Sailor Gaea: The Dark Kingdom
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: A girl who was once just a normal hard-working middle school girl, discovers that she's not so normal and stuck in the middle of all the weird happenings within her town. She turns into a warrior of the humanity and nature. Meanwhile, the man going by the name Masato Sanjouin is plagued by thoughts of the mysterious girl he feels he met a long, long time ago.
1. Sailor Gaea arrives

_**This is from a story me and a friend have been working on two years ago, but they never came back. My new helper is December Silvervale. Please understand my first helper.**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **Hi everyone, I'm Ayame Mascari. I'm a 14 year old girl and attend Juuban Middle School. I support a lot of charities and I'm very bright, even though I am a bit restless. I always thought that Japan's peace would last forever.**

 **But lately, there have been a lot of strange paranormal incidents that involve a trio called the Sailor Guardians: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars.**

 **Even though they've saved many people, they've been creating trouble since they first appeared. People had started leaving Japan when they found out that the police couldn't help us. The night before last, this hot guy showed up in the sky and threatened the Sailor Guardians to show up at one of the airports at a certain time last night otherwise he was going to burn Toyko to the ground! The police went there and were simple put to sleep. They didn't even see the guy. Plus all the missing person reports that were solved due to the Sailor Guardians help. They're useless against the strange paranormal incidents that has been plague Tokyo as of late.**

 **But I wasn't going to let all this freaking paranormal stuff affect me. However, little did I know that this morning something strange would happen. Who knew that with just an observation, you would go through so much.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame heard the alarm clock go off at 7:45. The beeping grating on her ears. She turned it off, got up and stretched.

"Time to get things started." she yawned.

Thirteen minutes later, Ayame was heading towards the kitchen while reading a book. Being so drawn into the book she was quite looking where she was going so before she knew it she felt her feet trip over something causing her with a shriek as she fell to the floor. Groaning at the small amount of pain she moved her atomic tangerine hair she looked to see the cause of her current position.

"Dad! Are you okay? What are you doing?" She asked as she picked up her book and stood up. She found her father was laying on the ground as he seemed to be reaching into the cabinet. His legs spread out which had caused her to trip prior to this. With a few ouches and mutter of what Ayame assumed was curses he withdrew from the cabinet and greeted her.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Sorry about that, are you okay?" He asked as he hissed in pain of a few scratches he now had on his hands.

"I'm fine. I wasn't looking where I was going. But what happened to you? Why are you all scratched up and why were you like that to begin with?" She asked.

"Well. This morning your mother was making some fish to go with breakfast and the window was open. Then this darn cat came in and ate one. Then when I tried to catch it and get it out of the house, it was spooked and ran all over the place. I finally cornered it in the cabinet and I've been trying to get it to come out without hurting it. Unfortunately the feelings aren't mutual." He explained as they heard a meow from the cabinet.

"Here, let me try." Ayame said as she reached down into the cabinet.

"Sweetheart! Be careful, it's not afraid to scratch someone." Her father warned. This did not stop Ayame as she bent down to get a better look at the feline that caused her father so much trouble.

It was an adult cat with tan fur that looked well fed for a supposed stray alley cat. It's eyes were a crystal blue and what made it really stand out was a mark on it's forehead. She couldn't tell quite yet if it was just an odd patch of fur or a bald spot due to the lighting put oddly enough it was the shape of a perfectly round circle with a cross in the center connected to the edges. And it had red, yellow, green, and blue colors all blended together.

The cat let out a hiss as she reached her hand out to it, but that did not stop her. She made hushing noises and spoke to it softly. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you little one. Don't you want to come out of the cramped cabinet? Please?"

The cat was still hissing but after a moment it stopped. Hesitantly the cat came closer and sniffed the outstretched hands. Soon it began to lick her hand. With a smile, Ayame dragged the cat out by the scruff of it neck and pulled it out of the cabinet. As she stood up and cradled the cat in her arms her father gave her an amazed look.

"Good job sweetie."

"Thanks dad." She said as she petted it, getting a purr from it. "I think it would be best when the next time it comes by, we give it a little food outside for it. Maybe next time it won't go after our breakfast for it's own." She said as she moved to the window it came from.

"What are you anyway?" She asked as she lifted it up to check.

"Well, Mr. Kitty. I hope you've learned your lesson and I better not catch you in the cabinet again." After that she let it go and shut the window.

Ayame's mother came into the kitchen wit the morning paper and looked around. "Did you get the cat out?" She asked her husband.

She raised an eyebrow at his disheveled and scratched up appearance.

"Ayame managed to get it out. She sure has a way with animals. She's an animal guru." He answered.

"Dad~!" said Ayame dragged out as she washed her hands. "I'm not that great." Her mother gave a small nod and turned her attention to the newspaper.

"Anything new?" Ayame asked as she made herself some toast.

"Those Sailor Guardians striked again last night. Honestly! Those girls should be careful to where they attack. It says here that one of the planes at the airport almost got set on fire by that Sailor Mars," her mother said, clearly displeased.

Ayame grabbed her lunch from the table and faced her mother. "I'm definitely going to help organize another charity."

She checked the time and her eyes widened.

"Gotta go now! See you later, Mom!" She kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen.

She moved aroundher dad and ran towards the door.

"Bye Dad!" And Ayame ran out of the door while eating toast.

Mrs. Mascari met Mr. Mascari at the door and watched their daughter before she disappeared around a corner.

"We're lucky to have Ayame," Mrs. Mascari murmured quietly.

"We sure are," Mr. Mascari muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning!" Ayame exclaimed happily as she passed a milk man.

"Good morning," the milkman greeted politely.

Ayame walked on before taking out the book she had been reading earlier. Well more like seeing the pages since it was technically an art book. There were dozens of pictures along with information about the artists that created them, their subjects, and techniques.

Ever since Ayame could remember, she had always been fascinated by art because of it's colors. Never had she seen a painting that bored her.

Looking up from her book to make sure she wasn't going to have a repeat of earlier on the kitchen, she noticed something she could only describe as paranormal. So it was no surprise that Ayame stopped walking and let the book fall on the sidewalk as she watched a mansion appear out of thin air. It was in a gothic style of architecture and surrounded by pine trees so much that she could barely see the mansion.

Ayame blinked and looked around her. Nobody seemed to have noticed how a mansion just appeared out of thin air. Well more like a hill, that is.

Ayame felt something stir inside her and she suddenly felt dizzy. She leaned against a pole and gasped. She had felt something. It was something she had never felt before. She just couldn't describe it.

She heard a car speeding by and dizzily looked up. Everything went into slow motion.

Ayame saw a red car. She only got a glimpse at it, but she thought is was a Ferrari Testarossa 512 TR model. However, it wasn't the car that got her full attention. It was the man in the car.

The only thing she managed to see of him was putting on sunglasses and hiding his blue eyes.

Then he was gone and time returned to normal. Her dizziness passed and picking up her book she shook it off. While she was curious as to what happened she wasn't going to question it. She had already decided that all the paranormal junk wasn't going to let this affect her. Noticing the time she rushed to make it to school.

After the day seemed to drag on and Ayame tried to get what happened and the man from before out of her mind she went to meet up with her friends Usagi and Naru at the tennis court.

"Hey girls! What's up?" She asked as she walked over.

"Hey, Ayame! Glad to see you. Not much. Just watching Rui play." Usagi answered pointing towards the said girl. Ayame followed her line of sight to see Rui, one of the talented tennis players from her school. She had brown hair in a ponytail with blue-gray eyes, and she wore a green polo shirt, a white skirt, white sneakers, and a green sweatband.

While the girls talked, the same car from earlier drove up to the curb and parked.

"Hey, check out that guy!" A girl who was also watching the tennis matches pointed out to her group of friends, catching the attention of Ayame, Usagi, and Naru. Ayame held in a gasp as she recognized him as the man who came from the mansion that appeared out of no where and drove that red car. 'What is he doing here?' She wondered.

"Oh my god, he's gorgeous!" Another cried out as she blushed. Ayame wondered if the guy could hear them since they talked to loudly even though their group was to close together.

"Wait, I think I recognize him!" The third told her friends.

"Yeah? Who is he?" the second asked.

"He's the president of some new company that opened up around here." The one who recognized him answered.

"So he's super rich?!" The first asked. Ayame could have sworn she saw yen signs in her eyes and a bit of drool.

"Wow, he's hot!" Naru and Usagi whispered unlike the other girls. Ayame swore she saw hearts in their eyes.

Ayame blushed much to her own embarrassment. They were right he was hot, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about him. He was a little suspicious. Suspicious, but hot. She didn't get a good look at him before, but she couldn't deny it now that she had. He had thick and wavy maroon hair that reached to his mid-back and dark blue eyes she had already noticed. He wore a pale yellow button up shirt with a pale blue overcoat, a black belt, tan pants, and brown shoes. He also had small yellow stud earrings.

While the others around him gossiped, the man payed them no attention but focused on the match on the court, more specifically Rui. Then the man somehow jumped the tall fence onto the court.

"Excuse me, you can't just walk onto the court right now!" Rui's opponent told him.

"You should be putting more weight behind the ball." The man said paying her no attention.

"Huh?" Rui asked confused.

The other students whispered in awe and confusion as to what was going on and Ayame couldn't help but want to get closer to the action. At least that was what she told herself and not get closer to the mystery paranormal man.

"What's going on?" One of the spectators asked their equally confused friends. One giving the intelligent answer of "Uh..Uh.."

"Give me your racket." The man told Rui's tennis opponent. It almost sounded like he nearly ordered her. No wonder he was the president of some new company. He had an authoritative air about him.

"Uh, ok." The girl said as she quickly handed over the racket. Taking it in his hands and giving it a twirl, he faced Rui.

"Now, serve me the ball!" He called out. Doing as he said, Rui tossed to ball up and served to ball. When it reached him he returned it with such force that it knocked the racket out of Rui's hand.

Everyone was shocked. Ayame couldn't help her gasp.

"That serve was so slow, that a fly could have landed on it." The man scolded Rui.

"I'm sorry, but just who are you?!" Rui demanded to know holding her hand and rubbing it to sooth the pain.

"My name is Masato Sanjouin. I'm a coach, and I can help you." The man finally introduced himself.

'A couch? But the others said he was a president of a company. Maybe he did tennis when he was younger? A hobby maybe?' Ayame wondered. This Masato Sanjouin was getting more suspicious as time went on in her eyes.

"Let me get that for you." Masato said as he handed Rui's original opponent her racket and headed over to Rui to pick up her racket.

"Oh, thank you." Rui said still a little unsure about what was going on. When he picked it up Ayame could feel something in the air. It seemed to chill her to the bone. It felt wrong somehow. But soon the feeling past and looking around no one else seemed to be affected by what just happened, if it happened at all. Ayame couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with herself.

"Focus on putting your weight behind the ball." Masato advised handing the racket back to her.

"Ok." Rui complied with his advise. When she took the racket, Ayame thought she saw her eyes go dark and blank. It too sent chills down her spine.

"I need someone to receive." Masato said.

"Hey, right here! I'll volunteer!" One of the boy tennis players jumped up at the chance.

The other students clearly displeased couldn't help but ask, "Him?"

Masato didn't seem to care who Rui went against as long as there was someone to do it and ignoring the others protest nodded and motioned for him to get on the court.

"Ha! Snooze you lose, guys! But, uh, hey, could you please go easy on me, Rui?" The volunteer boasted to his peers, but quickly changed his tune when he spoke to Rui with a blush on his cheeks and a chuckle. Clearly having a crush on the girl.

Ayame looked back a Rui and noticed the look on her face. The only way Ayame could describe it was that it looked pretty sinister. She clearly wasn't going to go easy on the boy. Serving the ball, it was so fast and hard it knocks the boy to the ground and the ball disintegrated.

"Oh, wow!" Naru exclaimed.

"Wow, cool!" Usagi said in agreement.

The boy looks at the hole in the ground where the ball hit. Rui looked surprised at what she just did. Ayame noticed to blank look in her eyes and the sinister smile was gone. Did she imagine it?

Then Rui smiled. Remembering who made that possible however she turns to Masato to thank him.

"Thanks for the tip!" Rui said delighted. But her words didn't reach the supposed coach. He was already leaving the court. Only this time like a normal person without jumping the fence.

Ayame was standing right beside the door out so as he pasted by, his hand gently brushed against her. This feeling was different from the darker feelings she had gotten earlier. It was . . . warm and nostalgic. She could feel like she had felt this same hand brush against hers prior to this meeting even though the two of them never met face to face before.

Apparently, he felt something too. His eyes widening as he turned to look at her. Ayame felt like she couldn't breathe, he was even more handsome up close. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Have . . . Have I met you before?" His voice was deep and gentler than when he was ordering the tennis players before. It was almost as if he was speaking to himself. He seemed almost out of it, dazed somehow.

"I-I don't think so. Not like this an-anyway. I think I saw you coming out of your driveway this morning. S-So that might be where you've seen me before." Ayame explained.

He continued to stare at her for a brief moment before shaking off whatever had come over him and nodded in agreement. Without another word he left and headed back to his car.

Ayame watched him leave until Naru and Usagi practically tackled her.

"WHAT DID HE SAY? WHAT DID HE SAY?" The girls cried out in unison. Jealous that such a hot guy talked to her.

"Calm down. He just asked if we had met before. Which I haven't. Are we going to get back to watching Rui or are you guys going to keep shaking me?" Ayame asked.

Soon the let her go and continued to watch. After a while, Rui keeps hitting one opponent after another. All the boys who faced her cowarded at her presence. Even Ayame was intimidated and she wasn't even on the court.

"This feels great!" Rui cried out this dark chuckle. All the while the dark, blank eyes showed themselves the more Rui played with her racket. Whoever this girl was now wasn't the same Rui from before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night after dinner, Ayame sat in her room reflecting once again on the day. She thought about how she had told herself that all the paranormal stuff wasn't going to affect her, but weird things kept happening left and right. She couldn't help but feel drawn to this Masato Sanjouin. She was tempted to do some research on his company and stuff but couldn't bring herself to do it yet. A part of her felt like she was going crazy.

Ayame sighed at he own foolish thoughts and decided to call it a night. She worried though about having to pass Masato Sanjouin's house every morning to get to school. After much tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile someone else was up late. Down in the Juban shopping district, inside the game center crown a meeting was taking place.

"Code name 0091. This is Luna. Passphrase: The rabbit on the moon is pounding rice cakes." Luna the talking black cat of the Sailor Guardians told the screen of the Sailor V video game.

"The moons rice cakes are sticky." The computerized male voice answered.

"And they puff up when you toast them as well." Luna finished the phrase.

"Good news! We've uncovered information on the enemy were up against." The computer told her.

"Are you sure about that?" Luna questioned.

"Yes. Of course!" Came the answer. Almost upset that Luna would question him or the research he had put a lot of effort to get.

"Sorry." Luna said with a bow.

"The enemies organization goes by the name Dark Kingdom. Their trying to collect human energy. But as of yet we haven't been able to uncover their master plan." The computer explained.

"Why would they want human energy?" Luna asked confused. But looking back on all the past run-ins with the enemy, that did seem like they were trying to absorb tons of energy all at once. But why human energy specifically?

"We don't know yet Luna. But we'll figure it out eventually. Until then we must stop them at every opportunity. How has the search of the other guardians gone?" The computer asked.

"So far it's just Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. They seem to be handling things well so far so another Guardian is necessarily needed right now. Besides, Sailor Moon the rest were found by pure coincidence." Luna said sheepishly.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Luna. What matters is that you found them and they're on their way to becoming great Sailor Guardians. However, I have a feeling that Sailor Gaea might appear soon. So keep her transformation broach handy." The computer warned.

"Sailor Gaea! Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"I don't have any thing to prove it, just a feeling. But it's best to be prepared for anything. Good night Luna." The computer said cutting itself off.

"Good night." Luna said with a sigh. As she left the Arcade she took a moment to get the transformation broach for Sailor Gaea.

Luna sighed as she looked at with its circular shape with a turquoise background. On top standing out of the background was a orange heart and within it was far more hearts of different colors. From orange to purple, from purple to red, and a tiny jewel in the center of the hearts. It was certainly different from Sailor Moon's broach or the other sailor guardians transformation pens. Luna couldn't help but wonder why Gaea was different from the others. She knew Sailor Moon was the leader so maybe that was why she had a broach instead of a pen but that didn't explain why Sailor Gaea was different.

While she was at it, Luna took out the other object for Sailor Gaea. A white glove similar to all the others had when they transformed with green on the end and on the back of the glove a special design that made it different from the others. On it was the eight cardinal directions. Each designated with it's own color.

'Just what did it all mean?' Luna wondered. She was so distracted with her thoughts, she didn't hear something coming closer fast. Before she got a good look she was tackled to the ground and away from the transformation broach and the glove for Sailor Gaea.

"HEY!" Luna cried out as her assailant as they got off of her and picked up the two objects and ran off with them.

Luna tried to keep up with what she could make out to another cat, but couldn't see anything else that made it stand out but after many twists and turns, the thief managed to give Luna the slip.

"OH! What do I do now?! Without it, Sailor Gaea won't be able to fight when we find her! Why would some other cat steal it? Could it be the enemy?! No. They would have tried to catch me too to get information and hold me ransom... I hope. Not try to just kill me. Control won't like this. I'll have to get the girls to help or something." Luna said as she walked with her head held low and tail between her legs.

Hoping that nothing dangerous would happen to the broach and glove. Hoping that they could be found and returned safely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Luna sighed once again at Usagi's antics and her habit of liking a new hot guy at the drop of a hat.

"You know, I'm really glad Ami and Rei are part of the team. If it was just you Usagi, I have a feeling that the Dark Kingdom would have taken away all of humanities energy a long time a long time ago." Luna told her depressed.

"What's that mean?!" Usagi asked offended.

"She means that maybe there was a mix up with you becoming a guardian." Rei answered annoyed with her teammates lack of understanding.

"What?! Come how can you guys say that!?" Usagi asked them sadly.

"Speaking of taking away. There is something else I need to tell you besides the new information about the enemy." Luna said with a somber expression. Interrupting Usagi's upset moment.

"What is it Luna?" Ami asked.

"As you might already know there are other guardians besides the three of you. Last night I got this feeling that another Guardian will appear." Luna explained.

"Really?! That's great!" Usagi said happy to have another friend.

"But, what's gotten you so upset Luna. Why aren't you happy?" Rei asked noticing Luna's mood unlike Usagi.

"I got out the transformation broach of that particular guardian to get a good look at it. I was so distracted in my thoughts that while I wasn't looking, this other cat tackled me to the ground and ran off with the broach. I tried to catch them, but they gave me the slip. Without it, if and when we do find that Sailor Guardian, they won't be able to transform." Luna explained in shame.

"That's terrible!" Ami cried.

"How could you let that happen!?" Rei cried.

"And you guys say I fall down on the job!" Usagi added.

"Please, you two. Luna didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sure if we try real hard we can find it. Do you remember anything special about this cat?" Ami asked.

"No. It was to fast and dark. But I know the area it disappeared. When we get the time, I would like for you to help me search for it. There's no telling what could happen if it falls into the wrong hands." Luna answered.

"You and Usagi are hopeless." Rei said.

"Hey! How can you guys say that!?" Usagi asked.

"I think you're being too hard on Luna and Usagi." Ami said giving a look to Rei for her harsh words at Luna and Usagi. Luna furthered to lower her head down in shame.

"OH THANK YOU AMI! You're the only one who really understands me." Usagi cried as she hugged the girl.

Luna sighed and left before Usagi could ask Ami to go play tennis with her.

Determined to find that thieving cat and make up for her mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As a few days passed, there was no sign of the mystery cat or the broach. However, Rui was getting meaner and meaner.

This time Rui's opponent was a girl and she clearly wasn't enjoying it was much as Rui. The force of Rui's serve made the the girl on the court fall, covered in dirt and knocking the racket out of her hand, breaking it.

Rui chuckled and walked up to the girl. Stepping on the broken racket.

"Rui, we should stop now." The girl said timidly with mild exhaustion and a hint of fear.

"What's wrong? I brought you a spare racket. Now come on, get up on your feet. Let's finish this." Rui says in a deceptive sweet voice. Getting more slightly aggressive as she spoke. Kicking away the broken racket with her foot. Now useless.

"Okay..." Her opponent answered. Clearly not happy and forced into it.

Watching the game Naru stood behind the fence. Worry marred her pretty face.

"Something's wrong. Sis has never acted like this before now." Naru whispered to herself. She decided now was the time for some friendly advise and how better than her best friends Usagi and Ayame.

She invited them over to her house to talk.

"Sorry for calling you here last minute." Naru apologized to them as they say down on the floor a tray with tea set up for them. They were no longer wore their school uniforms instead trading them for more comfortable clothes. Naru wore a tan sleeveless shirt, orange long shirt, and her trade mark blue ribbon in her hair. Usagi wore a pink button-up shirt and blue jean skirt. Ayame wore a tie-die shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was never one to really wear really short skirts. Shorts and pants were more her style.

"Don't worry about it!" Usagi assured her. Then noticing Naru's mood asked "Mmm-Is something wrong?"

"What is it?" Ayame asked as she moved over to comfort her friend. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Naru gave her a small smile of gratitude at the gesture, but frowned again as she explained. "I don't know, but Sis has been acting really strange the last couple of days. She's become so aggressive whenever she plays tennis. In all the time we've spent together, she's never been like this. It's as if she's become a different person." She informed them.

"Do you think she's just on-edge because of the big tournament coming up?" Usagi suggested.

"That was my first guess too, but now I think it's more than that. I don't know..." Naru said, tears forming in her eyes.

Usagi gasped. Shocked and realizing how much this situation with Rui was effecting her friend.

"What could of happened to her?" Naru asked.

Ayame continued to comfort her friend as she thought about when Rui started acting odd. She was just fine the other day when the three of them watched her play. Until that man appeared. Masato Sanjouin. If what Naru said was true, then Rui had been acting strange since he gave her that advise. Ayame remembered those blank eyes as she had served that ball so hard, it disintegrated.

However, Ayame didn't want to jump to conclusions. Plus she didn't have any proof that he was behind Rui's actions of late. Besides how his house appeared out of nowhere, but then again no one else seemed to notice and she could still be going somewhat crazy.

"Did you try talking to her?" Ayame asked,

Naru looked down as she told them what had happened earlier when she had tried. How Rui said it had nothing to do with it and to leave her alone when Naru was just trying to help.

"What?! That's so cruel!" Ayame said. Thinking about how the two were like sisters.

"I've never seen Sis act like that toward me before. It makes me wonder if maybe something really terrible has happened to make her behave this way. She won't even talk to me." Naru said as more tears filled her eyes.

"I see." Usagi said. Thinking about what to do to help her friend as Naru drys her eyes. Suddenly, she was struck with an idea.

"Hey, listen! Why don't we do some poking around and see if we can find out what's going on with her!" Usagi suggested.

"I'm sure we can fine out something. Three heads working together are better than just two or one. Though I have to stop by my house for a second before we all go see Rui. But we're right here with you to help!" Ayame explained.

"Usagi... Ayame..." Naru muttered, moved by her friends willingness to help.

"We'll figure it out!" Usagi assured her.

After leaving Naru's house, Ayame headed back to her house while Naru and Usagi when ahead to the tennis court Rui went to after school. She needed tell her parents and get a few things. In her room she got her purse and packed it with pepper spray. With the weird things happening around Tokyo it was better safe than sorry.

What she didn't notice was that her window was open and she had a visitor.

"Meow."

Turning around she saw the same cat that was stealing part of their breakfast the other day.

"Oh, hello there little one. Now how did you get all the way up here and enter through my window? I'm afraid I don't have any food to give you right now." Ayame explained as she petted the cat on her window seal.

"I'm not here for you to give me food. Instead, I'm here to give you something." A male voice said.

Ayame's light blue eyes widen as she looked at where the voice came from.

"What's wrong, Ayame? Did a cat catch your tongue?" The cat, the owner of the voice, once again spoke.

"Y-You! You just talked! How'd you do that? I thought I was going crazy, but this takes that cake! And how do you know my name?" Ayame yelled as she backpedaled away from the cat grabbing a pillow to throw if he came closer.

"Please, Ayame calm down. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I'll explain everything if you calm down and you let me. You're not going crazy. As to how I know your name is simple. I heard other people address you by the name Ayame so I assumed that was you. I've been keeping a close eye on you ever since you helped me get away from your father. But where are my manners? You may call me Actaeon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ayame." The cat now known as Actaeon explained with a bow.

Ayame was still wary of the talking cat but calmed down enough to listen to it. Actaeon didn't move from the window an just sat down to not spook Ayame again.

"Actaeon? You mean the same name as the Greek god of the wilderness, wild animals, the hunt, and male animals?" Ayame asked.

"You're quite correct. That is the same name, but I assure you I am no deity. But I'm not ordinary cat either. I have been searching for you for some time now, Ayame. Let me tell you a story. Long ago there was an ancient kingdom that covered the entire earth which was part of an even greater system of kingdoms. I was from that kingdom. The kingdom of Earth. This time period was called The Silver Millennium. A peaceful time period during the prehistoric age when there were kingdoms on every single planet in the solar system and they all existed in harmony. The very center of it all was the Moon Kingdom. That existed on the very same moon orbiting this planet now." Actaeon explained.

Ayame was about to interrupt but Actaeon raised his paw to silence her.

"Please wait until I'm done for questions. While it was peaceful, the peace couldn't last forever. The Kingdom of the Moon and all the other planetary kingdoms were different than the Kingdom of Earth. They were blessed with long lives and possessed a special crystal called the Silver Imperial Crystal. Said to have the power to destroy an entire planet. The people of Earth harbored a jealousy deep inside towards the Kingdom of the Moon and one day, a witch by the name of Beryl," Actaeon said with scathing hate.

"Contacted a source of great evil and with her dark magic and taking advantage of the people's jealousy swayed the people of Earth to wage war against the Moon Kingdom. Those who did not join willingly were forced. They became known as the Dark Kingdom. The Moon suffered great losses but they were finally able to seal the Dark Kingdom away. However, over time the seal has weakened. They are the reason paranormal activities have been happening in Tokyo recently. The only way to stop them is to find the princess of the Moon. She has been reborn as an ordinary human on Earth and in her possession is the Silver Crystal. But one person cannot fight the Dark Kingdom alone. To make protect her are different guardians. Each one named after the planet they represent. I think you already know the name of some of them."

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Correct. Each were chosen to become the guardian protector of the princess and help defeat the Dark Kingdom. You, Ayame are another one of those guardians. You are Sailor Gaea. Representative of the planet Earth. It is your destiny to help stop the Dark Kingdom. I've been searching all over the place just for you." Actaeon said with much hope and admiration in his eyes.

"Actaeon...I-I don't know what to say. I want to believe you. Really I do. But I'm no super hero. I don't know anything about Moon and Earth Kingdoms. Or any princesses from the Moon either. How do you really know it's me?" Ayame asked.

Actaeon just gave her a sad smile. "I had a feeling you would have a hard time understanding. Like I said earlier I have something for you." Moving back outside Actaeon left for a moment before coming back inside with what looked like a broach. It was circular in shape with a turquoise background. On top standing out of the background was a orange heart and within it was far more hearts of different colors. From orange to purple, from purple to red, and a tiny jewel in the center of the hearts.

"This is your transformation broach. Only the one destined to be Sailor Gaea. If you want further proof take it and say "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!". Then you'll see." He explained as he tossed it closer to her.

Seeing she had nothing to lose and wanting to know for sure, Ayame repeated what Actaeon said. Before she knew it a rainbow of colors swirled around her and she was transformed into what she assumed to be Sailor Gaea.

Looking into her reflection she saw a golden tiara similar to the other sailor guardians with a purple jewel with in it. Around her neck was a fuchsia chocker type necklace. Her sailor uniform at the top light blue and pink ribbon over which was her broach. Her skirt was short like the others, much to her dismay, but had the seven colors of the rainbow and fuchsia at the end. Her boots were orange with a blue heel and the leg part ending in blue as well.

As she looks at herself she could hardly believe her eyes. Actaeon just smiled with a proud look on his face.

"Oh... my... god. Is this... me?" She said in awe.

"Yes. And I must say you look amazing, Ayame. Or should I say Sailor Gaea. I'm sorry if I gave you an information overload. You should transform back soon. You still need to meet up with your friends. I'll come back later and we can talk some more okay?" He asked.

Ayame nodded absently and transformed back. Then looking at the time realized the cat was right and ran out to meet up wit her friends. Naru needed her right now. This wasn't the time to get caught up in her head about all of this paranormal stuff.

While she wasn't looking, Actaeon watched her go. "Soon we will all be reunited. When that time comes, me and the one who loves you will tell you everything. I promise you. My princess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after that, Ayame was able to meet up with her friends.

"Sorry I'm late! Something came up that delayed me a bit." Ayame explained as caight up to them.

"Glad you finally got here, Ayame." Naru addressed her. Usagi nodded to her but kept her eyes on the place they were about to enter.

"So this is the place where Rui comes to get tennis lessons?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah. She comes down here to train every single day after school is over." Naru explained

"Hmm." Usagi hummed thoughtfully. Which was rare.

"Is something wrong?" Naru asked noticing the expression on her friends face.

"No, it's nothing!" Usagi said pulling a 180 in her emotions.

Ayame wasn't so sure. After what just happened when she was at home she thought nearly anything was possible. Usagi's expression returned to a thoughtful one as she look at the place with suspicion then turning into what Ayame could only describe as smug. Ayame just shook her head at her friends antics and briefly wondered how they became friends to begin with. But deep down Ayame knew she really cared and liked Usagi. Valuing her as a trusted friend.

They soon entered when they hear a grunt from a man and decide to investigate. The place is nearly empty except for Rui and two other male players. Rui practically bullying them. Trash talking how they were suppose to be pros and couldn't return her new killer serve.

Naru had enough and moved onto the court. Blocking Rui from the two boys. Uasgi and Ayame joining her. Rui's eyes darker and even more blank than the last time Ayame saw her. Naru was right, Rui was like a totally different person. How no one else, besides Naru, seemed to notice this drastic change in her personality was astonishing.

"Stop it!" Naru told her.

"Hm." Rui said clearly not impressed. "Move it!" She ordered as the two boys took their chance to run away.

"No way! Not until you stop acting like this Sis, I mean it!" Naru yelled, clearly upset.

"Get out of the way, Naru!" Rui ordered again getting angrier and angrier.

"I won't!" Naru said firmly.

"Naru is just worried about you, Rui! Please listen to her!" Usagi pitched in trying to reach the sweet Rui deep inside.

"Just shut up!" Rui yelled.

Ayame couldn't take it anymore. "NO, YOU SHUT UP!" She yelled.

Everyone, perhaps even Rui jumped a little when Ayame yelled.

"Who do you think you are, missy?" Ayame demanded.

"Who does it look like, girly? I'm Rui Saionji. Juban Middle School's best tennis player ever!" Rui answered.

"No, you're not! Rui would never act like this. You're not the best tennis player either. A true player won't hurt their opponents like you do! You're a monster!" Ayame shouted back.

That only made Rui angrier. Grabbing her racket with both hands the air around her shifted. The netting of the racket glowing. The air almost surrounding her then creating a visible whirl wind as Rui swung the racket back and then forward like she was hitting a ball. The air zoomed into netting and then out in to a concentrated blast of air. Strong enough to blast all three of them off their feet. That being the last thing she saw before blacking out.

When she opened her eyes once again she had sneezed. Clearing her eyes she saw Actaeon there with his tail tickling her nose to wake her up.

"Actaeon!? What are you doing here?" Ayame asked as she looked around. Naru was laying beside her, but Usagi was nowhere to be found. Rui had collapsed on the ground, but she seemed to be out of harm's way. Looking out of the bushes, she saw Sailor Moon and a man who she assumed was Tuxedo Mask, who she had heard about from her friends. Seriously, his name wasn't that imaginative. It was literally a description of what he was wearing. What really drew Ayame's attention however was who they were up against. It truly was a monster.

The monster was humanoid in form with pale white skin, pointed ears, orange hair, and seemed to be wearing red lipstick. Though one would mostly over look it because of you know the fangs! It's green eyes were pupil less. It's nail red and no doubt sharp. For a second looked like it was wearing a black suit, but soon realized it was more like fur. On it's shoulder were furry red shoulder pads pointed out. On it's arms were bangles. Who knew monsters had fashion sense?

In its hand was a flaming racket without the netting and a glowing ball in the center.

"Curse you!" The monster bellowed at them.

"Get ready!" Tuxedo Mask warned Sailor Moon.

"Right!" Came Sailor Moon's chipper reply.

Raising it's racket the Monster yelled. "Take this!" The glowing ball turning into fire and shooting out repeatedly.

"Ayame!" Actaeon whisper shouted to get her attention. Seeing that he had her attention again he spoke quickly. "Ayame. I know that this will be difficult for you and scary, but you must transform now into Sailor Gaea! That monster was the cause of Rui's change of personality. It was helping to build up her energy until it's peak and took it all away in one fell swoop. We must defeat that monster or Rui's life will be in danger! Originally, I had hoped to give you some training practice before the real deal but they need your help now. Don't worry! This is part of your destiny. To attack just shout 'Dawn's Rose!' and point it to the enemy. Believe in yourself. Because I already do believe in you."

Ayame was shocked at the cat's belief and faith in her. She was still nervous, but when she looked back at Rui she knew what she had to do. Making sure she was out of sight, she transformed.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!" Once again a rainbow of colors swirled around her and she was transformed into Sailor Gaea.

Sailor Moon was once again being attacked by the monsters flame attacks when Sailor Gaea shouted. "Dawn's Rose!"

As if on instinct, her arms moved in to a cradling positon as golden light formed in her arms as an image of a rising sun rose behind her. When it reached to top of her head, she released the rose. It's petals scattering as if the wind has carried them away. The petals quickly raced towards the large fireball aimed at Sailor Moon and upon contact the energy colliding and canceling each other out.

"What in the world?" Sailor Moon mutter to herself. Tuxedo Mask wondering the same thing as he stood beside her. He had been planning to get them both out of the line of fire when that attack stopped it.

"What was that?!" The monster asked in rage, about to take another step.

"Not another step! You monster! You Dark Kingdom scum! I might not know that much about tennis, but I do know flaming tennis balls of death are strictly prohibited." They heard Sailor Gaea shout, but did see her until they turned towards her voice.

"I am Sailor Gaea! The protector of humanity and nature. On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within. Your game is over Monster!" Sailor Gaea introduced herself.

"Sailor Gaea?!" Sailor Moon cried out in shock.

'I got out the transformation broach of that particular guardian to get a good look at it. I was so distracted in my thoughts that while I wasn't looking, this other cat tackled me to the ground and ran off with the broach. I tried to catch them, but they gave me the slip. Without it if and when we do find that Sailor guardian they won't be able to transform. There's no telling what could happen if it falls into the wrong hands.' Luna's words ringing in her ears.

'Is this the Sailor Guardian Luna had a feeling would appear? But the Transformation Broach was stolen! How did she get it? Is she really a Sailor Guardian? Is this a trick somehow? How does she even know about the Dark Kingdom?!' Sailor Moon wondered.

"Another pest! Get off my court. Those who don't play should stay out of this. Or even better. I'll destroy you as well! Take this!" The monster yelled as even more fireballs were shot out at her. Using her skills honed from years of cheerleading and exercise from volunteer work Sailor Gaea was able to doge the attacks. Though the skirt really wasn't helping.

"Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask! Finish this match once and for all! I can't keep her distracted forever!" Sailor Gaea shouted to them.

"Right!" Sailor Moon shouted. A little peeved another one of her 'teammates' was bossing her around. Though she did have a point.

Tuxedo Mask, not missing a beat, throws one of his roses at the monster. Temporarily blinding it. After throwing it he looks at Sailor Gaea once again. She seemed familiar to him...somehow. As the thought crossed his mind, pain suddenly shoots threw his skull. The feeling excruciating. Almost ripping it in half. Forcing him to his knees. Sailor Moon noticing, tried to go to help him, but he told her he was fine and to use her tiara already.

Still worried about the man, she did as he said. "Moon Tiara Action!" She shouted as she did her posing and released it.

The monster had finally removed the rose petals from it's face to see it's demise at the hands of Sailor Moon's attack. Releasing a scream and in a flash of light, reduced to dust in the wind. Vanquished and vanished. Rui's energy returned to her.

Seeing that her part was done, Sailor Gaea left. She needed to find a place to de-transform before anyone noticed Ayame was missing. She jumped over the fence only to come face to face with who she assumed were the other Sailor Guardians, judging from the outfits, and what appeared to be another cat much like Actaeon. Only it had darker fur and a crescent moon mark on her forehead. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars come running up to the court, but pause when they get close and see her. They each look at each other. Them with utter disbelief. Sailor Gaea looked at them with critical eyes and some curiosity.

"Are you Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars?" Sailor Gaea asked. Breaking the silence.

"Um, Yeah." Sailor Mars answered.

"And, just who might you be?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'm Sailor Gaea, and it looks like you're a little too late. Sorry you had to come up here for nothing." Sailor Gaea commented as she looked back at the court to see Tuxedo Mask had already left.

"Sailor Gaea?!" The three of the asked in alarm. The cat included.

Sailor Gaea paid them little attention as Actaeon came out of the bushes and rubbed his head against her leg.

"Correct. This is the new Sailor Guardian. Sailor Gaea. We look forward to working with you in the future." He said to them.

"You!" Luna cried.

Actaeon ignored her and turning to Sailor Gaea he said. "Let us go, milady. You've done well for your first battle."

They tried to tell her to wait but their words went unheeded.

Sailor Gaea nodded and with a wave to her fellow Guardians, ran off and disappeared into the night.

Or so it seemed. Sailor Gaea quickly went around the building and returned to being Ayame. She laid down beside Naru and pretended to be knocked out. She could hear the other Guardians having a fight and asking Sailor Moon questions. Soon they were forced to stop and head home. Apparently, Usagi came back and woke up Naru, followed by herself, even though she had to pretend to.

Ayame asked what happened and Usagi told explained she managed to stay awake and tried to go get help when Sailor Moon arrived and fought the monster. Ayame accepted her answer and when they checked on Rui she was still unconscious. After they took her home they went home themselves.

The next morning, things were back to normal. Well, besides the fact Ayame was now a Sailor Guardian, but Rui was herself again even though she didn't remember anything that happened the past few days.

Watching Naru play with her big sister figure and Usagi get hit by the ball, Ayame sighed.

"This is going to take some time getting used to this." She said dejectedly. But soon smiled. If Sailor Moon who was so clumsy could become a guardian, then surly she could too.


	2. Mother Nature Strikes Back!

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

It was another beautiful afternoon after school and Usagi invited Ayame to join her and two of her other friends she had been hanging out with recently besides her and Naru. Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino. Ayame had never really known the two. One reason was Ami being in a different class and never really having a reason to talk to her. She always seemed to be studying and she didn't want to interrupt her. Second, Rei was from an entirely different all girl Catholic school. She remembered Usagi mentioning they had met at a temple Rei lived at and worked as a miko.

It was interesting to meet them. But, Ayame couldn't help but feel Usagi was drifting away from her and Naru to hang out with them more. Rei wore a yellow top and blue shorts, along with red stud earrings. Ami wore a pale blue halter dress with a belt at the waist. Usagi wore a light peachy colored mock turtle neck without sleeves tucked into her light teal skirt. Ayame herself wore a purple tank top with a light weight green jacket and cuffed blue jeans.

Today Ami wanted to show them something and Ayame had to say it was beautiful. It was a park filled with flowers and trees. The path cleared of any debris and a pond where people could take a row boat and each the water up close and personal.

"Oh, it's nice and quiet here." Rei commented.

"Yeah, this the perfect place for a date!" Usagi added. Always so boy-crazy.

Ayame couldn't help but love the place. She briefly wondered if it was because she was Sailor Gaea. Pushing the thought away she added her own comment. "The scenery would be great in a painting."

"I'm glad you like it." Ami said politely.

"I'm kind of surprised that you know of a place like this, Ami." Rei said. Probably thinking the bookworm didn't get out much.

"Really? Well, sometimes I come here to read before I go to cram school." Ami replied.

Looking around, she smiled as she noticed and headed towards a man who was tending a part of the flower garden.

"Hi, Mr. Kokurtitsu!" Ami greeted him.

"Huh? Oh! Ami!" The man now known as Mr. Kokurtitsu greeted her. Mr. Kokurtitsu stood and turned to them. Ayame noticed he was tanned from probably years of working out in the sun and he wore a grey button up shirt, a belt, gray pants, and gardening gloves.

"Huh?" Usagi and Rei asked.

Seeing as they knew each other Ami and Mr. Kokurtitsu asked them to join them as they sat down on the benches. After asking how they knew each other, the girls learned Mr. Kokurtitsu was the main caretaker of the park.

"Wow! You're in charge of taking care of this whole enormous park all by yourself?" Usagi asked in amazement.

"Yes, but I won't be for much longer." Mr. Kokurtitsu answered solemnly.

"What?" Ami asked.

Off in the distance, Ayame could barely make out the sounds of construction going on.

"The person who owns this land has sold the park to a developer. They plan to build a large business complex here." Mr. Kokurtitsu explained.

"No way!" Ayame cried. Such beauty was going to be destroyed for another business complex. What would happen to Mr. Kokurtitsu? He would be out of a job and the wildlife out of a home!

"That's such a shame." Ami said sighing.

"Especially for all the wildlife. Where will they go when this place is destroyed? It's a big problem." Mr. Kokurtitsu bemoaned.

"That's too bad, this is such a nice park." Usagi added.

Ayame couldn't take it. Things like this just made her blood boil. "No way, I'm not going to stand for this!" She said standing up and staring the others.

"There has to be a way! I know just the thing to help! I volunteer at a lot of organizations! I'm sure I can gather enough support to get a petition to keep the park! We can't just give up this park! Not only will the wildlife lose their home and the plants uprooted, you'll also lose your job, Mr. Kokurtitsu. I'm sure I can do something to help!" Ayame told them.

"Ayame." Usagi and the girls muttered. Mr. Kokurtitsu gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you for caring so much about me and the park. You are certainly welcome to try. But I doubt the new owner will change his mind, petition or no petition." He sighed "Well, anyway, nothing we much else we can do about it now. It was nice talking to you girls" He said as he got back up and went back to tending the flowers.

It saddened Ayame so hear in his voice he had already given up and didn't have faith in her idea working to save the park.

That night, once again in the Juban shopping district, Luna came out of the arcade. She had been hoping to find at least one of the girls and talk to them. Ever since that night there hadn't been any particular incidents that seemed to involve the Dark Kingdom and there was no sign of the new Sailor Gaea or that strange cat that was with her. She was sure that cat was the same one that stole the transformation broach. But that still didn't answer the question why or who he was. Luna had even asked Control about it and he didn't have a clue either.

She walked and stopped in the middle of the street. Searching for any sign of the girls.

Sighing Luna ask herself. "Where are all the girls? I can't find anybody today." She really needed to get tracking devices or communicators for them to use in situations like this.

Not checking both ways down the road after her first glance, Luna didn't notice the truck barreling towards her honking its horn to get her attention and move.

Ayame, having gone ahead of the others sees this, but before she could do anything a man on the other side of the road rushes out, grabbed the feline, jumped over the rail on to the sidewalk on her side and saved the cat.

As the truck passed Ayame glared at it as it goes. The driver didn't even slow down or stop to see if the guy was alright! Ayame rushed over to see if the man and the cat was okay. Getting a better look at the man she noticed his black hair and what appeared to be a running outfit. It had a grey sweat shirt with the sleeves rolled up that was light blue. Around his neck was a yellow bundled up hood that was a part of the sweatshirt. Complete with a matching grey pair of sweatpants and a white sweat bracelet. The cat cradled in his arms.

"Are you all right?" The man asked the cat.

The cat letting out a meow in response.

"You don't look like you're injured." He said checking.

"Are YOU okay? You both nearly became road kill just now." Ayame asked.

The man still had his eyes on the cat as he answered so Ayame couldn't see his eyes. "I'm fine. I'm use to having to act quickly so I didn't strain myself and the truck didn't hit me."

"Hey! Agh! What are you doing to Luna?!" Usagi cried out as she finally caught up with Ayame and saw the boy holding Luna. Ayame moved out of the way as Usagi marched right up to him and he stood up. He was quite tall and she noticed his eyes were a wonderful shade of deep blue.

"You need to take better care of your cat! She almost got hit by a truck, bun-head!" The guy said.

"She is none of your business!" Usagi said grabing the cat now being called Luna by the paws from him. That wasn't a very comfortable way to hold a cat and Ayame wondered why it didn't try to release itself from the position it was being held in. "Luna isn't some ordinary cat, you know! She's really special!" Usagi continued her rant.

"Stop it, Usagi!" Rei told her friend.

"Yeah, we should be thanking him for saving Luna!" Ami added.

Luna meowed in what Ayame thought was agreement and saw it nod a little, but she could have imagined that.

"Why are you taking his side?!" Usagi cried to her friends, betrayed they would side with the one she considered a total jerk.

"He hasn't done anything wrong! Which you would know if you weren't so quick to judge and jump to conclusions!" Ayame yelled. For some reason, she didn't like it when Usagi was being rude to the guy for nearly no reason when she should be thanking him.

"But, Ayame~! He's a total jerk! Why am I suddenly the bad guy here~?" Usagi whined.

"Alright, that's it! I forbid you to say another word about this ridiculous delusion in your head! I don't care if he's been rude or mean to you in the past. He risked his own neck to save your cat! Stop being a baby about it and thank him! You're acting like an ungrateful brat!" Ayame scolded her friend.

"B-B-But! Ayame! I thought you were my friend!?" Usagi said, bawling.

"Zip it! Real friends are honest and don't let their friends be totally rude to people who saved their cats." Ayame continued to scold.

"Ayame~!" Usagi pleaded.

"Zip it!" Ayame repeated. Showing no mercy.

The guy just laughing at the scene before him. Usagi continued to cry, but neither Rei nor Ami moved to comfort her. Ayame did have a point and she wasn't going to back down now matter how much Usagi cried. She was use to it after all these years of being friends.

The automatic doors of the arcade opened and interrupting and unknowingly breaking the tension Motoki, the blond haired guy that worked at the arcade came out a greeted the man who saved Luna.

"Oh. Hey! What's up man?" Matoki asked.

"Oh. Hey, Matoki." The black haired guy answered.

Usagi stopped crying and looked between her crush and the jerk confused. Still holding Luna, Usagi pointed at the cat rescuer and asked if he knew him.

"Sure. We go to the same college." Matoki answered.

Causing Usagi to have quite the funny face. "You're a college student?!" she asked, clearly upset by this new information.

The guy just frowned at Usagi and crossed his arms.

"What did you think he was, Usagi? A middle school student like us? He looks older than that. For a girl that's so boy-crazy, you'd think you would notice him and Matoki look around the same age." Ayame pointed out.

"By the way, I'm Ayame Mascari. I didn't catch your name." Ayame said introducing herself.

"Mamoru Chiba. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Ayame said as she turned to Matoki. "Hey, Matoki? I'm working on this petition to save a park that's going to be turned into a business complex. Would you be interested in signing it later?" Ayame asked.

"Oh? A petition? Sure. I'll sign." He answered.

"Thanks. It was nice meeting you, Mamoru. I should really be getting home to prepare the petition. Usagi. Ami. Rei. I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you and hanging out today with you, Ami and Rei. Thanks for showing me the park. We should do this again sometime. Bye!"

After leaving the shopping district, Ayame decided to walk through the park on her way. The park just as amazing at night as it was that afternoon. It only strengthen her resolve to save it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, someone else was taking a late night stroll through the park. Masato Sanjouin, or secretly known as Nephrite, had just finished moving his latest monster into the hat of his latest target. Mr. Kokurtitsu, the caretaker of the park he was in. After the last failed attempt to capture energy with Tensie, he hoped this one, the monster Petasos, would do better. After all, not that many people came to this park and Mr. Kokurtitsu wasn't as well known as Rui Saionji. It would hopefully make it harder for the Sailor Guardians to find out anything was going on. Or if they did find the monster again, that she would be able to dispose of the annoying pests. He hadn't confirmed it yet, but now there was another guardian. They keep popping up all over the palace!

When Jadeite was still in charge of gathering energy, three appeared one after the other. Nephrite hoped this wasn't going to be a pattern.

'Though,' He thought to himself. 'If there are more Sailor Guardians, I'll just have to end them myself.' He ended with a dark chuckle.

On a personal note, he was looking forward to how Mr. Kokurtitsu would use his new powers. He was being honest when he was talking to the park caretaker. Humans really have stopped respecting the environment almost entirely. Walking through the park, he couldn't help but admire Mr. Kokurtitsu's hard work. For some reason, he had always enjoyed the natural nature of earth rather the twisted plant life that pest Zoisite was always fond of and managed to grow even in the dark depths of the Earth under the artic.

Maybe that was why he surrounded his little hideout with nature and pine trees. As he continued on his way, he saw a flash of orange. Freezing, he could have sworn he saw a small vision. He had seen that shade before on a dark night. The only source of light from the crescent moon above and the stars guiding them.

As sudden as it came it was gone. What did he mean when he thought of 'them'. Shrugging it off as nothing, he went towards where he saw the flash of orange and to his surprise, it was the same girl he saw the other day at then tennis courts. The one he felt he had known from somewhere before.

Nephrite wondered what she was doing there so late and he didn't know why, but he found himself going over to talk to her.

"We meet again." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We meet again." A deep voice said. The sudden noise startling her and somehow sending shivers down her spine. Whirling around she saw Masato Sanjouin standing a little way from her.

"That we are, Mr. Sanjouin." Ayame replied. A little wary of being alone in the park with no one around but them.

"You know my name?" He asked with a curious eyebrow.

"Yes. I happened to over hear some people talking about how you're the president of this new big company. Though I can't help but wonder why a president of a company is also a tennis coach." Ayame answered.

"I see. What I can really say? I'm a man of many talents. May I know your name since you already know mine?" He asked.

"Ayame Mascari." She answered.

"Mascari? Italian origin? Do you mind if I join you, Ms. Mascari?" Masato asked.

"Yes to all three questions." She answered as he walked up beside her but not too close. "I had lived in Italy since I was a little girl. My family moved to Japan when I was eight."

He nodded and both fell silent as they enjoyed the silence and nature around them. Even though it was silent, it didn't bother them and Ayame found herself relaxed around this man, even though he was practically a stranger. It seemed almost natural for them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here. It's quite late and isn't it a school night?" Masato said, breaking the silence.

"It is. I was on my way home when I decided to stop for a second and enjoy the park at night. A few friends and I came here earlier this afternoon and I wanted to see how different it was. This place also reminds me of a similar park back in Italy. I guess I might be a little home sick." Ayame said with a sigh. Straightening up, she turned to Mr. Sanjouin. "Anyway. No use crying over spilt milk. I should be heading home. As you said, it's quite late."

"I can walk you part way if you want. Didn't you say you saw me coming out of my driveway the other day? I would hardly be a gentleman if I let you walk home alone the entire way." He offered.

"You really don't have to do that." Ayame said. Not wanting to bother him.

"I insist. Besides, I'm going the same direction as you. It only makes sense. Please?" He asked.

Seeing he had a point, Ayame agreed. As they walked, the same comfortable silence enveloped them. But as they walked Ayame had some questions.

"By the way. You never said why you were out so late yourself. Doesn't a big shot like you need sleep so he can run his company?" She teased.

"Yes, but every now and again, even a big shot like me needs to take a break. Besides, I heard that the park was going to be destroyed and I wanted to see what the place looked like and see if there was anything I can do to stop it from being destroyed." He answered.

"You want to help too!?" Ayame asked excitedly. "I'm starting a petition to help stop it myself. Do you think you could help sign it and raise awareness?!"

Masato looked at her, surprised by her pure enthusiasm and smiled. "Sure. I would be more that happy to sign it to help save the park." He said suddenly stopping, catching Ayame off guard. Looking around she noticed they were in front of his driveway "This is my stop. Come around anytime tomorrow and I'll sign it. I have a few calls to make to help raise awareness as you put it. See you tomorrow." He said and with those final words headed home.

"Bye!" Ayame said as she waved and turned to rush home. Talking to him really motivated her and gave her hope that her petition would really work. Once she got home, she said hi briefly to her parents and headed up to her room. Inside, Actaeon was sitting on her desk chair. Contect as... well, a cat.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Something special happen, Ayame?" He asked.

"You could say that. You know Masato Sanjouin? I met him in the park that's being torn down for a business complex and he's going to help me with my petition to save it." She answered as she got everything she needed for the petition.

"Masato Sanjouin, huh?" Actaeon muttered with a smile. "That's great Ayame. You have such a big heart. With or without the Sailor Guardian uniform, you're helping people. Keep up the good work and best of luck to you." He said.

Ayame thanked him and after she had everything ready she went to sleep. Actaeon watched her before turning his gaze out into the night.

'It's only a matter of time now. I can't help, but find myself impatient to see everyone again. Master. My comrades. I hope this prayer reaches you. Stay safe and may we all meet again. Safe and sound.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prior to this however, the Sailor Guardians were having a late night meeting before they themselves when home. The topic of discussion being Sailor Gaea.

"Sorry to keep you three out later than usual, but this is an important meeting and we've haven't really discussed." Luna said, starting the meeting.

"It's okay, Luna." Ami said.

"No, it's not! I could be home eating some food or going to sleep right now." Usagi whined.

"Oh, just be quiet. This isn't about your stomach or sleeping. We're all losing a little sleep, so suck it up!" Rei yelled.

"Anyway. What are your thoughts about her? Usagi, you were the one who saw her the longest. What do you say?" Luna asked getting back to the topic.

"She just showed up out of nowhere. She helped me when the monster sent this big fireball at me that I wouldn't have been able to dodge. Shouting Dawn's Rose or... was it Rose Dawn? Either way, she was fast and good at dodging the enemies attacks. She also called the monster 'Dark Kingdom scum.' She was bossy like Rei too." Usagi answered getting an angry shout from Rei.

"She seemed confident in herself. Remember what that cat said when he came up to her? 'This is the new Sailor Guardian. Sailor Gaea. We look forward to working with you in the future.' They say they want to work with us, yet they haven't contacted us all this time. Wouldn't she have shown us who she really is if she was? Then that cat called her milady. Why call her such formal titles? And according to him, that was her first battle." Ami added.

"The real questions include who is she. How did she get the transformation broach? How did she know about the Dark Kingdom? Something we only learned about a little bit before she appeared. Is she a real guardian or is this some trick the enemy has created?" Rei added.

"I'm nearly 100% sure that cat we saw was the same one who stole the broach to begin with, so whoever Sailor Gaea really is got it from him. The vibes I got from her is similar to the ones I got prior to meeting each of you. So she truly is the true Sailor Gaea. I bet that cat told her about the Dark Kingdom too. Or at least part of it. That cat could be the enemy and could be using Sailor Gaea. Tricking her for some purpose. There are so many possibilities and too little information." Luna sighed.

They all sighed as they pondered the possibilities.

"Anyway. Until we figure out something, let's be careful around her in the future and try to see if we can find out anything. We certainly won't find out anything tonight. Goodnight." Ami suggested.

The others nodded and they went their separate ways. Rei was looking forward to tomorrow. Her brilliant plan would be put into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Nephrite was waiting out on the balcony of his mansion for the girl Ayame to come by. He had wondered nearly the entire night why he had been so nice to her. He didn't have to do what he did or promise his signature for her petition. His mind also wondered about the vision he saw and the general feeling he got around her that he knew her from somewhere but couldn't place where. He certainly had never been to Italy.

He sighed and decided to not let it bother him. He did need to keep up the Masato Sanjouin persona. The petition was good publicity. He reasoned with himself. Even though he had a nagging feeling that wasn't why he did what he did. Shoving the matter aside, he thought about how well him plan was going so far. The Sailor Guardians wouldn't know what hit them. Then, he felt a disturbance in the shield he had put around the mansion to alert him if people had wandered on to his property. 'It must be the girl.' He thought. Getting up, he teleported near the drive way to make it look like he came out of the woods. As Ayame came into view he greeted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning Ayame went out with purpose and the drive to succeed. But she hesitated when she came the Masato Sanjouin's mansion.

'What if he changed his mind? What if he is busy right now? Should I go ahead a go to the door or wait on the sidewalk.' Such thoughts plagued her mind.

Though she didn't have to worry long as he came out of the woods. After exchanging pleasantries, she gave him the petition to sign.

"By the way. Be careful when you go to the park. I heard this morning something weird happened to the contrition workers last night and they quit. It's better safe than sorry. Good luck." He said as he walked back to the mansion.

Ayame wondered what happened, but went on her way to get more signatures. If the construction company quit, then that would give her more time to get more support and hopefully stop them in time. Along the way, she bumped into Ami and the cat, Luna was with her. Though, Ami looked sad for some reason. Even though she didn't know the girl well, Ayame thought since Usagi was such good friends with her, she would try and make the effort to be friends as well.

"Hey, Ami! You feeling ok? You look down." Ayame asked as she came up to walk beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the park Mr. Kokurtitsu was meeting with the Park representative. The last time he bothered to come by was to tell him his precious park was going to be destroyed. The greedy man. The reason no one else helped maintain the park was that they didn't want to pay anyone else. They were lucky he took such pride in his work or it wouldn't nearly look amazing as it did.

"Well, the construction company that was doing the job at the park has quit. At this point, it looks like we'll keep the park the way it is. And so, we would like for you to continue taking care of it, as usual." The representative explained.

'Good riddence!' Mr. Kokurtitsu thought. But kept his thoughts to himself and only let out a quite hum. "Hmm..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? You've got to be kidding. That doesn't sound like the same man from yesterday." Ayame said after Ami told her what happened with Mr. Kokurtitsu.

"Yeah, he's never been so strict before. I wonder what happened to him." Ami said. Worry evident on her face.

Lapsing into silence, Ayame thought about it all. 'This sounds like what happened to Rui. She acted like a totally different person. Actaeon did say the enemy was targeting people and taking all their energy all at once. If that's true, Mr. Kokurtitsu's life could be in danger. Masato Sanjouin also mentioned something weird happened last night and the construction company quit. This can't be a coincidence, can it? Anyway, I'll have to keep a close eye on Mr. Kokurtitsu. There's no telling if the other Sailors are even aware of this going on. If it is anything like what happened to Rui, then it will take a few days at the very least.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the meeting between Mr. Kokustitsu and the park rep was over and he was more than irritated. "Ugh! I'm tired of this unreliable construction company." The rep said with a sigh. Throwing his still lit cigarette on the ground and not bothering to crush it to put it out. "Do they really expect me to believe that insects and animals attacked them?"

What he didn't notice as he left was a small squirrel come up to the fallen cigarette and it's eyes glowing.

Not far off Ayame, Ami, and Luna hear a scream. Running towards the sound, the girls find squirrels attacking the man who they assumed was the one who screamed.

"What's happening?" Ami shouted in alarm.

The man continued to run and thrash about. Trying to rid himself of the furry creature. "I won't come near this park ever again!" He yelled. Climbing over the fence he disappears out of sight with the final cry. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

Now Ayame knew this wasn't a coincidence. This had to be the work of the Dark Kingdom. She had to find Mr. Kokurtitsu before it was too late. She couldn't transform with Ami around. So with that in mind, she quickly ran off to find the park caretaker.

Ami and Luna meanwhile hadn't noticed Ayame was gone yet and whispered to each other as they notice even more squirrels.

"Those squirrels are filled with evil energy!" Luna whispered.

"Huh?!" Ami said in alarm.

"This has to be the work of the Dark Kingdom!" Luna further explained.

"Oh, no! Did they get to Mr. Kokustitsu too?!" Ami fretted.

Running through the park, Ayame was still searching for Mr. Kokurtitsu without any luck.

"Ayame!" A familiar voice called out to her. From out of the brush Actaeon came bounding towards her.

"Actaeon! The Dark Kingdom has chosen a new target! I think it's Mr. Kokurtitsu. I can't find him anywhere!" Ayame told him as she cought her breath.

Before he can say anything they hear Mr. Kokurtitsu talking to someone. They run closer to the voice they make out what he is saying.

"All you ungrateful humans! You've abused the gifts Mother Nature has given you! The only way to make up for it is with your deaths!" Mr. Kokustitsu yelled out.

Ayame watched in horror as she watched a symbol appear on his hat. Since she hadn't seen how the monster was released last time she didn't not what to expect. The energy had reached its peak much faster than it had with Rui. Maybe it depended on the person. The Monster rose like a shadow attached to Mr. Kokurtitsu's hat. Long and fluid in it's movements with claws. Like Rui before him, Mr. Kokustitsu fainted from being drained of all his energy. Unlike Rui however, his hair turned white. Actaeon was right! If nothing was done, his life would be in danger.

Once the monster was fully formed it released a sinister laugh. Like the other one it had bits of jewelry. Seriously! Since when did monsters have fashion sense. It's legs were green with huge thorns. It's skin purple. It's arms were strange in the fact near the wrist it looked like there was once tiny branches that had been cut off. On the wrist were leaf bracelets. Golden armor covered it's torso but still showed a little cleavage. Around it's neck a blue necklace. On it's pointed ears were gold long pointed earrings. On it's face looked like white face paint over the cheeks and above its long grass like green eyebrows that left the face and curled up into the air. Red eyes glanced at its surroundings as the same shade of lips pulled into a sinister smirk. It's hair reminded Ayame of a bush. There was also a small diamond on it's forehead.

Seeing there was no time like the present, Ayame transformed. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!" Ayame called out. Once it was over, Sailor Gaea looked for the next opportunity to strike.

"Hear me, all you animals in this park! Attack the humans! Ahh!" The Monster shouted.

When Sailor Gaea looked around to see who she, the monster, was talking to, she found Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury being attacked by butterflies. The same cat that was with them before was being attacked by squirrels. She was surprised how quickly they got there. Seeing as they were getting nowhere, Sailor Mercury used her special move.

"Bubble Spray!" The resulting mist making the flying insects fall and the squirrels appear to fall asleep.

Watching Sailor Mercury for the first time in action, Sailor Gaea didn't have anything to base it off of, but she seemed to be really fired up about this fight.

"We've stopped your animal attack, and now we're gonna stop you!" Sailor Mercury announced.

Apparently, Sailor Gaea was right when Sailor Moon said, "Wow! Sailor Mercury is all fired up!"

"Hm! In that case! Hand flower!" The Monster cried out its attack. Its hand transforming into a flower and in the center was a ball of vines.

"Look out! Sailor Moon! No!" Sailor Mercury tried to warn her companion, only to see Sailor Moon tangled in them and fall over.

The Monster, clearly proud of its self smirked and turned its attention to Sailor Mercury. "Heh! Petasos Rope!"

Sailor Mercury, being distracted trying to help Sailor Moon didn't see the attack coming, "Huh?" Then with a cry, tackled to the ground by the vines that was the monsters hair. Struggling and trying to free herself.

"Sailor Mercury! No!" Sailor Moon yelled. Helpless to save her comrade or herself.

After thinking for a moment the monster makes a decision. "Hm. I'll get rid of you first!"

Sailor Mercury looks at Mr. Kokustitsu and Sailor Gaea could see the determination and fire in her eyes grow. Did she know him somehow? "Can't lose!" She cried.

"And you certainly won't! Not while I'm around! Dawn's Rose!" Sailor Gaea cried out. The golden rose petals flying through the air and cutting the vines holding Sailor Mercury.

"What?! Who did that?!" The monster bellowed in rage. Searching for the one responsible.

Sailor Gaea jumped out of the bushes and faced the monster. "Nature is full of surprises, but you're one nasty surprise. How a wicked Dark Kingdom weed like you got into this beautiful paradise is beyond me!"

"I am Sailor Gaea! The protector of humanity and nature! On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!" She finished with her catchphrase.

Seeing Sailor Mercury free, Sailor Moon began to wine and complain. "Sailor Gaea! Why didn't you free me?! Someone get me out of these things!"

Her cries for help were soon answered when they heard someone shout "Fire Soul!"

Sailor Moon's bonds were now on fire, she screamed and rolled around to put them out. Now freed.

"You ok?!" Sailor Mars said as she finally arrived.

"I'd be better if you didn't try to set me on fire!" Sailor Moon yelled at her. Sailor Gaea wondered if the girl complained about everything all the time, but she did have to cut her some slack. Sailor Moon was on fire and if Sailor Gaea had been in her place, she would of freaked out too.

Sailor Mars wasn't as understanding as she placed her hands on her hips. "Is that how you talk to someone who just saved you?!" She demanded.

"Uhh..." Sailor Moon replied, unsure how to respond.

"Oh, so she's the one who interrupted my date!" Sailor Mars ranted, agitated.

"We have bigger problems than her interrupting a date, Sailor Mars! If we don't defeat her, the Dark Kingdom's target this time's life will be in danger!" Sailor Gaea scolded.

Sailor Mars held back a growl of annoyance but held her tongue, seeing Sailor Gaea had a point.

The monster meanwhile retracted her hair back and observed her new opponents. Now Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were both worked up and ready to get rid of this monster.

"You'll pay for exploiting Mr. Kokuritsu's kindness!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Proving Sailor Gaea's hypothesis that Mercury did in fact know caretaker.

"Yeah, and for turning a beautiful park into a place for evil!" Sailor Mars added. Probably still peeved for her date being interrupted. After some fancy posing the two Sailors ended their impromptu speech with, "And now, in the name of the moon.. We'll punish you!"

"Aw! Hey, you stole my catchphrase!" Sailor Moon whined.

"Really? That's what you're worried about at a time like this? " Sailor Gaea snapped at her annoyed.

The Monster huffed at them, not that impressed. "Hm. Enough of you impudent humans! I'll kill you all!" She said as she prepared both hands for another attack. However, she is stopped when she got hit in the face by a rose. The monster letting out an, "Agh!"

Sailor Moon, seeing the practically trademark rose throwing, looked around and gasped as she noticed Tuxedo Mask standing in a tree. 'How did he get up there without tearing or getting his suit dirty?' Sailor Gaea wondered. But then again. Monsters were coming out of a man's hat and talking cats so there were some things that just couldn't be explained.

"Thanks, Tuxedo Mask!" She yelled.

"It's up to you now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Got it! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon shouted as she threw her tiara like a Frisbee.

The Monster was unable to move as the attack reached her as she cried out in horror and pain. "Agh! Ah-Ah-Ahh!" Her body disappearing like leaves.

Sailor Gaea looked over at Mr. Kokuritsu and she watched as his hair and skin turn back to normal. The only thing different was he somewhat struggled to breathe. Sailor Gaea couldn't help but let out sighs of relief.

"Till we meet again, Sailor Guardians." Tuxedo Mask says, gaining the attention of the Sailor Guardians. With a swoosh of his cape, he left.

Sailor Moon watching him go lets out an audible dreamy sighs saying, "My hero!"

"That's kinda funny since you, yourself are considered a superhero. I gotta go, now that the park caretaker is safe. I'll see you next time." Sailor Gaea says as she walks away.

"Hold it!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

Sailor Gaea didn't see any harm in seeing what she wanted, so she stopped and turned to look over her shoulder. Silently raising an eyebrow asking what she wanted.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I'm Sailor Gaea. I thought I already said that earlier." She replied.

"No! Not that! Who are you really? How did you become a Sailor Guardian and why don't you join us after we defeat a monster? You just show up and leave. We're suppose to be a team." Sailor Mars yelled.

"We are a team. I came and joined in the fight to defeat today's monster and the monster that drained Rui Saionji. We worked together. If that isn't a team, then I don't know what is. There's a time and place for everything. I could ask all of you the very same questions. Who are you? How did you become Sailor Guardians? Why haven't you shown me who you really are? Here you are interrogating me when all I've done is help you. That's hardly the way to treat teammates. I can't answer all your questions right now. But be rest assured that I'm on your side and when the time is right, I'll tell you who I really am. Bye." Sailor Gaea finished.

Without another word, Sailor Gaea left. The others hanging their heads. They were kind of being hypocrites. After going far enough, Sailor Gaea returned to being Ayame and hurried. She went around and came from the opposite direction to where Mr. Kokurtitsu was. The man probably still unconscious and when he woke up would be confused.

When she got there, Ayame saw Ami, Rei, and Usagi.

"Hey! Is Mr. Kokurtitsu okay?!" She shouted as she came up to them.

"Ayame! Are you okay? You disappeared so suddenly earlier." Ami said.

"Sorry about that, Ami. I was worried about Mr. Kokurtitsu and went to see if he was okay. I'm glad the rest of you are fine." Ayame answered.

Grunting, Mr. Kokurtitsu was coming around. Ami kneeled down to help him as he opened his eyes.

"Ami, I don't remember. What happened to me?" Mr. Kokuritsu asked.

"It's alright. Don't worry now. You were just having a bad dream." Ami answered. Though the answer confused Ayame. Maybe that's what the Sailor Guardians told them to say to explain since he wouldn't remember. Ami and the others did get there before she did.

"Mr. Kokurtitsu. I have some good news for you! The petition is getting to a good start. I managed to get a lot of signatures so far and someone I met yesterday is going to help raise awareness. We can still save the park." Ayame told him.

"Thank you." He said.


	3. Ayame becomes a Bride!

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Sometime after, the petition proved to be a success and after the incidents with the Dark Kingdom, there was little opposition. Days after, Ayame, Naru, and Usagi were once again in class. One of Ayame's favorite classes besides Art. Home Economics. She didn't necessarily like everything about the class, but she found it fun to make her owns designs of clothes.

She was at least awake while the others struggle to pay attention or the others who had already lost the battle and fallen asleep. Much like the resident bun head, but that was hardly new.

The teacher, Ms. Akiyama, was in front of the class. Drawing on the board. She had blueish-greenish hair in a bun. Round glasses and wore a lab coat under which was a pink button shirt and a yellow rose attached. Ayame couldn't see it at the moment, but her teacher also wore an orange skirt with a white belt.

Turning from the board she said, "That's how to measure darts for a dress." sighing with a dreamy expression on her face. Ms. Akiyama had been distracted for the entire class.

Naru seemed to have noticed this too as she looks at Usagi, who in her sleep muttered, "Sure, I'll have another pork bun."

Seriously, if it wasn't a guy it was food.

Ms. Akiyama walked to the window. Still in her own little world. After classes, Ayame and the girls when out for ice cream.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ms. Akiyama. She's so distracted." Naru commented.

Usagi yawned before answering. "You're telling me! That home economics class was so boring, I can't even wake up now that it's over!" Adding another yawn to prove her point.

Naru nodded. "Ms. Akiyama used to be really passionate about sewing, too! I just don't know what could of happened to her."

"Well, I can answer that!" Umino said popping up from behind Ayame.

All three were startled and turned their wrath upon him. "Why are you always popping up and scaring us all the time?!"

Umino didn't answer the girls question and continued with the explanation of why Ms. Akiyama was acting odd. Ayame doubted it was because of a monster. The pattern so far was making them more aggressive and mean. Not distracted. "Uh-oh. I actually found out the cause of Ms. Akiyama's strange behavior. I believe that it is strongly connected to her engagement."

"Her engagement!" The three of them exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. Ms. Higure Akiyama is thirty-four years old and still unmarried. But she's strongly determined to change that. Her greatest desire is to marry her beloved in a beautiful ceremony while wearing a wedding dress that she sewed herself." Umino explained.

How he got this information confused Ayame. Did the boy stalk people? Or was it because he was kind of a teacher's pet and they just gossiped with him around. It was either that or the boy might have a career as a private detective.

Umino went on to explain how Ms. Akiyama's fiancé proposed to her. How did he find out this stuff?!

"Well, it's not an ideal situation, but as long as they love each other." Umino finished. Closing his memo book.

"Give me the ideal or nothing at all! I believe in impossibly high standards! As long as they're handsome, go for it! Take a chance with them! I, for one, plan to get married by the age of twenty-five!" Usagi told them. Clearly, not moved by the story. When her ice cream fell on her head, Ayame could help but think it was life giving Usagi a reality check and cooling her off both literaly and metaphorically.

"She wants a handsome guy! I'm doomed!" Umino cried. Poor guy. He was seriously crushing hard on Usagi. He deserved someone else.

Naru ignored them and ate her ice cream.

Ayame sighed as Usagi tried to get the ice cream out of her hair. "I don't understand what the rush is. We're only fourteen and in middle school. We have the rest of our middle school years, high school years, and college. If and when I ever marry, I personally want it to be for love. I don't care if he isn't hansome, or rich. He doesn't have to be prince or anything fancy like that. As long as he make me happy is enough for me."

"That's amazing, Ayame." Naru told her.

"Thanks. I'll see you later, Naru, Umino. Come on Usagi. We need to head home and I need to stop by the Juban Community Center before that to do some volunteer work."

Gathering their bags the two left and headed to the Community Center. Purely coincidently a wedding was taking place. The people invited talking and congratulating the new husband and wife.

Usagi gasps at the beautiful scene. "What a beautiful bride! I'm so jealous! That really is the dream of every young girl in love. I hope it's me someday."

Ayame just sighed. She had to agree with Usagi a little there. She hoped she would also find the right man and get married. Looking over before heading into the center to the volunteer area she noticed something and pointed it out. "Hey Usagi, look!"

On the sidewalk some men in suits were putting up a sign. Once it was put down the two girls got a closer look at it and read it.

"Hm. What's this? A handmade wedding dress contest? And the grand prize is a lavish, all-expense wedding reception?!" Usagi cried out.

"As well as a honeymoon in Hawaii?" Ayame asked.

Usagi ignored her as she rabbled on beginning to daydream. "Wow! A lavish wedding reception! I can just picture it! And my groom would be..."

Ayame thought about what her wedding would be like. She would wear a traditional veil that would cover her face until the groom would move it. She could just imagine her father crying at her wedding and trying not to. She was his only baby girl after all. She also thought how it was just the reception and honeymoon. Whoever won would still have to pay for everything else like the dress, the ceremony and invitations.

Breaking out of her daydreaming Usagi began to laugh until she realized something. "Ugh, but I'm hopeless when it comes to sewing. I'll never be able to make a dress!"

"Hold on! An all-expense-paid wedding reception?!" A familiar voice said. Usagi and Ayame turned to see none other than Rei. "But what if you don't have anyone- I mean, what if you and your fiance haven't decided on a date?!" Rei asked.

"Please try to remain calm. The prizewinner can choose to have the ceremony held at any time they want." The Emcee answered.

The crowd gasped at the new information. That just sweetened the deal for many girls hoping for the future.

"Alright!" Rei said as she chuckles. "I'd better hurry up then, and make my move!"

"Hi, Rei." Usagi said smugly.

"Ah! Usagi!" Rei said startled.

"Whatcha doing?" Usagi continued.

"Oh, nothing! Ha-ha-ha! Why are you here?" Rei asked before switching gears and asking Usagi about her mother.

Seeing how Rei hadn't noticed her yet and Usagi seemed to forgotten she was there, Ayame decided to take her leave. She checked the volunteer area and nothing new was happening since her petition. After leaving, she saw many of the women and girls from before and others at the store Cloth Azubu Jyuban. The customers fighting over the fabrics. Ayame couldn't help but think they were crazy.

What she didn't expect to see was Masato Sanjouin come out of the store.

"Mr. Sanjouin! Don't tell me you're planning on enter the contest, too." Ayame joked.

"Ms. Mascari? Interesting to see you again. I heard the petition went well and no. I'm not entering the contest." He answered stressing the no. "Are you planning on entering? If you wanted cloth, it's probably gone by now." He continued looking back in the shop.

"I'm afraid not. Sounds nice and all, but even if I had a chance to win, there's still other expenses to consider and the fact I'm still in middle school. I'm a little young to be considering marriage anytime soon. If and when I marry, I want it to be for love." She told him.

"That's an interesting answer. Most girls would jump at the chance of the free reception and honeymoon. If you don't mind me asking, what would your ideal groom look like?" Masato asked.

"Well, ideally what he'd look like doesn't really matter. I don't care if he's rich or not. He doesn't have to be a prince." Ayame said.

Masato stiffened for a moment. Making Ayame pause. He shook his head for a moment and motioned for her to continue.

"What really matters, what would make him different from all the rest would be that he would be honest, kind, courageous, strong-hearted, and would love me for who I am. That's all I really want. Sorry probably boring you with my silly rambling." Ayame said with an embarrassed blush.

Masato chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I asked after all. Good luck meeting him one day. Bye. Ms. Mascari." He said as he headed to his car and drove off.

Meanwhile, Nephrite was internally freaking out a bit. It was brief and blurry. The only thing he really got from this new vision was a voice. It was the only thing that was clear. It was a girls voice saying. "I don't care if you're a prince or not! Even if you were the poorest beggar, I'd still love you Nephrite! You're the most honest, the kindest, most courageous, strong-hearted man I've ever known. Most of all, you love me not because of my title, but for me! You would be a liar if you said you didn't feel the same!"

Who in the world would say that to him? And why was that vision triggered when Ayame said those things? Both this vision and the last one happened when she was around. What she said and the vision certainly sounded similar. He certainly didn't remember anyone saying that to him in the Dark Kingdom. Concepts such as honesty, kindness, and love were foreign and nearly unheard of there. It was more of a love for power and position than the type humans went on and on about. There was no love in the Dark Kingdom.

Shaking off these thoughts he started a new train of thought. The other day, he confirmed there was in fact another Sailor Guardian, Sailor Gaea. For whatever reason, the others didn't seem to trust her. He wondered if he could use that to his advantage later on. Anyway, he hoped Black Widow would do better than the last two. He couldn't pull off a Jadeite! Always failing his missions. Though now he understood the headache his predecessor was going through now. Nephrite would simply have to wait and see. If matters got serious enough, he would take matters into his own hands and he would succeed where Jadeite failed!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Ayame along with Naru and Usagi were going to Ms. Akiyama's house. Usagi had called earlier and asked them to come along. Seeing she didn't really have any other plans and after telling her parents where she was going, Ayame decided it wouldn't hurt to go with them. While on the way, Naru and Usagi gossiped about the wedding dress contest.

"An all-expense-paid wedding reception?! Whoa, I had no idea!" Naru said surprised.

"Yeah! And that's why I've got to enter this contest! You see?" Usagi explained. Revealing the true purpose behind this visit to their teachers house.

"Now I get it. I thought it was weird that you'd want to go to Ms. Akiyama's house. And what makes you think you can suddenly sew when you've never been able to stay awake through one of her classes?" Naru pointed out.

"I have to learn! I don't know what else to do!" Usagi whined.

Ayame sighed as she walked ahead of them. "Just keep me out of it. Like I said before, we're still a bit young to be thinking about marriage."

"Oh, come on, Ayame! Getting married is the dream every young girl in love !" Usagi argued.

"Maybe yours and all the others entering the contest, but again like I said before. Keep me out of it." Ayame said.

"But you know, making a wedding dress isn't easy even for people who know how to sew well. And you'll probably just give up before you're half way through." Naru said getting back to the original topic.

"I'll be fine, alright!" Usagi tried to assure her friend.

Above them on a wall, Luna came by and watched them. Luna couldn't place it, but she was getting interesting feelings from both Naru and Ayame. But they couldn't be Guardians. Naru had been attacked many times before and Rei and Ami had their symbols appear when they were in danger. So it couldn't be that. Maybe she was losing her touch about these things. Luna had been around both girls and this feeling never appeared before.

After the last time they ran into Sailor Gaea, Luna had been looking for a way to find her. She still had something that technically belonged to her that the cat from last time didn't steal. It was similar to the glove in the fact it had the same design on it as it did on the back hand of the glove, but instead of a glove, it was a hair ornament used to tie her hair up. Like a small braid or something. It functioned like the Transformation Pen, transforming the wearer into whatever they wanted. Now that could be really troublesome in the wrong hands.

Turning her attention back to the girls, Luna watched Usagi talk to Naru.

"Remember, a woman's faith can split mountains." Usagi misquoted.

"Who says that?!" Naru asked.

Usagi sheepishly scratched her back as she answered with a few laughs. "Well, maybe I said it wrong."

"What's she up to now?" Luna muttered.

"Hey, guys? Take a look at this." Ayame said getting their attention. At the apartment complex before them was a short business man holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Who's he?" Usagi asked.

"That guy looks totally out of place with a bouquet." Naru observed.

"He's kinda goofy-looking, huh?" Usagi said with a laugh.

"Ha! Yeah, but we shouldn't say stuff like that!" Naru agreed.

"Guys! Look at who's apartment he's going to." Ayame said watching the man and surprised when he stopped.

"That's Ms. Akiyama's place!" Usagi pointed out.

"You mean?!" Naru said in disbelief.

"That's Ms. Akiyama's fiancé?!" They both asked.

All three of them watched as the man knocked on the door. Ayame got closer to hear what he was saying. So she was snooping a bit. She was as curious as everyone else.

"Uh, Higure?" The man called, knocking again. "Is something wrong, sweetheart? What aren't you answering my phone calls? Are you not feeling well or something?" He must of heard something from where he was standing."Uh, Higure?"

Without warning the door opened and knocked him back a bit. Looking at the door he said. "Agh! Huh? Higure, is that you?"

The woman said nothing as she glared at him and didn't even apologize for hitting him with the door.

Ayame looked at the woman who was supposedly Ms. Akiyama. She looked like a totally different person. The Ms. Akiyama she knew wore more conservative clothing. This woman wore a black tank top that ended at her midriff, over it was a yellow-green shirt tied at the waist and purple shorts. Her hair was down and she wore a hot pink lipstick. Ms. Akiyama never wore lipstick and honestly, it didn't suit her at all. She also noticed Ms. Akiyama had green eyes instead of blue.

"Uh, I, Uh..." The man stuttered. Probably had never seen Ms. Akiyama wearing such clothing before.

Ms. Akiyama narrowed her eyes and said, "What the hell is this?!" Knocking the bouquet out of his hands. "Now listen! Don't you come near me until the Juban Community Center's dress contest is over! If you do, I'm calling off the engagement! Got it?!" She yelled before she started shivering. "My dress! My dress! I've got to get back to making my wedding dress! I need to finish it fast!"

Without another word, she shut the door and probably got back to her dress. There went Usagi's plan of getting help from Ms. Akiyama.

"Higure?" The man called one last time.

"No way! That was Ms. Akiyama?!" Naru totally not believing their teacher could look or act like that.

"She mentioned the contest..." Usagi gasped. "She's entering! She's gonna be tough competition! Oh, no! Not good!"

"That's your concern?" Naru gave her friend a 'Are you serious?' look.

'That teacher. Something is not right about her.' Luna thought.

Ayame had already had a strong hunch that Ms. Akiyama was the latest target. Rui's eyes had turned blank so it wasn't that far fetched it could turn her eyes green. Either that or she got colored contacts. That still didn't change that fact she was acting more aggressive like Rui and Mr. Kokuritsu. Ignoring that for a moment, Ayame ran up to talk to the man and try to help the situation. When Ms. Akiyama returned to normal, she wouldn't remember what she did, but she would probably still want to marry him.

"Excuse me. Um, hi. You don't know me, but I'm one of Ms. Akiyama's students." Ayame explained. "Please don't take her words too harshly. She's not herself right now. She wants to win the contest to get the free wedding reception and honeymoon to Hawaii for the both of you. She's just really stressed because she's doing it for you. Just give her some space until the contest is over like she said. She'll come back to you same as before." Ayame assured him.

"Thank you." The man said after absorbing all the information, now with a smile on his face. Somewhat relived.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in her apartment, Ms. Akiyama was steadily working on her dress. The sewing machine rattling as she worked. The look on her face was one of pure concentration. The crest of Nephrite glowing faintly as she worked. Completely unnoticed by it's holder. Waiting for the best moment to strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Days later, Luna and Ami walked up the steps to the Hikawa shrine to visit Rei. She had finally gotten around to sharing her suspicions with Ami and would share them with Rei too.

"You know, she hasn't been to school in a while, either." Ami informed her.

"Oh? Well, we bett-" Luna said before being interrupted by a cry. Turning the furry feline and the middle school girl watched the sight before them. Rei was wearing what looked like another robe of a kimono and hat over her miko outfit as she ran away from Grandpa Hino.

"Hey, come back here Rei! Just what are you planning to do with the only wedding kimono I have to rent out to customers?!" Grandpa cried out, trying to catch his granddaughter and get back the precious kimono.

Due to the hat, Rei couldn't quite see where she was going and subsequently bumped into Ami and Luna.

"Sorry!" Rei apologized. Managing to stay standing. Ami and Luna not being so lucky. Ami's skirt moving up a bit and Grandpa Hino laughed at what happened. He quickly grabbed back the kimono before getting on to Rei.

"Hmph! Here I thought you were running off to elope with someone! Wha-Wait a minute, you're not-" Grandpa started, beginning to fear the worst.

Getting what he was assuming Rei quickly cleared his suspicions. "Hey! You know me better than that! Do you really believe I'd wear that to enter the handmade wedding dress contest?!"

Grandpa Hino sighed a little before going into another rant of a different topic. "Well in any case... I will not allow a sacred wedding kimono to be used in some sacrilegious contest!"

"What's her grandpa angry about, anyway?" Luna whispered to Ami. Confused about what was going on. The man usually being a happy ball of sunshine.

Before Ami could answer, Grandpa came over to talk to her about getting married at the shrine and tried to hit on her, causing Rei to hit him in the head with a broom.

Unknown to all of them, Actaeon was watching from some bushes and sighed at their antics. 'Why couldn't they be more like Ayame? But, then again I might be a bit biased.' He thought.

Leading Ami and Luna away, Rei brought the two to the back near her room to get away from her slightly perverted grandfather and talk privately. Actaeon followed them. He had to talk to the cat named Luna. They had never really met in this lifetime of the last one, but it was imperative he talked to her. After his stunt last time, with stealing the broach and glove, he had to be careful. He knew he wouldn't exactly be welcomed warmly among them, but it was for Ayame's sake. He had to at least apologize. With any luck he could get what he really came here for. He was lucky last time to be able to snag the broach and glove. Now Luna would be more wary and less likely to just take it out without reason. He knew they didn't trust him and it was understandable. Given their first meeting. But he had his reasons for what he did.

He already knew before Luna where Sailor Gaea was and even though she was right under Luna's nose. Besides Sailor Moon, the other two Sailor guardians were practically found by pure luck. How long would it have taken her to find Sailor Gaea? Until she was attacked and her life in danger?! Actaeon did think so. These people were idiots half the time. It was safer for him to do it himself. Plus he gave Ayame probably more information as to why they were really fighting than Luna did.

He had to steal them because Luna didn't know him. Any sane person would just hand over the broach and glove to a complete stranger. Now, he needed to get the last object that rightfully belonged to his charge. Peaking around the bend, he watched them talk about Ms. Akiyama and how she could be the next victim. He was sadden at how dense they were for not seeing the patterns like Ayame had already. Another reason he wished they were more like her.

"Anyway, we need to keep a close eye on her just in case she's the Dark Kingdoms' next target." Luna finished.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." Actaeon said from his hiding spot. The others searching for him. Coming out they were shocked to see him.

"You! What are you doing here!" Luna hissed.

"Miss Luna. Please calm yourself. I come in peace and wish to offer me extreme apology for how I acted, my rough treatment to a lady such as yourself, and for stealing from you." Actaeon said with a bow.

"What? That was ages ago! Why are you suddenly saying this now? How did you find us? And what do you mean by 'I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet'?" Ami asked.

"How do you know my name?" Luna asked.

"It's wasn't exactly easy. That's why it has taken me this long to do so. As for what I meant, Sailor Gaea has found out a pattern in the victims of late. The more time under the influence of the monsters hidden within an object in their possession, the more aggressive and mean they become. Even going as far as to be cruel to those that they cherish. Rui Saionji was like that to a girl she considered her little sister. Mr. Kokurtitsu was like that to a frequent visitor of the park he worked at. The other day Ms. Akiyama was rude to her fiancé. But Rui and Ms. Akiyama both have had a difference in the looks of their eyes. I'm surprised the four of you haven't noticed." He explained.

The girls were now feeling bad at not noticing. Now it was obvious now.

"As for how I knew your name, the girls called you that multiple times. My name is Actaeon by the way. Anyway, I came to apologize for tackling you and stealing. I had no other choice at the time. You don't know me, but I'm the one in charge of looking after Sailor Gaea. It's my duty to give her guidance and help her in any way possible. I sensed her a while back before I stole the broach and glove."

"Besides Sailor Moon, the other two Sailor guardians were practically found by pure luck. How long do you think it would have taken you to find Sailor Gaea? Until she was attacked and her life in danger? I couldn't wait that long and I wasn't going to risk her life like that for you to find her. I took matters into my own paws and did your job for you. You've shown time and time again signs of being incompetent. Sailor Gaea is my charge. My responsibility. I knew you wouldn't trust a stranger with the broach and glove so at the first opportunity I took them off your paws. For that, I'm sorry. I also came here for another purpose. Sailor Gaea has one other object that belongs to her. I ask you to give it to me so I can make sure she gets it."

"You expect me just to give you The Transformation Hair-clip just like that?! How do you even know these things?" Luna cried out in shock.

"Yeah! How do we know this isn't some Dark Kingdom trick?" Rei piped up.

"If I was allied with the Dark Kingdom, wouldn't I have already told them your true identities, along with Sailor Gaea before she had the chance to become a Guardian? I know these things because it's my duty to know for the sake of Sailor Gaea. I know about your mission and such as well. The reason Sailor Gaea and I haven't joined you is safety precautions. Both yours and hers. When the time is right we will explain everything. Now. Please, give me the Hair-clip. You need to give it to her anyway and I'm the only one who knows where she is. I already gave Sailor Gaea the Broach and will give her the glove when she is ready. She still needs the hair-clip. Please." Actaeon begged.

The others thought for a moment before Ami spoke her thoughts on the matter. "Well. I think we should give it to him."

"What?!" Luna and Rei asked.

"He does bring up some good points. Besides, trust goes in both directions. Let's give him and Sailor Gaea a chance." Ami reasoned.

"OH, fine! I'll give it to you, Actaeon. But! If we catch you doing anything wrong with it or that you lied to us, you will pay for it." Luna warned as she jumped into the air and the hair-clip appeared.

"I would never willingly betray Sailor Gaea! You are her teammates and the same goes for all of you. I thank you for giving me this chance. All for you. Until we meet again, farewell." Actaeon said as he came over and picked up the Transformation Hair-clip and ran off.

The others couldn't help but wonder if they did the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Ayame sat in her room. Looking through a wedding dress book and sketching some designs for a wedding dress. Somehow, she couldn't get weddings out of her head. She blamed the contest and everyone going crazy over it. It was the only thing the girls from school would talk about. But she told herself it was okay to do it. Even if she wasn't entering the contest or planning on marrying soon, she reasoned it wouldn't hurt to try and make plans for the future now. That way, she would have a better idea what she wanted and not be overloaded with designs and details later on.

"Hello, Lady Ayame. What are you working on there?" Actaeon asked as he came through the window again.

"Hey, Actaeon. What have I told you about calling me that? We're friends, there's no need to call me such titles." Ayame pouted.

Actaeon just chuckled as her cute expression. It wasn't often she did so.

"Sorry. But to me you will always be a beautiful young lady. One that I greatly respect. As such I will call you by the proper titles you deserve. Now what are you working on already?" Actaeon finished.

Ayame blushed. "Geez! You really are a smooth talker aren't you, Actaeon? All this wedding dress talk has inspired me to draw some sketches of my own. What do you think?" She said as she lifted up her drawing for him to get a better look.

Ayame hadn't colored it yet, but the dress would be a white Trumpet/Mermaid style satin wedding dress with only one-shoulder made of lace. The lace beading had flowery designs and sequins that ended around the waist. The back of the drees was in A Sweep Train. In clothing, a train describes the long back portion of a skirt, overskirt, or dress that trails behind the wearer. Specifically in bridal terminology, the train is less than a foot and a half long, barely dusting the ground. This type of train was a good choice for brides who wanted the benefits of a train without all the fuss of managing one.

Over to the side of the drawing was a close up view of a pair of blue earrings and matching necklace. On the necklace there was one blue pointed oval surrounded by smaller ones. Then moving out towards the back were more crystals in the same pointed oval shape. Getting fewer as it went until there was just the smaller round ones meeting the chain. The earrings were similar with only one pointed oval per earring and the rest being the small circles. The necklace reminded Ayame of leaves and berries connected by silver vines.

It also had a traditional ivory lace veil that would reach her back and had pearls sown into it around the edges and within flower designs in the same shade of blue as the earrings and necklace.

Acyaeon smiled. "This is beautiful, Ayame. You might have a career in fashion when your older. When you do get married your groom won't know what hit him. Speaking of wedding dresses however, there's still Ms. Akiyama we need to think about."

"I know." Ayame said getting serious. "But we don't know what would happened if we tried to destroy the object the monster is hiding in. We have to wait until the monster reveals itself and defeat her. That way, we can same the victim. Why are all the monsters girls anyway?"

"I-I don't really have an answer for that, Ayame. That's just how it goes. Anyway, Ms. Akiyama's energy should reach it's peak at the contest. We'll need to be there just in case." Actaeon said.

"How? Just as a viewer, right? Even if you wanted me to enter, I don't have a dress." Ayame pointed out.

"Don't worry. I've got you covered. The reason I was out was to get you something. It's called the Transformation Hair-clip. Just put it into one of your braids for now. I'll teach you how to use it later but, like the name says, it will help you transform into different disguises when you normally can't enter a place and to look less inconspicuous." He said as he got it out for her and handed it over.

"Thanks, Actaeon. I'll take good care of it." Ayame said as she did as he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few days, Ms. Akiyama was still in her apartment. Her hard work had finally paid off. She was laughing and twirling. Her arms up high holding her dress. The crest glowed stronger than ever. The days without rest and the power of the monster within her dress drained her and begged for her to rest. With a tired look, slowly getting sleepier until her legs failed to keep her up, as she collapsed on the floor. Outside, unknown to her, her fiancé had left a bouquet of flowers at her front door. A little note wishing her good luck with the contest and saying he loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of the contest and spectators and contestants both rushed to enter the Juban Community Center.

"Thank you all for coming today to participate. This is going to be a fabulous event. Fabulous!" Emcee announced with a chuckle. Followed with him muttering. "What a great success."

Ayame was there among them and saw Usagi, Ami, Rei and Luna. None of them seemed to have a dress and judging by the bandages all over on Usagi's fingers. It wasn't without some effort. If Ayame had been there under normal circumstances, she would have gone over to speak with them. However, she left to get ready for her mission. Ms. Akiyama's life was far more important than taking the time to gossip about unimportant things. After entering the building she went to a quiet spot to talk to Actaeon.

"Ms. Akiyama will most likely be on the stage with the other contestants so it be easier to reach her if you're a contestant yourself. To use the Hair-clip. First you say "Gaea Power!" while rubbing the clip and then say what you want to transform into. It's that simple." Actaeon explained.

"Right! Gaea Power! Transform me into the bride in my picture!" Ayame said. A myriad of colors washing over her as the outfit she designed was now made real. Giving a twirl, Ayame asked, "Well, what do you think? Do I blend in? Or is it a bit much? I hope I don't get caught."

"Don't worry so much you look perfect for the contest. Don't worry. The Hair-clip will make it highly unlikely for anyone who knows you to recognize you. Plus the veil will help. Now go sign in and get ready for when Ms. Akiyama appears." Actaeon encouraged.

Reassured by his words, Ayame went to sign in, but along the way, she could of sworn she saw Usagi in a wedding dress. No, that couldn't be possible. Usagi was terrible with sewing and she doubted she could make a dress as nice as the one that girl was wearing.

Now lined up on stage the room was dark as she waited for it to begin. The spotlights flashing on temporarily blinding her as her eyes adjusted. She stayed calm and waited. Her nerves eating away at her.

"Ladies and Gentleman! The Juban Community Center's Hand-made Wedding dress contest is about to begin!" The Emcee announced.

The crowd in front of the stage clapped at his words and in their own excitement. Ayame turned her head slightly and looked at the other contestants. Still no sign of Ms. Akiyama yet. Were they wrong about her wanting to win the prize for the contest? After the crowd quieted down the Emcee continued.

"Thank you very much! First of all! Huh? What's going on?" Emcee said as the lights went out again and pink curtains moved aside to show a flight of stairs. A sling spotlight casting it's light onto a single woman. That woman begin Ms. Akiyama.

Looking at her for the first time in days and the dress Ms. Akiyama had been so stressed to finish Ayame was shocked to say the least. It wasn't the dress Ayame didn't like. It was clearly well made and was pretty as it shimmered in the light. Though Ayame was crazy about the feathers, it was her face that she really didn't like. The lines on her face, that Ayame assumed to be makeup, made her look ugly, like a wicked witch.

Apparently, Ms. Akiyama wasn't suppose to be there as the Emcee rushed over to her and voiced his complaint. "Hey! You can't interrupt the show like this!"

Ms. Akiyama glared at him with her eyes glowing red. Her voice harsher than the much gentler voice Ayame was used to. "Just shut up!" Ms. Akiyama yelled.

The Emcee looks into her eyes and sighs. His face blushing and his hands together as if in a prayer. "Yes, of course. Now I see it. You truly are the ideal bride. Please, won't you marry me?"

Ms. Akiyama looked at him as if he was a joke. "Silence! Do you really think someone as lowly as you is worthy of me?! The greatest men in every nation around the world should be bowing before me and they will do so, once word of my unsurpassed beauty spreads far and wide! And not only the men, but the women as well will kneel before me!" She declared as the Emcee fell over.

Akiyama released sinister laughter from her throat as her eyes continued glowing. The same crest that was on Mr. Kokurtitsu's hat appeared on the dress. People were dropping like flies.

"Don't look into her eyes! She'll put you to sleep!" Actaeon warned her. Ayame nodded her head as she turned her head and shut her eyes as an extra persuasion.

"Oh yeah?! Well you know what I think?! You think you're beautiful, with your dress and everything, but your face is the ugliest thing I've every seen in my entire life!" Ayame yelled.

Before Ms. Akiyama could do anything, she began to shake. The crest shining more brightly than ever.

From the crest a orange fog appeared and transformed into a cream goop. This in turn formed into the lasts monster. This monster certainly was ugly. The basic theme of it was a spider. Most likely a black widow. She had purple hair cut to her shoulder with two antennas sticking out. Her skin was orange and two black side marks decorated her cheeks. Due to her spider like body she had eight limbs. Four of them being what you would expect of a spider and her two arms not included were orange but with crab like pincers. Her legs were similar but had armored boots going up to her knees. The back part of the spider had a yellow design instead of a red one like a real black widow. She didn't were much besides a black fur like bathing suit. She had eight red eyes. Two being like a normal humans and the other four above them and two more above them. The monsters mouth was lined with teeth.

The girl from earlier was confronting the monster as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury came down in a wooden boat that said 'happy couple' in a spotlight. Them both shouting about how they would punish the monster for desecrating the wedding dresses. The girl down with Ayame shouted at them for showing off without her and yelling at the monster for ruining her chances at getting the reception and honeymoon. Then ripping off her dress she revealed herself to be Sailor Moon. Seeing no place like the present Ayame thought it would be best to transform too.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make-up!" Ayame yelled.

The other Sailor Guardians were shocked to see Sailor Gaea was there with them as she decided to have her own speech.

"Underneath the light of a thousand stars, each shining for the wishes of many women and their dreams for the future. Cherry blossoms releasing a sweet fragrance as they walk by the water front. The perfect scene for a honeymoon. How dare you posses Ms. Akiyama and make her and do such awful things. Poisoning her with your wicked venom and ruining her chances for getting the chance of having such a honeymoon with the man she loves. I won't stop until you're vanquished." Sailor Gaea said as walked up besides the others as they began posing. Sailor Gaea between Mercury and Sailor Moon.

"In the name of the Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"We'll punish you!" the girls shouted in unison.

"We'll see about that, you brats! Ah!" The Monster shouted as she scuttled over to them and launched her web at them. The spider webs got Sailor Moon. Wrapping around her as the others dodged. Being the one closest to Sailor Moon, Sailor Gaea wasn't unscathed from the attack. Her left arm got caught by the webs.

Sailor Mercury gasped, seeing her comrades predicament.

Sailor Mars called one of them an, "Idiot!" But Sailor Gaea didn't know who.

The Monster, seeing it what it caught in it's webs let out yet another sinister bout of laughter. Did monsters train and practice making their laughter so sinister? "I'm going to weave you a beautiful burial outfit made from your lifeless bodies!"

"No! No! No! Please!" Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Gaea tugged at the webs. Trying to release herself before snapping at the monster. "You couldn't make anything beautiful from these webs! Much less our corpses. You put silkworms to shame! This is disgusting, sticky, and it smells bad too!"

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury shouted causing a fog to settle over the place.

The Monster cried out at the lack of vision in shock and rage. "What is this?!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Gaea decided to take their chances and release the webs.

Sailor Mars shouting her attack. "Fire Soul!"

Sailor Gaea yelling out hers and trying to do the right moves while her movement was somewhat limited now. "Dawn's Rose!"

Luckily both attacks worked and tore apart the webs. Freeing Sailor Moon and releasing Sailor Gaea's left arm.

"Are you alright?!" Sailor Mercury asked Sailor Gaea and Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, dancing around trying to get the last traces of the web off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sailor Gaea answered.

Sailor Mars getting angry at Sailor Moon's actions yelled. "Get ahold of yourself!"

Sailor Moon calmed down a little as she brushed off the rest and apologized. "Sorry, I just can't stand spiders!"

Sailor Gaea understood this and decided to backup Sailor Moon this time and help cut her fellow guardian some slack. "To be honest, it wasn't pleasant for me either."

The Monster, getting fed up with the situation was searching for them in the mist. Yelling, "Curses! Where are you?! Ahh!" As it shot out web in any direction.

Sailor Moon decided to end it by using her finishing move and yelled. "Moon Tiara Action!"

The move cutting through the webs and towards the monster. It shouting in pain as it was destroyed. A cloud of red gas being released and almost melting away. With the monster gone the crowd began to wake up. Ms. Akiyama among them.

"Wh-what's this? Where am I? What happened?" Ms. Akiyama asked.

The Sailor Guardians congratulated themselves on a job well done and left. Turned out that Ms. Akiyama won anyway. After a few days after the contest, Ms. Akiyama asked Ayame to speak with her after class. Her fiancé told her what Ayame said and she asked her to be a bridesmaid. She accepted and now it was the day of the wedding.

Ayame now wore a yellow bridesmaid dress that was a chic floor-length A-line dress with a v neckline. The perfect shade of yellow to match the flowers on Ms. Akiyama's new wedding dress. It certainly suited her better than the other dress she had made with the monster hiding in it. Now the ceremony was over and the new couple made their way outside where their friends, coworkers, and family members were waiting to congratulate the new couple. Ayame couldn't help but let a few tears of joy out for the new couple. Even some of the now former Ms. Akiyama's students came to the wedding. Including, Usagi and Ami. Heck, even Rei came even though Ayame was pretty sure the two had never met.

"Ms. Akiyama, you look so pretty!" Ms. Sakurada yelled to her coworker, even though she addressed her wrong.

Ayame spotted Usagi and moved closer to be ready for when the bouquet was thrown.

"I can't believe he waited for her even after all those horrible things she said." Usagi to her friends.

"They say that looks aren't everything, but... " Rei said. Not impressed with the groom.

"Yeah, well, I still prefer handsome guys!" Usagi the even boy crazy girl said.

"Very mature, Usagi." Luna piped up.

Usagi just stuck out her tongue playfully, too happy to let Luna bother her.

"Hey, guys." Akame greeted them as she came over.

"Do you guys know the tradition that says whoever catches the bouquet is supposed to be the next one that gets married next?" Ami shared with them. Instantly grabbing the attention of the two resident boy crazy girls.

Ms. Sakurada over heard Ami and gasps "What? Really!" She asked.

At that moment the former Ms. Akiyama threw the bouquet yelling. "Alright, ladies! Catch!"

Ms. Sakurada, Usagi and Rei ran to catch it and began fighting over it. Only tossing it into the air towards Ami and Ayame. Ami briefly catches before seeing what she has and tossing it as if it were on fire. It then being caught by Ayame.

Ms. Sakurada, Usagi and Rei all disappointed let out. "Awh!"

Ayame couldn't help but blush and wondered, 'Who is it I will marry?'


	4. Flash of the Monster Camera

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me. The song in this chapter is "Cost of the Crown" by Mercedes Lackey**_

After the wedding, the days seemed to return to normal with no signs of any monsters. Actaeon was on edge as of late. Worrying that the Dark Kingdom would have already sent another monster by now and they didn't have a clue. Ayame was concerned as well, but it wasn't like there was anything they could do about it. They would just have to keep their eyes peeled and hope for the best.

Now at school, Ayame sat in her classroom with Usagi eating lunch. Usagi's favorite time of the day.

"Lunchtime! Oh, boy! This looks so good! Time to dig in!" Usagi said as she looked at her choices of rice, egg rolls, mini hot dogs, some baby tomatoes, and something else Ayame didn't know.

Meanwhile, Naru and some of the other girls Ayame didn't really know were talking about a magazine they had with them. "Wow, those photographs look amazing!" One girl said.

"You know what's really amazing? The kid who took these pictures is still only in middle school!" Naru added.

"He won the Japan Photo Contest?! Wow! He's a genius!" Another exclaimed.

"'Kijin Shinokawa, a young prodigy.' Cool." Naru read from the magazine. Usagi had gotten interested in their conversation as she came over and looked at the photos.

Reading about Kijin, Usagi saw where he went to school. "Huh? No way! He goes to Gohongi Boys' Middle School?!"

Usagi grabbed the magazine and Ayame's hand and soon the two of them were off to Ami's classroom.

"Usagi! Let go already!" Ayame said as she tried to free herself gently.

Ami wasn't listening to the commotion coming her way as she focused on her math problem as she ate. "Let's see, X minus Y times pi R squared..."

Usagi burst in and let go of Ayame as she showed the magazine to her friend. "Ami! You have to see this! Did you read the article about this boy? He goes to a school that's right near the T.A. Girls' Academy that Rei goes to!"

"Yes, I know." Ami answered. Not really bothered by the information or excited like Usagi. Ayame liked how she was so calm. It was like a refreshing stream of water after dealing the excitable bunny beside her.

"How can you be so calm about this?! Don't you understand?! We have the opportunity to meet someone famous today! C'mon, let's go and get his autograph!" Usagi urged.

"Can't. I have cram school this afternoon." Ami told her.

"Aw, Ami, that's all you ever do! We're only young once, you know! We should make the best of it by having some fun once in a while!" Usagi said trying to get her studious friend to have more of her brand of fun.

"I am having fun, because I really enjoy studying." Ami answered with a smile.

Usagi grunted and told her "You are so hopeless."

"Usagi. Don't try to force Ami into doing things she doesn't want to do. There's a time and place for everything. Whether it be for fun or studying. I personally admire Ami's work ethic and being so dedicated. As long as she's happy doing it, then let her. However, for you Ami, Usagi does sort of have a point. It doesn't hurt to take a break once in a while. Just not in this instance." Ayame said.

"Does this mean you're not coming with me too, Ayame?" Usagi whined.

"Sorry, Usagi. Like Ami, I have somewhere to be after school. And even if I didn't, I don't think it's a good idea treat a guy like he's a celebrity just because he's talented and won a award. He's still human just like the rest of us. He might not even want the attention and we would be a bother to him. If you really love doing an activity, then you shouldn't care to get an award or recognition. You should do it because you like it. If the guy is doing it for the fame, I don't want to meet him."

"Ayame~" Usagi whined with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. My answer's the same. I'll see you two later." Ayame said as she left the room.

"OH, DARN IT AYAME! You never want to spent time with me anymore! Shows how good a friend you are!" Usagi said.

Ayame froze and slowly turned to look at her friend with a glare. The room seeming to get colder the moment those words were spoken by Usagi.

"Are you implying I'm a bad friend, Usagi? That I'm ignoring you? If anyone has been ignoring anyone lately, it's you! For quite awhile now, you've been spending more and more time with Ami and Rei. Less with me and Naru. You didn't even invite her when Ami showed us the park awhile back. You have things you want to do and so do I. I'm not going to let you boss me around Usagi. That's not how friendship works. There will be times you want to spend time with just Ami and Rei and not with me and Naru. I have things to do. I try to be understanding with you, the least you can do is give me the same courtesy. I'll see you later." Ayame finished without another glance.

Ayame fumed as she went walking around town. 'What's gotten into Usagi lately?' She wondered. Knowing Usagi, she probably didn't mean to say it or make it sound the way it did. But it really ticked Ayame off. How dare Usagi accuse her of not wanting to spend it with her. Ayame just had better things to do than visit that Kijin guy.

"Ayame? Are you okay? You look upset?" Actaeon asked as he walked up beside her. Seeing him, Ayame gently picked him up and carried him in her arms.

"I guess I'm okay, Actaeon. It's just something Usagi said earlier. She got angry at me not wanting to go with her to see this famous guy and get his autograph. Calling me basically a bad friend. She's the one always leaving me and Naru to go be with Ami and Rei. I've been understanding and accepting of it and there she goes saying that. It's hardly fair. You know?"

"Don't worry Ayame. It will get better. Also, there's something I want to talk to you about. You know how the Moon Princess has all the different Guardians representing the different planets of our solar system? Well, Earth has other Sailor Guardians besides Sailor Gaea. Sailor Gaea is their leader just like Sailor Moon is suppose to be the leader of the rest of the Guardians and yourself. In the Silver Millennium, the Guardians were princesses of their own planets and they have their own guardians to protect them. Some just have more than others. I have a feeling one of Earth's other Guardians will appear soon." Actaeon told her.

"That's amazing! Why didn't you mention this sooner though?" Ayame asked.

"Well, first off I wanted you to first get a firm grasp of being a Sailor Guardian before telling you everything. I didn't want to give you an information overload. Plus for not it's just a feeling. I can't seem to pinpoint their exact location yet and their might not be a need to awaken them yet. They're living peaceful lives. We shouldn't bother them without reason." Actaeon pointed out.

"I see." Ayame said as she thought about his argument which was a pretty strong one.

Not looking where she was going Ayame bumped into some one else.

"Sorry!" The two said in unison.

The girl before Ayame had black hair and violet eyes. Her hair style was in a way, similar to Usagi's in that she had two buns on each side of her head. Tying them in place was yellow ribbon with a red bead at each end. The way her hair was parted was different from Usagi's with some hair parted more on her right than the left and some longer hair covering her ears. From just looking at her Ayame guessed she was about the same age as herself. She wore the same T.A. Girls' Academy uniform that Rei wears and goes to.

"Hey, that uniform." Ayame said.

"Um, yes?" The girl asked.

"That's the T.A. Girls' Academy uniform. A friend of my friend goes there. Her name is Rei Hino. Do you by any chance know her?" Ayame asked.

The girls eyes lit up at the name and smiled.

"Do I know her? YES! She's really popular at my school. She's a great organizer and a great with the clubs and stuff. She can be quite mysterious yet hot tempered at times. She's cool. You say a friend of yours is her friend? That's so cool! I'm Jing, by the way. What's your name?" Jing asked.

"I'm Ayame Mascari. I go to Juban Middle School." Ayame answered.

"You're Italian?" Jing asked.

"Yeah. You're Chinese?" Ayame asked playfully.

Jing nodded before a male voice called out to her. "Jing!"

Both girls turned to look in the direction Jing came from as a boy wearing the Gohongi Middle School uniform came over. Ayame's first impression of him was meek. He had brown hair that was styled in a weird way she wasn't sure how to really describe it. One part in the middle was darker than the rest and started from the front all the way to the back. His eyes were a deep brown. Ayame recognized him immediately as the boy from the magazine Naru and Usagi were reading. Kijin Shinokawa.

"K-Kijin! Did those reporters finally leave you alone?" Jing asked as she blushed a bit.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I had to make you wait. Who's your friend?" Kijin asked in a soft voice.

"Oh! This is Ayame. We kind of bumped into each other." Jing introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Kijin and congrats. My friends in school were going crazy over your photos. Do you really enjoy photography?" Ayame asked.

Kijin perked up at the topic and smiled as he began to ramble about the topic. Ayame could see he truly enjoyed photography and wasn't in it for the fame.

"Do you think I could watch you work in action? I've seen some of the photos and I would like to see where you go to take these pictures. If you don't mind that is." Ayame asked.

"You should let her. You could go today since you were planning to go today. Plus you do have a tendency to get yourself in tight spots when you go take pictures by yourself. Especially since I won't be able to go with you this time." Jing encouraged, clealy worried about him.

"Um. Sure if you want. I have to swing by my house first and then we can go." Kijin answered.

Ayame nodded and they made plans to meet up later. As Kijin left, Jing waves with a dreamy sigh.

"He seems nice." Ayame commented.

"Yeah~." Jing answered.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ayame teased.

"W-WHAT?! N-No! We've know each other for a while now. We use to be pen-pals before my family and I moved here. We're close I guess, but he probably doesn't see me like that." Jing answered with a blush.

"You never know until you try. Think about it." Ayame encouraged. "See you later. It was nice meeting you, Jing. I hope we can hang out some time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they walked away Actaeon walked beside Ayame with a smile on his face. Thinking about how well things were going to plan.

It was nearly sunset as both Ayame and Kijin were out side by some sea cliffs near a road. He had changed out of his uniform into a green hoodie and blue jeans. Kijin had climbed over the guard rail and had gotten into what he deemed as the perfect spot. Ayame could see why Jing had been worried about Kijin going alone to take pictures. If he wasn't careful he could fall to the ocean and be slammed into the cliff face by the waves. Ayame sat on the rail out of his way as they waited for the right moment to take the shot. That way if he started to fall she could try to help. Ayame was amazed at the amount of patience he had.

"The light at dusk changes so fast... There! That's the shot!" Kijin muttered as he quickly took the shot. Just as Ayame feared however the ground had a lot of loose rocks and gave way beneath him. Ayame caught his hand, however she didn't have the strength to pull them both up. She could feel herself slipping a bit.

"Hang on Kijin!" Ayame said. "Try to get a foot hold if you can." But that was soon unnecessary as she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and began to help pull them both back to safety. Ayame turned her head to see none other than Masato Sanjouin. Ayame blushed seeing where his arms were by resisted the surprisingly small urge to struggle. Not use to a man touching her there. She knew struggling would not help the situation and a part of her liked it. It felt safe and familiar to have his arms wrapped around her.

"You two ought to be more careful." Masato commented once we were safe.

"Yeah, I will! Thanks for saving us!" Kijin said.

Turning to Ayame. "It seems we can't stop bumping into each other. Next time let's meet in a safer place." Masato suggested.

Ayame blushed in embarrassment and nodded. While Masato retrieved Kijin's camera for him. Ayame felt something that she hadn't in a long time. She could feel something in the air. It seemed to chill her to the bone. It felt wrong somehow. It was the same feeling she had gotten at the tennis courts when she first met Masato Sanjouin. Ayame shook the feeling off and summed it up to the cold air of the ocean.

Masato handed the camera back to Kijin saying, "I'm a big fan of yours. Keep taking those great pictures, okay?"

"Uh, sure..." Kijin said as he watched Masato leave.

"Ms. Mascari, would you like a lift?" Masato offered.

"Can I trust that you'll take me straight home?" Ayame asked wearily.

"Madam! I am offended you would think I wouldn't take you straight home." Masato said in a playful voice. "If you accept my offer and something happened, Mr. Shinokawa here can tell the authorities. I'm heading straight home myself and you have my word a gentleman that I will take you straight home and there will be no funny business from me. I can even drop both of you off if that will make you feel safer. Please believe me." Masato said.

Ayame could hear the sincerity in his voice and agreed. Kijin declined the offer and went home by himself.

Now in the car it was mostly silent besides the radio playing as Masato drove.

 _The stars are very beautiful, above the palace walls,_  
 _They shine with equal splendour, still above far humbler halls._  
 _I watch them from my window, but their bright entrancing glow,_  
 _Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago._

"Do you mind if I ask why you were at the cliffs earlier." Masato asked.

 _The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow,_  
 _I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow._  
 _But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred,_  
 _I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head._

"Earlier today, I made a new friend I guess and she's a friend of Kijin's. She introduced us and I asked Kijin about his work and asked if I could see him work in action. She encouraged it since she knew it could be dangerous for him to be alone and she couldn't come herself. Kijin agreed and it was a good thing too. You saw what happened. If you or me hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened to him." Ayame answered. Listening to the song was making her sad and slightly distracting her.

 _Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least,_  
 _The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast._  
 _The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest,_  
 _Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request._

"I see. When I saw you, I wondered if he was your boyfriend." Masato teased.

 _For they are all my children, all, that I swore to defend,_  
 _It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—_  
 _And of my children high and low, from beggar to above,_  
 _The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love._

"What?! No! I just met Kijin and besides Jing, the girl I met that introduced us, likes him. No way would I try to steal her guy. I would actually be trying to get them together more likely." Ayame answered.

 _The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command._  
 _Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand_  
 _That land and people first have needs that I may not deny—_  
 _So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die._

"If you say so. But like I said before, just try to be more careful. Otherwise I won't have anyone to have a late night stroll with. Ms. Mascari? Why are you crying?" Masato asked. Ayame touched her cheeks and sure enough they were wet with tears.

 _A friend, a love, a child—it matters not, I know indeed,_  
 _That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need._  
 _They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require,_  
 _With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire._

She didn't know why, but listening to the song brought tears to her eyes. Her head began to ache as she could see images, brief images flashed before her eyes and she felt her heart was demolishing itself.

 _These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed,_  
 _The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead._  
 _Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—_  
 _And if you have compassion—let me send no more to die!_

Luckily they were passing by his house and he pulled over into his driveway. He parked, turned off the radio, and he brought he closer to him as he petted and comforted her.

The feeling of being safe and familiarity returned and Ayame couldn't resist hugging Masato. Soon her tears dried up and she moved a little making Masato release her.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. Thank you for pulling over and comforting me. Plus, driving me this far. I don't know why, but I feel like I'm glad I met you." Ayame said with a few remaining sniffs.

"It's okay. I'm glad I've met you too, Ms. Mascari." Masato said.

"Please. Just call me Ayame. If we really do keep meeting up all the time then we might as well address each other as friends, not formal strangers. I'll walk from here. The fresh air will do me some good and I don't even want to know what my dad would say if he saw you dropping me off." Ayame said as she opened the door.

"Are you sure?" Masato asked. Ayame nodded.

"Very well. I'll see you again some time, Ayame." Masato said as Ayame closed the door and he continued to drive up his drive way. Ayame hurried home wondering what in the world was going on with her and why she felt so connected to Masato Sanjouin.

In his mansion, Masato Sanjouin, or better yet Nephrite, was wondering something along the same lines. When he first arrived to release Kyameran into Kijin Shinokawa's camera he was shocked to see Ayame there and he was terrified when he saw her close to falling off the cliff. A part of him wanted to scold her for not being more careful. When he was pulling her up he felt strange as well. Had he held her or some other woman like he had done before while helping her? He had felt relived when she was safe but went back to his mission and placed Kyameran in the camera.

He didn't really know why he offered to drop Ayame off either. Was he worried something would happen to her and he wouldn't be there to stop it again on her way home. Why did he feel hurt she didn't trust him? He was practically a stranger and an older man than her. Yet he desperately wanted to make sure she was home safe. He was relieved when she told him she wasn't interested in Kijin as well. He was shocked when he glanced over while they were talking and she was crying. He hated seeing them and wanted them to stop. He didn't know why he comforted her the way he did.

Ever since he met her, he began to notice these odd changes to himself. Just what was the girl doing to him?! He was Nephrite, one of the Four Kings of Heaven and this girl was distracting and confusing him. Yet through all of this, he was honest when he say he was glad to have met her too. Smacking himself upside the head for his foolishness, he directed his mind back to more important matters. Three times, his plans had failed. He hoped this time it would work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ayame was still wondering why she was acting strange and last night had told Actaeon what happened. He had an idea as to why but he didn't have any evidence to prove his idea. He just told her not to worry about it for now and just wait and see if anything else happened and to keep him posted.

Ayame was trying to get her mind off it as she was reading a magazine. The highlight being 'Be a model! Get your picture taken by genius photographer Kijin Shinokawa!' This was shocking. Since when did he take pictures of models and girls? He did landscapes, didn't he?

"What? Why would he want to take pictures of that?" She asked out loud. She couldn't confirm it right now, but Ayame had a feeling the Dark Kingdom was involved somehow. She decided it would be best to ask someone who really knew him. She decided to go see Jing after school about all this.

Once school was over, Ayame rushed over T.A. Girls' Academy. She hoped Jing was still there.

"Hold it right there! Ayame?! What are you doing here? I didn't think you were a crazy fangirl like Usagi." Rei accused her as she was going past Gohongi's Middle School.

"Are you kidding me, Rei? If you would look where I'm heading, I'm going past this school. I'm headed to T.A. Girls' Academy! Usagi isn't the only one to befriend a girl from another school, you know. I'm looking for a girl named Jing." Ayame said as she pointed down the road towards Rei's school.

"Now are you going to let me pass or not? I need to find her before she goes home." Ayame urged Rei to let her pass.

Rei glanced at Ayame with scrutiny and she eventually huffed and said. "Fine. Go ahead. If I catch you causing any trouble, you will hear an earful from me."

Ayame nodded and continued on her mission. She eventually found Jing by one of the school's fountains. She looked a little down in the dumps.

"Hey, Jing. What's gotten you so upset?" Ayame asked as she sat down beside her.

"Ayame! What are you doing here?" Jing asked.

"I read in a magazine that Kijin was having a contest and stuff to take pictures of girl models. I thought it was odd since just yesterday, he was taking pictures of landscapes. Since you've known him longer that I have, I thought I would come here ask as you if he had been acting strange lately." Ayame answered.

"You noticed too?! I thought I was the only one. Everyone else I talked to about it just summed it up as him just being eccentric. He's practically glued to his camera now and he's been acting hyper too. He's passionate about photography, but never like this. I'm worried about him." Jing vented. Ayame could tell she needed it.

Ayame was still unsure if this was the work of another monster. Usually the victim was aggressive, not hyper. Ayame had to find out more.

"He was fine yesterday when we separated to go home. I'm not sure what's wrong with him. Does he have a different look in his eyes?" Ayame asked.

"His eyes? Well, maybe? I don't know. They're more narrowed than before I guess. Oh what's the word I'm looking for? His eyes are more wild. Yeah, let's go with that." Jing thought aloud.

'I better tell Actaeon about this. It's been too quiet lately without any monster activity. This is the only lead we have. Maybe the enemy has gotten wise to the side effects and has gotten better about hiding them. Or the side effects vary per person. Anyway, I have to tell Actaeon about this.' Ayame thought.

Later, Ayame came home and was telling Actaeon what Jing had told her and her theories about the enemy getting better at hiding the side effects.

"If what you say is true, then we have a big problem on our hands. We'll have to be even more careful and more aware to when the enemy chooses his next victim. The other problem is keeping an eye on Kijin. We don't know when his energy will peak and he won't be easy to get close to. Especially, since Rei has made herself basically the schools guard dog. Being a cat, I can keep tabs on him, but I can't fight like you can. I also don't want you to enter that contest. Too risky." Actaeon said.

"We'll figure something out, Actaeon. We've gotten this far and we'll continue to stop the enemy in the name of the moon!" Ayame joked to cheer up Actaeon.

He smiled before the phone rang breaking the moment. Ayame answered it to find Usagi on the line.

"Hey! Hey! Ayame! You won't believe it! Kijin Shinokawa is having a contest for girls to become a model! We could become famous models! Isn't it great?!" Usagi yelled.

"Usagi. Please don't yell into the phone. You're going to bust my ear drums and then you really will need to yell. Yes, I've heard about the contest. But don't you think it's odd?" Ayame asked.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked confused.

"Well, Kijin Shinokawa, up until now, has always done landscapes until now. Why the sudden interest in girls? I think he might be a little perv. Something isn't right about all this and I don't think you should enter Usagi." Ayame warned concerned because if it was really a monster causing him to act this way Usagi could be in danger.

"Not you too! Everyone says I can't do it and how I won't make it past the first round. You're just like them! I thought you would at least be a little supportive. Bye!" Usagi yelled as she slammed the phone down.

Ayame sighed as she put the phone down. "I'm just trying to protect you Usagi and be an understanding friend. Why can't you see that?" She said as a few tears slipped past her guard.

Days past and Usagi had entered the contest. Ayame had continued to visit Jing after school and Rei eventually stopped being an aggressive guard dog every time she saw her come over to the school. Jing was fun to hang out with and she kept Ayame posted about Kijin's behavior.

As Ayame was heading over to see Jing again Usagi rushed over to her.

"Hey, Ayame! Look what I got! Look who got accepted and made it past the first round! I did it! IN YOUR FACE!" Usagi bragged.

"Usagi." Ayame sighed. "Don't you realize something odd is going on with Kijin Shinokawa? This has nothing to do with you being able to be a model or not. I'm just worried about you."

"Whatever! You're just jealous that I'm going to be a model!" Usagi said as she stuck out her tongue at Ayame and ran off.

Ayame sighed and went over to see Jing again. When she did Jing look even more worried than before until she saw Ayame.

"Ayame! Glad to see you." Jing said.

"You too, Jing. What's the matter? You looked upset until I showed up." Ayame pointed out.

"I have a favor I have to ask. Do you think you could come with me on the day of the second round of the contest? Kijin's allowing me to go to show my support, but with how he's acting, I'll scared to go by myself. You're the only other person who's noticed something's wrong with him and I have a feeling you being there would be a big help. Please?" Jing begged.

"Of course I will." Ayame said as Jing hugged her in appreciation. Ayame had grown close to the girl and even this was her chance in case Kijin's energy peaked and she could try to take down the monster. So she just hoped that the other Sailors would realize something was wrong and be there to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the day of the second round at the New Japan Hotel finally arrived. Ayame couldn't help but be on edge as she stood by Jing in the back of the room as all the participants cheered. Actaeon had come as well after Ayame managed to find a bag the other day to smuggle him in without anyone seeing him. Looking around, she couldn't help but wonder just how many girls did Kijin need?

"It looks like every girl in town is here." Ayame commented to both her furry feline friend and Jing. Ayame could have sworn she even saw one of her teachers from school among them.

"Nearly. The first round was suppose to narrow it down, but looking at them all, I bet he didn't even bother. I say this is definitely Dark Kingdom influence. At this rate, the monster could appear at any moment." Actaeon whispered to Ayame.

Soon Kijin was wearing a suit light blue suit and blue bow tie. Stepping up on stage, he looked way too excited. It was certainly different from the meek boy Ayame met the other day when he was taking the picture of landscapes. She wondered why he even bothered with a suit. Wouldn't it be hard to be comfortable in it to take photos? He'd have to change later so why bother with it?

"Art is an explosion! Now, all of you go to your assigned dressing rooms and wait your turn there. And no peeking at the photo shoot! I don't want to be distracted!" Announced Kijin as he spoke to the crowd.

The crowd cheering in agreement and their own excitement.

"You were right, Jing. He is getting worse." Ayame told her friend.

"He's like another person! He's impatient and rude! He didn't even welcome us or thank us for being here! That's not the Kijin I know. Just what is wrong with him?" Jing fretted.

Ayame glanced sadly at her friend. Jing still had her hair up the same way she did when Ayame first met her, however she wore a white long shirt with white lacy netting on it with a light blue skirt and tan sandals. Ayame wore a pink three-quarter length shirt with a white belt and tan shorts. Along with a green beach bag for Actaeon and peep-toe flat shoes.

She felt sorry for Jing not knowing what was going on. It was times like this she wished she could release or lure the monster out before the victims energy peaked. That way the victims friends and family wouldn't have to worry so much about them. She felt so helpless.

The least Ayame wanted to do was try and comfort her friend. But it wasn't like she could just tell Jing something like 'Hey, Jing. You know how the guy you like, Kijin, is acting weird lately? That's because he's the target of this evil organization out to steal human energy and when Kijin's energy peaks, a monster will show up and steal it. That's why he's been acting weird. He's been possessed!' Like Jing would believe that.' Ayame thought.

She had to try something. "If you ask me, I could swear that he's been possessed by an evil spirit. Jing? Do you think we could go and get a peek at the photo shoot? Something is up and I want a closer look." Ayame said.

Jing looked at Ayame as she considered her words. "I think we could probably sneak in somehow. But we'll need to be careful.'

"Don't worry Jing. We will and hopefully we can figure out what is wrong with Kijin." Ayame answered.

Slipping out of the room with the other girls Ayame, Jing, and subsequently Actaeon made their way past the dressing room and towards the pool where Kijin and five girls were getting ready for the photo.

"So far nothing seems to be happening, Actaeon. Could this not be happening because of a monster?" Ayame whispered to him.

Actaeon didn't get to respond as Kijin and the girls were ready. Each in their poses and Kijin began to mutter to himself. Due to the distance Ayame and Jing couldn't hear what he was saying. When he clicked the button, Ayame and Actaeon knew for certain this was the work of the Dark Kingdoms' monster. The camera sent out a beam of light from it's lens and in an instant all five of the girls disappeared without a trace.

"Oh, God!" Ayame whisper yelled.

'So that's what's going on! The more pictures of girls he takes, the more energy he gets until it peaks! I need to get Usagi and Jing out of here! Even if I have to drag them out of here!' Ayame thought.

Jing was totally speechless and couldn't believe her eyes. Ayame grabbed her hand as she dragged her away from the room.

"What are you doing?! We have to stop him!" Jing yelled when she snapped out of it.

"If you go in there, you'll only end up like those other girls! We need to warn the others! You take that hall and I'll take this one. Just tell them Kijin fell ill all of a sudden and the contest is canceled! Now GO!" Ayame told Jing as searched for Usagi.

Ayame didn't have to look hard as she saw Usagi chancing her cat Luna with a bow in the cat's mouth. Which looking at Usagi's bathing suit must have come from it.

"Usagi!" Ayame called out to her friend.

Usagi looked up and a smug look appeared on her face, "Have you come to apologize, Ayame?" She asked.

Ayame glared hard at the silly rabbit and finally had enough. "You're going to want to apologize to me when I show you something. And I'm not saying this because I'm jealous, and I won't take 'no' for an answer!" Ayame said as she grabbed Usagi's arm like the girl had done ages ago when she was taking her along to show Ami that magazine.

Ayame told her to keep quiet as they peeked at the pool.

"I'm the only one who's not in the shoot." Usagi whined.

"Shut up, and watch." Ayame snapped at her.

"I'm an absolute genius!" Kijin said as he once again clicked the camera. The flash being even brighter that before when Jing and Ayame saw it. Then all four girls including Naru and one of their teachers vanished.

"They vanished!" Usagi said shocked.

"See? I told you something strange was going on! I tried to warn you not to come here! If I hadn't seen it before and went to find you, you could of ended up like that! Now get going! It's too dangerous for us and we need to warn the other girls. I already have a friend warning the other hallway. Go back to the one you were in and tell them the contest is cancelled. Now go!" Ayame told Usagi.

Usagi looked back at Kijin and then Ayame. Shaking, she nodded and headed back the corridor she was in earlier. Hopefully to do as Ayame instructed her. Seeing no one else around, Ayame decided it was time to get to work and headed to an empty dressing room just to be safe and no one would see her.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make-up!" Ayame spoke as she transformed into Sailor Gaea once again. Entering the room, Sailor Gaea saw Sailor Moon had already arrived.

"Now, whatever monster has possessed Kijin... Come out and show yourself!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"A lovely photo subject has just appeared right in of me!" Kijin said as he shot out a condensed version of the flashes he had used earlier.

"Stop it, Kijin! You're not in control of yourself and you're making a dear friend of yours worry." Sailor Gaea tried to reason with him.

Kijin paused for a second, puzzling over her words before shaking it off. "Who cares!? I'm a photographic genius! I must continue to take pictures!"

Meanwhile, Jing had returned to the pool after doing as Ayame had said. She couldn't keep away knowing she had this feeling deep inside she needed to do something to help Kijin. It hurt her seeing him like this. Jing eyed his camera and made a break for it as he was distracted by the two sailors.

"That camera is making you do this! Give it to me!" Jing yells as she struggled with Kijin. Trying to get him to let go of it. From where Sailor Gaea stood she could see something appear of Jing's forehead. Glowing on her forehead was the symbol of the four cardinal wind directions and on it was nothing but a 'W' representing the west.

Actaeon was hiding as he saw it too and smiled at the new development. 'Another one has finally been found and is ready to meet her destiny.' he thought.

Swinging his tail in a circle, a glow appeared and soon after he stopped spinning a small set of yellow pocket prayer beads with the cardinal symbol with all four directions hanging off with a silver branch with flowers attached to it appeared. It was about the size of a bracelet and was cute.

Meanwhile, Kijin pushed Jing away and directed his attacks at Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea.

"A monster has you under its control! If this continues, the energy of your passion... will completely be sucked away by the monster inside you!" Sailor Moon yelled as she tried to get closer.

Kijin's energy nearly reaching its peak.

Once she was close enough, Sailor Moon went in for an attack. "Sailor Moon Kick!"

Missing Kijin, Sailor Moon's kick sent the camera into the pool and with the object of his passion and probably hiding the monster Kijin fell down, knocked out.

"Kijin!" Jing yelled as she moved over to him.

"You've got to pull yourself together." Sailor Moon encouraged.

"C'mon, wake up." Sailor Gaea added.

Before the three of them could do anything else to help him, a splash was heard from the pool. Looking over a mini twister of water appeared and above it a purple fog appeared. Soon condensing into the latest monster. Its skin was white with its shoulders extended in an unhumanly possible way. She wore an arctic blue lip stick on her lips. A purple line went down the right side of her face. Her hair was a deeper shade of blue and mostly pulled to the right side. Funnily enough it looked like the monster was wearing a black bathing suit with some kind of partial purple cover up. Covering her right shoulder all the way down her fingertips. The bottom part covered half of her right leg and ended above her knee. On the front of the cover up was the same symbol that had appeared on Ms. Akiyama's wedding dress for the handmade wedding dress contest.

The Monster chuckled at our actions before telling them the truth. "You're too late. I, Kyameran, have stolen Kijin's engery!"

Causing the girls to gasp.

"Now take this!" Kyameran yelled as she fired at them.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea moved out of the way as she dragged Jing away in time not to get hit. Unfortunately, Kijin wasn't as lucky as he was still unconscious and being hit, vanished.

"No! Kijin!" Sailor Moon cried out.

But hearing Jing's shout was truly heart breaking as she struggled to get out of Sailor Gaea's grip. Tears flowing in her eyes. "KIJIN!"

"Watch yourselves! If Kyameran takes your picture, you'll become sealed inside a photograph forever." Luna warned them.

"That doesn't sound like fun!" Sailor Moon said as she dodged more attacks along with Sailor Gaea and Jing.

Luna watched and knew Sailor Moon needed help as she fell and couldn't get up fast enough. "She's defenseless! Look out, look out Sailor Moon!" Luna cried as she took the attack for Sailor Moon.

Looking where Luna disappeared Sailor Moon cried out for her furry friend. "Luna! Where'd you go?!"

"Here..." Kyameran said with a chuckle as two photos slipped through her fingers.

Sailor Moon caught them and saw who were in the photos as tears grew in her eyes. "Luna! Kijin! Why?! How could you!"

"Bring Kijin back!" Jing yelled with fury.

Kyameran snickered at them both and said, "Fat chance of that happening. But don't worry you'll be joining them soon. And now, you're going to become my next victims. I'll simply overwhelm you with my Shutter-Click Attack." Kyameran chuckled and explained as she closed in on them. Sailor Gaea hadn't noticed beforehand, but the monster had been firing and herding them in to get them all at once.

"Hold it right there!" Voices called out.

Kyameran grunted as she turned to the doors of the pool room and watched them open to reveal Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon cheered.

Without a moment to lose, Sailor Mercury released her attack "Bubble Spray!" Covering the room in fog.

"I'll seal your evil powers! Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen! Evil Spirit, be exorcised!" Sailor Mars then yelled as she released dozens of spell tags.

Kyameran somehow saw through the fog and hit them away and tearing the bits of paper up. "You brats! Do you really think that'll stop me?!" She asked, nearly insulted.

Sailor Gaea nudged Jing and whispered for her to move to somewhere safer. When she refused, Sailor Gaea told her she won't be able to help Kijin if she got trapped in a photo along with them and under the cover of the fog managed to get to a safer hiding spot. It was good timing too as the fog cleared and revealed what happened to Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury.

"I don't understand! What's happening?" Sailor Moon asked.

Both Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars got captured and Kyameran tossed the photos to the ground in from of Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Not you, too!" Sailor Moon cried for her comrades.

"You've gone too far!" Sailor Gaea seethed at the monster.

"No one can save you, now!" Kyameran boasted and moved closer to the two last remaining Sailor Guardains

Sailor Moon trembled as crawled backwards into the reflective wall of the pool. Looking at it as she stood up, Sailor Moon remembers what Luna said.

Sailor Gaea observed her surrounding as well and got an idea.

"Hey, Kyameran. You should try taking my picture and not concentrate on her! I'm far more photogenic than her. " Sailor Gaea goaded the monster.

"I hope you're ready for your close-up!" Kyameran said as she powered up her arm with the creepy eyeball in it to take the photo.

"Nah, you have it!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she pushed Sailor Moon further out of the way just in case and jumped up.

This shocked Kyameran as she took her own picture. "What?!" She screamed in rage and pain. Her eyeball in her hand falling out and she began to melt. "Oh, no, caught inside my own camera. No, this can't be! I won't let this happen!" She said as she smashed the glass.

Meanwhile, Actaeon moved over to Jing to give the bracelet to her.

"Jing." Actaeon said getting her attention.

"What?! A talking cat?" Jing exclaimed.

"No time to explain, Jing. Take this prayer bead bracelet and shout 'Zephyrus Power! Make Up!' and finish Kyameran off! You can do it!" Actaeon urged. "Do it for Kijin!"

Jing hesitantly nodded and did as she was told. "Zephyrus Power! Make Up!"

Wind suddenly surrounded Jing as her civilian clothing was replaced with a Sailor Guardian uniform. The main color yellow and the bows being a shade of pink. On her head was the same tiara as the others only having a yellow jewel. On her feet were a Greek gladiator style sandal open-toe design, calf style also in yellow, with laces that crisscross on the front of the leg and gold hardware studded accents.

"Welcome to the team, Sailor Zephyrus." Actaeon said as he bowed.

Ignoring him, Sailor Zephyrus glared at the monster that dared to hurt her friend and turn him into someone he wasn't. The cat was right, she was going to finish this. Stepping out from her hiding spot Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea noticed her.

Sailor Moon in disbelief and Sailor Gaea in happiness for finally meeting one of her own separate team members from the rest of the Sailor Guardians.

Sailor Zephyrus felt as if she was filled with new found power and she instinctively knew what to do. She blew into her hands and began to spin, then yelling out her attack. "Gentle Hurricane!"

The attack hit Kyameran and screaming in pain was vanquished as she released blue flames from her body and disappeared. With the monster now gone, the damage she caused is set right. The girls from earlier come back, slightly tired and disoriented, but none the less unharmed. Kijin appeared however, was still unconscious. Luna landed on her feet as if she hadn't been hit and frozen mid jump. Over by the doors, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars return after Luna did with confused looks.

Sailor Moon fell to the ground in relief. "I think I've had just about enough of getting my picture taken!"

"You and me both." Sailor Gaea said as she patted her back.

All the Sailors watched as the newest Sailor Guardian judging by her clothing rushed over to check Kijin.

Sailor Gaea looked at Actaeon to make sure she was one of the Sailors he mentioned the other day and he nodded. She knew she had some explaining to do. Walking up to her, Sailor Gaea went to calm her down a little from worrying and to try and get her alone and explain everything.

"Don't worry about Kijin Shinokawa. After the monster is defeated, it takes them a little while to wake up. When he does, he most likely won't remember the past few days he was influenced by it. What's your name?" Sailor Gaea asked as she helped the girl up.

"Um. The tan talking cat called me Sailor Zephyrus." She answered.

"WHAT!? ANOTHER SAILOR GUARDIAN? BUT SHE ISN'T NAMED AFTER A PLANET!" Luna shouted. The others being just as shocked.

"That's because she's not. Sailor Zephyrus is different from the rest of you. Your job it to find and protect the Moon princess. Sailor Zephyrus is under the command of Sailor Gaea. Both are Sailors of Earth. Now, we all need to go." Actaeon pointed out and without another word Sailor Moon, Mars, and Mercury left.

Sailor Gaea dragged them to an empty dressing room and instructed Sailor Zephyrus how to transform back. She was somewhat surprised to see Jing, but at the same time she just knew it. Sailor Gaea then transformed back into Ayame.

"Ayame?! How-?!" Jing started.

"Actaeon and I will explain later. Right now, go and take care of Kijin." Ayame said, knowing how much Jing was worried about him. Jing hesitated, but her worry won out over her curiosity as she ran back to the pool.

While she waited Usagi eventually found her.

"Um, Ayame? I'm sorry about how I acted before. I was just fed up with how my family didn't support me and stuff and I should have listened to what you had to say. I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I've been a terrible friend. You helped me from whatever was going on earlier. Thank you. I never should have let the world of modeling get in the way of our friendship. Do you think you can forgive me?" Usagi asked while bowing.

"Don't worry about it, Usagi. Friends make mistakes and friends forgive each other. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to you. I forgive you." Ayame said as she hugged her friend. Happy that they made up with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Ayame invited Jing to come over to her house to explain everything. The TV going while they talked. First they started with properly introducing Actaeon and asked Jing to wait until they were done explaining to ask any questions.

"Actaeon? Isn't that the same name as some Greek god?" Jing asked while Ayame petted him as he sat in her lap.

"You're correct. That's the same name but I assure you I am no deity. But I'm not ordinary cat either. And please keep your questions until the end." Actaeon reminded.

"Anyway, I come from a long forgotten kingdom that once covered the entire Earth. We just call or called it the Kingdom of Earth. The time period this kingdom existed was called The Silver Millennium. The Earth Kingdom was part of an even greater system of kingdoms that spanned the entire solar system. It was peaceful time period during the prehistoric age when the kingdoms on every single planet in the solar system all existed in harmony. The very center of it all was the Moon Kingdom. That existed on the very same moon orbiting this planet now." Actaeon explained.

"While it was peaceful the peace couldn't last forever. The kingdom of the Moon and all the other planetary kingdoms inhabitants were different than the people of the Earth Kingdom. They were blessed with long lives and The Moon Kingdom possessed a special crystal called the Silver Imperial Crystal. Said to have the power to destroy an entire planet. The people of earth harbored a jealousy deep inside towards the Kingdom of the Moon and one day a witch by the name of Beryl," Actaeon said with scathing hate.

"Contacted a source of great evil and with her dark magic and taking advantage of the people's jealousy, swayed the people of Earth to wage war against the Moon Kingdom. Those who did not join willingly were forced. They became known as the Dark Kingdom. The Moon suffered great losses, but they were finally able to seal the Dark Kingdom away. However, over time the seal has weakened. They are the reason paranormal activities have been happening in Tokyo recently. The only way to stop them is to find the Princess of the Moon. She's been reborn as an ordinary human on Earth and in her possession is the Silver Crystal. But one person can not fight the Dark Kingdom alone. To make protect her are different guardians. Each one named after the planet they represent of our solar system. You've already seen them today."

"Each were chosen to become the Guardian Protector of the Princess and help defeat the Dark Kingdom. Ayame is another one of those Guardians. Sailor Gaea. The Representative of the planet Earth. However, Earth has other Sailor Guardians besides Sailor Gaea. Sailor Gaea is their leader just like Sailor Moon is suppose to be the leader of the rest of the Guardians and herself. In the Silver Millennium the Guardians were princesses of their own planets and they have their own Guardians to protect them. Some just have more that others."

"You're Sailor Zephyrus and one of the four Guardians besides Sailor Gaea of Earth. The reason I didn't tell you this before was there was no need to awaken you before now. Until earlier, you were living a peaceful live. We didn't want to bother you without reason. But I gave it to you because you were drawn into the conflict and I could tell how much you wanted to save Kijin. Now it's your destiny along with her and the others to help stop the Dark Kingdom. We look forward to having you with us Jing." Actaeon finished.

Jing was silent for a moment as she absorbed this information, but broke into a smile. "Thanks for having me. I look forward to working with you."

After shaking their hands they turned their attention to the TV. Kijin was making his announcement about the contest.

"I wanted to make an announcement, that I've decided to take a break from photography for a while." Kijin said.

"Why is that and when will you return to it?" One of the reporters asked.

"Well, first I've been so caught up in my work that I've neglected the people who have supported me up to this point and I want to make it up to them. I was also taught an important lesson, that a woman's true beauty is not to be found only in her looks. It's in her kind heart and her love for what's right and just. When I truly understand that with all of my being, only then will I take up the camera once again." Kijin answered.

"Taught a lesson? By whom?" The Reporter asked.

"Three wonderful young ladies." Kijin answered

Ayame and Jing look at each other and giggled. Knowing who he was talking about.

 _ **This won't be the last time you hear of Kijin. He'll have a much bigger role in this story. It's in honor of the actor who voiced him in the Viz Media Dub. Bryce Papenbrook.**_


	5. The Grieving Doll

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

The days past peacefully since the day Jing joined Ayame and Actaeon. So far there hadn't been any weird sightings or anyone acting unlike themselves. Now with two people and a cat on the look out, it was easier to cover more ground. Though the thought that the enemy had found a way to make the side effect less noticeable worried them to no end.

Jing had decided to take Ayame's advice and confessed to Kijin. She'd realized she could have lost him that day at the New Japan Hotel and like people said there was not time like the present. Now the two were dating and Ayame couldn't be happier for her friend. Now, the two were just relaxing in Ayame's house.

"Hey, Ayame?" Jing asked. "Did you hear about this little girl named Mika Kayama? She apparently won a prize in this French doll-making contest. She probably learned from her mother who's a well-known doll maker." Jing told her.

"Kayama? As in Yoshiko Kayama and her daughter Mika Kayama? I actually know both of them. Her family and mine are friends due to my mother and Mika's mom. If I remember correctly, Mika is about ten or twelve. Somewhere in that range. My friend Usagi has a little brother about the same age and I think they're in the same class. Yoshiko actually made me a doll for my tenth birthday. I still have it here somewhere." Ayame said as she looked for the doll.

Finally finding her up on a shelf, Ayame brought out the doll for Jing to see. The doll was a 22-inch girl doll with blond hair wig and brown eyes. What made her special for doll fanatics were things like the heart shape of the protruding upper lip, molded upper eyelid and distinctive eye and eyebrow painting. The specially created body had a pencil mold mark on a bisque foot as well. Her clothing was a Swiss festival dress complete with the underwear, silk stockings, and French leather shoes. Ayame had never played with her much because she was always afraid of breaking her.

"She's cute." Jing said as held the doll.

"I never really played with her since I was afraid of breaking her. It had been nearly two years since we'd moved to Japan and I got her. Mika was very small back then. It's been awhile since I've visited the Kayama's. Since Mika won that competition, I think I'll go over later to congratulate her." Ayame said as she took back the doll.

"You'll have to save that for later, Ayame. You two need to go now or you'll be late." Actaeon warned as he lazily pointed his tail to the clock.

Seeing he was right, the two rushed off to their own schools.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was odd at times, really. When someone too the time to think about it. Usagi lived closer to school than Ayame and even when she was nearly late Usagi still managed to be later than Ayame. It was funny at times to see, though Ayame was glad she didn't have stand in the hallway. Now that classes were over Usagi, Naru, and Ayame were walking home.

Naru decided to tease Usagi again. It was moments like this that Ayame felt she was normal like everyone else.

"You never get tired of being tardy, do you?" Naru asked.

Usagi, clearly not in the mood told Naru to, "Leave me alone." in a gruff voice.

As they walked two little girls hesitantly walked up to the three of them and asked Usagi a question. "Are you Shingo's big sister?" one asked.

"Uh... Yes, I am..." Usagi answered, confused with why they were asking

"Maybe you can tell us why Shingo's so mean!" The girl said sadly.

"What did he do this time?" Usagi asked exasperated.

"Well, today at school, our friend Mika was talking to Shingo. He congratulated her on winning the doll-making contest and Mika tried to give him the doll that won. Then the other boys started making jokes about them being lovebirds and when the wedding was. Then Shingo shoved the doll back into Mika's hands. Saying to take it back and he didn't want it. Mika wasn't ready for it and the doll fell. Then it broke. Mika was so sad." The other girl explained.

"And after all that, Shingo didn't even apologize." The first girl finished.

"Everyone felt so sorry for Mika." The other said as her friend nodded in agreement.

"Mm-hmm! Can you please tell Shingo to apologize to Mika?" The first girl begged.

"Oh, I will! What he did was wrong!" Usagi declared.

The two girls brightened at that and smiled. "Thanks so much!" They said.

"I guess you'd better have a big heart to heart talk with him." Naru observed.

"Mmm-hm! Don't worry, girls. Just leave this to his smart and pretty big sister! I'm gonna make him apologize to her for sure."

"Don't you think you're all being unfair by having Shingo share ALL the blame? I mean if those boys hadn't teased them, Shingo wouldn't have done it." Ayame pointed out.

"Well...that's...true I guess." Usagi said as she calmed down and thought about it.

"What do you mean?" One of the girls asked confused.

"He didn't break it on purpose. Shingo was just embarrassed and wanted the other boys to stop. He did the only thing he could think of at the time to get them off his back. Though, he shouldn't have tried to return it so roughly. That doll did mean a lot to Mika and he should have apologized. I'm sure he's just as upset for making Mika cry and is thinking of some way to make it up to her even as we speak. Do you girls understand now?" Ayame asked.

"Yes and thank you." The girls said with nods.

"Anyway, Usagi try not to be too hard on him, okay?" Ayame asked her friend.

"FFFIIiiiiinnnneeee!" Usagi dragged out. Ayame laughed as she walked ahead.

"I'll see you guys later. Good luck!" Ayame said as she ran.

From the way it sounded Mika needed someone to talk to now. It probably took a lot of courage for Mika to offer Shingo the doll and to have him refuse it and then broken all in one go must have hurt. If Ayame hadn't decided to visit before, she seriously was going to now.

Seeing no better than the present, Ayame headed straight to the Kayama's house. Ringing the bell, she waited for someone to answer.

"Yes? Who is it?" Mika's mother, Yoshiko Kayama asked through the intercom.

"Hi, Mrs. Kayama. It's me, Ayame. I heard Mika won that contest and I wanted to come over and congratulate her. Is now a good time to come in?" Ayame asked using the intercom.

"Of course you can! I'm sure Mika would love to see you. Wait one moment." Yoshiko said as the front gate opened, allowing Ayame to enter.

Once inside Ayame hugged Yoshiko as she began to talk.

"My, my. You sure have grown, Ayame. It's been awhile since you stopped by. It seems like ages. How's your mother doing? I've been meaning to ask her if she wanted to share a weekend with me to go shopping. Would you like something to drink?" Yoshiko began.

"She's been fine. Sorry I haven't been by more often. Between classes and volunteer work, I've had my hands full. I'm sure Mom would love to go on a shopping trip. I'm fine for now. Thanks for offering. How's Mika these days?" Ayame asked.

"She's well. She's been in her room since she came home, though. Do you want me to call her?" Yoshiko asked.

"No. I want to surprise her. Do mind if I go talk to her?" Ayame asked.

"No. Go on ahead. You still remember where her room is right?"

"Yeah. It hasn't been that long since my last visit. I'll be back." Ayame said with a laugh. Walking to Mika's room, Ayame knocked on the door and entered after she heard a quiet come in.

"Hey, Mika. Long time no see." Ayame said as she entered the darken door. Cabinets were filled with dolls as Mika sat on a chair infront of her desk. Mika had turned to look at who entered and smiled a little when she saw Ayame.

"Ayame. It's been a while. What brings you here?" Mika asked as Ayame shut the door behind her.

"I heard you won the doll-making contest and at first I came here to congratulate you. I heard what happened at school today and I don't know why you have it so dark in here. I understand why you're upset and don't worry. I won't tell your mother. I wanted to tell you that Shingo didn't mean to break your doll." Ayame said as she kneeled down to Mika's height and patted her shoulder.

"Then why did he do that?" Mika asked as tears began to fill her blue eyes.

"Remember those other boys? They were teasing him and because Shingo was embarrassed and he wanted them to stop. Plus, giving a boy a doll is something embarrassing for them too. He did the only thing he could think of. He tried to return it, but you weren't prepared. It was an accident and I'm sure he's upset with what happened too. You're such good friends, there's no way he wouldn't. You have a right to be upset, but please give Shingo the chance to apologize and make it up to you. Consider it, okay?" Ayame asked with a slight smile.

Mika was silent and she thought about it, but finally nodded. "I'll think about."

"That's all I ask of you, Mika." Ayame said.

Ayame glanced at Mika's desk to see the latest doll she was working on. Mika's own emotions clearly reflected on the doll's own face.

"I'm going to go talk to your mother for a bit. If you feel up for it come and join us. It can't be that fun sitting alone in the dark." Ayame said as she left Mika to think about what she said. Heading towards the living room Ayame hear the bell ring and Yoshiko heading over to the intercom to see who it was. Ayame hoped she wasn't intruding if she was expecting someone.

"Yes?" Yoshiko answered.

"Hello. I'm Masato Sanjoin. I called earlier." Masato introduced himself over the intercom. Ayame froze. She couldn't believe it. They really did bump into each other all over the place. It had been a while since she last saw him. It would be nice to see him again as long as she wasn't intruding.

"Oh, right. One moment..." Yoshiko said as she opened the gate to let him in.

"Mrs. Kayama, if you're expecting a guest I can leave. I did come over unannounced." Ayame said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, Ayame. It's always a pleasure to have you come over. Stay as long as you want. As they say, the more the merrier. Go ahead to the living room. I'll be there in a sec." Yoshiko answered as she went to the door.

Ayame did as she was asked and took a moment to admire the dolls around the room as she did when she was younger. Soon, Mika joined her to which Ayame could help but smile at. When Masato came in and saw Ayame he looked flabbergasted, to which she couldn't help but giggle.

"Ayame? What are you doing here?" Masato asked.

"You know Ayame, Mr. Sanjouin?" Yoshiko asked surprised.

"Yes we do, Mrs. Kayama. Masato and I have had this habit of bumming into each other on occasion. As for why I'm here, my mother has always been a good friend of Mrs. Kayame. I've known her and Mika here for years. When I hear Mika won in the contest I came over to congratulate her." Ayame answered.

"I see. Shall we get down to business then?" Masato asked everyone.

Soon they were all settled down. Yoshiko and Mika sat on one couch and Masato and Ayame on the couch opposite them.

"All this time, I have believed that Pierre Dumaux was the only person who could truly create dolls made in the French tradition. But after seeing your work, I've changed my mind." Masato complemented.

Ayame was surprised yet again by this mysterious man. First a president of a new large company, then a tennis coach who enjoyed late night walks in the park and liked Kijin's pictures and French dolls. Not to mention the fact Ayame thought his house appeared out of nowhere, which Ayame was sort of in denial of seeing in the first place since no one else seemed noticed. When she first saw him she wanted to stay away due to wanting to stay out of any paranormal stuff. But the more she spent time with him, the more drawn in she was and wanted to unravel the secrets this man held.

"You know how to flatter a girl!" Yoshiko said with a blush.

"Your daughter is quite talented, as well." Masato continued.

"Her name's Mika." Yoshiko introduced.

"I was incredibly impressed with the doll that you entered into that contest. It was really wonderful. I'd love to see it." Masato stated.

Ayame gasped. She couldn't let Yoshiko find out about the doll. She would be so disappointed and ask what happened. Mika was still upset about it.

"Mika is actually working on a new doll now. Mika, why don't you go get it and show off your latest work?" Ayame asked with a wink.

Mika smiled at Ayame's quick thinking a save. "All right." She quickly ran off to get it and when she returned it was in a white paper which she placed it on the table in front of Masato. The paper parting to show the doll.

"This is lovely! Let me look closer... " Masato said as he gently took the doll in his hands. "This sorrowful expression is sublime..."

That dreaded feeling, the dreaded, horrible feeling returned once again. Lasting only an instant but Ayame could still feel it. For the third time Ayame felt it. Each at different places and with different people around. The one thing constant about it was the man sitting beside her. What in the world was this?! Ayame shivered which Masato noticed but didn't comment. Mika and Yoshiko didn't seem to notice anything different.

"Isn't this wonderful, Mika?" Yoshiko asked. Obviously thrilled to have someone over who liked her daughters dolls.

Mika just giggled.

Masato straighten as he shifted into what Ayame could only guess was him business man mode. "Tell me, do you think that you'd be able to make ten copies of this doll for me?" He asked.

"Ten?! That's a lot!" Mika pointed out. Surprised by the sudden request.

"But I'm sure I'd be able to sell ten easily." Masato assured her.

"I'll be holding an exhibition of my work this Saturday. Of course, Mika's dolls will be on display, too. I hope you'll come." Yoshiko offered.

Masato grinned and answered "I'm looking forward to it."

After that, Ayame and Masato said their farewells to the mother and daughter as Mika headed to her room to get started on Masato's request. Now motivated and seemed happier to have something to distract herself from the incident from that morning. Or at least that was what Ayame thought it was.

"Masato? Why do you think we keep bumping in to each other? Every time I see you, you seem to get even more intriguing. First your the president of this company, which I still don't know the name of, then you're a tennis coach who happens to like Kijin's photos and French dolls. And you also take late night walks through parks." Ayame said.

"What can I say? I'm a man of interest. I don't know why we keep bumping into each other. Maybe the stars aligned just for us to meet." Masato answered.

In Ayame's mind, the words echoed. Something in the back of her mind clicked long enough for her to hear a voice she had known for so long, but no longer knew. 'I've always believed the stars guided the lives of people, not just the people among the stars and planets. The people of Earth as well. If it's true, then I thank every single one of them that I was even able to meet you, much less be by your side right now. The stars aligned so that I would fall for you, milady. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. My only regret would be that they didn't let me realize it and return your feelings sooner.'

Then the voice stopped and Ayame was back from the recesses of her mind. Masato slightly shaking her shoulder and whispering her name.

"Ayame. Ayame? Ayame, are you okay?" Masato asked.

"Sorry. I was thinking and got lost in the outer space that is my mind sometimes. Maybe you're right about the whole star thing." Ayame said.

"Don't scare me like that so much. The cliff the other day was enough to last me a life time, thank you. But back to the original topic, I could ask you the same questions, though most of them have obvious answers. If it wasn't for that I would have thought you were stalking me." He laughed at his own joke.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. By the way, remember the friend I mentioned last time? Jing? Well, she confessed her feelings to Kijin and now the two are dating." Ayame told him.

"That's nice. Would you like another ride home?" Masato asked as he check his watch.

"I guess." Ayame shrugged.

Once they got in the car, Ayame watched the world go by from the window. Masato didn't bother with the radio, though Ayame had a feeling he did that to make sure there wasn't a repeat of last time.

"Why did you say the stars aligned just for us to meet?" Ayame asked after a while. "Do you believe in the stars guiding the lives people?"

"You could say that. There's nothing to prove the idea right or wrong. It's interesting to think about." Masato answered with a chuckle. Laughing at some private joke only he knew. "What do you think about it?"

"I never gave it much thought before. I've never been really into the supernatural or paranormal either. But with all the strange things that have happened in Tokyo, I've gotten a little more interest." Ayame answered.

"Oh? Strange things like what?" Masato asked.

"Well, remember all of those missing person's cases? The police alone couldn't solve them and the Sailor Guardians had to solve it and bring them back. WE never did get a full explanation of that. People have even moved away because of all the strange things. Ever since that night at the airport, though things seem to have gotten back to normal, so that's a relief." Ayame answered.

"Have you ever been involved with any of that? The missing persons?" Masato asked. He had gotten tense as he had listened. His grip on the steering wheel getting tighter as he listened and waited for her answer.

"Not really. I've luckily avoided all of that mayhem. I've been visiting family in Italy and seems I have a lot of good karma from all the volunteer work. Though, I do wish I could have gone on that one cruise, even if it was fake. Maybe the stars aligned for me to be safe from all of that." Ayame teased.

Relaxing, Masato loosed up a bit and smiled.

"Maybe I'll thank them later. Do you want me to drop you off close to your house or at it? I seem to recall you were worried about your father seeing me drop you off." Masato asked as they were getting closer to both of their homes.

"Just drop me off at your driveway again. I need the exercise." Ayame said.

Masato nodded and did as she suggested.

"Thanks for the ride." Ayame said as she got out.

"You're welcome, Ayame. I'll see you again sometime." Masato as he drove home. Leaving Ayame to ponder what he said and the echo from long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ayame headed to see Mika before school. She wanted to be sure that she was feeling well. The thought was Mika might try to fake being sick so she wouldn't have face Shingo and Ayame didn't want her friend to avoid her problems. It wasn't healthy.

Along the way she saw the one partly responsible for what was going on.

"Hey, Shingo!" Ayame called out to him.

Turning, Shingo looked at Ayame. "Oh. Hey, Ayame. It's been a while. You hardly come over with Usagi these days. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you? Are you heading to see Mika to apologize before school?"

Shingo blushed in shame. "Yeah."

Ayame smiled. "Don't worry, Shingo. I talked to her yesterday. She was upset, but I think she'll forgive you. Now, let's get going. I'm heading there myself. We might as well go together." Ayame assured him.

Shingo nodded and they soon arrived at Mika's. After getting Yoshiko to answer, they all met at the front door. Usually, Yoshiko would wait for them in inside, so this was the first thing that tipped off Ayame that something was wrong. Ayame couldn't help but worry more, seeing Yoshiko's expression.

"Good morning." Ayame greeted.

"How's Mika doing?" Shingo asked getting to the point.

"She's been making dolls since yesterday. She hasn't even gone to sleep! I tried to stop her, but she won't listen. I just don't know what to do anymore..." Yoshiko said as she leaned against the door.

Ayame was curious now and began to worry. 'It was just coincidence, right? There couldn't be another monster just waiting to steal Mika's energy, could there? It had been awhile. But maybe Mika was just motivated. Children had times when they disobeyed parents. All the time. The enemy couldn't be after sweet little Mika.' Ayame tried to assure herself.

After seeing the effects on Rui, Mr. Kokurtitsu, former Ms. Akiyama, and Kijin, Ayame didn't want to even think of what could happen to Mika. The last few victims were her age and older. Why had the enemy may or may not targeted an innocent child? Having ones energy stolen like the enemy had been doing put the victim in a dangerous state. Mr. Kokurtitsu's hair turned white for crying out loud! If nothing was done, the victim could and would die. That meant the enemy would kill an innocent child for it's own ends. If it was true, Ayame doubted she would ever forgive them. Ayame knew she had to get to the bottom of this or it would haunt her all day.

"Well, would it be all right if I go talk to her?" Shingo asked.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt, Yoshiko allowed Ayame and Shingo to enter. Knocking on the door to Mika's room Yoshiko called out to her daughter.

"Mika? Shingo is here."

"I don't want to see him." Mika said, sounding upset. It didn't seem that unusual or out of the ordinary. Though, the possibility was still high. With the hypothesis that the enemy had found a way to lessen the effects slightly.

'Maybe it was too soon. The wound still too fresh.' Ayame thought.

"But, Mika! I really need to talk to you!" Shingo tried to reach her.

"Go away!" Mika yelled.

Yoshiko apologized and noticing the time, ushered him out. After all, he still had to get to school. Ayame followed for a bit, but hung back a bit as they continued without her. She had to know the truth.

Without knocking the door, Ayame peaked in. Mika was sitting at her desk with her back to Ayame. Sneaking further into the room Ayme went to see if there was a change in her eyes. Mika's face was frozen in a creepy smile. Her eyes glassy and blank as the dolls she created. This proved it. Mika was the latest target of the Dark Kingdom.

"MIKA!" Ayame cried out as tears filled her eyes. "You've become possessed by your obsession and the monster." Ayame whispered in horror.

"Didn't you hear what I said to Shingo earlier, Ayame?! I said go away! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Mika shouted.

Ayame hardened her glare at Mika, no, not Mika.

"You're not Mika! You're nothing but an empty, hollow, shell. A doll with no feelings. Caring nothing about those you hurt with your words or actions. Return Mika this instant! Where are you, you Dark Kingdom scum!? Release your hold over Mika! If you don't, you'll regret it!" Ayame said as she looked for anything that could hold the monster. She becoming desperate in her shock and desire to have Mika return to normal.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if all your going to do is stand there and yell, get out!" Mika yelled as she rushed Ayame and pushed her.

Ayame falling to the floor from the force. Looking at the girl that was surprisingly stronger than normal, Ayame couldn't believe it. Was this another side effect of the monster? Mika went over to the door and opened it. She went over to Ayame and grabbed her hair and then proceeded to pull her out of the room. Since she was still in shock and not wanting to hurt the possessed girl, there was little Ayame could do to stop her. Once out of the way, Mika let her go and ran back to her room. Shutting it and locking her out.

Fear and sorrow gripped her heart as Ayame got up and seeing there was nothing else she could do left. Tears filled her eyes as she bumped into Yoshiko on her way out. Ayame simply told her she tried to talk to Mika and said that the girl was refusing. Luckily, Yoshiko bought it and Ayame left. She didn't want to go to school feeling the way she did, but Ayame couldn't be a slacker.

Heading to school, Ayame kicked herself for acting so rashly. Just what was she thinking? With a sigh, she tried not to think about it until she could tell Jing and Actaeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU WHAT!?" Actaeon yelled from his seat.

"Ayame. You're usually so level headed. That's so unlike you." Jing added a bit more calmly, but still shocked to hear what happened.

The three of them were in Ayame's room. Ayame sat with her head down low in shame. She had probably disappointed Actaeon and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that I've known Mika for nearly seven years. She's like a little sister to me. This really hits home for me. Remember when they were using Kijin? It's the same feeling. The fact that the Dark Kingdom would target a normally sweet girl like Mika just boils my blood. It's killing me that she's in danger and there's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm sorry if I let you down, Actaeon."

"You've never let me down, Ayame." Actaeon said.

Looking up, Ayame saw a smile on him whiskered face.

"I'm just surprised and worried. Mika didn't hurt you earlier, did she? You've always been a king hearted girl and Mika is important to you. I understand you reacting the way you did. I just wish you would be more careful. You're still just a fourteen year old girl. I can't and don't expect you to be perfect. I just wish you would be a little more careful, okay?" Actaeon said as he made his way over to her and rubbed his head against her arm to comfort her.

"Oh! Come here, you little fur ball!" Ayame said as she hugged him.

"Guys~ This is cute and touching, but what are we going to do about this?" Jing asked.

"As much as it pains me to say this, there isn't really much we can do. Ayame, you said she was working on more dolls, right? There's no telling what exactly the monster is hiding in. Even if we did, we don't know what would happen. It's too risky either way. We just have to wait it out and watch Mika until the monster is released. Then we can pound it into oblivion for hurting Mika. Is that alright with you, Ayame." Actaeon asked.

Ayame sighed. "Not really. But like you said, there isn't anything we can really do at this point. I just hope we can get this over with and free Mika as soon a possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days past far too slow for Ayame as the three of them watched and waited for any sign that Mika's energy would peak. Mika had continued to refuse to go to school in favor of working on the ten dolls Masato had requested. The constant worry was eating Ayame and just put her in a bad mood.

Now it was the day of Yoshiko's doll exhibition at the Juban Museum and still there was no sign of the monster. It was also the first time Mika had left her room in days. Wandering around the exhibition, Ayame hardly paid any attention to the dolls while Jing and Actaeon were enjoying themselves at little. Actaeon was sitting in the bag Ayame had gotten for him to carry him inside places. Jing was wearing a yellow cheongsam with pink flowers all over it. A cheongsam being a body-hugging one-piece Chinese dress for women. Ayame rather liked it. Ayame herself wore a casual fresh red maxi dress made of French terry. It had a striped trim at the V-neck, short sleeves and patch pockets. The deep side slits made mobility a snap.

Being a man of his word, Masato was also there to support the exhibition and Yoshiko. He hadn't noticed Ayame yet as she pretended look at the dolls close to them.

"Marvelous! This exhibition is a huge success." Masato congratulated the doll maker.

"Thank you very much." Yoshiko said, flattered by his kind words.

"Where's Mika?" Masato asked.

"She's still in the back room putting the final touches on her last doll. I almost feel bad for how hard she's worked on all of them!" Yoshiko answered.

"I see." Masato said with a slight smirk. Looking over at some of the dolls he noticed Ayame. Excusing himself from Yoshiko he went to talk to Ayame.

Lost in her thoughts, Ayame didn't notice he was so close to her until she bumped into him. Causing her to nearly fall over if it wasn't for him catching her.

He chuckled as he helped her regain her balance. "We really do keep bumping into each other. Are you enjoying the dolls?" Masato asked.

"Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't watching where I was going. I've been distracted and upset lately. I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now. I would just ruin your good mood. I'll see and talk to you later." Ayame said as she moved to leave.

Her thoughts consumed in her worry for Mika, she didn't realize she muttered the name loud enough for Masato to hear as he saw the sad, hurt look in her eyes.

Yet again, Nephrite felt something new as he often did when around the strange girl. He was startled when he first saw her at Mrs. Kayama's house. He could hardly believe the coincidence she knew his latest target. Nearly every time he released one of his monsters, Ayame would be there or appear after the deed was done. He had wondered why she shivered when he released Jumo into the first doll, but ignored it for the most part. Then there was the instance she seemed lost in her own thoughts. It was rare for someone like him to worry about the well being of another, much less a human.

Wait! Did he just admit in his thoughts he was concerned about a human?! Yet again, Nephrite couldn't help but wonder what the girl was doing to him. Perhaps he was losing his mind. He felt the same back when they talked about Jadeite's work previously. He had been glad she hadn't been involved in it. If she had said she had been, he had the feeling he would have asked Queen Beryl to release him from the Eternal Sleep just so he could kill the man himself.

Now after seeing Ayame brushing him off, he couldn't help but feel hurt. He...felt slightly...he had the slightest feeling that he went too far for choosing Mika as his target. Judging from her actions, she must have noticed Mika's odd behavior and was worried. But he only felt bad slightly. He had a job to do and whatever the girl was doing to him, he simply couldn't let it get in the way. Turning he began to walk past another guy.

Time slowed down for him as he got yet another brief vision. This one was clearer than any of the previous ones. This time it was a young man about eighteen if Nephrite had to guess. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a red in-lined black cape, black armor, and a sword at his side. In the corner of it, Nephrite could see another flash of orange. Then it was gone.

Looking back at the guy he past, both of the stared at each other. Masato looked at him trying to figure out what exactly he had seen.

"May I help you?" The guy asked with a little bit of an attitude.

Masato was silent as he continued to stare a bit longer. The images already becoming hazy and blurred. He wondered if he had just imagined it.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Masato apologized as he walked away and the guy was dragged away by his girlfriend. He decided to head back to the mansion since there wasn't anything else he needed to do here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ayame had spotted Usagi and Shingo enter and went over to talk to them.

"Hey guys. How are you today? What's that you got there?" Ayame asked as she pointed to the figure in Shingo's hands. It looked like a simpler version of Sailor Moon.

"It's Sailor Moon. I made it for Mika to help apologize." Shingo explained.

"Have you ever heard of Sailor Gaea?" Ayame asked.

"Not really. Who's she?" Shingo asked.

Ayame sighed as little, disappointed she was not as well known Sailor Moon, but she would rectify Shingo's lack of knowledge on the subject at least.

"Sailor Gaea, is the Sailor Guardian of the planet Earth. A warrior of the humanity and nature. She fights along with Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, and the latest guardian, Zephyrus." Ayame explained. "What about you, Usagi?"

"HUH?" Usagi asked.

"Do you know who Sailor Gaea is? Shingo doesn't, so do you know?"

"Um, yeah. A little bit. How do you know her, Ayame?" Usagi asked as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I saw her on the news, and she looked pretty cool." Ayame answered. Trying not to panic a little when the question was turned around on her.

"Anyway, are you guys planning on giving the Sailor Moon figure to Mika right now?" Ayame asked.

"How's Mika doing, anyway?" Usagi asked.

Ayame didn't answer as she looked in the direction of the back room Mika was most likely still working in. Should she stop them from seeing Mika in her current state? Would it be safe for them? Either way, it was highly unlikely that Mika would accept Shingo's gift because of the monster.

"Okay..." Yoshiko answered, trailing off at the end.

"Listen, Sis, I don't think we should do this." Shingo said.

"Don't you back out of this!" Usagi told him.

"Mika's in the back room right now. I'm sure that she'd love to have a visit from you." Yoshiko told them. Probably hopeful it would change something.

"Oh, yeah? Come on, let's go, Shingo!" Usagi said as she began pushing the reluctant boy to the back.

"Okay." Shingo said.

"Wait for me, you two. I'll come with you." Ayame said. 'Just in case.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Done." Mika sighed in relief as she held the final tenth doll.

Ayame entered the room first and froze. 'Oh...SO that's where the monster was...' She thought as she looked into the room. Mika was sitting at a table and in front of her was what Ayame guessed was the first doll Mika made. It's face had been twisted into a creepy smile, if you could even call it a smile, and it's hair was flying up in brown tendrils. It's shadow moving as if it was separate entity. Ayame was so stunned she didn't stop Shingo as he entered.

"Mika, I brought-" Shingo started as he held up the figure and noticed the same thing Ayame did.

Mika's energy had finally peaked and the shadow rose up. Forming a doll like monster. Her body was like a French doll, but she wore no clothes with only a long necklace with the same symbol Ayame had noticed on one of the previous victims. Her body parts suspended in the air in the area's they belonged to yet unattached to anything. Her hair was brown and cropped short at her neck. She wore purple lipstick and was that pink nail polish on her feet?

"Hmmmm!" The Monster hummed.

"Ah!" Shingo cried out in horror at what was happening before him.

The monster raised it's arms above Mika as it drained her energy and it's necklace glowed. Mika's arms raised like a puppets and the monster the puppet master as she struggled against it.

"Mika!" Usagi and Ayame cried out.

Mika continued struggling, but it proved futile as she fell to the floor, the metaphorical strings cut.

"Mika! Mika, no!" Shingo yelled as he rushed towards Mika to help her. The monster noticed this and making sounds like the moving of a dolls joints, smacked him into the wall with a grunt. The boy rendered unconscious. His gift falling to the floor as the monster stepped on it. Smashed to pieces.

Usagi gasped at the monster's audacity.

Ayame grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her out of the room despite the protest of said girl.

"Usagi! There's nothing we can do against that thing!" Ayame said as she stopped in a secluded hallway. "Stay here! I'll try to go find help!" Ayame said as she ran in the direction to supposedly get help. Taking the long way back around, Ayame motioned to Jing that it was time. Jing hurried after her and when they were alone, the girls transformed.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!" Ayame yelled.

"Zephyrus Power! Make Up!" Jing yelled.

Entering the room, Sailor Gaea was surprised to see Sailor Moon already there.

"I am the pretty guardian... who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon! How dare you go and break the cute little doll that Shingo made just for Mika! You evil monster! Don't you realize that doll was filled with the true heart of its maker! Even the Girls' Day dolls are angry! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The monster hardly looked concerned with Sailor Moon's speech as it closed it's eyes and began to control one of Mika's doll. The doll letting out this high pitched scream as it's mouth opened to show two rows of fangs as Sailor Moon trembled at the sight and ran out of the way. The monster send the other doll at Sailor Gaea. Ducking, the doll flew into the wall as it's eyes rolled in it's head.

Sailor Gaea would never look at a French doll the same way again. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon ran out the window to get away from the monster. "Someone, help me!"

"You can't escape!" The Monster said as it crashed through the window after her. Sailor Gaea following after them and Sailor Zaphyrus right on her tail.

"Ah!" Sailor Moon screeched.

Coming down the path Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars cried out to their comrade. "Sailor Moon!"

Thinking fast, Sailor Mercury released her attack. "Bubble Spray!"

Sailor Moon sighed in relief as she muttered, "That was close."

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?!" Sailor Mercury asked concerned.

"I guess we got here too soon. Heh." Sailor Mars teased.

Sailor Gaea furrowed her brow at their antics. This wasn't the time for jokes! Mika's life was on the line. "There's no time for that. We have to destroy that monster fast!" Sailor Gaea scolded them.

"Careful, something's coming!" Luna warned.

From out of the fog, two of the dolls appeared with their mouths open wide, screeching with their sharp teeth showing.

"Not this again!" Sailor Moon whined.

Luckily, Sailor Mars had just the solution for them. "Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen! Evil spirit, be exorcized!"

The spell tags causing the dolls to still and land on the ground. Meanwhile, due to the fog the others couldn't see what was happening to Sailor Moon. They only realized when they heard the stuggling gasp and bearly breathed words escape Sailor Moons lips. "I... can't breathe!"

Through the fog the monster had managed to find her and lifted Sailor Moon off the ground and began choking her as it laughed.

Sailor Mars gritted her teeth at forgetting the main enemy as she attacked the monster "Fire Soul!"

Sailor Moon groaned in pain as the monster enjoyed tormenting the girl. However, it looked up and moved away from the attack. Sailor Moon however was still stuck in the air and Sailor Gaea heard her cry out when the flames came a little too close even though she was being choked to death. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Appearing away from Sailor Moon the monster taunted them. "All your attacks are useless against me!" Then it sent out it's upper and lower arm parts at them. One getting close enough to Sailor Mars to cut a little bit of her hair.

"Those things are as sharp as knives!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Sailor Mercury pressed her right blue stud earing and a visor appeared.

The monster continued to laugh as it launched more arm parts it kept creating out of thin air.

The Sailors grunting as they dodged. The monster then began using her legs to attack.

Sailor Mercury observed the monster until she found what she was looking for. "I'm getting an energy reading from the monster's right leg! Sailor Moon! Target that thing's right leg!" Sailor Mercury ordered.

Sailor Moon's face was beginning to turn blue as she reached for her tiara. "Moon... Tiara..." Sailor Moon paused to have a coughing fit. "I can't do it!"

The Monster chuckled, thinking it had won.

Sailor Gaea growled at it. "Oh... you..." She was so angry so couldn't even think of something to say.

Monster noticed something going, nearly hitting, past it's face with a gasp.

A single red rose imbedding itself into the ground. Sailor Gaea had seen it before enough to know who it was. Sailor Zephyrus also looked confused. Due to the monsters concentration being broken, Sailor Moon was released as she took in grateful breaths of air. Tuxedo Mask stood not to far away from them.

"Who are you?!" The Monster demanded.

"Thanks, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said once she recovered.

"Finish her!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said as she reached for her tiara again.

Sailor Gaea however, wasn't going to let Sailor Moon have this monster. Like with what happened with Kijin and Sailor Zephyrus, it was a personal battle and was rightfully Sailor Zephyrus's to destroy. This was personal for Sailor Gaea and she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. "Wait, she's mine!"

"What?" Luna asked.

Sailor Gaea ignored the cat as she moved her arms into the cradling position and yelled out her attack. "Dawn's Rose!"

The Monster gasped in shock as the attack hit her foot and released screams of pain. Her body turning into dust from the bottom up.

With her vengeance on satisfied, Sailor Gaea smiled as she cracked a joke. "Looks like she had an Achilles' heel."

Sailor Gaea then ignored the others as she ran back to the window to see Mika having her energy restored and begin to wake up. Mika gasped as she looked around. "What's going on? What happened...?" Only to do so again once she noticed her friend against the wall. "Shingo!" She cried as she hurried to his side.

Shingo grunting lightly as he woke up.

Sailor Gaea smiled as she decided to speak to them. "I'm glad you two are all right."

The two turned to her as Shingo asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Gaea."

"Sailor Gaea?" Mika asked.

Sailor Gaea nodded as she gestured to Sailor Moon who walked up beside her. "Yep, and I'm not here alone."

"Are you two okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wow, Sailor Moon!" Mika said amazed.

"We took care of the monster. Now it's your turn to make up and be good friends again. So long!" Sailor Moon said as she disappeared into the distance.

Sailor Gaea turned away from Sailor Moon as she looked back at them. "You have Mother Earth's blessing. Good luck you two!" Sailor Gaea said with a wink, and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, Mika surprised Ayame by coming over to give her something. When she opened the box, it was a detailed Sailor Gaea doll she had made.

"What's the occasion?" Ayame asked.

"Well, the other day me and Shingo were saved by Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea. Shingo told me a little about her and how he learned about her from you. He said you thought she was cool and I agree. Her outfit is amazing too!" Mika answered.

"Are you expanding your horizons of doll making?" Ayame asked.

"Well, kind of. I made a Sailor Moon doll for Shingo." Mika said with a blush.

Ayame smiled as she went to her French doll.

"The mother..." Ayame said as she put the Sailor Gaea doll next to it. "...and the daughter." She finished.


	6. The Love Letter

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Once again, Nephrite was alone in his mansion/hideout. Five times. FIVE TIMES! For five separate times, his plans to gather energy and subsequently destroying the Sailor Guardians failed! What was it that allowed them to do this? First he only had three to worry about, now there were five. Just what was he missing that allowed them to blast their way through his plans?

Seeing no other option, he turned to the one thing that had never failed him before. Unlike his monsters. He never really knew why he trusted and liked the stars the way he did, but whatever worked was good enough for him. It was soothing in a way.

"The stars see all, the stars know all! Hear me Regulus, ruler of the southern skies! Oh vast constellation of Leo the Lion! Show me a weakness. Something I can use to eliminate those Sailor Guardians forever." Nephrite beseeched the stars.

From the center of the star map came a vision. The stars showed him images of the past battles with the Sailor Guardians from the very beginning. It seemed like all was going to plan. Sailor Moon was at Tensie's mercy before someone interfered. With Tuxedo Mask appearance the battle shiftily swigged in favor of the Sailor Guardians. The battle either ending in a Moon Tiara Action attack, a Fire Soul, and another Moon Tiara Action. Defeating his monsters again and again. Showing the caped figure leaving with Sailor Moon going gaga over him.

"Aha! So, she has a weakness for Tuxedo Mask! Then that's how I'll crush you!" Nephrite said with a smirk. Finally he was getting somewhere.

However, before he could start cooking up another plan, he was interrupted by a nearly constant annoyance.

"Hello, Nephrite. Queen Beryl would like to have a word with you." Zoisite informed him. Nephrite sighed in his mind. Their queen always wanted something. None the less, he might as well go before he got busy with his plan and see what she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the throne room, Nephrite stood before Queen Beryl. She had long, wavy fire-red hair that reached her waist. Dull orange eyes that, instead of having whites, had a pale yellow color, and her eyelids are smeared over with a warm cocoa brown. Dark-purple lips, along with pale skin. She was always wearing a simple, form-fitting dark-purple dress, with the top of her dress pointed in towards her neck, and a background of black. She wore a silver armlet and a bracelet, along with two small horns peaking out from her shoulders. She is also adorned with a forehead crest, shaped like a black, upside-down boomerang, with two white dots up and down, along with a turquoise stone wrapped around in gold strips and similar earrings. She is also shown to have particularly pointy fingernails that are painted a dark red.

"Nephrite, I'm told that you are having trouble gathering human energy for our great ruler. Is this true?" Queen Beryl began as she moved her hands over the orb of her staff.

"The universe wasn't built in a day, my queen." Nephrite replied. His hand on his hip.

This apparently wasn't the answer his queen wanted to hear as she shouted at him. Her hair flying up. "You'll watch your tongue! Question my orders again or fail to take care of those Sailor Guardians, and you'll soon find yourself right alongside Jadeite in the Eternal Sleep!"

Nephrite slightly trembling at the threat. He knew she would do it too. It had always been like that. You had to claw your way to the top or others would claw over you. Even at the top you could easily be replaced by those previously mentioned. It had always been like that. 'Hadn't it?' He wondered. For some reason, he remembered that guy from the vision at the Juban museum. He had this feeling he wasn't an expendable tool when he looked into that young man's eyes. These thoughts were cut off with the infernal thorn in his side that was Zoisite.

"A sentence worse than death." Zoisite said from behind him. Nephrite was sure Zoisite would be thrilled for him to go and replace him.

Turning to glare at him, Nephrite said. "I am Nephrite, proud member of the Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven! And I will succeed in my mission! In fact, I now know just how to deal with Sailor Moon." Clenching hand in a fist.

"Sounds a lot like the story we used to hear from Jadeite." Zoisite reminded them all. "What's your plan?"

Nephrite spared him an angered glance as he addressed his queen. "Queen Beryl, I promise you that this time, Sailor Moon will be dealt with and eliminated."

Queen Beryl chuckled and resting her chin in her hand simply said. "Very well, then."

"I'm going to destroy her with her own love!" Nephrite announced as he laughed maliciously. It was absolutely brilliant and he couldn't wait to get stared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being allowed to leave the Dark Kingdom to return to his hideout, Nephrite went straight to work. He now knew Sailor Moon's weakness, he just had to use it to lure her out to trap her. Sailor Moon would have to show herself if it was for her dearly beloved Tuxedo Mask. The problem was getting her attention without her knowing it was him behind it. He remembered how Jadeite got the Sailor Scouts attention and shook him head. For his plan to work, he needed subtlety that his predecessor clearly lacked.

It was then he remembered the words of a human general, Sun Tzu, 'If you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles.' What did Nephrite know about Sailor Moon? He had a basic idea what he was looking for. Sailor Moon was at the very least a middle school student judging from height and age appearance. And from prior information, he knew for a fact that the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Gaea, and Zephyrus only operated in Tokyo and if he narrowed it down further, around the Juban area. It wasn't a long stretch to say that the five of them lived in the area and if they were middle school students, went to school in that area.

He knew about Sailor V traveling all over the place and foiling some of Kunzites' plans, but right now, his main focus was on the ones that were actually making a nuisance of themselves.

Knowing the general area the Sailor Guardians lived narrowed down his search but there had to be thousands of girls there. It would be hard to narrow them down. Then, he got an idea.

'Love letters. A romantic way to express feelings of love in written form. Whether delivered by hand, mail, carrier pigeon, or romantically left in a secret location, the letter may be anything from a short and simple message of love to a lengthy explanation of feelings. Only a few people know about Tuxedo Mask. Those who don't know him will think it's a pen name. If I send letters to every middle school girl in the area and tell them meet me some where Sailor will defiantly show herself. All the others will think it's a prank due to the letters being sent to every other girl! It's brilliant!' Nephrite thought.

Using his resources, he hacked into all the school records and soon gathered all the names of the girls and their addresses. One name in particular caught his attention, Ayame Mascari. For a moment, he wondered if he should send her one or not. The thought of her going to meet him thinking it was from Tuxedo Mask made his blood boil. Then he composed himself. She probably didn't even know about Tuxedo Mask and think it was a prank. Ayame wasn't as boy crazy as some of the other girls and she was smart and responsible. She wouldn't be interested. With that in mind, he continued without further problem. Shoving aside the questions of why he needed to assure himself Ayame wouldn't fall for it for another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after school and Ayame was returning home after school and her volunteer work. She didn't spend it with Jing since she had plans with Kijin for a date. So far the Dark Kingdom had been quiet the last few days since Mika's attack and hadn't seemed to have picked a new target yet. Honestly, it was still a little early for one to be chosen if one compared it to the amount of time between the previous victims. So Ayame, Jing, and Actaeon weren't that concerned.

On her way inside, Ayame stopped by the mail box to check the mail. Most were for her parents being bills and such. One however, was addressed to her. It seemed to be letter in a pink envelope with a while heart of the back that read, 'To Miss Ayame Mascari.' On the other side, the envelope was white with a hot pink heart sticker to hold it closed. The sender, read 'From Tuxedo Mask.'

"WHAT?!" Ayame shouted, highly displeased.

Taking the mail inside, she handed the bills to her father as she headed to her room to read her own mail.

"Good afternoon, Ayame. What's that you got there?" Actaeon asked as Ayame entered her room.

"A love letter. Judging from the envelope. It says it's from Tuxedo Mask." Ayame answered as she sat down and opened it.

"WHAT!? Why would he send you a love letter? I don't think he's even talked to you. Sailor Gaea or not." Actaeon asked.

"It could just be a pen name." Ayame pointed out.

"Still, while that could be the case, that is a pretty big coincidence if you ask me." Actaeon said disgruntled.

"Dear, Ayame. My heart yearns for you. Please come meet me at the MS Mall in Shinjuku tomorrow night. Signed, Tuxedo Mask." Ayame read aloud. "Hrmp! Kind of short. But, it could be whoever sent this wanted to say more in person. Why the MS Mall of all places? It's hardly romantic, but it would be an easy place to find and it's a public area."

"You're not thinking of going are you?!" Actaeon hissed. The hair on his back rising.

Ayame chuckled at him and petted him to help calm him down. "Of course not. You know me better than that. Jing may have the time for romance, but I don't. If it is just a pen name, then whoever it is will just have to live with disappointment. Even if it is really the Tuxedo Mask we know, I'm not interested in him that way. It just feels wrong somehow." Ayame answered.

Actaeon let out a sigh of relief and began to purr at the attention. "Good. But, Ayame? Are you sure there isn't anyone you're interested in?" He asked.

Ayame stopped petting him as she thought. None of the boys from her school had ever really caught her attention and back in Italy, she never really had a crush or childhood sweetheart. She thought about other guys she met outside of school. There was Matoki and that Mamoru Chiba guy, but Usagi liked Matoki, along with every other hot guy. Plus, Matoki wasn't her type. When she thought about Mamoru Chiba, she got the same feeling she got about Tuxedo Mask. Trying to think of him romantically just didn't seem right. Then she thought of Masato and she couldn't help but blush.

"So there is someone! Come on Ayame~! Tell me! You can trust me!" Actaeon said.

"I do not! It's just warm in here." Ayame denied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the night Ayame had to deal with Actaeon's endless question on who she liked. The next day, Ayame saw the exact same envelope in the hands of every single girl in, not just their class, but the entire school. Usagi wasn't taking the news well.

"No way! You're all lying! I don't believe it!" Usagi yelled.

"But it's true, Usagi. We all got letters from Tuxedo Mask." Naru said holding hers.

"I got one too!" A fellow classmate pointed out.

"Same here!" Another chorused.

"Me too!" A third piped up.

"Even I got one, Usagi." Ayame said as she waved the envelope in the air.

"Who is this Tuxedo Mask anyway?" Naru asked a friend.

"No clue." The other girls answered in unison.

Ayame thought about telling them who he was, or at least the one Sailor Gaea knew, but decided against it since it could just be a pen name.

Soon their teacher, Haruna Sakurada entered and began class. Everyone rushing to their desk. From the way she slammed the books of the podium, Ms. Haruna wasn't in the best mood despite the smile on her face. "Now class, I've heard about the love letter prank and I want you girls to remember that distractions like that are enemy number one when it comes to learning, understand?"

The girls let out their answered of agreement as some raised their hands. Usagi and the boys looking sad. Ayame could understand the boys' unhappiness, but was curious why Usagi wasn't happy like the others.

"And since we don't know what kind of person sent them, I want everyone to avoid going out alone at night. Especially to the MS mall in Shinjuku. Understood?" Ms. Haruna continued.

"Yeah!" The girls answered.

"Good answer!" Ms. Haruna said as she turned to the board. Hiding her face as she thought. 'Why didn't I get a love letter, mister mysterious Tuxedo Mask?! What am I, chopped liver?!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Ayame went outside to find Ami. She wondered who else had gotten a letter and she hadn't spoken to the blue haired girl in a while. Ami was currently having P.E. and Ayame found her outside leaning on the side of the building with a ball in her hands and in her gym clothes. Usagi's cat was also with her.

"Hey, Ami! Did you get one of those letters too?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, Ayame. Yes, I did. I'm actually going over to Rei's to talk to her about it, too." Ami answered.

"Do you mind if I come along? I haven't spoken to her in a while and she was practically growling at me. Thinking I was after Kijin when I was coming over to her school to meet with a friend of mine named Jing." Ayame answered.

"Rei, did mention that the other day. I don't mind if you come with me." Ami said.

After making plans to go after school, Ayame went about her normal school routine. Usagi sighing and groaning about Tuxedo Mask cheating in her with all the other girls. Once school was over, the two of them, three if you counted the cat, went to visit Rei. They were shown in by Rei's grandpa and told she was sick.

Grandpa Hino allowed the two of them to enter. Ami knelt down beside Rei's bed as she spoke. "Oh no, Rei! I didn't know you were sick!"

"I woke up this morning with a fever and a sore throat. It stinks, but I don't think I'm in any shape to go out, even if it is for Tuxedo Mask." Rei said as she moved her head below the covers to have coughing fit. "Sorry."

Ami just smiled, "There's no need to apologize, Rei." After placing her hand on Rei's forehead she got up. "Here, let me go get you some ice."

Ayame walked into the room and looking around, she saw yet another love letter. "Your school got these letters, too?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame. I didn't know you were here. But, yeah I got one, too." Rei answered with a cough. "What are you doing here anyway?" she said a little rudely.

"Besides the times you acted like a guard dog at your and Kijin's schools, we haven't seen each other in a while. Ami said she was coming over and I asked to come with her. Despite what you may think of me Rei, I want us to try to be at least civil with each other. Usagi is my friend and any friend of hers, I want to be a friend of as well." Ayame answered.

Rei's eyes widened at the new information and looked away. Silence consumed the room until Ayame broke it. "Could you tell me where your phone is by any chance. I need to call Jing about this love letter thing."

After Rei told her where it was, Ayame hurried over to it. She doubted Jing would even bother to read the letter since she had Kijin, but she still wanted to talk to her about it.

Picking up the phone and dialing Jing's number, she waited until someone picked up. It was luckily Jing, though Ayame heard two other voices in the background.

"Hello?" Jing asked.

"Jing? It's me, Ayame."

"Ayame. What's up? Is it about the love letters?" Jing asked.

"Yeah. I'm over at Rei's house right now and I noticed she got a letter. Did you get a love letter from Tuxedo Mask, too?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to do anything about it. I have only one boy I like and that's Kijin. I've only met Tuxedo Mask once anyway. He's got nothing on Kijin! This is all just a prank if you ask me." Jing answered.

"I'm sure Kijin would be quite happy to hear that. You might be right about it being a prank. But now I'm getting this feeling something weird is going on here. It's for the best that we don't go. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Ayame said as she hung up.

Heading back to Rei's room, Ami had already returned with the ice and towel.

"Hey, Rei? Is there anything you need from the store? I can go and get it if you want." Ayame offered.

"Some plum juice would be nice." Rei answered.

"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." Ayame said as she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame didn't know why she went all the way to the MS Mall, but she did. She told herself it was to check out if there was anything that could be related to the Dark Kingdom. She remembered when they would try to absord energy on grand scales so they could be trying to resort back to that tactic, even though that was a long stretch and she knew it.

While she was there, she decided to shop for things for herself. In the book shop, one book stood out to her. It was a book of constellation mythology. She thought back to one of her previous encounter with Masato. He was rather fond of stars. Maybe it could be something to talk about later whenever she saw him again. Or even give it to him since she had been rather rude last time she saw him when she was upset over what was happening with Mika. Either way she purchased the book and as she was heading towards the elevator she saw two people she didn't expect to see.

Masato and Naru. Naru had changed from her school uniform and into a turquoise and white dress, light blue tights, a slightly darker shade of blue flats, a small white purse, and she had changed her usual ribbon for one that matched her tights.

Even though Ayame knew she shouldn't, she slipped closer to them and stayed out of sight to listen to them talk. She knew Masato could talk to whoever he wanted, but for some reason, she didn't like him talking to Naru. She knew Naru liked him from back when they all saw him at the tennis courts. Judging from the blush, those feelings were still there if they hadn't grown since then.

"Has anyone ever told you you're the cutest girl in school?" Masato asked as leaned against the wall with his right hand. Ayame's eyes widen in shock at his words. The way he was acting reminded her of when he was at the Kayama's house. Full of charm, using his business man mode.

'Why would he be using it on Naru?' Ayame wonder as she ignored the slightest stab of pain his words sent to her heart.

Naru was practically swooning with a not so subtle blush growing on her face. Masato then removed his hand from the wall and placed it on her right shoulder.

"I mean it, I felt drawn to you since the first time we met." He added. Sending another stab of pain into Ayame. Metaphorically. Before he could say anything else, Naru couldn't take it anymore and with a rushed goodbye began to run away.

Masato chuckled at Naru's actions and Ayame came out from her hiding place to stand behind him. With her arms slightly crossed, she cleared her throat to get his attention.

Turning, Masato saw Ayame and was slightly started. But he couldn't help but smile. It was good to see her again and maybe this time they could talk since she was so upset about Mika.

"Ayame. It's good to see you again. Are you shopping too? How's Mika doing? You seemed concerned about her the last time I saw you at the Museum." Masato asked.

"She's fine. It's nice to see you too. I just came by to buy something for a friend of mine that's feeling a bit under the weather. While I was here, I decided to do a little window shopping and actually bought a few things. I didn't know you knew Naru." Ayame said.

"You saw us talking just now? Yes, I know her, I don't know her that well. I remember seeing her that day at the tennis court. She came up and spoke to me for a bit." Masato said.

"What were you talking about?" Ayame asked.

"She was wondering if I was the one behind the whole love letter ordeal of all things. This Tuxedo Mask whoever. Don't know why she thought it was me." Masato answered. "Are you going to come later tonight to figure out who it really is, this Tuxedo Mask?"

"No. I already know who Tuxedo Mask is. He's this guy that helps out the Sailor Guardians. From what I heard, he doesn't seem like the type to send all these love letters. I think it's just a prank. Whoever did this certainly didn't pick a romantic spot and the letter was kind of short. All the letters say the exact same thing. The only difference is the name it's addressed to." Ayame answered.

"I see. I figured you would say something like that. That's what make you different from other girls." Masato said.

"Like how Naru's the cutest girl in school?" Ayame blurted as she looked away and covered her mouth. How could she have said that? She sounded like a jealous brat.

Masato's eyes widen in surprise and then he rubbed his neck meekly before answering.

"I may have called Naru the cutest girl in school, but you, Ayame, have to be the most beautiful. You're smart, kind, help others, and more mature than the others. Naru probably just has a crush on me and slightly boy crazy. She's only interested in me because of my looks. She doesn't really know me like you do. I was mostly teasing her when I said that. Whether or not I'm actually drawn her, I can't really say. She's closer to a sister or something. I'm sorry for messing with your friends emotions like that." Masato answered.

Then, another vision hit Nephrite full throttle. It may have been the clearest yet.

"Sister!" He called out. Walking through a huge garden. It was a beautiful summer day but he couldn't take the proper time to enjoy it. He was looking all over his little sister. He hoped she wasn't bothering the princess or her guardians too much again. Though he knew it couldn't be helped since there weren't that many other girls in the palace her age.

He knew the princess was also fond of his sister but he still worried. He guessed it was just part of being a big brother. He made a mental note to ask his prince on the matter later after he found his sister. Soon he found his sister in one of the royal gardens pavilions along with the princess and her guardians.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you. I hope you haven't been bothering her highness." Nephrite said as he came up and bowed to the princess. He couldn't make out her features in this vision or any of the other four girls beside her. The only one he could actually see with some clarity was the girl he assumed was his sister.

"Nephrite!" One girl in particular whined as she stood up. She had her red hair down. "You know me better than that. We're friends after all, if I was bothering she would tell me."

The one girl in the center chuckled at them before speaking.

"Nephrite. It's good to see you again. I hope my brother hasn't keep you too busy. You may rise. You are among friends. There's no need for formalities. Don't worry about your sister. We've enjoyed her being here with us. Isn't that right, girls?" The princess asked as the others sounded their agreement.

"You are too kind your highness. Sister, I came here to give you something. Today's your birthday remember?" Nephrite asked. He motioned her to come closer as he took out a dark teal ribbon and tied her hair up.

"Happy birthday. Little sister." Nephrite said as the vision dissolved and he returned to the present with Ayame snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Sorry about that. I was just recalling something." Masato said.

Ayame frowned and sighed. "Geez. It's okay, but you had me worried there for a second. You certainly have a way with words sometimes. I'm not beautiful." Ayame said as she played with one of her blue-dyed braids and refused to look him in the eye. Trying to hide her blush.

"Anyway, as I was about to say. I'd appreciate it if you didn't play with Naru's feelings. We've been friends for a long time and I don't want her to get hurt. Promise me that you won't hurt her." Ayame said as finally looked him in the eye.

Nephrite froze. He didn't want to lie to Ayame. But if she was Sailor Moon, then he would have no choice but to end her. What could he do?

"I can't promise you I won't ever hurt her. There are somethings beyond anyone's control. I can promise you this, Ayame. I will not hurt Naru unless I absolutely have to. I may have to tell her I don't have feelings for her so she can get over her little crush on me and move on." Masato said. If she really was Sailor Moon the he wouldn't be breaking his promise because it was necessary.

Ayame thought about it and nodded, agreeing to his terms.

"Even if you don't think you're beautiful, I still think you are. Inside and out, Ayame." Masato said.

Ayame blushed at him insistence before turning. "I-I better get going. My friend is probably wondering what's taking me so long. See you later." Then, without a moments delay she was hurrying off to the elevators.

'No one's ever said that to me before...' Ayame thought as she headed back to Rei's. 'At least...I don't think anyone has...has there been?'

Ayame's vision wavered as she sat down on a bench as images played before her eyes. It was night time in a huge garden. She wore a comfortable dress and sat on a blanket watching the stars. The cool air slightly brushing past her and giving her goosebumps.

"Are you cold?"

Ayame turned to see a man beside her, but due to the darkness and the vision itself, she could not clearly see him.

"Just a little." She answered.

The man detached his white cape from the epaulet and wrapped it around them both.

"Thank you, ***." She said, his name muddled.

"You could always go inside if it gets too cold for you. You don't have to force yourself to stay up and out here with me. You need your sleep for your duties in the morning after all." The man said.

"It's okay. If I get cold, I'll just snuggle closer to you. Besides, I love star gazing with you. I'll go to bed soon so this doesn't effect my sleep. The stars are just so beautiful." She answered.

"Almost as beautiful as you. Even if you don't think you're beautiful, I still think you are. And I love you." He said as he nuzzled her hair.

She just blushed and smiled as the vision faded and Ayame was back on the bench.

'WHY THE HELL DOES THIS TYPE OF STUFF KEEP HAPPENING?!' Ayame thought. Looking around, she noticed how dark it had gotten and knew Rei and Ami were probably worried about her. The vision must have taken a while. As she got up to go, she noticed Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury running by and had to do a double take.

'Just what is going on today?!' Ayame thought. With a sigh she followed them. If they were in uniform and rushing somewhere that meant Sailor Moon was probably in trouble and there was a monster on the loose. Unfortunately, Ayame didn't have anything to contact Jing and she couldn't take the time to find a payphone or she'd lose Sailor Mars and Mercury.

Following the two, Ayame finally saw where they were going. The MS Mall. At first she wondered why a victim would be there. It was already closed for the night. Then she remembered the love letters.

It wasn't a prank or the normal victim to gather energy! It was to lure out Sailor Moon! She was wild about Tuxedo Mask. Only she would be crazy enough to go on even the slightest chance to see Tuxedo Mask and see if he wrote those letters. This was a direct attack to get rid of Sailor Moon! From the way Sailor Mars and Mercury were running, it was succeeding to a point.

Ayame had to help them. After finding a good hiding spot she transformed. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!" Once she was ready she headed over to her comrades.

"What's Sailor Moon's status?" She asked.

"Sailor Gaea!" The two shouted.

"What are," Sailor Mars coughed. "You doing here?"

"I saw you two rushing past and figured it was because Sailor Moon needed you to come to her rescue. Now where is she?" Sailor Gaea answered and asked as she looked at the building.

"I'm checking my computer right now. I'll find her location soon." Sailor Mercury said as she turned on her visor and used her mini computer.

"I found her! She's in the elevator shaft! The closest access point would be the top floor elevator door! There's also someone else with her and someone on the ground floor." Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"I'll go and check out who's on the ground floor. You two hurry and get to Sailor Moon." Sailor Gaea said as she hurried towards the location of the other person in the building.

As she hurried, she wondered who's bright idea it was to get in the elevator. In every emergency situation, you must never get in the elevator. Go for the stairs. That's basic fire drill information. When she got there, she didn't see any monsters or anything so the enemy must have thought Sailor Moon was finished. The only one there was...Naru!

Rushing to her side, Sailor Gaea checked for any injuries. She was relieved when she found none, but from the looks of it, Naru had been drained of a good portion of her energy. Picking her up and giving her a piggyback ride, Sailor Gaea headed upstairs to help the others.

'Just what made Naru come here?' She wondered. Then she remembered what Masato said about Naru thinking he was Tuxedo Mask. Naru thought she would be meeting Masato and ended up walking straight into the Dark Kingdom's trap. Then they took the opportunity to steal her energy, but not to the extent of her life being in danger.

After making her way up all the stairs with Naru on her back, she saw the others opening the doors the elevator.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mars cried as she and Mercury reached down and helped Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, who was on his back.

"You know better than to go out on a mission without telling us about it, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury scolded.

Sailor Gaea put Naru down and rushed over to help them. "I hope this teaches you two to never get in an elevator in an emergency situation! It's basic fire drill information!" She scolded as well.

"Sorry about that!" Sailor Moon said practically nonchalant. As if she and Tuxedo Mask hadn't nearly fallen to their deaths.

"That was too close for comfort!" Sailor Mars said through her coughing.

"How is she so calm about this?" Sailor Gaea asked Mercury who just shrugged.

"Anyway, good thing you're both okay. I didn't find the enemy downstairs. They must have left thinking Sailor Moon was finished. I did however find this girl. She's been drained a bit, but not life threatening. If anyone knows where she lives, we should probably take her home or at least to a hospital." Sailor Gaea said.

"We know where she lives. We'll take care of her." Sailor Mercury offered as she picked up Naru and had her in a piggyback ride.

They headed out to the roof as Sailor Moon thanked them again. "Thanks for the recuse, you three."

"This is unbelievable." She coughed. "I'm stuck with a nasty cold while..." Coughing again. "...you get to sneak out and flirt with Tuxedo Mask! It's just not fair!" Sailor Mars fumed.

"Huh?! Well it's not exactly like that..." Sailor Moon tried to defend herself.

Sailor Gaea scoffed at the hot head and the air head. "That's what this is about? Sailor Mars, don't you realize that was a life or death situation they just went though? Hardly the time to flirt. And you Sailor Moon! How can you be so calm about all of this?"

"Now is not the time for this, Sailor Mars. You too, Sailor Gaea." Sailor Mercury said.

"Are you taking her side?!" Sailor Mars said outraged before she coughed again. "You were just as mad as me before!" Sailor Mars pointed out.

"Yes, but right now, the most important thing is for us to get Naru here to a hospital." Sailor Mercury pointed out.

Sailor Gaea raised an eyebrow. Did they know Naru outside of being Sailor Guardians? Her attention was turned to Tuxedo Mask when he spoke up. He was standing on the top of the metal fence surrounding the roof.

"I wish you girls would get along better! Farewell for now!" Tuxedo Mask as he jumped down.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Mars said as they ran over to the fence and look forward.

Sailor Gaea went over and unlike to other two, looked down. She wondered why the other two didn't since he clearly jumped down and not up. There she saw his cape moving in the wind. There must be a ledge for him to sit down on. It was pretty clever.

"Since you guys have everything under control, I'm heading out first. See you next time." Sailor Gaea said as she headed to the opposite side of the building and basically pulled a Tuxedo Mask.

She could hear them wondering how she did that as she headed back to the side Tuxedo Mask was still hiding. She didn't know that much about him and decided to take the moment to talk to him before she went back to Rei's.

"Hello there." Sailor Gaea said as she sat down beside him.

"Sailor Gaea! How did you-?" He started to ask before she cut him off with her hand.

"I'm smarter that those two boy crazy girls, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. They looked ahead when you clearly jumped down. Next time, try hiding your cape. I looked down and saw it blowing in the wind. Clever hiding spot though. Sorry for coming over here. I wanted to talk to you. Thinking about it now, this is the first time we've ever talked." Sailor Gaea said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"You're not a Sailor Guardian and you're not part of the Dark Kingdom. You're an unforeseen third party. From what I can tell, you're just an ordinary human. You could be spending your nights doing anything else. Why do you help us or help Sailor Moon so much? What are you really after? What do you gain from all of this?" Sailor Gaea asked. Getting straight to the point.

Tuxedo Mask was silent for a moment before he answered. "I don't know why I always come to her rescue. Something inside of me tells me to. When I see Sailor Moon, I get this feeling we've met somewhere in the past. Some sort of connection. It's there in the corner of my mind, but I can't remember what it was. I get the same feeling from you. I feel like I know you, but the feeling is slightly different from the other feelings I get from Sailor Moon."

"As for what I get out of all of this and what I'm really after, I don't really know. I'm searching for something very important to me. I just happen to be in the same place as the Sailor Guardians while I'm searching and help because of the feelings I get whenever Sailor Moon is in danger. That's all." He explained.

Sailor Gaea was silent as she considered his words. "I'm not sure what to tell you. I don't think we've met before, but in a world with talking cats and monsters popping out of hats, dresses, and dolls. Anything is possible. You seem like an okay person. I hope you find what you're looking for. The others are gone now. So we can climb back over and this time, take the stairs." Sailor Gaea teased.

"Since you asked me a few questions, do you mind if I ask you some? It's only fair." Tuxedo Mask asked as he climbed over the fence first and offered his hand to help her over.

"Sure. What did you want to ask?" Sailor Gaea asked as she grabbed his hand and climbed over.

"Why didn't you leave with the others? You're a part of the Sailor Guardians, but you seem different from them. Like there's this wall between you and them. Why's that?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"It's because I am different. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars each know each others secret identity. I, however, don't know who they really are and they don't know who I really am either. They didn't trust me at first and thought I was part of an enemy plot. That's why I'm different from them." Sailor Gaea answered.

"Why?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Maybe I can answer that."

The two turned to see Actaeon walk up to them.

"Actaeon. What are you doing here?" Sailor Gaea asked as the cat jumped into her arms.

"It's late, Sailor Gaea. You hadn't returned home yet and I was worried you'd changed your mind and you actually believed the letter." Actaeon answered.

"You know me better than that!" Sailor Gaea growled.

"Why is Sailor Gaea different from the others?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Actaeon sighed. "I get tired of telling the story over and over. Long story short. I come from an ancient Kingdom that was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom which was sealed away by the Moon Kingdom. They are the reason paranormal activities have been happening in Tokyo recently. As you may have noticed, the seal has weakened."

"The only way to stop them is to find the Princess of the Moon. She has been reborn as an ordinary human on Earth. It is believed the Legendary Silver Crystal is either in her possession, or recently, I've been looking into the matter and the Silver Crystal has been divided into smaller pieces and a part of it is still with the princess. But one person can't fight the Dark Kingdom alone. To protect her are different guardians. Each one named after the planet they represent of our solar system."

"Each were chosen to become the guardian protector of the princess and help defeat the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Gaea is another one of those guardians. The Representative of the planet Earth. However, Earth has other Sailor Guardians besides Sailor Gaea. Sailor Gaea is their leader just like Sailor Moon is suppose to be the leader of the rest of the Guardians and Sailor Gaea herself."

"Sailor Zephyrus is one of the four guardians besides Sailor Gaea of Earth. Now it is up to her and the others to help stop the Dark Kingdom. The others were chosen by the black cat that is always with them. I, however look after Sailor Gaea and Sailor Zephyrus. Until the moment is right, we will wait about revealing their identities to the others." Actaeon explained.

"Princess? Where is this princess now?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Almost desperate for the answer.

"We don't know. She will appear when the time is right. For now we must keep the Dark kingdom in check. Thank you for helping Sailor Moon so much. Now if you will excuse us, it is late and we must return. Let's go, Gaea." Actaeon said as they turned to leave.

As they leave the building, Sailor Gaea asked him a question. "Why do you think he was so interested in the princess?"

"I have an idea as to why. Nothing to prove it though. We'll have to wait and see. I have a feeling he will have a major part to play in the future." Actaeon answered.

Meanwhile in his thoughts. 'It was good to see you again, my master. May your mission be successful.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite was trying to get rid of the competition, A.K.A Nephrite.

"Queen Beryl, as you may recall, Nephrite swore to defeat Sailor Moon. Yet he failed once again. You must sentence him to the Eternal Sleep." Zoisite told her. Almost giddy with what he thought was soon to come.

Nephrite felt fear strike through his heart as he grunted and gritted his teeth. It couldn't end like this. He had been so close! He wondered if he could escape but doubted it with everyone else there to try and stop him and Queen Beryl herself. She wasn't the queen for nothing.

As she sat on her throne, Queen Beryl gazed at the glowing pink ball of energy he had managed to snag off of the Osaka girl, Naru. "Ordinarily, I would agree and his sentence would be swift and without mercy. But this amazing energy he stole earns him a reprieve." The queen replied.

"But My Queen!" Zoisite cried out in disbelief.

Nephrite relaxed and smirked at Zoisite not getting his way. 'The punk deserved it after all trouble he has given me.' He thought.

"This discussion is over! You Zoisite, should remember your place and your own mission to bring me the Silver Crystal!" Queen Beryl yelled. Not liking one of her generals trying to boss HER around and putting him back in his place.

Zoisite gasping as he bowed and Nephrite could help but look at him and smirk. After being dismissed, he returned to the mansion to thing about what had just saved him from the Eternal Sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nephrite was once again surrounded by stars and galaxies as he finally figured it out. "It all makes sense now... Everyone becomes obsessed with someone or something at least once in their lives, and focuses all their energy in it... Still, I never would have expected that girl Naru to produce such incredible energy. She has truly fallen in love with the Masato Sanjoin persona I've crafted. The poor, pathetic fool." He said as he laughed.

Once he calmed down, he couldn't help but pity the girl. He was one of the Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven. There was no way he could love, period! Love was a mere concept to him and there was no way he could ever love a boy crazy girl like her.

He grew solemn as he thought about his promise with Ayame. He didn't break it. Not really. He had needed to get some energy for the great ruler sooner rather than later and it saved his hide back there with Queen Beryl. Naru had walked into his trap and it wasn't as if he had drained her dry. His promise was one of those reasons. He briefly wondered if he got desperate again he could drain her again, but he shooed the idea away for now.

Could he really be incapable of the human emotion they called love? From his interactions with Ayame, he once had a sister. Who was that princess and the girls around her? Who was the princess's brother that he seemed to work for as the princess implied? It just didn't make any sense. He had always worked for the Dark Kingdom and he didn't have a sister or any woman in his life that he was intimate with.

"I'm just a fool." he said out loud before another vision hit him. What was with these visions hitting him twice in one day?

Nephite was once again in the gardens from before, but this time it was nighttime and he was with the black haired guy from before. His face was still obscured from Nephrite's eyes.

"I fear I have become a fool, Master." Nephrite said.

"Why is that?" His supposed master asked.

"I have fallen for someone I shouldn't. She feels the same for me, but I'm not worthy of being by her side." Nephrite explained.

His master stiffened and after a moment came to an answer. "And you're suppose to advise me at times. You're also older than me. It's suppose to be the other way around, Nephrite." He said with a chuckle. "However, if you ask me, there's no such thing as falling in love with someone and it being wrong. If you really love her and she loves you, then don't let anything stop you. You always say the stars guide our lives. The stars aligned for you to meet and fall in love. So why fight it? Everyone deserves a chance at love and so do you. Don't think you're not worthy. Go to her right now and tell her. I'm sure it will work out eventually." His master assured him.

"Heh. Thank you master." He said as the vision once again ended and left him back in reality.


	7. Stars Align for a Painting

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

It was a brand new day in the Juban shopping district, as Rei, Ayame, and Jing were shopping. After leaving Tuxedo Mask back at the mall, Ayame had hurried back to Rei's to deliver the plum juice as requested and had went home. Now Rei was feeling loads better and asked Ayame to join her shopping. It came as a surprise to Ayame but gladly accepted. She did want to have time to bond with Rei. She also asked if Jing could come along since she admired Rei. Luckily, Rei agreed and Ayame was on the hunt not for monsters, but some good deals.

"Hey, Rei. Why did you ask me to come with you instead of Ami and Usagi?" Ayame asked.

"If I brought along that crybaby, then I wouldn't get anything done. She'll just complain about it being too early or hungry. Usagi already has a bathing suit. Ami has cram school today, so she's busy. I wanted to hang out with you. I realize you're different from Usagi and I shouldn't have treated you like a did. I want a fresh start and going shopping with you seemed like a good idea." Rei answered.

Ayame smiled. She knew Rei wasn't one to apologize so this was the closest she would get to one. "It's okay, Rei. I'm glad you invited me and allowed Jing to come too."

"I'm really glad too." Jing pipped up as she moved aside clothes to look at them between the racks.

Jing wore sleeveless printed blue and white summer dress with a O-neck neckline along with brown sandals. Ayame meanwhile wore a tie-die shirt, a pair of blue jeans and some tan flats. Rei had a more tomboy look with ripped shorts and a yellow tank top and red sandals.

"By the way, why the sudden rush for a swimsuit? If you don't mind me asking." Jing said.

"Usagi, Ami, and I are going on a weekend getaway and do some bonding at this pension I picked for us. I need a new swimsuit since my old one needs to be replaced." Rei answered as she stopped to look at a swim suit for a moment before putting it back.

Ayame stopped what she was doing at this information. Usagi hadn't told her about this, or Naru. Why didn't they get invited? Why did Usagi continue to build this between Ayame, Naru, and her new friends Rei and Ami?

"Oh...That sounds like fun." Ayame said nonchalantly.

Rei looked over at Ayame with a look of realization and guilt. She wanted to soften the blow Ayame had taken due to her not thinking but, she didn't know what to say. It was a training boot camp for Sailor Guardians only. Before Rei could say anything Jing broke the silence.

"Hey, Rei. What do you think of this one? I think it would look great on you." Jing offered a red and orange one-piece swim suit without any straps. The way it closed off in the back created a part showing the back.

"Wow. That looks amazing Jing. Have you found anything for yourself?" Rei asked as she checked to size.

"Yep! I found this nice brown one, but I want to try it on before I show it to you guys. Ayame, have you found anything you like yet?" Jing asked as she happily walked over to check the racks Ayame was looking in.

"I think so. I found a few that I need to try on." Ayame said as she showed her selection.

"Then what are we waiting for? To the dressing room!" Jing said as she led the way.

As they walked, Ayame glanced at the other merchandise in the store. One thing that caught her eye was the jewelry stand nearby. It wasn't as flashy as all the other jewelry. One could have called them simple and most would have just glanced past them. It was a pair of Sterling Silver earrings according to the paper. The jewel part of the earrings were 5MM Swarovski Crystals and in the shape of a Star. The top part of the star was blue and the rest was a white background with golden lines spreading out from the center, reflecting many colors. Ayame couldn't help but like them.

"What did you find, Ayame?" Jing said as she noticed her friend falling behind and looking at something.

"Oh, ah. Nothing important. Just a pair of earrings. Come on. We can't keep Rei waiting." Ayame said as she gently nudged her in the direction of the dressing room.

"Ayame, are you alright? I can tell you're a little upset." Jing whispered.

Ayame sighed and answered. "It's just what Rei said. The three of them are getting out of town to the beach and have some bonding time together. Usagi, Naru, and I haven't even done that together. I don't dislike Ami or Rei, but it just seems like Usagi is drifting away from me. She didn't even tell me about this, much less offer for me and Naru to come along. It hurts a little."

"Don't worry, Ayame. From what Rei has said and what you told me, Usagi can be forgetful at times. Maybe she just forgot and since you have so much volunteer work and you've been hanging out with me so much, she just didn't want to bother you. We can do something together later while Usagi and the others are gone if you want. We can invite Naru too." Jing offered.

Ayame smiled and threw her arm around Jing in a one arm hug. "Thanks, Jing. I'm glad you're my friend. Now, enough of this depressing talk. Let's shop until we drop!"

Reaching the dressing room, Ayame and Jing went to try on the swimsuits they found. Ayame culled a few after seeing they didn't fit right and weren't that flattering on her. She soon found one she liked and called out to the others she wanted their opinions. The others saying them same.

When they stepped out of the dressing room Jing wore a brown one-piece with ruffle going around the front and back. It had a slightly floral pattern to it.

"What do you guys think? The straps are detachable and adjustable. It has a shelf bra with soft molded foam cups and armhole opening for it to be worn off the shoulder." Jing asked as she gave them a twirl.

"Looks good on you, Jing. What do you think of mine?" Ayame had found swim shorts with a caress sport top. Either way she wore it, either with shoulder straps worn straight over the shoulders or crisscrossed for a sportier look, the crisscross shape made it look sporty and fun. It came with removable shaping cups and adjusts in back for a perfect fit. The fitting and fully lined swim shorts provided just the right amount of coverage and the waistband could be worn folded up or down. And both had a pop art palms design on it.

"Woah! You're rocking that one Ayame. You should totally buy it." Rei said as she showed them hers. Jing sure knew how to pick a good swimsuit.

After checking the store one last time the three of them headed to check-out. Ayame casted a longing glance at the earrings before she left, but decided against buying them. She needed to save her allowance in case of emergencies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were leaving, they didn't notice someone who was watching them the entire time enter the store. Purchase something and disappeared to go and proceed with his plan.

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" Rei asked as they stood in front of a fountain. They had been trying to decide for ten minutes and their stomachs were growling at them to hurry up and decide.

"I got it! I know this good Lo Mein place nearby. How about there?" Jing offered.

Rei perked up at the suggestion and soon the three of them were seated at a table and eating their ordered food. Ayame had opted for a Shrimp Lo Mein.

"I never asked before, but how did you two meet?" Rei asked after she chewed and swallowed her food.

"It was back when Kijin had gotten recognition for the photo contest. We were both not fully looking where we were going and bumped into each other. I noticed she had the same uniform you did and asked Jing if she knew you. We talked a little and she introduced me to Kijin. After that, I came over to your school and we hung out together." Ayame explained.

"Now, we're friends and thanks to Ayame's encouragement, I told Kijin my feelings for him and we're dating now. We'd been pen pals before I moved to Tokyo with my mom, dad, and my little twin sisters. They can be such a handful at times." Jing added.

"That's an amazing story. Do you have any other friends besides Jing, Usagi, and Naru." Rei asked Ayame.

"Not really. There are other girls I talk to at school sometimes, but I wouldn't consider them close enough to be real friends. But, I'm warming up to you and Ami. Do you have any siblings, Rei? I know Usagi has her little brother Shingo, but I'm an only child. Does Ami have siblings either?" Ayame asked.

"No. I think Ami is an only child. I know her mom is a doctor. I'm an only child too. All I have is grandpa and my father." Rei explained.

"Huh, that's interesting. How did you meet this Usagi girl?" Jing asked.

"It was back when there were strange things happening around the shrine. People were disappearing and I accidentally hit her with a spirit-be-exorcized spell tag. After that, I didn't like her at first since I thought she was thinking like all the others. That we were behind the disappearances. After the Sailor Guardians saved and returned all the missing people, we began to hang out. Even though I don't know why. She's such a crybaby." Rei complained.

"True. But Usagi's still a good friend. I heard from Usagi you're dating someone. Who is it?" Ayame asked.

"Remember the guy that saved Usagi's cat? Mamoru Chiba? Well, I'm dating him. What about you, Ayame? Jing and I have boyfriends. Do you have one?" Rei asked.

"Me?! N-Not really. The guys are my school just don't interest me." Ayame answered as a light blush appeared on her face.

"That blush says otherwise, Ayame~. What about outside of school? There has to be someone who's caught your eye." Jing teased.

Ayame thought about it and the only one who popped into her mind was Masato.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't matter. Anyway, what are you two going to do after this?" Ayame asked.

"Kijin and I are going to meet up later and maybe go to the movies. We're also going to talk about future plans. We've been thinking about going to the beach, but we haven't decided when." Jing answered.

"I'm going to go home and get ready for the trip." Rei answered as she finished her food.

"I hope you guys have fun. I'm going to head home. I have a date with homework. Oh! And, Rei. Make sure to hit Usagi with a pillow at least once for me okay?" Ayame asked with a wink.

Rei nodded and soon they were all done and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ayame walked home, she wondered about what Rei had said. She didn't necessarily need a man to make her happy like other girls who constantly did. She was happy being single for now and would wait until she was older to get into a serious relationship. She was only fourteen after all. She didn't have a problem with others who wanted to go out, she just didn't see the appeal or need to.

But her thoughts wandered back to the man she had thought of earlier when she spoke to Rei and Jing. Why of all the people she knew, did she have to think of him? Masato Sanjouin. Why was he the first and only one to pop into her head? It confused Ayame to no end. Sure, she's known him for a while now and he was quite dashing. However, there was the age difference to take into consideration. He wouldn't be interested in her like that. Though, he said she was different from other girls.

"Agh! Why does this have to be so difficult?!" Ayame yelled as the contradicting thoughts crammed her head. With a sigh, she pushed the matter aside and seeing she was home, checked the mail.

The mail box was empty of any mail, but Ayame's hand brushed against something else. Bending down, Ayame checked to see what this mystery item was. Inside was from the looks of it a present. Pulling the present out, it was a small package about as big as her palm and wrapped in galaxy wrapping paper. The ribbon was silver with a tag attached. The tag reading 'To Miss Ayame Mascari.'

Taking it inside, Ayame greeted her parents before going to her room. Actaeon currently wasn't there. Who knows where he went off to in his free time. Maybe he had a lady friend. None the less, at least he wasn't there to interrogate her about the present. She ripped of the wrapping paper and soon found the black box within. After opening, she was shocked to find the same pair of star earrings along with a small letter.

Opening the letter, it said:

'Dear Ayame,

You are the star in my heart that lights up my bleakest of nights. I happened to see you while I was in town and saw you admiring these earrings. Take them as a token of our connection to each other. I hope the stars align to let us meet again soon,

Signed, Masato Sanjouin.'

Ayame couldn't help but blush. Here she was trying to sort out her feelings about the man and now he sends her a present. Despite herself she takes them out and puts them on. Looking in the mirror, she thought they really did suit her. Next time she saw Masato, she would have to thank him and find something for him in return.

For the rest of the afternoon and night, Ayame wondered what this meant for them. Masato and her. In his note, he said it was a token of their connection with each other. He didn't say friendship or anything like that. The part about the star in his heart could be taken as she was just someone who cheered him up from time to time. Or it could be taken more romantically. Just was she to him? A friend? Something more?

With a heavy sigh, Ayame set it aside and turned in for the night, all the while gently touching the precious gift from the mysterious man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning, Ayame called Usagi to find out she had already left for the trip. Usagi couldn't have even bothered to say bye to her. Not even over the phone. Jing was busy with Kijin and Actaeon hadn't come home last night. Ayame decided to call her other friend to see what she was up to.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Naru! How are you? Have you heard about Usagi?" Ayame asked as she twirled the phone cord.

"I'm okay, I guess. What about Usagi? Is she in trouble?" Naru asked.

"Not unless you want her to be when she gets back. She's gone with Ami and Rei to this beach getaway I guess. She didn't even tell me about it. I heard about it from Rei. Her mom told me Usagi had already left when I called earlier. Did she tell you about it?" Ayame asked.

"No, this is the first time I'm hearing about it." Naru answered.

"Oh well. Since Usagi is off having fun, I was wondering if we could get together and do something. Any ideas?" Ayame inquired.

"Oh! I know! There is this art exhibit of Yumemi Yumeto's artwork open. She does wonderful art. We could go see it if you want." Naru proposed.

"That's a great idea. I can't wait to see how she worked with the paints to produce those wonderful colors. Let's meet up at the park and go. See you there. Bye!"

Once she said her farewells for the moment, Ayame rushed to her closet to pick something to wear.

Today, Ayame wore a sleeveless tank top that reminded of the ocean. Starting out as a pale blue and gradually into a tan that reminded her of sand. Along with a pair of blue jean shorts, a pair of brown sunglasses, and grey flip-flops. She brought a straw handbag to complete the summer look. Once she told her parents where she was going, she headed to the park to meet up with Naru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the two girls meet up, it was smooth sailing to the art gallery and even if it hadn't been, the trip was definitely worth it. The place was filled with art with different subjects. Some were portraits of women in what could have been a casual day at home or places straight from a fairytale or sci-fi book. Flying saucers and blimps could be seen in the backgrounds of some paintings. One looked like a noblewoman of japan with the moon behind her as she prayed to the heavens.

Ayame couldn't help but admire the technique Yumemi Yumeto used and the various colors she used. She wished she could meet her and ask her about how and why she had chosen the colors she did. They looked fantastic!

"I'm so glad we decided to come here! The colors are superb!" Ayame said as she looked around.

"Me too. I had almost forgotten how much you love art and colors in general. Did you know, they say if you have one of these paintings, your own wishes of love will be granted?" Naru asked.

"Really? Sounds nice. Even if they don't fulfill your wish, you can't deny they're beautiful. Yumemi took a lot of care to make these, each and everyone of them." Ayame said.

"I'm going to go look over there and ask about how much they are to get a poster. I'll be back in a flash." Naru said as she waved.

Ayame nodded and turned back to the painting. Would getting one of these help her sort out her feelings with Masato?

"Do you like art?" A voice asked.

Ayame jumped as she turned beside her to see Masato as he looked at the same picture she was looking at. Ayame blushed as she tried to collect her thoughts and answer him properly. She wasn't prepared for this, but she would wing it somehow.

"I could ask you the same question, Masato. You keep surprising me right and left. Are you sure you're not stalking me?" Ayame teased.

Masato smirked as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm sure. I just happened to be passing by. Judging from how your wearing them now, I'm guessing you like them." Masato asked.

"Yeah." Ayame shyly admitted. "You went through the trouble of buying them and giving them to me with the pretty wrapping paper, how could I not? You put so much effort into the present. It was a shame I had to tear the paper. It was pretty and fitted with the star theme. Thank you, for the earrings."

"You're welcome." Masato answered.

Ayame smiled and in silence they walked around the gallery together and looked at the painting. However, the peaceful moment was cut short when someone grabbed her arm. Turning, Ayame saw a young woman with brown braided hair and blue eyes framed behind round glasses. She was wearing a pink jacket with yellow insides over light blue shirt with white stripes and buttons and a solid blue skirt to match.

"I'm sorry, but are you feeling ok? Your grip is kinda tight." Ayame said trying to be polite.

"You! You're perfect! Please, help me! I need your help." The lady said beaming and her grip only getting tighter.

"Miss, she said your grip is kinda tight. Can you please let her go?" Masato said as he glared at the woman and became slightly intimidating.

The woman turned to look at him and adjusted her glasses as her smile got even bigger. "Lucky Day! This is just perfect! I managed to find both of you at once! Please, I beg the both of you! Please agree to be my models for my next painting!" The lady said.

"What?" Masato and Ayame asked at once.

"What do you mean by models?" Ayame asked suspiciously.

"O-oh ah! Nothing bad, I assure you! You won't have to do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I'm a painter you see and I can't paint without the right inspiration and models. You both fit perfectly with what I have in mind. I won't be able to paint without you two. Please say you'll agree. Who knows if and when I'll find someone as perfect as the both of you. Just one day is all I ask. Just enough to do the first sketch. Please!"

Ayame and Masato looked at each other before answering.

"I don't have anywhere to be for a little while longer." Masato answered as he shrugged.

Ayame considered it for a moment. This lady seemed like she really needed their help and if Masato was going along then it would probably be alright to go with this energetic woman. She was sure Naru would understand her leaving early. "Well, maybe for a little while. I need to tell a friend of mind first." Ayame answered.

"Thank you both so much! I'll wait for you outside. Then we can go to my studio and house." The woman said as she scurried off.

"I'll wait outside. You go ahead and tell your friend where your going." Masato said as he went after the woman.

After explaining to Naru that she had to leave early and to enjoy the rest of the gallery, Ayame joined Masato and they followed the woman who hadn't given them her name yet.

Her house was a two story building with red shingles and white paint. From the front, Ayame could see a green house in the backyard close to if not right beside the main house.

"Come on in and make yourselves at home. I'll make you some coffee and I've got some cookies if you want them." The woman said as she went to the kitchen. Ayame looked around the room and saw the garden and green house outside a glass door. The room was filled with canvases and knickknacks. In the center was a bench.

While they waited, Masato looked out at the garden and Ayame looked at some of the canvases laying around. They reminded her of Yumemi Yumeno's artwork. Ayame glanced back at the woman and wondered if she was her. But, she decided not to say anything. Some artists didn't want people to know what they looked like to avoid the public and have their private lives just that. Private. Besides, it wasn't any of Ayame's business.

Putting the picture down, Ayame went over to look at the garden with Masato.

"Do you like flowers?" Masato asked.

"I do. I've never tried to grow my own though. So I don't know if I have a green thumb or not." Ayame said.

"What's you favorite?" He asked.

"There's lot to choose from, but my favorite would have to be the Iris." Ayame answered.

"Iris? Did you know the iris takes its name from the Greek word for rainbow?" He asked.

Before she could answer Yumemi came back with the coffee and cookies. "Here we go! Thank you for waiting. Hmm. You know, if you don't mind me saying, you both look so cute together."

Ayame blushed and looked away. Masato thanked her and he went over and accepted the coffee. Yumemi quickly grabbed a sketch pad and a piece of charcoal and pulled out a wooded folding chair as she sat down.

"Where do you want us to pose?" Ayame asked.

"If you could just sit on the bench first and I'll ask you to position yourselves when needed. Until then, just enjoy the refreshments." Yumemi answered.

Ayame sat down along with Masato and the three of them got straight to work. Yumemi had them pose with their warms wrapped around each others and had they look into each others eyes. Both of them trying to hide their blushes from being in such close proximity and the position they were in. It was something lovers would do and Ayame couldn't help but like it. The feeling of being safe and protected in Masato's arms returned from the other day when he helped her and Kijin at the cliffs.

Soon Yumemi told them they could move again and Masato let go though Ayame could have sworn he was a bit reluctant to do so. However, Ayame summed it up as her imagination and her growing crush on the man.

Yumemi for the most part was silent as she continued to work in the sketch. Ayame grew curious and got up to look over the woman's shoulder. The image took her breath away. Even though it was just the first sketch, it was amazing with Masato and Ayame in each others arms. Looking into each others eyes as they stood in a garden, under the moon and stars. Surrounding them were irises. Off in the distance was a pavilion.

They each wore different clothing too. Masato wore what reminded Ayame of an army officer of some type. Ayame wore a flowing simple dress. Since it was just charcoal, Ayame didn't know what colors it would be but, she knew it would be amazing.

If Ayame wasn't sure this woman was Yumemi Yumeno before, she sure was now. "This is beautiful." Ayame muttered.

"Thanks." Yumemi replied. Not once taking her eyes off the picture.

Masato came over as well and gasped at the picture. Slowly he asked, "Where did you get the idea for this from?"

"I had this image from a dream of two lovers surrounded by nature. The irises, moon, and stars, the only witnesses of their love. The man is a general in the army seeing his lover in the night. The girl is a noble lady and if anyone knew about their feelings for each other, it would be frowned upon. She is expected to marry a man of far more prestige than the general, but despite that, they can't help but be drawn to each other. At the pavilion, there's a priest there too. But you would have to look real close to see him." Yumemi answered.

"Once I'm done with sketching this one, I have another idea for a different painting." Yumemi added.

Masato was still a little stiff as he looked at the painting. Ayame couldn't help but wonder what about the picture had spooked him.

"Masato? Are you okay?" Ayame asked.

He tore his eyes away from the picture and looked at Ayame. "I have seen that pavilion before. A really long time ago. I can't remember where. I was hoping our host had seen it in real life and could tell me where it was."

"Really? Such a beautiful place exists? I would have loved to have seen it. If you remember, do you could tell me where it is?" Ayame asked.

Masato smiled at that and answered. "Maybe. We'll have to wait and see."

"And, done!" Yumemi said as she put her charcoal down and gently took the picture out and laid it aside. "After this next drawing I will be done. Thank you both again for agreeing to help me."

"Don't mention it, Miss. Do you think we can see them after you have painted them? I can't wait to see them in color." Ayame said.

"O-oh, um. Y-yes. You should be able to see them later at the same art gallery we met at earlier." Yumemi answered.

"Thanks." Ayame said with a bow.

Soon, Masato and Ayame were posing again for the artist. This time Yumemi had Masato stand on a stool and Ayame stood near him, reaching her hand up and his reaching down to her. So close yet, not close enough to touch each others hands. Ayame wondered what the story was behind this picture was and wondered if it was the same couple helping each other climb up a hill of some sort.

Meanwhile, Nephrite was still thinking about the previous picture. It was the exact same pavilion as the one he had seen in two of his visions. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing. Maybe he was beginning to lose his mind from spending too much time around humans. Though how did this human woman see the same pavilion he did? Something like that couldn't be coincidence, yet he had no way to truly explain it. By human or Dark Kingdom means.

Soon the last picture was done and it was similar to the other picture, but not as happy or peaceful. In this picture the couple were surrounded by fire. The man's hair was different and in a long ponytail. But he wore the same uniform as before. The girl wore a different dress though. It was if the man was coming down from the heavens to help his lover escape the flames that surrounded them.

"What's the story behind this one?" Masato asked.

"It's in the middle of a war. The enemy has set fire to their home and the girl is trying to reach her love. He is also, but he's also being drawn away from her by the darkness of the enemy." Yumemi answered. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry Miss. It's beautiful, that even in the darkest of times, these two try their hardest to stand by each other and support each other." Ayame said.

Yumemi smiled and after once again thanking them for their time, Masato and Ayame left. She hadn't realized it had gotten so dark out.

"Ayame?"

"Yes, Masato?"

"If you still have free time, would you like to go stargazing with me?"

"You sure you have time for that?" Ayame asked. "Don't you have a big company to run. You've spent nearly all day with me."

"The night is still young and unlike you, I don't have a curfew. We won't be out for too long. I just have some paperwork to sign when I get home. I made sure I didn't have anything pressing when I went out today." He assured her.

"Very well then, MR. President. Lead the way." Ayame teased.

Masato smirked as he took her hand and lead her into the park Ami had showed her all those weeks ago and they met for the second time. The park was quiet and peaceful. It seemed as if they were miles away from the city. They sat down at a bench and as they did, Masato pointed out constellations and storied he knew about them.

"Oh! I remember that one from my book! That one is Cassiopeia. Queen Casseopia, wife of King Cephus and mother of Andromeda, was very beautiful. She boasted that she was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. As time went by, she began to say that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Eventually, her boasting proclaimed that her beauty even exceeded that of the gods. Poseidon, the brother of Zeus and the god of the sea, took great offense at this statement, for he created the most beautiful beings ever in the form of his sea nymphs."

"In his anger, he created a great sea monster, Cetus, to ravage the seas, sinking ships, killing the sailors, and destroying towns and villages along the seacoast. This created great fear among the people of Casseopia's country. In an effort to stop this tremendous destruction, the people went to Poseidon and asked what could be done to stop this monster. Poseidon replied that if Casseopia would admit that his sea nymphs were indeed more beautiful than she was, he would stop the monster. But Casseopia refused. The people asked Poseidon if there were any other ways to stop the destruction. He replied that if the beautiful Andromeda, Casseopia's only daughter, were to be sacrificed to Cetus, the destruction would stop. The people took Andromeda and chained her to a rock which projected out into the sea to be sacrificed to Cetus. However, she was saved by Perseus, and Cetus was turned to stone."

"Cassiopeia was a really stupid, selfish, and conceited queen, bragging about her beauty and look what happened to her! Poseidon and his brother Zeus decreed that Casseopia would be placed in the sky as a constellation, and as punishment for being so conceited about her looks, she would suffer the humiliating position of being upside down in the sky." Ayame finished.

"Amazing, Ayame. What got you so into Astronomy? Don't tell me it was because of me." He teased.

"What?! No! I just felt like it." Ayame said. Thankful it was so dark.

"Do you want to hear one of Greek legends about the moon?" He asked.

"Not really." Ayame said, still pouting a little.

"Not even a little curious?" Masato asked.

Ayame though for a moment before she answered. "Maybe a little."

"It all starts with Selene. Selene was the Titan goddess of the moon. She was depicted as a woman riding sidesaddle on a horse or driving a chariot drawn by a pair of winged steeds. Her lunar sphere or crescent was either a crown set upon her head or the fold of a raised, shining cloak. She was sometimes said to drive a team of oxen and her lunar crescent is often compared to a pair of bull's horns."

"Selene's great love was the shepherd prince Endymion. The beautiful boy was granted eternal youth and immortality by Zeus and placed in a state of eternal slumber in a cave near the peak of Lydian Mountain, Latmos. Every night, Endymion's heavenly bride would go there to be with him there in the night. It's said that Selene loved Endymion endlessly and that she even passed the task of ending the night onto her brother for a while. Yet Helios, being inexperienced, made the nights too short sometimes and brought the dawn too late others."

"It's also why the moon wax and wanes. Selene is only showing parts of herself so she can spend more time with Endymion. That's one of the legends anyway." Masato explained.

As he finished, Ayame's head began to hurt as she could hear echoes of the shepherd prince's name being said over and over in many different tones and voices. Causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

Ayame turned to see Masato beside her with a look of concern.

"Just a little." She lied. She didn't know what was wrong with herself.

Masato took off his jacket and placed it on he shoulders.

"Thank you, Masato. You didn't have to do that." She said, but the familiarity of the situation reminded her of the last vision she had.

"I felt like it." Masato said as he checked the time. "It's getting late though. We should probably head home."

Still wearing his jacket, Ayame and Masato walked back to their respective homes. Telling each other different Greek constellation stories of stars they could see and the ones they couldn't.

When they arrived at Masato's house, Ayame, even though she would never admit it, hesitantly gave him back his jacket. Despite not really being cold, it had been nice and warm. There was also a faint scent lingering on it from what she assumed was his cologne. It was just as nostalgic as being in his arms.

"Goodnight Ayame. I'll see you next time the stars allow us to meet." Masato said as he kissed her hand, and left a blushing Ayame as he headed up the drive way to his mansion. After a couple of minutes, Ayame shook off the effects Masato had left on her and hurried home. She wondered if Actaeon would be home and worried about her.

When Ayame got home, she quickly ate something and headed to her room. Her parents, knowing she would be out until possibly late, weren't worried as long as she was back by curfew.

In her room, Ayame found the missing furball at her window seal. "Good evening, Milady. Where have you been today?" Actaeon asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Actaeon. You've been gone for a few days now. I went to an art exhibit with Naru and ran into Masato again. Yumemi Yumeno showed up and asked us to model though she didn't tell us she was her. I could tell from the other art pieces in her house. We stopped by the park and talked about constellation legends and the moon. Then, we walked back until we reached his mansion. Then I came home alone." Ayame summed up.

"I've been looking into some things. Why didn't Usagi go with you two?" Actaeon asked.

"She left to go on a beach getaway with Ami and Rei. She didn't even tell me and Naru about it, much less invite us. The only way I learned about it was through Rei. She needed a new swimsuit and Jing and I went with her." Ayame huffed.

"Is that where you got those new earrings?" Actaeon asked.

"T-The earrings? Yes and no. While I was with Rei and Jing, I did see these there, but later I got them as a gift." Ayame answered.

"From a secret admirer?" He teased.

"No. It was a gift from Masato. He sent them as a token of our connection to each other." Ayame answered.

Actaeon gave her a smug look that Ayame wanted to wipe off before he got up and went to get something.

Curious, Ayame got up to follow him a bit.

The furry feline went over to her closet and began rummaging through the bottom of it. Moving shoes and others objects that had accidentally fallen to the floor.

"Hey, Actaeon? What are you doing? In my closet?" Ayame asked as she watched confused and wondering if she should help or stop him from making a mess.

"I placed something special in here for safe keeping until I thought you were ready to start training with it. I couldn't carry it around with me all over the place so I had to put it somewhere safe for the time being as it was. I know it's in here somewhere!" He yelled as he got frustrated.

"Maybe if you told what is was you're looking for I could help you find it quicker." Ayame suggested.

"Don't worry. AH-HA! Found it!" Actaeon said in a sing song voice as he pulled something out of the closet by his teeth or was it fangs? Ayame didn't know.

Once Actaeon pulled it out Ayame got a good look at what it was. It was a white glove similar to her usual one she wore when she was Sailor Gaea. The difference being the design on the back. It was similar to the one on her hair ornament she still wore in one of her blue-dyed braids.

"Okay. Why did you put a single glove in my closet for safe keeping? Is it similar to the hair ornament you gave me?" Ayame asked confused.

"I didn't know where else to put it, okay! I'm a cat! It's not like I have pocket or any other place besides Jing's house with her two nosy little troublemaking sisters to put it. You can see the problem with putting it there. Who knows what would happen if those two got a hold of it. It's similar to the hair piece and that it rightfully belongs to you. However, it has a completely different function than that. The reason it's a single glove is because it just is." Actaeon explained.

Ayame chuckled at him before patting his head. "Okay, okay. There is no need to get so defensive about it, Actaeon. How does it work?" She asked as she picked it up. "Am I suppose to put it on once I transform or is it for when I'm not Sailor Gaea like the hair piece you gave me?"

"It's for when you're Sailor Gaea." He assured her. "Come along, Milady. Like I said before, I think you're ready to start training with it. I'll explain further on the matter after you transform and put it on. I'll go on ahead. Don't let your parents see you sneak out." Actaeon warned as he went outside via the window.

Watching him go, Ayame wondered if she should go out the window and climb down as well or try to sneak out past her parents. Both options were troublesome in their own way. If she fell climbing down and got hurt then her parents would find out and she would get in trouble for sneaking out. If she tried sneaking past them then she would be less likely to get hurt but still get in trouble for trying to sneak out.

"I've never done this before..." Ayame muttered as she slowly climbed down from her window. In hindsight, climbing down maybe wasn't the best idea she ever had, but she was already there so she might as well finish what she started.

Ayame tried not to look down before she got there in case she froze up. Before when she first climbed out the window, Actaeon freaked out and tried to tell her to sneak out another way. She kinda wished she had listened to him. She could hear him encouraging her and telling her how much farther it was until she was safe on the ground.

When she safely reached the ground without any problems, both Ayame and Actaeon let out sighs of relief.

"Hey, Actaeon? You failed to mention where it was we were going so I can transform and train." Ayame pointed out.

"Patience is a virtue milady and curiosity killed the cat." Actaeon said.

"But pleasure brought it back and don't cats have nine lives?" Ayame pointed out.

"Let's not test that idea. I would rather keep this and any other lives, thank you very much." Actaeon replied as he began to lead the way.

"Actaeon, what have I asked you to do about the whole milady thing?" Ayame groaned.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Actaeon answered.

"Habit? But I never asked you to call me milady. How can it be habit? Actaeon? Is there someone else you call milady?" Ayame asked as she stopped and looked at him.

It was then Ayame was reminded once again she didn't really know all that much about her furry companion Actaeon. Actaeon stilled and looked Ayame directly in the eye.

"Ayame, listen closely to me. There is absolutely no one else in this life time or any of my other nine lives other for that matter, besides you, I have called Milady. What I meant was it was a force of habit to address ladies like yourself with proper titles. Don't worry. Are you perhaps jealous? Worried my allegiance wasn't to you maybe? Don't worry, you will always be milady to me even if you don't like being called that." Actaeon teased.

"Hmp! As if. I was just wondering since you never really talk yourself. I was beginning to think you had a lady friend. If I remember correctly there is this female cat down the road. Maybe your disappearance the last few days had you looking into some thing involving her?" Ayame teased.

"WHAT!? No! Ugh! Come on! We need to start training already and standing here all night won't get anything done tonight." Actaeon said as he hurried along.

"Hey!" Ayame said as she followed after him. Eventually leading them to an empty construction site.

Here should be a good spot to train for now. Go ahead and transform please. The sooner we start the soon we can go to bed." Actaeon said this a yawn.

Ayame nodded as she transformed. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

Once she was ready, Sailor Gaea took off her regular glove and placed the new one in its place.

"What am I suppose to do with it now?" She asked.

"Well, from what I've been told, that glove your wearing has the ability to heal others. I've never actually seen it in action so and I've never been told of any other functions if there are any. So I don't really know what to tell you. There wasn't enough time to fully learn about it. That's why I wanted to start training with it to see if anything called out to you. Instincts. Listen deep inside and see what happens." Actaeon suggested.

Sailor Gaea sighed exasperated but she couldn't find it within herself to really blame him. His home was destroyed and there wasn't enough time for these things like he said.

Closing her eyes she listened and she could hear whispers 'Not yet. Not yet.'

Sailor Gaea wasn't giving up 'Just the words. Please.' Ayame thought back.

It was silent before the whispers answered. 'Gaea...Rejuvenating...Caress'


	8. Friendship through Anime

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Days had past since that night Sailor Gaea tried to learn about the glove Actaeon gave her. Nearly every night she would try to see if she was ready or not to be able to use it's power of abilities. The whispers repeating their message 'Not yet. Not yet.' When she had told Actaeon, she could tell he was a little disappointed. However, he soon accepted the situation and encouraged her to keep trying just in case and not to give up.

So far, the Dark Kingdom hadn't set up any new traps or sent out any monsters since the whole love letter fiasco. Ayame couldn't help but wonder if the Dark Kingdom member who set it up had been...disposed of since their plan failed now someone knew had taken their place. Biding their time until the right moment. It had happened before, according to Actaeon, though he hoped this wasn't the case. Saying whom they send next wouldn't be as lenient and they would be stronger than the last. Plus, due to the failures of their predecessors, they would be desperate to get rid of the Sailor Guardians quick.

Usagi, Ami, and Rei had also returned and after smacking Usagi with a pillow, Ayame and Naru eventually forgave her. For now, Ayame relaxed at home as the TV droned on in the background. Looking up from her book, she saw an ad that caught her attention.

On the screen, Sailor V appeared as she shouted out, "Sai! lor! V!" Followed by the title appearing in her place as the TV announcer said, "A new blockbuster animated movie!" Kids in the background shouted, "Sailor V!" as the same announcer continued, "Coming soon to a theater near you!"

It surprised Ayame how popular Sailor V was these days. First she got her own game at the arcade and now Sailor V's getting an anime movie too. Though, Sailor V was the first on the scene before Sailor Gaea, Zephyrus, Mars, Mercury, and even Sailor Moon. So it made sense she would be popular first. Though Ayame wasn't interested in fame, she did think it would be nice if more people would notice Sailor Gaea and give her persona a little attention.

Shingo didn't know about her until Ayame told him. With a sigh, she looked over to where Actaeon was to find him gone. Where was he going off to these days?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!" the previously mentioned cat sneezed. He wiped his nose with his tail as he continued following three girls walking down the sidewalk. While watching them he had learned to of their names. One girl had short curly dark brown hair with framed rectangle black glasses over brown eyes. She wore a light and dark blue button up shirt with a pocket on the right side. Along with kaki pants held in place with a brown belt. Her shoes were brown penny loafers. Her name was Hiromi.

The girl on her right had lighter brown hair held back with a pastel yellow headband, though a few bangs managed to slip through. She wore a pair of green earrings and a orange overall dress with a pastel yellow shirt underneath. Her name was Kazuko.

The last and third girl had long hair that she wore in a braid. Her hair was a cyber grape color and her eyes were cyan blue. She wore a men's summer straw fedora with a orchid colored band around it with periwinkle feather that bobbed up and down as she walked. She also wore rimless yellow wire glasses and sierra earrings. She wore an army green sleeveless jean jacket over an indigo top. Along with shorts that matched her jacket and brown combat boots. On her arms were a few plastic bracelets with different designs on them. Actaeon had yet to learn her name.

"I hate to say it, but now I'm completely depressed." Hiromi said as she walked and held her work to her chest.

"So did you understand what the director wanted?" Kazuko asked.

"Not even! He always speaks in these abstract terms I don't get." Hiromi answered, no doubt thinking about the meeting they'd just left from.

"Hiromi does have a point. I have a hard time figuring Director Asato out, too." The third girl said.

"Thanks Nanami. Glad to know I'm not the only one." Hiromi said with a sigh. "Oh well. Might as well face it. I don't have any talent. I should just quit being an animator."

Kazuko scoffed at her friends' words. "No! What are you saying, Hiromi?!"

Hiromi, realizing her words, quickly backpedaled. "Oh! I was just kidding! I wouldn't give up my dream that easily!"

Kazuko stared at her friend for a good moment before brightening. "Hmm... Good! That's the Hiromi I know! I'll race you to the studio! Go!"

"Hey! No fair, wait up! Kazuko! Slow down!" Hiromi yelled after Kazuko.

The third girl, now known as Nanami, smiled at the idea of a race and charged after them as she held on to her hat. Soon surpassing Hiromi. Neither Hiromi nor Nanami noticed that a pack belonging to Hiromi had dropped. Actaeon raced after them passing the packet, trying to not lose the girls. He had to investigate them.

What he didn't notice was a blue haired girl seeing the packet fall and him going past. 'Was that...Actaeon? Why was he following that girl? Could she be Sailor Gaea or Zephyrus?' She wondered, as she looked closer at the packet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the girls soon returned to the studio and resumed their work. Now it was nighttime and all the others had gone home for the night leaving Kazuko, Hiromi, and Nanami with the place for themselves. Getting hungry, Kazuko had gone to get them some food. Hiromi wanting fried noodles and Nanami asked for dango and some cinnamon pop tarts.

The studio was silent except for the sounds of drawing. Hiromi was hard at work. Nanami was working on her own work on the other side of Hiromi's workstation. If the two had stood up they would be facing each other. Nanami could hear her friend stressing over the picture on the other side.

"Hmm.. This is no good! This drawing doesn't capture any of Sailor V's real love or show her real passion!" Hiromi said before the stress got the better of her and she crinkled up the paper "Grh! I give up! Ugh!"

"Hiromi." Nanami said in a singsong voice as she rolled her chair around and over to her friend. "Calm down. You're stressing out about it too much. If you're stressed, you'll make Sailor V stressed." Nanami said as she rubbed her friends shoulders.

Hiromi sighed and thanked her. "Take a minute and chill. I'm sure your muse will come back when you calm down." Nanami said as she released Hiromi's shoulders. Hiromi got up and glanced over at Kazuko's station.

"Huh? Wow, Kazuko already finished all this work?" Hiromi asked as she flipped the file open. Nanami stood up and looked over her shoulder as Hiromi gasped at the work before her.

"Uh! Kazuko! She's truly a great artist!" Hiromi said as she began flipping through the pages. "Amazing! These really show Sailor V coming to life! She's captured the love and passion perfectly here!"

"Man! We really have our work cut out for us. I'm going to go check and see if Kazuko is nearly back yet. I NEED MY DANGO! How can anyone expect me to be able to work without brain food!?" Nanami asked as she walked away.

Hiromi quickly ignored her as she sat down. "I can't let her outdo me!" she said frantic as she opened her drawers and pulled out a blue pencil case with a pink ribbon tied in a bow. "I guess I'll have to work with these special ones!"

Hiromi thought back the fall of the previous year. The three of them had gone shopping after school and they were looking at art supplies when some special pencils caught their attention. Back then, Hiromi had her hair grown out and Kazuko had her hair longer and braided into two pigtails.

"Wow! Those pencils there are used by professional animators!" Hiromi awed.

"And they're sold for a limited time!" Kazuko pointed out.

"The pencils are very well made, but it's the hand the wields the tool the truly creates beautiful pictures. Hand one of these to a child and it would still be squiggles and smudges." Nanami said as glanced at the pencils and other tools on display.

"Even so, Nanami, these pencils sure wouldn't hurt when working on new drawings." Kazuko said.

"Hey, since we have that animation job starting this spring, wouldn't it be great to use these pencils to draw our main characters?" Hiromi asked as she thought of a future drawing with the pencils.

"Then let's buy them!" Kazuko suggested.

"Huh?! What about the price? They're still super expensive!" Hiromi said worried.

"So we'll all pitch in to buy them!" Kazuko said as she stood up and called for an employee to help them. "Excuse me!"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Nanami teased as she pulled out her wallet. She would be more than happy to help buy them for her friends.

Once they purchased them and got three pencil cases, they went to a quiet part of the store on the steps as Kazuko took them and arranged them. Nanami on the right, Kazuko in the middle, and Hiromi on the left.

"All right. Now we'll split the set into these three pencil boxes. Here you go!" Kazuko said as she each handed them the cases. Hiromi got a blue one, Kazuko got a pink one, and Nanami got a purple one.

"Ah!" Hiromi awed as she admired her box.

"The perfect gift to mark our new careers as animators. And. Now we'll have something special to connect us while we do our work. We'll use these pencils only for special occasions!" Kazuko decided.

Hiromi was more than happy to agree. "Mm-Hmm! We'll use them only for the ultimate anime. One that'll make kids feel happy!"

"An anime that the three of us can stand by it with pride and honor. That will shine with our friendship and our hopes and dreams for the happiness of others who watch it." Nanami pitched in.

"Yep! And we'll only untie our pencil box ribbons with each other's approval! Agreed?" Kazuko asked.

"Agreed!" Hiromi and Nanami said in unison.

"Pinky promise?" Kazuko said as she offered her pinkie out to both of them.

"I promise!" Hiromi said.

"I promise." Nanami echoed.

Hiromi smiled at the memory and once she was back in reality she sighed and looked around to make sure Nanami had already left to see what was keeping Kazuko. "Wow, I know I made that promise, but..."

She sighed again as she slipped off the ribbon and opened the case to find a single pencil left. "I've already used my pencils quite a bit without telling Kazuko or Nanami, or asking them. But the truth is, when I use them, I feel inspired. And besides, if I don't do something soon, Kazuko will leave me in her dust." Hiromi said as she held the pencil in her hand.

While she isn't looking and Nanami long gone, a stranger entered the studio. When Hiromi looked up she was startled. "Ah! Who are you?!"

"Hi. You're Hiromi Matsuno, is that right? Excuse me, but I'm a big fan of yours." The man said.

"Huh?" Hiromi asked still confused.

"Excuse me! Is anyone here?" A voice called. Both the man and Hiromi looked towards the entrance to see a girl with atomic orange hair and two blue-dyed braids.

"Ayame?" The man asked.

"Masato? What are you doing here?" The girl Ayame asked as she came over.

"I just dropped by to see where Ms. Matsuno here works". The man now known as Masato said as he picked up the pencil from Hiromi's desk. "What brings you here, Ayame?" He asked.

"Ah! Don't touch that!" Hiromi said worried about the pencil.

Ayame had come here at the insistence of Actaeon. He had been looking into this girl that he said worked at the studio and wanted Ayame to meet the girl.

"I was in the area looking for my cat. Someone I met earlier said they saw a cat similar in description to mine. I came here to ask if anyone had seen him." Ayame answered as she felt the same feeling she felt before the victims of the Dark Kingdom began to change due to the monsters.

Masato dropped the pencil back on the desk and with a smile turned to her. "I didn't know you were a cat person. It was nice to see you again, but I have a late night meeting to get to. I'll see you again soon and I hope you find your cat. See ya." He said as he walked out.

Ayame watched him go before she looked back at the girl Masato introduced as Ms. Matsuno. As far as she could tell, she was the only other person in the room. She had to be the next victim. The girl had already sat down and before Ayame could check her eyes, she heard the sound of tires screeching on the road and went to investigate. Nearly running into two other girls.

"Hiromi~! I found Kazuko and she brought brain food!" Nanami said in a singsong voice as she went to her station and opened up the dango and moaned at the delicious food.

"Excuse me. Hiromi! I stopped and got us snacks!" Kazuko called out with the bag in her hand.

Hiromi just looked at her from her desk with lifeless, blank blue eyes.

"Hello?" A voice called. Ayame turned beside her and saw Ami.

"Ami? What are you doing here?" Ayame asked.

"Oh! Hi Ayame."

"Oh! Uh, yes?" Kazuko said as she realized they had company.

"Hi there, I think your friend dropped these." Ami said as she handed the packet to Kazuko.

"Ah! Why thank you! These are very important to us! Hey, Hiromi! Look what this nice girl just brought us!" Kazuko said. Ayame looked back at Hiromi and noticed her eyes were different than before. Her once brown eyes were now blue and lifeless. Ayame knew that this Hiromi girl was the victim. Hiromi ignored her friend as she opened a door near then and shut it behind her.

"Hiromi? Uh, sorry! She has a lot of work to do, so she's a bit out of it." Kazuko said apologizing to them.

"That's okay." Ami said. "By the way. What are you doing here, Ayame?"

"I came here looking for my cat. Someone told me that they'd seen a cat similar to mine in the area and I came here to see if anyone had seen it." Ayame explained to them.

"Sorry. I haven't. Nanami! Have you seen a cat around the studio recently?" Kazuko asked.

Nanami rolled into view with a stick in her mouth and thought for a moment. Then her eyes widen as she made an eureka motion. "That's it! I know what it's been missing! A CAT! Sailor V needs a companion. A sidekick! A cat would be perfect! Thank you so much! Sorry, though. I haven't seen one hanging around. I'm Nanami by the way. She's Kazuko and the girl from earlier is our friend Hiromi. " She said as she rolled up to them and bowed.

Kazuko giggled at her friend antics. "Thanks again for returning this. Come back and visit us another time. And then I can show you around our studio! We'll also keep an eye out for your cat, miss." Kazuko offered.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Ami accepted.

"Hiromi? You okay in there?" Kazuko called.

Ayame and Ami both got serious looks on their faces as they thought.

'What could Nephrite have been doing here? Could one of these girls be Sailor Gaea or Zephyrus? He could have been trying to hunt then down after he went after Sailor Moon. Whatever's going on here, I have to find out.' Ami thought.

'Sad to say it, but it was about time for another monster to appear. At least we know it's still the same person. Still using the same tactics. It's a good thing Actaeon asked me to come here. Otherwise, we wouldn't have known and Hiromi most likely would have been doomed. Since the enemy has taken so long to pick a new target, I have a feeling the monster will appear a lot faster than the previous ones. I better tell Jing tomorrow and get her to come over with me to keep an eye on things.' Ayame thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ami was telling Luna and Usagi about what happened.

"That's not like you, Ami. Trying to fight Nephrite all by yourself is too risky." Luna chided.

"You're right, sorry." Ami answered.

"Luna's right! If you had called, I would have rushed right over!" Usagi said.

"Oh boy. That's not how Usagi normally reacts." Luna muttered.

"I mean that's where they're making the new Sailor V anime, isn't it?! Ugh! I could have gotten a hold of one of their cel drawings as a souvenir!"

"Huh?" Ami and Luna asked.

"How weird and wacky can this girl get?" Luna asked.

"Also, besides Nephrite, I also saw Actaeon yesterday." Ami said.

"What?!" Luna and Usagi asked.

"It was before I saw Nephrite. He was running after these three girls that work at the studio. I don't have anything to prove it, but it could be possible Sailor Gaea or Sailor Zephyrus, maybe even both of them, are students working there. Last time we saw Nephrite, he was specifically targeting Sailor Moon. Now he might be going after one or both of them. Sailor Gaea didn't stick around to learn Masato Sanjouin is also Nephrite and part of the Dark Kingdom so they could be in danger and not even know it. We should all go to Studio Dive after school. It's important we find out just what Nephrite is up to so we can-" Ami was explaining before Usagi interrupted.

"Right! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! We do! We have to go visit the studio knowing Nephrite's been there and our fellow Sailor Guardians may be in danger!" Usagi said.

Ami and Luna sighing at Usagi for clearly just saying that as an excuse for her real agenda.

Walking up to them, Ayame came to talk to them.

"Hey, guys what's up?" She asked.

"Hey, Ayame. Not much. We're going to Studio Dive after school!" Usagi said much to the disapproval of Luna.

"Really? I'm going there too. My cat is still missing and I'm going to bring Jing along to help me search the area and ask if anyone at the studio has seen my little kitten." Ayame explained.

"Who's Jing?" Ami and Usagi asked.

"Oh! That's right. You two haven't met her yet. Jing is a friend of mine. She goes to the same school Rei does and she's Kijin's girlfriend. She's meeting up with me after school and since we're all going to the same place, we should all go together." Ayame offered.

"Sure! the more the merrier." Usagi said.

"I got to go now. See you after school." Ayame said as she waved.

Leaving Usagi to Luna's rants about involving people in Sailor Guardian business.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Studio Dive however, things were going well for Hiromi's work, but was strained on her friendship. She had finally come out of the workroom she was in all night to put away at least nine different packets of drawings.

"Hiromi! You drew all of those in just one night?!" Kazuko asked surprised.

"Sure, doesn't everybody!" Hiromi said flippantly as she headed back to the workroom.

"Hey, Hiromi? Glad to see your muse returned to last night. Aren't you tired after working so much? After all of that, you deserve a break. Take a minute and have lunch with us. You gotta be hungry by now. You need to keep up your energy if you want to continue at the pace you're going." Nanami suggested, but her friend ignored her. "Hiromi? Hiromi...?"

Yet, Hiromi continued to ignore her as reached the door of the workroom. "Kazuko..." she called.

"Yeah?" Kazuko asked.

"I want to have this room all to myself today." Hiromi told them.

"Um, sure, that's fine but... uh." Kazuko said as the door closed behind Hiromi after she heard she wouldn't be disturbed. "What's with her?" Kazuko asked.

Nanami adjusted her glasses as a serious look crossed her face. "I don't know Kazuko. Last night, she was really stressed about what the director said and I told her to relax and not get stressed so her muse would return to her. She seemed fine before I left to see what was keeping you. Maybe she's afraid her muse might run off again and wants to get as much done as possible before something happens again. When she comes out again, we need to get her to eat with us. Working hard is good, but not taking the time to eat is bad for her health."

Kazuko nodded and the two of them went back to their own work.

In the workroom Hiromi was hard at work. Chuckling to herself. "You can't outdo me now, Kazuko. And you, Nanami, never had a chance to keep up with me or Kazuko. No one can outdo me! Not as long I have this pencil." Hiromi said as she failed to notice her once small pencil beginning to change. The pink and blue design twirling and eventually growing longer for it's victim to continue growing her energy to its peak.

XXXXXXXX

It was sunset when Ami, Luna, and Usagi were leaving the school. Usagi being late...like usual.

"Oh dear, look at the time! We gotta hurry!" Ami fretted.

"Next time, buy a watch!" Luna told the blonde.

"Sorry..." Usagi said as they left the school grounds.

"Well, what's done is done." Ami replied calmly. As they turned the corner they stopped in their tracks as they heard someone say. "You're late!"

"Huh?! Rei?!" Usagi and Ami looked to see none other than Rei. She had changed from her school uniform and into a pink pair of overalls and a white shirt underneath. In her hand was a bag with a pink cartoon fish.

"I've been waiting! What took you guys so long?!" Rei scolded them.

"Someone had to stay after to catch up with her homework." Luna answered. Everyone knowing who she was talking about as Usagi made a face. Ami giggled sheepishly.

"Shh!" Usagi told them.

Ami then directed everyone's attention back to Rei. "But Rei, Usagi said you weren't interested in visiting the studio with us."

"C'mon! Are you kidding? We have to go by the studio knowing Nephrite's been there! Don't forget the possibility of Sailor Gaea and Zephyrus being there and in danger." Rei covered.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Luna said seeing through her words.

"Anyway! We should get going! Huh?!" Rei said as she swung her bag and the bottom ripping. Autograph boards falling out.

"Looks like somebody is expecting to get a lot of autographs signed." Luna said as she saw the hot-headed sailor's true intentions for going to the studio.

"Well, my friends are big fans and wanted some stuff signed!" Rei said blushing, trying to cover her intentions and as she began picking up the boards.

"Such a liar! C'mon Rei, you're the one who really wants the autographs, right?" Usagi pointed out with a smirk for catching her friend red handed.

"Hold on. You do realize, we're started high school soon, don't you?" Ami asked.

"What's your point?" Rei asked getting defensive.

"Mmm- Just saying." Ami said. Deciding saying anything more would cause a fight.

'Ugh! Ms. Smarty Pants thinks she's all that!' Rei thought, peeved.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready to go yet?" Ayame called as she and Jing walked over to them.

"Hey Ayame. I figured you would have gone already." Ami said.

"Nah. We said we would go together, so we are. Besides this is a good opportunity to introduce you guys to Jing. Rei, you've already met. Ami, Usagi, this is Jing. Jing, the one with the blue hair is Ami and the blonde one is Usagi." Ayame introduced.

"Nice to meet the both of you. Ayame has spoken a lot about the both of you." Jing said as she bowed.

"Likewise." Ami said.

"Nice to meet you." Usagi replied.

"Now that that's done, let's go! We don't have all night." Ayame said as she began to lead the way to the studio.

When they got there, Nanami was there at the door.

"Oh! You're the girl that returned Hiromi's work yesterday and you're the girl that helped me with inspiration and was looking for your cat." Nanami said as she pointed to each girl in turn. "I see you brought friends. Come on in! Kazuko should be available for you to talk to her." She said as she let them in and she directed them to follow her further into the building. All around them, animators were hard at work. Eventually, Nanami stopped a one aisle in particular.

"Ka-zu-ko! We have visitors!" Nanami said as Kazuko looked up and greeted them.

"Thanks, Nanami." Kazuko said as Ami walked over to her and Kazuko offering her Hiromi's seat since Hiromi was still locked away in the workroom by herself. Ayame looked over at Nanami. Since the others were busy Ayame would have to ask Nanami about Hiromi's behavior and see how much it had progressed.

"I'm Ayame and this is Jing. Sorry to be bothering you about my cat. Have you seen any?" Ayame asked.

"Nice to meet the both of you. You're no bother. Besides, it's thanks to you I got the inspiration I needed. Besides the cat your friend walked in with, I haven't seen any other cats, unfortunately." Nanami said walked over to her station and took off her hat and played with the feather.

"Have you noticed anything else out of the ordinary?" Jing asked.

"Not really. The only thing that's different than usual is Hiromi. Ayame, you saw her yesterday. Ever since Kazuko and I came back to the studio last night, she's been acting strange. She was acting flippantly and ignored me. She has at least doubled her output of artwork. She's locked herself in the private workroom nearly all day. She hasn't come out to eat, only to drop off her work." Nanami explained.

Usagi and Rei went over to a girl nearest them and looked over her shoulder at her work. Thus proceeding to fan-girl mode.

"Wow! Ahh! That's so cool! I love Sailor V!" Usagi and Rei said.

Ayame, Jing, and Nanami could only sigh at their antics.

"So sorry, to barge in on you like this." Ami apologized.

"It's fine, we're glad to have you here!" Kazuko assured her.

"Thank you. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Ami asked.

"Why sure! What is it you want to know?" Kazuko asked thrilled.

Usagi and Rei were still talking loudly as the noise caught the attention of one girl in particular as she finally left the workroom after hours of holding herself up in there. Nanami instantly noticed her friend and pointed her out to Jing and Ayame.

"So has anything happened here recently that you'd consider out of the ordinary?" Ami asked.

"What do you mean?" Kazuko asked for clarification.

"That's so cool!" Usagi and Rei continued to fan over the artist.

"Shut up!" Hiromi yelled at them. Catching the attention of the others in the studio, including Ami and Kazuko. The shout causing Rei and Usagi to gasp.

"Hiromi?" Kazuko asked. Shocked to see her friend finally come out.

"Can't you see that we're all working here?! You might try keeping the noise down. You're being rude and distracting!" Hiromi continued to scold them. Nanami looked over at the taped sign saying 'STUDIO RULE: BE MINDFUL BY KEEPING PERSONAL CONVERSATIONS UNDER A MINUTE'.

"Oh! We're very sorry!" Rei and Usagi quickly apologized.

Kazuko wasn't having it as she marched up to the three of them and confronted her friend. Nanami, seeing there would be a problem got up and put her hat back on as she walked over to them.

"Hiromi! What's wrong?! That's no way to talk to people who are fans of what we do here!" Kazuko said.

"Hunh! I bet they're just here to get autographs and free drawings!" Hiromi scoffed. Usagi and Rei stiffening at the accusations.

"Really! You act like they're a bunch of freeloaders!" Kazuko said.

Nanami decided to step in then. "Hiromi. Kazuko. Please calm down. Both of you have good points. Hiromi, it's true that they were being a little annoying, however, Kazuko is right. There's no need to treat them like you are. Please be more polite." Nanami said to the both of them trying to defuse the situation while the phone rings in the background near them.

A fellow worker answering it. "Hello, this is Studio Dive..."

"You shouldn't be letting visitors in here!" Hiromi said.

"Hiromi, the Director's calling you." The girl said, interrupting their disagreement.

Taking the phone from the girl, Hiromi answered. "Hello?" Everyone else in the studio had fully stopped what they were doing and gathered around. The director calling for someone in particular always caught the attention of the animators.

The room was quiet as Hiromi spoke to the director. "I've got a great ending." It was quiet as Hiromi listened to the director before continuing her explanation. "Well you see, in the last scene, I'm going to kill off Sailor V!"

The news shocking everyone, including Kazuko and Nanami. They could barely make out the sound of the director and his kid's voices of disbelief.

"That's exactly the kind of story that the children of today really want to see!" Hiromi assured them. The director tried to get Hiromi's attention as she pulled the phone away from her ear and gently hung up.

"Kill off SAILOR V! Hiromi, have you lost your mind!?" Nanami shouted.

"Hiromi! What you just said. You weren't serious?!" Kazuko asked her friend, just as shocked as Nanami.

"Yes I am. Completely. Since I've been entrusted with the final scene, I'll decide what to do with it!" Hiromi declared.

"We've all worked long and hard on this movie! To end it like that...It isn't right! Killing off Sailor V will be like killing all our hard work. The hopes and dreams we all have while making it will be for nothing!" Nanami said.

"Hiromi! What has gotten into you?! Remember that anime is something we all work on together! You used to say that all the time! To create anime, you have to have teamwork!" Kazuko cried as tears filled her eyes. Nanami patting her back.

"I do get what you're saying..." Hiromi started.

Kazuko sighs in relief, though Nanami braced herself hearing a 'but' coming along.

"but...it's just anime! Teamwork is dead. Who needs it!" Hiromi said.

"Hiromi?" Kazuko and Nanami muttered in shock. This wasn't the Hiromi they knew. The Hiromi they knew would never have said such a thing.

Ayame and Jing looked at each other and nodded. Quickly heading outside and whispering along the way. "The monster is working even faster than ever before." Jing said.

"And it's only been one day. At this rate, her energy will peak at any moment. We need to transform and be ready for anything." Ayame said.

"Unh! This is stupid!" Hiromi got bored of the conversation and with a scoff left the building.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kazuko called out. The others, worried about her and the movie, moved to go after her. Kazuko stopped them. "Hold on, let me go talk to her!" Kazuko said.

"Wait, for me! I'm coming too!" Nanami said.

Outside, Sailor Gaea and Sailor Zephyrus had transformed already and watched as Hiromi came out and headed to the top of the building. Soon Kazuko, Nanami, Usagi, Ami, and Rei came out to search.

"Hiromi?! Hiromi!" Kazuko called.

"Hiromi?!" All girls the girls called out. Nanami ran off in one direction in search of her friend. Leading her right to Sailor Gaea, Sailor Zephyrus, and Actaeon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Usagi noticed where Hiromi ran off to. "Huh? She's on the roof!"

Soon the four of them, five including Luna raced up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" Nanami asked.

"I'm Sailor Gaea. This is my comrade, Sailor Zephyrus and our talking cat, Actaeon. Your friend Hiromi's life is in danger. We're here to help her. However, you can help us save her as well. Actaeon." Sailor Gaea prompted him.

The tan cat winding his tail in a circle, a glow appeared and soon after he stopped spinning, a small set of red pocket prayer beads with the cardinal symbol with all four directions hanging off with a sun covered slightly be a cloud attached to it appeared. It was about the size of a bracelet.

"This is your transformation bracelet. If you choose to accept this, you'll be able to help save your friend. You'll become Sailor Notos. However, if you do, there's no going back to the normal life you once lived. Will you accept?" Sailor Gaea asked as she held it out to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Up the stairs, the girls had reached the top when Hiromi was literally glowing.

"Hiromi!" Kazuko called as she gasps. The others noticing this gasp as well.

"Hiromi..." Kazuko pleaded. Hiromi snapped out of it to address her friend.

"Kazuko, you really think you're better than me, don't you?" she asked.

"No, I never!" Kazuko answered, surprised.

"Just because you have a little talent, you really think you're so great! Now I'm the one who's on a roll! All I need is this pencil!" Hiromi yelled as she lifted up her pencil and it glowed red.

Kazuko easily recognizing it. "That pencil! Is that?"

The pencil's design also glowing and seeming to spin. Her energy peaking as the pencil changed. The unsharpened end blue and the sharpened end pink glowed brighter as they formed DNA-like strands and wrapped around Hiromi's body. This proved to much for Kazuko to comprehend as she called out her friend's name one last time before fainting. "Hiromi!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nanami looked up at the roof of the studio at the sound of the yell. "Hiromi! Kazuko! Yes! I accept! Just let me help Hiromi and Kazuko!"

Actaeon nodded as he tossed her the bracelet. "Put it on and say 'Notos Power! Make Up!' when we get up there, your attack will be Rage Fireworks. Now transform!" He told her.

"Notos Power! Make Up!" she yelled as a shower of fire exploded around her and the sparks creating her sailor uniform. The main theme being sienna and her bow was silver. On her head was the same style of tiara as the others with a sienna jewel. Her shoes were sienna colored open-toed upper and wraparound ankle laces with a jute wedge sole shoes. Her glasses had been replaced by a clear visor similar to Sailor Mercury's.

Quickly the four of them raced up the stairs to see the latest monster, only to be surprised with two monsters and the rest of the Sailor Guardians already there.

The monsters were different shades of blue and reddish-pink. They nearly looked like twins. They had a rounded haircut. They wore the same style clothing but were mirror opposites. They had shirts similar to sleeveless turtlenecks that cut off at just below the belly and the red ones backs missing except for the band going around. They had these white things around their shoulders attaching to their ears. Each one had a high heel boot and glove on the opposite leg and arm. Where there was glove there was a yellow bracelet and on the arms without were bands on the upper arm. They each had skirts kind of like sailor guardian ones. Each had a triangle on their head. One yellow and other red. Their lipstick blue and purple. Their eyes blue and green. Behind them was Hiromi, with her energy drained out and lying on the floor.

"So that's why Hiromi's energy peaked so quickly! The two monsters sped up the process!" Sailor Gaea yelled as they came up behind the others.

"Huh?" The Monsters asked.

Sailor Mars began their rant with, "Anime nurtures kid's minds and fosters their dreams!"

Followed with Sailor Mercury, "How dare you take advantage of youthful passion!"

Next, Sailor Moon, "Your evil actions have even made anime-lovers like us mad!"

Fourth was Sailor Notos, "How dare you turn a precious friendship into jealousy and hatred!"

Fifth, Sailor Zephyrus, "Friends support each other and help each other accomplish their dreams!"

Sixth, Sailor Gaea, "You two have tried to smash those dreams and end a beautiful friendship between three girls. You have brought down the wrath of not just five Sailor Guardians, but six!"

Sailor Moon followed with her catch-phrase. "In the name of the moon!"

"We'll punish you!" All the girls finished as they posed.

The monsters weren't impressed as they answered. The red one spoke first, "I'm Kastol..." Then the blue one spoke, "...And I'm Porkus."

'Casserole and Pork us? Or was is Porpoise?' Sailor Notos wondered.

"Hm.. It's very silly to think..." Kastol began.

"...that you even have a chance against us." Porkus ended.

"Oh, we'll stop you!" Sailor Moon assured them.

"See!" Both said as they showed the Sailor Guardians their tails tied together.

"The powerful bond that we share together..." Kastol began.

"...makes us invincible!" Porkus ended.

"You guardians have..." Kastol began.

"No chance. To win." Both ended.

"Around and around and! Take this!" Kastol said as she stood in front of Porkus and sent an attack similar to Sailor Mars's.

"Ahh!" All the girls cried out as they dodged the fire.

The twins laughing at them.

"My turn! Around and! Take that!" Porkus said as she stood in front of Kastol and sent out a different attack similar to Sailor Mercury's.

Once again sending the girls into a frenzy to dodge the bubbles, "Ugh!"

The twins were enjoying toying with them and laughing.

"See!" Kastol said.

"Our teamwork has knocked you out!" Porkus finished.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mercury groaned as they caught their breath.

"They're attacking us with the same techniques that we use!" Sailor Mars fumed.

"We have to do something! Hiromi's life is on the line!" Sailor Notos said.

"Hold on! We may be down, but we're not out!" Sailor Gaea said to comfort her fellow guardians.

This only sending the Twins on another laughing fit, as they got closer to finish them off.

"Now I'll finish you off." Kastol said.

"Hey, wait! That's my job, thank you!" Porkus argued.

"What? Finishing them is my job!" Kastol said.

"No way! I get to do it!" Porkus rebutted.

"Why don't you just back off!" Kastol told her.

"Uh-uh! I don't think so! Why don't you!" Porkus demanded.

While they were arguing, the Sailor Guardians simply watched the discord among them.

"Ugh! Our friendship ends right here, right now!" Kastol said.

"That's just fine! We are done!" Porkus agreed. Their tails split away.

"Now's your chance! Those monster's teamwork is done!" Luna told them.

"Okay! We'll show them what real teamwork can do!" Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Mars, Mercury, Gaea, Zephyrus and Notos answered, "Right!" as they each got their own attacks ready.

"Fire!" Sailor Mars began.

Second came Sailor Mercury, "Bubble!"

Third, Sailor Moon, "Moon Tiara!"

The newest sailor, Sailor Notos, moved her hands in front of her with her fingers spread wide. "Rage!"

Fourth was Sailor Zephyrus, "Gentle!"

Fifth was Sailor Gaea, "Dawn's!"

Sailor Mars then released her attack, "Soul!"

Along with Sailor Mercury, "Spray!"

With Sailor Moon letting her tiara go. "Action!"

Sailor Notos then formed fists as her own fire shot out. "Fireworks!"

Sailor Zephyrus released her winds, "Hurricane!"

With Sailor Gaea finishing the call out of attacks. "Rose!"

Fire Soul attaching itself to Sailor Moon's tiara and the bubbles wrapping around it. Dawn's Rose and Rage Fireworks were swept up in Gentle Hurricane as it wrapped around the others. The tiara was the eye of the storm.

Both of the monsters looked up from their argument. "Huh?! Oh no!"

"We should have valued..." Kastol began.

"...our friendship a lot more!" Porkus ended as they were reduced to dust.

"We did it!" Sailor Moon said as she giggled.

Sailor Gaea smiled as she tapped her companion's shoulders and motioned them to follow her away.

"Hey. Where did Sailor Gaea, Zephyrus, and that new sailor go?" Sailor Mars asked as she noticed the three were gone.

"Man! She keeps disappearing!" Sailor Moon said.

"We didn't get the chance to tell them about Nephrite or figure out why Actaeon was following Hiromi, Kazuko, and Nanami either." Sailor Mercury said.

"We'll just have to tell the later. Let's take care of Hiromi and Kazuko for now." Luna said as the girls got to it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Down the stairs, Sailor Gaea, Zephyrus, Notos, and Actaeon were walking away from them.

"Why didn't we wait for the others? Shouldn't we be helping them with Hiromi and Kazuko? What were those things attacking us?" Sailor Notos asked.

"They can handle it. Hiromi and Kazuko will be just fine. You need to get back before anyone notices you're missing. Those things that were attacking us were monsters of the Dark Kingdom. They were the reason Hiromi was acting unusual. Gaea. Zephyrus. I think now would be a good time to introduce yourselves." Actaeon said as the two returned to being Ayame and Jing.

After Actaeon told her how, Nanami also returned to normal.

"You're the two-" Nanami began.

"Hello again! I'm Jing and this is Ayame. You're already know about Sailor V, right? She's just like us, but we've never met her. We don't know who she is or who Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars are either. It's the same for them, since they don't know who we are as well. It's a safety precaution. That's one of the reasons we didn't stick around." Jing rushed to explain.

"Jing, slow down. One thing at a time. We don't want to give her an information over load." Ayame said.

"As you know, the majority of the Sailor Guardians represent the different celestial bodies of our solar system. Mercury, Mars, Moon, and Earth. Sailor Gaea represents Earth. However, Earth has other Sailor Guardians besides me. I'm the leader our group just like Sailor Moon is suppose to be the leader of the rest of the Guardians. Sailor Zephyrus and Notos are two of the four other members of our team. One of the reasons the Sailor Guardians exists is because of those monsters you saw. They're part of a group called the Dark Kingdom. They're the reason paranormal activities have been happening in Tokyo recently. Their mission is to gather human energy. If nothing is done the victims will die."

"Actaeon comes from an ancient kingdom that fought against them in the past. They were destroyed, however another kingdom managed to seal them away with a special crystal, The Sliver Imperial Crystal. Now, the seal has weakened over time. We've managed to stop their plan up to now, but this won't solve the problem. The only way to stop them is to find the princess of the other kingdom that sealed them away. She's been reborn as an ordinary human and it's believed she has at least a piece of the Silver Crystal in her possession. But one person can't fight the Dark Kingdom alone. To protect her are different guardians. Each were chosen to become the guardian protector of the princess and help defeat the Dark Kingdom. Actaeon is in charge of guiding us and another cat is in charge of the others and awakening them to the call of Sailor Guardians."

"The reason you weren't found before this was there was no need to awaken you before now. Until earlier, you were living a peaceful live. We didn't want to bother you without reason. We wanted you to be able to choose. We could tell how much you wanted to save Hiromi and that's why we offered you the chance. Now it's your destiny along with the others to help stop the Dark Kingdom."

"Remember to keep this between the four of us. We'll meet up with you later and give you a more in depth explanation. Jing here goes to T.A. Girls Academy and I go to Juban Middle School. For now, go back inside and wait for your friends. Hiromi probably won't remember what happened." Ayame finished.

Nanami just beamed and pulled the two of them into a group hug. "Thank you for helping me and saving Hiromi. I can't wait to get to know you guys better and take down the Dark Kingdom. I won't tell anyone, though this will defiantly help make the movie even better. I go to Shiba Koen Junior High School by the way. See you later!" Nanami said as she headed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them looked at each other and smiled and went to watch what would happen from an open window. Hiromi and Kazuko eventually woke up and Kazuko told Hiromi how she had acted and what she had said. After which she became ashamed and depressed. Which was understandable, though Kazuko and Nanami were trying to cheer her up.

Now they were sitting at Hiromi's and Kazuko's work stations with Nanami standing besides them.

"C'mon Hiromi, please cheer up." Kazuko said once again.

"We all know you've been stressed and haven't been eating properly, and that's why you collapsed and said all those things. It's okay now." Nanami assured her.

"Kazuko, Nanami, the truth is I've been using those pencils." Hiromi admitted.

"Hiromi... There's, uh, something I've been keeping from you too." Kazuko admitted.

"Huh?" Hiromi said as she looked up.

"Look." Kazuko said as she brought out her hot pink pencil case that held her special pencils.

"Are, those your pencils?" Hiromi asked as Kazuko opened the case to reveal only only three small pencils, shocking Hiromi.

"Sorry, but I broke my promise too. I was so frustrated because you always did such great work. And these inspired me to do better." Kazuko confessed.

"So you did it too?" Hiromi asked.

"I felt like if I didn't do something, I'd just get left way behind you." Kazuko explained.

"But, that's just how I felt!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"Hey, it's all good! There was nothing wrong with using these to get better at what we love to do." Kazuko said.

"Am I the only one who didn't use them?! Ugh! You dummies!" Nanami yelled at them as they turned to look at her. Nanami quickly went over to her station and got her purple pencil case. She came back and untied to ribbon. Once she opened it, the two girls saw it was full and not a single one had been used.

"You didn't use a single one?!" The girls asked.

"Yeah. Why would I have to use them? It's like I always say. The pencils are nice and all, but it's the hand the wields the tool the truly creates beautiful pictures. But, I'm not angry at you two. Besides, it was kinda silly to make a promise for asking permission to use the pencils if they helped us." Nanami explained.

"You're right, Nanami. After all, we only use them for the ultimate anime, one that'll make kids feel happy. Right, Hiromi?" Kazuko asked.

"Kazuko! Mm-Hmm!" Hiromi nodded.

Kazuko giggled. "Good! From here on. Let's make another promise. We'll keep drawing children's dreams!"

"And keep working to make them come true!" The three of them said as they began giggling.

"Now I really wanna see the Sailor V anime when they finish it!" Luna said.

Usagi, Ami, and Rei shared her sentiments exactly. "Mm-Hmm!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

After things calmed down and everyone knew Hiromi wasn't going to kill off Sailor V, Nanami saw Jing and Ayame before they left and motioned them to come in to see something. When the others saw Actaeon, Ayame explained she had left earlier because she finally found him.

"What did you want to show us Nanami?" Jing asked.

"This." Nanami showed Ayame and Jing an anime picture she drew. In the center was Sailor Gaea, with Sailor Zephyrus on the right and the new addition, Sailor Notos on the left. Even Actaeon was there in the center.

"I was thinking of showing it to the director someday. Like a sequel movie where Sailor V meets them or even a separate movie just for us. If it's okay with you guys, that is." Nanami suggested.

"I would love to see it one day." Ayame answered.

"Finally, some recognition and respect around here. Go for it girl!" Jing answered.

As the girls talked about what the movie could be about Actaeon watched them with a nostalgic look on his face. 'Just like old times. I can't wait until we can all be reunited. Together...'


	9. Romance under the Moon

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me. The song is "How does a Moment Last Forever?" by Celine Dion.**_

Time was a curious thing and for Ayame, Jing, and Nanami, time went by fast. They had gotten together often to learn about each other and tell Nanami the full story about the Dark Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. They had been fortunate that no new monsters had appeared and enjoyed the peace. However, Ayame couldn't help but feel a little restless. Something was going to happen soon.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the time as Usagi ran right past her.

"I'm gonna be late!" Usagi cried. Ayame checked her watch and say she was right. If they didn't get a move on, they would be late. Despite this, Usagi stopped to look at the backed up traffic and police officers around.

"That looks like a checkpoint. I wonder if there's some special event happening today." Usagi said as Naru walked past Ayame and her. Ayame began walking next to her and noticed depressed air around Naru.

"Hey, morning Naru! Morning, Ayame!"

"'Morning, Usagi. Morning, Ayame." Naru responded blandly.

"Naru, you don't look so good." Ayame said concerned as she placed a comforting hand on Naru's shoulder.

"Is something wrong? You sound depressed." Usagi asked, noticing her.

Naru sighed as she probably thought of whatever was bothering her. 'I don't get it. Does Mr. Sanjoin like me, or not?'

Usagi looks at the time and instead of waiting for Naru's answer grabbed her arm. "C'mon! Don't just stand there, Naru! Let's go! We don't want to be late! You too, Ayame!" She yelled as they began hurrying.

"See ya later, slowpokes!" Ayame said as she ran ahead of them. Leaving them in her dust. Soon she arrived at school and took her seat. Sighing in relief. She watched in amusement as Usagi and Naru ran in. The bell ringing as they entered.

"Hurry up, that's the first bell!" Usagi as she let Naru go to sit in her own seat. "That was close!"

Seeing his crush enter, Umino went over to talk to Usagi. "Hey, Usagi, I've got a really big news flash! Apparently, at this very moment, the Princess from the Kingdom of Diamonds is arriving in Japan!" Umino announced.

"Kingdom of Diamonds?" Usagi asked.

"Most of the world's gemstones come from there. And tonight.. They're going to be hosting some big embassy reception." Umino explained.

"That explains the checkpoints I saw on the way here." Usagi recalled.

"They say the Princess will inherit the royal family's heirloom, which is known as the 'Legendary Secret Treasure'. They're going to be unveiling this secret treasure to the world for the first time at the reception." Umino continued.

"Secret Treasure? What do you think that it could be? I'm trying to imagine it, but I've got nothing!" Usagi complained. Ayame could practically see the question marks.

Besides Usagi, Naru added into the conversation. Still sounding depressed and hardly excited about the event of a lifetime. "I'll go and take a look for you... And tell you all about it."

"Huh?!" Usagi asked.

"Well, as you know, my family runs a jewelry store and I guess because of that, we've been given a special invitation to attend tonight's reception." Naru explained.

"I wish I could go with you, Naru! You're so lucky!" Usagi whined.

"How come you don't sound excited about it? It's not everyday us common folk get invited to an embassy party. You'll get the chance to see a real princess in person and who knows who else you will meet there. Normally, you would be so excited." Ayame pointed out.

"It's nothing, Ayame. I'm just trying to figure out something recently and I end up going in circles. Besides, it's just a party. I'll probably be bored the entire night." Naru said, making light of it all.

"Naru, I'm getting worried about you. You weren't like this back at the art gallery. I'm your friend, Naru. If anything is bothering you, you can always come to me for help. Even if you just need me to listen. I want to help. It's what I'm here for." Ayame assured her.

Naru looked at her and gave her a slight smile. "Thanks, Ayame, but I'm fine. I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Okay, then." Ayame answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

While Ayame was at school, someone else was going to learn about the Embassy party.

Walking along the streets of Tokyo, Actaeon had gone out to clear his head and sort out his thoughts.

'So far, three members from each team have been gathered. All that's left is to gather the other two for Sailor Moon's team and for Sailor Gaea's. Only then will it be safe for the princess of the Moon Kingdom to appear. For now, Master has been keeping a somewhat low profile and hasn't been a major problem to the Dark Kingdom like the Sailor Guardians have.'

'However, there's still the others who are in danger, myself included. Due to all these interferences in his plans, it won't be much longer until that witch gets rid of Nephrite. I still need to finish some preparations for him and hopefully the others. This form makes it so difficult at times, though it has come in handy. If Sailor Moon and her group knew who I was, then they would skin me alive. Not that they could.' Actaeon thought with a dark chuckle before a newspaper hit him in the face.

"Gah! Bleh! Ugh! Once again this form has proven to be a bother!" Actaeon said as he managed to get the paper off of him. He quickly looked around and made sure no one was around. With a sigh, he looked at the paper and read the headline."'Tonight, the final mystery of this century will be revealed. Princess Diamond, from the Kingdom of Diamonds, arrives in Japan with the royal family's 'Legendary Secret Treasure'.'"

"Hmm. Legendary Secret Treasure? I doubt it's the Legendary Silver Crystal, or even a piece of it. If memory serves me correctly about what happened to it. Though, there's a chance the Dark Kingdom will be looking into it. It's practically a billboard sigh saying 'come at me'. I'll need to speak to the girls about this and be there in case the Dark Kingdom do show up. There's certainly going to be one hell of a party crasher." Actaeon said as he headed towards the girl's schools and tell them to meet up afterwards to discuss this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere, deep below the surface of the Earth, someone else had learned about the party. Sitting on her throne, Queen Beryl was waving her hand over her scepter.

"The Kingdom of Diamond's Legendary Secret Treasure... I wonder if it could possibly be the Legendary Silver Crystal?" She mused.

"I'll check on it for you, immediately." Zoisite offered.

"Don't bother. I'll handle this matter." Nephrite's voice echoed through the chamber as he appeared in a ball of flame.

"Nephrite, stop butting in! Finding the Legendary Silver Crystal is my job! I'll do it!" Zoisite bellowed and screeched at him. Angry Nephrite would dare take his job.

"I am responsible for all activities on Earth." Nephrite said, dismissive of Zoisite's outrage.

"That's a lot for you to cover." Zoisite said, shaking in fury and insinuating Nephrite couldn't do it.

"I'm able to handle it. Leave it to me." Nephrite assured his colleague and his Queen.

"Very well, then. If this Legendary Secret Treasure is indeed the Silver Crystal, then we must acquire it immediately. With its immense power, we would finally be able to restore our Great Ruler. And the Dark Kingdom would become the rightful leader of this world!" Queen Beryl's shilled voice said in excitement.

Zoisite still wasn't happy about this and tried to appeal to his Queen. "B-But my Queen!"

However, Queen Beryl ignored his protest and addressed Nephrite. "Tell me, Nephrite.. What is your plan?"

"I'd prefer that you just watch, rather than explain my entire agenda." Nephrite said as he left without another word.

"Nephrite has failed every single assignment! Why are you giving him another chance?!" Zoisite demanded to know.

"Because now he's forced to succeed. His back is up against the wall!" Queen Beryl answered with a wicked smirk.

XXXXXXXXXX

After he was dismissed, Zoisite went to the only person he could trust in the Dark Kingdom. His long time mentor, his confidant, and long time friend. Even as the youngest of The Four Kings of Heaven or Shitennou, Zoisite was the second strongest thanks to his mentor, Kunzite. Zoisite wouldn't be the man he was today without it. Kunzite was, to put it simply, his idol. If anyone knew what to do about Nephrite, it would be him.

Zoisite desperately needed someone to talk to.

When he entered, Kunzite was sitting in his chair over looking some of his reports. When he looked up, he put them away so Zoisite would have his full attention. Zoisite was so thankful to have him as he felt tears in his eyes. Not wanting to look weak in front of his mentor, he held them in as he sat down close and leaned back against the side of Kunzite's chair. Knowing what had happened, Kunzite didn't say a word as he petted Zoisite's shoulder to comfort him.

"Have patience, Zoisite. What have I always told you while training? The impatient one always loses." Kunzite warned him. "You've always been the most emotional of the four of us. Being the youngest."

Zoisite looked up at Kunzite. "But, I can't, Kunzite."

"For now, let's watch him carefully and see exactly what he's got planned. We can get rid of Nephrite when it suits us to do so." Kunzite assured him as he clenched his fist and cruelly chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Actaeon was walking to tell the girls about the meeting, he came across Hikawa Shrine, where he saw Luna discussing her theory with Ami, Rei, and Usagi. He overheard Ami saying something.

"Well, why don't we meet up at the embassy tonight and put our heads together when we get there? Maybe, at the very least, we'll be able to tell if Princess Diamond is the princess we're trying to find. Just by looking at her." Ami suggested.

"Mm." Rei and Luna nodded in agreement.

"That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard! I expected more from a girl with an IQ of 200." A voice said. All four of them turned to see Actaeon.

"Actaeon?! What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"I came to see what you incompetent fools have been up to. I am once again disappointed. First off, how are you even going to see Princess Diamond much less get in!? She'll be under heavy security and probably won't leave the building for you to see her through the fence during the party. It's not like that fairytale Princess and the Pea. You just look at her or do something to her and find out she's the real princess. The princess of the moon is in hiding for a reason. She wouldn't be doing this if it was really her. If this really was the Moon Princess, this party is practically painting a target on her for the Dark Kingdom." Actaeon stated.

"What do you mean? And how do you know she isn't the princess were looking for?" Ami asked.

"The main reason I came here was to warn you. There is a high probability that the Dark Kingdom will appear to crash that party. The Sailor Guardians need to be there to make sure nothing bad happens. As for how I know about the princess, she won't appear until all the Sailor Guardians are all together to protect her. The princess might not even know herself that she is the princess. It would be suicide if she did remember and had no one to help her. She might try something reckless."

"Anyway, go ahead and check if you want to. It'll only be a waste of time. Meanwhile, the rest of us are going to do some damage control. See ya!" Actaeon said as he disappeared into the bushes.

"Ugh! I really don't like that guy! Who does he think he is to call us incompetent? Who is he?!" Luna fumed.

"Either way, we still need to go to the party. We'll just wing it." Rei said as they went their own separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school, Actaeon was waiting for Ayame.

"Actaeon? What's going on? You normally wait until I get home and such to talk." Ayame said as Actaeon climbed up and sat on her shoulders.

"We need a Sailor Guardian meeting. I've already told Jing and Nanami to meet us at the park." Actaeon whispered due to the amount of people around.

Soon Ayame and Actaeon found their teammates at the park sitting at a picnic table.

"Hey you two! Why the sudden meeting?" Jing asked.

"Yeah, you never told us what this was about." Nanami said.

Jumping off Ayame's shoulders, Actaeon sat in the middle of the table.

"I apologize for that. You've all heard about the big embassy party tonight, right? The reason I called this meeting was to discuss it a bit. There is a high probability that the Dark Kingdom will appear to crash the party."

"What?! Why?!" The girls asked.

"The Dark Kingdom has been searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal of ages. It's not a stretch to say that they will think this Legendary Secret Treasure could be the same thing. It's highly unlikely that it is, but they will probably still be there. We need to be there to stop them and be damage control." Actaeon answered.

"But, how will we get in? And what would we wear? It's not like we can go as Sailors and say, 'Hey, this evil organization is going to crash your party. Can we stick around to make sure they don't drain everyone and subsequently kill you all?' Something tells me that won't go over well." Ayame asked.

"It's a masquerade ball. Everyone will be wearing a mask, so it will be easier to slip in undetected. They do say the clothes make the man or in this case woman. You just have to look and act the part. Ayame, you already have the transformation Hair clip so you're covered. Jing, Nanami, do you think you have anything to dress up in?" Actaeon asked.

"I think my mother has some fancy cheongsam I could wear and some half mask from China. I should be able to pull something together." Jing answered.

"I have some dresses from a convention I dressed up for. One of them would be perfect. But are you sure the clothes will be enough?" Nanami asked.

Actaeon chuckled. "Oh. I'm sure. Back when the Earth Kingdom still existed, some people would dress up and pretend to be nobles to enter parties. They would get in by lying through their teeth acting offended when they weren't on the list. No one wants to offend nobility or royalty, otherwise it could cost them their jobs. Maybe an inter strife between nobles. If it worked back then, it will work now. I also have something for each of you." Actaeon said.

Twirling his tail, three objects appeared. Each one were yellow and one would easily fit in their hand. They reminded Ayame of a handheld calculator. There was a bar at the top beside a round screen. Below were eight buttons. Six were round and light yellow and the other two were pink stars. Each of the girls picked on up.

"These are your communicators. This way, you can call for backup and alert each other if you notice any Dark Kingdom activity or see a monster. When we get inside, we can spread out and cover more area, but still alert each other." Actaeon explained.

"Awesome! We'll show those Dark Kingdom scum who's boss!" Nanami declared.

"That's the spirit. Anyway, go home for now and once you have you outfits ready, contact each other and we'll pick a place to meet up. Until then, meeting adjourned." Actaeon said as the girls hurried home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking home, Ayame thought about her what she wanted her dress to look like. Last time she had used the hair-clip, she had drawn the picture first. She had never been to anything like this embassy party so she didn't have much experience with ball gowns or the styles that would be in season.

While thinking, she didn't notice Actaeon falling back and going around. They were getting closer to Masato Sanjouin's mansion. On the sidewalk in front of his property was the man himself. Noticing her approach, Masato called out to her.

Looking up, Ayame smiled and hurried over. "Hey, Masato! It's been awhile." Ayame said.

"Sadly, yes. Work has been stressful to say the least. Did you ever find your cat?" Masato asked.

"Yep, I found him! Sorry your work has been tough. While I was at the studio I also made a new friend named Nanami. She's one of the animators that was working on the Sailor V movie. I introduced her to Jing and the three of us are great friends. By the way, what are you doing standing around in front of your mansion? Did you lock yourself out." Ayame joked.

"No. I was waiting for you actually. I'm sure you've heard about the Kingdom of Diamonds embassy party." Masato stated.

"Yeah. The whole town is talking about it. It's all anyone would talk about at school. Remember Naru? " Ayame asked.

Ayame missing how he tensed up. "Yes." He answered.

"Well, she's got invited to attend. She's so lucky, yet she's been depressed recently and wasn't thrilled at all. I'm worried about her." Ayame said.

"Sorry to hear about that. Anyway, the reason I was waiting for you was because I've been invited to go and I was wondering if you would care to join me." Masato explained.

Ayame couldn't help but blush as thoughts whirled in her head. 'This could be my chance for the others and I to get in!' the guardian within her thought. On the other hand the civilian within Ayame in a frenzy wondered why of all the gorgeous women he could of asked, why did he ask a nobody fourteen year old girl like her to come with him. Just what did he see her as? A friend? Something more?

"W-Why me?" Ayame asked.

"I don't really. I thought you might like it. Besides I could use someone as intelligent and mature as yourself around at the party." He answered.

Ayame thought for a moment longer before answering. "I agree. I would love to come with you. With one condition." Ayame said.

Masato raised an eyebrow with a smirk as he nodded for her to go on.

"I want to bring two of my friends with me if that's possible." Ayame explained.

Masato considered it. "That can easily be arranged. Do you and your friends need anything for tonight and where should I pick you and the others up?"

"Don't worry about us. We got it covered. We can meet up here later. I better go home and call them to share the good news. I'll see you then!" Ayame said as she ran home.

Once she got home, she called out to her parents, only to hear nothing in reply.

"Mom? Dad? Are you home?" Ayame asked as she went to the kitchen.

On the refrigerator was a note. 'Dear Ayame, your father and I have gone out for our anniversary tonight. Dinner is in the fridge. Be good and make sure you don't stay up all night. We'll be back late. Love you. Sighed, Mom.'

"This is perfect for tonight. They won't even notice you're gone." Actaeon said as he entered the room. Probably getting in from Ayame's window she kept open slightly for him.

"And where were you a few minutes ago?" Ayame asked.

"Just wanted to give you some privacy with your boyfriend." Actaeon teased.

"He's not my boyfriend! Anyway, I now have our ticket into that embassy. I'm going to contact the others." Ayame said as she got it out.

The first one she called was Nanami. "Hey, Ayame. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've got good news. Someone I know has invited me to go with him to the embassy and I asked him if you and Jing could come too. He agreed and now we all have a way in! My parents are out right now too. I thought up our cover story. Tell your parents that you're coming over to my place for a sleepover. That way, we can help each other get ready here and you smuggle your outfits easier. It won't be far for him to pick us up either." Ayame told her.

"That's great! I'll tell Jing and meet you there." Nanami told her as she cut off the communication.

"Now that's done, the coast is clear." Ayame said as she grabs her Hair-Clip.

"Gaea Power! Transform me into a Masquerade Princess!" Once again, the myriad of color washes over her and a new outfit was created. Actaeon was speechless as he gazed at her with an open mouth.

"What? Cat got your tongue? You'll catch flies instead of rodents if you keep doing that. What's wrong? Is it ugly?" Ayame asked slightly nervous since she didn't have a visual for her outfit.

Actaeon shook his head before fully snapping out of it. "N-No! You look amazing. Go take a look in a mirror if you're curious." He said.

Ayame followed his advise as she went upstairs to her full length mirror. Even she was breathless. She could hardly recognize herself.

It was a golden ball gown featuring a straight across neckline with a black lace illusion panel that rose up to a high neck with feathered choker at the base of the neck. The sleeves of the gown were short ruched cold shoulder sleeves with button accents where it was attached to the dress. From there, the cloth from both sides draped across the front to form a V and stopped at a pink rosette over a black bow. Going down further the gown, was a ruched style dropped waist accented with double red rosettes on each side, one below the other. The skirt itself reaching the floor flowing and at least two layers the top of the dress golden like the rest and black underneath.

On her hands were black silk gloves that ended in a scalloped design little after her wrist and was decorated with golden beads.

The outfit came with a golden half-face masquerade mask with roses designs on the top part. Around her neck was an antique gold necklace chain with a cameo pendant. The background being black with a rose design in white. Her earrings were gold drop leaf earrings.

"Is this really me?" Ayame asked.

'When she's dressed like that, she really reminds me of all the way back then.' Actaeon thought with a nostalgic smile.

Her hair was in an Easy Twist on the French Braid. Adding some flair to the basic French braid with small three-strand braids. Pulling it to the front, Ayame noticed her Hair-clip at the end of the braid.

"Now, we just have to wait for Jing and Nanami to arrive and get them ready." Actaeon said snapping Ayame out of her trance.

"Right." Ayame agreed.

Going back downstairs, Ayame waited for Jing and Nanami to arrive with their stuff. When they did, they were shocked at Ayame's outfit. Jing then begged Actaeon for a transformation object, but unfortunately told them he didn't have another, but would see about having another made in the future. Soon Nanami and Jing were ready.

Jing wore a black velvet cheongsam with magnolia embroidery on the upper torso and around the knees. At the neck was red embroidery. The entire dress reaching to just above her ankle. Her shoes were black silk Chinese slippers with a magnolia at the toes and on the outside of the foot was a peacock. Two bands kept the shoe in place that were hooked to buttons. On her face was a silver cat half mask. In her ears were teardrop shaped jade earrings. In her two hair buns were metal hair bun covers in a silver color. On them were dragonflies. Jing even went as far as to do her nails in silver with the same flowers as her dress.

Nanami wore a Gold with White Accents metal Venetian Butterfly Mask. On her right side a butterfly wing was on display. Her dress was a Blue Butterfly Victorian Princess Quinceanera Dress. Made of tulle with white and light blue color. The dress had an off the shoulder neckline with white and light blue butterflies on the shoulder straps, down the skirt of the dress and five rows of butterflies.

Ayame thought both dresses suited each of them beautifully.

Once they were ready they heard a car pull up and looking out the window the girls saw a limo. A chauffeur even came out and opened to door for Masato to get out. He wore a mask similar to Tuxedo Mask's mask. It was slightly different in color however and slightly lavender. His tuxedo was a dark purple color. Overall in Ayame's eyes, he was just as handsome if not even more so.

Stepping out of the house and locking up after themselves they went over to greet Masato.

"Good evening, Masato. These are my friends Jing and Nanami. Girls, this is Masato Sanjouin. It's thanks to him that we're able to go to the embassy tonight." Ayame introduced them.

"Thank you so much." The girls said in unison.

"It's my pleasure. Let's get going. We don't want to be late." He said as he helped them in.

The ride was pleasant as Jing, Ayame, Nanami talked about her work with Masato nodding every once in a while, but Ayame could tell he was distracted. Every once in a while, she couldn't help but peak at him from the corner of her eye the entire way to the embassy.

Meanwhile, for Nephrite, when he had first seen Ayame in her dress he had slightly gulped when he saw her. She was beautiful. Then he saw yet another vision. A mere glimpse of a girl that wore the exact same outfit before it disappeared and Ayame introduced him to her friends. Now in the limo, he was slightly distracted on the way to the embassy, but he glanced over at Ayame he caught her eye as she was watching him and he winked at her. The blush blooming on her cheeks were adorable.

Yet, part of him wondered why he had even waited for a few hours for Ayame to walk by on the way to her house and ask her to come with him. He didn't know why he was so nervous, she might have said no and wondered why he even agreed to bring her friends along. This would surly get in the way of his mission, but looking at her, he didn't regret his decision. He would just have to be clever about how he did it. Since she brought her friends, they could probably distract her while he did his work.

He wondered when this attraction and fondness for this girl had firmly taken root within him. Was it because he would get visions when he was around her and he wanted to solve the mysteries behind them? He was Nephrite, one of the Four Kings of Heaven and a member of the Dark Kingdom. He didn't have time for silly humans. But that lead him to wonder if he had always been a member of the Dark Kingdom and who this 'Master' was and who this little sister of his was. Also, Ayame wasn't just some silly human. But what was she to him? Then he thought of which was him. Masato Sanjouin or Nephrite? Would Ayame be horrified if she knew who he really was, if that in fact was really him? Pushing aside these thoughts that had plagued him for a long time now, he noticed they were almost at the embassy.

Looking out the window, Ayame got a good look at the embassy as they approached. The embassy was a five story building and to enter guest went through a golden gate. Beside it was a sign reading Embassy of the Kingdom of Diamonds. They soon pulled up and the chauffeur opened the door for them. Masato offered Ayame his arm to escort her as they walked down the red carpet and headed inside with Jing and Nanami following close behind. Stopping by the Reception check in area, Masato handed the man his invitation and they were let in without a fuss.

Following the other guests, the sound of music grew louder and louder. Eventually, Masato and the girls were lead to the ballroom, which was beautifully appointed with crystal chandeliers and the walls were a white creamy color. The windows nearly reached the ceiling and red curtains were parted to allow guest to see outside to the gardens. Small pictures hung between the windows. The floor was square made of cream marble that slightly reflected the lights. The embassy had hired a live orchestra that played out of the way in a far corner. On the opposite side from the windows, there was a table for refreshments. Actaeon had been right when he said it would be a masquerade ball. Nearly everyone wore one as they either talked or danced around the room.

For Ayame as she watched the dancers and took in the scene before her, it reminded her of the ball pictures in one of her picture books. Off in one corner, Ayame saw Naru. Who still looked like she was depressed. She thought about how Naru liked Masato and even though it felt as if a hard stone had fallen into the pit of her stomach, she decided to do something that would probably make Naru's night the best ever.

"Hey, Masato?" Ayame asked as they walked along the edge of the party out of the way of the dancers.

"Yes, Ayame?"

"Look over there." Ayame said as she gestured to Naru. "Do you think it would be too much trouble for you to go ask her for a dance? She'd probably enjoy a dance with you. I don't think anyone else has asked her to dance and it would probably cheer her up."

Masato smirked as he looked at Naru and back at Ayame. "On one condition, Milady." he teased.

"And what would that one condition be, my good sir?" Ayame asked in the same manner.

"Promise me the next dance will be ours." Masato requested.

"Very well." Ayame answered.

With a smile, Masato held her had and bowed. Placing a kiss on her glove as he walked over to Naru. Ayame couldn't help but wonder if it was just her or had the room gotten warmer.

"Looks like someone has it bad~" Nanami teased as she stood on Ayame's left with Jing nodding in agreement on the right.

"It's nothing! Anyway, I needed him to leave to talk to you two. We aren't here for complete fun and games. We have a mission to do. Who knows when and where the Dark Kingdom will strike. Spread out and if you see anything suspicious, don't hesitate to contact all of us." Ayame said reminding them.

Nodding, the girls split up and headed in different directions in search of the enemy.

Ayame watched as Masato and Naru danced. Noticing the change in Naru's depressed expression to one of bliss. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde hair girl with the same style as Usagi leave the party. With a gasp, she had a vision again. Ayame found it odd it wasn't from Masato this time as she was drawn into it. It was another party similar to the one she was currently attending. The blonde hair girl's hair was even longer, reaching down to the floor and her dress was pure white with gold on the top unlike the other girls pale pink one with flower designs. Ayame couldn't make out her face.

Then the vision ended and Ayame was back in the present. Looking around, she noticed Masato leading Naru outside.

She smiled sadly as she tried in vain to root out the jealousy boiling in her stomach as she continued to watch the other dancers and take notes on how they did so. Ayame had some past experience dancing the waltz and such with her father, though she feared she was a little rusty. Pushing her doubts away she kept a look out for anything suspicious.

Meanwhile outside, Nephrite was about to put his plan in action. He was glad when Ayame had pointed out Naru and asked him to dance with her. He would have had to excused himself from the party eventually to set his plan in motion, but this was the perfect opportunity. He felt bad about using Naru again for his plans, but he deemed it was necessary and it wasn't like it was going to hurt her.

Besides, Naru made it so easy for him to get her alone, away from the rest so he could have Soul Shadow possess her. It was amusing how she was so in love with his Masato Sanjouin persona. All it took was a few sweet words and she was swooning in his arms. It was times like this he felt he was the same old Nephrite, member of the Dark Kingdom. But in the presence of Ayame, he felt different. He wanted to be the best he could for her. He enjoyed Ayame's company and he felt like he knew her more than Naru. Naru was cute, but what he felt for her was completely different from he felt around Ayame. He set it aside for now and got back to the matter at hand.

Gazing out into the city, Masato turned to face Naru as he took her hand. "You sparkle like a star gleaming in the sky. Please look at me, Naru." He said as he placed his free hand on her shoulder.

"Alright..." Naru said quietly as she did as he asked. Her eyes beginning to slowly close as she looked into his eyes as they glowed red even through the mask. Her eyes now closed, he let go of her hand and raised the one once holding hers in front of him and felt his hair raise up as he used his powers to summon his monster he had taken the liberty of hiding in his shadow. The dark purple monster removed itself from Nephrite as it floated over his head and into Naru.

A black glow encasing her as the monster adjusted itself and Naru's skin taking a purple tint.

Chuckling at his success, Nephrite said. "You will now do anything I say, Naru Osaka."

The now possessed Naru opened her eyes to answer her master. "Yes!" Her eyes glowing blue but dulled and glassy as Nephrite smirked.

Giving his orders, Nephrite sent his servant to complete it's part of the mission. He quickly headed back to join the party.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside, Ayame had been keeping her eyes peeled, but so far nothing had happened, which was a good thing, yet made herself worried as the night went on. She had seen Jing and Nanami circle back around and signal that everything was in the clear for now. Soon she noticed Masato return from the terrace.

"How did it go?" Ayame asked as he got closer.

"She enjoyed herself. I think she's much happier now. But, I'm afraid I've been a terrible escort. I've been dancing with Naru when I should be dancing with you, Milady. I think now would be a good time to correct this if you allow it. May I have this dance?" Masato said as he once again took her hand and bowed. Kissing her glove.

"I don't mind. I asked you to after all. I'm just glad Naru is happier now. I will keep my end of our deal and allow you to correct your conduct if you insist." Ayame said as she nodded.

Luckily, the last song was ending as Masato and Ayame took their places and waited for the soft flow of music to begin. Apparently, the embassy also a hired a singer to perform, though Ayame couldn't tell who she was. Once it started Masato and Ayame took a step forward and bowed to each other. Their gaze remained locked on the other as Masato placed his hand on her back, her hand on his shoulder, and their free hands finally met.

 **How does a moment last forever?**  
 **How can a story never die?**  
 **It is love we must hold onto**  
 **Never easy, but we try**  
 **Sometimes our happiness is captured**  
 **Somehow, our time and place stand still**  
 **Love lives on inside our hearts and always will**

Together, they danced to the music, their feet in perfect sync to the music. At first Ayame as danced she was nervous and Masato could tell. He gently guided her through the steps and as the song progressed Ayame began to relax. A small smile forming on her lips. Masato's eyes soften underneath his mask as a genuine smile, not a smirk, formed on his face. Ayame found the moment prefect. He was perfect. His eyes, blue as spring rain, were deep and irresistible. One thing was for sure…despite coming to the party for the mission, Ayame couldn't help but enjoy herself and for that moment, forgot about the mission.

 **Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone**  
 **But when all else has been forgotten**  
 **Still our song lives on**

He turned elegantly, his body in tune with the slow music. Yet, Ayame noticed there was a sort of gentle harshness to him, despite how he acted towards her that he was someone who shouldn't be underestimated. Ayame ignored it and couldn't quite bring herself to care at the moment. Was it because she had always felt draw to him that she felt this way? There was warmth between them that grew more powerful by the second. Their heartbeats was growing steadily along with it. Their dance was perfect; everything from their breathing to how their feet moved and stayed in sync.

 **Maybe some moments weren't so perfect**  
 **Maybe some memories not so sweet**  
 **But we have to know some bad times**  
 **Or our lives are incomplete**  
 **Then when the shadows overtake us**  
 **Just when we feel all hope is gone**  
 **We'll hear our song and know once more**  
 **Our love lives on**

Masato guided Ayame across the dance floor as if it were a dream. He kept his eyes on her, yet still, he knew exactly where to take her in the next step. Every moment, every angle seemed to be planned in advanced. Nothing felt forced; Ayame literally felt like she was floating.

"Masato," Ayame whispered, "I-I can't help but feel like we've dance together before."

He squeezed Ayame's hand slightly and smiled. "I know." he chuckled softly, "I've felt it too. I've felt like I've known you for a lifetime."

Ayame blushed as they continued. She felt as if her heart was about to burst. She wondered why. Why was it only Masato that she got these feelings. He was at least seven years older than her and probably only saw her as a friend. Yet she knew even though she tried to deny it over and over, she knew the truth. Her heart, her entire being, belonged to him and him alone.

 **How does a moment last forever?**  
 **How does our happiness endure?**  
 **Through the darkest of our troubles**  
 **Love is beauty, love is pure**  
 **Love pays no mind to desolation**  
 **It flows like a river through the soul**  
 **Protects, proceeds, and perseveres**  
 **And makes us whole**

That was when Ayame decided to let go. Let her worries, her pain, and duty to others go. For the rest of the dance, she would just be herself and live in the moment. Even if he never felt the same, she would cherish what she could. After all, people did say your first love was doomed to failure, why not enjoy it. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore as Ayame allowed him to take her anywhere he pleased on the dance floor. He went right, and Ayame went right. He sped up, so did she. They became one with the song and the dance.

 **Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone**  
 **But when all else has been forgotten**  
 **Still our song lives on**  
 **How does a moment last forever:**  
 **When our song lives on**

They continued like that until they had to separate. The song reaching it's end, though both were sad to be away from the gentle warmth. When the song ended, Ayame couldn't help but smile at him.

Then, chaos broke loose. Alarms going off and all the guest were confused. Whispering among themselves about what was going on. The alarms, broke the spell the dance had cast over her and she was reminded of the reason she was there. This had to be the Dark Kingdom's work!

"Masato! Something's wrong! I need to go find Jing and Nanami and make sure they're okay." Ayame said, making an excuse to leave.

Masato looked at her and hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Be careful." He said.

With that response, Ayame quickly headed to the hall. Pulling out her communicator she called the girls.

"Nanami! Jing! Come in! The enemy has made their move." Ayame said.

"Nanami here! You're most likely right! How did they get past us?" Nanami asked as her face appeared on the screen.

"Jing present! I don't know! I overheard some of the others, apparently something happened to Princess Diamond and she took the Legendary Secret Treasure with her! They said she looked purple!" Jing answered as her face replaced Nanami's on the screen.

"Doesn't matter now. Princess Diamond may have been possessed to get the treasure. Where was she last seen?" Ayame asked.

"She was heading towards the ballroom." Jing answered.

"Good. I'm just outside in the hallway. Transform and meet me here, ASAP." Ayame told them as she cut the communicator off and transformed. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!" She yelled.

Once she was ready, she waited for the others to show up and hoped it wasn't too late. Coming around the bend, Sailor Zephyrus and Sailor Notus came over. Then the three of them headed back to the ballroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the embassy, Nephrite had returned to the limo and even though he had been forced into a tactical retreat, he wasn't done yet. Using his powers he contacted his monster.

"Come to life... my little puppet." Nephrite commanded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the ballroom, Princess Diamond had appeared to have fainted as the guests had sort of gathered around but still enough room to give her some air. At Nephrite's command, the still possessed Princess Diamond had black energy forming around her in a spiral and she soon stood up to the surprised gasps of the guest.

"Get out of my way! Anyone who tries stop me will be sacrificed to our Great Ruler!" Princess Diamond cried out as she raised her empty hand not holding the box containing the Legendary Secret Treasure. The same black energy swirling from her hand and towards the guest.

Gasping and panicking in confusion as they tried to run, but in vain. Their energy stolen they fell unconscious to the ground. The possessed Princess Diamond was quite pleased with her work until all the Sailor Guardians entered and announced themselves. Though, Sailor Gaea wondered why they even bothered. The monster would be destroyed and wouldn't be around to tell anyone their names.

The first being Sailor Moon, "I'm the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and justice! Sailor Moon!"

Followed next by Sailor Mercury, "I am Sailor Mercury!"

Third, Sailor Mars, "I am Sailor Mars!"

Fourth, Sailor Gaea, "I am Sailor Gaea!"

Fifth, Sailor Zephyrus, "I am Sailor Zephyrus!"

Finally ending with Sailor Notus, "And finally me! I am Sailor Notus!"

"I'm telling you right now, you're going to pay, you evil monster, for possessing the soul of the pure-hearted Princess Diamond!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Princess Diamond cackled as she looked at them and answered, "I'm taking the Legendary Silver Crystal. It's mine!"

Still over at the balcony closest to the princess Luna asked, "Silver Crystal?" before gasping as the black energy returned and transported Princess Diamond outside with the treasure.

The girls ran after her. Looking down at where the princess landed, Sailor Notos asked them a very important question. "How do we get down there? It's five stories down."

"I got it covered." Sailor Zephyrus answered. Moving to use her attack. "Gentle Hurricane!" She cried as the attack swirled around them and deposited them safely on the ground near the princess.

Without missing a beat, Sailor Mars took out an ofuda scroll before banishing the monster possessing the princess. "Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen! Evil Spirit, be exorcised!"

The ofuda placing itself on her back as she fell and a black glow emanated from her. The monster forced out of the princess and revealing itself. To the girls, it wasn't as complicated as some of the other monsters in appearance. Mostly purple, which explained a little why the princess's skin was that color. It had an outline of a head that only showed two hot pink eyes and a mouth.

Then a hand appeared and attacked them with a type of black wind energy attack as they struggled to remain up right and nearly forcing the girls back. The monster laughing at them and yelling, "Die slowly and painfully!" in a surprisingly masculine voice. All the other monsters had been female after all.

"I can barely move!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"If he keeps this up, we'll all be killed!" Sailor Moon yelled back.

"I'm going to try something! Cross your fingers!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Let me help!" Sailor Zephyrus said as she readied her own attack again.

"Bubble Spray!"

"Gentle Hurricane!"

The bubbles went first and the wind giving it an extra boost. Dissipating the monster's attack. Now able to move Sailor Moon, Gaea, and Notos stepped forward to destroy the monster.

"To pull such a mean trick like that on Princess Diamond is shameless. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"You came to this party unannounced and uninvited and that's just rude! You sorry excuse for a party crasher! In the name of proper etiquette and manners, I will punish you!" Sailor Gaea said.

"How dare you interrupt Sailor Gaea's date! In the name of her romance life, I will punish you!" Sailor Notus said with a chuckle.

"Hey! IT WAS NOT!" Sailor Gaea scolded her teammate as she got her attack ready.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Dawn's Rose!"

"Rage Fireworks!"

The monster screaming in pain as it vanished.

Sailor Moon yelling, "Yes!" Shaking with the others and congratulating each other on a job well done.

"So you were on a date before this?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Gaea.

"Like I said before, it was NOT A DATE! Sailor Notus! In the future, don't tell anyone things like right in the middle of battle! It's none of their business." Sailor Gaea scolded her teammate.

All the others just laughed at her as they soon turned their attention back to Princess Diamond as she woke up. Whimpering in pain as she sat up and her glasses falling off. Sailor Moon went over to see if she was okay. Sailor Gaea, Zephyrus, and Notus following to see what the princess looked like. Under the glasses, Princess Diamond actually looked very cute.

"Princess, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Thank you. But... what have I been doing?" Princess Diamond asked, confused.

"I wonder. Do you think it's possible that you could be our princess?" Luna asked as she walked up.

"My glasses. I can't see you without them. There!" Princess Diamond said as she felt around for them and quickly put them on to look at Luna and properly talk to her.

"Well? What's your answer? Are you the princess we've been looking for?" Luna repeated.

Sailor Gaea had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Huh?!" Princess Diamond asked as she adjusted her glasses again before screaming. "That cat! It spoke to me!" And then proceeded to faint as Sailor Moon caught her.

"Oh, well. It looks like she isn't our princess after all." Luna said, not totally surprised at the princess's reaction.

"Mm-hmm." Sailors Moon, Mars, and Mercury answered.

Sailors Gaea, Zephyrus, and Notus looked at each other and shrugged, not really sure what they were talking about.

"I told you." Actaeon said, haughtily.

"Stick your nose out of this, Actaeon!" Luna yelled at him.

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that's the basic reaction to a talking cat. How can you tell she's anything just from that? And Actaeon, where have you been?" Sailor Gaea asked.

"I've been checking the perimeter." Actaeon answered. "Anyway, we better get going. Let's go girls."

Before Sailor Moon or the others could stop them to tell them about Nephrite, they took off into the night.

Going around the embassy, out of sight, the girls snuck back in and transformed back to themselves. Actaeon had decided since he was walking back to go on ahead of them and wait for them there. They decided since they came, they might as well see what the enemy had been after and it would be suspicious if they left without Masato.

Back in the ballroom, all the guests had awakened and the party had returned to somewhat normal. Soon, the main event was finally underway.

"Pardon me, may I have your attention? Thank you all for waiting. It is my pleasure to announce that Princess Diamond will now unveil the last wonder of the world." Princess Diamond's Father announced as he bowed and the doors opened for the princess.

"Oh! Fabulous!" the crowd muttered as cameras flashed.

Besides the guests in the ballroom, Naru was also waking up in the Princess's suite.

"Huh? How did I end up here? In the Princess's suite?" Naru asked no one in particular, fearing she would get in trouble, she quickly left and decided to worry about it later.

In the ballroom Princess Diamond opened the box and lifted up the Legendary Secret Treasure for all to see. "I present to you a two thousand- carat diamond, cut in the shape of the first Princess Diamond."

The crowd admired the diamond in whispers and more cameras took pictures.

"Well, something tells me that the enemy is pretty upset right now." Nanami said as she tried to stifle her laugh.

"I'd have to agree. I don't think that statue was what they were really after. Looks like tonight was a bust for both Sailor Moon's group and the enemy." Jing giggled.

"Well, at least our mission was successful. We were here to make sure the enemy was stopped and didn't hurt anyone. Now that that's all over, I say we head back. It's been a long night for all of us, so let's find Masato and head back to my place." Ayame said as the girls nodded with a yawn or two.

Back in the limo, Nanami had been right. Nephrite wasn't happy. "What a waste of my time and energy!"

'Queen Beryl's not going to like this.' He thought darkly.

He was already in trouble as it was with gathering energy due to the Sailor Guardians and this time, the thing had had spent so much time and energy on was a dud. He didn't even collect any energy this time to make up for his effort. Nephrite thought of what he should do next. He could of go back to the Dark Kingdom, but then he would have to deal with the queen and her fury at him, so maybe it was best he avoided it for now until he had a new plan and she had hopefully calmed down a bit.

He could go back to his mansion, but in the end, he decided to go back to the party and pick up Ayame and her friends. It would be suspicious and rude for him to leave without them. Hopefully, the Sailor Guardians had already left and wouldn't spot him. Exiting the limo, he headed back inside. As luck would have it, the girls were near the exit.

"Did you girls have fun tonight?" He asked as he came up behind them.

"Masato! We did. Who would have thought the Legendary Secret Treasure was a huge diamond cut in the shape of the first Princess Diamond. You could certainly see the family resemblance." Nanami answered when they turned to look at him.

"It's been fun. But it's also getting late. We were searching for you to ask how much longer we were staying. I'm sure you have business partners you wish to see and speak to before we leave." Ayame said.

"No, actually. I've already attended to my business and most of it was a waste of time. If you girls are ready, then I can take you back now." Masato said.

"Great! I'm exhausted." Jing said as she headed out to the limo. The others laughed and followed her. Once in the limo, they talked about the party and Jing and Nanami got into a discussion about the food they had managed to sample. Masato and Ayame mostly sat in silence as they listened to the others. His hand around Ayame's. Yet Ayame didn't feel the need to blush. It felt as the most natural thing in the world. Her friends talking and her and Masato sitting not far from them just holding hands.

Soon the ride was over and they got out of the car. Ayame handed the girls the key to go ahead and go in while she stayed outside and decided to thank Masato for everything.

"Thank you for everything, Masato. Nanami, Jing, and I had a wonderful time. It's thanks to you we were even able to go. I can't thank you enough." Ayame told him.

"You're welcome, Ayame. It was my pleasure. You're probably the highlight of my night." He said as he took off his mask and allowed Ayame to see his face without obscuration.

This time, Ayame did blush and looked down at her feet. She didn't notice until she felt it that he had come closer and began untying her mask. Now they stood face to face. No longer were they hidden by mask, it was just them and their emotions dancing in their eyes. Once again their eyes locked on to each others. The world around them faded once again as he gently caressed the side of Ayame's face. Bending down a little, he came even closer to her. His face so close to hers. He glanced down at her lips and back to her eyes. Silently asking for her permission. Ayame slightly nodded and closed her eyes. Hesitantly, he leaned in the rest of the way.

Deep inside, a part of Nephrite berated himself for such foolishness and acting like a silly human with a silly human girl, yet a part of him that had grown stronger than the other side the more and more time he spent with Ayame shut it out and simply couldn't bring him to care about any of that. Simply letting him enjoy the moment their lips connected with each others.

The same feeling they had during the dance and many other times yet not as strong, returned. The feeling that they had known each other before and they had done this before. Many, many times. The warmth spreading through them.

Soon, yet not nearly long enough, they broke the kiss and Masato placed his forehead on hers and whispered a single goodnight before letting go and getting back in his limo and disappeared into the night.

Ayame watched him go and a slight smile touched her lips as she headed back inside.

However, both failed to notice they had an audience. Zoisite had been closely watching Nephrite as his mentor suggested and now that advise had paid off. Smirking with sadistic delight, Zoisite was quite pleased with his little discovery and as he disappeared is a whirl of flower petals, began to think of ways he could use this to his advantage.


	10. Wish upon a Star

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

After Masato left, Ayame and the girls changed and spent the rest of the night sleeping their exhaustion away. Ayame's parents had come back that morning and were surprised to see three girls in their house instead of one, but didn't mind it. They were glad Ayame hadn't been alone. Since that night, Ayame hadn't seen Masato. Though she summed it up to be busy with his company and work.

In the meantime, Ayame spent time with her friends. Though Nanami and Jing continued to tease her about Masato. Ayame was lucky they didn't see the two of them kiss. Today in particular, she spent it with Usagi and Naru at the public pool. Both Nanami and Jing were busy with work and dates, so they couldn't come with them.

Around them, people were playing and talking. The normal civilian life.

Ayame was having fun, even though she was slightly distracted. Jumping off the diving board, she swam underwater, twisting and turning. Looking up at the sun through the water. All other sounds muddled. It was a peaceful place to think, even though she would have to return for air soon. She thought about that night and about her feelings for Masato.

'Masato had been so gentle and seemed so genuine that night. Ever since that dance, I'm certain now that I'm truly in love with him. I've tried denying it and that hasn't helped. But, now what do I do? I GAVE HIM MY FIRST KISS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! However, we didn't really say what we are to each other. He could still be toying with me, but somehow, that idea just doesn't seem right.' Ayame thought as she swam towards Naru and Usagi.

Breaking the surface, Ayame began to catch her breath and clear the excess water from her eyes. Looking over at her friends Usagi was goofing off. Splashing water all over the place in front of Naru who was sitting with her legs in the water.

"Splish-Splash!" Usagi yelled.

"You act like such a kid." Naru said as she pulled her legs out and turned away from Usagi.

Ayame raising an eyebrow at her behavior. Since when did she get so mature?

"Well, I try my best!" Usagi said, before catching on to the insult. "Eh-uh.. Wait, are you saying you're not?!"

"That's right. You wanna know why?" Naru said with her head resting on her hand. Acting superior. "'Cause I know what it's like to be a grown-up in love!" she declared dreamily with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hm?" Usagi confused, staring at her friend as a beach ball hit her in the head and her going underwater until she resurfaced. "Hold it! Are you actually in love with someone?" she asked. Not really believing Naru's claim.

"Oh, come on now! Why of course I am!" Naru said, the blush not going away as she cradled her head between both hands.

Usagi gasps at this new development before barraging Naru with her fretful questions. "Who then?! Is it Umino?! Ah! Hold on! It better not be Tuxedo Mask or Matoki! I've got dibs on those two!"

"No, not them. I'm not a kid anymore. Alright, I might as well tell you. It's Mr. Sanjouin." Naru admitted.

"Masato?" Ayame asked. Trying to keep a dark, slowly growing, familiar emotion that began curling in her stomach once again from surfacing in her voice and keep a voice of curiosity. She had a bad feeling about where this was going.

Naru looked over at Ayame. 'How come Ayame seems so familiar with him that she uses his first name when she talks about him?' she wondered.

Usagi had a more drastic reaction to the news."Whaaatt!" She yelled.

"What was that? Are you overreacting because he's not a boy?" Naru asked surprised at Usagi's outburst before blushing and continuing her oh so mature talk. "I know he is a little old for me. But that doesn't matter when it's love."

"Hold on a second." Ayame sighed at her friend before rubbing her head. "First you were down as bedrock for days and now you're on cloud nine. Come down for a moment and think about this rationally. What do you really know about Masato? He's spoken to you, what? A handful of times if that? I bet you only like him because of his looks. Like you said, he's older than you. He could just be toying with you. I'm the one who's spent more time with him!" she told her, slowly getting frustrated at the girl.

"Oh boy..." Usagi muttered. "Listen to me! I know all about him! He's no good!" She said, frantic.

"How do you know him?" Ayame challenged. She was sure Usagi had spent even less time than Naru around Masato.

"Oh, forget it! I shouldn't have told you! Hmph!" Naru said angry at her friends lack of support and walked off in a huff.

Ayame shakes her head at Naru's direction and at Usagi. "That went well. I'm going to go. See ya later, Usagi." Sighing, she got out of the pool and after gathering her things and left the pool.

No longer in the mood to go anywhere else, going home seemed like the best course of action to Ayame.

'Usagi and Naru don't know what they're talking about.' Ayame thought, determined, only to release a sigh afterwards. She wondered if she even knew sometimes. She noticed she was walking by Masato's mansion and as she gazed at it she wondered what the president was up to. Turning away, Ayame continued home. She needed someone to talk to and even though she had a feeling this would come back to bit her, she decided Actaeon would be the best choice.

After greeting her parents, she went to her room and upon opening the door saw her furry friend sitting curled up on a cushion.

"Hey, Actaeon." She greeted him.

Raising his head up Actaeon smiled at her. "Welcome back, Ayame. You're back a bit early. You were so excited to spend time with Usagi and Naru when you left. Did something happen?" He asked.

"You could say that. Naru declared she was in love with Masato. I questioned her about it and Usagi just flipped out in general. Then, Usagi said, and I quote, 'Listen to me! I know all about him! He's no good!' Like she's an expert." Ayame said with an eye roll. "Naru's probably gotten a big head because Masato danced with her. He only did that because I suggested it. She's only spoken to him at least twice! She was acting like she was all that and how mature she is because she knows 'what it's like to be a grown-up in love' " Ayame said with air quotes. "Ugh!" she ended her rant as she fell over on her bed.

"Then I ask myself the same questions I asked Naru and Usagi. Do I really know him? Is what I'm feeling really it? I just don't know what to do Actaeon." Ayame told him.

Actaeon watched his charge for a moment before saying, "You're in love with Masato." His tone neither accusing, nor laughing. Simply stating the truth.

Ayame nodded but didn't look at him. "I hate to admit this to you, but yes. You, Jing, and Nanami have all teased me about and I really didn't want to tell you, but I needed someone to talk to."

"How long have you known?" Actaeon asked.

"Who knows. I've been denying it for a while now. I truly realized it the night of the ball." Ayame admitted. "What should I do?"

Coming over, Actaeon gently rubbed his head against her cheek in an attempt to cheer her up. Ayame finally smiling at him as she waited for his answer.

"I'm not going to laugh at you Ayame and if I do tease you about it later, it will all be in good fun. Falling in love with someone is one of the most wonderful things. I've seen two couples before who fell in love and they couldn't be happier. Naru is undoubtedly attracted to Masato Sanjouin, but from past experience seeing others in love, she isn't truly in love. Like you said earlier, Usagi and Naru don't know anything. For now, just watch and see what happens. The impatient one always loses." Actaeon assured her.

Ayame smiled as she hugged the cat. "Thank you, Actaeon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the dark depths of the Earth during this touching moment, someone wasn't happy. No, they were absolutely furious.

"Where is Nephrite?! No matter how many times I've summoned him, he refuses to show up!" Queen Beryl yelled at her subjects as she waved her hands over the orb of her scepter. Blue energy shooting out around her throne and dais.

The action striking fear into her monster subjects and ghosts. Mutters, whimpers, and whispers escaping their lips or whatever else they may or may not have. "Queen Beryl is angry! She's so terrifying!"

Queen Beryl was so angry, her hair rose up behind her as she raised her hand as it twitched. "That's it! Nephrite, you're finished!" The queen yelled as she finally clenched her hand into a fist. Eyes gleaming in anger and in the light of her powers.

Far in a corner of the throne room, Zoisite appeared in his signature petals as he floated in the air sitting on nothing. Giggling at the turn of event finally going the way he wanted it to. 'It looks like Nephrite's luck has finally run out. The poor thing.' he thought with a dastard smirk and chuckled.

Back at Nephrite's mansion, Nephrite had finally come to a decision. He had been avoiding Queen Beryl for a while now. Desperately trying to come up with a fool proof plan to at least placate the queen after the last mission failure. Plans to steal energy and kill the Sailor Guardians had only failed in the past and he doubted something like human energy would work again after his failed attempt to kill Sailor Moon. Crossing his arms, he knew what he had to do.

'I no longer have the luxury of going after human energy. I have no other choice. I must relinquish my celestial globe and obtain that item.' Nephrite resolved. He would miss his celestial globe, but if he succeeded, it would be worth it. He wouldn't need it to help him pick targets anymore anyway.

The sound of Zoisite's infernal giggling broke Nephrite away from his mussing as he looked up at one of the windows of his cathedral like room he used to hold his celestial globe. The younger man floating above the ground as he sat with a smirk on his face. Looking down at Nephrite literally and figuratively.

"Hmph! You again?! What do you want?" Nephrite demanded to know.

"Now, that's a rude way to welcome someone with news. Queen Beryl is looking for you and she's quite upset, as well." Zoisite said smugly.

"Hmph! Kunzite sent you here to spy on me, didn't he?!" Nephrite concluded. Knowing full well that Zoisite wasn't there to be his friend or someone to be trusted. The man had an ulterior motive and knowing how much the fellow king of heaven idolized Kunzite, he wouldn't put it past him to have been sent here by Kunzite.

"My, my, someone seems to be having a bad day today. Is everything alright?" Zoisite asked with false concern.

"That's none of your concern. Now get lost!" Nephrite ordered the infuriating man.

"Well, here's some friendly advice, I'd suggest you give all this up before you make Queen Beryl even angrier." Zoisite said, condescendingly. Hardly paying attention to Nephrite as he twirled some of the strands of his hair.

"Ridiculous! I will acquire the Silver Crystal and I'll rub it in your face!" Nephrite declared.

"Mmh! How dare you! Finding the Silver Crystal is my job!" Zoisite said. Finally, stopped messing with his hair.

"It may well be your job, but whoever finds it first, wins! If I get hold of that Crystal, I'll be able to redeem myself!" Nephrite announced.

"Nephrite! You'll pay for this! We both know you won't find it." Zoisite said before he smirked. "After all. You've been letting yourself get sidetracked, you know." he said a he calmed down and his smug look came back.

"What?" Nephrite asked confused. Just what was the idiot up to now?

"Oh don't pretend or play coy with me, Nephrite. You've been spending a lot of time among humans, you know. Using that silly name, oh what was it? Masato Sanjouin, wasn't it? You've found yourself a little pet." Zoisite said.

Nephrite's heart stopped as he realized who he was talking about. Icy fear spread through his veins that soon turned into boiling fury as he listened to Zoisite ramble.

"Pretending to be human for it and you even brought it along with you on your last mission. No wonder you're losing your touch and losing to the Sailor Guardians over and over. Here I thought you were getting too old for all of this." Zoisite remarked.

"What I do on my missions and when I'm not is none of your concern. Everyone has things they like to do to pass the time. Shouldn't you be heading back to your precious old mentor and be sucking up to Queen Beryl like the inexperienced brat you are? Leave finding the crystal to the big boys. If you stay around too long, poor old Kunzite might replace his favorite pupil." Nephrite shot back in an attempt to get under Zoisite's skin and make him go away. All the while silently seething at how Zoisite referred Ayame as an it and the direct insults he said to him.

"How dare you imply such things! I'd start watching my back if I were you and your little pet, too!" Zoisite said as he disappeared.

It was silent now he was gone and Nephrite let out a deep breath as he tried to calm down.

"To think that I'd let the likes of Zoisite get to me, how pathetic." Nephrite he scolded himself. Even though Zoisite's threats still lingered over in the back of his head.

The room darkened as his celestial globe appeared before him. He began with the usual chant, closing his eyes as he focused. 'The stars see all, the stars know all. When the sun forms an ominous angle between the stars surrounding the planets Neptune and Mars,' He thought as he opened his eyes. His left hand raised above and right in front.

"A power that will guide me to the Silver Crystal shall appear. It's name... the Dark Crystal." He continued as he moved both hands with the pointing fingers and thumbs connecting to form a circle. Closing his eyes he focused his energy in the center of his hands. In the center, a black void appeared as purple lightning crackled around him. Stars, nebulas, planets, and galaxies appearing from the void as energy continued to crackle wildly around him. The void growing bigger with every celestial object appearing until he could no longer contain it with his hands.

Forming a huge orb as he opened his eyes once again. Arms spread wide as if to embrace the darkness he created. Never once showing fear at what he was creating or the energy around him. Just grim determination furrowing his eyes. Even as parts of his celestial globe entered the void. Soon, everything was in place and the void suddenly began to shrink as the purple lightning wildly danced across the void and the surrounding space the void once was. Conceding and forming a single black heptagonal crystal prism with two points. One on each end.

The crystal soon falling to the floor with a gentle clatter. Then sparking with the purple lightning before fizzing out and Nephrite reached down and picked it up.

'So this will guide me to the Silver Crystal.' Nephrite thought skeptically. He hadn't really been sure what the Dark Crystal would look like once he created it, but he had been expecting something a little...more. As he held it in his hand, it looked like an ordinary crystal. But, beggars couldn't be choosers and this crystal was his best chance at finding the Silver Crystal.

With a word, the crystal began to glow blue as the light was directed to the top and bottom of the crystal. The top glowing brighter than the bottom. Black energy spread out from the top and a familiar image appeared.

Naru Osaka was wearing a turquoise bikini as she sat and smiled in the image.

"It's that girl! Does this mean she holds the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Nephrite questioned. Then the image disappeared as he looked down at the bottom half of the crystal. Flipping it over, another image took the place of Naru's. One that Nephrite looked at with disbelief. It was Ayame.

"What is the meaning of this?! How can the Dark Crystal be pointing towards two different people?" He asked as he looked down at the crystal.

Could it be faulty or broken? Then he thought about the difference in the glows. Maybe since Naru's was brighter she had the crystal and Ayame had a hidden power that attracted the Dark Crystal somehow? Maybe both girls could lead him to the crystal and one had a higher chance than the other? Nephrite didn't know but decided he would take his chances with Naru getting him the crystal.

Looked like he would be using Naru to save his own skin one last time. Besides, if Naru ended up not being able to get him the Silver Crystal, then he would go to Ayame as a last resort. He didn't want to drag Ayame further into his affairs, but he would do it if he had to. With a heavy heart, he made plans to deal with Naru.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite was pacing the room in anger as Kunzite watched his pupil march back and forth. Listening to him rant about Nephrite and how terrible he was.

"I can't stand him! He's such a jerk! Can you believe him?! He called me an inexperienced brat and a suck up to Queen Beryl! He implied you were old just because of your hair no doubt and dared to say you would replace me! Oh, but he's going to regret it and sooner rather than later! I can guarantee it!" Zoisite yelled.

"Let Nephrite do and say what he wants. You and I both know he'd just saying that to get under your skin. We both know you're stronger than him despite how young you are. He's just jealous because he's in a tight spot right now with the queen and you're not. We both know I'm not that old. And we both know I would never replace you, Zoisite." Kunzite assured his student.

Zoisite stopped his pacing and faced his mentor. "But what if he somehow finds it?" He fretted.

"All this worrying has caused you to not think clearly. If Nephrite manages to find the Silver Crystal, we'll just steal it from him. Besides didn't you say you would make him regret it? Simply keep your word." Kunzite simply answered.

"Ah! That's a great idea, Kunzite. I don't know what I would do without your guidance at times like this. I have the perfect idea to make Nephrite pay." Zoisite said with a dark chuckle.

"Meanwhile, I suggest you have some of your monsters to keep an eye on him." Kunzite advised.

Zoisite nodded as he turned to a dark corner of the chamber. "Yasha, get to work! You heard what he said!" He ordered.

"Yes, as you command, Master Zoisite." The monster known as Yasha replied as it disappeared.

"Now, do tell. How are you planning to make Nephrite pay?" Kunzite asked curious.

"I was watching him back after the last mission he was on. It seems he's grown fond of the humans and one in particular. He's been keeping one special little pet. Pretending to be human for it. I was hoping to get a better reaction from him earlier when I told him, but oh well." Zoisite said with a shrug.

"You told him you knew?!" Kunzite demanded as his expression grew dark.

"U-um. Yes." Zoisite answered, suddenly nervous he displeased his mentor.

Kunzite sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should have held on the that information. He may be on guard now in the future should you go after the human. But what's done is done." He said as he chuckled. "Besides it will make him distracted and sloppy. Making him an easier target." His laughter roaring as echoed through the chamber.

XXXXXXXXXX

After talking to Actaeon, Ayame felt better about the situation. Let Naru have her fantasies with Masato. Let Usagi say what she would, until she saw with her own eyes, she continue to see the good in him and love him all the same. Her feelings weren't that fickle.

"Hey, Ayame! I've been looking all over for you!" A voice called. Ayame didn't even have to turn around to know it was Usagi. Not turning around, Ayame chose to ignore her, picked up her pace, and tried to lose her. She had just returned to a more cheerful mood and if Usagi was still going on about Masato being bad without any proof and convince her to stay away from him, Ayame knew they would have a big fight.

"HEY! AYAME! SLOW DOWN! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Usagi yelled louder. Attracting the attention of others around them.

Blushing in embarrassment, Ayame began run to the park. Hoping to lose her there or at the very least have a more private place to talk.

Luck was not on Ayame's side that much as it seemed all the exercise from running to class to be on time worked in Usagi's favor and ran after in the park, Usagi finally caught up. Ayame still didn't turn to face her as she kept trying to walk away.

"There you are! I know you can hear me, Ayame. I really need to talk to you. I already talked to Naru about this, but you might need to hear it, too. I have to get this off my chest once and for all. Masato Sanjouin is a bad person. In fact, he's not even human! He's really scary. So you really shouldn't hang around him, EVER! It's better to cut off all contact with him right now! I beg of you, as your friend try to understand. Are you listening to me, Ayame?" Usagi begged as followed Ayame.

Hearing all of this only made Ayame angry at her friend before she whirled around and turned on her friend.

"PROVE IT!" Ayame yelled.

"H-Huh?" Usagi asked as she took a step back in shock.

"How do you know he's so bad and all? Prove it! Have you even spoken to Masato? Spent even five minutes with him? I'm a friend of his and I've spent hours with him. He's been nothing but kind and a gentleman to me. Back when I first met Kijin Shinokawa, we went to these cliffs to take pictures. Kijin and I nearly fell off the cliff and into the ocean. Masato saved us both! He helped me with my petition to help save the very park we're walking in! He invited me to the embassy with him! He gave me lifts home! He comforted me when I was crying! He gave me these earrings I'm wearing! He's a good man and you know absolutely nothing about him! SO JUST SHUT UP! I was walking away from you because I knew you would continue to talk about this and I didn't want to have a fight! Now leave me alone!" Ayame shouted as Usagi stilled and looked at her in shock.

"Hmp!" Ayame grunted as Usagi said nothing and Ayame turned around and left her friend standing there.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh boy..." Ayame groaned. After the fiasco in the park, she didn't know what to do. It was nothing but a big mess. First, one of her friends liked the guy she was in love with, and now her other friend was trying to make her stay away from him. Plus, the fight she just had. Sure Usagi and Ayame had fights before, but this one was on a whole new level. However, Ayame certainly wasn't going to apologize for what she said. All of it was true and Usagi didn't know anything.

But she still felt bad for yelling at her friend. She hated how she was feeling bad after Actaeon had cheered her up again. She decided to see what Jing and Nanami were up and distract herself from all this drama.

She had contacted them both and learned Jing's date was over. Nanami was still at the studio, but she invited them both over hang out. It was times like this she was glad she met Actaeon and became Sailor Gaea. Despite not have wanted to get into all the paranormal things before. Otherwise, she might not have the three new friends who were there for her now. Finally at the studio, Ayame entered and headed over to Nanami's work station. Jing was already there and was sharing some dango with Nanami.

"Hey, girls. Mind sharing some of that with me?" Ayame asked as she pulled up a stool and sat with them.

"Hey, Ayame." Nanami greeted. "Usually, I don't share my precious dango with people, but I'll make an exception with you and Jing. But only for today!" Nanami answered and lovingly petted the box before pulling out a stick and handing it over.

Ayame giggled before accepting. "Thanks." Slowly eating.

"Ayame? Are you okay? I thought you were going to have fun spending the day with Usagi and Naru today." Jing asked noticing Ayame's somewhat sad attitude even though she tried to hide it.

After swallowing, Ayame sighed as she answered. "We did have some plans. But things happened and the three of us probably aren't going to get along for awhile." she answered vaguely.

"What happened?" Nanami asked.

"Oh, where do I begin? It started at the pool with Naru acting like she was all that and how mature she is because she knows 'what it's like to be a grown-up in love' " Ayame said with air quotes. "Declaring she was in love with Masato. I questioned her about it and Usagi just flipped out in general. Naru got mad and left and then I left. Then, Usagi came and found me wanting to talk about it and I tried to get away from her because I didn't want a fight. She caughtup with me and began saying things. Said he wasn't even human. Like she's an expert." Ayame said with an eye roll. "I wasn't just going to stand there and let her say things like that and told her to prove it. I gave her a piece of my mind and told her all the nice things he has done for me. I just snapped at her and once I was done I left."

"Now, like I said before the three of us probably aren't going to get along for awhile. Also, I've discovered I'm in love with Masato. I already told Actaeon so I might as well tell you guys too." Ayame finished as she took another bite of dango.

Nanami and Jing stared at her for a moment before squealing and beginning to fangirl.

"That's great news, Ayame! Congrats on realizing your feelings! OMG! Nanami! Our one true pair is so close to becoming reality!" Jing said.

"I know! Now all we need is for one of them to confess! Ayame you got to tell us when and where you're going to so we can watch! I can't wait!" Nanami said before both were shushed by one of the other animators and they quietly apologized before turning back to Ayame.

"Glad to see you guys at least support me. Don't hold your breath for a confession anytime soon, though. I still don't know how he feels about me and this could still turn out badly. I came here to get my mind off of all of this." Ayame said as she shook her head at her goofy friends.

"Okay then. Operation distraction is underway. Now," Nanami said as she opened one of her drawers and pulled out some paper. "Who wants to do some origami?" Nanami suggested.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Usagi and Luna spoke about what happened with Naru and Ayame.

"I see, so you told Naru and Ayame the truth?" Luna questioned.

"Yeah, I finally got the courage to go and talk to them." Usagi proud of herself.

"First, how did Naru take it?" Luna asked.

"Huh?!" Usagi asked nervously.

"Are trying to tell me you told her, her guy was an evil creep and then you just left?" Luna asked in disbelief.

"Um?" Usagi said. That alone was answer enough for Luna to know.

"Are you serious? You didn't stick around to explain?!" Luna asked, dreading the answer.

"I didn't, but I'm sure she understands." Usagi said, positively.

"Ugh, I knew I should've gone with you for this. Well, what about Ayame?" Luna asked.

Usagi was silent as she thought about it.

"Usagi?" Luna asked, worried.

"At first she wouldn't even talk to me. She kept walking away and I followed her and told her. Later she told me she did that to try and avoid a fight. After I told her, she whirled around and yelled at me to prove it all. She went into this rant about all these nice things he did for her. He helped her with the petition to save the park, saved her and Kijin from falling off a cliff, gave her rides home, he even gave her earrings and took her to the Diamond Embassy. She's spent hours with him and he's done all these things for her. I can't help but wonder why. It's not like she's a target, otherwise he would have done so by now. What is Nephrite planning to do with my friend? Now, I doubt she'll even talk to me. I'm worried." Usagi said, for once becoming serious and actually thinking that surprised Luna.

Usagi really did care about Ayame.

"So she clearly didn't take the news well. But you do bring up some good points. Get up! We need to go talk to Naru and maybe later we can do something about Ayame when she cools down. We need to figure out what Nephrite wants with her and keep a close eye on her." Luna decided.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at Nephrite's mansion, he finally decided it was time to put his plan into action. He had been hesitant about calling Naru all day, but he couldn't hold off on it forever. He was sure Naru would be home at this hour, but hopefully still away. Using his connections in the human world he managed to get Naru's home phone and called her.

He only had to let it ring once before the line was picked up and a woman answered. Whom, Nephrite assumed it was Naru's mother.

"Hello, Osaka residence."

"Hello. Sorry for calling so late. I'm Masato Sanjouin. Is Miss Naru home? I would like to speak to her if she is available." Nephrite said.

"One moment please." The woman said as she held the phone away from her and yelled. "Naru! You have a call! It's from someone named, Sanjouin."

Soon the woman's voice was replaced with Naru's. "Hello. Naru speaking."

"Hello, Naru. Sorry for calling you at such an hour. I know this might sound odd, but I was wondering if you could come out and meet me. Sankaku park if you can." Nephrite explained.

"Yeah! Sure! So, meet you at Sankaku Park? I'll be there soon." Naru said excitedly before she hung up the phone.

Removing it from his ear, Nephrite looked at it and laughed. 'That was easy. Easier than I expected.' He thought. Naru reminded him of an excitable child. She was easy to manipulate with her emotions. That trait would in the future and right now come back to haunt her.

With that done, Nephrite quickly headed over to the park himself. He could practically feel the Silver Crystal within his grasp. In maybe less than an hour he would have it if all went well. Naru certainly was gullible to think he actually cared about her the way she probably did about him. Like he told Ayame, she was like a little sister and he mostly cared because he promised he wouldn't hurt Naru unless it was absolutely necessary.

The thought made him think of the vision of his sister he had the other day but he pushed it aside since it wasn't important.

Nephrite could have just teleported there, but he preferred driving. Once there, he sat down at a bench to wait for Naru. The light on the lamppost laminating the dark night in the park. He didn't have to wait long before Naru came running into the park looking for him. When she spotted him, she caught her breath from running straitened her outfit and walked over to him beaming and delighted to see him.

While he kept the façade of a pleasant smile, inside he was grimacing at her love struck attitude. He liked to think Ayame was far more mature and someone he could spend hours talking to or sitting in complete comfortable silence. He held in a sigh as he motioned Naru to join him sitting on the bench.

Now it was time for Nephrite to act. A part of him was disgusted to do what he was about to do, but he needed to get it over with.

"Sorry to drag you out at such a late hour, Naru." Masato apologized.

"Oh, it's fine! I was so happy when you called!" Naru answered. Her hands drawn togather as if in prayer. Thanking the heavens for letting this happen and spend time with the man she loved.

Looking away, Masato stared down at the ground. "Well, I came here to say goodbye."

The sounds of the nocturnal creatures in the park the only sounds they could hear. Moths had gathered around the lamppost behind them and Masato could smell the scent of flowers near them.

"What?" Naru asked, shocked at what he had just said. Wondering what she had done wrong before she spoke again "Oh, I see." Her eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. Bowing her head she thought of what Ayame had said earlier that day.

'What do you really know about Masato? He's spoken to you, what? A handful of times if that? He could just be toying with you.' The words echoed.

"I must be a real nuisance. Is that it?" Naru asked.

Masato turned to her as if shocked she would say such a thing. "No! It's nothing like that! It's just, I don't want to put you in any danger!" Masato desperately told her. Nephrite wanted to yell at her and tell her while she wasn't necessarily a nuisance, she was an idiot. He had no interest in her, besides what he needed for his plans. But he didn't and Masato watched her reaction.

"Huh?" Naru asked looking back up at him.

Masato seeing her confusion went on to explain as he turned away from her again. "You see, I'm being threatened by some bad people right now. And I don't want you to get mixed up in it." Looking back at Naru, he smiled before saying. "Glad I got to see you one last time!"

Standing up, he pretended he was about to leave, his hands in his pockets, as Naru called out to him. Eyes closed, he hoped his plan worked and inside, he was smirking at it going well so far.

"Wait! If there's anything I can do to help you, please, tell me now!" Naru pleaded, getting up from the bench.

Nephrite would have laughed if he could. 'Too easy.' he thought. Speaking wistfully, Masato then answered. "The Silver Crystal. If only I had it."

"So, why do you need the Silver Crystal?" Naru asked.

Turning to face her, Masato answered. "If I give them that Silver Crystal, then I'd be free from their..." He trailed off as he looked as if in thought, moving his hand to ponder the possibilities before taking back what he said. "No-Wait! Sorry. Forget I said that." Looking away from her, gloomy.

"Wait a second..." Naru trailed off think of anything that might help him. "Mr. Sanjouin! I need to go get something. I'll be right back! Just wait here!" Naru said as she ran off.

Watching her leave Nephrite smirked and slightly grimaced for real. Hopefully, the Dark Crystal was right about this and Naru would return with the crystal. He would be able to redeem himself, rub it in Zoisites face, and soon awaken the Great Ruler. Finally, they would no longer hide under the surface and take over the planet. He would be heavily rewarded and who knew the possibilities that could come with that.

He grew solemn as he thought about one thing. What would happen to Ayame? Perhaps, even though the thought of it had his stomach churn, he could tell his queen he wanted her as a pet and protect her. But, why would he go so far and to such lengths for her? Why did he have these emotions when it came to her. He could be cruel and cunning whenever she wasn't involved, but when she was, he felt bad and...ashamed if that was the right word of his actions. He found himself wanting to be a man worthy of her even though he was far from the ideal man she wanted. He was far from the honest and kind man she wanted. Yet, that brought to mind why did he care.

Were the visions he got right? Was he truly capable of the human emotion they called...Love?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for cheering me up, girls." Ayame said as she walked with her friends, side by side.

After their origami session, the girls had made all sorts of little animals, crowns, samurai hats, swords, and flowers. Nanami had insisted they began working on making a Thousand Origami Cranes. Since ancient Japanese legend promises that anyone who folds a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish by the gods. Nanami saying she wanted to make a wish for Masato to return her feelings and they would one day get married with Nanami and Jing as her bridesmaids.

Jing had never heard the legend before, but she was interested and excited none the less to make them. Nanami had the most experience making them and all the other origami they made. Ayame had struggled a little, but thanks to Nanami's guidance she made some pretty good stuff. Jing was actually pretty good at it. Now, it was late and the three of them were heading home.

"Don't mention it, Ayame. That's what friends are for. Besides, we had some fun too. We need to do this again soon and finish making the cranes." Jing answered. Wearing two small samurai hats on over the buns in her hair.

"Uh-Huh. But you better bring your own snacks next time. The dango is my precious!" Nanami playfully hissed. Origami flowers in the brim of her hat.

The three of them laughing. Then Ayame looked back in front of them to see someone she wasn't expecting to at this hour. She seemed to be searching for something.

"Mrs. Osaka!" Ayame called. The woman looked up at Ayame with a worried expression on her face.

"Ayame. Have you and your friends seen my daughter tonight?" She asked.

"No." Ayame answered. Nanami and Jing shaking their heads. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Naru?!" Ayame asked.

"She had gotten this call from this Mr. Sanjouin and suddenly left. She came back and took a special stone from out of the store safe and ran away. I ran into Usagi earlier and she's helping me look for her." Mrs. Osaka explained.

"Masato?" Ayame asked as dark feelings of jealously crawled and made itself at home in the pit of her stomach. "Don't worry Mrs. Osaka we'll help you look for her. Right, girls?" she asked her companions.

"Yep!" Jing answered.

"Of course we'll help you look for her. And while we're at it, we're going to teach that Naru not to interfere with our one true pair!" Nanami answered.

Ayame just shook her head at Nanami's antics while Mrs. Osaka looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off. "Thank you."

"Don't mention. Jing. Nanami. Lets split up and search. If we don't find anything in an hour we will meet back at Jewelry OSA-P. Mrs. Osaka. I suggest you head home in case Naru comes back. If we find her, we'll contact each other and get her back home." Ayame assured the mother.

Soon she agreed and headed back. After giving a brief description of Naru, the girls quickly split up to find the girl.

Back in Sankaku park, Naru had given Masato what she believed was the Silver Crystal he was looking for.

Accepting it, he took out the dark crystal to see if he could get a reaction and see if it was the real thing. The tip began to glow before blinking once, twice, and a third before the light went completely out.

Nephrite's eyes narrowing at the reaction he wasn't expecting. 'The Dark Crystal isn't reacting. This is just an ordinary crystal!' He thought angrily. He continued to move the Dark Crystal over it just in case. He needed this to work!

Then he noticed a different reaction. 'Wait! What's this?' He thought as the entire crystal began to faintly glow. The brightest part, instead of the point directed at the crystal in his hand grew at the side of the stone. He quickly glanced in the direction to see only Naru.'The Dark Crystal is reacting to the girl! But, why?!' He thought. Looking back at the crystal one last time to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him he gave his full attention on Naru. 'Perhaps this girl can still be of use to me.'

Naru noticed him staring and looked down with a smile. Probably thinking about she had helped him. Nephrite needed to get to the bottom of this.

"There's something else I want you to help me with. Could you come with me for a little bit?" Masato as he pocketed both the Dark Crystal and the one Naru gave him. Placing his arm around her shoulder, he gently began to guide her away. "Come on. Let's go." he urged.

"Sure." Naru complied. Blushing at the touch.

"Naru! Naru! Where are you?" A voice called as they heard running footsteps getting closer. Turning around the corner, Ayame came into view. Surprising both Naru and Masato. Masato filling with dread. She wasn't suppose to see this.

"Naru!" Ayame brightened when she saw her friend. Though is was quick to disappear. As anger and jealousy grew.

"Ayame! What are you doing here?" Naru asked.

'She really was with Masato.' Ayame thought. She ignored him for the moment and turned to Naru to get to the bottom of all of this.

"What am I doing here?! Naru Osaka! Where have you been?! I was just walking home when I ran into your mother. She said you had stolen a special stone. She's worried sick about you! Why would you do such a thing?" Ayame asked as she marched closer to them, stopping and standing in front of them.

Before Naru could answer, someone else interrupted.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon yelled, as Masato and Naru whirled around behind them to look at Sailor Moon as she went on her rant. "How dare you take advantage of a young girl's love! I'll arrest you for your sneaky scam!"

"You'd better back off!" Masato told her as he glared cold daggers at her. He had enough trouble to deal with. He didn't want her interfering, too.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said her catchphrase as she posed.

"Uh! Sailor Moon, why are you here?" Naru asked.

"What's going on?" Ayame groaned. 'This just gets better and better' she thought sarcastically.

"Naru, Ayame, don't be fooled by him! Masato Sanjouin isn't human!" She said as she pointed at him. "He's Nephrite, a member of an evil group known as the Dark Kingdom!"

Ayame's eyes widen in shock. 'The...Dark...Kingdom...? Nephrite...? No...No...! NO! Masato can't be! He can't be part of the Dark Kingdom.' Ayame's thoughts rolled in her head. Moving out from behind Masato and Naru, Ayame now stood off to the side of the two of them. Now able to see Masato's face and Sailor Moon.

"Masato...What is she talking about?" Ayame said low and ever so slow. Still in shock and disbelief. Clinging to denial and all the memories the two had shared when he was kind to her. Soon memories of all the monsters and victims began filling in. Rui, Mr. Kokurtitsu, former Ms. Akiyama, Princess Diamond, Hiromi, Kijin, and the girl she thought of as her own little sister MIKA! If what Sailor Moon said was true...the man she is in love with...was also the man that hurt and nearly...KILLED THEM!

Ayame wanted to scream in anguish. To release the inner torment, agony, pain, torture, suffering, distress, and misery she was now going through due to Sailor Moon's words. Wanting to beg and plead Masato to deny the accusations against him. It just couldn't be true!

Masato glanced at Ayame. His fear had come true. She finally knew who and what he really was. He seethed in rage as he sent his scalding glare at Sailor Moon. It was her fault. It always was. She had ruined all his plans and helped get rid of his monsters if not destroyed them herself. Now that Ayame knew, Masato Sanjouin had served his purpose. Now, Nephrite didn't have to hide anymore. And Nephrite...was going to make Sailor Moon...PAY!

"No way! You're lying! He isn't that type of person, he's very kind! Right, Mr. Sanjouin?! Mr Sanjouin?" Naru denied the words as she turned to him with her arms once again folded in a prayer position.

The air around Masato began to get colder as his hair gently rose up. Ignoring Naru, he focused solely on Sailor Moon. Raising his hand, Nephrite released a blast of glowing energy resembling a comet with a grunt.

This caught Sailor Moon off guard as she replied with a, "Huh?!" and then followed with an, "Ahh!" as it hit her in the chest and forced her backwards onto the cold harsh concrete.

Nephrite closed his eyes as brought his right hand up and began to chant. "Stars of the universe, lend me your power, now."

Sailor Moon rubbed the spot where she landed as she looked over at her opponent. More of the comet like energy attacks shot out and rained down on her like a meteor shower. The attack imbedding itself into the ground and creating craters. Somehow, missing their target as Sailor Moon didn't even bother to try and move out of the way to dodge and pulled her arms above her head as if that alone would protect her. The attack kicking up dust.

"Ah! Hey! No! Stop! Ugh! Hey! No!" Escaping her lips along with cries.

From out behind a fountain, Luna called out to the crybaby Sailor Guardian. "Pull it together, Sailor Moon!"

Nephrite smirked at Sailor Moon's helplessness as he opened his arms wide. "I'm done playing games with you!" He crossed his arms like that of a mummy to prepare for his next attack. In front of him appeared something similar to an atom diagram. At first there was no nucleus. Only four electrons and their path. As the electrons spun, the nucleus appeared growing brighter and as Nephrite opened his arms and flung his attack at Sailor Moon.

"Starlight, attack!" He yelled.

Sailor Moon saw the attack coming this time and desperately crawled away as the attack move across the ground towards her. Creating a small trench in it's wake. "Ahh! Aghh!" She cried out.

Nephrite smiled at Sailor Moon's pathetic attempts to dodge. "You may have dodged that one, but the next time, you're through! Once again, I call on you." he said as he began his chant.

"Ugh, you're so pathetic!" Called out the familiar aggravated voice of Sailor Mars.

Under other circumstances, Sailor Moon might have been peeved at being call pathetic, but this was not those circumstances and she brightened to hear her comrades come to her rescue.

"Get up, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury encouraged.

Sailor Moon giggling as she turned behind her to look at them.

"Sailor Mars is on the scene!" Said girl announced.

"Sailor Mercury is here, too!" Sailor Mercury stated.

Things were looking up for the Sailor Guardians. However, not all was well.

During the fighting, during the entire time Sailor Moon was being attacked, Ayame had stayed frozen, practically rooted to the ground beneath her. Even while her comrade had been attacked, she could do nothing to stop the attacks, for she was fighting a war within. A war many had fought against in the past and countless others would fight in the future. A war between the heart and the mind. Torn between her love as the ordinary girl, Ayame Masacari, and her duty as the Sailor Guardian, Sailor Gaea.

Before her was the man she had grown to love. Yet, also before her was also the man who had harmed innocent people. One moment she would remember a special moment between Ayame and Masato. The next, she would see the nightmare before her. Oh, how she pleaded this was all just a sick twisted nightmare. All around her, her world was falling apart at the seams.

'Is this true?' Ayame wondered.

"So all three of the original guardians have showed up! Now I'll get rid of you all at once!" Nephrite said as he grunted and charged up another starlight attack.

Sailor Mercury however, bought them some time. "Bubble Spray!"

"Damn, where'd they go?!" Nephrite asked himself as he was enveloped in fog.

'Masato's responsible for all that's been happening?' Ayame wondered.

A part of her was kicking herself for not staying away when she first saw his house appear out of thin air. Kicking herself when ever she felt that bizarre coldness probably when he was placing his monsters inside a targets personal object. The memory of how worried Ms. Akiyama's fiancé was, how worried Ami was for Mr. Kokustitsu, how worried Naru was for Rui, Jing for Kijin, and Nanami for Hiromi. He attacked Sailor Moon back at the MS mall and the memory of Mika and how she pushed her away. All this fear, despair, and pain was all because of Masato.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars attacked.

Nephrite gasped as he saw the attack in time and jumped away, though his landing forced him to kneel. "Ugh!" He glared at the Sailor Guardians as he heard someone call out to him.

"Are you okay?!" Naru cried out in concern.

'But, he was so kind to me. I felt it in his touch.' Ayame thought. The time he held her from falling off the cliff, the time he comforted her as she cried listening to that song. The time when he held her close to pose for that painting. The earrings she was wearing even then. The way he held her hand when they danced and the sweet innocent kiss at the end of the night. Each memory, a tear wrenched itself from her eyes, a few drops released from the ocean of confusion and misery inside.

Nephrite's face softened as he looked off to the side to see Ayame still there. The blank, shocked face of Ayame and then her tears. Each one tore at his heart. She wasn't suppose to see this, this side of him. The side he had grown to be ashamed of because of fear of her reaction. It surprised him she was still there, but he knew this wasn't the time to be scared off easily. Looking away, he looked behind him to see Naru, who had actually called out to him. "What? They're still here?!" He asked.

Ayame's head snapped to the other side of the battlefield to look at Sailor Moon. Eyes widening when she realized what Sailor Moon was about to do. 'Sailor Moon's going to use the Tiara!' She thought.

Bowing her head, Ayame quietly whispered and begged, "Stop, stop it..."

She should be glad they were about to defeat the enemy, yet she couldn't bear the thought of Masato getting hurt.

Her words went unheeded as Sailor Moon used her attack. "Moon Tiara Action!"

Having been distracted, Nephrite wasn't prepared as the attack came at him. "Damn it!"

"Mr. Sanjouin! No!" Naru called out.

Ayame griped the sides of her head, covering her ear. Begging louder and louder. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars gasped at Naru as she stood in front of Nephrite and direct line of attack.

"What are you doing?" Nephrite asked shocked by her actions.

"I won't let anyone hurt Mr. Sanjouin!" Naru declared.

"Naru, what are you doing?!" Sailor Moon demanded to know.

Ayame looked up and realized what she had to do. 'There's no time! I'm sorry, Masato...' she thought as she griped her broach and screamed. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

Everyone torn their gaze to Ayame was they watched, shocked. Nephrite most of all. All this time, the enemy had been right under his nose. The transformation was quickly completed as Sailor Gaea used her own attack.

"Dawn's Rose!" she yelled. Tears still falling from her eyes. The two attacks collided and forced the tiara to stop it from hitting Naru. The tiara falling to the ground with a clang. Sailor Gaea moved off the sidelines and placed herself in between both groups, her foot firmly on top of the fallen tiara so Sailor Moon couldn't get it. Then, holding out her hands to make them stop.

"If...anyone makes...a single attack against the opposite side...so help ME...I WILL BLAST THIS PARK APART IF I HAVE TO, JUST TO MAKE YOU STOP!" Sailor Gaea screamed at them.

Naru, Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars gawked at Sailor Gaea. They couldn't believe their friend, Ayame, was Sailor Gaea.

The Sailor Guardians wondered why she said what she did. Didn't she stop the attack to save Naru? Why is she trying to stop both sides from attacking?

Off to the side hiding, Luna's jaw dropped. All this time Ayame was a Sailor Guardian too and she didn't even know it. Actaeon was right. She was incompetent! She should have found Sailor Gaea ages ago.

Naru was the first to snap out of it. "Stop trying to hurt Mr. Sanjouin!" Naru demanded.

"Look, we can't let him get away with what he's done!" Sailor Mercury tried to explain.

"Now move out of the way!" Sailor Mars ordered.

"Never! You'll have to kill me to get to him!" Naru boldly declared as she continued to stand in front of Nephrite.

Sailor Gaea turned to face the Sailor Guardians and got in position to release another Dawn's Rose if need be at a moments notice.

"The only way...you're getting him...IS OVER MY DEAD ROTTING CORPSE! I will fight you with to the last breath in my body! Were you not listening to me earlier!? If anyone makes a single attack against the opposite side, so help me, I will do it! I WILL BLAST THIS PARK APART IF I HAVE TO! AND I INTEND TO KEEP MY WORD!" Sailor Gaea yelled. Her breaths already coming out in pants as she slightly chocked as she continued to cry.

Nephrite could tear his eyes away from Sailor Gaea. This was the first time actually seeing her in person and he found in either form, she was beautiful. But he couldn't fathom why she was doing this. He was her enemy. He endangered people who were close to her. Was manipulating her friend and had done so many terrible things. Sent his monsters to try and kill her! She should be trying to convince Naru to move aside and kill him. Yet, here she was. Protecting him from her own comrades. Turning against them.

'Why are they doing this for me?' He couldn't help but think.

"Why are you risking so much to protect that man?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"Because I love him. I love him with all my heart. And I'll defend him even if it winds do up costing me my life!" Naru confessed as she started to cry.

"Awh, Naru..." Sailor Moon said, moved by her friends emotion.

Sailor Gaea said nothing as she continued to glare at them. Not once moving from her spot where she could easily attack them if they tried to get past her. The Sailor Guardians turned their questions on to her.

"Sailor Gaea! Or should I say, Ayame." Sailor Moon started. She knew Ayame was friends with Nephrite's alternate persona Masato Sanjouin, but she was one of them. She's shouldn't be protecting the enemy! "Why are you doing this?! You're a Sailor Guardian just like the rest of us. We shouldn't be fighting one another!"

"Don't you know who he is?! He's Nephrite! He's the enemy! He's totally evil. He's using Naru for him own gain! He's nothing but a monster in human form!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Why so silent?! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?! Don't you remember the people he's hurt?! His monsters have tried to kill us! He tried to kill Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask! How could you just stand there and let Sailor Moon be attacked?! What in the world has gotten into you?!" Sailor Mars interrogated.

Sailor Gaea stood firm as she listened to them rant. Their insults and words grating on what little was left of Sailor Gaea's control. All of this, along with hearing Naru's confession, and all the emotional stress of finding out the truth was becoming too much for Sailor Gaea until she exploded.

Sailor Gaea laughed. Freezing all other insults. It started out in a small giggle before turning into guffawing, into howling and finally into what they could only describe as hysterics. When she stopped she gave the a broken, crooked smile.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? It's simple really." Sailor Gaea said as shadows covered her eyes. Sailor Gaea looked back and declared, "BECAUSE LIKE NARU, I LOVE HIM, TOO!"

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she realized what she just said and gasped. No longer able to look at them, she looks away.

Sailor Mars was the first to respond in a low, angry voice. "No! Have you completely lost your senses?! HE'S THE ENEMY! ENEMY! You're a Sailor Guardian! IT'S your duty to stop and put an end to him!"

"You think I don't know that?! I remember every single one of his victims! Rui is Naru's big sister figure. Mr. Kokustitsu is a kind man I met. Ms. Akiyama is my teacher. Kijin is one of my friends boyfriend. Hiromi is the friend of my friend. Mika is practically my own little sister! Sailor Moon is my comrade. All these people he has tried to hurt. I know I shouldn't being doing this. I know I should turn around and help you convince Naru to move, but I can't. And I don't care!" Sailor Gaea confessed. The tears just wouldn't stop.

"So help me, Gaea! We're going to get through to you! I heard you've been spending time with that monster. Perhaps he's been brainwashing you. I knew we shouldn't have trusted Actaeon! I bet he's part of the Dark Kingdom and has been trying to turn you against us all along, too! We're going to make you snap out of this and if this is the only way, then so be it!" Sailor Mars said as she sent another attack at Nephrite. Trying to move around both Sailor Gaea and Naru.

Before the two girls could do anything, the attack was counterattacked with Rage Fireworks thanks to Sailor Notus. Sailor Gaea smiled as her two companions joined her. Standing right by her side, helping her protect the man she loved. She couldn't be more thankful. At least she wasn't alone. After this, she would never be able to thank them enough.

"Not so fast!" The two yelled.

"How dare you accuse Actaeon of being part of the Dark Kingdom!" Sailor Zephyrus said.

"How dare you try to hurt Sailor Gaea with your careless words!" Sailor Notus added.

"Actaeon is a kind kitty and would never do such a thing! Don't you think we would have noticed if Sailor Gaea had been brainwashed? What you call brainwash is nothing but love! You can't help who you fall in love with, so BACK OFF!" The two yelled.

"Sailor Notus! Sailor Zephyrus! How can you stand there and protect that man! Grab Sailor Gaea and Naru and get out of our way!" Sailor Mars demanded.

"Sailor Mars! Stop!" Sailor Moon called out.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, Nephrite noticed the Dark Crystal glowing brighter than ever. A monster nearby, watched what was happening with scrutiny.

Pulling it out of his pocket, Nephrite began to slowly understand what was making the Dark Crystal react. "Does this mean the Dark Crystal also responds to kind hearts, as well? The sacrificing of one's self for another. What humans call love."

From out of the shadows, a monster appeared. Surprising the Sailor Guardians and Nephrite. It reminded Sailor Gaea of a female kabuki performer since it wore traditional clothing, had long black hair and what appeared to be a Noh Mask. Out of all the monsters she had seen before, this one was the closest to blending in among humans.

The monster ignored the Sailor Guardians as it asked. "Is that the Legendary Silver Crystal?!"

It rushed and began attacking Nephrite as he blocked it's attacks. Unfortunately, the Dark Crystal dropping from the action and Naru goes to pick it up. Both Nephrite and the monster looking where it had fallen.

'Why is it attacking him? Their both from the Dark Kingdom. Shouldn't it be helping him and attacking us?' Sailor Gaea thought.

"Hand that over to me! Yasha!" The monster now known as Yasha demanded as she made a dive towards her. Naru screamed as the monster came closer.

"Naru!" Nephrite and Sailor Gaea shouted. Both of them release their attacks, breaking the monster's Noh Mask.

"I don't believe it, he saved her! Sailor Gaea, even though she knows Naru is in love with the same man she is, she's still her friend and helped save her." Sailor Moon said.

"Mr. Sanjouin, Sailor Gaea, they protected me from that monster!" Naru said before she fainted.

"Naru!" Sailor Moon cried out as she tried to make her way over to her friend.

Nephrite wasn't paying attention to that though. Looking down at his hand he wondered what had processed him to protect Naru.

Yasha wasn't happy about it either as it's true face was revealed. It's costume and face changed into that of an ogre oni. "Curse you, Nephrite! Why are you protecting a human?!" It questioned as it charged at him like a bull with it's horns. "Ahhh!"

Then, Sailor Gaea charged at it and tackled it out of it's collision course with Nephrite.

"Why are you protecting him?!" Yasha screaked in outrage. "EH?" it asked as it looked up at Sailor Gaea, suddenly very afraid.

All around Sailor Gaea was an eerie glow. Filled with a murderous aura. Her eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

"How dare you attempt to attack my friend and attack Nephrite! I am Sailor Gaea! The protector of humanity and nature. On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!" Sailor Gaea shouted.

Sailor Gaea then did something new. She moved her right hand to the top and left to the bottom as far as she could as she chanted "North, South," then moved them moved them like they were in a circle, continuing the chant. "East, and West."

Then she forced her hands together as if she were to clap them together. Pausing before she actually hit them as a glowing orb of mixing colors bended together. Then Sailor Gaea forced her palms out at the monster. The orb becoming four different arrows as she yelled out the rest of her attack.

"Four-way Arrows!" The arrows flying out at the monster. All four hitting it in the chest.

"What?! Ahh! Curse you! Curse you all!" Yasha gave out her final retched screech as she exploded as if she were made of rock.

Then the trance like gleam in Sailor Gaea's eyes faded as she groaned and fell to her knees. Struggling to remain conscious. Nephrite took a step forward before Sailor Zephyrus and Sailor Notus moved closer to help her.

"Sailor Gaea!" They cried.

"What was that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I don't know, but it was wickedly powerful. I guess she wasn't kidding about blasting the park apart." Sailor Mars spoke.

Sailor Gaea was panting as she looked up at companions. "We...need to...get out of...here." She said.

The two nodded as they moved Sailor Gaea's arms around their shoulder and got ready to carry her. As they did, Sailor Gaea looked up to the stars. 'Stars of the night sky, please hear my plea, let my love reach his heart.' She thought as she closed her eyes and pass out.

"Wait!" Nephrite called out to Sailor Notus and Zephyrus as they turned back to glare at him. Causing him to step back.

"Just because we didn't attack you doesn't mean we've forgiven you for all the things you've done, Nephrite. We still have some unfinished business to deal with you. You're lucky Sailor Gaea cares about you and she would probably never speak to us again if we did anything. So hands off!" Sailor Zephyrus said.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for one night. Now if you'll excuse us. We need to get Sailor Gaea home." Sailor Notus said.

Nephrite watched them go and the other Sailor Guardians let them go. Looking back at Naru, he tossed the crystal she had given him and Sailor Moon luckily caught it.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Sailor Mars was right. I was using Naru for my own gain. I was hoping she could lead me to the Silver Crystal, but that was a bust. I have no need of it so give it back to her when she wakes up. Although, this night hadn't been a total waste." Nephrite said.

"What do you mean!?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I found out who Sailor Gaea is." He answered as he began to laugh. "To think, one of my enemies lived right down the road from me. I even invited her to the embassy with me and she probably agreed to be there to stop my plans." He said as the Sailor Guardians eyes widen at the new information.

He seriously didn't know Ayame was Sailor Gaea. Plus the new information that they lived so close to each other was astonishing.

Once his chuckling subsided, gave them a cruel smile. "Despite all of this, I won't give up on finding the Silver Crystal. I'd watch my back if I were you. Once I get my hands on it, the entire universe will belong to the Dark Kingdom. When that happens, the three of you won't be able to play hero much longer. Until then keep prattling about your silly love and justice. Remember I can take care of Sailor Gaea anytime I feel like it." Nephrite warned.

"How could you say that?! Sailor Gaea protected you twice! She said she loves you!" Sailor Moon said.

"I saved her life once and I never asked her to do either one of those things." Nephrite answered as he turned away.

"Forget it Sailor Moon! He doesn't have a heart and is incapable of human emotions." Sailor Mars said.

"Quite the interesting tune you're playing now. Earlier, you were yelling at her saying she was brainwashed into it. You're nothing but a bunch on teenaged naïve hypocrites. You fight for love, yet deny Sailor Gaea's. Think about that. Farewell." He said as faded into the night. His laughter ringing into the night.


	11. End of an Evil

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

After Jing and Nanami got Ayame home, they reported what happened to Actaeon. He was surprised by the sudden turn of events, but assured the two girls that Nephrite wouldn't try anything that night.

They reluctantly left and Actaeon watched over Ayame. Luckily, Ayame felt refreshed in the morning. When Actaeon asked her about the move she used, she had told him she couldn't quite remember it and it was if something else possessed her and helped her do it. When she went to school Usagi and Ami acted weird around her for some reason. Naru was also reluctant to talk to her, but that was understandable. Ayame revealed who she really was and her feelings for the same man Naru loved. Throughout the day, Usagi tried to cheer Naru up and convince the both of them to forget Masato.

Now, classes were over and the three of them were in a playground. Naru was depressed at the bottom of a slide while Ayame and Usagi stood on opposite side of the slide. Ayame holding her arms crossed as she leaned against it.

"I hate to see you so sad like this, Naru. I think it would be best if you just forget about him." Usagi encouraged again.

"Usagi, don't start this again." Ayame groaned. 'Why can't she take a hint?'

"I can't." Came Naru's muffled reply as she had her face in her arms and knees.

"Uh!" Usagi grunted.

"And neither can I." Ayame answered with a sigh.

"Even if he is a bad person...I still love him." Naru continued.

"I feel the same." Ayame admitted. Her eyes gazing at Naru with empathy.

"Hm. What a dilemma..." Usagi muttered. Wondering what to do.

"Usagi... you have someone you like, right?" Naru asked.

"Uh, me? Well.. Yeah, of course!" Usagi answered.

"So then, you should understand exactly how we're feeling now." Naru said.

"If you think you got it bad, just imagine how I feel." Ayame said as she moved in front of Naru and tapped her shoulder, causing her to look up.

"We really need to talk, Naru. About this and everything else last night. Can you come with me for a bit?" Ayame asked.

Naru reluctantly nodded and got up.

"We'll see you later, Usagi. Naru and I need to talk privately and sort somethings out." Ayame said.

"Um, sure." Usagi answered.

After telling Usagi bye, the two of them headed to a café to talk.

Naru was silent as she sat across from Ayame. Seeing she wouldn't start talking, Ayame would have to start it instead.

Even though Ayame didn't seem as depressed as Naru, Ayame was still having a difficult time dealing with her emotions on the matter. The thought of having to fight Masato, or Nephrite, whoever he was just seemed wrong to Ayame. But if nothing was done, more people would get hurt. The Dark Kingdom didn't seem like the type of people who would stop just because of one girl's emotions.

Ayame wondered, what Nephrite was up to now. Was he planning her demise? To get the identities of the comrades she did know and then present them to his boss and or bosses for a reward? The less rational side of her wondered if he was just as confused about the matter as she was.

"About last night, what you saw was true. I am Sailor Gaea. I've been ever since the night you, me, and Usagi confronted Rui. I can't give you all the details, but I can tell you that it's my duty to fight against an organization known as the Dark Kingdom. They're the ones behind all the paranormal activity in Tokyo. Apparently, Masato is also a part of it." Ayame explained.

Naru looking up and nodding to show she understood.

"The reason I said 'imagine how I feel' earlier is because of the predicament this causes. I love him, yet I'm meant to fight and...destroy him. You can see the problems I have with that. I feel sick to my stomach and as if the world is tearing apart at it's seams. I also can't forget the things he's done either. The people he's hurt. My mind and heart are so confused. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about any of it. Then on the other hand, the man I love could be out to kill me and my comrades." Ayame said.

Naru as she heard this, "I'm so sorry." She said in pity for her friend. Naru couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be forced to fight Mr. Sanjouin. 'She has really put a lot of thought into this. This is terrible.'

"Why are you apologizing? We can't control who we fall in love with. We can only do the best we can to cope with it and all the drama that ensues. However, the real thing I wanted to talk to you about was the fact that Sailor Gaea's identity has to stay a secret for your and my own protection. Though with the enemy already knowing it, it's maybe only a matter of time before they come after me. Either way, I humbly ask if you would could keep what you saw a secret?" Ayame requested.

"Yes. You can count on me, Ayame!" Naru said.

"Thanks. Now, about Masato. You have already realized we're in love with the same man. No matter what happens, this won't end well. I want you to know, no matter what happens, that I will have no hard feelings about what happens between us and Masato. If a miracle happens and Masato does end up loving one of us, I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I just want to say, may the best girl win." Ayame said as she held out her hand for Naru to shake on it.

Naru looked at Ayame in shock and then admiration before accepting her friends hand and shaking on it. Ayame was so strong to go through all of this. She realized they really did understand at least a portion of what the other was going through. Both had fallen in love with a terrible man, yet loved him anyway.

"May the best girl win."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Nephrite's mansion, Nephrite was once again trying to understand why the Dark Crystal wasn't reacting the way it was suppose to. It was suppose to help him find the Silver Crystal, not a silly girl filled with her silly emotions. Though, if it was because of love that it reacted, it explained why both Naru and Ayame appeared in the crystal. Both had declared their love to him.

After he returned he had gone simply gone to bed. His mind too muddle from all the surprises to think clearly. Now, he sat on a stone ornate chair. Leaning on one hand while the other held the source of his current problem. The Dark Crystal.

"I don't understand...why did the Dark Crystal react to Naru Osaka's energy? Is it the energy of her love for me?" Nephrite wondered.

Nephrite thought back and remembered what she said. How she had boldly declared she wouldn't let any harm come to him. Her smiling face also popped in. He would admit Naru Osaka was cute and her courage when she protected him when she had no powers what to speak of could be admired, but bottom line, he thought she was a fool. She never really knew him. Not like Ayame did.

Before he had gone to sleep he did think about why he had protected Naru from Yasha. He at first thought it was simply because he owed her for protecting him. But his mind wander to the promise he had made Ayame and how he considered Naru something akin to a little sister. It made sense to him. Even though he didn't want to think of it, Zoisite could be right. Perhaps he was getting attached to humans. Soon, he shook away such thoughts.

"Mmph! What nonsense." Nephrite said as he stood up. "Now that I think about it, Sailor Moon knew that girl quite well. Which means Naru Osaka most likely knows who Sailor Moon really is." He said aloud with a chuckle. "Watch out, Sailor Moon."

Then Nephrite's thoughts turned to the other source of endless confusion and problems. Ayame, who revealed herself as Sailor Gaea. Revealing her identity not only to Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars, who apparently didn't know about it, but also to him, her enemy. At first he thought he should tell Queen Beryl, but remembered the position he's in. The same position as Jadeite, who claimed he knew who the Sailor Guardians were, but Queen Beryl saw it as an excuse and whatever knowledge he held was lost as she sent him to Eternal Sleep.

He certainly didn't want to end up like Jadeite. No, if he was to avoid such an end, he had to bring results. Deep down, he was relived he couldn't tell Queen Beryl. He didn't want to reveal who she was to the Dark Kingdom. He remembered her pretty face, her pale light blue eyes, her atomic tangerine hair, her amazing personality, her sweet laugh, her adorable blush that would appear from time to time.

In all his existence, Nephrite had never spent so much time with someone merely because he enjoyed it. Or did he? There was still the endless questions and mysteries surrounding the visions he got when he was around her. Was there a time in the past he had a different Master, a sister, and a lover? It made him question his own loyalties to Queen Beryl. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't working for the Dark Kingdom.

Regardless of all of that, she was still a problem. Both had their own duties to do. He must help the Dark Kingdom conquer Earth and she must protect it. She was the Sailor Guardian that represented the planet after all. It wasn't like she could sit around and do nothing. Sooner or later they would have to fight. Probably sooner rather than later unfortunately.

He remembered what he had told the Sailor Guardians. He never asked for Ayame to protect him or fall in love with him. Yet his heart had changed it's tempo drastically when she confessed that she loved him. She revealed herself and fought against her comrades just for his sake. So he wouldn't get hurt.

Then he thought about how she defeated Yasha. Using a move he had never seen her use before or any of the other Sailor Guardians. Where did that burst of energy come from? Could it have come from the Silver Crystal and she unknowingly drew energy from it? Since she was a Sailor Guardian, it would make sense that the Moon Queen would have trusted it to one of them. Either way, he needed to investigate both matters. He could leave no stone unturned in his search of the Silver Crystal and he would find out Sailor Moon's identity.

Nephrite thought with a laugh.

However, Nephrite wasn't the only one making plans. Observing him, Zoisite stood hidden in the shadows.

'As I thought. That's the Dark Crystal, which can determine where the Silver Crystal's located.' Zoisite thought. He needed that crystal, but he couldn't get it from direct assaults on Nephrite. Yasha was proof of that. While Zoisite was stronger than Nephrite, there was a reason he was one of the Four Kings of Heaven. He was a skilled fighter and not to be underestimated. He would need to plan carefully to get the upper hand.

Zoisite watched as Nephrite left and did so himself. He needed to get some of his monsters for what he had in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time as Nephrite appeared at the Jewelry OSA-P. He appeared outside Naru Osaka's room on her balcony. The curtains hiding Naru from view while she slept unaware he was there. Taking out the Dark Crystal, he watched what it would do.

"Hmm... The Dark Crystal is reacting again...to the same girl." Nephrite observed. "Huh? I wonder if it's possible that the Silver Crystal could be inside the body of a human." He wondered as he released the glowing crystal as he made it float, go through the glass and curtain separating him from Naru's room and however over her.

Nephrite himself entered phasing into the room as he wondered why he didn't do that in the first place as the crystal did as he willed it and searched Naru for any signs of the crystal within her. Only to show absolutely nothing.

"It's not there. I'm not getting a reading. She doesn't carry the crystal." Nephrite said disappointed as he had his crystal return to him as he forced the light to go out. Making the room go dark again as he slipped out of the room and into the night.

Leaving before Naru briefly waking up and muttering "Mr. Sanjouin?" before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. None the wiser he had really been there.

Even though Naru had proven to not carry the Silver Crystal, Nephrite still had one other place he had to check. He could come back later to implement his plan to find Sailor Moon. However, he slightly dreaded this visit. How would she react to him appearing? It would be the first time they saw each other since last night. Would she come to her senses and do her duty as a Sailor Guardian and attack him? Would the others be there it ambush him?

He had no clue. It was times like these he wished the stars would tell him what to do or what they had planned for him. He first appeared outside of her house. So far there didn't seem like there was anyone guarding Ayame from him which infuriated him for some reason. Did they think him or no one else would come after her? They truly were incompetent.

With a sigh, he teleported into her room. Looking around, her room was neat and organized and he noticed her bookshelf filled with art books. He soon turned his gaze to Ayame who was sleeping in her bed. She wore a set of orange button up pajama long sleeved shirt and matching pants with an almost checkered design on them.

Looking at her, she seemed so cute and innocent. If someone had told him this girl was Sailor Gaea, he wouldn't have believed them. However, he had seen it with his own eyes. Taking out the crystal once again he checked for the crystal. Once again coming up with nothing. Perhaps the whole crystal was faulty from the beginning. Taking it back he noticed Ayame waking up.

He froze and Ayame cleared her eyes and looking around her room. She was shocked to see Nephrite.

"Nephrite." Ayame first said, surprised. Then her gaze hardened as she glared at him. "What do you want? Have you come here to kill me now that you know my secret?"

"No!" He said strongly, before he seemed surprised himself with how strongly he answered. Looking away he seemed as if he didn't know what else to say.

Ayame took the moment and observed him. He wore a different outfit than usual, which she assumed was his uniform for the Dark Kingdom. It was blue-grey suit with a yellow trim with epaulettes on his shoulders. Each one had what looked like a ruby imbedded in it. He also wore a black belt, tall black boots, white gloves, and his small yellow stud earrings.

Ayame softened as she looked at him. He seemed torn with himself and confused. "Then why are you here? Again, what do you want?" she asked.

"I came here to figure a few things out. Ever since I met you, I felt drawn to you. The feeling I've met you before, even though I never had. There would be times I would get these visions. Sometimes just brief glimpses, other times snippets of conversations with others. Back when we posed for that painting, the reason I asked where that pavilion was, it was because I had seen it before in one of my visions."

"I had a master who isn't the same ones I have at the Dark Kingdom. I had a sister. Yet, I can't remember when or where. What they looked like or what their names are or were. For as long as I can remember, I've always served the Dark Kingdom. These visions make me question everything I've ever known. I wanted to know if you had them too. Or if you knew why they happened at the very least." Nephrite explained his intentions.

"I've had some visions, but I don't know why or how. I'm not the one forcing us to see them. I'm just as clueless as you about them." Ayame answered.

Nephrite sighed as he leaned against the wall. The silence that had once been comfortable between them was awkward and strained. Ayame was confused why he didn't attack her of kidnap her to draw out the others.

"Ayame..." He softly called out to her, drawing her attention from her thoughts and back to him as he turned to look at her and stood at the edge of her bed.

"Yes?" Ayame asked. Wary of anything he might be trying to do.

"I can't lie to you or Naru any longer." Nephrite said as he looked at her. "I've never really lied to you, Ayame. I've kept secrets, as have you, but I just can't lie to you. I can't keep this secret anymore. I've never felt this way about anyone. The way I feel about you. In the Dark Kingdom, there's no love. In the world I've lived in, allies betray their allies. We kill each other for personal gain. I've never questioned. I just thought that was just how life was. I've never expected it to be any more than that."

"One of the visions I had, when they showed me my master, I had this feeling that I wasn't an expendable tool. I want that. You and Naru's love have opened my eyes. It has truly changed me. If the visions are true, I don't think I've always served the Dark Kingdom. I want to find out the truth and I won't find it in the Dark Kingdom. That monster you saw last night was one of my rival's monsters sent to spy on me. The ruler of the Dark Kingdom has had enough of my failures. I can't fight you, Ayame. I've come to you because I've been thinking about joining you and Sailor Moon to fight against the Dark Kingdom. Please." Nephrite said as he kneeled down next to her and begged her to believe him.

"I don't see why not." A voice said. Startling the both of them.

Looking at the edge of the bed, Actaeon came out from under it. Nephrite looked at the cat perplexed. It was an adult cat with tan fur. It's eyes were a crystal blue and what made it really stand out was a mark on it's forehead. It was the shape of a perfectly round circle with a cross in the center connected to the edges and red, yellow, green, and blue colors all blended together.

'Is this suppose to be her guard cat instead of guard dog?' Nephrite wondered. Somehow that cat seemed familiar to him. The energy it gave off was one he had felt before.

"What do you mean, Actaeon?" Ayame asked.

"If he wants to help us stop the Dark Kingdom, then let him is what I say. I believe we can trust him. Though, I'm not sure how Sailor Moon and her group would take the news. I think they'd warm up to the idea eventually. If you want to speak to her, I can take you to her. I know who Sailor Moon is." Actaeon explained.

"If you could lead me to her and help me explain everything I would greatly appreciate it." Nephrite said.

Actaeon nodded and as Nephrite got up Ayame got another vision, however this one wasn't as pleasant as any of the others.

It was a hot barren wasteland. The sky a blood red. The ground nothing but loose sand. Not a blade of grass to keep everything rooted. She couldn't hear any animals or insects. She feared she had gone deaf. Water was nonexistent. What seemed like a river bed was nothing more than a trench. Arid whispers of breezes brushed past her, kicking up dust and reeking of rot and death. Far off she could see flames of what might have been buildings. She could see what looked like...humans. Some appeared to be monsters of the Dark Kingdom. They were nothing but charred black corpses that seemed to have frozen themselves when what ever came here suddenly blasted. Like burnt paper...black and unmoving. They looked as if they would break apart with the next breeze. Then she heard it. A dark, haunting laughter of a woman's. A sort of specter appeared and laughed at Ayame. Raising a single hand, it fired at her and the rest of the once human figures. The blast wave hits them and they fly apart like leaves...

Then the blast began to consume her own flesh and she felt it to her bone. With a scream, she returned to reality as Nephrite held her and tried to shush her and calm her down.

"Ayame. Are you okay? What happened?" Nephrite asked.

"I...I saw it." Ayame answered as she was shaking in his arms.

"Saw what?" He asked as he dried her tears.

"Earth. Nothing existed. It was dead, everything was dead. Humans, animals, monsters. The specter. She killed them all." Ayame said as she burrowed further into his chest.

"She got another vision. An unpleasant one at that. I can show it to if you want." Actaeon offered.

Nephrite nodded and Actaeon's mark began to glow. Then a beam appeared on Nephrite's own forehead as before his eyes the vision appeared. He saw everything Ayame had seen and saw the monsters. When he saw the specter, he knew exactly who the mystery specter was. And he didn't like it one bit.

When it ended, Ayame had calmed down and Nephrite released her.

"We need to go talk to Sailor Moon. We'll be back soon, okay?" Actaeon told her.

Ayame nodded and Nephrite hesitated for a moment before kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. We won't let what you saw happen." He assured her.

With a wave farewell, Actaeon and Nephrite left.

Not far from the house, Zoisite watched what had happened.

"My, my. So, what do we have here? It seems he's fallen in love with his pet." Zoisite said mockingly.

"Master Zoisite..." One of his three monsters said.

"Were you listening? You heard what Nephrite said?" Zoisite asked.

"Heh, what a fool. Let's take him out, now." The monster said, impatiently.

"Now hold on a second. Remember, Nephrite is a powerful warrior. We need a plan in place before we pursue him. Let's begin by taking that girl hostage, and using her to lure him out." Zoisite schemed.

"As you wish." The monster complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the cat and the man headed towards Sailor Moon's home. Nephrite would give his companion a curious glance.

Who was this cat calling himself Actaeon? He seemed different than the other cat the always hung around Sailor Moon. Besides being talking cats, Actaeon and the other one were nothing alike. From the different colors to the symbols on their foreheads, there was a clear difference between them.

Nephrite couldn't shake the familiarity of the cat's voice or the aura around him. Finally, he had to ask. "You seem familiar to me. Have we met before?"

Actaeon looked up at him and then back at their path. "You could say that. However, we've never met as we are now. I was very different back then when we still knew each other. You'll just have to wait for more of answer later. We're here. Wait out here while I go and get her." the cat said as he gazed at the house they had come to a stop at.

Nephrite nodded as he leaded against a wall near the gate and thought about the vision he saw thanks to Actaeon. Why would Ayame have seen the true Queen of the Dark Kingdom? Why would everything be destroyed like it was. Was it a vision of the future? Had all of them been? He wondered if he could really go through with what he had originally planning with Sailor Moon.

Could he really betray Ayame like this? He thought back to his words and really considered them. Everything he said about the Dark Kingdom was true. If that vision was the future, should he do as he originally planned, then he didn't want a part of it since he clearly wasn't. The queen was going to betray them.

If this meeting went well, he thought of really doing what he had told Ayame. He had better chances of not being betrayed by the Sailor Guardians than the Dark Kingdom who he already had an enemy that wanted him gone. *Cough**Cough* Zoisite *Cough*.

While Nephrite debated his chances, Actaeon sighed as he began walking up to the house. "This isn't going to be pleasant." he said as he climbed up to Usagi's room. He began banging on the window with his own body. The cat hoped Sailor Moon or Luna were not deep sleepers. Nephrite was finally seeing the light and Actaeon wasn't going to lose him. This time Actaeon, Nephrite, and all the others would fight against the Dark Kingdom as they should have all those years ago.

But to do that, he needed Usagi to WAKE UP! "USAGI TSUKINO! WAKE UP ALREADY AND OPEN THIS WINDOW!" He yelled, growing impatient. Soon the light turned on and Usagi and Luna come to the window and opened it as he entered.

"Actaeon!" The two shouted as he shushed them and gestured towards the door. Silently saying be mindful of the others in the house sleeping.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night." Usagi whispered as she yawned.

"Sorry to interrupt your oh so precious beauty sleep!" Actaeon snapped at them. "I wouldn't have come here unless it was important. Nephrite came to Ayame's house."

Instantly, the previous drowsiness was wiped off their faces as they began questioning him. "What do you mean he came to Ayame's house!? Did he attack her? Is she alright?"

"Calm down! She's fine. Nephrite has changed. He spoke to Ayame and told her he wants to join us and fight against the Dark Kingdom. He loves Ayame and doesn't want to fight her. I told him I would let him speak to you. You are technically the leader of the Sailor Guardians and Luna here is your adviser. I wanted to tell you two first about this development. Please come out and talk to him. He's doomed if we do nothing. Just hear him out, that's all I ask." Actaeon explained.

Luna and Usagi look at each other before they debate their options. Looking back outside, Actaeon notices Nephrite moving away from the house and further down the road. 'What is he up to?' he wondered.

These thoughts were interrupted, however when Luna and Usagi came to a decision. "Okay, we'll hear him out. But there better be no funny business! We already called Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury and they'll be here as soon as they can." Usagi said.

"As long as you give him a chance, I don't care what you do. Now let's go." Actaeon said as he jumped out the window and waited for Usagi and Luna to come along. His eyes searching for Nerphrite.

Usagi soon changed and came outside with Luna. "Where is he?" Luna asked.

"He went down the road a little ways away from us. Follow me." Actaeon said as he bounded away as Usagi hurried after him.

Soon they were in an less habituated area as the road and the area around began to warp, twist and turn around them.

"Whoa! What's going on?! Oh, I get it! A monster's behind this! You don't scare me! Alright, where are you? Show yourself! Come out!" Usagi yelled. Seeing the monster wouldn't come out, Usagi impatiently yelled. "Fine! That's it! Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

Once her transformation was complete, they heard the voice of Nephrite as the road returned to normal. "Looks like my little trick worked."

"What?" Sailor Moon said, getting a bad feeling about this as Nephrite appeared in a column of flame. Gasping as she realized who it was behind it. "It's Nephrite!"

As Nephrite landed on the ground he spoke, "So, Sailor Moon is actually Usagi Tsukino! Seeing is believing. Thank you Actaeon, for leading me to her."

"Nephrite! What do you think you're doing?!" Actaeon cried out.

"Oh, no! Listen, please don't tell anyone that I'm Sailor Moon! Let's just keep this between you and me! Please, I'm beggging you!" Sailor Moon cried.

Nephrite got serious as he began walking closer. "I'm not going to tell anyone, so relax. I did this to make sure Actaeon wasn't trying to trick me with some other girl."

"What?!" Luna, Actaeon, and Sailor Moon asked.

"Where I come from, lies and deceit are a common thing. I'm risking a lot by joining you. I just wanted to make sure there was no funny business." Nephrite explained.

"Phew! You had me worried there." Actaeon said.

"Sorry for calling you out so late, but it's important. Originally, I was planning to kill you, Sailor Moon." Nephrite said as he stopped and stood right in front of Sailor Moon.

"WHAT!?" Sailor Moon screamed. Causing Nephrite to cover his ears.

"I said originally! That doesn't mean I'm going to kill you now! Though, your screams are certainly killing my eardrums. However, after I saw a vision, one I think is of the future, I can't let a future like that happen. I really want to join the Sailor Guardians against the Dark Kingdom." Nephrite explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, once Actaeon and Nephrite left, Ayame decided to contact Jing and Nanami and tell them the good news.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" Jing said as she yawned.

"Yeah, it's the middle of the night. You're my friend and all, but this better be important." Nanami said grouchy.

"It is. Nephrite was here. He's decided to turn against the Dark Kingdom and join us. Join the Sailor Guardians. Actaeon has taken him to meet with Sailor Moon as we speak. They're going to try and convince her to let him join. I wanted you guys to know. Nephrite... he said that I've changed him. That I've helped him see the Dark Kingdom was wrong. Can you believe it?" Ayame said.

Both Jing and Nanami were silent before either spoke.

"OMG! That's amazing and good news for you. Congrats! Now the two of you can be together!" Jing said.

"I'm glad for you. Still, there are some problems. He may have changed, but that doesn't mean Jing and I have completely forgiven him for what he did to Kijin and Hiromi." Nanami said.

"I know. A part of me is still upset about Mika, but now we can at least give him the chance to make up for what he did. Thank you both so much for understanding and supporting me." Ayame said.

"Don't mention it. You helped convince me to ask Kijin out and you supported me. This is the least I can do." Jing answered.

Ayame smiled as she looked out her window before she screamed. Bursting through her window two monsters charged at her.

"Ayame!" "Ayame!" Her friends cried out over the communicator as the monsters grabbed her before she could do anything to counterattack.

One of them monsters knocking her out and her world being enveloped by darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Luna, Sailor Moon, Actaeon, and Nephrite. Nephrite's attention was drawn away as he heard the screams of two girls. Ayame and Naru.

'Those voices...' Nephrite thought as he looked back in the direction of Ayame's house. Worry and panic evident on his face.

Actaeon also seemed to notice the sound as his head whipped back in the same direction.

"What's wrong, Nephrite?" Luna asked.

"Something's wrong and I'm hoping, I'm dead wrong. It seems I have some business to attend to. Go check Naru Osaka's house. You might want to contact the others." Nephrite said as he disappeared once again in a column of fire and first headed over to Ayame's house.

Quickly leaving the scene, the two monsters that captured Ayame quickly joined the monster who grabbed Naru. Quickly heading to an abandoned building to wait for their prey to walk right into their trap. By the time Luna and Sailor Moon arrived the monster had already left.

"We're too late! We have to inform the Sailor Guardians, immediately!" Luna cried out.

When Nephrite arrived back at Ayame's, he couldn't believe the mess it was in from the way it looked prior to him leaving. Shards of glass were scattered everywhere as the wind entered through and blew the curtains. Ayame's belongings scatter and the bed rumpled. He noticed a note on the bed and picking it up read it.

"They want Dark Crystal in exchange for Ayame Mascari and Naru Osaka. This has to be the work of Zoisite." Nephrite assumed. Who else would have the gall to try and threaten him? Who else had a personal score to settle with Nephrite? Who else in the Dark Kingdom knew about his connection to Ayame? Why both girls? But why go after Naru?

"What a fool." Nephrite said. He would go after them. He knew it was a trap, but none the less he would go. No one messed with anything important to him and got away with it! He would make that clear and would rescue Ayame. Along with Naru.

Ayame, the girl who changed him, the one he truly cared about. He would stop at nothing to get her back. He thought as he clenched the note in his hand a watched it burn in his fury. No matter what it took, he would see to it Ayame was safe and rescued from Zoisite's minions. He would also rescue Naru as well. Naru was a treasured friend of Ayame's and he'd grown fond of her. It was all his fault and this would only be the beginning of him correcting the mistakes he had made once in the name of the Dark Kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look who's awake." A voice said. Around Ayame were three monsters. Each one reminded Ayame of a different plant and from their long ears to perhaps sprites of said plants.

The one in the middle had black eyes, light brown hair, and chalk white skin, and she wore a light purple suit covering her mouth. She had round purple earrings that reminded her of a perfectly rounded purple grape. Wrapped around her looked like the branches of said plant. Her left arm completely made of the branches. Leaves on her creating a fancy sleeve.

The one on Ayame's left had dark blue/black hair, black eyes, and chalk white skin, and she wore a pale green suit like her leader's that covered the bottom half of her face. Her earrings were three bell shaped objects that fitted into each other the lower it went down.

The last one on Ayame's right had black eyes, red and dark purple hair, and chalk white skin, and she wore a mostly yellow suit. Parts of it reminded her of an iris.

"Who are you!?" Ayame asked as she glared at them.

"I'm Grape." The middle one answered.

"I'm Suzuran." The one on the left answered.

"I'm Housenka." The one on the right answered.

"Now, be quiet like a good hostage like your little friend over there and we'll get along quite nicely." Grape said as she sat on the bar table. Suzuran walked closer to the stairs possibly leading to the entrance, while Housenka stood close to her.

Ayame's eyes went over beside her and to her surprise was Naru. She looked confused and scared, but also relived she wasn't alone in all of this. Ayame wondered who was behind this. It's couldn't be Nephrite. If he wanted to hold her ransom for the others, he could have taken her himself and there would be no need to drag Naru into all of this. Maybe these guys worked for one of the rivals Nephrite mentioned, and they were doing this to get back at him. They said hostage so maybe he had something they want?

Luckily, it didn't seem as if they knew she was Sailor Gaea. But unfortunately, that meant unless she wanted to reveal herself to them, there was nothing she do to free herself or Naru. Even then, it would be three on one and they could try to threaten her with Naru's safety. Either way, she had to just hope Nephrite or Jing and Nanami to come and find her.

"Nephrite better get here quick." Grape said bored.

"Do you honestly think he's going to come rescue these humans?" Housenka asked.

"Hmph! Well, if he doesn't, I guess we'll be forced to eliminate them." Suzuran said.

"The poor thing. She looks so frightened." Housenka said chuckling as she looked at Naru.

Ayame gritted her teeth as she glared at the monster. 'If only I could transform into Sailor Gaea. Even if I did fight them and manage to chase them away, these monsters will tell the one in charge of this.' She thought bitterly.

"Hm?" One of them said as they noticed the creaking of the door leading out. Slowly coming down the stairs, appeared Nephrite. A serious look on his face as he looked at the three monsters.

Ayame brightened upon seeing him as the monsters gasped at seeing him. Probably thinking he wouldn't have actually come.

"Nephrite, you came!" Naru exclaimed.

Ayame decided to poke fun at him saying, "You're late. Sorry I'm not getting up to greet you. I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Nephrite's stoic face twitched a bit, probably wanting to smile at her joke despite the time and place.

Housenka was the first into action as threw dozens of red orbs that began exploding as she yelled. "Die!"

Nephrite quickly jumped into the air to avoid it as Suzuran released a high pitched frequency attack as he landed on the ground as the dust began to settle from Housenka's attack. Followed by another barrage of Housenka's attacks.

"Did we get him?!" Housenka asked.

Ayame was slightly worried as she heard Naru gasping in fear of Nephrite's fate. She had faith however in his capabilities. Besides, didn't these monsters know asking if you got him was jinxing it? He was certain to be alright.

The dust cleared to reveal she had missed as Nephrite shot out of the dust and punched Suzuran in the gut, quickly followed by Housenka. Both grunting in pain. Nephrite then turned his attention to Grape as he charged at her.

Grape saw him coming as she launched her right arm of vines at him.

"Look out!" Ayame warned.

The attack missing as it hit the opposite wall as Grape hurried to detach her arm and get it back to it's original length. Nephrite summoned a sword in his right hand as Grape had no time to dodge or ran as she was backed into a wall. Nephrite soon cornered her as he plunged the sword in to the wall right by her head. Grape gasping as it barely missed her head and neck. Glancing at the blade that nearly insured her death, Grape looked into the unforgiving eyes of Nephrite as he angled the sword across her neck. Absolutely still for fear of the blade.

"I've got a message for you to deliver to Zoisite. I'm not giving up the Dark Crystal." Nephrite he said simply as he withdrew the blade from the wall and Grape clutched her neck and began gasping and panting in relief.

'Zoisite?' Ayame wondered.

Turning away from Grape, Nephrite looked over at Ayame and Naru. Glad both were safe and no harm was done to them. Using his blade he cut the ropes and helped them up. Naru, being shaken by the whole ordeal needed Nephrite to carry her out as the left the building. Ayame was slightly jealous, but she knew Naru wasn't use to the dangers of the Dark Kingdom as she was and let it slide.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanjouin... for coming to save us." Naru said.

"My real name is Nephrite. Masato Sanjouin was a persona I created while I acted in the human world. Please use my real name." Nephrite gently corrected her.

"I can't believe I let them catch me so easily. They just came out of nowhere." Ayame said as they walked.

"It's not your fault, Ayame and you shouldn't be thanking me, Naru." Nephrite said as he continued to look straight ahead and walk. "If both of you didn't know me, this wouldn't have happened." Letting out a sigh, he looked Naru and Ayame at a glance through the corners of his eyes. "I'm truly a terrible being. I haven't been honest to you, Naru. I've lied to you this whole time. And knowing myself, I may continue to lie to you. And you Ayame, before I saw that vision, I wanted to have Actaeon lead me to Sailor Moon so I could kill her. I nearly betrayed your trust and for that, I'm sorry."

"That's okay with me. As long as you always remain by my side... I can live with the lying." Naru said as she as she snuggled into his chest.

Ayame gave him a small smile as she touched his shoulder to make him look at her. "But you didn't. You didn't kill Sailor Moon and you came to save us. Now you really do see the Dark Kingdom is wrong and you want to join the Sailor Guardians. You're not that bad. Otherwise, Naru and I wouldn't have seen the good in you and fallen in love with you. We're glad to have met you Nephrite and I'm sure Naru will agree with me that we wouldn't change it for the world. So don't be too hard on yourself." Ayame assured him.

Nephrite smiled before they heard Naru gasping. "Oh no! You've been injured!" She said as she noticed a long cut on his right arm.

"It's alright." Nephrite assured her as Ayame walked to the other side to get a better look at it. Green blood oozing out. It was then she knew Nephrite truly wasn't human.

"It's not alright. This happened to you because of us. We have to hide from those women, before they find us again." Naru as she struggled out of Nephrite's arms and he was forced to let her down. Looking around as if Grape, Housenka, and Suzuran were right around the corner.

Naru did have a point. Those three wouldn't give up that easily. They would come back and this time, smarter about their tactics.

"Do you sense any monsters nearby?" Ayame asked.

When Nephrite shook his head no, Ayame quickly transformed. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!" Soon revealing Sailor Gaea as she smiled at them.

"I'm not going to let those creeps get on the drop on me so easily. If they come after us again, I'll be ready to fight. Now, let's go." Sailor Gaea urged them.

Naru quickly nodded as she lead them into Juban park.

Wandering deep into the park, away from the sidewalks, Naru led the trio to a tree where Nephrite leaded against the tree and sat down. Ayame remained standing and kept a look out for the monsters.

"You'll need to take off your jacket." Naru said as she kneeled beside him.

"Alright." Nephrite complied as he undid the button and the belt holding it in place.

Naru began grunting as she took her pajama shirt in her teeth and her hands as she torn her shirt. Once his jacket was off, underneath was a long sleeved purple shirt. They torn off the right one as Naru took the strips of cloth from her shirt and used them as bandages as she wrapped them around his shoulder.

"I just don't understand it. Even now, I'm confused how you both can be so calm about all this." Nephrite said gaining both girls attention. "My blood is green. I'm not even human. I'm responsible for attempting to hurt those you care about. Monsters have kidnapped you in the middle of the night from your beds. I've lied to you. I've tried to kill Sailor Moon and was going to try again. I'm not different from the monsters who attacked you. How is it that you both can say you love me? None of this would have happened if we had never met. It probably would have been better that way, none of this would of happened and you wouldn't be in danger right now."

"Nephrite you dummy." Naru said with a giggle.

"What? What's so funny? Why am I a dummy?" Nephrite asked as he pouted. Causing both girls to laugh out loud. Though, eventually the laughter was contagious and he laughed along with them.

"That's what love is about. Getting close to someone, learning about them, and accepting them for who they are. It doesn't matter to us if your blood is green, red, or even yellow. We just love you and we can't help it. Even if we could, I wouldn't change a thing." Naru said as she continued her work.

"She's right. Like I said before, I wouldn't change it for the world. Besides, I'm still a Sailor Guardian, you know. Even if you never existed, I would still be facing the Dark Kingdom. Or if you still existed and if I still lived in Italy, I still think you would have met Naru and she would be the one to help you see the light about the Dark Kingdom. Nephrite, to be honest... I'd rather die by the hands of a monster than live a hundred years without knowing you." Sailor Gaea said.

Nephrite stared at them before breaking into a smile. "Thank you. For loving someone like me."

Soon Naru was done with the bandage and Nephrite tested it out by moving his arm.

Nephrite grunted a little before saying. "Thank you, Naru."

Naru then settled down beside him as Sailor Gaea thought of something.

"Hey, Nephrite?" Sailor Gaea asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Naru and I have been spilling our guts out about how we feel since last night. I think it's high time you start telling us how you feel." Sailor Gaea said in a teasing voice though her eyes showed she was serious about the question.

"You're absolutely right, Sailor Gaea! Come on, Nephrite. It's only fair you tell you how you feel." Naru said catching on to the teasing and added in. Putting Nephrite on the spot as he squirmed under the two girls gaze.

"Tell us how you feel about me and Naru. Don't worry we won't get angry. We really want and need to know." Sailor Gaea said.

Nephrite sighed as he leaded his head against the tree and thought for a moment.

"When I first met Ayame, I felt drawn to her. Ayame was different from other humans. Mature for her age. Responsible and she didn't just fall for me because of my looks. I would get these visions at times. These are some of the things that drew me in. I wanted to know more. We began to spend time together even when I didn't have a reason to. At the time I was sending my monsters after people and that was all. There was no need to get close to Ayame, yet I did it anyway. For the first time I spent time with someone without an ulterior motive behind it. The feelings I have for her have only grown and now I'm glad I've decided to leave the Dark Kingdom. For myself and for her."

"As for you Naru, I guess I felt drawn to you as well but it was always a weaker pull. The times I interacted with you I did it because I was trying to use you. At the Mall, I thought you were Sailor Moon and were on to me about the love letters. At the Ball, I needed someone to get close to the princess so my monster could get the treasure. I called you yesterday because I thought you could lead me to something. I was wrong to use you like that time and time again. However, I've grown attached and fond of you. I find you cute, but I fear I don't feel as strongly about as you do about me." Nephrite concluded.

It was silent as both girls absorbed the information. Until Naru broke the silence.

"Why Ayame?" Naru asked. There was no bitterness in her voice as she asked. Perhaps a hint of disappointment. But over all, just simple acceptance and curiosity of wanting to know why.

Nephrite looked Naru in the eye as he answered. "Because, I love her."

Due to the topic at hand, Sailor Gaea had shifted her focus and no longer watched out for the enemy. This proved to be a fatal mistake. Before she knew what had happened, Nephrite pulled on her arm and tossed her over his to the other side having already pushed Naru away.

Standing up he faced the enemy, only for Grape to land a direct attack to his chest. Five wooden rods plunging into his chest and sticking out on the other side. Naru and Sailor Gaea gasped in shock. Sailor Gaea freezing in shock and horror. The attack forcing him back on the ground as he grunted in pain.

"What have you done to him?!" Naru yelled at Grape as a portion of the rods glowed before detaching from the rest of Grape's arm. Leaving the rods within him as they began crackling with electricity.

"You let your guard down. Those thorns will drain your energy until you meet your death." Grape explained as Housenka and Suszuran joined her floating above them in the air. Giggling at Nephrite's misfortune. "A fitting end for a traitor." she said.

"If you don't want us to kill the girls, too, then hand over the Dark Crystal." Grape explained as the three reached the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute. Only one of the two girls is here. Where did the other girl go? And when did a Sailor Guardian get here?! Nephrite! Not only have you fallen for a human, but you now you're working along side the enemy?! Does your treachery know no end!?" Housenka pointed out.

"She's not here. I sent her home. And Nephrite is be far more honorable than you three pathetic excuses for shrubbery!" Sailor Gaea yelled back at them. Furious at the monsters causing Nephrite pain and herself for not spotting the enemy before hand.

"You can have it. Get out of here, now." Nephrite relented the crystal as he ordered Naru and Sailor Gaea to leave.

"No!" Naru shouted. Sharing Sailor Gaea's thought exactly.

"Run away!" Nephrite repeated.

"I won't!" Naru as she went over to him to try and get a hold of the thorns that caused him pain. Only for him to try and push them away.

"Get it through your thick skull already! We're not leaving you behind! You're not part of the Dark Kingdom anymore! You're with the Sailor Guardians now and we don't leave each other behind! And we don't take no for an answer!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

Soon both girls grabbed hold of the same thorns and tried to pull them out as the light that traveled the length of the thorns began discharging energy at them. Since Sailor Gaea wore gloves she was partially protected, but even she felt the crackling energy of the thorns. Naru wasn't as lucky as it began to hurt her hands.

"Fools. Do you really think pathetic humans like you can pull those thorns out?" Grape asked. Her and the others enjoying the show.

"Give it up! You have to get out of here! Just leave me. You've done enough." Nephrite said, having already given up and resigned to his fate. Sweating from the pain and drain of the thorns.

"Shut up! What's the point of having power if you can't save the ones you care about?! No matter what happens, WE'RE GOING TO SAVE YOU!" Sailor Gaea yelled as tears flowed from her eyes.

Nephrite looked at her sadly as he then felt something. Gasping as the thorns were being pulled out of his body.

"Impossible!" Grape yelled.

"Nephrite, don't die! Hold on, please!" Naru begged as she cried.

Housenka grunted as readied her attack. Clearly not liking the change of events and about to put an end to it. "I'm going to finish you all off! Now die!"

Naru and Sailor Gaea had nearly forgotten the monsters as they focused on helping Nephrite. Their backs turned to them. Nephrite, through his pain, saw the attack coming and quickly moved both girls underneath him and used him own body as a shield.

Naru trembled as she opened her eyes and looked up at Nephrite. "Huh?"

Sailor Gaea could only stare in shock as she noticed the damage Nephrite had taken in their stead. Most of his back and left arm were now exposed from the fiery blast. His skin burned and blood coating the flesh. The smell and just the sheer amount of damage to the one she loved made her want to be sick.

"Naru, Sailor Gaea, are you alright?" Nephrite barely whispered as he grunted in pain. Even at times like this, he was more concerned about them than himself. Soon his strength and threshold for pain giving out as his eyes rolled back and he landed on top of them.

"Nephrite?!" Naru and Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Well done, you three." Zoisite said as he appeared in a tornado of petals. Sailor Gaea looked away from Nephrite to see who she assumed was the three monsters boss. "The plan worked. The Dark Crystal is ours." He said as Sailor Gaea noticed the crystal Nephrite once had flew into the man's hand.

The man had long light blond hair which he keeped in a pony tail. He wore a uniform, the same as Nephrite only with green instead of the yellow lines Nephrite had. He was missing the epaulettes so Sailor Gaea assumed he was in a similar position as Nephrite, but not as experienced. He had olive green eyes and matching stud earrings. His hair tie was turquoise.

"My, my. Just look at you now, Nephrite. How the mighty have fallen. First you fall in love with a human and then you join the Sailor Guardians. Looks like you favorite pet has even abandoned you. How pitiful." Zoisite mocked.

'He'll pay for this...' Sailor Gaea thought as she begun to see red. "YOU! It's because of you everything has happened! You hurt Nephrite! Damn you! Remember my name, it's Sailor Gaea! Dawn's Rose!" She screamed as she got up and attacked Zoisite.

The attack flying at him. Luckily for him, he managed to move out of the way for it not to be a killing blow. Though it missed it's main objective, it gave Zoisite wounds that would no doubt leave a scar. On his right upper arm up to his shoulder, the attack cut through his jacket and into his arm.

"ARGH!" He yelled as he clutched his injury.

"You'll regret the day you came across me! I promise you that! And that wound will remind you!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Curse you, you witch! You will die right beside that worthless traitor! Queen Beryl will give quite the reward for killing a Sailor Guardian. I'm sure he wants to die with the ones he loves, but we can't wait. Give him a good beating to finish him off and that Sailor Guardian!" Zoisite ordered him monsters as he disappeared. Probably to go and tend to his wounds.

"Damn you, Zoisite." Nephrite said as he glared in the direction Zoisite had disappeared.

Naru shook as she looked in fear of the monsters. Sailor Gaea moved into position to attack her opponents. She being the only one well enough or capable to fight back.

Grape chuckling in anticipation of the cruel actions they intended to do. "This should be fun."

Nephrite attempted to get off Naru as he grunted in pain and told Naru and Sailor Gaea what to do. "Run!"

"No!" Naru refused.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Hm?" Grape said as she looked where the voice came from.

Sailor Moon wasn't alone as Sailor Gaea saw the silhouettes of Sailor Mars, Mercury, Zephyrus, and Notus.

"How dare you mess with people who are in love! That's truly despicable!" Sailor Moon declared.

"The Sailor Guardians!" Grape yelled in disgust.

"And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said her catch phrase.

"Douse yourself in water and repent!" Sailor Mercury ordered.

"In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" Sailor Mars warned.

"In the name of the west wind, I'll blow you away!" Sailor Zephyrus yelled.

"In the name of the south wind, I'll burn you to the ground!" Sailor Notus yelled.

"Alright, we'll deal with you, first! Die!" The three monsters yelled as the launched their attacks. Sailor Gaea unable to because of fear of hitting her comrades.

The girls screaming as the jumped away from Grape's thorn attack. Sailor Moon trembling from Suzuran's frequency attack and screaming as Housenka threw her red exploding orbs at them.

Sailor Zephyrus yelled out, "Gentle Hurricane!" and blew a few right back at the monsters as Sailor Mercury shouted "Bubble Spray!" to deactivate the rest as they fell useless the ground. "Now's our chance!"

"What?!" The monsters yelled through the fog. "Where'd they go?!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon each got into position as they began the first lines of their attacks.

"Fire!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Moon Tiara!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Soul!" Sailor Mars finished as shot the fiery ball of doom at the enemy.

"Action!" Sailor Moon shouted as she threw it. The two attacks combining as they hit the three monsters. Gasping and screaming as they were reduced to dust. Sailor Gaea had wanted to finish them, but she was just glad those monsters got what they deserved. Besides, she had more important matters to attend to.

"Nephrite, we're safe now." Naru said as she supported him. Looking up at the sky, Sailor Gaea noticed it was almost dawn.

"Sailor Moon...Sailor Guardians..." Nephrite trailed off. Getting the attention of all the girls

"Yes?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Forgive me for all the trouble I've caused you. I had hoped to make up for my mistakes, but it seems I won't be able to fulfill that wish." Nephrite said only to grunt in pain again.

Sailor Moon gasped, figuring out what he was saying. "No! Don't die!" She begged.

"Sailor Gaea, it's time to use the glove." Actaeon said as he walked up to them.

"Do you think it will work this time?" Sailor Gaea said as she looked at the glove on her arm. Everytime she'd tried to train with it, it never responded. Only whispering not yet.

"Check and see." He said.

Sailor Gaea closed her eyes and listened once again. This time, the whispers were shouts. Eager and concerned. "Heal the fallen general of Earth! Heal the fallen general of Earth! We must help him. Gaea Rejuvenating Kiss! Gaea Rejuvenating Kiss! The time is now! The time is now!" They shouted.

Sailor Gaea opened her eyes and now with the voices answer and permission she knew what to do.

"Before I do this, it's time we all knew our true identities with no enemies around. All this time, we haven't known who we were fighting side by side with. I think it's time we corrected that. You know I'm Ayame Mascari. But who are you?" Sailor Gaea asked.

Sailor Moon was the first one to tell them her name. "I'm Usagi Tsukino." Causing Naru and Sailor Gaea to be shocked.

Next was Sailor Mercury. "I'm Ami Mizuno."

Followed by Sailor Mars. "Rei Hino."

Then Sailor Zephyrus. "Jing Lin." Causing Usagi, Rei, and Ami to be shocked.

Finally Sailor Notus. "And I'm Nanami Kojima! You met me the other day when you came to the studio and Hiromi." She explained.

Naru heard all their names and couldn't be more shocked. Usagi and her friends. All her friends were Sailor Guardians. It certainly explained a few things. Actaeon turned his attention to Naru and quickly his symbol on his head glowed and the beam shot out and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Naru! What are you doing to her?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Calm down! She's just sleeping. She's seeing an illusion. It's for her own protection right now." He explained as they calmed down.

Sailor Gaea kneeled in front of Nephrite. "Tell me, if you had a second chance, would you choose to be a human and have no connections with the Dark Kingdom?" she asked.

"If I could have one like that, I certainly would. I would make up for all my mistakes. Most of all to you." He answered.

Sailor Gaea smiled and nodded. "You've chosen wisely. I couldn't have asked for a better man to fall in love with." Leaning in she whispered "Gaea Rejuvenating Caressing Kiss." As she kissed him on the lips. Closing their eyes. A glow surrounded them.

The others watched in awe as the thorns were pushed out of Nephrite's shoulder and the holes left behind slowing closing in behind them. The burns receding to show flawless skin. His blood, which was once green, turned red.

The kiss ended and as Nephrite opened his eyes. Sailor Gaea noticed the whites of his eyes turned fully white from the original tinted color they were previously. Then his eyes fluttered closed and after all the pain he endured, he was finally able to rest his weary body. Falling into deep unconsciousness.

Sailor Gaea sighed, feeling drained from using that power to heal his grave injuries. She looked up to her companions.

"I need help." Sailor Gaea said as she tried to get up, despite wanting to fall unconscious herself. "I've erased all connections and negative energy he had of the Dark Kingdom. They'll think he's dead, but they'll be back someday. We need to get him into hiding. And we need to get Naru home. It's been a long night for all of us."

"We can't taking him back to his base. Something tells me the Dark Kingdom already know about it and will be crawling all over the place searching for things to steal. Zoisite would probably look there." Actaeon said.

"Luckily, for all of you, I prepared a place to use as a sort of hideout. It's an abandoned apartment building. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, you two take Naru home. Sailor Moon, help Sailor Gaea get home. Her parents are worried about her. Sailor Notus and Sailor Zephyrus, get Nephrite and follow me. Sailor Gaea's right. It has been a long night and we can talk about this more later." Actaeon said as he issued out orders.

Seeing nothing better to do, the girls quickly did as he said. Sailor Gaea cast one last look at Nephrite before she left with Sailor Moon. That night, each one of them learned something new. They weren't sure what was going to happen after this night, nearly morning, but they knew one thing was sure, their quest had only just begun.


	12. Jupiter

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

In the depths of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was alone in a dark chamber. The chamber was mostly empty except for a stone platform that hanged over a chiasm and just ahead was her master. The true ruler of the Dark Kingdom. Sealed away long ago by the Moon Kingdom. Hanging from the ceiling looked like a grotesque, misshapen skull of some huge monster. Empty eye sockets with a giant jewel implanted in its head. Hanging from it maw looked in what one could describe appears to be as a giant cocoon only sideways. The great ruler inside along with a type of liquid.

Kneeling on the platform, Queen Beryl spoke to her master. "Awaken, Great Ruler... To you, I offer vital energy. Hear my plea and awaken once more. Great Ruler of ours, now is the time! Arise! Oh Great One!" A ball of energy was in Beryl's hands as she offered it and the energy hitting the jewel. The dark room lighting up as the cocoon began to move and a groaning noise was heard.

Queen Beryl gasped, pleased the energy was working.

"So, it seems as if the energy from the humans has stirred me from my long sleep." The one known as Queen Metalia observed.

"Yes, Great Ruler! What an auspicious moment. How we have waited for this to happen!" Queen Beryl said ecstatic yet respectful as she bowed lower. .

"But it is not enough. I can feel myself being drawn back into a deep sleep..." Queen Metalia warned.

"Yes..." Queen Beryl answered.

"You must locate the Legendary Silver Crystal, at once! Without that Silver Crystal, it will be impossible for me to make my resurrection complete!" Queen Metalia reminded her servant.

"We're searching for it, but it has not yet been found!" Queen Beryl explained.

"When the Seven Great Monsters are revived together with the Rainbow Crystals, only then will the Legendary Silver Crystal shine brightly enough to be found!" Queen Metalia explained.

"Ahh! Oh course!" Queen Beryl brightened and bowed in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in Japan, Actaeon was making his way to the apartment building after he saw Ayame leave for school. Three days ago when Ayame had returned home, to say her parents had been worried was an understatement. When they asked what happened, she told them she had been kidnapped and saved by the Sailor Guardians and they bought the story. Blaming Sailor Guardians and mostly just relieved to have Ayame back safe and sound. They cleaned up the glass and had to place cardboard over it until they could replace them.

Later all the Sailor Guardians met up at the Hikawa shrine to talk about everything. He explained to them since Nephrite was dead, he had to make it believable in case the enemy was still watching Naru. He revealed the vision he made Naru see was his death. Usagi and some of the others had been upset by the news, but relented when they understood it was for her safety.

Until the Dark Kingdom was defeated, Nephrite had to stay dead. People didn't go looking for the dead. He promised them he would reveal the truth afterwards when it was safe. Ayame was surprised Usagi, Rei, and Ami were the other Sailors, but in a way, it made sense. It explained why Usagi started getting to know them and hung out with them without asking her and Naru to join them. It was Sailor business. Jing and Nanami were happy to get to know them and now with all the secrets out of the way, they could get to know each other.

And Rei asked Nanami for special drawings from the Sailor V movie, but she didn't mind.

Since that night, Naru had refused to go to school. Meanwhile, Jing and Nanami had gotten Nephrite to the apartment Actaeon had taken the time to somewhat prepare. It was a room on the ground floor and it wasn't much, but it was better than being out in the open. It had a gas stove, a cot he had managed to find someone throwing out. Blankets from a second hand thrift store he happened to drag away. He even found a cooler to keep bottled water that the girls bought. Since the building was abandoned, there wasn't any power for a fridge.

When Nephrite came to, he couldn't really complain. The girls mostly bought some food for him and anything else he needed over the last few days, and Actaeon was the one to bring it to him. They couldn't risk someone seeing the girls and getting suspicious. But one of the reasons Actaeon choose this place was because someone had started a garden and left a lot of plants behind. So that covered some of the food.

Actaeon still needed to talk to Nephrite and what he remembered. Entering the apartment, Actaeon found him gazing out the window of the one room apartment. Shirtless with his jacket wrapped around his shoulders. Looking up, Nephrite smiled at the cat.

"Hello there, kitty cat. Come to play?" Nephrite teased as he help out a piece of grass for Actaeon to play and chase.

"I may have the form of a cat, but that doesn't excuse you to just toy with me! You knew perfectly well who I am now and I deserve some respect! So stop it already! It's been three days already!" Actaeon shouted.

"Sorry, 'Actaeon'. What type of name is that anyway?" Nephrite asked as he took out a water bottle.

"It's just a name. I couldn't use my real name in the beginning, otherwise I would have been skinned alive. If they could anyway. So what's it like to be human again?" Actaeon asked.

"Boring mostly. Since I'm in hiding, there isn't much I can do. Masato Sanjouin can't be walking around either. I've tested my powers and it seems even after the energy of the Dark Kingdom was removed, I still have my original powers from the Silver Millennium days. I still can't believe what I've done." Nephrite said, looking depressed.

"You're not the only one, Nephrite. Me and the others were all brainwashed by the enemy. We all did terrible things. I'm just glad we were able to save you in time. It'll be harder to save Zoisite, Kunzite, and fully free myself from their clutches." Actaeon said.

"But! What I did to Ayame-!" Nephrite started until Actaeon cut him off.

"What's done is done! We can't change the past. Enjoy this new life and make up for what you did. Spend every breath in atonement. Just don't feel sorry for yourself. It gets you nowhere." Actaeon said.

Nephrite calmed down and with a sigh nodded in agreement. Then he chuckled. "To think, our master, the princess, and my sister have been reborn. Naru, my little sister. She still wears a bow in her hair after all this time. To think she fell in love with me. When I'm able to return and everyone remembers, she'll be shocked."

"She always did have a slight big brother complex." Actaeon laughed along with him.

"How is Ayame and Naru?" Nephrite asked.

"Naru is mourning and Ayame is doing well. She's always asking how you are and if she can visit you. I've been thinking of letting you two write letter to keep in touch or giving you another communicator since the other two aren't here yet." Actaeon explained.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Nephrite said as he began petting Actaeon.

"Would you cut that out!" Actaeon shouted, breaking the peaceful moment. Nephrite just laughing at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back At the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl had returned to her throne room and was speaking to her last members of the Four Kings of Heaven. Kunzite and Zoisite. When Zoisite returned, he had treated his wound, though having only been three days, still hurt him. Thanks to their powers and technology, it healed well enough he would still be able to fulfill his duties. But like Sailor Gaea warned, it was scarred. He had handed the crystal over to her. Even she didn't know why it did the things Zoisite reported it did, but she fixed that.

Now, Queen Beryl was making an important announcement. Finally, they had a lead on the Silver Crystal. At least Nephrite was good for something as he gave them something valuable to help locate the Rainbow Crystals.

"When the Seven Great Monsters and the Rainbow Crystals are revived together, then the Legendary Silver Crystal will be found!" Queen Beryl went of to explain.

"I remember everything about the Seven Great Monsters. They were the strongest of our Allies. But they were sealed away eons ago by our enemy." Kunzite stated.

"Your memory serves you well. The legendary Seven Great Monsters were the most powerful warriors of all! Until that day when we suffered a great loss to our enemy! Those cowards sealed away the Seven Great Monsters into separate fragments of the Legendary Silver Crystal and then banished them to Earth. Those seven fragments are known as the Rainbow Crystals..." Queen Beryl explained to her court and those who didn't know.

"Rainbow Crystals..." Kunzite trialed off.

"So what's become of the Seven Great Monsters?" Zoisite asked.

"They lost their memory of once being monsters and they have been reborn as humans." Kunzite explained to his pupil.

"I see. So if we remove these Rainbow Crystals from the reborn humans, will it lead us to the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Zoisite said, just to be clear.

"Yes, but what's even better is the Seven Great Monsters will also be reincarnated." Queen Beryl explained cheerfully. Moving her hand to the orb of her scepter, it glowed as the Dark Crystal slipped out and flew over to Zoisite who caught it in his right hand, though he flinched a little when he had to move his arm.

"I've modified that crystal to only react to the presence of the Rainbow Crystals." Queen Beryl explained.

"Mmm. Thank you, my queen. Zoi!" Zoisite said with a bow before he flung the crystal as his verbal tic appeared. The crystal flipping over and over until it stopped and light within the crystal crawled up the side of the gem and to the top. Then from the top, an image appeared of a young man with brown hair, glasses, blue baseball cap, and yellow jacket.

"Ahh. So there's a Rainbow Crystal inside him, huh?" Zoisite said. Smirking with delight to get and get the first Rainbow Crystal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Soon in was lunch time at Juban Middle School and Ayame was trying to find a place where she could eat her lunch. Since Naru wasn't there and Ami was busy, She was in search of her bun-headed friend. She found Usagi outside talking to a girl.

She was teenage girl who had fair skin and a slim complexion, though she is slightly more muscular than her or most of the other girls Ayame knew. She has big green eyes, long brown wavy hair that she kept tied up with a ponytail holder with two green balls, and wearing her pink rose earrings. Her uniform was different from her's since it was a different style and color

"Hey, Usagi! Excuse me, may I join you two?" Ayame asked as she came up to them and they easily let her join them.

"I'm Ayame. I'm in the same class as Usagi here." She introduced herself.

"Makoto Kino. Class six." Makoto said as she offered Ayame a riceball.

"I'm sure glad both of you came by. Y'know, for some reason, everyone at school here seems to be afraid to talk to me." Makoto complained.

"That's strange. You seem like a nice person, Makoto. They must just be a little shy. I like you earrings, by the way." Ayame said.

"Oh! Ah! Really? Thanks. A lot of people have told me I'm not that feminine and I thought they would help a little. I like yours, too. Where did you get them?" Makoto asked.

"Well, they were a gift from someone really special to me." Ayame said with a blush.

"You're boyfriend?" Makoto asked.

"It's kinda complicated and we're not official. We haven't really called each other boyfriend and girlfriend, but basically yes."

"Well, Mako... Uh, sorry, is it ok if I call you that?" Usagi asked as she chowed down.

"Sure..." Makoto answered.

"Mako, your mom packs the best lunch I've ever tasted!" Usagi complemented.

"Oh. Actually, I made all this myself." Makoto admitted with a blush.

"Wha?! That's amazing! You've got to teach me how to make these! Or you can make them for me! Ha ha! Just kidding!" Usagi said.

Even though Ayame was sure Usagi wasn't kidding about Mako, as she had been dubbed by Usagi, about making her lunch.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school, the three of them headed to the Crown Game Center. Ayame didn't have anything planned so she had tagged along when Usagi asked Makoto if she wanted to go play the games.

"So Mako, I was wondering, why aren't you wearing our school uniform?" Usagi asked.

"What I'm wearing now suits me better." Makoto answered.

"Oh..." Usagi replied.

"I can understand that. You're not planning on wearing it when you get into high school, are you?" Ayame asked.

"Um, no. By then, I'll probably like the high school uniform of what ever school I go to and wear it." Makoto answered.

Usagi giggled as the entered and looked for one of the two main crushes, Motoki. "Aw, looks like Motoki's not here today."

"Oh yeah? Who's Motoki? Is he your..." Makoto started.

Usagi, thinking Makoto would say boyfriend began to laugh, embarrassed.

Only for Makoto to finish with, "...older brother or cousin?"

"No, no, no. Motoki is a very special-uh?" Usagi began as she noticed Makoto ignore what she was saying and began playing a game. "Hey, Mako!"

Ayame only laughed as she turned when she heard someone call her and Usagi's name.

"Usagi! Ayame!" Ami called.

Usagi and Ayame said, "Huh?" as they saw with Ami was Rei, Luna, Jing, Nanami and Actaeon are there, too. For the first time, Ayame saw Nanami's uniform. It was similar to her own uniform except for the bow, which on Nanami's wasn't tied in a bow. There was a loop in her shirt to hold the red ribbon in place. Despite that she was wearing her uniform, she still wore her hat.

"Here you are!" Ami said as she went up to them with the others.

"What is it?" Usagi said as she and Ayame came over. It wasn't that odd all of them were together now, but it was unexpected.

"Luna says she's concerned about that girl over there..." Ami said as she looked around Usagi to look at Makoto.

"Oh? You mean Mako?" Usagi asked.

"Her real name's Makoto Kino. She's in class six. I've seen her before today so I think she's a transfer student." Ayame explained.

"Luna, you worry too much..." Usagi said.

Ayame and her team each shared looks of confusion. "Um, pardon me asking, but what does she mean by Luna worries too much?" Jing asked.

Luna blushed in embarrassment as she looked away. Not wanting to answer the girl. Usagi to the liberty to tell them instead.

"Well, when me and Luna first started fighting against the you know who, Luna thought Ami was a monster."

"Wow. That must have been embarrassing. To think your own ally was a monster. That's got to be bad karma or something. Also, all this time, you never noticed Ayame was who she is. No wonder Actaeon stole the transformation broach for Ayame. You really are incompetent as Actaeon said you were." Nanami said.

Causing Luna to fall over. Ayame could have sworn she saw an arrow hit her with the words incompetent on them. Actaeon purred and smiled smugly at Luna which she hissed at. The rest of them laughing at the two.

"Agh! How did I lose that one?!" Makoto said, still absorbed in the game as they walked over to her.

"Uh, Mako?" Usagi called out to the girl as all of them came closer.

"Yeah?" Makoto said as she turned away from the screen and turned her attention to Usagi.

"Meet my other friends. This is Makoto Kino, she just transferred to my Middle School today." Usagi introduced her as Makoto stood to her full height. Slightly starting the others who had yet to meet her.

"Hi, there." Makoto greeted.

"Oh-uh, hi!" Rei and Ami said, quickly snapping out of their staring states.

"Hi!" Jing greeted.

"Hello!" Nanami said.

"So this is Ami, who's the really smart one. And Rei who's the really mean one." Usagi introduced.

"Wait-Did you say I'm the mean one?" Rei questioned, fighting to keep a pleasant smile.

"Sure did." Usagi answered without hesitating.

"Didn't hear that- You said I'm what?" Rei asked.

"You're the mean one." Usagi repeated.

"So tell me what year, month, week, day, hour, minute, and second I was ever mean to you?!" Rei angrily questioned.

"You don't think that you're being mean to me right now!" Usagi pointed out.

Makoto stood there watching the two and laughed. "How nice. You get along so well."

"No way!" Usagi and Rei denied is unison. Ami sighing at their antics.

"As soon as we see each other, she starts an argument every time!" Rei told her.

"I do not!" Usagi rebutted.

"You do so!" Rei insisted.

"Well, the more you argue, the closer you are." Makoto said.

"Huh?!" Both questioned.

Ami giggles and says, "That's a good one, Makoto."

Both Usagi and Rei continued to fight each other. Sticking out their tongues childishly at each other and Ayame could have sworn she saw lighting go between their eyes.

"Would you to stop fighting? We're not even half way done with introductions." Ayame groaned. Rubbing her face. Usagi and Rei turned their back to each other. Stopping for now.

"Oh.. Cute!" Makoto said as she noticed Luna and began scratching her under her chin.

"That's Luna. She has a crescent bald spot on her forehead and we all think she's really special. She lives at my place!" Usagi introduced.

Makoto giggled as she continued to pet Luna, who clearly enjoyed it.

"Anyway, Makoto. The one in the similar uniform as Rei is Jing Lin. They go to the same school and she's originally from China. Beside her is Nanami Kojima. She goes to Shiba Koen Junior High School. She was one of the artists who worked on the Sailor V movie. The little guy in Jing's arms is Actaeon. He's my little companion and lives with me." Ayame introduced.

"Weird name for a cat, but he's pretty cute." Makoto said as she traced the mark on his forehead before scratching behind his ears.

Actaeon accepted this and began purring, even though he did look a little peeved when Makoto called his name weird. The moment was cut short by a commotion close to the doors.

"What's that?" Usagi asked the question they were all wondering.

Around the crane game machine, a group of kids gathered around with impressed chatter. Getting closer they watched the man playing the game win a Sailor V doll and then a Sailor Mercury and a dinosaur in one go. Causing others to gasp at how good he was. Looking through the glass, Ayame chuckled at seeing her own doll in there. Looking back at the guy, he had brown hair with a backwards blue baseball cap and glasses framing brown eyes. He also wore a yellow jacket.

The boy smirking as he claimed his prizes. "Heh!"

"Oh! Hi there, Usagi." Yumi, a fellow classmate greeted.

"Hey there, Yumi." Usagi replied.

"Did you just see that?" Yumi asked.

"Mmm-Hmm." Usagi nodded.

"Everyone calls him 'Joe the Crane Game Troll'." Yumi told.

"Why is his nickname 'Crane Game Troll'?" Usagi asked.

"'Cause he's a genius at that crane game! I've heard that every single stuffed animal he sets his sights on, he gets! He's got hundreds of 'em!"

"Wow, awesome. Mako, isn't- Uh?" Usagi turned to asked until she noticed the love struck look in Makoto's eyes and blush on her cheeks.

"He's just like him..." Makoto muttered.

"What're you talking about?" Usagi asked.

Ayame sighed as she realized there was yet another boy-crazy girl in their midst.

"Hey! Hello? Hello? Earth to Mako! Wake up! Come back! I wonder what's gotten into her?" Usagi asked clueless as she waved her hand in front of Makoto and didn't get a reaction.

XXXXXXXXXX

After that, Ayame walked along side Actaeon home. Nanami and Jing had things to do and Actaeon was telling her about how his visit with Nephrite was. It was nice and peaceful when she heard Makoto yell "Stop that!" in the distance, not too far off.

Ayame looked at her partner and with a nod the two rushed to see was going on and found her. To her unpleasant surprise, she found not only Makoto, but Zoisite attacking Joe from the arcade.

"You shouldn't bully people weaker than yourself!" Makoto yelled as she hurried down the slope and took a protective stance in front of Joe.

"Damn it! I'll make you regret interfering!" Zoisite yelled as he clutched what Ayame recognized as the Dark Crystal. Just what was he doing here?

Makoto charged at Zoisite, punching and grunting she missed and Zoisite smugly floated and dodged out of reach.

He giggled as he taunted Makoto. "And just what was that?" becoming overconfident.

"I'm not done yet!" Makoto assured her opponent.

"Hmph, how barbaric." Zoisite simply said.

"Ahhh!" Makoto cried as she continued to throw punches and took off one of her earrings and throwing it with a grunt. "Ahhh!" She attacked after he had dodged the earring and Zoisite's over confidence lead him to taking a direct attack to his face, which pleased Ayame greatly.

"You prehistoric witch! You scarred my precious face!" Zoisite yelled as he gritted his teeth in rage.

Even though Makoto was ready to dish out more, Ayame knew if Zoisite got serious, Makoto would need help and from the looks of things soon. Hiding in an alley, she began trying to get a hold of Jing and Nanami while keeping an eye on the situation in case it escalated and she needed to join in the fray.

"Mako! W-What?! Oh no! A fight!" Ayeme heard Usagi yell and peaking further out of the corner of the alley, saw her rush down to see if Joe was okay.

Zoisite, seeing his target had a temporary bodyguard and another nuisance showed up, he retreated for now. No doubt to wait for a more opportune moment when his target was vulnerable and less protected.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" Usagi asked as she knelt down beside Joe.

Makoto looked back at where Zoisite had disappeared and since he was nowhere in sight, went back to check on Joe.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked as Joe was shaking.

"Mako, what just happened here?" Usagi continued to question.

Makoto didn't get the chance to explain before Joe gained some control over himself as he pushed Makoto's hands away. "Don't touch me! Just mind your own business! Leave me alone!"

"But..." Makoto called out as Joe ignored her and clutched his chest as he staggered away. Leaving the bag of toys behind.

"What's his problem? We were just trying to help him out!" Usagi fumed at the guy's behavior towards them. Getting up, Makoto began following him. Leaving Usagi clueless. "Oh, Mako! What's going on here?!" She demanded to know as the other two left.

"I can sense it!" Luna said.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"I felt a super evil aura from that guy she fought, that means he might be from the Dark Kingdom!"

"Of course he's from the Dark Kingdom! Where else could he be from?!" Ayame scolded them as she came out of the alley.

"Ayame! Actaeon! How long have you been here and what do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Since the fight began. Don't you recognize the uniform? Besides a few subtle differences, it's the same as what Nephrite wore and since I never met the guy before him, I'm going out on a limb and as the same as the enemy you guys fought at the airport. That man is none other than Zoisite! He's the one behind Naru and myself being kidnapped and sending those three monsters you fought to kill us!" Ayame seethed.

"From what I've seen before, he's the type not to care about getting innocents involved. As for why he's attacking a normal human like Joe, I don't have any idea. Whatever it is, it's serious. Otherwise he would have sent a monster to do it." Actaeon added.

"Wait, then... in that case, Mako and Joe are in serious danger!" Usagi said as she ran after her new friend and Joe.

"Usagi! Wait up!" Luna called out.

"You guys keep an eye on Joe! I'm going to contact Nanami and Jing for backup in case Zoisite shows up again. If you see him, don't hesitate to contact me! Actaeon tinkered with the communicators so we can contact each other now. Zoisite's not someone to trifle with! I'll try to figure out why he's after Joe to begin with too!" Ayame yelled as she watched them go.

Actaeon looked up at Ayame as he asked, "How are you planning to do that?"

"Nephrite. Who else? Even if he doesn't know exactly what his former rival is up to, he might at least have an idea why he would even bother and degrade himself going after a pathetic human." Ayame mocked with her best Zoisite impression.

Actaeon shivered as he glared at Ayame. "Please don't do that again. I find that very disturbing."

"Alright. I'll stop. Now we're wasting time. We need to go see Nephrite, or at least you do since you refuse to tell me where he is." Ayame said with a pout.

Actaeon sighed as they once again started an old argument. "Ayame, I know your concerned and you love Nephrite, but the girls, Nephrite and myself agreed it was for the best you didn't know in case you couldn't resist the temptation. It's still too dangerous if there's even the slightest chance of you being followed and leading them to Nephrite. Luckily for you and me, I gave Nephrite one of the other communicators so you could contact him. Am I a nice cat or what?" Actaeon said smugly.

Ayame beamed as she hugged the cat. "You're the best, Actaeon. Now, let's not waste another second! We need to tell the others and see if Nephrite can think of anything as to why this is happening.

"Wait!" Actaeon said as he headed over to the bag Joe dropped. "You don't think Joe would mind if we took these off his hands?"

"Actaeon!" Ayame groaned.

"Hey, I'm just asking. If they really mattered to him, he wouldn't have left them behind. At the very least, we can hold on to them for him until we see him." Actaeon said in his defense.

"Fine." Ayame dragged out as she picked up the spilled dolls and picked up the bag.

Going to a more secluded spot out of sight of anyone too nosy for their own good, Ayame once again tried to contact Jing and Nanami before calling Nephrite.

"Ayame! What's going on?" Jing asked.

"Hey, lover girls! What's going on? Another monster running lose?" Nanami asked acting cheerful when her eyes showed a different story of pain to whoever was causing trouble.

"It's a monster alright, Zoisite! The same guy who kidnapped me and tried to have his monsters kill Nephrite, Naru, and me. He just nearly attacked Joe from the arcade. It's serious if he didn't just send a monster to do it. Usagi has gone ahead to keep an eye on Joe. If Zoisite comes back, which he most likely will, we need as may hands on deck as possible. I'm going to ask Nephrite if he has any ideas why Zoisite is after Joe." Ayame explained.

"Okay! Time to kick some butt! We'll teach that jerk, Zoisite, a thing or to for kidnapping our friend!" Nanami declared.

"You can count on us, Ayame!" Jing answered.

"Thanks, you guys. I'll send you my coordinates now and contact Nephrite. Ayame, out!" She said as she cut off communications with them, then opened up new communication.

"Nephrite, speaking." His voice came out of communicator. It made Ayame smile to hear it again.

"Nephrite, we've got a problem. After these past few days the Dark Kingdom has finally made their move." Ayame informed him.

"What happened!? Are you and the others alright?" Nephrite asked.

"We're fine for now. We aren't the targets. Just a little while ago, Zoisite appeared and attacked someone who seems like an average guy. I didn't get to see the entire fight, but he had the Dark Crystal with him. There was this girl named Makoto, who I think you would like, who fought Zoisite in hand to hand combat and managed to hit his oh so precious face. Zoisite left when others were appearing. But from our past encounter, I know he won't give up and return. I figured whatever was going on had to be important for Zoisite to do it himself and not one of his monsters. Usagi is keeping an eye on the target." Ayame explained.

Nephrite laughed at the part about Zoisite getting his face hit and when he calmed down he said, "Zoisite's perhaps greatest fault is that he gets too overconfident and then whines like a brat when things don't go his way. He's the youngest of all the Four Kings of Heaven. Anyone who beats down Zoisite, much less just a regular human, is good in my book."

"Since you know more about the Dark Kingdom and Zoisite personally than the rest of us, any ideas why he would do this?" Ayame asked.

"Back when I was still a part of the Dark Kingdom, I was in charge of gathering human energy after Jadeite, the member of the Four Kings of Heaven before me, failed. Zoisite's job was the search for the Silver Crystal. Because of all my failures, I fell out of favor with Queen Beryl, our ruler. I needed someway to redeem myself so I decided to look for the crystal myself. To find it, I used the power of the stars to create the Dark Crystal. However, the crystal for some reason reacted not just to signals of the Silver Crystal, but love. It pointed me to Naru and you." Nephrite explained.

"Zoisite wanted it for obvious reasons and to get rid of me. Since then, they may have found a way to make sure it only reacts to the Silver Crystal. Once, I toyed with the thought the Silver Crystal could be inside a human body. From what you told me, it could be true. But, due to you healing me, my memories have been fully restored. I now have a better idea of what's going on." Nephrite said.

"That's great! Do you remember your sister and master?" Ayame asked.

"I do. Maybe one day soon, I can let you met them. Anyway, there's something I remembered from a long time ago that I'd forgotten regarding the Silver Crystal. The Dark Kingdom once had a force known as the Seven Great Monsters. They were defeated however by the Moon Kingdom and sealed away into seven shards of the Silver Crystal and sent to Earth. Those monsters could have been reborn as humans and have the crystals within them without even knowing. That must be why Zoisite is after him." Nephrite explained.

"Great~! Now we have seven people to protect and seven monsters to defeat. Thanks for the information. I better go and meet up with the girls and track down Usagi and the target before Zoisite does." Ayame said.

"Ayame." Nephrite called.

"Yes?"

"Be careful and I love you."

"I will and I love you too, Nephrite." Ayame shut off the communicators.

Getting up and out of the alley, Ayame along with Actaeon headed back in the direction Usagi, Luna, Makoto, and Joe had wandered off to. Wandering the streets and looking into shops, Joe might have gone in and the girls following him in. Jing and Nanami eventually joined her and the three of them searched.

Ayame had just pasted a café, when she heard glass shatter behind her. Turning her head so fast, she wondered why she didn't get whiplash, Ayame saw none other than Zoisite jump out of the Café window he just smashed and began jumping after probably Joe.

'He's not exactly subtle is he? He's making a scene in a public place with lots of witnesses. And what the heck is with that jumping?! It makes him look stupid.' Ayame thought as she ran after them and soon joined by Makoto.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time she was close to catching up to Joe, Ayame was nearly exhausted. She had to hand it to Joe, he certainly could be on a track team. They'd been running for at least a few hours. It was already dark out. Joe had now run into a secluded park. What was with all these battles and taking place in parks? Was it just because they were quiet and secluded?

Ahead them, Joe let out a started scream as Zoisite appeared in front of him and began praying.

"You don't have to run away. After all, you're one of us." Zoisite told him.

"O-One of you?!" Joe questioned, pausing mid-prayer.

Zoisite smiled as he held up the Dark Crystal once again and the glowing waves of energy radiated out of it. "I'm taking your Rainbow Crystal." he said like it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world.

Joe's eyes glazed as his eyes stared into the center of the hypnotic waves of energy. Soon came his painful screams as Zoisite began to finish what he started. In his chest, a single red crystal began to glow and spin.

It was during this moments Makoto and Ayame show up. Ayame knew it was too late to stop Zoisite and knew the monster would soon be revived. Backing away behind Makoto who was too busy watching what was happening, she quickly hid so she could transform. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

The first of the seven rainbow crystals soon removed itself from Joe a flew into Zoisite's awaiting hands. "Got it." he said pleased with his catch.

"Hold it, you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Sailor Gaea deadpanned at the girl. She had specially warned her not to take Zoisite on her own. She should have sneaked around and attacked him instead of facing him directly.

"Sailor Moon!" Makoto cried. Apparently knowing about her and maybe a fan.

Zoisite chuckled at her and said. "You're a little too late, Sailor Moon!"

"Just who are you anyway?!" Sailor Moon asked.

Didn't Usagi listen to a word she said earlier?! That airhead.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am one of the Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven, Zoisite." Zoisite said as he floated into the air and sat there.

"What?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"I think I'll let Gamecen take care of the rest of this!" Zoisite said, his main goal accomplished, he left the new monster to deal with them. Like Sailor Gaea thought he didn't do things he didn't have to. If it was important and only then would he step in and do it himself. Petals once again enveloped him and he disappeared.

"He vanished!" Sailor Moon stated the obvious. Sometimes Sailor Gaea was sad she was a Sailor Guardian just like her.

Meanwhile, Joe was surrounded by a red glow as the wind kicked up around him. Creating a twister until it broke apart to reveal the monster as he shouted out his new name. "Gamecen!"

Gamecen was an interesting monster to say the least. He looked like a cybernetic robot from an arcade game.

"Whah! Joe turned into a monster!" Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Gaea couldn't help but think 'That freak.'

Gamecen touched a control panel on his arm and after a little jingle similar to yet another arcade game, a long extendable mallet with spikes appeared. Growling at his opponent, the monster swung his mallet at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Gaea saw Sailor Moon was going to need help for this one and quickly came out of hiding. Gamecen noticed and with another yell of 'Gamecen', he swung the mallet at her too. Keeping her cool and dodging the attacks, Sailor Gaea questioned the intelligence of the new monster. All of Nephrite's monsters could do more than repeat their name.

"Sailor Gaea?!" Makoto and Sailor Moon yelled when they saw her. Apparently, Sailor Gaea was getting more popular than she thought.

Sailor Moon, when she was being attacked, continued to cry and scream.

"Game-cen!" He cried as he was surprised but Makoto.

"And just what do you think you're trying to do to my hero, Sailor Moon?!" Makoto asked as she lifted the monster above her head. On her forehead a green symbol that looked like a number four appeared.

Luna seemed to know what it was as she yelled. "That sign!"

"E-nough!" Makoto yelled as she threw Gamecen into the nearby bushes.

"Wow!" Sailor Moon said amazed.

Sailor Gaea didn't take her eyes off the monster.

"Gamecen!" He yelled angerly and pressed the control panel for another object to appear. Ironically, a claw from the crane game.

"Look out!" Makoto warned as the claw captured Sailor Moon.

"I... can't move!" Sailor Moon said as she stuggled.

"Really, Sailor Moon?! You're suppose to by my senpai and have more experience in this! That includes not getting caught!" Sailor Gaea as she readied a Dawn's Rose.

"Sailor Moon! Hold on!" Makoto said as she went to try and aid the super hero.

"Wait!" Luna called out to the girl. A green pen laying on the ground in front of her.

"Huh?!" Makoto asked confused.

"Mako! You're a Sailor Guardian!" Luna told her.

"You can talk?!" Makoto questioned.

"To help Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea. Hold this transformation pen and shout out: 'Jupiter Power! Make Up!' Please! You must! It's the only way to save her!" Luna explained.

Picking it up, Makoto nodded to the cat and yelled. "Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

Lighting surrounding her as she transformed and shouted her new name as a part of the Sailor Guardians. "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Wow! Mako transformed!" Sailor Moon noticed.

Sailor Gaea couldn't help but think, 'Thank you, Sailor Obvious!'

Gamecen then touched the control panel as two new claws came out and launched themselves at Sailor Gaea and Jupiter.

Jumping out of the way, Sailor Jupiter began to chant her new attack. "Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! Summon the clouds and bring down you thunder! Supreme Thunder!"

While Sailor Jupitor's attack short-circuited Gamecen, Sailor Gaea shouted, "Dawn's Rose!" and freed Sailor Moon from the claw.

"Ga-ga-ga-Gamecen!" He cried out fired.

"Supreme Sundae?" Sailor Moon asked clueless.

Sailor Gaea looked at her and groaned. 'Why are we friends again? And who's bright idea was it to make her a Sailor Guardian?'

Sailor Jupiter ignored the comment as she said. "Alright, one more blast!"

"No-don't! That monster still has a human heart! Remember he used to be a human being!" Luna reminded them.

"Then how are we supposed to stop him?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"You have to turn that monster back into his original form!" Luna answered.

"But how?!" Sailor Moon asked as they watched Gamecen get up and Luna jumped into the air to reveal a pink and yellow wand with a crescent moon and landed in Sailor Moon's hands. "What is this?!"

"The Moon Stick! Now shout, 'Moon Healing Escalation!'" Luna rushed to explain.

Sailor Gaea wondered why Luna didn't get it out before, if it can heal people, couldn't it have healed Nephrite too?

Sailor Moon quickly did as she was told and doing the moves she shouted, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Golden dust covered Gamecen as he tried to say his name one last time before they heard Joe's voice yell out the rest. "Gaaaaame...Refresh!"

In all honestly, Sailor Gaea found it amusing. Soon Joe was returned to his normal form and falling to the ground, letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Mako, you are the fourth Sailor Guardian, Sailor Jupiter!" Luna announced.

"Technically, she's the fifth if you count Sailor V. And if you include me and the other Sailor Guardians of Earth, she's the eighth Sailor Guardian to awaken or seventh if you don't include Sailor V." Sailor Gaea pointed out as Luna scowled at her for ruining it.

"Me? A Sailor Guardian?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Luna ignored the question as she addressed Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, listen. Now that we've found all four Guardians, five if you include Sailor Gaea," Luna said glaring at said Sailor Moon, "you will lead the team to find and protect our Princess!"

"Wait! I'm the leader?!" Sailor Moon asked surprised.

"Yes. The Moon Stick you're holding signifies your position as leader." Luna answered.

Sailor Moon looked down at the Moon Stick, slightly worried. Sailor Gaea sighed as transformed back to Ayame.

"Ayame?!" Sailor Jupiter asked confused. "You're Sailor Gaea?!"

"Yeah. Sailor Moon is actually Usagi. Welcome to the team. I'll see you guys later. Don't worry, everything will be explained later. It's late and we all should get some sleep. Let's go, Actaeon." Ayame called out to her cat as he placed the bag full of dolls next to Joe and the two left into the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Makoto was once again at the arcade with Ayame, Actaeon, Usagi, and Luna.

"Agh! Dang it! Dang it! Dang it! Aw c'mon! Who needs boys?! Why you! Uh?! Ah! I lost! Ugh! One more time!" Makoto muttered as she directed her frustrations on the game even though it probably only frustrated her more.

Usagi just watched with a nervous laugh along with Luna.

"Oh, hey Usagi!" Motoki said as he came over.

"Oh, hi there, Motoki!" Usagi greeted.

"Hey, I heard Joe the Crane Troll played here yesterday. Wish I coulda seen that." Motoki said.

"Ha ha. Oh, allow me to introduce you to my new best friend, Makoto Kino." Usagi quickly changed the subject and introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you." Motoki greeted.

"You're just exactly like my former love who broke my heart." Makoto said, a lovestruck look in her eyes and a blush.

Motoki looked confused as Usagi began questioning her friend.

"Huh?! Just yesterday, you said that Crane Joe was exactly like him!" Usagi said.

"Well, I just meant his voice." Makoto answered.

"Huh?! Oh, Mako. Give me a break, will ya?!" Usagi yelled exasperated.

"Oh, brother..." Luna muttered.

"Here we go again." Ayame said with a shrug, laughing at her friends antics. Once again remembering why she was friends with all of them. They were fun and she was happiest around those who cared about her and she cared for them in return.


	13. Restore Naru's Smile

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

It was a strange place, Nephrite had discovered. All around him was the mist and the mist alone. It didn't seem like neither nighttime, nor was it daytime or even sunset. Nothing stirred the air. Not a sound, not a whisper of wind or animals. Yet he didn't feel threatened here. It was peaceful in a way.

Looking down at himself, he found himself wearing his uniform with his sword strapped to his side. Then out of the fog was a familiar structure. The pavilion from his past visions. The same one that use to reside in the Earth Kingdom's royal garden. Going closer, the fog began to clear as he hear a familiar tune in the air. Before he could reach the pavilion something forced him to stop. In the pavilion, he spotted someone else was there with him in this odd place.

He couldn't make out the details, but from the height and silhouette it appeared to be a young boy. He seemed familiar, thought Nephrite couldn't place where or when exactly.

"Nephrite." A voice called out. Nephrite assumed it was from the boy.

"It has been a long time, my friend. Time however is of the essence and it grows short. Please, protect the prince and princess at all cost! You must save your other comrades. The Moon Princess will soon awaken. Only when all the Rainbow Crystals are together and the princess of the moon sheds a tear of love and sorrow will the Silver Crystal appear and she herself will fully realize her destiny. Our prince will soon take center stage and put himself in danger. No longer will he merely give aid. You must protect him! Please protect him!" The boy shouted.

The fog began to clear as Nephrite got a closer look and seeing the priest robes, began to realize who he was talking to.

"He-!" Nephrite started before he woke up in his cot. He caught his breath as he observed his surrounding. That dream was real. His prince was in danger.

"Ugh! Just was is that reckless prince going to do now?!" Nephrite groaned. Looking at the sidetable, Nephrite toyed with the idea of contacting Ayame or Acteaon with his communicator. In the end, he decided against it. He didn't want to disturb Ayame so late and Actaeon was coming over later in the morning so Nephrite could tell him then.

He didn't need the priest to remind him of his mission. Nephrite knew perfectly well what he needed to do and this time. He refused to let the past repeat itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nephrite wasn't the only one up late in the night. Down in the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was having a meeting with Zoisite.

"As of now, we have obtained one of the Rainbow Crystals. So Zoisite, what is your next move?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Well, the Dark Crystal has just detected another of the Rainbow Crystals. Zoi!" Zoisite as he threw the crystal into the air and once again the image of the target appeared. "The next Rainbow Crystal is inside this man."

In the image, a middle aged man appeared with a lighter shade of brown hair than Joe, the previous victim, and wore less casual clothing. Instead, wore robes of a pastor. Along with a mustache.

"Good. Now retrieve it." Queen Beryl said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was another boring day of class work for Ayame and Usagi. Usagi was more distracted than usual. Looking at her friend, Ayame noticed where she was looking. Yet again, for over the past week, Naru had failed to come to school. Ayame sighed as she looked back at the board. Actaeon had told her the vision he had given Naru was of Nephrite's death and knew that her friend was mourning him. She hated her friend had to go through this pain. It only made Ayame want to destroy the Dark Kingdom all the more.

For Actaeon and Nephrite who lost their homes all those years ago to the Dark Kingdom, for all the victims, and for her friends.

Meanwhile, Usagi's thoughts where solely on Naru. 'Naru didn't come to school again today.' Usagi thought, remembering what had happened and what Actaeon did to protect Naru. 'Naru...'

Usagi couldn't take it anymore and knew they needed to do something. After school, she approached Ayame to discuss her idea.

"Ayame!" Usagi called.

"What is it, Usagi?" Ayame asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me over to Naru's. She's been home all this time and I miss her. We need to go and cheer her up!" Usagi declared.

"It would be nice if Naru came back. However, it won't be easy. It's worth a shot though. I'll come by Naru's place later, right now there's something I have to do. Okay?" Ayame asked.

"Okay. See you there." Usagi said as she ran off and went to go find Umino.

Shaking her in amusement, Ayame smiled as she walked to Hikawa Shrine. It was times like these that Usagi really shined through for her friends even though she had her faults at times. When she arrived, the meeting was already taking place.

"A power that's capable of destroying the planet?!" Ami asked.

"Yes. If the Silver Crystal falls into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of all life as we know it!" Luna warned.

"Wow, now that's a scary thought." Rei said somberly.

"So, where exactly is this Silver Crystal?" Makoto asked.

"Well, we're not really sure where it is, but we do know that there are fragments of it, called Rainbow Crystals." Luna explained.

"Rainbow Crystals?" Ami asked.

"Yes. The Rainbow Crystals are pieces of the Silver Crystal. This all happened a long, long time ago. A group known as the Seven Great Monsters used to serve the Dark Kingdom. Someone was able to seal these evil monsters in the fragments of the Legendary Silver Crystal. Once they were inside the Rainbow Crystals, the evil monsters became good and descended down here to the Earth. Here, they were reborn as humans with the Crystals deep inside them and lived their lives in peace. But Zoisite is trying to extract the Rainbow Crystals from those seven people. If he obtains all seven of the Rainbow Crystals, not only will he have awoken these fearsome monsters, but he will have the Silver Crystal in his grasp. Thus, our enemy will have the power to destroy our world." Luna explained.

During the story, Jing and Nanami walked up beside Ayame as they all listened. She had already told them what Nephrite had said, but it good to know they were all basically on the same page.

"Hmph! Well, as long as you got me around, there's no way that this villain's plan is gonna succeed!" Makoto boldly assured them.

Rei looked annoyed at her new teammate, thinking, 'Dang it! That was just what I was gonna say!'

"Luna, how do we identify people who have Rainbow Crystals inside of them?" Ami asked.

That was something Ayame had wondered too. Though, it wasn't like they had their own Dark Crystal to extract the Rainbow Crystals out themselves. The best they could do would be find the crystal carriers before the enemy and wait for them to strike. Then try and get the Rainbow Crystal. If Nephrite could just make another, he could have just done so and given Zoisite the first since it was acting odd and hope the second wouldn't do the same. Though, Ayame doubted Nephrite would have easily given up the crystal anyway, even if he could make another.

"The Moon Stick I gave Usagi reacts to their presence." Luna explained.

"Huh?!" They all yelled.

'How does she know the Moon Stick reacts to their presence? If the Silver Crystal is so dangerous and so important, why not start looking for them stat!?' Ayame thought.

"If that's the case, I'm totally against leaving the Moon Stick with Usagi." Rei said, discontent.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"It's useless in her hands. She'll probably try to use it as a hammer or something." Rei pointed.

"Oh, that's ridiculous! Actually, she might do something like that..." Ami tried to defend her friend only to agree with Rei's statement in the end.

Ayame had to silently agree, she could see Usagi doing that.

"Hey! I have faith that Usagi can handle it! I know that Usagi is unreliable and only has the faintest sense of duty. But that's exactly why I want her to be the leader, so she can gain some confidence." Luna explained her actions as they all moved from outside into the shine.

"Gain some confidence?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. It's my belief that if she is given responsibilities, she will rise to the challenge!" Luna insisted.

"I don't think that'll ever happen." Rei said negatively again.

"Come on! Try and have some faith in her! Please, accept Usagi as your leader!" Luna begged.

"Say what you will, I'm still opposed!" Rei gave her verdict.

"I guess... She deserves a chance." Ami said. Being the fair and sweet girl she was.

Rei wasn't happy about this and pinched and twisted Ami's skin on her leg. "Ami..." she warned.

Nanami noticed this and glared at what Rei did.

Ami painfully groaned as she bowed down and quickly changed her tune slightly to agree more with what Rei wanted. "But, maybe we should see how she does before committing."

"Yep." Rei satisfied.

"I saw that, Rei!" Nanami shouted as she stood up.

"Is that how YOU would run things if you were the leader? Intimate those who don't agree with you?!" Jing said furious at her once idol for doing such a thing and standing up too. "I've looked up to you for a long time and this is how you act?! Shame on you!"

"When we first started, Actaeon each gave us a choice on whether or not to join. He named Ayame the leader from the beginning. Ayame doesn't force us to do anything either. She doesn't use pain and intimidation to get her way. Technically, while we are all Sailor Guardians, we aren't the same team. And for that, I'm certainly glad that we're on our own separate team if THIS is how things go around here." Nanami continued to rant with her friend.

Ayame had, had enough as she to stood up with her friends on her left and right. Angry at Rei as well. "You've only known Usagi for a short period of time. I've known her for years. You have no idea how much she worries about her mourning friend. Sure she has moments where she acts childish or an airhead, but when it really matters, she's a good friend. The reason she isn't here now is because of Naru! She cares! I should be there myself! Look Rei, if all you're going to do is bad mouth Usagi, I want no part of it. Like Nanami said we are technically our own team and whoever you choose as leader is your problem. I'm out of here. Let's go girls."

Ayame said as she turned her back on them and with huff, Nanami and Jing followed her out. Leaving the others speechless.

"Can you believe what Rei did!? I'm still upset! I looked up to her in school and now I'm totally disillusioned! Ugh!" Jing continued to fuss as the three left.

"What she did wasn't cool, that's for sure. That was a total waste of time. Besides, learning about the Moon Stick Luna just went over was information we already knew. Now that's over, what should we do now?" Nanami asked.

"I'm going to call Usagi and tell her what's going on since she missed the meeting and see if she's still at Naru's. If she is, I'm planning on seeing how she is." Ayame said as she pulled out her communicator.

The screen flashed for a bit until Usagi appeared. "Hey, there!"

"Hey, Usagi. You missed a Sailor Guardian meeting just now." Ayame explained.

"What!? OH! What did I miss?" Usagi asked.

"Not too much. Long story short, the enemy once had a group of seven powerful monsters, but were sealed away into seven shards of the Silver Crystal, called the Rainbow Crystals. The monsters are now ordinary humans without knowing who they were or what they have. Zoisite is gathering the crystals to find the Silver Crystal and release the monsters. Your Moon Stick can help track down the Rainbow Crystals and Rei was questioning you being the leader and that sums up the meeting." Ayame said.

"That meanie! Thanks for telling me, Ayame."

"Don't mention it. By the way, since you got the Moon Stick, you didn't use it as a hammer, did you?" Ayame asked, suspicious. Nanami and Jing got closer. Curious about the answer.

"WHAT!? NO! I would never use it for something like that. Heh...heh." Usagi said rubbing the back of her neck.

Ayame sighed as she recognized Usagi's nervous tick and knew the answer. "Look Usagi, there will be horrible consequences if you break it for your own personal desires. Please don't ever do that again."

"Okay..." Usagi said, glumly.

"Are you still at Naru's house?" Ayame asked.

"No, actually. Naru wanted to go out and get something to eat so we're on our way to Chinatown." Usagi said.

Ayame smiled at hearing that. "That's good. Staying cooped up in her room for days on end isn't good for her. At least she decided to go outside. I'll meet you there. Is it okay if Jing and Nanami come along if they want to?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, sure! See you later!" Usagi said as she cuts off communications.

"Well, girls. Who's up for Chinatown?" Ayame asked as she looked at her friends.

"Sure!" The girls answered.

Soon, the three of them began their walk to Chinatown. Chatting away and discussing gossip. Nanami telling them about her work down at the studio. Jing about the little rascals that were her sisters and Kijin. Then, the two girls teasing Ayame about Nephrite. Struggling with the teasing, Ayame's eyes landed on a shop. It was a small shop but reading the sign, she saw it was an antique and Music Box store.

"Hey, girls? Mind if we take a little detour and check out that store there?" Ayame asked as she pointed out the store.

"Music Boxes? Sure." Jing answered.

"I don't see why not. Maybe I'll get some inspiration for something in there." Nanami replied.

Entering the store, it was well-lit with antique furniture, items, and most of all music boxes. Soon the three of them spit up to search on their own. Ayame headed straight to the counter with music boxes on display. Most were music boxes that functioned as jewelry boxes as well. They came in rectangles, squares, circles, hearts, and octagons. Some were shaped like pianos and there were ones in glass, Some were snow globes and they even had musical dolls and eggs. She saw some snow globes had princesses in them and others that had animals. One showing Orca whales.

They had the radiational music boxes with ballerinas inside. Somewhere, they even had a section of music boxes for special occasions. Weddings and anniversaries and the like.

Three that caught her eye were a Charming Hi-Gloss Fairy Tale Prince and Princess Waltz Musical Keepsake, a Handcrafted Radiant Blue Musical Jewelry Box with Roses and Ribbons design, and a Radiant Royal Blue Italian Musical Jewelry Box with Red Rose Inlay. The last one reminding her a little bit of home.

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" A voice asked. Looking up Ayame saw a girl about her age. She had crimson red hair in the style of a bob haircut without bangs. Her eyes were brown and her face was dusted with freckles. She wore red-violet stud earrings, a magenta button up shirt and tan pants under a white apron with a name tag saying Hiroko Hara.

"Just browsing." Ayame said.

"Okay. If you see something you want and need any help, don't be afraid to ask. Also, if you see something you like, but don't like the color or shape, we can have custom made music boxes made right here in the store. Or if you don't like the song inside a particular music box, we can change a few of them." Hiroko explained.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Ayame said politely.

Looking out the window, Ayame was surprised to see Naru walking past. But where were Usagi and Umino? Turning back to Hiroko, Ayame said, "We have to go. We'll be sure to come back another time."

"Girls. Time to go." Ayame called out to them. Nanami had been looking at antique hats and Jing was looking at pocket watches. They held questioning looks on their faces until Ayame mouthed Naru and gestured outside. Putting everything back the way they found it. The girls left the store and headed in the direction Naru had gone.

Hiroko watched them go as she called out to her parents in the back she was going on break and decided to see what these girls were up to. Not noticing the tan cat she past that smiled as he watched her go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ayame and the girls followed Naru. Just where was she going? Chinatown was not far from where they were, but Naru was going the opposite way. Going...into a graveyard.

"Why is she going in there?" Nanami asked.

"No offence to the dead, but I rather be in Chinatown." Jing commented.

"It's because of Nephrite. She believes he's dead, remember? She's been morning him since that night. Seeing all the graves must have made her think how he doesn't have a grave. Nothing to remember him by. Did you see that orange cloth in her hand? It's the same one she used to tie Nephrite's cut. It's all she has of him. You two hang back a bit. I'm going to go talk to her." Ayame said as she hurried to catch up.

"Naru! Naru! Wait a sec!" Ayame called out.

Naru slowly turned around but she didn't smile. As Ayame got closer, she too lost her smile. Replaced by a concerned. Naru looked at her coldly and didn't say a word.

"Naru? Are you okay? What are doing here? Shouldn't you be with Usagi and Umino in Chinatown by now? It's so gloomy around here. Nanami, Jing, and I came to join you guys. Let's go." Ayame urged.

"How...?" Naru asked as her bangs hid her face.

"What?" Ayame asked, confused.

"How can you smile like that!? Like everything is just fine! Like nothing ever happened. Nephrite...Nephrite DIED! He said he loved you! You loved him just as much as or even more than me! How are you not sad!? Usagi said you've been going to school like nothing happened! You are who you are! Why couldn't you save him!? Why didn't you sense the monsters there before they attacked? I'm just an ordinary person and I was powerless to do anything to save him! I thought you could do it and you failed. Have you forgotten him?!" Naru ranted.

"Of course not!" Ayame yelled, halting Naru's angry rant. Surprised at Ayame's anger. "Don't you EVER ask if I've forgotten him! I'm not a god, Naru! There are some things beyond my abilities. There hasn't been a day I haven't thought of Nephrite. I spent a lot of time with him. I grew to love him so much, I revealed myself just to protect him from the others. I will forever regret what happened. I regret that you're going through so much pain right now. You're right. I should have kept a better look out! I should have been able to do more. I only have so many things to remind me of him."

"Don't you ever question my feelings for Nephrite! Naru, everyday I prepare myself for the fact that me and my friends could get injured or in the worst case, die. The reason I'm able to smile is because now I know Nephrite is in a better place. He is free. What keeps me going is you. And all my friends. They're all here to support me. You've done nothing but isolate yourself. I fight so what happened to Nephrite will never happen again. I smile for the future when the enemy is defeated. I am sad! But I don't let it consume me. He wouldn't want that for me or you. Life goes on even when others walk out of it. I cherish the memories we had together. I will avenge him." Ayame said as she walked over to Naru and gave her a hug.

"I understand you're hurting, Naru. One day, when the enemy is gone, I want to show you something. Until then, we both must move past this tragedy and live. Live and do what the dead around us cannot. Enjoy the life we have and don't let his sacrifice be in vain. He fought to protect us. He took that blast so we wouldn't get hurt. I highly doubt he would want us to spend our lives in misery. I'll give you some time alone to think about what I said. Take as much time as you need Naru, but you can't stay like this forever. There are people waiting for you." Ayame said as she released Naru and whipped her tears.

Ayame then walked away as she said she would. She hoped she got through to Naru. Deep inside, she felt terrible about what Naru said. If Nephrite had died that night, she would have regretted all the things Naru had pointed out. She had learned from them though and was never going to make the same mistakes again.

When this was all over. When the Dark Kingdom was gone for good and it was safe for Nephrite to come out of hiding, the first thing she was going to do was take Naru to see him. She would probably hate her guts for not telling her sooner and Actaeon giving her a false memory of what happened, but in Ayame's eyes, she would deserve nothing less than Naru's fury.

Returning to Jing and Nanami, the two stared in awe of their leader.

"You...are amazing." Nanami said as Jing vigorously nodded.

Ayame shrugged as they watched Naru. She stood there silent until she turned around and went deeper into the cemetery. The three followed her until she came closer to a pastor that was walking by.

"Pastor!" Naru called out.

"Hm?" The Pastor asked. He had brown hair and a mustache. He wore a black pastors robe, a rosary around his neck, and carried a bible in his hands.

"I don't know what to do! Please sir, I really need you to tell me. Someone has died. Someone dear to me. He was living with so much pain in his heart. And I-I just just couldn't save him from it. I was helpless to do anything! A friend of mine, she...she has found a way to move on, a purpose, a goal. To make sure what happened to him never happens again. Yet, I'm still powerless. What should I do?" Naru asked as she gripped the bandage and began to tear up again.

"Your feelings for him are admirable. I am certain that his soul's at peace. You don't have to do anything special, simply live your life. And enjoy it and live it to the fullest. I'm sure he wouldn't you to be so sad. There are other ways to show strength. The strength of you heart and your will to change is strong and I'm sure it reaches him and those around you and motives them, even your friend who has been able to move on past the loss." The Pastor comforted her.

"But... But now that he's gone forever, I'm left with nothing!" Naru said as she fell to her knees.

"I don't think that's true. Even now, you are surrounded with love. All you need to do is turn around and love will be there for you." He advised.

"Turn around? Huh?" Naru asked as she turned around.

The others turned to look and were shocked to see who else was in the graveyard.

"YOU!" Ayame nearly yelled out at none other than Zoisite, but luckily the girls covered her mouth before he could hear her. They recognized him from Ayame's description and the uniform.

"Calm down, Ayame! We need to transform and then you can kick his butt. This is going to get nasty quick." Jing whisper shouted.

"Uh, who are you?!" Naru asked.

"What do we have here?" Zoisite asked with a smile.

Naru gasped as she remembered that voice from all those nights ago. "You again?! You're the guy who attacked us!"

"What a coincidence...running into you here." Zoisite said, not even bothered by her comment.

"Uncle! Uncle!" A voice called out. From the opposite direction came Hiroko.

"Hiroko." The pastor called.

"What's that girl from the shop doing here?" Nanami asked.

"That pastor must be her uncle. He seems to know her." Ayame said.

The Pastor looked back at Zoisite and asked. "And just who are you?"

"Wouldn't you rather know more about yourself than about a stranger?" Zoisite asked.

"I'm just a simple pastor." The Pastor answered.

Zoisite let out a amused chuckle. "Is that what you think? Why don't we let this Dark Crystal reveal to the world who you really are?" He asked as he held it up.

"That crystal belonged to Nephrite! Stop!" Naru yelled as she made a grab for it.

"Let go!" Zoisite ordered. Probably mad a mere human dared to touch him and tried to take to crystal.

"Stop using that for evil!" Naru yelled back as they struggled.

Ayame was about to jump in there until she heard Usagi not too far from them. "Oh no, it's Naru!"

"You should wait until Mako gets here!" Luna advised.

"How do you expect me to wait? Naru's in danger! Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" Usagi started her transformation.

Ayame looked to the girls and they were ready to take Zoisite down. With a nod they all began to transform.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

"Zephyrus Power! Make Up!"

"Notus Power! Make Up!"

Soon, Zoisite managed to push away Naru.

"This violence must stop!" Pastor told them.

"How compassionate. You really should worry about yourself." Zoisite advised as he held up the crystal.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Who's there?!" Zoisite asked as he whirled to face the voice.

"Sailor Moon!" Naru shouted. In her head shouting. 'Usagi!'

Sailor Moon was standing on top of a cross of a grave as she shouted at Zoisite. "Trying to commit evil on sacred ground? You won't get away with it!"

Sailor Gaea, Sailor Zephyrus, and Sailor Notus stood at the base with furious expressions. The Pastor let out an amazed gasp.

"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said her catchphrase.

"For what you did to Nephrite, you shall face the wrath of a woman's scorn! On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Trying to kill Sailor Gaea is inexcusable! In the name of the west wind, I will blow you away!" Sailor Zephyrus yelled.

"Trying to ruin our one true pair is also inexcusable! In the name of the south wind, I will burn you to the ground!" Sailor Notus yelled.

"Heh! Well look who's here..." Zoisite said before tossing the crystal up into the air. "It's too late! I'll be taking the Rainbow Crystal! Zoi!"

A rainbow colored beam shot out of the crystal as it shot out straight to the Pastor.

The Pastor screaming in pain as the beam hit, "Ahh!"

"Uncle!" Hiroko yelled and Naru gasped.

Sailor Moon yelling, "Oh no!" as they watched unable to stop what was happening.

Soon the beam revealed an orange crystal.

"That's it!" Luna yelled.

"It's mine. Come forth, Rainbow Crystal!" Zoisite yelled.

"Ahh!" The Pastor continued to yell as a cloud of pink smoke wrapped around him.

"Leave him alone!" Naru yelled at Zoisite.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sailor Zephyrus yelled as she used her move. "Gentle Hurricane!" Changing the course of the crystal away from Zoisite.

"The Crystal's getting away!" Sailor Moon yelled, unhappy it was moving away from them too.

"Pastor!" Naru called out, concerned.

"Uncle!" Hiroko yelled.

"Where did it go? Where's the Crystal?" Zoisite yelled as he floated into the air and searched wildly for the crystal.

"Pastor, you're safe..." Naru said, relived.

"Uncle...Are you okay?" Hiroko asked.

"Wrong... I am no pastor... I am no one's uncle...I have been reborn! My name is Boxii!" Boxii introduced himself.

'Great~! First we had an arcade game monster, now we have a more sports related monster. At least this one can say more than just it's name.' Sailor Gaea thought as she looked at the new monster.

Face wise, he looked the same. Same hair and mustache. However, now his eyes were red, his skin had a light green tint to it, and his ears pointed. He had orange wings on his back and wore boxing gloves, the head gear, a pair of shorts and a belt that looked like the bell to ring at matches. His feet were now like a birds.

It brought new meaning to the words 'crow's feet.'

"No way..." Sailor Moon said.

"What have you done to him?!" Hiroko demanded to know from Zoisite.

"I merely revealed what was hidden beneath all along." Zoisite actually bothered to answer as he searched for the crystal.

Boxii chuckles as he narrated to himself. "I hear the roaring of the crowd as the fans cheer me on!"

From out of the graves Sailor Gaea and the others could actually hear a crowd cheering.

"You'd think from having a fight in a graveyard, the crowd would be silent as the grave." Sailor Notus joked.

"I'm the champion! Wow!" Boxii yells.

"Boxii, be a good sport and knock out these Sailor Guardians!" Zoisite ordered.

Sailor Moon freezes when she heard this. "Hold on! I don't know anything about boxing!"

"Great! Let's fight and see who's the real champion!" Boxii said pumped for a fight.

"Ehh, I told you I don't box!" Sailor Moon repeated.

"Sailor Moon, clam down! We don't need to box. Just dodge!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Come on!" Boxii encouraged as the bell on his belt rang to start the fight.

"No way!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I'm a champion! Lovely punch!" Boxii shouted as he rushed towards the four of them and sent one of his boxing gloves at them.

They all dodged as the glove hit the grave stone and shards bounced off.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled.

"What are we? Choped liver?" Sailor Zephyrus asked.

"Aww, come on, hurry up Mako!" Sailor Moon wined.

"I, am the king of kings." Boxii said as his glove reformed on his hand.

"Stop it! Boxii, I'm begging you! Please turn back into the kind pastor!" Naru yelled.

"Turn back into my uncle again! You're the one who taught me to always have faith and hope! When I was little, I used to love hearing your sermons. You said being a pastor was your calling, not this! Deep down, you're still my uncle!" Hiroko yelled.

"I've heard enough of your yapping!" Boxii yelled as he sent both gloves after Naru and Hiroko.

"Naru!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea yell.

"Hiroko!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

Naru screamed as the attack came at her. From out of the graves, Umino ran up like a football player and pulled Naru out of the way.

Meanwhile, Sailor Notus shouted, "Rage Fireworks!" To stop the attack from hitting Hiroko.

"Umino!" Sailor Moon said in awe.

"I never thought he could do something so bold..." Sailor Gaea muttered, also surprised by the courage the boy possessed.

Meanwhile, with Hiroko, she had taken cover behind some graves. Unknown to her a sign appeared on her forehead. The symbol of the four cardinal wind directions with the letter 'E' on it, representing the east.

"Why? Why is this happening? How can I get my uncle back?" Hiroko asked herself.

"There is a way you can help." A voice said.

Looking to the side, Hiroko saw a tan cat with a set of red-violet pocket prayer beads with the cardinal symbol with all four directions on it. Hanging off of it was a silver leaf. The prayer beads were about the size of a bracelet.

"What?" Hiroko asked. Confused about a cat talking.

"I am Actaeon. You can help the Sailor Guardians fight and restore your uncle back to the way he was. However, should you agree to do this, you will be leaving your peaceful normal life behind and embark on a new life. One of danger, and could cost you the life of your comrades and your own. Do you accept these terms, Hiroko Hara?" Actaeon asked as he lifted the bracelet out for her.

Hiroko hesitated and looked back at her uncle. Then she nodded. "To save my uncle, I'll do anything I can."

"Then, it is time. Put it on and shout 'Eurus Power! Make Up!' You'll know what to do." He said.

Hiroko nodded and did as he said. "Eurus Power! Make Up!"

All around Hiroko, fall leaves of red-violet and pale chartreuse or pear, swirled around her. The leaves sticking to her body as they formed her Sailor uniform. The main color, red-violet and the bows, pear. She wore a tiara with a red-violet jewel. Her shoes were two-toned short boots that went just above her ankles and looked a little like leaves. On her ears were red-violet anemone flower shaped earrings.

"I'm a champion! Lovely punch!" Boxii yelled again, going for Sailor Moon.

"Look out, Sailor Moon!" Luna warned Sailor Moon.

Causing the girl to gasp as the attack came closer. Luna let out a shocked gasp as she saw the attack and then watched Tuxedo Mask carry Sailor Moon to safety.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said when she realized she was saved and in the arms of her crush.

"Huh?!" Zoisite said at the new development.

"Boxers are gentlemen! They never hit beautiful young ladies! They embrace them with tenderness!" Tuxedo Mask scolded Boxii. All the while Sailor Moon blushing.

"Boxii! Knock out that pathetic nuisance, this instant!" Zoisite ordered.

"All right! C'mon! Lovely punch!" Boxii answered.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled making everyone look.

"I am Sailor Eurus! How dare you desecrate this graveyard, boxing, and the teaching of the pastor! In the name of the east wind, I will reap the evil you have sown."

Boxii relased an angry growl as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask dodged his attack. As Boxii raced towards them, Tuxedo Mask placed Sailor Moon down and jumped up into the air and used his expandable cane.

"I'm a champion! Triple Punch!" Boxii yelled as he sent three of his boxing gloves at his enemy in a rapid fire succession.

Spinning his cane to block the attacks, Tuxedo Mask said, "Child's play." Taunting the monster.

Sailor Moon watched them fight as she noticed something on the ground. It was a small star shaped object with a chain on it. Making it look like a necklace in a way. After she picked it up she noticed someone else who came to join the fighting. "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Oh? A new challenger!" Boxii noticed as he went past Tuxedo Mask and with an angry growl, headed straight for Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh no, you don't! Harvest Vines." Sailor Eurus shouted as vines ripped up from the ground and began to tangle themselves around his feet. Slowing him down, though his talon feet were cutting them up a bit.

"Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! Summon the clouds, and bring down your thunder! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Juptier yelled as her lightning hit Boxii's glove and broke it apart.

"Ahh!" Boxii yelled it pain.

Over with Naru and Umino, Naru slowly woke up. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat up. She remembered. She remembered who she was. Who Nephrite, Jing, Nanami, and Ayame were. And most of all her purpose. How she could help Sailor Gaea avenge Nephrite.

In the dirt, Naru began drawing the outline of a sword. "Earth, my beloved homeland, hear the plea of your children, accept my offering and grant me that which I made in your name all those years ago. Give it your strength so your chosen daughter whom you have entrusted your power and wisdom, to protect you and all your children." Naru finished as she took some of her own blood from a scrape she had gotten from the fall and placed it on the center of the drawing.

The blood and the drawing soon faded into the ground. Showing the offering was accepted. Breaking out of the earth, the pommel began poking out of the ground.

Naru watched with excitement as the grip and the guard and knuckle bow of the sword slowly rose up and she quickly grabbed it and pulled to sword out of the ground. It was a beautiful broadsword if she did say so herself.

The pommel resembled a red rose and if you looked down into it, the symbol of Earth, a circle with a cross in to, the same as the symbol on Actaeon's forehead with the colors red, yellow, green, and blue, mixing together. The grip was wrapped around it in a helix and was green like vines. The guard of the sword was yellow with more roses on it and knuckle bow was like the stems of them as they connected to the pommel. The sword's broad blade was a special metal that shined blue as the sea in the light. At the base of the blade, the rain guard was shaped like a triangle across the base and with yet another symbol of Earth on it.

"Sailor Gaea!" Naru yelled getting the girl's attention.

Turning, Sailor Gaea saw Naru awake and to her shock, throwing a sword. Imbedding itself into the ground as it landed close to her, Sailor Gaea drew the sword and felt a pulse through the sword and herself. She had wielded this sword once before. Looking up from the sword she saw that Boxii wasn't done yet. Sailor Jupiter may have gotten rid of its left hook, but it could probably still fight with it's right and that was considering he couldn't form another glove.

She then heard it once again words whispered to her. "Blade of the sky and sea, hilt of the land and its endless bounty and beauty. I call upon you, Mother Earth. Hear the cry of your children and guide my hand to your biding. Gaea's Call!" Sailor Gaea shouted as she held the blade in front of her and swung the blade forward. Stopping as it pointed at Boxii, a rush of wind surrounded the blade staring from the hilt to the point. Glowing in all four colors red, green, yellow, and blue. A beam of these colors and wind rushed out at Boxii and attacked him.

Sailor Eurus winced as she heard the screams of pain from Boxii.

"Do it, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter yelled at Sailor Moon, seeing he was weakened.

"Right! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon shouted as she returned the pastor to normal.

Boxii at first resisted Sailor Moon's attack. Releasing struggling grunts. But he could not hold out for long after all the damage he had done. "Refresh!" He yelled.

A flash of blinding light was released and soon the Pastor was returned to his human form. However, he now wore white robes, and unlike Joe who was unconscious after returning to normal, he stood and recited a part of the bible. "Do you believe in God? I believe in Him. Go forth and love your fellow man!"

Zoisite wasn't happy with the turn of events. Not only was there yet another Sailor Guardain, but Sailor Gaea seemed to get an upgrade, and he just lost Boxii. Looking down he noticed Tuxedo Mask had found the Rainbow Crystal. The guy laughing in Zoisite's face.

"The Crystal!" Zoisite said. His day was just getting worse and worse.

"I'll be taking the Rainbow Crystal! Farewell!" Tuxedo Mask said as he ran off.

"I promise I will take it back from you someday!" Zoisite promised as he too left.

"What is this?" Sailor Gaea said as she looked at the sword in her hands.

"Earth's Defender Blade." Sailor Gaea looked to see Actaeon beside her. "That sword is proves you're the official leader of your own group now that another Sailor Guardian has joined our ranks." Actaeon said.

"That's amazing Actaeon, but where did it come from?" Sailor Gaea asked as she saw Naru coming over. She cast a suspicious glance at Actaeon as she smiled at Sailor Gaea and curtsied and rose back up.

"I made it. I've found a way I can help you avenge Nephrite. I've found a purpose. I can create weapons and any tools you might need in the future. I hope you use it as you continue to fight the Dark Kingdom. I'm sorry about what I said earlier and that you can forgive me. I also realized that you and Nephrite truly belonged together." Naru explained.

"Naru…" Sailor Gaea said in awe. "But, how?"

"I'll explain it one of these days. Actaeon, was it? I need to talk to you later." Naru said as she glared at the cat.

Sailor Gaea watched this and briefly wondered why. But she had other matters to attend to as she turned to look at Sailor Eurus.

"I'm guessing you have some questions." Sailor Gaea said with a slight smile.

"Just a few. It's not everyday your uncle turns into a monster, a cat talks to you, you turn into a Sailor Guardian, random girl pulls sword out of the ground, a waiter with a cape saves another Sailor Guardian, and among other things. So yes, I do have a few questions." Sailor Eurus answered.

"Don't worry. You're one of us now. We'll explain everything as best we can. For now, why don't you de-transform as go see your uncle. I'm sure you're worried about him." Sailor Gaea suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they got everything sorted out, Hiroko had to hurry back to the shop, but Actaeon offered to go with her and explain everything to her while she worked. Jing and Nanami headed home and would see Ayame and Hiroko later.

Luna was upset about not getting the crystal, but at least the Dark Kingdom didn't get it. Leaving the graveyard themselves, they helped Umino who eventually woke up. It was nearly sunset and in the end, they never did go to Chinatown. Now sitting down at a bench, Naru was using the bandage she had used for Nephrite for bandaging Umino.

"Naru, but that's..." Usagi questioned.

"Yeah, but it's fine. Umino did get hurt trying to save me back there." Naru explained.

Umino blushed and let out a nervous giggle. "Yeah..."

"I have to admit it, what you did earned my respect for you, Umino." Ayame said with a smile, before frowning and pointing one finger, pushing back his glasses. "But just this once, so don't let it go to your head." She warned, causing Umino to gulp and nod.

"Usagi, Ayame... I'm sorry that I made you both worry. I'll be back at school tomorrow." Naru assured them.

"Sounds good!" Usagi cheered.

"It wasn't the same without you, Naru." Ayame said.

Usagi then turned to the object she picked up from the graveyard. Now getting a closer look, Ayame sees it was a star music box. It looked familiar somehow and she liked the song it played. The object soon gave Ayame an idea. Getting up, she wished her friends farewell, to see them tomorrow, and headed back to the shop.

Entering, Ayame spoted Hiroko and Actaeon finishing up all the explanations. Once he did, he headed out to go speak to Naru about whatever she wanted.

"So, Miss leader. What can I do for you?" Hiroko asked.

"First, I would be happy if you didn't call me that. Call me Ayame. Second, I've thought about what I would like from the shop." Ayame listed off. "I want a music box I can hold in my hand with the song me and a special friend danced to."

"Okay. What's the tune and anything else you would like about it? Color? Designs?" Hiroko asked as she began looking around for things she would need to make it.

"Doesn't matter. Run wild with what the music box will look like. I just want it to fit in my hand and have the song. Honestly, I don't know the title of the song, but I can hum it if that helps." Ayame said as she started humming.

Hiroko listened for a moment before she realized what the tune was and began rushing around gathering things. Her back turned where Ayame couldn't see what the girl was doing. Soon the finished product was ready. It was decagonal shaped box in a Radiant Royal Blue color with the sides rounded instead of straight. On the lid, inlayed in it was a purple iris surrounded with ribbons red, green, yellow, and a different shade of blue from the box.

"It's beautiful." Ayame said as she took it and held it in her hand. Admiring it.

Hiroko smiled. "I thought you would. I take pride in my work and my parents say I have a good eye for what our customers like. It's not often I'm given free reign over what it looks like. However, even if your my new friend you still have to pay. We do have a business to run." Hiroko reminded.

Ayame laughed as nodded and after asking how much quickly paid for it and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Naru and Actaeon were talking.

"You wanted to see me Naru?" Actaeon asked.

"Who are you?" Naru said getting straight to the point. "I remember everything from back in the Earth Kingdom. Never once have I ever seen a talking cat. WHO. ARE. YOU?"

Actaeon gave Naru a mischievous grin as his eyes glowed in the night. "I'm offended you don't remember me. After all, I spent a lot of time with your brother and our prince. Think very carefully." He suggested.

Naru thought before she recognized his voice. "You're-!" Naru started.

"There were some...complications and for my own safety, I look like this. Please refrain from telling anyone. As you may have noticed, the others don't remember like we do. Give them time and it's good to have you back, Naru." Actaeon said.

Naru was silent before she nodded and the two parted into the night.


	14. The Boy Who Can See the Future

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Queen Beryl wasn't amused. Such times were rare, especially when things didn't go according to plan. Once again in the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, she sat on her throne and spoke to Zoisite and Kunzite.

"There are seven Rainbow Crystals in total. And we will not be able to obtain the Legendary Silver Crystal unless we gather all seven. I'm sure you're already well aware of this." Queen Beryl reminded them.

"Yes." Zoisite and Kunzite answered.

"At the moment, we have one of them in our possession. Only one... because you failed to bring me another one. Instead, you allowed Tuxedo Mask to take it. And! You allowed Sailor Gaea get the Earth Defender's Sword!" Queen Beryl shouted.

"I apologize, my Queen." Zoisite said.

"Don't worry, Queen Beryl. That's not about to happen again. I'm sure he's about to go after all the other Rainbow Crystals. The next time he appears, we will destroy him and reclaim the Rainbow Crystal that he possesses." Kunzite quickly covered and placated the Queen for his pupil.

"That better happen soon, and don't forget, I want the other five crystals as well. As for the monsters, your main priority should be the crystals. We need to have all seven of those crystals in our possession to revive our Great Ruler!" Queen Beryl reminded them.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a noisy day for Ami as she walked to school. Reading her text book as she past a construction site. Workers were lifting up beams and securing them. Still, this didn't stop her from getting her studying done.

"Miss Mizuno! Please wait up!" A voice called out to her from behind her.

Looking up from her book and turning around, Ami was happy to see a friend of hers. Ryo Urawa.

"Huh? Oh, hi Ryo! Good morning!" Ami greeted.

Ryo was a fellow student with brown hair and dark blue eyes that could nearly be mistaken for black. He wore boys' school uniform of a white button up shirt and blue pants. He also carried his school bag with him.

"G-Good morning! Uh, I was, uh..." Ryo stuttered as he looked at Ami with a shy smile before glancing up above behind her with a worried expression and returning it back to her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Ami asked. Polite as always.

Behind her and in the construction site works where the workers were doing their work, lifting a particular beam up. However, perhaps it wasn't secured properly but the beam began to tilt and slip out of the bindings. Falling down to the ground, ever so closer to Ami.

"Oh no! Look out!" One of the workers shouted. Desperately trying to warn those below.

Ami turned to look at the commotion as the beam slammed down into a truck and fell forward on to the side walk in front of her. The force and scare it gave her forced her to drop her school bag as the metal roof bent under the weight of the beam. When the dust settled, Ami could only stare in shock. Shocked breath released as she morbidly wondered what would have happened if she had been standing just a little forward. If she had just kept walking...

Turning, she look for Ryo who had stopped her from possibly getting squashed, but the boy was gone. Two workers came forward to see of she was okay.

"Are you alright?!" The first one asked.

"Did you get hurt?!" Asked the second.

After assuring them she was fine, Ami went to school. Today was dark day for many students. Today, their test scores would be posted for all to see.

Today Usagi and Makoto were both checking their grades. When Usagi found hers, she came in as number two-hundred and three. A score of five-hundred and eighty-six.

"Ugh. Mom's gonna be mad at me again." Usagi groaned.

"Well, she should be, that's one awful score you got there. You have to study a lot harder." Makoto told her.

Usagi looked up and began chuckling as she noticed Makoto's grade. "You and me both!" She said pointing towards said grade. Usagi grinning and Makoto's own smile became strained.

Makoto had come in at number two-hundred and one with a score of six-hundred and one.

Both laughed at the situation before bowing their heads in shame and saying, "This sucks..."

"What am I going to do with you two? " Ayame asked as she joined them.

"Hey, Ayame. What did you make?" Usagi asked.

Ayame smirked as she pointed to her grade which was at the front. Coming in sixth with a score of eight-hundred and fifty was Ayame Mascari.

Both were in awe of their friends score.

"Not only do you have to help with defeating monsters just like us, you also slay tests like it was nothing. When do you fine the time?" Usagi wined.

"Well, not falling asleep in class certainly helps." Ayame teased Usagi who just grumbled at her.

"Who's this Ryo Urawa? He got a perfect score!" A boy close to them pointed out to his peers.

At the very top of the posted grades at number one was Ryo Urawa, with the hightest score possible of nine-hundred. Right beside him was the resident genius Ami at number two. A score of eight-hundred and ninety-nine.

"Ami came in second?!" Usagi said in disbelief.

"I can't believe there's somebody better!" Makoto said, just as shocked.

Walking past, Ami walked by as Usagi called out to her.

"Ami! What a bummer, huh?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I was one point short of a perfect score. I guess I'll need to study even harder next time." Ami said, completely serious.

'Wow, I really don't get her sometimes...' Usagi thought.

"Ryo Urawa, the guy who got the perfect score, is in the same class as you, right?" Makoto asked, curious.

"Yeah! What makes it even more impressive is that he just transferred to this school. Oh, hi Ryo!" Ami explained before she noticed the boy walking past Usagi.

"Hm? Oh, uh... Miss Mizuno." Ryo blushing before he ran away.

Ayame watched him go before turning away and left. Since it was break, she wanted to go see how Jing was doing. Unlike herself, Jing still had to go to school at the same place Rei did and Ayame wondered how her friend was holding up and if there were any problems.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayame knew she could have used the communicator, but nothing beat having someone right there with you to talk about these things. She would probably have to sneak in, but it would be worth it for Jing. She was tempted to use the transformation hair clip, but she would only use it for real emergencies and when it was really needed. She would just have to be very careful not to get caught. On the way there, she was surprised to see a familiar face. Kijin stood outside the gates of the school. He seem sad and depressed.

"Hey, Kijin! What's up?" Ayame called out to the boy as she came closer.

"Oh, ah, Ayame! Long time no see. I haven't been doing too much. You seem to be doing well as Jing mentioned." Kijin said.

"I guess. What are you doing here? Are you here to see Jing?" Ayame teased.

However, Kijin didn't blush or act as she had expected as he looked back at the school and sighed.

"I wish I could see her right now. Lately, I'm afraid I've been a little distant with Jing. I've been thinking about taking up photography again. She said she'll support whatever I choose to do, but I'm afraid I'll do what I did before. I don't know what to do." Kijin confessed.

'He remembers that?' Ayame thought. 'No...At least not all of it. Not the part about the monster. Maybe just vaguely not spending time with others.'

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Kijin. You've learned from the past and you've become a better person. If you did end up neglecting others, Jing would be sure to put you in your place. I've seen how much she cares about you." Ayame assured him.

"Thank you for your kind words. Did Jing ever tell you how we first became pen pals and later on first meeting?" He asked.

"Um, no. Now that you mention it, she never did." Ayame admitted.

"Well, it started with a class project for students studying Chinese. Everyone in class was given a pen pal from China. My pen pal, though I didn't know it at the time, was Jing since the letters were suppose to be anonymous at the time. It really motivated me to learn since I wanted to understand what my pen pal was saying."

"I learned a lot about Jing. About her sisters, her father who collects pocket watches, her playing Go. Then the class project was coming to an end. I asked my teacher if I could continue to write to my pen pal and thankfully, I was able to. One day, one of the letters told me Jing's family was moving to Tokyo. I was glad to finally meet her. Though I still didn't know she was a girl or her name."

"I begged my folks to let me go greet them at the air port and I was quite surprised to meet her. After that embarrassing moment, we continued to be friends. I couldn't believe it when she transferred to this school. Now, we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Kijin concluded his story.

"That's so sweet. Honestly, Kijin. If you ask me, you don't have anything to worry about. You kinda remind me of another boy at my school who's pretty distant too. Anyway, you know what? I actually came over here to talk to Jing. If you want, I can talk to her about what's bothering you." Ayame offered.

"Really? You would do that? I'd greatly appreciate it if you would." Kijin said looking relived.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back later. Wish me luck on not getting caught!" Ayame said as she hurried into the school.

Sneaking into the school, Ayame wandered around the ground and hoping to stay out of sight of any teachers. She found Jing near an old well and she also looked depressed.

"Why so gloomy?" Ayame asked

"Ayame! W-what are you doing here?" Jing asked as she stood up and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"I came to see you. Originally, I came to see if you were having any problems with Rei after we walked out on that meeting. Then I met Kijin outside the school and spoke to him a bit." Ayame explained.

"You did?! W-What did he say?" Jing asked, nervous.

"He told me that he's been a little distant with you. He's been thinking about taking up photography again. He said you would support whatever he chooses to do, but he's afraid he'll do what he did before. Then I told him there was nothing to worry about. Assured him he had learned from the past and became a better person. And if he did end up neglecting others, you would be sure to put him in his place. He's really concerned about you, Jing. Don't let this one get away. I'm sure he won't be so distant after this." Ayame said.

Jing got closer and hugged Ayame. "You're the best, Ayame. Thanks for reassuring me. And no. Rei hasn't been bugging me. She's been avoiding me like the plague. And it's fine by me."

"Okay. I better go now. Break won't last forever and I need to get back to my own school." Ayame said as she checked the time.

Jing nodded and the two girls when their own separate ways. Outside, Ayame told Kijin what happened and he thanked her for her help.

"By the way, after school do you think you could join me and Jing? I want to celebrate my return by going out to eat. I'd like you to come with us if you're available." Kijin offered.

"I'm good. See you after school!" Ayame yelled as she hurried back to her own.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school, Ayame along with Jing and Kijin were not the only ones going out for the night.

"I'll leave it to you, Mamoru. Where should we go next?" Rei asked as she walked arm in arm with him.

"Uh... Well..." Mamoru started before getting absorbed in his thoughts. A serious expression on his face. 'I'm starting to learn about my past, little by little. But there are still so many things I don't know. Guess the only way to pull it all together is to turn into Tuxedo Mask and find the Legendary Silver Crystal.'

"Hey there, I'm waiting!" Rei said, getting his attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry. What did you say?" Mamoru asked as they stopped.

"You've been acting weird lately. What's going on? Has something happened?" Rei asked, concerned.

"No. Same stuff as always. Let's go." Mamoru said as they kept walking.

Rei smiled as their date continued.

Meanwhile, Ayame walked behind Jing and Kijin as they talked and acted cute. Honestly, she should have declined to come with them. She felt like a third wheel on a date. Which she was.

"After this, the first thing I want to take a picture of is you, Jing. I can't think of anything more beautiful I would want to take a picture of." Kijin said.

"Kijin! That's so sweet!" Jing said as they walked arm in arm.

They kept saying stuff like that and Ayame just wanted to let them have their moment. While it was absolutely adorable, seeing the two of them together, made Ayame long to be with Nephrite... But there wasn't much she could do about the situation. Her love life or the cute scene before her.

Passing by a café, Ayame looked through the window to see Usagi and if she wasn't mistaken, Ryo Urawa was sitting across from her inside. Where they on a date? Did Usagi get over Tuxedo Mask and Motoki? She doubted it. Even though Ayame thought it would be rude, she decided to check it out.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Ayame called out to Jing and Kijin. "Mind if we go in here?" Ayame asked as she pointed to the café.

They agreed to go in and went to find some seats as Ayame sneaked closer to over hear what they were saying.

"...have you thought about when you're going to tell Ami how you feel?!" Usagi asked excited.

'Oh...So that's how it is.' Ayame thought. She hoped Usagi wasn't forcing the poor boy.

"Hm... My mind was made up from the very moment I found out I was transferring to the same school as Ami. I decided I'd tell her when I measured up to her academically." Ryo explained.

"Well that means you're good to go any time." Usagi stated.

"Ah... Yeah, but..." Ryo said seeming a bit unsure.

"So, here's the plan! Once Ami is finished with her cram school today, I'll get her and bring her to you!" Usagi decided without any input from Ryo on his thoughts of the plan. "Wait for us, all right?" She said laughing as she grabbed her bag and ran out past Ayame, who she didn't seem to notice.

"Take your time!" Ryo as he looked at their receipt for the food. Ayame then notice a picture he had in his other hand. "I'm not ready, yet."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ayame wasn't the only one watching him, however.

Zoisite watched Ryo thanks to the power of the Dark Crystal with an evil chuckle. "So completely innocent and naive. It's almost different to believe that he is one of the Seven Great Monsters." He said as he petted the crystal as if it was a cat and then held it to the side of his face, then frowned.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Ayame watched his reactions, she decided to talk to the boy.

"Excuse me. Do you have a moment?" Ayame said as she came over.

"Oh, ah. Sure." Ryo said.

Ayame smiled at him as she sat across from him. "I'm Ayame. I'm one of Ami's friends. I hope my friend Usagi wasn't bothering you. She gets carried away sometimes."

"It's okay. She sure is enthusiastic." Ryo said. "I'm Ryo Urawa by the way."

"I know. I saw your name on the score board this morning and saw you when Ami called out to you." Ayame explained.

"Hey, Ayame. Where did you go? And who's this?" Jing said as she and Kijin came over.

"Kijin. Jing. This is Ryo Urawa. He goes to the same school as Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and I go to. Ryo, these are my friends, Jing Lin and her boyfriend Kijin Shinokawa." Ayame introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Ryo said.

"Hi." Jing said.

"Hello." Kijin replied.

Ayame looked at the receipt on the and frowned. "Looks like Usagi left you to pay for the food. Tell you want. I'll pay for Usagi and in return, you join the three of us in our little celebration."

"What? I couldn't intrude, you just met me. What are you celebrating anyway?" Ryo asked.

"Kijin is going to return to photography. Please, join us. You won't be intruding. Besides, I need company while the two lovebirds make goo-goo eyes at each other the entire time." Ayame teased.

"Hey!" The couple yelled.

Ryo and Ayame just laughed and Ryo eventually agreed.

After eating and paying for the food, the four of them left. Ryo had insisted he would be fine going home alone, but Jing insisted more and soon they were walking to his apartment since it was closest. Ryo seem on edge as they walked and every once in a while would tell them they didn't need to come along and he would make it home fine.

It made Ayame wonder what was going on with this boy. Was there something he didn't want them to see?

Ryo held a determined look on his face as he got closer to his home. Ayame watched him look up and following his line of sight, she stopped dead in her tracks and anger made its way through her veins.

Zoisite sat on the porch roof over the entrance of the apartment building and was giggling as he looked down at them. Ryo in particular.

Ayame was beginning to wonder if the reason why Zoisite was always floating above others was to show he was above them literally and metaphorically. Either way, the situation wasn't good. Two civilians, one enemy present, and two Sailor Guardians. If Zoisite attacked, Jing and herself could transform, but would they alone be able to defeat Zoisite before he could get away and reveal their identities to others? Plus, he could take Kijin and or Ryo as a hostage.

"Welcome home. I've been dying to meet you." Zoisite said.

"So you must be Zoisite!" Ryo assumed.

Ayame glanced at him and thought, 'How does he know?'

Jing was also confused, but kept silent.

"S'cuse me?" Zoisite said as he seem just as surprised as Ayame and come down to ground level. "Explain yourself! How do you know my name?"

Kijin watched in shock as he stood in front of Jing to protect her from Zoisite.

"Ever since I was little, I've had the power to know about things before they happen. Lately, this ability to see into the future has been growing stronger. I'm now fully aware of my true identity. Even though I would rather not be." Ryo said.

'Does this mean he's the next Rainbow Crystal Monster?!' Ayame thought.

"Ha ha ha! That makes my job a lot easier. Now, transform into your Great Monster persona and kneel before your master." Zoisite ordered.

"No. I won't!" shouted Ryo. "I would rather be put to death right this minute, than become a slave... to a demon!"

"Zoi!" Zoisite said as he pushed Ryo back with his powers.

"Ahh!" Ryo yelled as he fell.

"Ryo!" Jing and Kijin yelled as they moved to help him up.

"Now be a good little boy and accept your fate." Zoisite said as he lifted the crystal and began extracting the crystal and awaken the monster within.

Ryo painfully grunting as he tried to resist the crystal's call.

'There's no fate but what we make!' Ayame thought, she had to do something.

"Leave him alone, you creep!" Ayame yelled as she tackled Zoisite. Stopping the extraction.

Zoisite tossed her off and then took a good look at Ayame, while Jing and Kijin tried to help Ryo up and get him away.

"I know you. You're one of Nephrite's little pets. The one who abandoned him. Just my luck to meet you after I had met the other one. What are you doing here? Aren't you going to abandon your friends here, too?" He mocked as he stood over Ayame.

"Scum like you don't deserve to speak his name! I don't want to hear Nephrite's name come out of your foul mouth! I didn't abandon him and I'm not going to abandon my friends here now!" Ayame yelled.

"I think I can see why Nephrite liked you. You've got fire in you. If he wasn't so soft and more like myself, he probably would have enjoyed breaking you." Zoisite said with a smirk. Saying Nephrite's name to get under her skin.

Ayame gritted her teeth as she glared at the man.

"That's enough!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

Zoisite and Ayame turned to see the two arrive on the scene.

While distracted, Jing came around and began dragging Ayame away. Kijin had already started carrying Ryo away, but Jing had told him she needed to go back and help Ayame. Ayame soon got up and hiding in an alley, the two nodded before transforming.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!" Ayame yelled.

"Zephyrus Power! Make Up!" Jing yelled.

Once they transformed, they looked out the alley and saw Sailor Mercury had left. Probably after Ryo. Leaving Sailor Moon alone with Zoisite.

"Sailor Moon, that idiot! She can't fight him alone! Sailor Zephyrus, go find Kijin and Ryo. Sailor Mercury is probably with them already. I'll back up Sailor Moon." Sailor Gaea ordered.

Sailor Zephyrus nodded and backtracked to head in the direction they ran off to.

"I don't have the time to play with you, little girl." Zoisite said.

"Then how about you play with me? I do hope your scar won't affect how well you play. I remember the last time we played. That's when I gave it to you, after all." Sailor Gaea asked as Zoisite turned to look at her.

"YOU!" He yelled in anger. "AS much as I would love to repay the favor. Like I said. I don't have time to play with you, little girl. Zoi!" He shouted as his signature petals obscured both Sailor Moon's and Sailor Gaea's vision. When it was over, Zoisite was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sailor Zephyrus had caught up with Sailor Mercury, Kijin, and Ryo who was resting on a bench.

"Where's Jing and Ayame? Did they get away?" He had asked.

"Don't worry. Both of them are okay. They'll catch up eventually." Sailor Zephyrus assured him as Sailor Mercury took out a handkerchief and wetted it in the nearby pond.

"I shouldn't have left them behind!" Kijin scolded himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Both of them are strong in their own way. Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea are with them. They'll be fine. What was important was getting this boy away from that man. He's the one Zoisite was after." Sailor Zephyrus said, patting his shoulder to comfort him.

"We should be safe now, but how are you feeling, Ryo?" Sailor Mercury asked as she knelt down beside him with the cloth on his forehead."

"Thank you so much for saving my life. Miss Mizuno." Ryo whispered.

Causing Sailor Mercury gasp before Ryo fell asleep.

'He said my name. How does he know I'm Sailor Mercury?' Sailor Mercury thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea. They were running all over the place trying to hunt down the others before Zoisite did.

"How far did Mercury go? There's no sign of them anywhere!" Sailor Moon asked.

"Don't forget. They had a head start with Kijin and Sailor Zephyrus there too." Sailor Gaea said.

"Try using your Moon Stick! Trust me on this. If you use the Moon Stick, you should be able to find Ryo and Sailor Mercury right away. It will react to their location." Luna explained.

"What are you talking about? Ryo would have to be a Rainbow Crystal Monster for that stick to work!" Sailor Moon at her cat.

"Because he IS one, you idiot! Why else would Zoisite be here?!" Sailor Gaea yelled at the girl.

"What?!" Sailor Moon said astonished at the news.

"If we don't hurry, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Zephyrus, and Kijin are gonna be in danger!" Luna reminded them.

"Are you sure?" Sailor Moon asked.

"YES! I'm sure! Now grab that stick and let's go find them. They can't fight Zoisite alone, especially if he gets to Ryo and turns him into a monster! Let's go!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with the others, Sailor Zephyrus and Kijin were keeping a look out of Zoisite as Sailor Mercury continued to take care of Ryo. Sailor Zephyrus was also explaining some of the basics of what was going on. Ryo, meanwhile, was having a nightmare. A nightmare, of him become nothing more than a monster and hurting the one he cared about.

Sailor Mercury as she tended to him, noticed something in his shirt pocket. "Huh?" Pulling it out she recognized the photo of herself about to eat a burger. Not the most flattering of photos. 'What's he doing with a photo of me?' She wondered as she heard Ryo grunt and waking up. Quickly she put the photo back.

"Not again..." Ryo muttered as he began to wake up. Blinking away his blurry vision he saw a true vision. The beautiful girl he had a crush on.

"I think you were having a very bad dream." Sailor Mercury as she stood above his head.

"I wasn't dreaming. I was seeing a glimpse into the future." Ryo explained as he sat up.

"Huh?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I have a mysterious power that allows me to predict the future. That's how I was able to get a perfect score on the midterm exam." Ryo confessed as Sailor Mercury sat down beside him.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Mercury asked, playing dumb.

Ryo glanced at her before making sure Kijin and Sailor Zephyrus were far enough away not to overhear. "I know who you really are, Miss Mizuno..." Ryo said as Sailor Mercury jumped a bit. "I've looked up to you for a long time. And now, as much as I've tried to deny it, apparently it's my fate to fight you."

Sailor Mercury just giggled.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Ryo asked a little annoyed he wasn't being taken seriously.

"I don't. You see, so sure about what will happen later on, but maybe you've got it all wrong. Like mistaking me for this Miss Mizuno... " Sailor Mercury said.

"All right then, it's obvious you don't understand what I'm trying to say. But..." Ryo trailed off.

"What?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"When I do turn into an evil monster, don't hesitate to kill me immediately!" Ryo demanded.

Sailor Mercury was shocked at this declaration and upset.

"That's my future. And it cannot be changed." Ryo said, resigned.

"You're wrong! The future is something you create yourself. If you give into negative thoughts, nothing will change. You can create any fate you want, if you just believe in yourself enough to know you can do it." Sailor Mercury said as she stood up. When he looked up at her, she nodded. "Hm."

"You're right. Thank you, Sailor Mercury." Ryo said, moved by her words and stood up.

"Oh my... How touching..." Zoisite said as he appeared behind them over the pond. "Do you really think you can escape from the power of the Dark Crystal?" Zoisite asked as he held the crystal to his face.

"Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she stood in front of Ryo.

"Ah. You're defending him. I wonder if you'll still be willing to do that when you see him in his true form." Zoisite wondered as he lifted the crystal and the beams of energy went over Sailor Mercury and right to Ryo.

"Ryo! Run!" Sailor Zephyrus warned as she came back to try and help. Having told Kijin to hide and stay out of the fight.

But it was too late for Ryo to run. "Ahhh!" He screamed in pain.

"Ryo!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Watch closely, as you are about to see the emergence of Bunboo, one of the Seven Great Monsters!" Zoisite explained.

It was if red smoke rose up and enveloped Ryo as the yellow crystal flew into Zoisite's hand.

"C'mon, Bunboo, get them! I want you to destroy those Sailor Guardians!" Zoisite ordered.

"Are you okay?!" Sailor Mercury yelled, worried for Ryo.

From out of the smoke, came the latest monster. The monster, who Zoisite mentioned to be named Bunboo, was reptilian like in form mixed together with school surplice. On his right hand was a pair of scissors and on the left was parts of a compass for drawing circles. "Bunboo!" He yelled.

"Ryo, is that you?" Sailor Mercury asked as Bunboo stepped closer to her.

Bunboo stared at Sailor Mercury and in his head, words echoed through. 'The future is something you create yourself.'

Sailor Mercury gasped as Bunboo closed his scissors and plunged them into the ground. For a huge creature he easily flipped over Sailor Mercury.

"Bunboo!" He shouted as he charged at Zoisite and tackled him.

Zoisite wasn't expecting this turn of events as he let out a painful grunt before being pushed back as his powers kept them both in the air. However, the impact caused Zoisite to let go of the crystal which landed in Sailor Mercury's hands.

"He still has human emotions! Fool!" Zoisite said as he vanished. Causing Bunboo to fall into the pond. Reappearing, Zoisite took out the Dark Crystal and the waves surrounded where Bunboo had landed. "Bunboo! You will obey me! Sailor Mercury and Sailor Zephyrus are your enemies! Go! Take back that Rainbow Crystal that belongs to us!"

Probably due to the extra power and brainwashing, Bunboo grew even bigger than before. "Bunboo!" He said as he crushed the bench under his foot. Causing Sailor Mercury to run away. Then Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea found them.

"Hey, Zoisite! Unforgivable! How dare you corrupt an innocent young man's feelings for your own selfish purposes!" Sailor Moon scolded.

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong idea about him. That boy's true form is the monster you see now!" Zoisite said, as he glared at Sailor Gaea and perhaps unconsciously moved his hand to grasp where the scar was. Before pointing at Sailor Mercury and Bunboo. Sailor Moon shook in anger.

"Unforgivable! Absolutely unforgivable! Now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you." Sailor Moon declared.

"You corpulent PIG! I am going to kick the blowhard out of you!" Sailor Gaea seethed with rage as she moved her right hand to the top and left to the bottom as far as she could as she chanted "North, South," then moved them moved them like they were in a circle, continuing the chant. "East, and West."

"Uncouth wretch! You will pay for your insolence and end up right along side that fool, Nephrite!" Zoisite yelled, insulted.

Then she forced her hands together as if she were to clap them together. Pausing before she actually hit them as a glowing orb of missing colors bended together. Then Sailor Gaea forced her palms out at Zoisite. The orb becoming a four different arrows as she yelled out the rest of her attack.

"Four-way Arrows!" The arrows flying out at Zoisite. Luckily for him, he was better prepared for her attacks. He managed to slip away with only a few scratches.

"Sailor Moon, wait! Please use your Moon Stick and turn Ryo back into a human, first!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she kept running away.

"Got it! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled as she did her move.

The light show only lasting a moment before Bunboo came out and continued his chase. "Bun-boo!" Forcing all four girls and cat to run away.

"I don't get it! Why isn't it working?!" Sailor Moon questioned.

"It's no use! Ryo's completely under the control of their evil power, right now." Luna explained

"Oh, REALLY!? We hadn't noticed! Maybe that's why he's THE SIZE OF A TRUCK! Any bright ideas to turn him back?!" Sailor Zephyrus yelled sarcastically.

"In order to turn him back, you'll first have to weaken his energy levels." Luna explained.

Behind them, Bunboo attacks by sending out protractor triangles from his mouth. They spun like throwing stars and cut off branches of a tree in front of them. Blocking that way.

"Do it! We have no other choice, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury said.

In her head, Ryo's words echoed in her head, 'When I do turn into an evil monster, don't hesitate to kill me immediately!' Filling her with fear for her friend.

"It'll be alright, Ryo. We'll make sure you return to normal again.' Sailor Mercury thought.

"Bunboo!" He yelled as he sent the blades of the scissors, followed by the compass.

Ducking, the scissors cut the tree in half. "Ahhh!" Then the compass landed right in front of them. "Ahhh!"

"Bunboo!" He yelled as he reloaded and fired again.

Luckily, help was on the way. "Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Rage Fireworks!"

"Harvest Vines!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Notos took out the scissors and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Eurus took out the compass.

"We almost missed all the action. It's a good thing we made it in time!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Sailor Mars agreed.

"Good to see you're okay. Sorry we were a little late to the fight." Sailor Notos apologized.

"We ran into Naru on the way here. She made a new weapon. This is the Wind Blossom Bow. It's for you, Sailor Zephyrus." Sailor Eurus said as she offered the bow and quiver to her.

The bow was made of light colored wood with sakura flowers on it. They covered the bow nock at the top and bottom and right above and below the grip. The quiver was made of the same material but looked as if they had taken a branch and hollowed the inside but left enough to create a bottom. The arrows themselves had the same sakura blossom at the arrow nock.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury attacked.

"Bunboo..." He said, seeming confused by the fog.

Sailor Zephyrus took the bow and much like Sailor Gaea had been before her, she heard words whispering to her. "Bow of the West Wind and filled with the Spirit of Spring. I call upon you, Mother Earth. Hear the cry of your humble servant and guide my arrow straight and true. Spring's Revenge!" Sailor Zephyrus shouted as she notched an arrow in the bow and released. A rush of wind surrounded the arrow as sakura petals were left in it's wake. The arrow hitting Bunboo right in the center.

"Bunboo!" He yelled in pain. He began to shrink, but it still wasn't enough. He still was far taller than he was before when he first appeared.

"Now, Sailor Moon! Use your power to restore Ryo back into a human!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The tiara did something most of the girls had never seen, which was place itself on Bunboo's head and started shocking him. Since when could it do that? "Ahhh! Bunboo!" He yelled as he finally returned to his original monster size.

"His monster energy has weaken a lot! Do it, Sailor Moon!" Luna ordered.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled as the move washed over Bunboo.

Bunboo released struggling breaths as the monster part of him still struggled. Then they heard the voice of Ryo yell out. "Refresh!"

Soon, Bunboo was no more and Ryo returned. Falling down to the ground as the girls smiled, seeing he was okay and Sailor Mercury rushed to his side. "Ryo!" She called out.

Sailor Gaea turned and looked up at Zoisite. "This proves you were wrong about Ryo, Zoisite! The time of the Seven Great Monsters is over!"

"Curse you, and all the other Sailor Guardians! Three of the monsters may be gone, but there are still four more to go. One of them will be your end!" Zoisite seethed. "Even if they don't, I'll get you next time!" He said as he disappeared.

"Talk to me, Ryo." Sailor Mercury said as Ryo woke up. "Are you all right?"

"You saved me..." Ryo almost like he couldn't believe it.

Over close to a lamppost, Tuxedo Mask had also appeared at this late hour. Yet he did not make his presence known to the Dark Kingdom or the Sailor Guardians. Seeing there was nothing left to do, he walked away. 'So, the third Rainbow Crystal is now in the hands of the Sailor Guardians. I shall leave them alone for tonight..." He thought.

"That was amazing! I wish I had my camera!" Kijin shouted as they all turned to look at him. All the girls sighed at his reaction.

"Why is he here?" Sailor Mars asked.

"He was with Ryo, Jing, and Ayame when Zoisite attacked. Sailor Mercury, you take Ryo home. Mr. Shinokawa. You should find your friends and head home yourself." Sailor Gaea instructed.

Without another word, Kijin ran off back in the direction of Ryo's apartment.

"We better go before he worries himself crazy. See you later!" Sailor Zephyrus said as Sailor Gaea followed her. With a few waves farewell, the two girls left their sight and transformed back to Jing and Ayame. Running as fast as they could, the girls made it out of the park just a bit before Kijin.

Jing then proceeded to run into his arms. Questioning if he was alright and if he had been hurt. Gushing about how brave he was for helping Ryo escape earlier. Then came his questions if she was alright, how they got away from Zoisite, and such. Honestly, Ayame found it all adorable how much they cared for each other. But a part of her couldn't help but be envious.

Ayame eventually had to break up the moment and remind them it was late and they all needed to go home. They had asked if she wanted to walk with them, but she told them she didn't want to be stuck with the love birds anymore. Causing them to blush. On her way home, Ayame saw something that caught her eye.

Slinking off into the night was none other than Actaeon. Just where was this sneaky feline going at this time of night? A part of Ayame wanted to respect Actaeon's privacy, another wanted to just go to bed, but the strongest of the three was her curiosity. Following the cat, she followed him through the streets of the city. She had to be extra careful considering he had better hearing than her and night vision.

Though the alleys were dark and filled with garbage or otherwise not, she continued to follow Actaeon. Nothing would stop her this night in her mini quest. Soon they came to and old apartment building. Hiding behind a garbage can, she watched as Actaeon went through and open door into a room on the bottom floor. After watching for a few minutes, Ayame went to look for another hding spot. If he did come out, there was a chance he would come back the way he came and she did not want to be spotted.

Half an hour later into her stake out, Actaeon left the apartment building going as Ayame figured another way home. Seemed her little friend didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. Coming out of her hiding spot she sneaked over to the apartment door and gently opened it for her to enter.

Entering the apartment, the room was dark as Ayame went in. From what she could see it wasn't that furnished, but she could tell it was clean and tidy. It had a gas stove, a cot up against the wall with blankets folded on it, a cooler, and something she wasn't expecting to see.

Nephrite, after all this time, she finally knew where he was. She found him gazing out the window of the one room apartment where the only light came in through. Sitting on the floor, Nephrite was hunched over, shirtless with his jacket wrapped around his shoulders. Ayame had to say he did look good without it.

She found him, even though she wasn't supposed to. She finally found him. Before, when she used the communicator she had never seen his face. She only heard his voice, it should have been enough, yet she had longed for more. She crept back out and leaned on the outside wall, where he was inside. Sliding down and hugged her knees, and tried not to cry. Knowing this, she would want to come back, again and again, and jeopardize his safety. She desperately wanted nothing more than to charge into that room and kiss him silly.

He apparently heard her enter as he sighed and said, "Did you forget something, Actaeon?" without looking back at the door.

Seeing she had already been discovered, Ayame thought, 'Oh, what the heck!'

"I didn't forget anything, but you did. You need to lock the door at night. You never know who will come in at the middle of the night and try to take advantage of you while you sleep." Ayame tried to joke as tears still fell from her eyes.

Shocked by this, Nephrite whipped his head around and gasped as he saw his precious Ayame. Frozen in shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I followed Actaeon. I wanted to see what he was up to. I found you. Now I know you're here." Ayame said, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm trying to stay strong, but everywhere I look, it's lovers that I see. And it's driving me crazy! I don't know what to do anymore." She said as the tears broke through and she began to sob.

The music box in her hands opening, and playing the song she suggested.

"Ayame..." Nephrite trailed off before he pulled her around in front of him and kissed her. Showing just how much he missed her.

Through her tears, Ayame said with a smile. "I missed you." as she snuggled into him and slightly began to cry again.

Nephrite had a bittersweet smile as he wrapped his arms tight around her. Merely enjoying the moment to have her in his arms and enjoy the warmth physically and the warmth in his heart.

"A part of me wonders if this is just a dream. I don't deserve someone as amazing as you." Nephrite whispered into her hair.

"If this is a dream, I sure don't want to wake up." Ayame giggled before she frowned. "I shouldn't be here. I'm jeopardizing your safety. Now that I know, I'll want to come here more and more."

"I'm glad you're here. Besides that cat, I don't have that much company. We'll figure something out about that last part. While you're here, just enjoy this. Where did you get the music box?" He asked.

"From my newest teammate, Hiroko Hara, Sailor Eurus. Her family owns a Music Box shop." Ayame answered.

"It plays our song." He said as he pulled Ayame in a simple dance around the room.

"I know. I had it specifically made that way." Ayame said.

They danced for a time until the music stopped and Nephrite pulled Ayame into his embrace once again.

"What should we do?" Ayame asked.

Nephrite knew she was referring to her knowledge of his hiding place and sighed. "We do what we can. As much as I want you to come here everyday, I know there would be consequences. Try to remain strong, Ayame. I know we'll be able to defeat them soon. Just be patient until then. If you must come here, try to keep it at a minimum." Nephrite said as Ayame looked up at him as he smiled.

He didn't outright forbid her to come.

"I won't say anything if you don't." He said as he checked the time. "It's late. You should head home before your parents and Actaeon begin to worry." He said as he gave her once last kiss goodnight and escorted her out of the room.

Once out the door she quickly left without looking back. Because, she knew if she did, she would run straight back to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Ayame, Usagi, Makoto, Ami, and Ryo were at a train station. Seeing the boy off.

"You're transferring to another school again? Why can't you just stay here?" Makoto asked.

"Well, it wasn't my idea, but it can't be helped. My dad got a work transfer." Ryo explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"We were all becoming friends. It's just not fair!" Usagi whined.

"Yeah, you're right. Um, Miss Mizuno?" Ryo asked nervously.

"Ryo, just call me Ami, all right?" Ami offered.

"Uh, Ami, I better give this photo back." Ryo said as he pulled out the photo Usagi gave him. Usagi saw this and was internally freaking out.

"I'm gonna study hard and when I'm able to outscore you on my own merits, then I'll come back for it." Ryo promised as he stepped into the train.

Ami took it and smiled. "Here's a different one..." She handed a photo to him. Ryo accepted it and smiled.

"I think this photo is a better one for you to remember me by. I'd like you to keep it." Ami said as he nodded.

The door shut and the train whistled as it began to move out of the station. Ami then began to run after it until she reached the edge.

'Don't be so worried about impressing me with your grades. You can come visit me anytime, Ryo!' Ami thought as she watched him go. Who knew when they would meet again. Though, they never check to see if the Rainbow Crystal Monsters still had their abilities after the crystal was taken, perhaps Ryo already knew they would meet again.


	15. The Painting of Love

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me. I'm glad we got to finish this chapter on my birthday.**_

The court of the Dark Kingdom was once again together as what could have been glimpses of sunlight peeked through the cathedral high ceiling. Though it was highly unlikely it was actual sunlight beaming down. Around the throne of the queen, towering post cast light around the throne and the pillar that had the face of a monster connected to it and the ceiling. Illuminating the throne and just the outer edge of the of those gathered before the Queen.

Right in front of Queen Beryl and her throne was her loyal servant, Zoisite. Though he was loyal, his incompetence was beginning to grate on the Queen's already narrow patience and tolerance for failure. As he kneeled before her, the Queen began to review the status of their quest for the Rainbow Crystals.

"Of the Seven Rainbow Crystals..." Queen Beryl began before raising her hand and showing two fingers. "Two are in the hands of those Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask while we only possess one of them." She said before showing one. "And as for our allies, the Seven Great Monsters, three of them have already been defeated. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Zoisite?" Queen Beryl asked as Zoisite seemed to remain calm.

Looking up to meet the gaze of his queen, Zoisite answered, "Yes! Queen Beryl, please allow me just a little more time." From out of his jacket, the Dark Crystal emerged.

Then before them appeared a young woman with brown braided hair and blue eyes framed behind round glasses. She was wearing a pink jacket with yellow insides over light blue shirt with white stripes and buttons.

"This young lady is our next target. I promise to obtain the Rainbow Crystal she has by whatever means necessary." Zoisite said.

"But should you fail... you know what will happen to you?" Queen Beryl reminded him. The threat absolutely clear.

Zoisite sweated and he gave the only answer he could. "Yes, my Queen."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful fall day in the park, without a single cloud in the sky. The day was crisp and cool when all the leaves were just beginning to turn into different shades of brown, orange, purple and red. Crusty brown leaves whirled around circling the others of it's kind as if chasing each other in small tumbles and tornados of air sweeping the beautiful park, the mystifying colors of the sun shone onto the leaves glistening brightly as the smell of the breeze bitterly blew over the visitors shoulders and neck, giving a tingling sensation one gets at the beginning of autumn.

Ayame was in the park with a new outfit to combat the shifting weather. She wore a long sleeve shirt in pastel blue with a jewel neckline. Around her neck was a necklace highlighted by a royal blue feather with a delicate silver-tone dipped feature. Including a cotton cord and a small light blue accent bead. She wore ripped up blue jeans and over all of it was a stripped green and white embroidered poet sleeve cardigan with flower designs on it.

She wasn't the only one enjoying the weather either. As far as the eye could see, besides the leaves, there were couples walking all around. They all looked happy. Unknowingly rubbing it in and practically laughing in her face, reminding her of her situation.

'Try to remain strong, Ayame. I know we'll be able to defeat them soon. Just be patient until then.' Nephrite's words echoed.

But how long would it be until that day comes? Until then, Ayame merely sighed unhappily.

Looking down at her feet, Ayame slouched in the park bench she had decided to take a break at. She was suppose to meet up with Naru and Usagi today. Just a day for them to hang out since it had been a while and hopefully this time, no monsters. She had yet to be informed about what exactly they were going do or go.

"Ayame!" Naru called out. Causing Ayame to look up. Coming towards her was Naru and Usagi. At least they didn't forget her.

Naru wore a white jean jacket with a light brown shirt and dark brown shirt. Along with brown shoes and her signature turquoise ribbon in her hair. Usagi was wearing a lavender mock turtle neck and green jacket. She wore black shorts, pale yellow socks, and brown lace up shoes. On her back was a red back pack.

"Hey, guys. Ready to go to this mystery place you mentioned?" Ayame asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Naru said as she grabbed Ayame's hand and began to drag her with them. Whispering so Usagi couldn't hear, Naru told her where they were going. The Yumemi Yumemo Art Exhibit. Ayame never did come back to see the pictures of her and Nephrite. Now was a good chance.

When they got there and stood outside, Usagi asked. "What's this place?"

"It's an art exhibit. Remember when you, Ami, and Rei went away for a few days? Me and Naru have been here before while you were doing that." Ayame explained. "Now come on! There are two pictures I want to look for." She said as she dragged them both of them inside.

Inside, the exhibit was packed with couples, even more than the last time Ayame and Naru were there. Ayame would glance at the pictures on the wall and then look elsewhere. She was on a mission to find the paintings of her and Nephrite. Luckily, the paintings were side by side.

"Here they are." Ayame said as she released Naru and Usagi from her grip. The first painting was just amazing as she remembered the first sketch with Nephrite and Ayame in each other's arms. Looking into each other's eyes as they stood in a garden, under the moon and stars. Surrounding them were purple irises. Off in the distance was the white stone pavilion. Nephrite wore what Ayame recognized as his uniform from the Dark Kingdom and herself wore a flowing simple dress with the colors of the rainbow.

The other picture she remembered was done as well. The two of them were surrounded by fire. Nephrite's hair was a different color and not as wavy as she knew it was. His hair was also pulled back in a long ponytail. He still wore a officer uniform only a different style and was more of a purple color. She wore a pink dress with a blue bow in the back. It was if he was coming down from the heavens to help her escape the flames that surrounded them.

"Wow! These are amazing." Usagi and Naru said.

"Do you two recognize the girl and man in the picture?" Ayame asked.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"The girl in both of these pictures is me. The man in the pictures is Nephrite. We modeled for Ms. Yumemo a while back. I never got around to seeing the finished product, though." Ayame said.

"WHAT!?" Both girls asked.

"T-That's you and Nephrite?! How? When?" Naru asked. Looking back and forth at the pictures and Ayame. There was a sad nostalgic look in her eyes as she looked at the pictures. Ayame summed it up to her still missing Nephrite.

"When we were last here, I ran into him and this woman asked us to model for her." Ayame explained.

"What did she look like?" Usagi asked.

Ayame shrugged. "I don't know. Been too long." She fibbed.

"Oh, well. Either, they're great!" Usagi said.

"Aren't they? That's why Yumemi Yumeno's paintings have become all the rage now." Naru added.

"This place is packed, mostly with couples." Usagi muttered unhappily about the last part.

"You know why? Because her artwork is known as the paintings of love!" Umino said as he came from around the corner.

"Oh, Umino!" Usagi said surprised to see him and trying to remain polite.

"I agree! They say if you have one of Yumemi's paintings, your own wishes of love will be granted!" Naru told them.

Umino nodding in agreement. "Um-hm! Um-hm!"

"Then I'm buying a poster of hers!" Usagi said as Ayame could have sworn she saw hearts where her eyes were.

Ayame herself toyed with the idea of getting one. Since Nephrite couldn't come see it, maybe she could bring the picture to him.

Looking around, the four of them looked at all the other paintings on display.

"Wow, look at that! It's one of Yumemi's self portraits." Naru pointed out the picture. It was a young woman with long blond hair and wore a dress.

"Oh! She's beautiful! She definitely looks like a person who would create fantasy art." Usagi complemented.

"Actually, what she really looks like is a mystery because she's never, ever been seen in public." Umino informed them.

'I have and she might not be as beautiful as this woman, but she's still pretty.' Ayame thought as she looked behind her and saw Yumemi. Though Yumemi didn't seem to see her, Ayame was glad to see the artist again.

"Well then, maybe in reality, she's super ugly." Usagi joked.

"Did you really just say that?!" Naru asked, finding it funny too.

Usagi just giggled.

Ayame frowned at her friends and looked back at Yumemi. Luckily she had already moved on and hadn't heard her friend's rude comment. "That's not funny at all! Would you like it if someone talked like that behind your back?" she scolded them.

Meanwhile, Yumemi continued to wander around the gallery and look at all the visitors. Sighing in almost defeat. "This isn't good. I can't paint without the right inspiration."

Ayame saw her coming closer again, but kept quiet about it as she listened to Naru.

"But I heard Yumemi hasn't produced any new paintings in a while." Naru mentioned. Yumemi heard this and turned her back as she listened to them.

"Yeah, rumor is she's in a creative slump and has gone into hiding." Umino remarked.

"I'm right here." Yumemi muttered sadly. Feeling invisible.

"That sucks." Usagi commented.

"Yeah, no kidding." Naru added.

Yumemi fake laughed at that. She knew it sucked. She really needed some new models.

"You guys go look around without me. I'm going to go do something." Ayame told them as she went over to Yumemi. Tapping her shoulder, Yumemi jumped before turning around to see Ayame.

"Oh! It's you again. Long time no see." Yumemi said.

"It has. May I have a moment of your time to talk?" Ayame asked as she gestured to a quieter spot of the gallery.

"Oh, sure." Yumemi answered as they went over there.

"I'm sorry about what my friends said. I love what you did with the paintings. I've been thinking about wanting to learn to create fantasy art. I was wondering, later when you have time, if you would consider giving me lessons later." Ayame said.

"U-um, Sure. I've never really given anyone lessons before. But I don't mind." She said, before her eyes lit up with an idea. "First lesson begins right now! Find a model. Try looking for a girl with blond hair and blue eyes and a guy with black hair and blue eyes. Like last time, I work with models to help me visualize things. Once we find them, you can watch me work in action and then give you lessons. How's that?" Yumemi asked, excited.

Ayame agreed to this. Since Yumemi was in a slump, the least she could do was help her find her models. Plus she agreed to teach her. Walking around the exhibit, Ayame took the time to search of the perfect models and asked her new sensei a few questions. Did she always get people who visited her gallery to model for her and such. Following this one couple, they went outside. However, Yumemi wasn't quite aware of her surroundings before someone bumped into her before Ayame could warn her.

Causing her to grunt and fall. Ayame went to help her as she noticed who exactly bumped into Yumemi. It was Mamoru wearing a brown leather jacket, light blue jeans, and white button up shirt.

"Sorry!" Mamoru said as he went to help her and picked up her sketchpad.

"My glasses, where'd they-" Yumemi said as she searched for them and picked them up. Putting them back in their rightful place.

"Hey. Are you all right, Miss?" Mamoru asked.

Yumemi looked at him and when she did, Ayame could see her eyes light up. "Yeah... wait." Getting excited she pointed at Mamoru. "You're him! It's you!"

"Huh?" Mamoru asked confused. Ayame giggled as she remembered being in the same kind of situation.

"Hey, Mamoru. Long time no see." Ayame greeted him before turning to Yumemi "Guess you found your guy inspiration, huh Sensei?"

"Ayame, right? You know this lady?" He asked.

"Please, help me." Yumemi said as she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Help you what? If you want something, you better speak up, lady." Mamoru said, still a little freaked out.

"Um- I want you to be my model." Yumemi explained.

"Oooo! Busted! Wait 'till I tell Rei about this." Usagi as she appeared. Probably seeing them through the window.

"You've got this all wrong, Usagi." Mamoru denied what she was probably thinking of him cheating on Rei with Yumemi.

"And just how's that? You're the one holding hands with this girl!" Usagi pointed out.

Ayame frowned, annoyed with Usagi. "Usagi, are you trying to give Mamoru a hard time, _again_? And after everything I told you after he saved Luna? Ugh! With you, it's always in one ear and out the other."

"Hey! As Rei's friend, I'm merely looking out for her best interest at heart! If he's cheating on Rei, I have to know and tell her. You're her friend too, why aren't you supporting me?!" Usagi whined.

Ayame wanted to tell Usagi she could see through her motives. She just wanted dirt on Mamoru. She also wanted to tell Usagi she wasn't friends with Rei until Yumemi cut the topic of conversation off.

Yumemi looked at Usagi. "Huh?!" She said surprised and grabbed Usagi's jacket. "What luck!"

"Huh? What is it?" Usagi asked, confused.

"You're perfect! Now I can start my next painting!" Yumemi said sighing in relief. "Please say you'll model for me, oh, please!" she begged.

"Huh?! Model for you?!" Usagi asked, shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After some explaining and convincing to Usagi and Mamoru, the two finally agreed to model for Yumemi. Like she did with Ayame and Nephrite, she didn't reveal her name. On the way, Usagi had asked why she was with them and Ayame told them she had modeled for her once and liked her style. Now she was going with them to watch her sensei work and learn a thing or two. When they arrived, Yumemi's house was the same as last time.

"Well, come in! Right this way!" Yumemi as she ushered them in. Going through the hallway, Yumemi showed them to her studio room.

"Wow! What pretty flowers!" Usagi said as she went over to the glass windows to get a closer look.

Mamoru was being a bit of a grump as he sat down on the bench in the room.

"Thank you!" Yumemi said to Usagi. Ayame could tell she was a little nervous. "Well, uh- Make yourselves comfortable while I go make some coffee." She quickly went over to the kitchen part to give herself something to do.

"Look, I know I let you talk me into coming here, but I really can't spend my whole day doing this thing." Mamoru said.

Behind him, Usagi began to mess with him again. "Oh, yeah, whatever. Like you have better things to do, you loser."

"Hmph!" Mamoru replied, ignoring her.

"Not again." Ayame sighed, exasperated at their antics. "Hey, Sensei?"

"Yes?" Yumemi asked.

"Is it okay if I could look around for some books that might inspire me? I'll be back in a minute when you get started." Ayame asked.

"Sure. Make yourself at home, my apprentice." Yumemi said.

Looking around, Ayame skimmed the shelves Yumemi had filled with books she probably used for references. Two books that caught her attention were lanterns and outdoor weddings. Already, Ayame was getting an image of what her own picture would look like.

Lost in thought, Ayame didn't pay any attention to the conversation until she heard Yumemi speak.

"Now! Let's get started! I feel this one could be a masterpiece!" Yumemi said.

Putting the books down, Ayame stood behind her as she watched her sensei work. While this was going on Usagi had asked if Ayame had know her sensei was Yumemi this entire time.

"I didn't know it at first. When I here to model last time, I noticed the art around the room and made the connection. I didn't say anything because it was Sensei's business and hers alone. If she wanted me to know, she would have done so." Ayame answered as she watched Yumemi.

"Thanks, Ayame." Yumemi said.

Watching Yumemi, Ayame watched as a beautiful scene was created before her. Before she knew it time flew by. In the sketch, Mamoru and Usagi were smiling at each other as they held each others hands. Mamoru was in a tux and Usagi in a dress. The dress reminded her of the girl's dress she had seen back at the Diamond Embassy. Behind them in the background, was a palace with domed roofs and at the very top a crescent moon decorated the top spire. Above was a blimp in the night sky.

Walking over while eating some of Yumemi's cookies, Usagi asked, "Is that me?! Unbelievable!"

"Can't we get this over with? You know the only real reason I'm still sitting here is because this coffee's so good." Mamoru said, as if bored.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him before moving and asking Yumemi, "I'm so impressed. How are you able to draw such wonderful pictures?"

"Whenever I start my drawing, I always make a wish in my heart. I wish for the people who see my artwork to let it make them happy. And for all of them be able to find their true love." Yumemi answered. Ayame couldn't help but find it sweet.

"Wow! That explains why they're called paintings of love, it all makes sense now. You're such a kind person, it's sad you don't have any friends." Usagi commented.

"That can't be helped. My fans think Yumemi is this incredible beauty. But if people found out I'm her, it would shatter their dreams, and make them sad." Yumemi brushed it off.

"That's not true!" Usagi argued.

Mamoru puts his cup down before he added his two bits. "I say those who can't make themselves happy, can never make others happy either."

Yumemi's hands stilled as she gasped at his harsh words and essentially stepping on her dream.

"That was so mean!" Usagi cried, before something caught her eye. "Oh, this picture's lovely!"

She pulled out an unfinished picture of another couple. The picture was slightly colored already. A crescent moon and the woman's background was very similar to the one Yumemi was currently working on. The man looked similar to Mamoru, but the woman looked slightly different from Usagi, her hair was also pulled back in a bun on top of her head, and wore a different dress. In her hand was a pocket watch or something.

Usagi took the picture and held it in front of Mamoru. "Ugh, you are always so full of yourself! I mean, just take a look at this picture, isn't it beautiful?!"

Mamoru looked over at it and nearly jumped out of his seat, gasping at the image before him.

"What?! Wha-what is it?!" Usagi asked, started by his reaction.

Ayame herself wondered what got into him.

"This shows a woman giving her lover a present as a token of her love. It's strange, but whenever I draw this couple, I always end up feeling sad, for some odd reason." Yumemi explained.

"I feel it too. This drawing stirs my emotions and makes my heart ache." Usagi said as she looked down at the picture.

Gazing at the picture, Ayame could feel it too.

"A token of her love." Mamoru murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the house and atop the construction site, they had an unknown observer, Zoisite. As he watched them, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Yumemi Yumeno. I'll turn you back into a monster very soon. And when you are one, perhaps I'll order you to kill Nephrite's little pet." He said chuckling at his plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon the modeling session was over and Mamoru left. Yumemi and Usagi went out to eat. Yumemi had told Ayame to wait for her to get back so they could truly begin her lessons. In the meantime, she asked her to try and picture what she wanted to make.

On a scratch piece of paper and with a pencil, she was beginning to draw.

It was nighttime, the sky clear and full of stars. Before the viewer of the picture was a level and neat stone path. There wasn't even a hint of weeds poking out. On both sides were seven pews and lining the path were candles. Everywhere one looked were candles to light up the night. From iron hooks attached to the sides of the pews were candles in hanging holders. Covering where the hooks attached to the pews were small bouquets of flowers and long ribbon that draped from pew to pew. At the end of the stone path were four steps leading up to a white gazebo with even more candles lining the steps. The gazebo had a white metal roof with a design that allowed one to see stars peeking through if one was underneath it. It also had a bell you could ring. In the gazebo was also a stone stand to place things necessary for a wedding ceremony. On the edge of the stairs and sort of off to the side were spiraling cone shaped metal wire stands that held metal and stain-glass lanterns with flower designs in them. Two of the same type of stands were placed at the beginning of the stone walkway as well. Trees beyond the pews had hanging lanterns among their branches.

Now that she had the setting, she wondered what model or models she could use. She would probably stick with one since this would be her first attempt of fantasy art like Yumemi's, but with her own little style. Her thoughts wandered to her friends, Jing, Nanami, Hiroko, and even Ami and Makoto.

Looking back, she realized she hadn't spent that much time with Hiroko yet. But Ayame realized she was the latest Sailor Guardian to join her group so it made sense they hadn't spent that much time together. She made a mental note to ask Hiroko to model for her later on. It would be good to have some bonding time with her.

Plus, artistically speaking, Hiroko did have a pretty face and good posture.

"Ayame! I'm back!" Yumemi called.

"I'm in the studio! I already got a good idea of the background for my art! Come take a look, Sensei!" Ayame called back.

Entering the room, Yumemi came over to take a look.

"This is just lovely, Ayame." She said with a giggle. "Are you sure you need lessons?"

"I'm okay with landscapes and stuff like that. However, I'm not that good at drawing people." Ayame confessed.

"I see. Well, in that case, let me get something." Yumemi said as she went through her supplies and finally dug something out. It turned out to be a drawing model manikin.

"This will help." She said as she set it down before Ayame. "I used this when I was just starting out. You can move the limbs into any position you want. When drawing people, you first sketch a scene which you've already done. Next, sketch the wire frames and positions for your people. After that, sketch the body shapes needed to help you build the figures' bodies. Then, you can sketch the details for the faces, clothes, shoes, features, etc. Once you have the basic parts, refine the sketch using a smaller tipped drawing tool. Draw the outline over the sketch. Erase and remove the sketch marks. And finally add color." Yumemi explained.

"For now, try finding the position you want and after that sketch the wire frames. The human body can basically be simplified into the basic shapes such as circles, ovals, rectangles, and etc. Try it and we'll see where we can go from there." Yumemi instructed.

Ayame nodded to her sensei and took the drawing model manikin and began to toy with it. Trying to find the perfect position she would ask Hiroko to take later when she asked her to model later.

"By the way, Sensei. How was walking with Usagi?" Ayame asked.

"I liked it a lot. I can see why you're friends with such a sweet person." Yumemi answered as she got out her own tools to start working on the final painting for the gallery.

Then, both turned when they heard glass shattering. One of the windows giving a wonderful view of the garden had been smashed by Zoisite.

"Time to give me the Rainbow Crystal and turn back into a monster!" Zoisite said as he entered through the hole in the glass he created.

Ayame realized what he was saying and quickly glanced at her sensei. Yumemi was one of the Seven Great Monsters.

"He's gorgeous!" Yumemi said, her artistic views stopping her from freaking out for a moment. "But scary! Who are you anyway?!" Demanded to know of her intruder.

"Sensei! Run away, go!" Ayame tried to warn her.

But it was already too late. Zoisite simply held up the crystal and his verbal tick came out. "Zoi."

"No Zoisite, don't do it!" Ayame yelled at the man. Not wanting the sweet Yumemi turned into a monster.

Yumemi was screaming in pain as a green crystal appeared and soon removed itself from within her and into Zoisite's grasp.

"Good, now wake up, Veena!" Zoisite called out the monster's name.

Yumemi continued screaming as Zoisite chuckled and both him and Ayame watched her transform. Veena looked akin to an angel with her white wings on her shoulders. No longer did she have glasses. He hair which was once brown was black and free of any braid. She wore purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. She wore a tiara similar to the Sailor Guardians in that it covered her forehead. Hers was a cord with three beads. Two small yellow on the side and in the middle between them was a big blue one. She wore a pink dress with a bunch of round jewels at her waist like a belt buckle and three hanging round jewels on another cord. She wore gloves that went to her elbows and the same shade as her dress. Over her shoulders was a type of shawl with a bateau collar to it. On it also was these metal things which Ayame didn't have a clue what they were for.

Ayame whispering a quiet, "No!"

Veena chuckling at her return.

"Veena! Grab the girl and let's go! I have something special I want to do to her." Zoisite ordered.

As Veena came closer to follow Zoisite's orders, Ayame felt for her communicator in an inside pocket of her cardigan and pressed a warning button alerting Jing, Nanami and Hiroko.

Ayame tired to run, but Veena grabbed her and soon the three of them left the house and flew to the construction site close by.

Now there, Zoisite was chuckling as he gripped Ayame's face roughly. "That went well. Now what should I do with you, you little pest?"

Ayame wanted to bite his fingers off and deep down, she was afraid. Who knew when any other the others would arrive. If she didn't transform soon, Zoisite wouldn't hesitate to end her. Luckily, she had a friend there to come to her rescue.

"Hold it right there, Zoisite!" Sailor Moon called out.

"What?" Zoisite asked as he let go of Ayame and searched the construction site for Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon jumped down from the beams she was standing on to the ground before them. For once, she wasn't clumsy and actually looked pretty cool.

"I won't let you take Yumemi away! Trying to destroy her dreams is unforgivable! Kidnaping Ayame Masacari again is also unforgivable! I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said her catchphrase and her pose.

"Hmph! Don't you ever get tired of making that same old speech. Veena, drop the girl and destroy Sailor Moon." Zoisite said casually, he wasn't even surprised anymore and it was the same old, same old routine by now.

Veena chuckled as she dropped Ayame and stepped forward to follow Zoisite's command. Sailor Moon may have held lots of bravado before, but now she was trembling. Seeing how everyone was distracted, Ayame sneaked off to give Sailor Moon back up.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

When Sailor Gaea returned to the battlefield, she found Sailor Moon, looking funny, as she was trying to avoid falling rocks. Veena's attacks were different from the other three. She had taken a feather from her wing and sent the feather into the air above Sailor Moon as it drew rocks to fall on the poor hero.

"Ow- that hurt!" Sailor Moon yelled as one hit her foot and she fell down.

Seeing the enemy down, Veena drew a big boulder to crush Sailor Moon. Before Sailor Gaea could warn or attack to move the boulder, Tuxedo Mask saved Sailor Moon once again.

Seeing no time like the present, Sailor Gaea announced her arrival. "Zoisite! You unrefined ruffian! You have no love for paintings or the dreams that created them! On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!"

Zoisite held tightly to the Rainbow Crystal he had acquired and gritting his teeth, ran away like the coward he was. After putting Sailor Moon down, Tuxedo Mask followed him. Sailor Moon encouraging her savoir, leaving them to deal with Veena, who was blocking their path even if they did want to go after the two men.

"Yumemi, please stop this! I beg of you! Try to remember your kind heart! Yumemi!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"This isn't who you are anymore! You create paintings that make people feel love, not terror!" Sailor Gaea urged.

But their voices could not reach Yumemi. Veena took several more feathers in her hands between her fingers and began to draw rope. Which she sent out at them. Sailor Moon gasped as this before turning into screaming as they turned into snakes.

"Fire Soul!" The attack was shouted as the flames engulfed the snakes.

Sailor Moon crying out in relief as the others appeared ready to help. "You're here!"

"Sailor Moon! Great job so far! We're here to help!" Luna yelled.

'What am I? Chopped liver?' Sailor Gaea thought. Sailor Gaea didn't respond to the others arrival as she tried once again to talk to Veena.

"Yumemi! Please, I know you're in there somewhere! Do you really want to do this? What about making people happy with your art? Your student who looks up to you? You're a sensei! Please snap out of it! We don't want to hurt you!"

Veena ignored her words as she continued to rain rocks down upon them all.

"Why won't she listen?!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"The Dark Crystal's power over her is too strong! Ryo had a strong willpower to over come it until Zoisite used the Dark Crystal to further brainwash him. Yumemi isn't as strong willed!" Actaeon explained.

Veena was chuckling once more as the rocks continued to fall down.

"Huh?!" All the Sailor Guardians said as they grunted and moved out of the way. Sailor Eurus, being the newest, had a little difficulty, but the others, Sailor Notus and Sailor Zephyrus, helped her.

Sailor Mercury stood her ground and attacked. "Bubble Spray!"

Veena was straining herself as she tried to move about in the cold fog.

"Hey, go easy on her. She's actually a really nice person inside. Be right back!" Sailor Moon yelled as she ran after Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Moon! Wait! We need you to help turn her back!" Sailor Gaea yelled, but her words were either not heard or ignored.

"We must keep her distracted until that airhead gets back. Raging Fireworks!" Sailor Notus yelled.

Startling Veena, she tired to fly above the fog.

"Gentle Hurricane!" Sailor Zephyrus attacked, making Veena fall back to the earth.

"Harvest Vines!" yelled Sailor Eurus as the vines tangled around Veena, not letting her escape.

Then Sailor Jupiter said her chant and yelled. "Supreme Thunder!"

Veena, after all these attacks, was very weak. He right wing stripped of most of her feathers and struggling with the pain.

"Wait! Jupiter, that's enough! Please stop it." Sailor Moon said as she returned.

Sailor Gaea couldn't tell if she had gotten the crystal or not. Meanwhile, Veena was groaning in pain. Holding her winged shoulder tightly.

"You're right, Sailor Moon. She does look pretty weak." Sailor Mars pointed out.

"Sailor Moon, now's your chance!" Luna told the Guardian.

"Right, Luna! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled out as the healing powers of the Moon Stick reached out to Veena.

Veena started groaning before Yumemi yelled out, "Refresh!" before falling to her knees and then the rest of the way down. For some reason her glasses were gone.

Yumemi was struggling as she looked up. "Huh?"

Seeing their work done, all the Sailor Guardians stood on the fence dividing the construction site from the side walk. Without a word, they appeared to fly off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Sailor Gaea transformed back and as Ayame went back to help Yumemi back at the sight. Somehow, the Moon Stick healed Yumemi's eyes in the process. The girl didn't even notice her glasses were gone. Ayame helped her home and the two of them cleaned up the studio. Ayame explained a man was trying to kidnap them for ransom and the Sailor Guardians saved her and Ayame.

After that, it was late and Ayame needed to head home. Though, Yumemi asked her to get Usagi and Mamoru to come to the gallery the next day.

The next day, Usagi, Mamoru and Ayame showed up to see the gallery closed. The door opened however and the three of them went in to see Yumemi hanging pictures.

"Oh-Usagi!" Yumemi greeted.

"Hi Yumemi!" Usagi replied.

"I'm surprised you invited us. I thought you didn't want people knowing what you looked like." Mamoru stated.

Yumemi was chuckling at that and answered, "I've decided to stop hiding from everyone." Then she turned to a covered picture and revealed the finished picture to them.

"It's beautiful!" Usagi gushed.

"I'd say it looks pretty good, considering who the model was..." Came Mamoru's snide comment.

"Ugh, would it kill you to be nice once in a while?" Usagi asked.

"Don't take it personally, Usagi." Ayame comforted her as she patted her back.

"Oh, hey!" Usagi said as she noticed something else different about the gallery. The self-portrait from before had been taken down. "Huh?" In it's place was a real picture of Yumemi.

"All of my self-portraits will look like this from now on. Thanks to you and Ayame, I've found the courage to be honest about myself and what I look like, so now I feel good sharing the real me with everyone!" Yumemi informed them.

"I'm so glad, Yumemi!" Usagi cheered as she hugged the girl.

Ayame just smiled at her sensei.

Later, Ayame bought two posters with her and Nephrite at the pavilion and brought them home. She sat down at her desk and wrote a letter.

"What are you doing Ayame?" Actaeon asked as he entered the room.

"I'm writing a letter to Nephrite. Do you think you could take this and one of the posters on my bed to him?" Ayame asked as she sealed the letter and held it out to him.

"Of course, Ayame. It's the least I can do." He answered as he told her to tie the poster to his back and he took the letter in his mouth.

Later, Actaeon arrived at the apartment.

"Package delivery!" Actaeon yelled as he entered. "To one Mr. Nephrite, From a Ms. Ayame!"

Nephrite quickly went over to the cat as he untie the poster.

"I've heard of carrier pigeons, but I've never heard of a carrier cat." Nephrite teased.

"Oh, hush! You're lucky I didn't stash it away and not give it to you." Actaeon warned.

"You're too nice to do that to Ayame." Nephrite said as he unrolled the poster.

Actaeon and Nephrite gasping at it.

"It's just like in the past. The garden of the Kingdom of Earth." Actaeon said mystified.

Nephrite nodded and he placed it on the wall with tape he had. Looking at the poster, he picked up and began to read the letter.


	16. Emotions Run Rampant!

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

It was the beginnings of a beautiful day as Hiroko prepared to go to school at the T.A. Academy for Girls. She was looking forward to seeing her new friend Jing at school. Before leaving, she heard the weather forecaster say there was only a ten percent chance of rain for that day. Just from looking at the weather, he seemed like he was right. Personally, Hiroko didn't trust the weather forecasters and always brought and umbrella with her when going to and from school just in case.

It was a good thing too. While in route, the weather took a turn and began to rain. Ten percent. The guy was going to lose his job if he kept messing up. He should have at least said a chance of scattered showers.

"Stupid people not doing their job right." Hiroko grumbled.

She hated it when people didn't take pride in their work and wasted others times. As she walked, Hiroko noticed two people ahead of her. She recognized one of them to be Makoto. From the other Sailor Guardians. She didn't really know the others, but from what she had heard, Makoto was nice. Unlike that other girl, Rei, she believed was her name. She was sharing an umbrella with a guy. As she got closer to them, Hiroko glanced at Makoto's face and from the look on her face she could tell Makoto had it bad.

As she walked a few paces behind them, Hiroko couldn't help but over hear their conversation even with the rain muting it a little.

"I heard you're a fabulous cook. Is that true?" The guy asked.

"I guess..." Makoto answered modest about it.

"That's cool. One of these days, you'll have to make me something." He suggested.

"I'd love to, anytime. I could clean your place too! I'm really good at it!" Makoto offered.

"That would be a huge help!" He said.

Makoto smiled as she quickly pulled out a notebook and pencil. "Here! Write down your address and phone number, and a list of your favorite food as well!"

'That wasn't stalker-ish at all.' Hiroko thought.

The guy handed Makoto the umbrella and did as she asked. "Done. Mako, you sure are interesting." He commented.

Makoto stuck out her tongue and giggled. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Looking down at the paper she took a quick glance. "Ah, I see hayashi rice is your favorite."

Since the two of them had stopped, Hiroko had already past them and went on her way. She couldn't stand around, wasting time listening to other peoples conversation. Through the rain, she walked into a park on her way and lost in thought wasn't paying attention when she bumped into a young woman.

She had long auburn hair tied back in a low ponytail with a purple holder. She had dark blue eyes and for jewelry eggshell blue round earrings and a gold necklace. she wore a lavender dress with an orange wrap around her waist. Over it was a white lab coat and on her feet were magenta low heeled shoes.

"Sorry, Miss. I wasn't looking where I was going." Hiroko apologized.

"Oh, it's alright." The lady said.

Hiroko nodded and bowed to her. Without another word, she left for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that the rain let up and returned once again to beautiful weather and after school, Jing and Hiroko headed to met up with the girls.

"So, are we having another Sailor Guardian meeting today?" Jing asked.

"I don't think so. There isn't exactly much to discuss. Even if there was, it wouldn't lead up to anything. It would just be talk. I think Ayame just wanted us all to have a chance to hang out today." Hiroko answered.

"That will be great. I heard from Actaeon that Ayame has been taking art lessons from Yumemi Yumeno and Nanami has also been giving her pointers." Jing informed her.

"That's something I still don't get. Talking cats of all things. Not only was my uncle turned into a monster, and I'm part of a superhero squad. How come we don't hang out with Rei? She's a guardian too, right?" Hiroko asked.

Jing frowned and sighed. "She is. I use to respect and admire her before. When Sailor Moon was named leader, Rei was against it and pinched Ami's leg to force her to see things more her way. It was the same day you joined. After that I was completely disillusioned with her. We don't talk anymore." Jing answered.

Hiroko thought it over and nodded. "I can see where Rei is coming from. Sailor Moon is a bit clumsy, but forcing her teammate to agree with her through intimidation and pain wasn't a good move on her part."

"That's why I like being on Sailor Gaea's team better. We are given a choice. When I first joined, Kijin, my boyfriend was in danger because of a monster. It made him into a completely different person. Being Sailor Zephyrus has given me the ability to protect what is important to me. Nanami joined when one of her friends was in danger, too." Jing pointed out.

"Just like when I wanted to save my Uncle. We were all drawn into this by our desire to protect. It's interesting when you look at it that way." Hiroko thought.

Jing nodded as they lapsed into silence as they thought.

"Still, what is up with talking cats?" Hiroko broke the silence.

"You really can't get over that can you? I don't even bat an eyelash at it now. You'll get use to it." Jing assured her.

Hiroko sighed, slumping in defeat. Something about that cat just struck her as odd. She didn't get the same feeling from Luna. Just what was it?

"Look, we're here. Hey guys!" Jing yelled as they saw the others up ahead.

Looking up from their seats on a bench, Ayame along with Nanami smiled as waved. "Hey, girls!"

"So? What's the plan today?" Jing asked.

"Just taking the time to be normal junior high school students." Nanami answered as they moved to a picnic table to talk.

"Is it sad that I've nearly forgotten what normal girls our age do?" Ayame asked.

The girls just laughed.

"Anyway, normal or not, I have something I've been dying to discus." Nanami said.

"What?" The girls asked.

"Boys and love lives!" Nanami said.

Causing Ayame and Jing to groan.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport! Unlike you two, Hiroko and I don't have boyfriends. Time to give us the details. Ayame, you've kept most of your relationship in the dark. We want the truth!" Nanami said.

"Ayame has a boyfriend?" Hiroko asked.

The girls all stopped and looked at her for a moment before they realized their error. "Yeah. Before I became a guardian I met a man called Masato Sanjouin. I would bump into him from time to time. It wasn't until later I learned his real name. Nephrite, a member of the Dark Kingdom. Our enemy. Eventually, he turned against the Dark Kingdom and is on our side now. He's in hiding so the enemy doesn't come after him." Ayame explained.

"Wow." Hiroko answered.

"Moving on, what type of boys do you like? Hiroko? Nanami?" Ayame asked. Swiftly changing the subject.

"I'd like a guy that's always punctual. Some who doesn't beat around the bush. I'd like a guy who knows what his goals are and going after them. Polite and courtesy." Hiroko started before thinking and beginning to blush. "I'd like to keep an exchange diary and he would send me love letters. He wouldn't have to do anything big and flashy. Just small things. Simple romantic. I don't need a whirlwind romance. Simple and sweet." Hiroko answered.

"What about you, Nanami?" Jing asked.

"Well, I'd like a guy that's artistic and he needs to like or at least tolerate teriyaki. I guess I'd like a boy who's kinda nerdy. Not a total geek, but smart and into a lot of anime and things like that. He'd be the Straight Man to my Wise Guy act. You know in comedy, they're the inseparable Odd Couple duo who play off each other for comedy. The Straight Man approaches everything seriously and presents a straightforward, sane, conventional point of view. The Wise Guy is a jokester who answers the Straight Man's stodgy pronouncements with puns, wisecracks, and wackiness. A lot of guys find me weird and unpredictable. It scares them away. I want a guy who's mostly serious, but can take a joke even if I say wacky stuff and will laugh along with me. Someone who isn't afraid and likes me even if I'm an oddball. For something fun to do for the both of us, I'd want to go to craft stores or a video game store. He would also help me collect Sailor Guardian toys and collectables." Nanami explained.

"Woah..." The girls said. Amazed at her confession about boys being scared away, they suddenly tackled her.

"Ack!" Nanami cried out in surprise.

"Don't worry, Nanami!" Jing said.

"You'll find the perfect guy one day, Jing and I did and we know you will too." Ayame added.

"Until then we'll be single together!" Hiroko declared.

"Guys...you're squishing me." Nanami said, making the girls laugh as they released her.

Jing looked down at her watch and frowned. "Sorry to cut this short, but my mom and dad are going out later and I have to go babysit my little twin dem-I mean sisters. See ya later!" Jing said as she ran off.

"I better head back to work. Hiromi and Kazuko have been bugging me to go to karaoke with them after work, so I need to get there early to get my quota done for the day. Bye." Nanami said as she too left. The feather from her hat bouncing as she ran.

Hiroko sighed as she got up, "I need to go too. I have to work later."

"Hiroko! Wait a sec. You know how I'm taking art lessons?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would consider modeling for me." Ayame explained.

"Me? Model? If you want." Hiroko answered.

"Great! I'll call you later to give you the details. See ya!" Ayame said as they both nodded and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at school, Ayame was walking outside when she spotted Makoto looking sad, almost depressed. On second thought, maybe love sick of some form or heartbroken due to way her cheeks held a small blush and she held them in her hand, sitting under a tree and sighing. Walking over, Ayame decided it was heartbreak. Makoto was a little boy-crazy.

Luna sat beside her as she began scratching the back of her head. "It's unusual to see you looking so sad, Mako." She commented.

"Hey, Makoto. Hello, Luna." Ayame said as she sat down beside Makoto.

From out behind the tree, Usagi came out to play.

"What's going on? A depressed face will give you wrinkles! Ha! Ha! Someone broke your heart again. Am I right?" Usagi joked.

Makoto turned to look at her with a glare as she said. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me."

Usagi gulped as she realized she hit a nerve. "It was just a joke." She said before changing the subject. "Don't stress out. Think of me as your personal Cupid. I'm here to fix it and make it right!"

"I think it would be a better idea to work on your own love issues first." Luna suggested nicely.

"You think she has problems? My boyfriend was our enemy, he's tried to kill Usagi, and eventually turned to our side. I'm not allowed to see him for fear of being followed and the enemy killing him for real if that ever happened. She's just trying to decide which one she likes of two boys." Ayame pointed out. "We're still young. There's no rush for Usagi to get a boy right away. Call me when she actually picks one."

"Luna!" Usagi scolded her cat before turning serious. "Still, maybe I can help. Tell me the name of the person who broke your heart."

"Motoki..." Makoto answered upset.

"Ahhhh!" Usagi cried. Spiraling down into the depths of despair.

"Do you really have to be so shocked?" Makoto asked exasperated at her friends reaction.

Ayame wasn't that surprised. She figured Motoki only saw them as little sisters or was at least already taken. Either that or oblivious to their feelings.

"Yes, of course I do. I can't believe it. This is so upsetting. Because I'm... I'm in love with Motoki too!" Usagi tearfully confessed.

"What?! You like him too?" Makoto asked shocked.

Ayame sighed, "Yeah. If you had been paying attention the first time we went to the arcade, you would have noticed."

"How could you do this? How could you?!" Usagi continued to bawl.

"But, I thought you were in love with Tuxedo Mask?" Makoto questioned.

"Yes, I love him too! I've fallen in love with both of them!" Usagi cried.

"Take it from a girl who's really in love, Usagi. What you have is a few crushes and simple attraction. Tuxedo Mask might be interesting, but I have my doubts since you're both superheroes and you hardly know each other. There might be potential." Ayame commented.

"Well, you have to choose one!" Makoto yelled angerly at Usagi.

"Both of you stop and think about it for a moment. The guy gets to choose too, it's not a one-way street." Luna told them.

"Aha!" Usagi suddenly shouted.

"Oh boy, now what?" Luna dared to ask.

"If Mako had her heart broken by Motoki, that can really only mean one thing. Motoki has chosen someone else to be his girlfriend! And that someone he has chosen must be...cute little me!" Usagi said with a blush. Her friend just got heartbroken and here she was acting happy about her friend's failure.

"Wrong! It's someone named Reika." Makoto happily informed her.

"What?! How can that be?! I can't take it anymore..." Usagi bemoaned her sorry fate.

"Don't give up so easily! So what if he already has a girlfriend. Even if we get rejected, it's worth giving it a shot." Makoto comforted her.

"But Mako..." Usagi started before Makoto interrupted.

"Crying isn't going to get you anywhere."

"You're right! We're Pretty Guardians after all!" Usagi said as she got caught up in Makoto's enthusiasm.

"And if we don't fight... there's no tomorrow!" Both girls said. Now determined more than ever and in boy-crazy mode. Ayame could have sworn there was a city nightlife around them. Makoto and Usagi in a huge spot light and Luna and Ayame in a smaller one.

"Why do I get the feeling there's no tomorrow, no matter what?" Luna asked. Depressed and disappointed yet again.

"Don't worry, Luna. You still have my team to count on. Anyway, do whatever you want. Just leave me out of it. Anyway, I'm busy." Ayame told them.

"Ayame!" The girls yelled, upset with their friend.

"I'm just saying. If anything happens you guys, you can rest easy knowing we'll be there to help. Being a Sailor Guardian isn't just all fun and games. Things may be fine now, but there's still a chance in the future we might die in the process of stopping the Dark Kingdom. We might be separate teams and I don't really get along with Rei, but that doesn't mean we don't share a common goal. We're all Sailor Guardians fighting to protect what's important to us." Ayame explained as she stood up.

The girls had gone quiet at Ayame's choice of subject matter.

"Anyway, good luck dealing with Motoki. Don't come crying to me if he turns you down." Ayame called over her shoulder.

"Ayame!" They yelled.

Ayame laughing as she left them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Hiroko was walking in the park again that went past a university. Today, she once again saw the lady from yesterday. She looked like she wasn't having the most relaxing of days. Here she was eating lunch and working on paperwork.

One of her papers were blown by the wind and sailed into the air. The lady quickly placed everything down and rushed after her paper when Hiroko caught it.

"Thanks so much for getting that. Oh? You're that girl from yesterday." The woman said.

"Yes. I'm Hiroko and I could say the same to you." Hiroko said as she handed her back the paper.

"Thanks, I'm Reika." She introduced herself.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you studying? You're a college student right?" Hiroko asked.

"I am. All this paperwork you see here is related to a research study I can go on in Africa. Exploring the area where all life on Earth supposedly originated." Reika explained excitedly.

"You said 'can go on.' Are you undecided about it?" Hiroko asked.

Reika frowned and nodded. "You see, I have this wonderful boyfriend. If I agree to go, I won't see him for a few years. The study is good for my career, but I just don't know what to do. He supports whatever I choose, but that just makes it all the more difficult."

"I just met you yesterday and I've never met you're boyfriend, but if you don't mind me saying, I say go for it. He already supports you and if you two truly love each other, he'll be right here waiting for you. If he's not, then that proves you made the best decision career wise and you're better off without him." Hiroko said.

"The decision is up to you, Reika. Farwell." she added as she walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark gardens belonging to Zoisite, it was another dark and dreary day. The plant life twisted and ugly as always. This particular section like the jungles of Africa. Maybe even a little bit of a swamp.

Yet again, the Dark Crystal was about to reveal the next Rainbow Crystal Monster. This time, Kunzite was with him.

"Our next target is...this young lady." Zoisite explained as an image of Reika appeared. "A student at Azabu Technical College."

"And she's quite lovely, too." Kunzite commented.

"Kunzite! How can you even think that way of a...a...Human! Don't tell my you're getting soft like that fool and disgrace of a Four King of Heaven, Nephrite!" Zoisite said distressed his mentor would think of such a thing. Humans were weak and pathetic compared to superior beings such as them.

"Shh. Calm down my little protégé. I was just kidding. Though, I would appreciate it if you don't compare me to that traitor. If you fear I'm getting as you say, 'soft', I'll gladly show you the error of your own thoughts during our next training session." Kunzite said darkly.

"My apologies! You are nothing like that scoundrel. As a token of my remorse, I'll bring you the Rainbow Crystal." Zoisite promised as he bowed to his mentor. A nefarious and twisted smirk clearly revealing his dark intentions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a pleasant Sunday morning as Hiroko left her house and followed the directions she had gotten the day before from Ayame. They had discussed the detail over the phone and everything was settled.

Ayame had gone ahead to her sensei's house to prepare for their drawing session. Since this was the first time Ayame was drawing a real person, there were bound to be mistakes and would take a while if not most of the day. Luckily, Hiroko's parents let her have the day away from the store. She was looking forward to spending one on one time with Ayame, besides her sensei being there to help guide Ayame.

Hiroko was curious about the girl. She luckily went to school with Jing and they had gotten to know each other. Jing was full of energy. Nanami and Ayame though, she didn't know much about them. When Nanami had confessed about boys being scared away was enlightening about the girl. At first Hiroko herself didn't know what to do about the quirky and unpredictable girl. Now, she was happy to know her.

As for Ayame, Hiroko saw her as mysterious in a way. She only briefly talked about the even more mysterious Nephrite. She wondered what exactly happened between them. To find out the one you are in love with was you're enemy couldn't have been easy.

She wished she had been around at the time have a better understanding of what exactly happened. She hoped she could learn more about the girl during the session. But with Ms. Yumeno there it might be difficult.

Now that Hiroko thought about it, there wasn't much she really knew. She knew Ayame was Sailor Gaea and the leader of their team, and went to the same school as Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupitar. Then there the music box. Was Nephrite the special friend she mentioned?

What was the deal with that? Are they boyfriend and girl friend or not? Hiroko thought for a moment. Ayame did say he was in hiding. Maybe they didn't officially say it and thus called him a special friend? Hiroko didn't like being nosy, but she couldn't deny she was curious.

Before she nearly realized it she had made her way to the house of Yumemi Yunemo. After knocking, Ms. Yumemo let her in and led her to the studio. Ayame was doing some finishing touches before she turned around an noticed her.

"Hiroko. Glad you could make it." Ayame greeted.

She wore a blue long sleeve clavicle cutout top with a suede turquoise choker and kaki pants. Around her waist was a jacket and something Hiroko didn't notice before was her star earrings. They were simple, yet Hiroko found them lovely on Ayame.

"Glad to be here. Where should I sit or what do you need me to do?" Hiroko asked.

"Just sit on that bench there and make yourself comfortable. Today is mostly about experimenting. The basic pose we're going for you is facing me with a lantern in your hands." Ayame explained as she handed Hiroko a metal ring. "Just pretend it's the ring of the lantern and hold it as you sit."

Hiroko nodded as she sat down. Ayame quickly got the drawing pencils and sketch pad and the session began.

Hiroko sat as still a possible, trying not to move and ruin her teammates picture. Ms. Yumeno left the girls to their own devises as she went out to get groceries. The only sounds in the room were the scratches of pencils across the paper. Out of the corner of her eye, Hiroko noticed the boarded up windows and wondered what that was about.

"You don't have to sit that still, you know." Ayame suddenly said.

"What?" Hiroko asked.

"You don't have to be like a statue while I work and I'm focusing on the drawing. You can also talk to me or ask me questions if you want. I know sitting there so still can be uncomfortable."

"How?" Hiroko asked as she began to relax.

"I failed to mention how I met Sensei. I was at her art exhibit when she saw me and thought I would be perfect for an art piece she wanted to do. She also choose Nephrite, who was also there at the time. The two of us posed for her. That's how I know what you're going through. After that, I met her again on the day she was attacked by Zoisite. That's what happened to the window." Ayame explained as she gestured towards said window.

"What did he do?" Hiroko asked.

"He came busting in and it'll be a few days until Sensei can get anything done about it. She doesn't want anything happening to her garden if workers come to fix it. So she's having a difficult time finding someone right to do it." Ayame explained as they lapsed into silence again.

"Can I ask a few personal questions?" Hiroko asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

"I don't mind. The main reason I asked you to model for me was so we could get to know each other better." Ayame confessed.

"Well, I was wondering what was or had happened between you and Nephrite." Hiroko said as Ayame slowly stopped her pencil.

"Nephrite, the special friend you mentioned, right? When you asked me to make the music box? You called him a special friend, but when I asked if he was your boyfriend you said, 'yeah'. I was wondering what deal with that was. Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend or not? You did say he was in hiding and I thought maybe you guys didn't officially say it yet." Hiroko rambled before taking a deep breath. "Sorry if I've asked about a sensitive topic."

"Don't worry about it." Ayame said as she resumed drawing. "It's not that it's a sensitive topic per say. I've been trying to distract myself and not think about him."

Hiroko looked at her with a puzzled expression. When Ayame looked up she closed her eyes and sighed.

"When I first laid eyes on Nephrite, I was still an ordinary girl. I actually didn't like the Sailor Guardians because of the damage they would cause with their attacks sometimes. I was determined to stay away from their paranormal stuff. On my way to school, I saw a house appear out of nowhere. No one else seemed to notice. Then, zooming out of the driveway was him."

"At first I thought I was slightly going crazy. I wanted to avoid him and any paranormal stuff. Then, I met Actaeon and became a Sailor Guardian. Later on, we kept bumping into each other. At the time, he went by Masato Sanjouin. We became friends."

"It wasn't until later on that I knew I had fallen in love with him. I realized I did when I was listening to the very same song in the music box. The night of the Diamond Embassy. The entire time, I never knew who he was."

It wasn't until a day later, I learned his real name. I was shocked. Devastated. I didn't know what to do. But I knew I didn't want him to die. I didn't hate him. Even after he nearly killed Sailor Moon, Jing's boyfriend, and Mika. A girl I consider a little sister."

"I transformed right in front of him, the enemy, and saved him. One of my friends, Naru, also loved him too. It was such a mess. After that, he said he wanted to join us. Then I was kidnapped along with Naru by Zoisite's minions."

"Zoisite has always been a rival of Nephrite and it's easy to say they hate each other. He was responsible for the orders to kill Nephrite. After we defeated the monsters, I managed to heal him. Now they think Nephrite is dead."

"I haven't seen Nephrite since. I don't even know where he's hiding. Zoisite knows his civilian form and my connection with Nephrite. I must stay away from him or risk Zoisite finding him and killing him for real. So no, we haven't had time to officially say we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Considering he's also older than me by who knows how long, the term boyfriend and girlfriend just doesn't seem right." Ayame finished explaining.

"Whoa. That's a lot you had to go through." Hiroko said.

"I try not to think about it. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll break down and start searching for him and try to find him despite the risk. I'm really selfish that way." Ayame said, scoffing at herself.

"You're wrong." Hiroko said. Ayame looked up as Hiroko continued. "After everything you just told me, it's normal you want to be with Nephrite so strongly. The fact that you haven't yet shows how strong you are and how much you want to protect him. If it was me, I doubt I would be able to do it. Not seeing him after so long. You're amazing, Ayame."

Ayame gave her a sad smile. "Thanks for your kind words, Hiroko." Then she frowned. "I'm not as strong as you think I am, Hiroko. I'm still human. I still make mistakes. I lie to my friends. Naru believes Nephrite is dead. Maybe that's why I'm so motived to stop the Dark Kingdom. So Nephrite can come out of hiding and Naru can know the truth."

"Don't worry, Ayame. Now that I'm here, I'll do everything in my power to help. They messed with my uncle!" Hiroko said.

The girls smiled at each other before the moment was interrupted. "Girls! I'm back! Ayame, how's your progress?" Ms. Yumemo called out as she entered.

"I thinks I'm doing okay so far. What do you think, Sensei?" Ayame asked as she showed the drawing to her. The two began talking art terms as Hiroko drowned them out a bit. Yumemi giving advise on how to improve the drawing. She was brought back to the present by Ayame calling her name.

"Yes?" Hiroko asked.

"I think that's enough for today. We can continue later if you'll allow it. It's getting late and we should head home." Ayame said as she pointed out the un-boarded window. Ayame was right. Time had flown by and it was getting darker out.

After they said farewell to Ms. Yumeno the two girls left. Hiroko watched Ayame walk away. No matter what Ayame said, Hiroko thought she was a wonderful person and a good leader. Taking the time to get to know her. Or did she mostly learn about Ayame? Either way, it was a day well spent. Turning back and heading home Hiroko didn't seen Actaeon rushing to catch up with Ayame. Carrying a letter in his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Actaeon?" Ayame asked as she noticed the cat as run up beside her and brushed against her leg. Noticing the letter in his mouth, Ayame quickly took the letter to allow Actaeon to speak.

"Thank you, Ayame. It's hard running around with that paper in my mouth." Actaeon said after somehow spiting. Could cats even spit? Ayame assumed it was to get the residential taste of paper off his tongue, teeth, and mouth.

"Don't mention it. Is this from who I think it is?" Ayame asked aa sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah. I would have waited until you got home to give it to you, but I figured you would want it as soon as possible. I had nearly forgotten what you were doing today and had to search or you." He confessed.

Ayame beamed at him and picked him up. Gently giving him a hug. "You're too kind Actaeon. Thanks for literally going the extra mile for me." She then placed him on her shoulder. "Rest for now. As a reward I'll carry you the rest of the way home. I want to read this as soon as I get home." Ayame as she began to run home.

New energy filling her as anticipation drove her to go even faster. Carefully holding the letter to not drop it or crinkly it. She thought back to her letter she had sent him.

 ** _Dear Nephrite,_**

 ** _I hope this letter find you well. Do you like the poster I sent you? Remember the lady we posed for? It's my pleasure to inform you that lady was none other than Yumemi Yumeno. The one who made all the art in the gallery we went to. Since you couldn't come and see the finished product yourself, I figured I would send it to you. I have one just like it here at home. I realized recently, that we never took a picture together. Just like Naru, I don't have many things to remember you by. All I have are the earrings you gave me and the music box to help me remember the night we danced to the tune within it. These posters are the closest thing we have to pitcures. Now we each have something to remember each other by and I get to see your handsome face everyday even when we can't be together._**

 ** _I miss you so much. I know you feel the same. Yesterday, I ran into Yumemi at the gallery again. I asked her to give me some art lessons. Luckily, she agreed. I've always loved art. All the colors and things like that. However, that's not my main motivation for taking these lessons. I'm taking lessons from Yumemi to help keep myself busy. Something to keep my mind of things. Something to help stop me from running into your arms every time I'm alone and think of you. So far, I'm doing well and Sensei says I'm improving. But I don't know how long this will last._**

 ** _Sorry, I must be worrying you with all of this talk. Or writing. On a lighter note, I'm planning on asking Hiroko to model for me. So I'm looking forward to that. I'll try to write you again soon. Until then, let me end this letter with "I love you."_**

 ** _Love, Ayame.  
_**  
Soon, but to her, it wasn't soon enough, Ayame arrived home. Once in her room, Actaeon jumped off her shoulder and went to curl up on a bare pillow. Ayame went over to her desk and pulled out a letter opener. Swiftly and cleanly as she could, she opened the envelope to the treasure within.

The paper was folded neatly in three sections, as it was unfolded, Nephrite's neat handwriting appeared before her. Like a ravenous wolf, Ayame hungerly devoured the words with her eyes.

Before she could get past the first few words, Ayame noticed something from the corner of her eye. Actaeon had gotten up from his pillow and looking out the window.

"Actaeon?" Ayame asked.

"Something's wrong. I can sense it. I think Zoisite is out and about again. We need to check it out. Contact the girls and let's go." Actaeon said as he jumped out the window. Ayame sighed, annoyed. There had better be a monster for her to take her anger out on for interrupting her reading. For now, the letter would just have to wait.

Contacting the girls, she alerted them something was going on and to meet up soon. With that done, Ayame left the house and hurried towards the danger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prior to this, Hiroko was on her way home. When she got there she saw someone standing outside the store. It wasn't until she got closer that she recognized the girl as Naru. The girl that tried to reach out to her uncle when he was turned into a monster. What was she doing here? And why was she carrying a tennis bag?

"Oh! Hiroko, correct?" Naru asked as she noticed her come over.

"Yes. If I recall correctly, you're Naru Osaka. You tried to help my uncle and make weapons. Thank you for trying by the way." Hiroko said.

"Don't mention it. I came here to give you something. It took me a few days to make it, but I think you'll like it." Naru said as she put down the case and pulled out a mace. The top part was a purple flower that Hiroko thought either looked like a clover flower or a lotus. The tips of the petals were sure to give the one on the receiving end a world of hurt. After that was the metal shaft, which was fairly simple down to the grip at the end and the bottom being curved outwards in two directions like a hook.

"A weapon for you." Naru said as she handed it to her.

"Thank you." Hiroko said as she took it. Getting a feel for the weapon as she gripped it and gave it a few swings.

The moment was soon over as Hiroko's communicator when off. Taking it out and receiving the message they needed to go, Hiroko thanked Naru again for the weapon.

"Go and give the enemy a good swing for me." Naru encouraged.

Hiroko nodded and in a flash, ran towards where the enemy might be. Naru watched her go with a nostalgic sad smile whispering a simple, "Good luck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time, it wasn't hard to find the enemy. If the exploding rings of fire didn't attract attention, Ayame didn't know what would. In the center of the ring of fire, were three people. Zoisite, Mokoki and a woman. Recalling what Usagi and Makoto said before, she assumed this was Reika. Motoki stood before his girlfriend, in a soon to be vain attempt to protect her from Zoisite.

Ayame assumed it was Reika he was after. They had been around Motoki numerous times and the moon stick never reacted, it had to be her.

Zoisite giggled at the display before him. "How very brave of you. But it's a wasted effort. Now move aside." He ordered.

Motoki glared and charged at Zoisite. "Ahh!"

'Motoki, don't! You don't know what you're up against!' Ayame thought. She had never seen this side of him before. While slightly impressed, she feared for his life.

"What a barbarian... Zoi!" Zoisite attacked as he floated above and shot out his attack.

Motoki gasped and screamed in pain as he was blasted back.

Reika gasped as she ran towards Motoki to see if he was okay. The ring of fire going out.

Ayame quickly pulls out her communicator. "Girls, Zoisite is here! I'm at an abandoned building near the Azabu Technical College. Get here quickly!"

"Oh, how sweet!" Zoisite as he began to stalk closer to his prey.

"You monster!" Reika yelled at him.

"Well now, it takes one to know one. You're a monster, yourself. And I mean the real you. One of the Seven Great Monsters." Zoisite informed her.

"I'm one of the Seven Great Monsters?" Reika asked scared and confused.

Zoisite chuckled and answered. "That's correct. Now pay close attention. Look into the crystal..." He trailed off as he held up the crystal and it began to bring forth the latest monster.

"Ahh!" Reika cried as a blue crystal came from the right side of her chest. Falling to her knees, she transformed and introduced herself. "I am Rikokeida!"

Rikokeida was an interesting monster with light green skin, pointed ears with capsule like earrings, a monocle on her right, a strapless black bathing suit, red thigh high boots, two golden arm bands with one on each arm, and her hair was a fiery orange red. Most of it looked like she shaved off most of her hair and the rest was left flopping over to her right.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!" Ayame yelled as she transformed.

Soon help began to arrive.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Gaea said as she stepped into the enemies sight.

Beside her, Sailor Moon cried out. "No! We're too late!"

"Is that really Reika?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Both girls had expressions of anger and slight disgust at the form Reika had taken.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, you need to be very careful!" Luna warned.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon began her spiel.

"Today, we're not..." Sailor Jupiter trailed off.

"...the same as usual!" Sailor Moon finished.

"We're ten thousand volts of heartbreak-power, looking for a boyfriend!" They both shouted.

"Not you too, Mako..." Luna groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sailor Gaea said as she facepalmed. She knew they were boy-crazy, but come on.

"In the name of the moon... I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Girls without boyfriends are pathetic!" Rikokeida told them snootily.

"Oh, yeah, well it's your fault for missing up our chances!" Sailor Moon yelled back.

"I technically have a boyfriend, so there, and there's nothing wrong with being single." Sailor Gaea pointed out.

"Take this!" Rikokeida yelled as she threw one of the canisters from her earrings.

"Watch out!" Sailor Jupiter warned as she pulled Sailor Moon out of the way and Sailor Gaea went into the other direction.

A cloud of blue smoke left in the wake of the monster's attack.

Zoisite chuckled as he watched the fight. "The fifth Rainbow Crystal belongs to me." He said pompously before a familiar extendable cane smacked it out of his hand. "Hey!" He yelled as he held his bruised hand. Turning to see Tuxedo Mask on a roof.

Returning to the ground, Zoisite watched as Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the roof. "You're forever butting in where you're not wanted!" Zoisite informed his opponent.

Tuxedo Mask smirked at him. "I'm not about to let you have the Rainbow Crystals."

"Oh! It's my guy, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said with glee. Blushing all the while.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about your guy, Motoki?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"That's a little complicated. Right now, I'm into Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon turned to answer.

"Just go with Tuxedo Mask! Motoki already has a girlfriend!" Sailor Gaea yelled, exasperated.

Meanwhile Rikokeida was tired of standing around. Pulling the capsules from her earrings. "Take that! And that!"

The capsules exploding at Sailor Moon's and Sailor Jupiter's feet. Sailor Gaea jumped to higher ground, and watched them practically dancing as her comrades tried to avoid the attack. She noticed on the ground small green objects crawling around near and onto Sailor Moon's foot.

"Ew, gross! What are they?!" Sailor Moon questioned as another capsule opened near her other foot and began growing and crawling on her boots.

"The foundation of all life, including you, originated from these single-cells organisms." Rikokeida explained.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked, confused. Clearly having not studied well in the last science class or so.

"So says the single-celled brain." Luna muttered under her breath.

"Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! Summon the clouds and bring down you thunder! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter chanted.

The attack shocked the cells and caused them to vanish. The rest of the lightning headed towards Rikokeida as she yelled out. "Big Flask!" The object appearing in her hand and turning it sideways, she gathered the attack within.

"She's collecting my lightning!" Sailor Jupiter said surprised.

Rikokeida merely laughed at them as she hit the bottom of the flask and lightning came out.

"C'mon, let's go!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she grabbed Sailor Moon and jumped out of the way. Sailor Moon on her knees and Sailor Jupiter kneeling.

"That was too close!" Sailor Moon fretted.

"She used the lightning from my Supreme Thunder to attack us!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"What was you're first clue? Too bad we can't turn off the attack." Sailor Gaea said, sarcastically.

Rikokeida held the flask upright, the lightning within trapped and crackling away. "You dodged that one, but there's still a lot of ligntning power left!" She informed them.

"Sailor Jupiter, do something or we're all gonna be fired!" Sailor Moon said, close to bawling.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you all." Rikokeida told them.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled, the attack creating a thick fog.

Riokokeida held the flask in her left as she tried to seek out her prey through the fog. "What?!"

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"And Mars!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as they came over.

"Luckily, we got here in time." Sailor Mercury informed them.

"It took us forever to find you two." Sailor Mars complained.

"Sorry we're late!" Sailor Zephyrus, Sailor Notus and Sailor Eurus yelled as they arrived.

"I just got a new weapon." Sailor Eurus informed them as she held it out.

"How come I haven't gotten one yet? What's it called, anyway?" Sailor Notus asked.

"I don't know. Um, she didn't tell me what's called. But I would call it Falling Autumn Mace." Sailor Eurus said.

"Even without a new shiny weapon, I can still kick butt!" Sailor Notus as slightly angry as she prepared her attack. Sailor Mars along right beside her.

"Rage Fireworks!" Sailor Notos shouted.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars yelled.

The Fire Soul broke the flask and the fireworks making the monster dance and hop around as the girls closed in on her and the fog lifted.

"Show some respect for your lab equipment!" Sailor Mercury scolded the monster.

"Stop wasting resources meant for good!" Sailor Jupiter joined in.

"Shut up and take her out already." Sailor Mars told them and then order Sailor Moon around.

"Mmm! You're not the boss!" Sailor Moon told her gruffly.

Sailor Eurus ignored them and decided to try out her new mace. "Mace of the East Wind and filled with spirit of the autumn harvest. I call upon you, Mother Earth. Hear the cry of your humble servant and guide my mace into the enemies face! Autumn's Labors!" Sailor Eurus chanted.

Autumn leaves swirled around her and concentrated at the end of the mace. Glowing until the top part shot forth like a ball from a cannon and blasted Riokokeida in the gut and then retracted itself and reformed the mace. She would have to work on her aim, but she was off to a good start.

Sailor Notus looked at it in awe. Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon were still arguing.

"Hmph! Well you've been too boy-crazy to be the boss." Sailor Mars told her.

"Boy-crazy?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"Just do it already!" Luna and Sailor Gaea yelled, impatient and tried of their argument. Sailor Gaea wanting to go home.

Sailor Moon the took out the moon stick and began healing Riokokeida. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The monster soon was touched by the dust and screamed in pain before yelling out "Refresh!" and falling to the ground.

Sailor Gaea then turned to see what Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask were doing. Still fighting over the crystal. They stopped when they saw Reika return and Zoisite stopped. Tuxedo Mask tried to pick up the crystal only to be pelted by the petals and Zoisite got away with the crystal.

Sailor Gaea gritted her teeth as she saw this. "Damn it, he got another one." That made five rainbow crystals found. Tuxedo Maks had one, the Sailor Guardians had one, and the enemy had three.

Looking back at Motoki and Reika, she saw the two waking up. As Motoki got up, he heard Reika.

"Motoki!" She yelled as she ran to him.

"Reika!" Motoki yelled back as he embraced her in his arms.

Sailor Gaea couldn't help but smile at them and along with the others, she disappeared into the night. Running to get back and finally read that letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Reika and Motoki were at the airport. Seeing each other for the last time for a few years until her research was over. The first plane to San Francisco and then on another plane to Africa.

"Passengers who have not yet checked in for Flight Six-Fifty-Eight to San Francisco, please hurry to the terminal." The call for her fight rang through the speakers. Both knew it was time for her to go.

"Reika, I really don't want to say goodbye to you." Motoki said forlornly.

"I know. I promise to write you." Reika replied.

"And I'll be waiting for you to come back." Motoki promised her.

"Motoki..." Reika started as if she was about to say something before she thought it over and tears began to form in her eyes. She decided to not say what she had wanted and said. "Well, I'd better go..."

"Take care..." Motoki trailed off. Sending her off with a smile as she went down the escalator and towards her flight.

Ayame smiled as she watched this from a different side from Usagi and Makoto. They were a wonderful couple and she would be rooting for them in the long run. Looking down at her hand, she once again read Nephrite's letter with fondness.

 ** _Dear Ayame,_**

My beautiful iris. I can't thank you enough for your gift. To me, this is absolutely priceless. Even if there are as many copies of this same poster as the stars, none of them mean anything to me. For you didn't give them to me. You gave me this one, the one I'm looking at this very moment as I write this letter to you. I can't thank you enough for getting it for me.

 ** _I'm surprised that the artist we posed for is actually Yumemi Yumeno. But, none the less, it is a pleasant one. It makes me happy that I'm on your mind so often. Yet I can't help but share in your pain of longing. I too want to be with you. I will admit there have been many times I've wanted to sneak out in the middle of the night after Actaeon leaves and follow him until I can find my way back your house, then come over when I know he isn't there and talk to you in person._**

 ** _I'm glad you have something to take you're mind off things. Besides that garden, Actaeon has brought old newspapers with sudoku and crosswords to keep me occupied. That is certainly fun. Note the sarcasm. I hope the session goes well and you will create a wonderful piece of art yourself. Though, if you ask me, you are the most beautiful piece of art I have ever seen.  
_**  
 ** _My love for you shines forever and brightly as a star._**

 ** _Love, Nephrite._**

Ayame smiled and hugged the letter. Hopeful she and Nephrite would see each other soon.


	17. Grandpa Loses Control

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

High above the sleeping city of Tokyo, the full moon shined down upon the Hikawa shrine.

Speaking of sleeping, there was a young man on the steps before the shrine. He had shoulder length brown hair in a ragged style with a full fringe as the side bangs at the right to cover his eyes. On his chin was the beginnings of a beard. Sprawled out on the steps, his big drawstring bag acted as a pillow and he had no blanket. Only a pair of blue jeans and three different layers made of a long sleeved black shirt, a tan button up shirt, both of which were tucked into his belt, and a blue jacket that sleeves were rolled up to his elbows to ward off the growing cold weather.

Top the shrine, not too far from this young man was the grandfather of one Rei Hino. A short old man known to be extraordinarily goofy, jumpy, physical and was always known to greet his visitors energetically. He was also known for his slightly perverted personality, in spite of his goofiness, he does manage to come down to Earth when the situation warrants it. Like usual, he wore his white traditional kimono shirt and light blue hakama.

On this cloudless night, Grandpa was sitting high above on the roof. "Ahh... What a lovely moon... On a night like this, some dumplings and a glass of sake would sure taste great!" He said aloud to himself. Licking his lips at the thought. As he gazed at the moon he noticed something out of the ordinary. "Huh?"

Zoisite seemed to have a thing for dramatics as he appeared before Grandpa with the mon around him. His signature petals floating around him. "Who are you?!" Demanded Grandpa.

Zoisite ignored this as he held out the Dark Crystal to work it's magic. "Zoi!"

"Hnh? I sense evil!" Grandpa said before he too was affected by the crystal like all the others. Grunting as he tried to resist.

"Ha ha! Just as I suspected, this old man's one of the Seven Great Monsters." Zoisite said to himself. Makes one wonder why he was uncertain to begin with. The Dark Crystal had probably shown him before.

Grandpa was painfully screaming as an indigo crystal appeared in his chest as the Dark Crystal began to draw it out.

"And now old man, allow me to remove that Rainbow Crystal from your body..." Zoisite said as he watched with glee.

Grandpa continued his painful screaming as even at this stage, he tried to resist. "Evil spirit!"

Zoisite giggled at this small display as he issued his commands. "Now it's time! Return to life, Jiji!"

Even though Grandpa was old, he wasn't in charge of a shrine for nothing. With resisting grunts, he raised his hands and them clasped together he yelled. "Ahhhh!"

This shocked Zoisite as his eyes widen and he was forced back. "Ahh! Damn you!" The force causing parts of the roof to have been pushed back around Grandpa as he clutched his chest and panted. The debris scattered across the roof as he was sweating from the exertion. "I thought you were nothing more than a weak old man, but you're good! Zoi!"

Zoisite used his powers to push Grandpa backwards off the roof.

Grandpa screaming as he fell.

His granddaughter, Rei, was started as she heard this and ran to see what the commotion was about.

"Ahhh!" Grandpa yelled out as he fell.

The pet crows, Phobos and Deimos, flew out and past grandpa as he fell and began attacking the one who attacked their master's family.

This just wasn't Zoisite's night as he was clawed and pecked at by the birds. "Huh?! Hey! Get away from me, you foul crows!" He yelled.

Grandpa fell to the ground with a grunt as Rei came outside and saw the state of her beloved grandfather. "Grandpa!" she yelled.

Zoisite noticed this and for once seeming to care there were other civilians in the area, disappeared without his showy flower petals. Leaving the two crows flying around with nothing to attack and slightly confused.

"Phobos! Deimos!" Rei called out to them. Grandpa was now sitting up thanks to Rei's help, yet he was still in pain from both the fall and the after affects of the Dark Crystal. "Are you okay, Grandpa? What happened to you?!" Rei asked, strongly concerned.

However, she was soon distracted by the sound of grunt, yawning, and stretching. Stretching as he woke up, the young man that had been sleeping peacefully until now woke up.

Yawning, he stratched the back of his head and turned around to ask. "What was that noise?"

"Who's there?" Rei asked.

"Huh?" the man asked as he looked up and his eyes were visible. Revealing black/dark blue eyes as he gazed at Rei. Gasping as Rei could have sworn she saw hearts in his eyes. With a dark blush the guy chuckled a bit before scurrying over and bowing before them.

"Hi! My name's Yuichiro Kumada and I beg of you! I have one request. Make me your apprentice!" Yuichiro begged them. The blush still prevalent as his eyes were once again hidden by his hair.

"Huh?" Rei and Grandpa asked confused by this out of the blue request.

"Oh! I'll need to tell Nanami I'll be in the area for awhile too." Yuichiro remembered as he sat back up and then returned to begging.

"Nanami?" Rei muttered confused. 'Who is this guy?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Zoisite's jungle garden, he watched with the Dark Crystal as Grandpa struggled with the power within. "The Rainbow Crystal inside the old man has already begun to awaken... That Rainbow Crystal of yours will be mine before you know it!" laughing evilly at his victims vain attempts to fight back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Rei was surrounded by her friends after school as the four of them stood just outside of the shrine grounds to talk. She had shared some of her concerns with them about her grandpa.

"So wait, you mean your grandpa's been acting even weirder than he normally does?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, that's for sure..." Rei told them as she thought about all the weird things her grandpa had done since the night before.

Even as they walked up the steps to the shrine, Grandpa was at it again. Along with his new apprentice, he had climbed a tall tree and set up ropes to swing from. Around their necks were blankets they were using as capes. Grandpa had green and Yuichiro, blue. He was now dressed similar to his master with his white traditional kimono shirt, light blue hakama, and the socks and sandals.

Grandpa jumped out of the tree and spun like he was doing a cannonball trick as he spread his arms wide and caught the rope. Swinging like a monkey or Tarzan as he yelled and swung to the next rope. "Ahhh! Hah!" Then he let go and curling into a ball, he landed perfectly on his feet without breaking a sweat. "Ha! Ha ha ha! Okay, Yuichiro! Your turn!"

Grandpa yelled at his apprentice. Urging the guy who had witnessed all this from the tree they had climbed. In shock, awe, and fearful of his own life. He wondered how a man of his sensei's age was able to do all that!

Yuichrio let out nervous moan. "But why do I have to do these things?!" He questioned.

"It's training stuff!" Grandpa answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, okay... Ahhhh!" Yuichrio nervously screamed as he tried to imitate his master and jumped out of the tree. He doesn't even try all the tricks his master used as he barely managed to grab the first rope. Screaming all the way and he seemed to be doing okay until the rope snapped under the stain of holding him up. Screaming in earnest as he flailed in the air and still held the rope left in his hands.

He somehow landed near his master and flat on his face as he saw stars around him. Grunting, he lifted his head and he muttered, "Is this how I'm going to spend my youth? Oh boy!" With that, he fell unconscious.

Walking up the steps came the girls as Rei walked ahead of them and gasped.

Before them was Grandpa with two buckets of water as he poured them on his apprentice to wake him up as he laid on the ground.

"C'mon now. This isn't nap time." Grandpa told the unconscious boy.

"Grandpa, what's going on here?" Rei questioned as she came over with Usagi in tow.

Usagi was giggling at the old man's appearance. "That green cape sure looks cute on you!"

"Are you listening to me?" Rei asked as Grandpa didn't answer her and picked up the other bucket.

Pouring in on Yuichiro, he began showing signs of life.

"You out of shape wimp! You're an embarrassment to your master and to this shrine!" Grandpa scolded.

"Who is he?" Ami asked.

"Yuichrio Kumada. When you called me last night and said you would be staying in the area because you said you were training under apprenticeship at the Hikawa shrine, I didn't believe it. Looking at you now, I still can't believe it." A voice said.

Turning, all the girls turned to see Nanami who had spoken coming over with Ayame, Jing, and Hiroko walking up behind her. Kneeling down as she poked the boy.

"She's right. He's training as grandpa's apprentice. But what are you guys doing here?" Rei questioned them. Last time they were at the shrine it didn't end well.

"This is a shrine after all. I'm here to pray that you get off your high horse and stop thinking you're all that in a bag of chips. To respect you're teammates and leader and not force them to agree with you." Nanami said she glared at the girl.

"Nanami said told us earlier that Yuichiro here is an old friend of hers. He travels a lot and she came to see him once she heard he was in town." Ayame explained politely.

"We all came along because we wanted to meet this mysterious guy friend." Jing teased.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hino." Hiroko greeted.

"Ohhh..." All the others said.

Slowly and surly, Yuchiro woke up and sat up to his knees. Nanami helping him a little as Rei knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright, Yuichrio?" Rei asked.

Yuichrio looked beside him and Nanami could see the love-struck look on his face. Already, she was pitying the poor guy. Rei was already dating that Mamoru guy. Nanami had heard about what he looked like from Ayame and knew her old friend had his work cut out for him. If he survived this 'training'.

"Hi Rei, boy, do you look great in your school uniform..." He said.

Rei was oblivious to his feeling as spoke. "You must've hit your head. Does his training have to be so brutal?!" She questioned her grandpa. Standing up for Yuichiro.

"Don't question my methods! Training's always strenuous. It has to be tough! Going soft on him won't work! How else can he prove he's got real guts?!" Grandpa ranted before he suddenly started bawling.

"Huh?!" All the girls asked. Confused with this sudden mood swing.

In his distress he grabbed Rei and clung to her in a hug. "What am I going to do? You, my granddaughter, are the only one who can take over the shrine. I'm all alone here!" Grandpa questioned and bemoaned his fate.

Rei sighed as she turned to her friends, "See? Poor Grandpa's been an emotional wreck about everything lately..."

"He's only crying 'cause he needs my help! So even though his training's tough, I will step up!" Yuichrio declared, full of new energy as he went over to the saisen-bako and the bell to ring for the Kami's attention to hear his prayer. "Please give me more strength! I am committed to endure every challenge!" He said as he swung the rope and clapped his hands twice.

Unknown to Yuichiro, someone had replaced the bell with a container of water as he rang the 'bell', it release water. Soaking him once again.

"Ahh!" Yuichrio yelled surprised.

"Huh?!" They all asked, surprised as well. All with shocked faces.

Once Nanami got over she shock, she just laughed and laughed as it grew. Doubling over with laughter as she wiped away her tears. "He still falls for that one." She said before succumbing to another round of laughter. Thinking back she remembered back when the two of them were in grade school. Nanami would often prank people. Her teachers, Hiromi and Kazuko, and Yuichiro. She remembered how they met was actually due to a prank. She remembered one time she had set a trap for a teacher with a bucket of water so when the door slid open, the teacher would bet soaked. Instead, Yuichiro entered and got soaked.

She apologized later to him and after that, the two of them became friends. He even pranked her a few times. She once pretended to cry like grandpa did and did the basic same thing. One time, he pranked her back was when he messed with her teriyaki and dango...He learned to never do that again.

She looked over to Grandpa as he stood up. Tears long gone as he jumped up and down like a monkey and laughed. Showing he was the culprit.

"Wha-ha-ha! Gotcha! You fell for my crying act hook, line and sinker! Wha-ha-ha!" Grandpa laughed.

"That's not funny!" Rei scolded him.

Usagi was of a different opinion as she began laughing along with Nanami and Grandpa.

"Usagi, stop!" Ami told her.

"Isn't this a hoot!" Grandpa asked Nanami and Usagi.

"Yeah Gramps, you sure nailed him!" Usagi confirmed.

Chuckling, Nanami answered. "You're a riot, Grandpa." She then took out a towel from her bag and walking over to Yuichiro, offered it to him.

"You're the only one who gets my jokes, Usagi! Nanami! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Grandpa laughed.

Usagi laughing right along with him. Nanami had, had her laugh and aided her friend as he dried his hair.

"Grandpa! This has gone on long enough!" Rei chastised him.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Grandpa kept laughing.

"Excuse me... But if it's me you're worried about..." Yuichrio shyly began. Probably secretly happy Rei seem concerned about him. He hoped anyway.

"You need to keep quiet, mister!" Rei ordered.

"But I just thought..." Yuichrio tried before he was cut off.

"I said quiet!" Rei repeated herself.

"Right!" Yuichrio obeyed, standing in attention like a solder.

Nanami sighed at her friend. He was in for a long journey if his heart was truly set on Rei of all people.

"You and your stupid whacked out jokes are going to totally wreck the great reputation that this shrine has built in the community!" Rei yelled at her grandpa.

"Now, now, stop being such a stick in the mud about this. I mean we all gotta have a little fun sometimes." Usagi tried to ease the tension.

"Yeah! What she said!" Grandpa replied.

"Usagi! This is our shrine's problem, not yours. So stay out of our business!" Rei ordered as she pushed Usagi backwards. Usagi falling at the unexpected push and the men accidentally see under her skirt as Rei huffed. "Hmph!"

"Wahh! Why is Rei being so mean to me?!" Usagi questioned as she cried.

Ayame sighed, and the other girls copied her as she covered her ears a little to lessen the sound of the slightly grating noise.

"Usagi, you can't go crying over every little thing that happens..." Makoto said, she too was slightly tired of the blonde's antics.

"But, but why shouldn't I?" Usagi asked. Her tears not lightening up an inch.

"But come on, Rei. You really didn't have to shove her to make your point, did you?" Ami asked.

Rei's only reply was a "Hmph!"

As they watched this, anger grew within Ayame and her team. They weren't the only ones as Ami, the one who was the most level headed of her group, got fed up with it all. Angry, she decided she had enough.

"Well now! Fine! If you're going to act like that Rei, I'd be better off going to cram school to study. Bye!" Ami said as she carried Luna with her and left.

"And I'm going to go practice my Kung Fu. See ya!" Makoto said, bored.

Usagi stopped crying as her two friends left.

Rei finally turned to look at them as they left. "That's just great! I've got a problem and the two of you just run off. Fine! Goodbye!"

"Excuse me, Rei?" Yuichrio tried to talk to her again.

"You shut up!" Rei ordered.

"Right!" Yuichrio answered intimidated. Sighing to himself.

Ayame had, had enough and walking up to Rei, she noticed but before she could say a word, Ayame slapped Rei as hard as she could.

Rei's eyes widened in shock as she slowly turned her head back to face Ayame.

"They didn't leave because they didn't want to help! Seems to all of us you made it perfectly clear that you don't need nor want any help! You did say 'This is our shrine's problem, not yours. So stay out of our business!' This happen because of your pigheaded attitude! And I'm fed up with it!" Ayame told her.

Next, Nanami walked up to give her two bits. "Since you're always hitting people and ordering them around, you should see how you like being pushed around!" She said as she pushed her to the ground.

Looking back at Yuichiro, she said. "I wish you the best of luck. You're going to need it."

Rei could barely say a word. She was upset and furious they would do this. "Butt out of our business! How dare you hit me!"

"Someone had to slap the stupid out of you. It might as well be me!" Ayame said before she sighed. "I'm sorry for hitting you. But you need to do something about your attitude. It's will only drive others away. You just saw this with Ami and Makoto. You already pushed us away a little with that stunt you pulled last time we were here. You're not doing yourself any favors."

Turning to Nanami, she asked. "Do you want to hang around and catch up with Yuichiro, or do you want to come back later?"

"Let's go. See you later, Yuichiro. Good luck with your training and dealing with any oni." Nanami said as she glanced at Rei. "We'll catch up later." She promised as the four of them left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the park, Nanami was out and about taking pictures of the Ginkgo trees and their golden fallen leaves. She had always been fascinated by them and wanted some pictures to use as references when she was working on her next anime project.

When she was little, she had heard of a legend. Legend has it that if a girl sits under a male Ginkgo tree on a moonlit night, combs her hair and makes a wish, her wish will come true. She had often did that as a child and looking back and thinking about it when ever she had first looked at the tree she had this nostalgic, bittersweet feeling.

It is said that the Ginkgo is the only tree on the planet that has survived basically unchanged since the dinosaur age. it is a tree that can survive for 1,000 years or more, making it a true "Tree of Life." A lot of people said and looking at them herself, it wasn't too much of a stretch to look at the leaf shape and see one half of the hemisphere of the human brain. It was because of that, the ancients who saw this correlation would use the leaf as a brain food for centuries, both in medicine and in magic.

She had also researched the plant and learned what it could do herb wise. Due to its age, Ginkgo is considered an elder with high magical energy, and is used in longevity and age spells. A tradition is to plant a Ginkgo on the occasion of births to ensure long life, and in death to ensure longevity in the peaceful afterworld. Ginkgo is also considered an aphrodisiac and fertility herb, and can be used in love and fertility spells to these ends. Indeed, Ginkgo seeds are sometimes substituted for Lotus seeds at weddings due to this property. Wood from Ginkgo trees can be carried for healing, and the leaf can be used in healing rituals. It's also been tried as a tea for healing and for mental acuity before an examination or important business dealing.

As she walked, she was surprised to see her friend and Rei together. Rei was still in her uniform and Yuichiro still in his robes from the temple. This time, he wasn't as water logged as before. Hiding behind some trees and bushes, Nanami watched her friend interact with his crush.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rei asked as she grabbed a ginkgo leaf right out of the air.

"It's about my master..." Yuichrio trailed off.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like my Grandpa's really your master." Rei said.

Yuichrio ignored this as he continued with what he was planning to say. "In autumn, a person's feelings can change quickly..." He started. Nanami saw the blush on his cheeks and thought he was also thinking about his own feelings changed so quickly.

"Huh?" Rei asked.

"It's a season when the biorhythms of the mind and body can become easily disturbed." Yuichrio went on to explain.

"What is it you're trying to say?" Rei asked not really sure where he was going with this.

"I think that when the sunnier days of spring return, then Master will become rational and calm again... But for now, maybe we should keep a close eye on him for a while to see how he's coming along." Yuichrio finally got to his point as he scratched the back of his head. Worried about how Rei would react to what he thought was wrong with Grandpa. Nanami was just happy he was able to talk without Rei telling him to shut up.

Rei was surprised with this answer and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Yuichrio asked. Not really offended, merely curious.

"You're so sweet. And you're actually a lot smarter than you look, Yuichiro!" Rei praised him.

Yuichrio's blush deepened as he asked, "Huh?!"

Sitting down on a bench, Rei went on talking and ignored his question. "Girls are confusing, aren't we? We call ourselves friends, but sometimes when things get too tough, we tend to check out."

Nanami frowned at where the conversation was going and sighed. At least Yuichiro was able to impress Rei a little. Turning around, she left and gave the two some privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back home, Ayame was worried. The enemy had the red, green, and blue Rainbow Crystals. Tuxedo mask had the orange one and the other Sailor Guardians had the yellow. That was five in total. There were only two more. The only reason they got the yellow one was thanks to Ryo for attacking Zoisite when he was still in control of himself before Zoisite brainwashed him further. Tuxedo Mask was clever, and used the distraction of the ongoing fight to get the crystal before Zoisite could. Both cases, they were lucky. This information scared Ayame.

She hadn't shared these feelings with the girls, but she knew she wasn't the only one thinking about it. Whether it be in her own team or Sailor Moon's, she knew Luna was the one probably worrying the most. She wondered what would happen when all the crystals were found. What would they even do with the crystals?

Looking at her communicator, Ayame weighed the pro's and con's of contacting Nephrite. She could just wait for Actaeon to get home and have him deliver a letter. The reason she didn't use the communicator that much was because when she heard his voice, it sometimes made it all harder.

With a heavy sigh, Ayame mentally scolded herself for being so weak-willed when it came to wanting contact with Nephrite. Picking it up she contacted the man she loved.

"Nephrite speaking. Hey, Ayame. How are you? Did you like my letter?" He asked as his voice came through the communicators speakers. His face wasn't able to appear since his communicator didn't have that function.

"Hey, Nephrite. I'm doing fine now that I'm hearing your voice." Ayame said. She knew it was corny, but she didn't really care. "It's about the Rainbow Crystals. I worry that if the Dark Kingdom keeps getting them, my vision will come true."

Nephrite was silent for a moment as he thought about it. Besides Actaeon, he was the only other person who saw the vision. Ayame didn't remember like he did or knew what he knew. Because of that key difference, he had a greater grasp of who, no, their true enemy isn't a who, it's a what. He had a greater grasp of what they were up against.

The dark specter of her vision. Her true identity, the true ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Metalia. Nephrite knew Ayame was right to be worried.

"Actaeon has been somewhat keeping me up to date, but just to be clear, how many have been found?" Nephrite asked.

"Five have been found, three belong to the Dark Kingdom, one to Tuxedo Mask, and one is currently in the possession of the others." Ayame answered.

'That's not good.' Nephrite thought with a sigh. He wasn't sure what to tell Ayame. He didn't want her to get stressed out about it, but he couldn't lie to her and specially not over something as important as this.

"You're right to be worried. But as long as the enemy doesn't get all the Rainbow Crystals, we should be safe for now. Even if they did get all the pieces together, it would be useless." Nephrite assured her.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"When I was first searching for the Silver Crystal, the Dark Kingdom was practically clueless about what the Silver Crystal even looked like. No one has ever seen it. Even if they did, they don't remember due to the seal. Zoisite and myself didn't know about the Rainbow Crystals. We didn't know the first place to look. If they don't know that much, then how do you think they'll know how to get the Rainbow Crystals to form the Silver Crystal?" Nephrite asked.

Ayame thought about this and realized he did have a point.

"Back in the Silver Millennium, the only ones who could use the Silver Crystal was the Moon Kingdom's royal family. There's no other known people able to tap into the Silver Crystal's power. However, it might be possible to swallow the Silver Crystal and gain it's power that way. You are what you eat. But even that is risky. The power of the Silver Crystal might over come their threshold to contain such power and their bodies just give out. They die. Just depends on how much power they try to channel at once really.

"Even the royal family had to be careful when dealing with the crystal. I'm not entirely sure, but when the Dark Kingdom was sealed away, the last queen of the Moon used the crystal to create the seal. The effort cost the queen her life. So you can see the danger of it all."

"The seven Rainbow Crystal are just fragments of the original, they don't have the full power. Even if they did try to drain them, it wouldn't even come close to the Silver Crystal's full power. The only one who might know or have the capabilities to restore the Silver Crystal would be the Princess of the Moon. The Moon Queen's daughter. The final act of the queen was sending the souls of those who died into the future to be reborn. That includes the princess. That is why the other Sailor Guardians exist. To protect her."

"Anyway as long as they don't get all the crystals, as long as they can't put together the Silver Crystal, as long as they don't get the moon princess, what you saw will never come to pass." Nephrite assured her.

"I sure hope so." Ayame said, still no fully convinced.

Nephrite sighed as he tried to think of something else to either distract her from her worries or something to cheer her up. "How are you and the girls doing these days?" He asked.

"We are doing well. We kinda met a friend of Nanami's today. His name is Yuichiro Kumada. They're old friends from grade school. He's staying at Rei's shrine as an apprentice to Rei's grandpa. We saw Rei again and she's just getting meaner and meaner. I want to get along with her, but her pigheaded attitude and the way she treats the others just gets in the way. I want to get along not just as Sailor Guardians with a common goal. I just don't know what to do." Ayame explained.

"That is a problem. Have you expressed you're problems to her before?" Nephrite asked.

"Sort of. At least not in a polite way. The first time, she was bad mouthing Usagi. Usgai is my friend, she has been for a long time. I couldn't stand for that. Nanami got angry for Rei using pain and intimidation to get Ami to agree with her and Jing saw this too and became disillusioned with her. Then there was today. Rei pushed Usagi and Ami and Makoto left. Ami got angry for once and left. Makoto too."

"Then Rei complained, and I quote, 'That's just great! I've got a problem and the two of you just run off. Fine! Goodbye!' I actually slapped her. Then I told her, "They didn't leave because they didn't want to help! Seems to all of us you made it perfectly clear that you don't need nor want any help! You did say 'This is our shrine's problem, not yours. So stay out of our business!' This happened because of your pigheaded attitude! And I'm fed up with it!" That's what I said."

"After that, Nanami pushed her after she said, "Since you're always hitting people and ordering them around, you should see how you like being pushed around!" Then Rei got angry and told us to butt out and how dare we hit her. "Some one had to slap the stupid out of you. It might as well be me!" I told her."

"Then I apologized for hitting her, but I warned her, she needs to do something about her attitude. It's will only drive others away. I pointed out what she just saw with Ami and Makoto. She already pushed us away a little with the stunt she pulled last time we were there. She's not doing herself any favors. I just don't know what to do." Ayame explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you apologized at least. For now, let her have some time to herself and let everyone cool off. Next time you're alone with her, be brave and make the first move. Think of ways to present your thoughts to her in a more polite way. Rei doesn't seem like the type to apologize easy, so make sure to be the more mature person and don't let any rude comments she makes get to you. After you have given your friend your view of the problem, ask her what she thinks. Then give her some time to think over. There might not be a way for you guys to get along, but you'll never know until you try." Nephrite offered his advise.

"Hmm. I'll think about it." Ayame relented.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Nanami left the park, she headed home for a while. She would wait until later to see her adventureous friend. She wasn't sure how she felt about him liking Rei, she knew that if Rei hurt him, she would answer to her. She was already brewing up some pranks just in case.

Chuckling darkly, she didn't notice someone trying to get her attention beginning to slowly back away. Unsure whether or not to interrupt the girl while she was acting so creepy. Collecting her courage, the one who wanted talk to Nanami called out to her.

"Nanami!" Naru called out.

With her plots for vengeance and torture interrupted, Nanami turned around to see Naru.

"Oh, Naru! This is a pleasant surprise. How have you been?" Nanami asked with a less scary smile.

"I'm fine. I've been busy. I've been looking for you." Naru said.

"Is it a weapon for me?! I've been so jealous of the other's weapons! I was wondering when you would get around to making one for me." Nanami said as she noticed the long box Naru was toting around.

"Yep! Sorry about not having them all ready at once. I wanted them to be just right for when you used them against the enemy." Naru explained as she handed to box over to Nanami.

Looking around to make sure they were alone, Nanami placed the box on the ground and opened it to see her long awaited weapon.

Inside was a lance. The basic lance was made up of three parts, the stock or pole one would hold on to while wielding it, the point of the lance, and in between the two was the balancing point.

Starting from the bottom of the stock, was a slightly pointed end in case she wanted to imbed the weapon into the ground, tipped in gold. Moving up was a red-violet color to a white part traveling all the way up to the balancing point. There was a slight red and white diamond pattern before it turned gold again and formed two sliver dishes. Nanami wasn't entirely sure what that was about, but it did look cool, it reminded her of a scale in a way. Finally came the point of the lance. It was shaped at the point if you were looking down at it, to form a letter x that got bigger the deeper and bigger in it went.

All in all, Nanami was very pleased.

"I call it the Scale of Summers Lance. What do you think?" Naru asked as Nanami placed the lance back into the box.

Silently she walked over to Naru, her eyes hidden until the last moment as she hugged Naru and began jumping up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy! I can't wait to try it out!" Nanami said in a rush.

Naru giggled and released a sigh of relief when Nanami let her go. "Y-you're welcome."

"Thanks again. I need to go. See you later, Naru!" Nanami said as she picked up the box and left.

Leaving Naru smiling as she watched her go. Happy to have made her friend happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Nanami decided to head over the Hikawa shrine to see Yuichiro. To her surprise, Yuichiro was still at it. Trying to do the 'training' grandpa had given him that morning. This time without the cape.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Yuichrio yelled as he jumped. Grabbing the rope he yelled, "Training! Train! Train! For you, Rei! I'll do my very best!"

'Man. Does he have it bad.' Nanami thought as she watched him swing from a new stronger rope. Looking at his haggard appearance, he had been at this for hours.

Meanwhile, Yuichiro was lost in his memories. Remembering Rei's giggling and her words. "You're so sweet."

Yuichrio was so lost he wasn't looking where he was swinging to as nervous laughter escaped his lips.

Nanami, however, was watching as she yelled out to warn him. "Watch out for that-" Her words came too late as he faceplanted right into the large obstacle in his way. "-tree."

Falling down, Yuichrio landed luckily in some bushes to cushion his fall. Despite, losing momentum in the air, he didn't lose momentum in spirit. "Ahhhh! This is training!" He shouted.

"Rei might not like you if keep hitting that handsome face of yours into trees, you know." Nanami said.

"Gah! Oh, Nanami. I didn't see you there." Yuichiro said as he turned to look at her.

"So I noticed." Nanami giggled at him. "I came back to see how you were doing and hopefully have time to catchup with each other. You really like Rei, don't you?" Nanami asked, getting serious.

Yui was silent as he simply nodded.

Nanami sighed and turned her back to him. "Very well then. However, here's a heads up. She's already dating someone."

"WHAT!?" Yuichiro yelled as Nanami just laughed at him.

"Got you again!" Nanami said. She didn't have the heart to really break the news to him, but it was fun to mess with him, she couldn't deny that.

"Nanami!" Yuichiro groaned. Sighing in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the temple, Grandpa was preparing himself for the battle to come. He didn't understand everything that happened last night, but he knew what ever evil spirit it was, that it would return and Grandpa was determined that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Grandpa stood before the flames as he continued his spirit chanting. When the flame grew brighter, he knew that it was time. "I see that you're back, you evil spirit!" Grandpa yelled as the form of Zoisite appeared behind him.

Zoisite laughed at him, "Tonight, I'll take that Rainbow Crystal from you!" Grandpa took his rod that he was using before and began waving it around and chanting, hoping once again his spiritual powers would help him. Zoisite was better this time and raising his hand, counterattacked. "Zoi!"

The two powers clashing as the shrine trembled in the wake of the two's energy. Nanami heard this and knew she needed to check it out.

"Yuichiro. I think I heard something. Wait here and I'll be right back!" Nanami said as she rushed to see what all the commotion was about.

Running around the building, Nanami found out she didn't have to go inside. The fight had moved itself out.

Grandpa was thrown back from the attack as he placed his hand down and began rolling until he landed kneeling. Looking up, Zoisite had followed and flying into the air, he attacked with his petals. "Zoi!"

Grandpa released a trembling yell as the petals surrounded him and kept him trapped, suspended in the air.

Zoisite smiled as he took out the Dark Crystal and let it got to work. "Give up, old man!" He ordered.

Grandpa couldn't stop it this time as his painful screams echoed in Nanami's ears. The indigo crystal within Grandpa appearing again.

Nanami didn't like Rei, but there was no way she would just leave Grandpa like this. She liked the old man. "Notus Power! Make Up!" she yelled as she transformed. She also took out her new weapon.

"That Rainbow Crystal is mine, now!" Zoisite said as he listened to Grandpa's screams.

Sailor Notus pulled out her communicator and contacted some help. "Ayame, Zoisite is here at the shrine!"

"I'm on my way! I'll get the others if I can! Try to keep the monster busy!" Ayame said as she cut off the communicator.

Soon the crystal was free as it floated towards Zoisite, only to be knocked off course as a rose hit the crystal.

Zoisite knew only one person who threw roses and that accurately. 'Tuxedo Mask!' thought with an annoyed grunt, "You again, Tuxedo Mask!" He said as he looked up to see the man atop one of the shrine's torii. Smirking down at Zoisite.

"I'll be taking that Crystal." Tuxedo Mask said.

Zoisite looked at Grandpa and yelled. "Attack him now! Get Tuxedo Mask!"

Grandpa painfully groaned slightly glowing indigo as a whirlwind began circling him.

Jumping down to the ground to get the crystal, Tuxedo Mask muttered a quick, "Oh no!"

Sailor Notus facepalmed as she shook her head in aggravation. "Great! Just great! Perfect!" She muttered sarcastically. "Not Grandpa, too."

Soon the latest monster appeared. It reminded Nanami of an oni in a way, either that or an ape. It's face was red with two horns on his head, his eyes were yellow, with the pupils blue, and looking in two opposite directions at once. His mouth full of sharp teeth. He had a white beard and the same color of long hair that went all the way down his back. Around his neck was a red cloth that reminded Nanami of when he wore that cape that morning. The rest of his body was black and furry just like an ape and at his wrist and ankles were gold bands. His feet were still like a humans, but his nails were long and sharp, forming claws.

"Jiji!" The latest monster introduced himself in the air. As he landed, he repeated his name. "Jiji!"

Zoisite steeped on the rose and giggling as he lifted the crystal into his hands. "Tuxedo Mask! Jiji is sure to make short work of you! Attack!" He ordered as he flew away.

"Jiji!" He yelled as he charged at his opponent.

Tuxedo Mask jumped over the attack and ran after the crystal. "Zoisite, you coward! Why don't you fight me yourself?!" He scolded.

Zoisite giggled as he ran off into the woods surrounding the shrine.

"Jiji!" He yelled as he took a deep breath and roared. The blast headed straight for Tuxedo Mask if he hadn't already jumped away in time.

Jiji was slightly upset his enemy had ran away, his boss had left too, so he didn't have any other orders to fulfill. Turning around, he soon set his sights on Yuichiro who had come to see what the commotion was for himself.

"It's a-! A monster!" Yuichrio yelled.

"Jiji!" He yelled as he picked Yuichiro as his new target.

"Come on!" Sailor Notos yelled as she came out of hiding and grabbed his hand as she lead him away from Jiji. Yuichrio's scared screams echoing as he ran.

"Jiji!" He yelled in hot pursuit. Sailor Notos glanced back at the direction Zoisite and Tuxedo Mask had gone off to. She wanted to go after them herself, but she couldn't leave Yuchiro to fight the monster alone. She just hoped Tuxedo Mask was able to get the crystal instead of Zoisite.

Running inside, Yuichiro ran to Rei's room to warn her.

"Rei! There's a monster at the shrine! Ahhh!" Yuichrio yelled as he opened the door to see her not yet fully dressed, but luckily with her back to him.

Rei turned her head and when she saw him, clenched her robes to her front as she faced him. "Ah! No, don't look!" She yelled.

Yuichrio was blushing like crazy as he turned. "Right! I saw... oh!" He muttered, even though heard it. Getting angry. However, Yuichiro remembered why he was there and said. "But this is not the time to worry about that."

"Well I'm worried!" Rei yelled.

Sailor Notus ignored this as she kept an eye out for Jiji.

"You have to get out of here, quickly!" Yuichrio warned her.

"This monster's really fast! He's coming!" Sailor Notus warned them as from out of the dark hallway, Jiji appeared.

"Jiji..." He muttered before fully coming into the light. "Jiji!"

Sailor Notus gripped her lance as she readied herself for any sudden moves he would make. Yuichiro was frozen stiff behind her. She didn't want to hurt him. Deep inside, he was still Grandpa.

Rei still hadn't noticed what was going on as she quickly put on her clothes and stepped into the hall. "What's wrong?! Sailor Notos!? Ah! A monster!"

"Jiji!" He answered.

"Run!" Sailor Notus yelled.

Together, Rei and Yuchiro ran as Sailor Notus came in the rear. "Whoa! What's a monster doing here!" Rei questioned.

"Jiji!" He cried out as he chased them.

Running through the rooms, Jiji got tried of this and taking yet another deep breath, used his roar attack.

Rei painfully screaming as she and the others got caught up in the attack. Yuichiro yet again faceplanting into something, this time the wall, but at least it wasn't as hard as that tree before. "Yuichrio!" Both girls yelled as he fell.

"Jiji!" He said as he came closer.

Yuichrio recovered quickly and kneeled in from of Rei. "Go! Get out of here, Rei!"

"But Yuichrio!" Rei tried to refute.

"Let the guy have his moment!" Sailor Notus said as she prepared to parry.

"I would give up my life for you, Rei! Now go!" Yuichrio declared.

Rei was touched by this and blushed at how much he cared.

"Either way, both of you should run! I contacted some help. They should be here soon. I'll try to hold him off as long as I can. You should both go!" Sailor Notus ordered.

"Jiji!" The moster yelled as he charged.

Before Sailor Notus could do anything, Yuichiro too charged. "No you don't!" Head butting and trying to tackle the monster through his painful screams. The force of the attack forcing Yuichiro back and the back of his head colliding with the wall "Rei, please go! Get away!" he muttered as he fell unconscious.

"Yuichrio!" Rei and Sailor Notus yelled.

Rei then ran to the shrine's holy flame that was still burning from when Grandpa used it and began to chant. "Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!"

"Jiji!" He yelled, scared of the flames as they grew brighter. He stood opposite of where Rei was as she looked into the flames and saw the truth.

An image of Grandpa appearing in pain as he called out to her. "Rei!"

"Oh no! It's Grandpa! Somehow, he's turned into a monster!" Rei found out.

"I know! He held a Rainbow Crystal!" Sailor Notus informed her.

Jiji began to overcome his fear as he crept around and got closer to the girls. "Jiji!"

"How in the world did this happen to you, Grandpa?!" Rei questioned. Finding it hard to believe her sweet, goofy grandpa was the same monster before her.

"Jiji!" He muttered. Unable to make any other word.

"How awful!" Rei said.

"Jiji!" He said as he stared at Rei before charging at her. "Jiji!"

"No! Stop!" Rei yelled as she continued to run.

"Get back here, Jiji!" Sailor Notus yelled as she chased after them.

"Jiji!" Leaped up into the air and landed right before Rei as he growled at her and grabbed her by the throat. "Jiji!"

"Rei!" Sailor Notus yelled as she ran closer to try and stop Jiji from hurting Rei.

"Grandpa! You've got to snap out of it! It's me, your dear granddaughter, Rei! You remember, don't you?!" Rei begged his to remember. Trying desperately to get through to him.

"Jiji!" He said in a slightly questioning tone.

Sailor Notus hesitated before doing anything. Sailor Mercury was able to slightly get through to Ryo, maybe Rei could do the same.

"I know you're being possessed by something. Because if any of your kind heart were still in there, you wouldn't be so evil and keep attacking me like you are right now!" Rei said with tears in her eyes.

It moved Sailor Notus to see how the same girl who was bossing people around, intimidating Ami into agreeing with her, and pushing Usagi, cared so much for her Grandpa.

"Ji-Jiji?" He said startled. Slightly starting to shake.

'Was it working?' Sailor Notus asked.

"Can you hear me?" Rei asked as her tears threaten to fall.

Jiji continued to shake until his claws only sharpened. "Jiji!"

Sailor Notus facepalmed, it would have been such a touching moment too.

"Wha! Well that didn't work!" Rei said fearful for her life.

"Rei!" Sailor Notus yelled.

"Jiji!" He yelled as he forced his claws towards Rei's head. Barely missing as she ducked and the force of the attack broke the statue she had been pinned against.

"Gaea's Call!" Sailor Gaea shouted as she held the blade in front of her and swung the blade forward. Stopping as it pointed at Jiji. a rush of wind surrounded the blade staring from the hilt to the point. Glowing in all four colors red, green, yellow, and blue. A beam of these colors and wind rushed out and attacked him. Fortunately for him, he dodged in time.

"That's enough!" Sailor Gaea yelled. "How dare you destroy the sacred property of the shrine, when we turn you back to normal, you're the one who will have to pay for it!"

Sailor Notus smiled as she saw her leader wielding her sword with Usagi and Luna beside her. For some reason, Usagi had brought snacks.

"You stop that! If you think I'm gonna let you pick on my dear friend, Rei, you've got another thing coming! Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" Usagi yelled.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled her catchphrase.

"Jiji..." He said. A little intimidated by the new enemy. He didn't like the one with the sword.

"You really saved me, thank you." Rei said as she joined them and got away from Jiji.

Sailor Gaea glanced over at Rei and nodded. "You're welcome. We might have our issues, but I'm not going to let you get hurt. If you've calmed down, we'll need to have a chat after this fight." She told Rei.

Sailor Moon beamed at the praise. "My pleasure! By the way, have you had one of these daifuku? They're just really delicious, you'll love it!" She offered.

"Huh?" Rei asked totally confused.

Sailor Notus and Sailor Gaea themselves were at a loss at what that was all about. They were in the middle of a battle. This wasn't the time for snacks!

Luna shared the same feelings as she scolded the Sailor Guardian. "Have you completely lost it?! This is not the time to be eating daifuku!"

"Oh, you're right. Okay, now!" Sailor Moon said as she touched her tiara.

"Don't you dare use that Tiara!" Sailor Notus declared.

"Wait, hold it! Somewhere inside that evil creature is my Grandpa!" Rei informed Sailor Moon.

"Huh?! Really?! That monster's your Grandpa?!" Sailor Moon asked in disbelief and disgust.

"I get it! He was acting strange because these changes were already underway!" Luna concluded.

"Jiji!" He yelled at them. He was tired of waiting and his master had told him to get rid of his enemies and that was what he was going to do.

Sailor Moon and Rei ran away scared and began screaming. Sailor Gaea had jumped out of the way and stood beside Sailor Notus.

"Jiji!" He continued to yell as he chased them.

For some reason, Jiji focused on them as Sailor Gaea and Sailor Notus watch this chase scene. Sailor Notus wondered why the girl hadn't transformed already. There wasn't anyone around to see it. Seeing this, she finally got ticked off.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Sailor Notus yelled. She readied her lance as she chanted. "Lance of the South Wind and filled with the Spirit of Summer. I call upon you, Mother Earth. Hear the cry of your humble servant and guide my lance so my enemy has no chance! Summer's Scale!"

The two dish/scale objects on the lance began to glow and directed themselves at the point as it grew brighter and unleashed the attack.

The attack hit, but Jiji shrugged it off as he continued his pursuit of Sailor Moon, Rei, and Luna.

"If that scary monster is Rei's Grandpa, we have a problem!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Rei, use your tailsman! It'll stop that monster from chasing us!" Luna suggested.

"Jiji!" He yelled.

"Right! That'll wake him up! Evil spirit! Be exorcized!" Rei agreed as jumped, took out a talisman and running towards him jumped over and placed the talisman on his forehead.

"Jiji!"

"Sailor Moon, do it! Quickly!" Rei yelled as she landed safely.

"Jiji!" He yelled in pain as red steam came off where the talisman came into contact with Jiji's flesh.

"Okay Gramps, turn back into a good guy! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon healed him.

"Jiji!" He shouted before the voice of Gandpa yelled out "Refresh!" As he returned to normal and groaned as he fell back into Rei's arms. "Ahhhh..."

"Oh, Grandpa!" Rei cried as she hugged him and gently began to cry.

"So it worked..." Sailor Moon smiled.

"Yeah..." Rei agreed.

With that done, Sailor Gaea and Sailor Notus returned to normal. Nanami went to go and check up on Yuichiro and Ayame went over to Rei.

"I know you just got you're grandpa back, but like I said before. We need to talk now that the fight is over." Ayame said.

Rei reluctantly nodded. They carried Grandpa inside, while Usagi gathered all the stone from the statue. After laying him down, Ayame took a deep breath.

"What did you want to talk about? Come here to slap me again?" Rei asked a little angry.

Ayame was slightly annoyed at the but remembered what Nephrite said. She had thought about it since her conversation with Nephrite.

"No. I didn't come here to slap you. And again I'm sorry. The reason I wanted to talk to you is because I don't like holding a grudge against you, Rei. I want to get along. I know you're entitled to your own opinions about Usagi, but as I hope you realized tonight, I didn't have time to contact Usagi. She came here beforehand to apologize to you. Even after you pushed her and the mean things you said to her. Even if you two always fight, she wants to get along with you."

"Like I said before, she's a good friend to have. We're not perfect Rei, sure Usagi is a bit clumsy and a crybaby, but look at what she's been able to do. Even if she's not the best leader, she's there when you really need her."

"I won't ask for you to completely change how you feel, but I would appreciate it if you tried to be a little nicer to not just Usagi, but Ami and Makoto too. Did ever even apologize to Ami?" Ayame asked.

The look on Rei's face showed she hadn't.

"If you acted a little nicer, they wouldn't have left earlier and they would have stayed to try and help. It's how you go about these things in that matter. I got upset before because Usagi is my friend. Nanami did because she values her friends and would never hurt them. Jing looked up to you."

"Just as I'm Usagi's friend, I also want to be yours. The others are willing to give you another chance. All I ask is for you to be a little nicer and apologize to Ami about what you did before. Do you think you can do that for me?" Ayame asked.

Rei was silent as she thought about Ayame's words.

"You don't have to answer right away. Just think about what I said. Also, I think Grandpa's waking up." Ayame said as she pointed to him.

Groaning, Grandpa was waking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Grandpa woke up, along with Yuichiro, the seven of them went outside and sat on the steps to eat the daifuku Usagi brought.

Nanami, had commented she would have rather had dango before grabbing Usagi and pretending to eat her dango styled hair. Saying Usagi did bring some after all. After they called down, Actaeon showed up and Ayame gave him one too.

"Boy! You're right, these daifuku are tasty!" Rei exclaimed.

"Told you!" Usagi said.

"By the way, where did Sailor Notus and that strange monster end up going anyway?" Yuichrio asked.

Rei got a scared look, She had completely forgotten Yuichiro would remember all of that.

"What strange monster?" Grandpa asked. Luckily he didn't remember so that was less explaining to do.

"Oh c'mon! You mean you don't remember what you did to-" Usagi started to say before she was cut off by Rei.

"Ha-ha-ha! Monster? What monster? There are no monsters here, right Usagi?"

Usagi nodded as her answer was muffled by Rei's hand. Ayame thought she said. "No monster."

"Yuichrio, you must've just had a bad dream or something about monsters!" Rei told him.

Ayame sighed. She could have come up with something better than that as the answer for everything. She wondered how Rei was going to explain the statue later. But that was Rei's problem. So she didn't say anything.

"Yeah! A bad dream!" Usagi agreed.

"You think so? It sure didn't feel like a dream to me." Yuichrio said as Usagi and Rei got worried for a sec.

Nanami decided to take pity on them and added, "You did hit a few of those trees a little too hard earlier. You knocked yourself out."

Yuichiro nodded before saying, "Oh well, whatever!" He said not really worried about it as he laughed

Rei stared at his with another blush before saying, "Hey Yuichrio..."

"Huh?" Yuichrio asked.

"You might seem like a big blockhead, but inside, you're a guy who's really very kind and brave." Rei said before she kissed his cheek.

Startling the guy and making everyone else's mouths drop. Even Luna who was eating a daifuku had the tasty treat fall out of her mouth. Grandpa was worried, Usagi was blushing, Ayame was smirking, and Nanami had an evil grin on her face.

Yuichrio was blushing and had never been better. "Ahh! Now I feel alive with youth and all it's wonder!" He yelled.

Rei sat there blushing as she couldn't believe what she just did.

Usagi was thrilled and began teasing Rei right away. "Ha-ha-ha! Rei's in love with Yuichrio! Aren't you, you sly little minx?"

"Huh?! Don't be silly! I'm not in love with him! It's just that Grandpa's always telling him off, so I kinda just felt bad for him!" Rei tried to come up with an excuse.

"Sure you do!" Usagi said sarcastically.

Nanami gripped Rei shoulder as she whispered in her ear. "I know you're already dating a guy, however! You hurt my old buddy and it will mean WAR!" Nanami warned as she smiled her evil grin and cracked her knuckles.

"You've got it all wrong!" Rei cried, worried now as she tried to convince Nanami she didn't feel that way towards Yuichiro.

"Rei, I'm not going to let you marry Yuichrio! You'll have to tell him no!" Grandpa declared.

"Huh?" Rei asked.

Ayame was just laughing at the chaos as she pointed something out. "She never said that."

"Marry him, Rei! Marry him!" Usagi encouraged.

"Hey, stop saying that!" Rei told her.

"The two of us married?!" Yuichrio said as he no doubt began to fantasize it. Ayame could have sworn she saw hearts around him.

"It'll never happen!" Rei and Grandpa yelled.

All four of them got up and began to chase each other. Usagi being chased by Rei, followed by Yuichiro who was being chased by Grandpa with a broom for even thinking of marrying his precious granddaughter.

Ayame, Nanami and Actaeon just watched the chase. It was very funny.

"Do you think they'll notice if we eat the rest of the daifuku?" Ayame asked.

"Maybe, but they're going to be at it for a while. By then, they'll be too tired to chase us as we run away." Nanami answered.

They looked at what was left and back at the others. With nods, they enjoyed the last of the food and enjoyed the entertainment before them.


	18. Luna's Worst Day Ever

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Tokyo, Japan. Another peaceful fall day. Only a few stray clouds in the sky. There wasn't any sign of monster activity. Surely, nothing could go wrong on a day as lovely as this.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Came the screams of a familiar female, furry feline. The sound of Luna's screaming echoing threw the alleys and streets of Tokyo.

Perhaps, this wasn't quite the perfect day as one would think. Sprinting through the street and alleys was an unlikely pair. This pair was none other than Luna and Actaeon. But, why were they running? If one were to look closely as they sped past, attached at Luna's tail was a little kitten with pink fur. Behind them was a humongous clowder of cats! All running after them.

Running into a parking lot, the two cats meet a deadend as they screeched to a halt.

"Huh?" Luna asked as they turned around. It wasn't a pleasant sight. As far as the eye could see was alley cats of all colors and patterns. Spotted, stripped, one color, patches of another here and there, some cats with mismatched eyes.

All of them stared as they smiled with glee at having caught them.

Actaeon hissed at them as he glared. He was a warrior. He wasn't going down without a fight. He would have rather avoided confrontation, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He didn't like using his powers and especially in front of others, but at this rate, they would be mincemeat if nothing was done.

At the end of Luna's tail the pink kitten was chewing away on her tail. Not a care in the world. Luna had an uneasy smile as she stared at them. Internally thinking of something to do.

In front of the little cat gang, their leader, an orange tabby stepped forward and let out a bossy growl.

Actaeon arched his back even further and released his claws. He was ready to fight.

Ever so slowly, the leader took steps forward towards them. Until he was stopped. Actaeon had a sense of deja vu as a fish was thrown in front of the leader. It was mostly the bones with the head uneaten. He couldn't help but think of a certain man with roses doing the same type of thing.

The boss let out a confused meow as they all looked up to see large light blue cat on top of a bus. Actaeon couldn't help but wonder how such a large cat climbed all the way up there. On the other hand, he thought this cat was totally ripping off Tuxedo Mask. They did say imitation was the highest form of flattery, but Acteon wasn't sure how he felt about this...well-fed cat imitating Tuxedo Mask.

"Eeh..." Luna said, clearly not that impressed with her savior.

The other cats had a very different reaction as this new cat merely glanced at the leader of the cat gang and he let out scared meows along with his followers. Quickly backpedaling, the leader backed off, much to Luna's surprise and his gang along with him. Not even turning as they kept a close eye on the copycat of Tuxedo Mask and they walked backwards and away.

"Stupid cats!" Actaeon yelled at them as they left.

Now that the danger was gone, Luna looked down to the reason for this mess in the first place. The little kitten was still chewing Luna's tail as she glared at it. The little kitten noticed this as it looked up and stopped chewing. Looking at Luna, they stared at each other. Then it spit out Luna's tail, the fur at the tip of her tail gone, with just the tender flesh behind. The kitten let out a hissing noise as it showed it's sharp teeth in a wide smile as it merely walked away as if nothing had happened. Not even an apology.

Luna glared as she watched it go, she didn't even notice as the cat from before that saved them had climbed down and began licking the injury to help it heal.

When she did realize it, she let out a disgusted gasp.

Looking up, the two locked eyes for a moment before he got really into Luna's personal space. Actaeon was wonder what the guy was up to. Was it coincidence he was a copycat? Why were the others so afraid of him?

"Rhett Butler, where are you?!" A girl's voice interrupted.

This was apparently the cat's name as he left Luna alone and headed over to where the voice originated from.

The two cats looked at each other as they shrugged and followed Rhett and peaked around the corner.

"There you are! I was so worried! Ahh-h!" His owner, a little girl with red wavy hair, and a pink dress said as she picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Isn't my idea of what a 'Rhett Butler' would look like." Luna muttered.

Actaeon glared at Luna. "Aren't you being a little hard on him? He did save you."

"He saved you too." Luna pointed out.

"Take it from a man, he was doing that for you. Anyway, I didn't know you were a 'Gone with the Wind' fan." Actaron said as the two of them left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the court of Queen Beryl, Zoisite stood before them all as the Dark Crystal revealed the last Rainbow Crystal carrier.

"Oh my... I never would've guessed that our last target would be a cute little girl. But she's got the Seventh Rainbow Crystal. And this one will be easy to get." Zoisite said. Rest assured, everything was going to go perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Luna, Actaeon, Ami, and Ayame were all sitting down at a fountain as Luna told them what had transpired that morning. Looking at her reflection, Luna sighed as she looked at the end of her tail and dangled it into the water to help sooth the pain. It had been pink and swollen and steam came off of it as it hit the water.

"Sounds like you had one hectic morning." Ami said once she heard.

"Tell me about it. I don't want anything more to do with the stray cats, their turf wars or whatever else they're doing!" Luna told them.

"What's their problem anyway? What did you ever do to them?" Ayame asked.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. One minute, we were minding our own business and then this little kitten decides Luna's tail is the perfect snack. The little tike wouldn't let go and then that gang began to chase us. My theory is that they're just jealous we're domestic cats. Meaning we have shelter and food." Actaeon said.

"We're here!" Usagi called out to them as she along with Makoto, Jing, and Hiroko came over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Makoto apologized.

"Sorry about that. My sisters had stolen my bracelet and it took me forever to get it back from the little rascals." Jing explained.

"Work was busy and held me up a bit." Hiroko told them.

Today, Jing and Hiroko wore new outfits. Jing wore a red plaid button up shirt with gold buttons down the front with a thin brown belt over it. Along with a matching skirt. In her hair was a headband that was brown with a heart outlined in gold and in a bow. With brown gloves on her hands. Her earrings were small red jeweled rectangles.

Hiroko wore a more casual outfit with an army green jacket rolled up to her elbows, underneath was a white tee shirt with a red car and stars on it. She also wore basic blue jeans and around her neck was a sliver upside down triangle pendant with a pink jewel in the center.

Both had their bracelets on.

"Hey, where's Rei?" Makoto asked, looking for the said girl.

"And where's Nanami?" Actaeon asked as he too looked around for the missing member of his group.

"Ah... Um... She mentioned something about going on a date because it's Sunday." Ami embarrassedly answered.

Usagi stared at Ami with a black expression. Not impressed with that reason her teammates was gone before she realized what Ami said and got angry. If the situation was reversed, Rei would have been madder that a hornet's nest and on her case in an instant.

Ayame scowled at this information. "Just great! Really. We are all gathered together for an important meeting and she's off on a date! You don't see me or Jing doing stuff like that. Nanami actually has a reason for not being here. She called me earlier, she couldn't come today because it was an anniversary today."

"What kind of anniversary?" Hiroko asked.

Ayame's expression softened as she answered. "Today is the day of her father's death. She said she wanted to be alone and maybe spend time with her mom."

Everyone grew silent as the absorbed this information.

"Anyway. We have a meeting to do." Ayame reminded them as they all sat down and got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Rei was out and about in town. Standing in a phone booth, she was trying to get a hold of Mamoru and get him to go on a date with her. Already dressed for the day wearing a single outfit with an orange shirt and a red flora skirt. Dialing Mamoru's number, she waited eagerly for him to pick up.

"Hi, it's Mamoru..." His voice came through the phone.

Rei gasped, happy he was there. "Hi, it's Rei! How's it going?" She asked with a blush adorning her cheeks.

"...I'm not home at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep." The recording continued.

Rei's blush instantly disappeared upon realizing this and was disappointed he wasn't home. "Okay..." She said as she waited for the beep.

Little did she know he was at home. "Hi, Mamoru! This is Rei! I found this wonderful little shop that has an unusual cake called Tiramisu, I mean it may not be that unusual, but I've never tasted it. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go there with me..."

Mamoru listened for a little bit before it all became background noise for him. He ignored such a trivial matter as he focused on his inner musing. 'The Seventh Rainbow Crystal. I'm going to get my hands on it.' he thought with a determined and serious look. It was going to appear soon and he was going to be ready for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Nanami was out walking around town. She wore a light grey, frilly dress with a raspberry colored sweater jacket. She had a green and white polka dot bow tie, thigh length white socks and black shoes. Plus her hat.

Her father had always loved it when she wore frilly dresses and such. Her hat once belonged to him.

If one had been following her all day, they would have thought she was wandering aimlessly. But the route she was taking was the complete opposite. She was taking a stroll down memory lane. All the shops she went into, all the streets she traveled were the ones she and her father had walked together when she was younger before he died.

Each with it's own special memory. Her father was with her even now. In her arms, held tightly and secure was an urn. Her father's to be precise. It was light green with a dragonfly on it.

Every year, she would take her father out of the family shrine and they would go on a walk together. When she got home, her mother would take the urn and spend the rest of the day with him.

Some people might find it odd she would do this every year, but it brought her comfort and she had always been odd, though her father always said she was unique. 'Why stand in when you can stand out?' he would ask.

He had been quite the oddball himself when he was among them. Her mother said she got her personality from him. He had been the biggest influence on her life after all. The reason she loved working on anime as she did was because her father worked on it himself. She had wanted to learn to draw so she could mess up and her father held correct her.

The reason she cherished these times was because these memories were from the small snippets of time he would spend away from the studio to be with her and her mom. Nanami would have his day and her mother would have his nights.

With a soft sigh, Nanami continued on her journey with her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the girls, Ami was typing away at her mini computer. Operation number thirty-one.

"So what are you doing there, Ami?" Makoto asked.

"I'm trying to track down the Seventh Rainbow Crystal." Ami answered, not once looking away from the screen and her caculations.

Usagi looked back at her Moon Stick hanging out of her bag in confusion. "Huh? That's odd, my Moon Stick isn't reacting one bit."

Luna looked over to the girl and explained. "The Moon Stick works when we're close to it, so we'll use the computer to calculate its location. We've gathered the data, but putting it in takes so long!" she ended with a whining groan.

"If we can find the Rainbow Crystal before Zoisite, it will been worth it! The only way we ever find the monsters in the past and the Rainbow Crystals now, have been by nearly pure luck! We're not always going to be that lucky." Ayame said hotly. "If this works, we may be able to use the energy signature the crystals give off and locate the others that have already been taken and find a way to retrieve them."

"Besides, it would take even longer if we had to run around Tokyo waving the Moon Stick around like a game of hot and cold. We couldn't even split up and search because we only have one Moon Stick. We really need to get this one since it's the last Rainbow Crystal. We can't afford to let it fall into the enemies hand." Hiroko added.

"All done!" Ami announced.

"Next Rainbow Crystal, here we come!" Jing cheered.

"You'll finished inputting the data, huh?" Luna asked.

The girls gathered together as a map appeared on the screen, various places from above showed multiple streets until it stopped at one house in particular.

"According to this, the Seventh Rainbow Crystal is right here!" Luna said.

"Wow!" Usagi muttered.

Gathering their things quickly, the eight of them followed the map and headed to their destination. It turned out to be a nice white two-story house with multiple balconies and a chimney. The hedges outside were neat and trimmed regularly.

"Hmmm... So you think the Rainbow Crystal is somewhere around that house?" Usagi asked.

"Technically, the Rainbow Crystal is inside someone who is somewhere around that house." Ayame corrected Usagi.

"If the data's right, it should be." Ami answered.

Meanwhile, Luna was looking around anxiously. She thought she recognized this neighborhood, but she hoped she was wrong. Looking into the house before them, in one of the top floors windows she was a familiar furry face.

"Hm?" Luna said before she recognized him. The cat that saved her this morning. 'Oh brother! Just my luck! That cat lives here!' she thought, dreading having to be near him.

'That copy cat lives here?' Actaeon thought as he glanced at Luna and inwardly chuckled. 'Ha! Just her luck. Oh well. She'll probably not want to go in because of him. I guess I'll stick around with her. I don't see what her problem is with him. Sure, he's a little overfed, but the guy helped us out and it's for the mission. Toughen up woman!'

"Let's go. C'mon!" Makoto said, taking the initiative.

"You go on. I think I'm just gonna hang back." Luna quickly declined.

"Huh? But what for?" Ami asked.

"I've got stuff to do." Luna quickly came up with her excuse.

"I'll be going with her. We have somethings we need to look into and check up on." Actaeon added to make it seem more realistic.

"Your stuff can wait. This is a very important mission, Luna. Try to remember what your duties are!" Usagi mocked the black cat as she messed with her eyes to make them seem more catlike.

"Stop being so rude! I've never looked that ugly in my life!" Luna said, angered.

"Even if they are cats Usagi, they have important things they have to do. They're not goofing off. If they can't be with us on this important mission to get the last Rainbow Crystal, to stop it from falling into their hands and help stop the Dark Kingdom from destroying the world, it's serious." Ayame defended the two.

Subsequently, making the two feel guilty.

"It's all right. We'll do fine! There are times when even Luna doesn't want to go on missions." Ami said.

"Actaeon takes these things seriously, it's isn't just because he doesn't want to go. They have things to do and that's all there is to it." Jing said.

"I guess I'll have to accept that." Usagi conceded.

"Wait for us right here so we can find you!" Ami told them.

"Don't move even an inch!" Usagi yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Luna muttered. "Frankly, I wish Usagi would always show such initiative." she added, annoyed. "Hm? Uh?" She and Actaeon heard the sounds of meowing.

Looking up, Actaeon and Luna saw an unpleasant surprise. Gathering among the walls and trees of the street was the same alley cats from that morning. All of them releasing aggressive meows at the intruders in their territory.

"Uhh...!" Luna said as she looked on the opposite side of the street to see even more of the cats gathering around.

"Ahh!" Luna freaked out at being surrounded.

Actaeon was a little afraid himself, but he wasn't going to let them know it as he growled at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the girls were at the doorstep of the house and were ready to find the next Rainbow Crystal Monster. The name plate on the house said a Kuraku Ohara, Mimi Ohara, and Ann Ohara all lived there.

Ringing the doorbell, Ami waited for someone to answer as Ayame, Jing, Hiroko, Makoto, and Usagi waited further down the steps and gave them space.

The little girl, probably Ann, opened the door with Rhett Butler in her arms as she answered. "Yes?"

"Hi! Sorry to bother you. Is your mother or your father home?" Ami asked.

"No, they're not. They won't be home until tonight." Ann answered hesitantly. Probably scared of a stranger coming to her house and asking such a question.

Ayame thought it was weird that the little girl was unsupervised and opened the door. She should have pretended no one was home. What she was doing could be potentially dangerous.

Ayame was brought out of her thoughts by a beeping noise she realized was the Moon Stick picking up the Rainbow Crystals energy signal.

Makoto gasped as she saw this.

"I know. My Stick's reacting." Usagi assured her teammate.

"Could that little girl be a monster?" Makoto asked as the glanced at the little girl.

Rhett Butler, all this time, had been content to lay in his masters arms until something happened. His eyes suddenly widen as he began to struggle in Ann's arms.

"What in the world is going on with her cat?" Hiroko asked.

Rhett Butler, after much fussing and squirming freed himself from Ann's arms and suddenly began to run. The girls were unable to stop him as he dashed past and Ann followed after him.

"Stop! Come back here! Rhett Butler! Please stop!" Ann called as she chased her beloved cat.

Running until she saw a narrow alley between two buildings she saw Rhett Butler run down through. Being so narrow, one could hardly call it an alley, there was only room for one person at a time to go through. Hesitantly, Ann crept down the dark passage.

"Rhett Butler?" She called out.

Soon brought to a halt went the unknown to her, Zoisite's evil chuckling broke the silence.

Looking up she was started to see the man coming down from above.

The girls were still in front of the house, unsure what they should do when they heard Ann's fearful scream and began to run after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Luna and Actaeon, things were not looking good. Luna was sweating buckets of cold sweat as the cats crowed the street, having jumped down from the trees and walls. They were fully surrounded now.

The sound of angry meows drowning out almost all other noises of the city, but not as deafening as the sound of their thundering hearts.

The orange tabby, the leader, once again stood before them. His cheshire grin was wide. The calls of the other cat egged on their leader to deal out the punishment upon these two trespassers. Heading their call, the tabby jumped into the air to attack them.

"Ahh!" Luna cried out.

The leaders claws popping out to slice them.

Actaeon had enough of this farce and decided it was high time he would make sure the cats never bothered them again. His paws began to glow as he jumped up into the air, higher then the boss, grabbing the leader by his hind leg with his teeth, then slung him away. Smacking to the nearby wall. The wall indenting a bit from the impact.

Luna gaped in awe. How was he able to do that? Why hadn't he ever done that before? It had been so long that Luna had nearly forgotten that Actaeon was a complete mystery to them still after all this time. Who or what was he? Where did he come from? Where did he get the transformation items for the other Sailors of Ayame's group?

Landing on the ground, Actaeon's eyes glowed as multiple cats were lifted up and flung likewise as their leader. Luna couldn't do things like that. Some tired to run away as a wall appeared behind them, blocking the exit as Actaeon smirked at them.

"You caused all this trouble, and now you try to run without even an apology? How rude. I must simply teach you all a lesson." He said darkly.

All the other cats and even Luna shivered.

While Actaeon was busy, the leader tried once again to hit Luna now that he had moved away and left her vulnerable.

Luckily, Actaeon didn't have to. Rhett Butler jumped into the area and whisked Luna away using his teeth to hold her as the leader landed in a heap and indented the ground where his prey once was.

Rhett Butler jumped on to a nearby wall as all the other cats watched this feat and released surprised meows.

The weight of Luna was a bit much for Rhett Butler as they dangled precariously on the edge of the wall.

The other cats watching with nervous meows, fearful for the two even though they tried to injure one of them. Both Luna and Rhett sweating as they tried to keep balance. Then, they fell. Luna screaming as they hit a trash can and flew above the clowder of cats. Heading for one of the walls Actaeon had built up. He quickly removed the illusion as the two went past right in time.

Following them, Actaeon came close as they landed on top of a sewer cap. The gang watching in slow motion as Rhett Butler, Luna, and Actaeon all fell into the sewer below. And the cap slamming shut behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoisite chuckled as Ann was sprawled out on the ground, having fallen into unconsciousness after the fright he gave her, "Now then, it's time for me to take the Rainbow Crystal." He said as he sent out the Dark crystal to do it's work. Smiling as it did until he realized it wasn't working.

"Huh?! What's going on? Why isn't the Rainbow Crystal appearing?!" The crystal should have already appeared by now. What was wrong? Thinking back, Zoisite gasped. The little girl wasn't the only one who appeared in the projection the crystal provided. In her arms was a light blue cat.

"It was right in front of my eyes. That ugly fat cat is the monster! How could I have been so carless?!" He scolded himself as he retrieved the Dark Crystal. "The final Great Monster was reborn as an animal, not a human!"

So caught up in this revelation, Zoisite didn't notice Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter had appeared at the opening of the alley. All squished together so they could be seen. Sailor Jupiter in back, Sailor Moon in front, and Sailor Mercury in front. Though, Sailor Moon appeared to be trying to push through to the front.

Even though Zoisite couldn't see them, Sailor Gaea and her team were there too. They had refused to go into the alley because there simply wasn't enough room in there to fight properly. They could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Stop right there!" Yelled Sailor Moon.

"Now that we've arrived, you won't be getting your way, Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"We won't let you turn that child into a monster!" Sailor Jupiter added.

"In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon finished. Her movements smacking into the others and was just making them all uncomfortable in the narrow space. First hitting Sailor Jupiter and then hitting Sailor Mercury.

Zoisite laughed at them before yelled, "Zoi!" while raising his hand to attack.

This freaked out the girls as they tried to do something.

Sailor Mercury tried to use Bubble Spray, but that didn't work. She ended up falling over from what Sailor Gaea could see.

"Sailor Moon! You're in my way!" Sailor Mercury told her.

"I can't help it!" Came Sailor Moon's muffled reply.

Zoisite wasn't impressed and didn't even attack. Putting down his hand he said, "I'm done here." Seeing no reason to stay any longer, he flipped back and told them, "I don't have time to play these games with you."

By this time, Sailor Mercury had been successful in getting back up. What Zoisite said caught the girls attention as Sailor Jupiter yelled, "You're not getting away!"

Sailor Jupiter then tried to use Supreme Thunder, freaking out her teammates in the alley with her. Sailor Moon was yelling at her to wait and Sailor Mercury warning her everyone would be electrocuted.

Zoisite crossed his arms and without another word, he disappeared.

"Uhhh..." Sailor Moon, Mercury and Jupiter said, dumbstruck that their enemy had left so easily without turning the girl into a monster.

"I knew this would happen..." Sailor Gaea muttered behind them outside as Sailor Zephyrus and Sailor Eurus nodded along with her.

While the others tried to untangle themselves, Sailor Gaea couldn't help think this was all odd for Zoisite. He was far more persistent than that. Why didn't he turn the girl and get the crystal? Or at least take the girl with him and then properly take the crystal. Maybe even grab the monster and bring it back to the Dark Kingdom. Why didn't he at least attack them?

For now, she would think about it later, as the girls got Ann and they began to carry her back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the sewers of Tokyo, Zoisite appeared in search of the Rainbow Crystal and the last monster. The place as you could except it to be, was filthy and stinky.

Breathing in the stick of the sewer, he groaned and held his nose in an attempt to block out the smell.

"It smells really rotten down here!" He complained as he pulled out the crystal. "Why does that ugly fat cat have to hang out in such a stinky place?" He whined as the Dark Crystal glowed to show the cat was down there somewhere. "This is exactly why I hate non-human monsters!"

Taking a step forward. He slipped on the grimy floor. His foot landing in the stream of filth. "O-Oh no! This might be the greatest challenge that I'll ever have to face!" Zoisite said as he clenched his hand.

'It's for the Dark Kingdom! It's for the Dark Kingdom! Think of how proud Kunzite will be when you get back with the crystal. It's for the Dark Kingdom!' He repeated this mantra in his mind as he lifted his now disgusting boot out of the water and whatever else was there and refused to look at it. Without another word, he journeyed on.

Farther in the sewers, Zoisite's target was laying flat on his back with Luna and Actaeon on top of him after they landed down there. Luna's eyes were swirls and her tongue was sticking out. Actaeon was much like Rhett Butler with his eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the girls, they had transformed back to normal and carried Ann back inside and after they found her room, they put her to bed.

Since there was no monster to fight, they basically had to wait until Zoisite returned for the crystal. It wasn't like they could get it out themselves. They didn't even know the exact location of it somewhere in her body. What were they going to do? Do surgery and extract it? For now, there was nothing they could do. They were lucky Ann's parents weren't there, otherwise they would have a lot of explaining to do.

Makoto stood gazing out the window as they all basically sat around doing nothing. "I wonder where Luna and Actaeon went. It's been a while since we saw them."

"I told them not to move, but did they listen?! No! They abandoned us in the middle of an important mission!" Usagi fussed.

Ayame glared as she heard this. "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW, USAGI!"

Usagi gulped at her angered friend's tone. She had hit her friend's anger button. She knew Ayame didn't like her friends talking bad behind her other friend's back. Why did she forget that?

"Luna would never do anything like that!" Ami defended the cat.

"Neither would Actaeon!" Jing defended him.

"I'm worried something might have happened to them!" Ami fretted.

"Don't worry too much. They did say they had something to do. They'll be back sooner or later. Actaeon is with Luna and I'm sure he will be a gentle...cat to her and make sure she is safe. He did say he came from the Earth Kingdom hundreds of years ago. He's got to know survival skills and how to defend himself to have lasted this long. They'll be back." Hiroko assured them.

Usagi wasn't happy with the situation as something caught her eye. "Oh? Ahh!" Usagi said as she caught the attention of the others. "This little girl has a copy of the Sailor V video game! Look!" she said as she held up the game.

"Oh, Usagi." Ami said, trying to keep a pleasant face.

"We should stay on alert. We don't know when Zoisite will try to come after her again." Makoto reminded them as she too made the same face as Ami.

Jing, Ayame, and Hiroko merely sighed as Usagi pulled out the game and started playing.

"I still can't believe that this little girl has a Rainbow Crystal." Ami remarked.

Usagi yelling as she tried to avoid the enemies on screen. No longer paying attention to the matter at hand.

"Which means, she'll turn into a monster." Makoto added.

Ayame leaned against the door as she noticed Usagi's bag on the floor and the Moon Stick wasn't reacting even though it was so close to the Rainbow Crystal Monster. She had never been around the Moon Stick enough to know every little detail on how it worked. Did it always stop beeping after they found them? When Ryo was turned into a monster before they arrived, they followed the beeping to him even after it was taken out. But if it always beeped around a Rainbow Crystal, then why didn't it react to the crystal they had with them? None of this was making any sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the sewers, Zoisite was still hunting down Rhett Butler. Crouching in one of the narrow passages. Chuckling to himself as the Dark Crystal grew brighter and let out a slight chime, letting him know he was getting closer. "It's so close! That ugly fat cat is quite nearby, now." He said. He wanted nothing more than to find it and get out of the sewers.

But these thoughts were interrupted as he noticed something odd about the wall he was leaning against with his hand. 'It feels warm.' He thought. In the dark, he only had the glow of the crystal to light the way, and due to his focus on finding the cat, he hadn't been checking his surrounding.

Taking a closer look, he said, "Huh?" His face paleing as he realized what was around him. Hundreds and hundreds of live, squirming, squeaking rats. Covering the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. Far as the eye could see there were so many rats.

As this all clicked in his head, Zoisite let out a quite unmanly sound of screaming. In a flash he ran out of the pipe he was crouching and screamed, "It's a moving wall of rats!"

Running as the rats came after him in droves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a rather more pleasant and clean place, Rei was wandering around the Juban Shopping District. Complaining on her luck concerning her boyfriend.

"I wonder where Mamoru went? I was sure we were getting together today. This isn't how I wanted to spent my Sunday afternoon." Rei complained.

"Rei!" Yuichrio's voice call out to her.

Turning, Rei saw Yuichiro. He wore the same type of outfit he wore when he first came to the shrine. On his cheeks was a slight blush.

"Huh? Yuichrio?! Hey, you! Looks like you have today off too, am I right?" Rei said, trying to be polite.

"Yeah. I'm just sort of hanging out. Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" Yuichrio said as he rubbed the back of his head, nervous for her answer.

"NOW! THIS IS YOU'RE CHANCE!" The poster beside him encouraged.

"Well, I'm not sure. I may have other plans." Rei answered coyly. Pretending to think as she turned around.

"Oh, yeah, what was I thinking, springing this on you last minute. A beautiful girl like you is probably all booked up." Yuichrio complemented as he backpedaled. Blushing with embarrassment. Thinking he had made a fool of himself in front of the girl he liked. Nanami's words slightly ringing in his ears even if she said it was just a joke.

The poster changed it words as it appeared angry. "ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?"

"Huh?! Yeah... I guess..." Rei answered, caught off guard he would give up so easily.

"Ah! Got it! Oh well then. Have a nice day!" Yuichrio said as he quickly left.

The poster's final message, "GOODBYE AND FAREWELL"

Looking back, Rei was perplexed at what happened. "Huh?! Uh-h... Oh wow, he sure took off in a big hurry. He's just gone with the wind. See ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Nanami, she was enjoying some dango from a nearby vendor. One of the reasons she loved the stuff was because it was good for all sorts of occasions. There was Hanami dango that had three colors, and was traditionally made during Sakura-viewing season, hence the name, Hanami means "flower viewing"; hana meaning "flower", and mi meaning "to see".

Then there was the dango she was eating right now, Botchan dango which also had three colors. One is colored by red beans, the second by eggs, and the third by green tea.

Then there was the time her father took her on a trip to the Niigata Prefecture and got Sasa dango which produced and eaten primarily there. Sasa dango has two varieties: onna dango and otoko dango. Onna dango, literally "female dango", while the otoko dango, was literally "male dango". Each one had a different filling. The first with anko, and the other is filled with kinpira. The dango is wrapped in leaves of sasa for the purpose of preservation.

Nanami sighed, feeling a little like a nerd for knowing all that but looking at the urn she just laughed it off. Soon she finished her snack. Getting up, she took out a camera from her bag and a foldable stand. After getting everything set up and putting on a timer, Nanami sat down and placed the urn in her lap as she smiled for a picture.

In the past, they would take a picture every year in this spot and even now she continued this tradition. Though she use to sit in his lap and now he sat in hers.

Once the picture was taken she packed up and moved on. She still had things to do before sunset and had to get her dad back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the sewers, the three cats, Rhett Butler, Luna, and Actaeon were all wandering around looking for an exit.

After waking up and getting out of the cat pile, Luna picked a direction and they've been going down that path since. It was mostly silent as Luna kept thinking back to what happened. Even if they were talking cats and pull objects out of thin air, there were certain things she could not do.

Creating walls out of nowhere and flinging others without touching them was not something they were suppose to do. How old was he? He said he came from the Earth Kingdom, but how did he survive? Why wasn't she or mission control informed about him?

Soon she couldn't stand it any longer. The curiosity was killing her.

"Actaeon?" She asked.

"Yes, Luna?" He answered as he walked ahead of her and Rhett Butler.

"How did you do that back there?" She asked.

"Do what?" He asked playing dumb.

"You know what I mean! You batted away those cats like it was nothing. You created a wall and made it disappear into and out of thin air. We've given you the benefit of the doubt until now, but what you did back there was odd even for talking cats like us. How did you do it?" Luna stressed.

Actaeon sighed as he glanced back at her as they continued to walk.

"As you may have noticed, I am different from you. What you saw earlier was some of my other powers. Besides the mark on my head, which is one of the many things that make me different from you, I have a different set of powers."

"I didn't create that wall if that's what you're wondering. It was merely an illusion. If those cats had tried to climb it or hadn't stopped in time, they would have ran right through it. Besides performing powerful illusions, I have telekinetic powers. That's how I flung those cats like I did."

"I can stop things in midair, create barriers to protect myself, or move things as heavy as 20,000 lb. to 1,300,000 lb. and multiple ones all at the same time. I could even move airplanes if I wanted to." Actaeon said.

This information startled Luna. Airplanes? Move airplanes? Why would he use that as an example? Sure they were heavy, but why that? It made her think back, before Ayame had become a Sailor Guardian.

Jadeite had shown to have telekinetic powers. He could use it to stop Sailor Moon's Moon Tiara Action in midair, create barriers to protect himself, or move airplanes around to crush the Sailor Guardians. He could perform powerful illusions, such as when he made Tokyo look like it was set on fire or projecting what looked like a giant version of himself over Tokyo.

Luna shook her head. Just because they had the same powers didn't mean anything. After Nephrite had appeared and Zoisite, they had assumed whenever one of the Four Kings of heaven died, a new one replaced them. Just like when the enemy thought Nephrite was dead and Zoisite replaced him. They assumed Jadeite was dead as well.

But now that Luna thought about it, Actaeon had appeared shortly after Nephrite appeared. Sure, Jadeite was known to have used many disguises, but there was no way he could turn into a cat. Right?

Even if it was an illusion, his body couldn't have worked when he was held in the others arms? Or was Actaeon an illusion all together and Jadeite was watching from somewhere? But that didn't make sense, he was the enemy! Why would he help them? Why would he have the things for the Sailor Guardians?

'Just what was going on?!' She thought with a groan. Shoving away such thoughts, Luna decided to focus on more important matters. Like getting out of the sewers! She could question 'Actaeon' later.

"Aww, I don't see an exit anywhere!" Luna complained.

Taking a break, Luna sighed against the wall. Actaeon stopped to look at her and Rhett Butler too.

"Ugh! Well we're sure going nowhere. If you had just stayed away..." Luna began to scold and blame Rhett until she gasped at seeing his front right leg.

Actaeon glared at her as she said the last part. It wasn't Rhett's fault. If those alley cats had left them alone, this wouldn't have happened. If Rhett had stayed away, Actaeon could have taken them, but that was no way to talk to someone who saved her. Looking over he noticed the same thing Luna did.

"W-What happened to you? Your leg is hurt! Did you injure it when you leapt down from that high wall to recuse me?" Luna asked.

Rhett was silent as Actaeon took it as a yes.

"Come to think of it, you risked your life two times to help me... Does that mean you like me or something?" Luna asked.

Rhett Butler only blushed, but that was answer enough for them.

'What a purr-dicament!' Luna thought.

Actaeon just laughed at Luna's expression. "I told you he liked you. That's oblivious. Don't worry, Rhett Butler, I'm not her boyfriend." He assured the other cat. Besides he wasn't interested in cats.

Down the way, they came Actaeon looked back as he heard a squeaking noise. His eyes widen as out of the dark tunnels came Zoisite and what appeared to be a huge mass of rodents chasing him.

Zoisite had been running for a while now. He had hardly had time to check the crystal to see if he was going in the right direction. Looking up, he found that luck was changing slightly. "Huh?! Th-that's!"

"It's Zosite!" Luna yelled as she saw him come close enough for her to recognize him.

"I've found him! The Seventh Great Monster!" Zoisite yelled with a smile. After all that he had gone through today, he was close to taking whatever powers that be for helping him find the stupid cat.

"What?! You have the Rainbow Crystal that we're all searching for?!" Luna asked, shocked.

Actaeon himself was surprised at this development, but they didn't have time for that. Who knew were the girls were and with Zoisite right here, it wouldn't take long to turn Rhett Butler into a monster and take the last crystal.

Thinking quickly, Luna turned to Rhett and took charge. "Quickly! Go through that hole! He won't be able to get in!"

"You won't get away from me!" Zoisite yelled at them as the rats got closer.

"Ahhh! Go-go-go-go!" Luna yelled as she began to push Rhett through the hole. The poor guy was stuck trying to squeeze in!

Luna and Actaeon began to push from the back.

"You should of skipped a few desserts!" Actaeon yelled.

Zoisite was getting closer with the rats. Actaeon finally had enough and as his eyes glowed, used just a little of his power to push Rhett through. He didn't want to chance Zoisite recognizing his power signature.

Then the three of them went in quickly. Behind them, somehow either by pure dedication to getting Rhett or determination for running away from the rats, and maybe the use of his own powers, Zoisite slipped into the tiny hole behind them. The rats too.

Now that they were in the hole, Rhett was going through smoothly. But they weren't going as fast as either Luna nor Actaeon wanted.

"Can't you go any faster?!" Actaeon asked worried.

"Huh?" Luna heard squeaking and looked back to see Zoisite behind them giggling like a maniac. "Ahh!"

"I'm taking the Rainbow Crystal! Nothing will stop me!" Zoisite declared. Then he realized the rats had gain up on him and with fearful screams, he was swallowed in the mass and they could no longer see him. But the rats kept coming.

"Ahhh! Faster!" Luna yelled as she pushed.

The wave of rats gaining on them as well.

Peaking around Rhett, Luna saw light. "Look! There's the exit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Rei was glum as she sighed wishfully. "I should have said yes to Yuichrio. Then at least I could say I had a date." She complained.

Looking up beside her, Rei noticed Nanami coming closer and noticed the urn in her hands.

"Nanami? What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"I've been spending the day with my dad." She answered as she lifted the urn for Rei to see it better. "Today is the anniversary he died. You see those train track? My father and I use to watch trains go by before we headed home on his days off." Nanami explained as she pointed them out.

"Oh..." Rei said as Nanami stood beside her. Both were silent. Rei didn't say anything and didn't know if she should leave or not. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment. Since Nanami didn't tell her to go away, Rei resigned to just being quiet.

Looking up Rei noticed something. "Huh? It's Luna! I didn't know she had a boyfriend. She's pretty sly."

"Which one? Actaeon or the blue fat cat?" Nanami asked. "Or do you think the three of them are together? What are the habits of cats when it comes to that type of stuff?"

Looking over from where the cats came from, both were confused when they heard something get louder. "Huh?"

Bursting out of the hole was an army of rats! All of them chasing the cats!

"Ahhh! What's going on?!" Rei asked in shock.

"Rats?!" Nanami said as she held her father's urn tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly sunset and the girls hadn't seen any sign of Zoisite. Ayame had enough waiting. "Hey, Ami."

"Yes?"

"I think something's wrong with the Moon Stick." Ayame pointed out.

"Oh! I should have noticed this sooner! The Moon Stick isn't reacting! There's no reaction at all!" Ami said.

Usagi was too absorbed in the game. Jing after a while, settled down to watch her play. Hiroko was drawing in a notepad new designs for music boxes. But both looked up to see what was going on.

"But that means... She has nothing to do with the Rainbow Crystal. So then, why did the Moon Stick react when we arrived here earlier?" Makoto questioned.

Both gasped as they realized who the real Crystal Monster was.

"You don't think?!" Makoto asked.

"It has to be that the stick was reacting to the cat!" Ami figured.

Usagi screams, startling the others. "Game over!"

"IT REALLY WILL BE GAME OVER IF ZOISITE GETS THAT CAT BEFORE WE DO! LET'S GO!" Hiroko yelled as she stood up and the rest all rushed out to find that cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the cats, they were still running away from the rats.

"Faster! Run faster!" Luna yelled as the rats caught up and pushed them further closer to the water. "Ahhh"

Upon landing she released an, "Ow!" before her scared whines filled the air as the rats formed a tower above them.

"What looked like a disaster has turned into my good fortune." Zoisite's voice came out of the cluster of rats. His eyes appearing as the rats moved aside. "And in the end, everything has worked out to my advantage!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Rage Fireworks!"

The attacks launched out and nearly hit the rat covered Zoisite as he backed away and Luna jumped up and fell over the ledge again. Screaming as she fell.

Looking up at where the attacks came from, Zoisite noticed two Sailor Guardians. Sailor Mars and Sailor Notus. Sailor Mars was on wide stone ledge that served as a fence dividing the street from the slopes down to the water. Crouching down with her back towards them. Sailor Notus was leaning against the slope with a smirk on her face.

The rats scampered off, probably scared of the fire.

"Sailor Mars, the Pretty Guardian who fight for love and for justice is here..." She said before turning dramatically "...to save the day!"

"Sailor Notus, the Pretty Guardian who fights to protect and fan the flames of love is here..." Sailor Notos said as she fully turned to face them, "...to eat dango and kick butt! And I'm all out of dango!"

"I won't let you get in the way of their beautiful cat love!" Sailor Mars declared.

"You've got it all wrong!" Luna yelled as she climbed up.

"The flames of love are burning! The flames of justice are burning! I can't forgive those who get in the way of love...between people and all living creatures! So in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"My stomach is full! I'm full of exploding energy! You will be caught in the fiery explosion that...is my love for dango! In the name of the South Wind, I'll burn you to the ground!" Sailor Notus yelled.

Zoisite smirked at them. "Ha! You little fools! Zoi!" He said as he let the Dark Crystal do it's work.

A nervous gasp came forth from Sailor Mars's lips as she watched this.

"You should try getting a grasp of the situation before you show off!" Luna yelled.

As the energy waves from the Dark Crystal began to emit from it, Rhett Butler tried to scoot away from it even while he was laying flat on his back. A nervous meow emitting from him.

"This time, I'm getting the Rainbow Crystal for sure." Zoisite said, confident this time.

Rhett Butler's eyes, which were once narrowed, flew open wide as the Dark Crystal began to get to him.

His screaming meow rang out loud into the air as Sailor Notus, Sailor Mars, Actaeon, and Luna could only watch as a violet crystal appeared in his chest.

All of them gasped at the sight as Rhett Butler's screams, or was it yowls, continued as the crystal was finally removed. The crystal flying into Zoisite's hand. Rhett Butler began to twitch as a cyclone formed around him.

"Oh no! Rhett Butler!" Luna yelled out concerned for the fellow cat.

The cyclone dissipated and where Rhett Butler had fallen, the monster with rose. It's back to them, while he faced his new master.

All of them letting out scared gasps at the change.

Turning around the new monster growled at them.

Where Rhett Butler was fat, this monster was tall and lean. He was standing on two legs now. He still had a cat-like appearance, his fur had two tones, light blue on bottom similar to the shade he had before and on top was purple. His eyes were the same golden color as before. He wore jewelry on his body. Parts or it reminded Actaeon of the jewelry Egyptians put on their cats, with the golden collar he had on. He had on another looser necklace that was brown and reminded him of a dreamcatcher without the string inside of it, with five metal things dangling from it. On his wrist was plain golden bracelets that matched the first necklace. He also had a type of golden knee guards and something on his foot. His open mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Long black claws on his hands and feet.

This monster was different since he didn't say his name like the others.

"Rhett Butler! Is that you?!" Luna questioned.

"Now get rid of them, Great Monster! They don't have any back-up. It's a piece of cake!" Zoisite ordered laughing. Actaeon thought Zoisite had still lost it a little when dealing with the rats.

This victory monologue was cut short when a red rose flew past, forcing him to drop the crystal. Emitting a pathetic painful whine and he kneeled down after the crystal as he cradled his precious hand.

As one might expect from the signature rose throw, Tuxedo Mask wasn't far behind as he slid down in front of Zoisite and picked up the fallen crystal.

"I'll be taking the final Rainbow Crystal. Farewell!" Tuxedo Mask said as he ran off.

"Curse you! Tuxedo Mask, you thief! Come b-b-back with my Rainbow Crystal!" Zoisite yelled after him.

Actaeon couldn't help but laugh. The guy deserved the rough day he had. After all the things he'd done. The guy was so shaken up by the experience, he didn't even remember or either attempt to teleport of fly after Tuxedo Mask. But the laughter was cut short as Zoisite left Rhett Butler behind and he began climbing up the slope towards town.

"Oh no! It's looks like he's headed into town!" Sailor Mars:

"Stop!" Luna yelled after him.

"Luna!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Notus yelled.

"Stop-stop-stop-stop-stop! Please don't move! Just stay still! My friends will come to help you soon, I promise!" Luna said in attempt to make him stop and get through to the chubby cat within.

The monster stopped and looked at her before letting out a vicious growl. The action making Luna back up a bit before slipping and screaming as she fell.

"Luna!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Suddenly as he watched her fall, Rhett Butler moved his large paw and caught her.

Sailor Mars gasped at the action. It was rare of the newly turned monster to retain anything from their former selves. This was one of those times.

Actaeon beamed. "He saved her! He hasn't really changed after all!"

Bringing her closer to him, Luna look up to him and said, "Y-you saved me again..."

Looking at his new form she noticed he still had the injury on his arm that he used to catch her.

"It'll be all right. Usagi'll be here soon and turn you back to normal." Luna explained.

As the girls watched, Sailor Mars muttered, "I knew it! Those two are madly in love!"

Sailor Notus had to agree, from an outsiders point of view, they did seem like they were in love. Before her was the two animals, gazed into each others eyes and he held her tenderly in his three fingered claw. But she wasn't absolutely sure about how Luna felt for this Rhett Butler. But what she did know was that she knew a Kodak moment when she saw one. Picking up her camera, she took a picture of the moment. Then, the moment was over.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury attacked as the fog enveloped them.

Looking around Sailor Mars whined, "Oh no! You ruined the moment!"

"I was trying to take some more pictures here!" Sailor Notus yelled.

Sliding down the slope, Sailor Jupiter came down in between Rhett Butler's legs while he was confused by the fog and snatched Luna from his paw until she skidded to a halt in front of Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Mars called out when she saw her.

"Sorry we're late!" Sailor Moon apologized as she stood beside Sailor Mercury and the fog cleared.

Sailor Gaea, Sailor Zephyrus, and Sailor Eurus standing not too far from them.

"Yeah, you'd better be! What took you so long to get here?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted by some video game noise." Sailor Mercury explained.

"Me too, and it's really not because Usagi was playing all those games." Sailor Jupiter tried to explain.

"Right! Usagi was just trying to have some fun!" Sailor Mercury tried to make the situation better.

"Uh... You know, you girls aren't really helping me a whole lot." Sailor Moon told them as they got embarrassed.

Sailor Gaea and her team just kept silence and smirked at the conversation going on around them.

"Hey! Enough already! You need to get serious!" Luna yelled at them.

"Right!" Sailor Moon answered.

Meanwhile, Rhett Butler had climbed up the rest of the way of the slope and turned to growl at Sailor Moon.

"Ok, big guy. Just stay still for a minute, and you'll be back to normal in no time." Sailor Gaea told him.

Rhett Butler looked at her. Curiosity shining in his eyes. Ever since she was little, Ayame had always had a way with animals. Using that charm, Rhett Butler did as she suggested.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon began the healing process.

Rhett Butler stiffened, yowling before he yelled, "Meow-fresh!" Which was really weird as he shrunk down to his normal size and fell face first with a meow.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Luna said, relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the situation was under control, the girls brought Rhett Butler back to Ann and she couldn't be happier.

Giggling, Ann held him in her arms as he purred. "Oh, I was so worried about you. Do you miss me, Rhett Butler?"

"She's so happy to have her kitty back!" Usagi said happily.

"Now are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to your boyfriend, Luna?" Rei questioned. Shocking the rest of the group.

"Get out! You and that cat were lovers, Luna?!" Came Makoto's outburst.

"Woah! How'd you come up with that idea?!" Luna asked, this seeming to have come from nowhere.

"Whoo-hoo! Luna's hot, and love is bitten!" Usagi teased.

Luna released an annoyed groan. "Even Usagi's making fun of me! I don't appreciate being the victim of idle gossip." She told them, grumpily.

Actaeon chuckled at her misfortune.

Though Luna would never admit it, she did grow a soft spot for the fat cat. Smiling as she watched him with Ann. Later, the girls headed home. Ayame was upset to learn they didn't get the crystal, but she was happy that at least the enemy didn't get it. Nanami rushed home, getting her father back home. Luna meanwhile, didn't go home right away as she watched the sunset beside a tree.

The image of Rhett Butler flashing in her mind as the image blushed as she sighed and whined, "Oh, give me a break!"

Above her, Actaeon watched her. He knew Luna was going to suspect him of things now that he had shown her his powers. She may have had times when she was incompetent, but even she could see the similarities and piece things together. She wasn't dumb.

Sighing, he jumped down beside her as the last bit of light faded. He figured he should just answer her questions so she doesn't stress herself out worrying over it.

"I believe you might have a few questions for me?" Actaeon asked.

Luna looked over at him and glared. "Who are you?"

"You know the name I go by, it's Actaeon. After the Greek god of wilderness, wild animals, the hunt, and male animals." He answered.

"No you're not!" Luna said.

"Then who am I?" The mysterious cat asked, interrupting her rant. Challenging her to say what she thought.

"For a long time now, no, ever since you appeared, I have wondered who you were, and what you're motives were. Even now I don't know what those motives are. But this is all to much of a coincidence to ignore. In the beginning, after Nephrite had appeared and later Zoisite, we had assumed that whenever one of the Four Kings of Heaven died, a new one replaced them. Just like when the enemy thought Nephrite was dead and Zoisite replaced him. You appeared shortly after Nephrite appeared. Right after we assumed Jadeite was dead as well."

"You have that same powers as him. Jadeite had shown to have telekinetic powers. He could use it to stop Sailor Moon's Moon Tiara Action in midair, create barriers to protect himself, or move airplanes around to crush the Sailor Guardians. Of all the examples you choose, it was airplanes. He could also perform powerful illusions, such as when he made Tokyo look like it was set on fire or projecting what looked like a giant version of himself over Tokyo. Jadeite was also known to have used many disguises. With all of that, you have to admit it could be possible for Jadeite to create a very clever disguise or an illusion in the form of a cat."

"But, I will admit that didn't make much sense, he was the enemy. Why would he help us? Why would he have the things for the Sailor Guardians? Can to answer that for me? JADEITE!" Luna hissed at him.

Actaeon was silent until his face broke into a grin. "Very clever Luna. But not clever enough. It took you this long to figure it out, partly. If I was still part of the Dark Kingdom, I could have killed you all by now."

"You are correct. Allow me to reintroduce myself. Former member of the Dark Kingdom, current guardian of Sailor Gaea, The first member of the Four Kings of Heaven, I...Am...Jadeite." Jadeite introduced himself.

 **To those of you reading this, I didn't do this for Jadeite. I did it for Todd Haberkorn.**


	19. A Loss and a Gain

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

To say Luna was shocked was an understatement. Even if she had thought it, a part of her wanted to deny it. It wasn't real until he confirmed it. At first she had tried to run away before he used his powers to hold her above the ground just high enough where she couldn't touch it.

"It's rude to run away when someone is talking to you. Frankly, I thought I would be able to hide it longer. But my powers tipped you off. Yet another side of me wanted you to find out. Calm down and let me explain." Jadeite said.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say!? You're the enemy!" Luna shouted.

"Nephrite joined our side and you're not trying to hurt or run away from him." Jadeite pointed out.

"For all I know, he's been in on this the entire time! Pretending to love Ayame and such to let our guards down until you kill us!" Luna argued.

"NEVER! Never question Nephrite's feelings for Ayame, those are as real as the sun that rises every morning." Jadeite said angerly. "This is why I didn't introduce myself with my real name. After everything I've done, you think I'm still the bad guy. I knew you wouldn't trust me anymore. As for Nephrite or Zoisite knowing, Nephrite learned of my new position only after he joined the Sailor Guardian's side. Zoisite and the rest of the Dark Kingdom are unaware of the change of allegiance." Jadeite sighed as he lowered her to the ground, confusing Luna.

"Let's go to the arcade and tell your boss. There I'll give you a full explanation about what is going on and my 'true motives' as you put it. I'd rather not have to explain myself twice." He said as he walked away from her stunned form.

'How did he know all of that?!' She thought as she reluctantly followed him.

"If you must know, I followed you a few times when you went to go report in. It's also the place you came out of before I stole the stuff I needed for Ayame. So I knew you had some sort of operation going on there." Jadeite explained.

With that said, the two of them headed into the night to the arcade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Arcade, the two cats sat down in front of the game screen. Jadeite was hidden from the screen so not to spook Luna's boss with his surprise appearance. A lone dog howled into the night startling the female cat before she turned to the matter at hand. As she had been reluctant to let Jadeite in, but since he already knew about the place, she didn't bother.

"Huh? Codename Zero-Zero-Nine-One. This is Luna. Passphrase: 'The rabbit on the moon is pounding rice cakes', please respond ASAP." Luna began.

"The moon's rice cakes are sticky." The voice from the screen replied, Luna's boss and mission control.

"And you puff them up," Luna blew, "when you toast them, as well."

"So then, how are the Sailor Guardians doing?" Her boss asked.

"One of them still has issues with responsibility, but the others are really doing very well indeed! But we have a bigger problem on our paws!" Luna yelled.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She means me." Jadeite said as he floated up and sat down where he could be seen.

"Actaeon?! What is he doing here?!" Mission control asked.

"I'm here to explain everything to you two so I don't have to do it twice. My name isn't Actaeon. That's just a name I took so you wouldn't try to skin me alive when we first met. You might not recognize me as I am now, but I'm Jadeite." He explained.

"WHAT!?" The screen asked.

"Keep you floppy disk in and calm down! I'm on your side. Let me begin from the last confrontation we had. After the battle, I was severely injured and had failed. With no other options, I returned to the Dark Kingdom. I knew who the Sailor Guardians were, with that knowledge, we could have attacked you at anytime. However, I was unable to reveal this information. Due to your interference with my plans, I was at the end of my rope. The leader of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl, had enough on my failures and excuses. I came back after failing my last mission. To kill the Sailor Guardians. For some time now, she had threatened me with a severe punishment among the Dark Kingdom, the harshest one imaginable. The Eternal Sleep."

"The Eternal Sleep is a fate worst than death. Forever frozen in time, trapped in your own body in the endless darkness. Neither alive, nor dead. Inescapable. That's how it's described. That night, she fulfilled her threats and I was locked away. However, this was not the end for me. The feeling of being sealed away awoke something within me as I was frozen. Memories of my past self, before I joined the Dark Kingdom. I was a general for Earth back in the Silver Millennium. Along with the other Four Kings of Heaven, we were brainwashed by the enemy and forced to join them. I apologize for all the trouble I've caused you." Jadeite said.

"But how are you here? And what about the other Sailor Gruadians?" Luna asked.

"There is this thing called Astral projection. It occurs when you consciously separate your soul or astral body from your corporeal body. If the body houses your soul, as some believe, then astral projection is the separation of those two. Your consciousness goes with the astral body. Your body is left behind in a sort of stasis. It's still alive and functioning even though the astral body is gone. That is basically what you see before you now. My soul. Some say the soul can take forms of spirit animals. Mine is a cat and why I look the way I do. That's why I have the symbol of Earth on my forehead. Since being trapped, I have remembered my full past life and mission and using my astral body, I've been doing my mission."

"I've been helping the girls and by tapping into my connection with Earth, I've been able to give the others their transformation objects, just like you give the girls theirs. Naru is actually a reborn girl from the Earth Kingdom too. That's how she created those weapons from before. She knows about me as well. After Nephrite was healed, he found out too. I hid this from you two, because I wanted you to trust me. If I had told you my name up front, it wouldn't have ended well. And that basically brings us up to date." Jadeite finished.

It was silent as they took in this information, but mission control sighed.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, but there isn't much we can do about it now. When will you tell the others?" He asked.

"When they are ready. Sooner or later. Preferably later, but I'm open for whenever." Jadeite answered.

"Very well. Anyway, Luna. The day when all five Guardians come together is near." He informed her.

"What?! You mean by that?!" Luna asked.

"Yes. Therefore, now is the time for you to explain everything to them." He continued.

"You're sure about that?" Luna asked.

"We know that the Dark Kingdom has been growing more and more restless. We have to prepare the Sailor Guardians. They need to know what they're fighting for." He pointed out.

"I understand." Luna said as the screen when dark. 'The time has finally come to tell them.' She thought.

"Luna." Jadeite called out to her. "You go meet up with your team. I'll meet up with mine. If your girls are ready for the truth of their mission, then so our mine. I have my own mission to tell the Sailor Guardians. What they are fighting to protect. So they don't have to join the meeting you guys are are holding."

"Very well. I'll see you later. And don't forget! I'll be keeping an eye on you." Luna warned as she hurried off into the night.

Jadeite sighed at this, but on all accounts, it went better than he thought it would. Leaving the arcade, he contacted the girls and told them where to meet him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the girls received the message from Actaeon, the girls were surprised he wanted them to meet him so late. Ayame was even more surprised when they learned the location of the meeting place. Nephrite's apartment. Jing and Nanami were the only ones who 'supposedly' knew where the apartment was and following them, Ayame could feel the anticipation grow. After all this time, she was going to see him again, which hadn't happened since she accidentally found in. Hiroko was excited to meet met him for the first time.

Upon arriving the girls hung back a bit and allowed Ayame to go in first. Letting the two lovebirds reunite.

When she entered, Nephrite was waiting for her and grabbed her in a hug. Silent as they relished in being close to each other and in the others presence.

"Do you know what's going on?" Ayame asked as she looked up at him.

"Actaeon has some important things to tell all of you. He wanted me to help explain and he figured you would want to see me after all this time. You're lovely as ever, the picture can't even compare." Nephrite said.

Ayame blushed before their moment was broken by the sound of a collective aww.

Turning, the couple saw the rest of the girls peaking through the door. After they entered, they reintroduced themselves. Tonight, the girls wore different outfits.

Nanami wore her hat with a cream colored fluffy jacket, a white shirt with small pink bows going down the middle, tucked into a pink skirt with a flora pattern and black knee length socks and black shoes.

Jing wore a blue overcoat with a orange and white stripped scarf. Peaking out from under the coat was a red plaid skirt and she wore white thigh high socks and brown shoes.

Hiroko wore an orange top with a zippered yellow-green vest over it. Over which was an open black jacket with triangle buttons that went through hoops on the other side to keep in closed. She wore black pants and orange and black tennis shoes.

Ayame wore a Crochet Trim Kimono with a black shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans and black boots.

As they waited, Hiroko began questioning Nephrite about things, since she had never met him before. The others sat around on the floor and Nephrite and Ayame sat beside each other on the cot holding hands.

Yawning, Jing asked. "Why would Actaeon want to meet with us so late at night?"

"He has his reasons. Don't worry this meeting is important." Nephrite assured them.

"Indeed. Especially now that all the Rainbow Crystals have been found, the enemy will be after the crystals the others possess. Plus Tuxedo Mask's crystals." Hiroko added.

"It's good that you're all here." Actaeon's voice came out at the girls noticed him come in through the window.

"What's going on Actaeon?" Nanami asked.

Actaeon was silent as he paced around the room before stopping.

"First of all, my name isn't Actaeon." He started.

The girls became shocked by this.

"I have kept my name a secret from you all this time for a reason. In the past, I haven't always done good things. I've fought in a war and killed many innocents. Even more recent, before I met you, I did terrible things. I couldn't control myself and I regret everything I did back then." He said looking down in shame.

"Then, who are you?" Ayame asked.

"The form you see before you now is an astral projection of my soul. My real body is trapped and sealed away in the Dark Kingdom. I am...the former member of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite, first of the Four Kings of Heaven. I was the one in charge of gathering energy before Nephrite."

The girls gasped at this, but Jadeite continued.

"Before you freak out! I told you girls before, remember? When Beryl took over, even those who didn't want to join were forced. All the members of the Four Kings of Heaven were long ago brainwashed by the enemy and turned against those we swore to protect. Even Zoisite wasn't as bad as he is now at one point. A pain at times, but overall an okay guy."

"After my final defeat at the hands of Ami, Rei, and Usagi, I was sealed away as a warning that failure was unacceptable. But because of that, I was able to remember everything, and most importantly my mission. Nephrite's mission. Your mission, girls. After Ayame healed Nephrite, he too has remembered."

"The reason I didn't tell my real name before was because of the others. I knew they wouldn't trust me. I actually told Luna earlier tonight. Everything else I have told you about the past and the Silver Millennium is true. My mission is to first find all of you which in nearly complete. There's now one more Sailor Guardian to be found. The second, and this is also your mission too, is to find and protect our two masters. The Prince and Princess of the Earth Kingdom. Like the Moon Princess, these two have been reborn. The others protect the Moon Princess, the Four Kings of Heaven protect the Prince, and you girls protect the Princess."

"I believe that the next Sailor Guardian will appear soon along with the Prince and Princess. Added with the threat of the Dark Kingdom coming after the crystal the others have, we must be ready for anything. It's my hope that one day, we can save the others and my own real body. I understand if you're upset with this information."

"Your past isn't today, Jadeite." Ayame said as they all looked at her.

"You had no control of what you did in the past. I would be a hypocrite if I forgave Nephrite and not you as well. Yesterday is history, tomorrow a mystery, but today is a gift. That's why it's call the present. You've been using the gift well. You've been working hard to correct your mistakes and help us and the world from the efforts of the Dark Kingdom. The others stopped you and no harm was done. I understand why you did what you did. You are still my friend and I thank you for telling us more about our mission."

"Ayame..." Jadeite trailed off.

"By the way, which do you prefer to be called? Actaeon or Jadeite?" Ayame asked.

"Um, well. During battle with the enemy, they can't know I'm free, in a manner of speaking. So only when we're not fighting can you call me by my real name. Just make sure you remember that." Jadeite answered.

"I have a question." Hiroko said raising her hand.

"Yes?" Jadeite answered.

"What do the Prince and Princess look like? You met them before in that past and should know, right? And if you're actually an astral projection and not a real talking cat, is Luna the same? If you're from the Earth kingdom, is Luna from the moon?" Hiroko asked.

"Luna really is a talking cat and she is from the moon. I'm just a special case. It's a coincidence I look like a cat. As for the Prince and Princess, I do know what they look like. I'll tell you when the time is right." Jadeite answered.

The others, Nanami, Jing, and Hiroko all got up and surrounded Jadeite. Causing him to gulp on fear until they picked his up and hugged him.

"Don't worry Jadeite. We forgive you." The girls said.

Putting him down, they saw tears in his eyes.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the Dark Kingdom, it was a lot bigger than one would think. Within the twisted and warped gardens of Zoisite's, he also had his own castle. The dark energy that gave life if one could call it that crackled through the dark night. Within the castle, Zoisite had recovered from his trauma, for the most part. He, along with Kunzite, stood gazing at the Rainbow Crystals they had already collected.

They had made a special container just for them. It was a plate made of gold with six leaf designs to act as handles from any direction. Velvet purple cloth was on the inside of the dish. Inside were seven slots. One in the center and the rest spaced out like the points of a hexagon. The red crystal was in the center, and three of the other points around it in a triangle were the green, blue, and indigo crystals.

"Look at them." Kunzite said as he held them.

"They're truly lovely." Zoisite said as he stood beside him.

"And yet, their true beauty will be revealed only when all seven Rainbow Crystals come together. Don't you agree?" The mentor asked his pupil.

"I'll get those last three crystals. Then we'll see their beauty shine, won't we, Kunzite?" Zoisite said enthusiastically. Promising to do so in order to make Kunzite proud of him.

"We certainly will. Once we've collected all the Rainbow Crystals, the Legendary Silver Crystal will be in our grasp. Possessing the Silver Crystal will surely please our Queen. Imagine how delighted Queen Beryl will be." He mused.

'What?! But what about me?' Zoisite thought unhappily. He was the one who had to go through sewers and such for nothing in the end for his efforts! He was the one gathering the crystals! Why didn't his mentor think about how happy he would be? With a sigh, he said noting and left. He had preparations to do in order to get the last three crystals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Ayame was in class. Even with everything going on, she still had schoolwork. Ami had been trying to locate the other crystals with the search program she used before, but so far, nothing had come up. Wherever the enemy kept their crystals, they weren't in Tokyo. Since the enemy had the most, they hadn't bothered trying to search of Tuxedo Mask's crystals.

These thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Haruna called for the students attention. "Good morning, everyone. Today we have a new student joining our class. You can come in now."

Everyone's attention turned to see a girl enter the room. She had lapis lazuli windswept hair pulled up into high ponytail. In her bangs were two hair clips, a yellow and a baby blue one. She kept her bangs out of her face to show her light grey eyes. She wore the standard uniform.

"Hello. My name is Taura Cox. I've moved here from Australia. It's a pleasure to met you. I hope we get along well and you treat me nice." Taura said as she bowed.

"Very good, Taura. Are there any questions for Taura, class?" Ms. Haruna asked.

Hands were soon raised as Ayame's classmates began to question her. Ayame learned she was into fencing and was hoping to join the fencing club later. Ayame didn't even know they had a fencing club. Thinking about it, Ayame wondered if she should consider asking her for a few pointers. Her weapon was a sword after all. Maybe she could learn a thing or two that would help her later during battle. She couldn't join since she was already in cheerleading. She could ask Nephrite for help with her sword, but Jadeite said they still couldn't be together that often.

If Ayame didn't know the danger, she would say the cat...man...being...that Jadeite was a worrywart.

"Ayame. Please raise your hand." Ms. Haruna said, gaining Ayame's attention once again.

Raising it, Ayame watched as the new girl walked towards her and sat behind her.

"Hi, I'm Ayame Masacari. I use to be a transfer student from Italy. If you need any help adjusting, just let me know." She greeted Taura.

"Thanks. I hope we get along well." Taura answered.

"I can introduce you to a few of my friends if you like. I have four here at school and four others that go to different schools," Ayame explained.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few classes, lunch finally rolled around. Ayame took it upon herself to show Taura around campus and as they walked outside, she spotted Naru and Umino sitting together on a bench.

"You see that girl over there with the red hair? That's Naru Osaka. She's a friend of mine and the boy beside her in Umino. Come on and I'll introduce you." Ayame said as she tugged Taura's arm and they headed over and picked up what the two were talking about.

"Ooh, that looks good! Umino, you wanna trade a fried shrimp of yours for some of my sweet peppers?" Naru asked as she held said food up with her chopsticks.

"Sure Naru, if you'd like it, have one!" Umino said as he placed the shrimp into her lunch box.

"Hey, thanks!" Naru said.

Ayame watched as Usagi appeared behind them and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Taura asked.

"Nothing really. You see the girl behind them? That's Usagi. Another friend on mine. I'm afraid she's going to start trouble again. She's a good friend, but she does have moments of being an airhead." Ayame warned her as Usagi whistled at Umino and Naru.

"You two sure look cute together. So are the two of you going out?" Usagi questioned as Umino blushed. This surprised Ayame. Didn't he like Usagi?

"Does it look that way?" Umino chuckled.

"Woah! Umino and I are not together! We're not dating. He and I are just friends." Naru shot down.

Leaving Umino upset to say the least. There was no denying it, the boy had begun to like Naru. Repeating what she said, he groaned and walked away upset.

"Just friends huh?" Usagi asked as they all watched him leave. Ayame and Taura walking closer.

"Y'know, Umino's a really nice guy... And he's smart and always helps me with my schoolwork. I like him, but there's just something missing. You know what I mean?" Naru asked.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you would be interested in a guy like Umino, Naru." Ayame said.

"Hey, Ayame. What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"Don't get me wrong. It's great to see you interested in looking into guys and stuff after what happened and you're moving on. However, of all the guys, Umino? Comparing Masato to Umino, I question what exactly your tastes are. Appearance wise, they hardly look similar to one another." Ayame pointed out.

"You can't help your feelings, Ayame! Anyway, he's nice and I like him. But something's missing that's all." Naru said.

Ayame looked at Usagi and saw the look on her face. "I know that look, Usagi. Don't even think about getting involved. You'll just make things worse." She warned.

"Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to Taura. Taura, this is Naru and Usagi. Naru and Usagi, this is Taura." She introduced them.

"Aww! Ayame!" Usagi whined. Upset about getting caught.

"I said, no." Ayame sternly. Sighing, she turned to Taura. "Anyway, Taura. You said earlier you were interested in joining the fencing club? Let's go and see about you joining." she said as she guided her to the clubroom.

Both girls were silent as they walked. Ayame noticed Usagi heading off towards where Umino wandered off to and knew Usagi wasn't going to listen to her. But what did she really expect? Ayame just hoped it wouldn't turn into a total disaster.

Glancing back at Taura, Ayame decided to just pick a subject and get any sort conversation rolling.

"Hey, Taura?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Taura asked.

"Since we met today, I was wondering a few things. You don't have to answer them if you don't want to. I was wondering why you moved to Japan and why you like fencing." Ayame explained.

Taura's eyes lit up at the mentioning of fencing. "Well, first off. I moved here because of my family. We were required to move because of business. As for why I like fencing. I love the thrill it gives me. I've always been fond of western knights. Like the tales of King Arthur and such. I also like The Princess Bride. Lots of fencing in it too."

"Fencing was so important at one point. It was what gentlemen would train and hone themselves for. They would fight in duals for honor and favor and such. It's sad that it's not a popular as it once was. I want to keep it alive. When I first took a foil in my hand it just felt right. I just love it so much!" Taura said fiercely.

"That's amazing Taura. I'm into cheerleading, myself. I've also been fond of art. I'm actually taking lessons to improve myself." Ayame said.

"By the way, who's that Masato guy you were talking about?" Taura asked.

"He was a guy Naru and I both liked. He picked me, and then shortly after, he died. Naru didn't take his passing well. Now, she doing a lot better." Ayame explained, sad she had to remember her lie about Nephrite's death to Naru even now.

"I'm so sorry." Taura offered her condolences. "Wasn't it awkward that you both liked the same guy? How are you two still friends."

"It's okay. He's in a better place now and I'm finding ways not to think about it. And no. You can't help who you fall for. We agreed whoever he chose, we wouldn't let it get in the way of our friendship. Anyway, currently I don't mind Naru dating Umino, it just came as a surprise, kinda. Like I said, Umino and Masato are completely different physically and personality wise. I just hope Usagi doesn't mess things up too much. She has a habit of meddling in others affairs. But she has her good moments. I'm glad to have both Naru and Usagi as my friends." Ayame explained.

Looking at the doors in the hallway, Ayame stopped where the fencing club usually gathered together. "Here's the fencing clubroom. I'll let you handle things from here. I'll see you in class?"

"I should be able to handle myself from here. I'll see you in class." Taura said as she knocked on the door and soon entered.

With a sigh, Ayame walked about outside to enjoy the fresh air while she could. Looking around, she noticed something out of the ordinary. Looking around and hiding behind trees and bushes was Nanami. She reminded Ayame of a twitchy squirrel trying to avoid being seen by a cat.

"What are you up to, Nanami?" Ayame asked as she walked up behind the girl.

"Gah!" Nanami yelled as she whirled around. After seeing it was only Ayame, she sighed.

"Ayame, please refrain from scaring me like that. I was looking for you. You have a habit of swinging by Jing's and Hiroko's school, so I decided to come visit you instead. I developed some pictures from yesterday and wanted to show you one of them. I figured you could use it for inspiration for your next drawing." Nanami said as she pulled out a photo.

Taking the photo, Ayame looked at it and was surprised. The light of the setting sun as Luna and Rhett Butler look into each other's eyes was awe inspiring. It looked like something out of a romance movie. A weird one slightly, but a romance movie none the less.

"Thanks, Nanami. Did you take this during the fight?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really a fight. I was just lucky to be carrying my camera with me and took it. Do you feel inspired?"

"Yep. Later, I need to find Luna and ask her to model for me for the picture I have in mind." Ayame said as she put the photo away.

"I can help if you want. Since I do work at an animation studio, I could lend you a hand on the painting. In return, maybe you could help me brainstorm some ideas for an anime." Nanami offered.

"That sounds great. But, we'll have to sort out the details later. You need to hurry back if you don't want to be late." Ayame reminded, as she checked the time and pointed this out to Nanami.

"Ack! Right! See you after school!" Nanami said as she ran off.

She wondered if Luna turned down the idea of modeling for her, if she should ask Jadeite instead. Sure he was a guy and looked different from Luna, but he was close enough to be able to model for her. She needed a cat to pose so one way or another, she was going to get a cat.

Hopefully she wouldn't need to resort to asking him. She would ask Luna first. The problem was finding her. She had asked Usagi if she knew where Luna was, but she didn't know where she was at the moment. Maybe she could check the shrine or the arcade.

"Hey, Ayame. Haven't gone home yet?" Taura asked as she walked out of the gate.

"Oh, hey Taura. No, not yet. I'm waiting for one of my friends I mentioned earlier today. Her name is Nanami and she goes to Shiba Koen Junior High School. She also works at an animation studio called Studio Dive. The one that worked on the Sailor V movie. She's unpredictable at times, but that just makes her fun to be around." Ayame said.

"Wow. You have some interesting friends." Taura said.

"You say that, but you haven't even met half of them yet. Hiroko and Jing go to the T.A. Girls' Academy along with another girl we know that's kinda a friend. It's a little rocky, honestly. Jing moved here from China and is currently dating Kijin Shinokawa. Hiroko's family owns a music box and antique store. My other two friends are Ami and Makoto. They both go to school here with us. Ami is one of the smartest people here and Makoto, she might be a little intimidating a first for her height and her fighting skills, but she's really nice. She's a good cook too." Ayame explained.

"Again, wow." Taura said.

Before Ayame could say more, she heard Nanami calling her.

"Ayame!" Nanami called as she ran over to them.

"I'm guessing that's Nanami. I'll be going now. See you later, Ayame." Taura said as she left.

"Who was that?"

"That was Taura. She's an Australian that joined my class today. She's into fencing." Ayame explained.

"Cool, anyway. Do you have some idea on how to find Luna?" Nanami asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I asked Usagi where she could be, but she doesn't know. But I'm sure we can find Luna."

"Find me for what?" A voice asked as the girls nearly got whiplash looking over at a nearby wall to see Luna.

"We wanted to ask you if you would model for us later." Ayame said without missing a beat.

"Model? Me?" Luna asked.

"Yep! Please agree!" Nanami begged.

Luna was silent as she thought it over. "Hmm. Fine. But maybe later, okay?" Luna offered.

"Works for me." The girls replied.

With that settled, the girls left for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the girls had been making plans, so was Zoisite. Before him stood a bubbling translucent purple cauldron. Inside was the Dark Crystal. The glow of the cauldron was the only illumination in the room.

Waving his hand, he controlled the Dark Crystal to rise out of the bubbling dark brew. "New power. Come forth!" The crystal rising as it flashed green.

Zoisite smiled as his work was finally completed. "I've improved what the Dark Crystal is capable of." He said as it floated into his hand and the light dimmed. "With it, we can turn human beings into monsters." He said with an evil chuckle.

Looking over at his desk, he gazed at a picture of him and Zunzite. Both were professional as the simple stood beside each other. Originally, the photo had Nephrite and Jadeite, but Zoisite had cut them out to fit the frame...and he didn't really like them.

"Kunzite, my mentor, it's thanks to you I've made it this far. Soon I will collect the remaining Rainbow Crystals from Sailor Moon and the others." He promised as he chuckled in the darkness, the Dark Crystal gleaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, Zoisite headed towards a familiar human home. To think it was just some time ago he had his tree monsters kidnap the girl he was about to go after again. His petals formed outside as a dog barked at him briefly before the glowing petal seeped thru the cracks. Now in the hall leading to the girls apartment, he looked up the dark stairs.

'To lure Sailor Moon to me, I will turn Naru Osaka into a monster and she will do my bidding.' Zoisite thought as he lifted the crystal with a wicked, gleeful, smirk on his face as anticipation grew within him.

Before Zoisite take a single step, he was started by a sound.

"Yes, who is it?" The Osaka girl called out from behind the door of her apartment as the light flickered on and Zoisite was startled even further. At the top of the stairs was Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" He said as he backed off further into the shadows and flattened himself against the door.

Tuxedo Mask was silent as he stepped closer to the edge of the steps. The light blinding Zoisite slightly.

'He's good! He's already seen through my plan! Looks like I'll have to pay the girl a visit another time.' Zoisite thought as his petals swirled around him and his disappeared with out a word, without a fuss.

With a chuckle, Tuxedo Mask disappeared as Jadeite appeared. "Idiot. Oh, how I love being me sometimes. Zoisite didn't even realize it was an illusion. He was so caught off guard, he didn't recognize my powers or energy at work."

The door opened and Naru came out. "Oh, Actaeon! What brings you here so late?"

"Hello, Naru. Sorry I haven't been able to see you around that much. You can call me by my real name, you know. I've told Luna and the girls." Jadeite said as he came over to her.

"That's great! Just being cautious is all. You know the last Sailor Guardian of Ayame's team has arrived, right? I was shocked when I saw her. I had to keep it cool." Naru said.

"I'm aware. But like the others, we will give her a choice and only if we have to. Anyway, you should be careful for the next few days. Zoisite was here. He's up to something and I don't like it. I'll be staying here just in case for the night if that's alright with you." Jadeite said.

Naru had a grim look on her face as she nodded and let him in. Jadeite entered and hoped everything would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ayame was surprised to get a call from Usagi. She invited her to come with her to an amusement park. Now here she was at the park. It was a beautiful day, as other visitors walked around, children running to get to the next ride or food as their parents or guardians followed them. There were all sort for rides were available, there was roller coasters, a castle, a Ferris wheel, and spinning cups.

On the way there, Ayame actually ran into Taura. She wore a white shirt that hung off the shoulders, black suspenders, and pinstripe pants. On her shirt she had a pair of sun glasses hanging.

Ayame wore a cream colored cardigan with a light green shirt with a turquoise bow wrapped around the center. She wore brown pants and a blue pendant with brown cord.

Walking in together, Ayame wondered what she should do now that she knew more about her mission. To find the Prince and Princess of the Earth Kingdom. Jadeite had refused to tell her anything about what they looked like until the next Sailor Guardian appeared so she wondered what they looked like. They were siblings in the past right? Would that be the same now? How old were they? Would they look a lot alike? These questions were running through her mind as she walked.

"So, Ayame. Why did you come to the park today?" Taura asked.

"Usagi invited me. But so far, I don't see her anywhere." Ayame said as she looked around. Seeing a flash on yellow, Ayame spotted her heading towards the stage area where they put on shows for kids.

"I just spotted her. Want to come with me?" Ayame asked Taura as she pointed towards the direction Usagi had gone.

Looking over, Taura pondered it for a moment before nodding and the two quickly headed towards the show. This time, it was Monster Warrior Redman.

As the show began, Redman jumped into the air and appeared on stage. "Hi-ya!"

"Rawr!" The man dressed as the monster roared.

"Redman is here! Hee-yuh!" Redman said posing.

"Ahh!" The monster charged at him.

"Redman Leg Attack!" He kicked as the monster fell down.

Looking around, Ayame not only spotted Usagi, but also Naru and Umino there. Ayame was too far away to hear what they were saying as they watched the show. She didn't want to disturb them on what looked a little like a date. She was happy they were getting along.

"Redman Punch!" Redman attacked again as the monster fell.

The crowd of kids cheering for their hero. Ayame hoped she and the others didn't look like that when they were fighting. Off behind her, Usagi, Luna, and Jadeite watched the others.

Meanwhile behind them Zoisite was ridding the carousel on a white horse, he should have picked a darker one instead. As it came around Zoisite saw Naru and prepared to use the crystal this time. 'Dark Crystal, transform that girl into a monster.' He thought.

Naru was oblivious to the danger as she watched the show and was laughing.

The Dark Crystal flipping over and over as it locked on target.

Jadite and Luna sense something as they both turn to look at the carousel as it began to turn and Zoisite sent out a green beam shot towards Naru. Passing anyone else in the park.

"Victory is mine!" Redman yelled.

At that precise moment, Naru dropped her purse. Reaching down to get it, Naru felt something as it rushed past her. Something dark and powerful.

Going past the intended target, it smacked right into Redman. "Ooh!" He yelled as he began to transform into a crab-like monster. Growling as the change took over.

"He transformed into a monster!" A kid yelled, thinking it was part of the show.

"Now it's monster versus monster!" Another cheered.

Naru was freaking out though internally. She had a feeling this wasn't part of the show.

"The monster, Akan, is born!" The former Redman introduced himself.

"Monster?!" The man dressed up as one asked confused.

Back on the carousel, Zoisite groaned. "Oh no, looks like my crystal's transforming beam hit the wrong person!"

Akan growled and soon began fighting his former co-worker. Causing him to fall off the stage.

"This wasn't in the script!" The co-worker yelled.

Akan ignored him as he raised his hand and it glowed, forming algae balls. "Have some algae balls from Lake Akan!" He threw as they got bigger.

"Ahh!" Naru and Umino yelled as they ducked, and people behind them got hit in the face.

"You too!" Akan yelled as he threw some at the man in the monster costume.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" He yelled before taking off the mask. "Quit it! Oh!" He yelled before getting hit in the face.

Ayame knew this had to be the Dark Kingdom's doing. She turned to Taura. "Something isn't right here. Go! Get to somewhere safe." Ayame told her as Taura hesitated for a moment and ran off.

Ayame ran to the closest bathroom and transformed. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

Meanwhile, those that couldn't escape were trapped in the algae balls as they grew around them. Turning them into practically helpless beach balls that could only roll a smidge.

Naru was the only one still there that wasn't trapped. Akan jumped down from the stage as Naru let out a scared gasp.

"Time for some marimo algae from Lake Akan!" Akan prepared his attack.

"Move! C'mon Naru! Run!" Usagi yelled as she ran to get her friend out of danger and grabbed her hand.

"Usagi!" Naru yelled as she was pulled along.

"Get back here!" Akan yelled.

"Stop that!" Umino yelled as he jumped down to face the monster in his Tuxedo Mask outfit.

Causing Usagi and Naru to gasp.

"Umino!" Naru yelled.

"I, Tuxedo Umino Mask, will protect Naru! Eat fried shrimp!" Umino declared as he drew out his weapon of shrimp.

"Hnh..." Akan just looked confused. Though, Akan didn't have much room to talk. He threw algae balls of all things.

"Umino! Don't do this!" Naru yelled.

"Take that!" Umino yelled as he threw the shrimp even though they couldn't do anything. "And now, take this!" Umino yelled as he used the backpack to hit Akan before he got tired of it and punched the boy back. "Ahhh!"

Back with Taura, She did run away, but she knew she couldn't fight that thing without a proper tool. She ended up in the prop room for the shows and luckily found a prop sword. Rushing back to the fight she would try to distract the monster.

"Umino!" Naru called out to him as he fell.

Grunting, Umino raised himself up by his elbows as he spoke. "Ugh. Tuxedo Umino Mask will keep on protecting Naru!" He declared as he stood up. "I will keep her safe even if it costs me my life!"

"Umino..." Naru mutter, moved by his determination.

Meanwhile, Usagi was also preparing to fight. "Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

"Ahhhh!" Umino charged only to get hit by Akan's foot. Emitting painful grunts as he was continually bashed by the enemy.

"Umino!" Naru yelled. She hated how she felt helpless to help the one who was desperately trying to protect her. She wished she could be like Usagi, Ayame, and the others. They could fight and protect others while she was stuck on the sidelines. She could only make the tools the others used, she could not wield them herself.

As Umino fell, Taura came back. "My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die!" Taura yelled as her prop sword came into contact with the monster. Distracting him from Umino.

"Naru... Get away... Quickly..." Umino told her as he tried to get up but fell flat on his back.

Akan had seen him fall and abandoning the fight with Taura, went over to attack him.

"Leave him alone!" Naru yelled as she went to intercept the monster. Only to have algae balls thrown at her. "Ahh!" The algae grew around her as she yelled. "Someone help us!"

"This is not the way you're suppose to treat algae!" Sailor Gaea yelled with Sailor Moon right beside her atop the background set for the Redman show.

"How dare you use a natural treasure like marimo algae as a weapon! I bet the Hokkaido Sightseeing Association didn't say you could use that algae, now did they?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Akan!" He yelled as he just threw more algae.

"We weren't finished!" Sailor Gaea yelled as they jumped down. Really, the nerve of this monster. It's rude to interrupt when people were talking.

"Listen up, monster! I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said her catchphrase.

"I am Sailor Gaea! The protector of humanity and nature! On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!" Sailor Gaea doing likewise.

Zoisite decided to join in the fun as the girls heard his evil giggling and the petals twirled around to reveal his location. "Nice you could show up on such short notice."

"Zoisite!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea yelled enraged.

"I've been wanting to see you, Sailor Moon. I have this very special favor to ask of you..." Zoisite said. He acted as if this was the most causal thing in the world and he wasn't an enemy out to conquer the world.

"And what's that?!" Sailor Moon asked.

Zoisite floated over on to the stage in front of the. "I demand that you give me the Rainbow Crystal that you have."

"There's no way I'm giving it to you!" Sailor Moon refused.

Sailor Gaea glanced at her friend. She shouldn't have told him she had it.

"Well if you refuse, you're going to let the people encased in these algae balls suffocate." Zoisite said simply as he looked at them.

"Huh?!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea asked.

"It's too bad, because I don't think these people are going to be able to breathe for too much longer." Zoisite pointed out. Uncaring what would happen to them.

Sailor Gaea looked around saw Zoisite wasn't bluffing as they heard the people's struggling grunts as only their arms and legs stuck out of the algae. One caught Sailor Gaea's attention in particular. Naru's struggling breaths cutting into Sailor Gaea's heart, making her try to think of a way to free her and the others quickly without giving up the crystal.

"How could you!" Sailor Moon demanded to know.

"This is a new low!" Sailor Gaea growled out. Her mind wandered to what Jadeite had said before, about what Zoisite was like before. Maybe it was selfish of her, even hypocritical considering she was able to get past all the things Nephrite had done and Jadeite, but Sailor Gaea thought that Zoisite didn't deserve a second chance. He might not even want to be saved and that he liked being this way, now.

But somehow, she felt a part of her deep down pitied what Zoisite had become. A part mourned for the version of Zoisite he once was even though she never knew that side of him. She tried to keep in mind this was not the real Zoisite. She remembered he was brainwashed and force to join the Dark Kingdom. She remembered how Jadeite wanted to save him. She decided of she ever got the chance, she would try to save Zoisite. There was no guarantee, but she would at least try.

For now, that was the least of her worries.

"Now, hand over that Rainbow Crystal!" Zoisite ordered. "You heard me, hand it over! Now!" He yelled rushing her with his words and gestures.

"Oh, all right! It's yours." Sailor Moon said as she took out the crystal.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Good girl..." Zoisite said, taking it before a familiar end of a cane whacked his hand and made him grunt. "Not you again!" Zoisite yelled at Tuxedo Mask.

"Ah! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"I can't allow you to have that Rainbow Crystal, Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Silence!" Zoisite as he threw his petals and they became needles and thorns.

Tuxedo Mask then used his cane to deflect the attack.

While they were distracted Sailor Moon picked up the crystal and tried to get away from the two men. However, they still had to deal with the monster.

Growling, Akan attacked as Sailor Moon managed to dodge due to her clumsiness. "Akan!"

"Ahh!" Sailor Moon yelled as the crystal bounced away.

Drawing attention, Zoisite glanced over while barely dodging the cane aimed at his head. "Zoi!" He yelled as he sent more needles after his opponent.

Pole-vaulting with his cane, Tuxedo Mask tired to attack Zoisite, who turned into petals and wasn't hurt by the swinging of the cane.

Inside the Algae ball, Naru was barely remaining conscious. "It's Tuxedo Umino Mask, he's trying to..." She trailed off before passing out.

Back when Zoisite appeared, Taura was a little scared to say the least. Seeing as her attacks were ineffective, she decided it was best to back off. While doing this, she tried to break through the algae to save one of the people inside.

"That won't work." A voice told her.

Looking around, Taura only found a cat. Around his neck was what looked like a bracelet, but soon realized they were set of prayer beads. Consisted of twelve baby blue beads separated by silver-toned metal spacer beads, reminded her of winter skies and frozen seas. Joining the string were pendants, a compass and snowflake. "What?" She asked. 'Did the cat just talk?'

"If you want to save them, there is a way. However, it mean you will give up the life you have lived before. By accepting this transformation bracelet, you will become Sailor Boreas. But the normal civilian life you had will change forever. Do you accept these terms and the future consequences of this decision."

Taura was silent, processing this until she nodded and he handed over the bracelet.

Now filled with determination, Taura hid and shouted. "Boreas Power! Make Up!"

Clapping her hands together, flecks of snow appeared, the flakes growing bigger as they swarmed her and formed her new uniform which was mainly baby blue with a light orange color on the bow, what made her stand out was the black spandex tights, and a pair of black shoes with a baby blue cuff and ribbon wrapped around the foot.

Stepping into the sight of those in battle, Sailor Boreas shouted at the monster.

"Hey, ugly!" The monster turned to look at her, along with Sailor Gaea and Sailor Moon. "How dare you attack these people, you sorry excuse for an overgrown crab! In the name of the North Wind, I'll freeze you to your very soul!" She yelled.

Attacking, she yelled out, "Crushing Blizzard!"

Clapping her hands together and opening them, a bolt of ice formed. Growing bigger and bigger until she launched it at him.

"Dawn's Rose!" Sailor Gaea attacked.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled as the glowing tiara stopped glowing and hit Akan in the back of the head. "This might hurt a little bit!" She warned.

"Ak-kanan!" He yelled in pain from all the attacks.

Taking out the Moon Stick, Sailor Moon healed the soon to be back Redman. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Ahhh! Refresh!" The fallen monster yelled as Redman returned and looked weird from being healed while lying down.

Sailor Moon let out a relaxed sigh. With the monster gone, the people were freed as they exhausted groans.

"Wow! She managed to defeat the monster well today. And I'm guessing Sailor Gaea's team got a new Sailor." Luna remarked.

Looking around, Sailor Gaea and Sailor Moon looked for the crystal to see it in front of Luna. However, they weren't the only ones to notice. Zoisite noticed his monster was gone and decided it was high time he got what he came there for.

As he appeared before Luna, she cried out, "Oh no!" as she tried to stop him. Only to be knocked back.

"The Rainbow Crystal!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea yelled.

Tuxedo Mask turned at this, forgetting the petals that was a distraction and they faded away. "What?!"

Zoisite let out a maniacal laugh as he held his prize. "Thanks for helping me out with this Rainbow Crystal."

"Hey! Hold on! You give that back!" Sailor Moon demanded.

Tuxedo Mask threw one of his roses. But, Zoisite saw this coming as he disappeared before it hit him. His last words being, "Ta-ta!"

"Curse you, Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask said with fury.

"Aww! The Rainbow Crystal's gone!" Sailor Moon whined. This was so not good.

Jumping of the stage, Tuxedo Mask said, "Whatever it takes, I will get that Rainbow Crystal back." he assured them.

Sailor Gaea looked at him. She doubted he would give it back to them.

Sailor Moon had different ideas. "Thank you so much, Tuxedo Mask!"

"Don't thank me. Once I finally recover that crystal, I'll be keeping it." Tuxedo Mask told her.

"Huh?!" Sailor Moon asked, shocked.

"He's in it for himself, Sailor Moon. He's not going to give it back." Sailor Gaea told her.

"Until we meet again, farewell!" Tuxedo Mask said as he walked off.

Sailor Gaea turned back to Sailor Boreas. Walking over she transformed.

"Ayame!?" Sailor Boreas questioned.

Ayame just smiled at her. "At your service. De-transform and I'll explain everything."

Meanwhile, Jadeite was furious with Luna. "You incompetent fool! The crystal was right in front of you! Why didn't you take it and get out of here when you had the chance!?"


	20. Enter Venus

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

The Dark Kingdom, the secret organization out to take over the world, their hideout unknown. Things were going well for them in resent events. Having obtained five of the seven Rainbow Crystals, they only needed two more to have the complete set. The only thing stopping them from having them all was Tuxedo Mask. Zoisite knew of this and knew he had to draw him out somehow.

Before the court of Queen Beryl, Zoisite projected many images of the various fights between the Sailor Guardians and the former members of the Four Kings of Heaven. Right now it was showing how Tuxedo Mask saved Sailor Moon from Nephrite's lion. Seeing all of this made queen Beryl clench her hand in a fist. Emitting an angry growl.

Queen Beryl was fed up. "Enough of this!" She yelled as she shattered the images.

Zoisite was a little shocked to see her do that. He had worked hard on getting all those images ready.

"Explain yourself, Zoisite. What is the purpose of this? Why would you think I would wish to see these images?" Queen Beryl demanded to know.

Turning around and smiling, Zoisite explained. "Well, Queen Beryl, every time we have Sailor Moon within our grasp, someone comes to her rescue and it's always the same person, as those scenes reveal."

"Yes. So? It's Tuxedo Mask." Queen Beryl said. Everyone knew this after Nephrite used that to try and lure out Sailor Moon to kill her. "Have you finally figured out his true identity?"

"Unfortunately, no. We still don't know who he is. But, my Queen, we know one thing for sure. And that is he will only appear when he knows Sailor Moon is in great danger. All we have to do is place Sailor Moon in peril and Tuxedo Mask will come to us." Zoisite explained part of his plan.

"If he does appear, will you be able to retrieve the two Rainbow Crystals he has stolen? You do realize that this is the last chance you'll have to succeed, right, Zoisite?" Queen Beryl reminded him.

Zoisite bowed. "Yes... And I won't fail you."

"Not so fast, Zoisite." Kunzite interrupted as he stepped forward.

"Huh? Kunzite!" Zoisite said with a smile as Kunzite bowed before their queen.

"Listen, if your plan is to lure Tuxedo Mask out into the open so that you can deal with him, then the first thing you need to do is separate them from the Sailor Guardians. With your permission, I'd be happy to take on that part of the job, my Queen." Kunzite proposed.

"Very well. Bring me all seven of the Rainbow Crystals. And do not fail me this time." Queen Beryl ordered them.

"Yes, my Queen." Both said in unison as they bowed.

'Though I swear allegiance to Queen Beryl. She is not my true motivation. I am doing this for no one but you, Kunzite. I want to make you proud of me. You're not just my mentor. You're my friend, I would give my very life for you!' Zoisite thought as he griped his handing into a fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at Tozai Bank, gun shoots were heard throughout the building.

The bank clerks and regular people who were minding their own business released scared screams as a man with a gun entered the establishment wearing a green and brown hat, a pair of sunglasses, and a white bandana to cover his face and protect his identity. Along with a blue jacket.

"You behind the counter! Money in the bag!" He said a he pointed the gun at them and tossed a bag at them to fill. "C'mon! Make it quick!" He yelled as a boomerang flew through the air and knocked the gun out of his hands with a painful grunt. His sunglasses being knocked off in the process as well.

Behind the robber and the one responsible for the boomerang as she caught it was what appeared to be Sailor Moon! But this was not Sailor Moon. The eyes of this person were green and cold. The ribbon on her uniform and other little decorations were the wrong color. This imposter's was purple.

"Huh?! Who the hell are you?!" The robber asked.

The imposter smirked as she didn't answer. Instead she jumped up and kicked the robber in the face. Causing him to fall into various furniture and knocked out of commission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Tsukino residence, the TV was reporting this robbery.

"This just in! Another arrest was made today by the mysterious hero calling herself the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. According to witnesses, a man armed with a rifle entered the Tozai Bank's Juban branch around two p.m." The announcer reported as Luna woke up from her cat nap and looked at the tv. "The suspect fired several rounds and was demanding money from the bank teller when the Pretty Guardian entered and quickly subdu-"

On TV, Luna saw the robber being taken away by two police officers and in the background, Sailor Moon was standing.

Seeing this, Luna was instantly wide awake. "Huh?! Usagi?! No way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the real Sailor Moon was out and about with Makoto, Ayame, and Jadeite. Today the girls had the day off and were enjoying it while eating some sweets. It was good to have a break with what happened recently. Things had been a rough with the loss of their only Rainbow Crystal. Last time, Jadeite had chewed Luna out like there was no tomorrow. Luna had felt bad about it since. After that, Ayame learned Taura was Sailor Boreas and along with Jadeite and the other girls had been brought up to date about everything.

Jadeite then told them about the Prince and Princess a bit, too. The Prince's name in the past was Endymion, though he doubted he would have the same name now. He didn't tell them much about the Princess because he personally didn't know that much about her. His excuse being that Jadeite was a guard of the Prince and thus spent more time with him. The Prince would be a bit older than them and the princess would be about their age.

Still, what Jadeite did tell them wasn't much to go on in terms of finding the two royals. Ayame was brought out of these thoughts as Usagi's voice yelled out, "I'm goin' in!" as she dug into first her strawberry crepe and then took a bite of her kiwi crepe. Cream all over her mouth.

Ayame chuckled at her friends antics as she bit into her own chocolate strawberry crepe. During this lovely fall day, she wore a green sweater shirt with a hood. On the hood and sleeves were white beads and Jadeite sat on her shoulder. Usagi was in the middle of them as Ayame walked on her left and Makoto on Usagi's right. Makoto wore an orange jacket over a yellow shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and a green cap. Along with her rose earrings.

"Now this is my idea of how a schoolgirl should spend her day off! Eating every desert she wants!" Usagi cheered.

"Yeah, well, you're going to need a bigger school uniform if you keep it up!" Makoto warned her.

"I can't help myself! I just have to try all of them!" Usagi explained with a giggle.

As they walked, people were going about their jobs as two men were washing the windows of a building. Inside the building of the window, they lowered down to begin cleaning, was one guy looking at the store's books. One Mamoru Chiba. As the men worked, from the other side of the street, four crystal shards headed straight for the cables holding the platform the men were on. Digging into the rope, but unnoticed by the two workers. The glare of the sun lit off the crystal and brought the attention of Mamoru.

"Huh?" Mamoru said as he looked to see where the light was coming from. Two of the four crystal shards glowed as they disappeared, leaving holes in the rope as they easily snapped.

"Aaaghh!" The workers cried out as part of the platform gave way and they tried to find something to hold on to.

Gasps came from everyone as they noticed the commotion, shoppers gathering around the window, Ayame and the others watching from below.

Mamoru pushed his way to the window and said. "Oh no!"

"Somebody help us! I'm losin' my grip!" One of the workers yelled in fear of his life. One worker had fallen out of the basket up was hanging at the end of the rope. One managed to stay in but like the other barely hanging onto the rope.

Unknown to each other at the time, Ayame and Mamoru saw something shine in the ropes. She thought she saw something cutting the ropes.

"Ahh-Ahh!" The worked cried as he felt the rope give way.

"Ahhh!" The people below yelled. They gasped as they noticed the rope finally snapping and make closed their eyes or looked away. Ayame couldn't take her eyes of the scene before her.

Above the workers, someone tossed down a rope.

"Ahhh!" The worker yelled as he fell.

Grapping the rope they had, that person jumped and swinging down grabbed the worker's hand and they landed on top of a cloth awning in front of a store.

The crowd cheering at the person dressed up as Sailor Moon who saved that man. Usagi, Makoto, Ayame, and Jadeite were shocked and confused. They were happy the man was saved, but who was this imposter?

The imposter stood up and soaked in the praise as she jumped up to the top of the building and disappeared without a word. Someone had called the Fire department as they pulled up to get the other worker down to safety.

Mamoru ran out of the building and looked up at the lift. "Could she have cut those ropes herself? Sailor Moon..." He pondered. Running off, he went in search of answers. Running past the girls as Makoto tried to console Usagi who was whining and complaining.

"Why in the world does she have to dress up as Sailor Moon? Now everyone thinks she's some huge hero and I'm not even getting any credit for it! Wah!" Usagi cried.

"Agh, just calm down, Usagi!" Makoto told her. "Right now, we have to tell Luna about this and then go find that faker!"

"Mmm-hmm!" Usagi nodded, still upset about it all.

Ayame was silent as she thought about it all. That wasn't an accident, and there was no way anyone normal would be able to jump that high. Who was this fake Sailor? Ayame just had a bad feeling about all of this. First their crystal was taken and now this? Was the Dark Kingdom behind this? One of their monsters could probably made that jump easy. But why? What would they gain from making Sailor Moon look more like a hero?

Off to the side, Ayame noticed a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair that wore the same uniform as Nanami. She had a ribbon in her hair similar to Naru's in red and her hair wasn't as wavy and a lot longer. Looking down at her feet, Ayame noticed a white cat with blue eyes standing beside her. What really caught her attention was the golden crescent moon on it's forehead...just...like...Luna's. That cannot be a coincidence.

The girl was looking right at them and when she saw Ayame had caught her staring, she quickly looked away. Starting to walk away as the cat followed her.

"Hey, guys. You go talk to your group and Luna. Jadeite and I are going to try and find some things out about all this. Something seems fishy to me. I'll gather my group and tell them too." Ayame told them as she walked away.

Ignoring whatever they had to say, Ayame and subsequently Jadeite followed the girl and her cat.

"Ayame, what's going on?" Jadeite asked.

"There was a girl staring at us all earlier. She had a white cat with a crescent moon mark on it's forehead." Ayame explained as Jadeite gasped slightly.

"Sound familiar? I'm going to get to the bottom of this. This can't be a coincidence." Ayame said determined as she followed the two. They moved away from the more populated areas to more secluded ones. If Ayame was correct in the direction they were going, they were heading towards the wharf.

Seeing the route they were going, Ayame went another route to cut them off. Racing ahead, Ayame stopped in the spot the girl and her cat would walk into soon.

As the girl turned the corner, she froze as she saw Ayame with her arms crossed. Jadeite, hopped down from Ayame's shoulders.

"You Artemis?" Jadeite asked the cat.

The cat's head snapped up at this. Shocked which soon transformed into anger.

"Who's asking? How do you know my name?" The white cat, Artemis asked.

"Communication with Earth and the Moon might have been low, but that doesn't mean we didn't hear a few things about certain people. I remember quite well, that the Princess of the Moon Kingdom had many companions. Two of which were a pair of black and white cats with crescent moon marks on their foreheads. Their names, Luna and Artemis. I've already had the liberty of meeting Luna. That leaves only one other and that is you, Artemis. It saddens me that mission control didn't inform you of me beforehand. Despite my appearance, I am Jadeite. Former member of Dark Kingdom, servant for the Prince of Earth and guardian of the Sailor Guardians of Earth. Who might this lovely lady be?" Jadeite asked as he turned his attention to the girl.

"Since she's with you, and you're freely talking back to me in her presence, and she didn't freak out when I did speak, I guessing she has something to do with the Sailor Guardains?" Jadeite asked.

"Jadeite, where are you manners? Asking her for her name when we still haven't finished introducing ourselves." Ayame said. "You go to Shiba Koen Junior High School. A friend of mine goes to the same school and wears the same uniform. I'm Ayame Mascari. I go to Juban Junior High School." Ayame introduced herself. "Otherwise known as Sailor Gaea. Leader of one of the Guardian groups."

Minako and Artemis got serious looks on their faces at this before Artemis sighed. "We were bound to meet sooner or later. This is Minako Aino. Otherwise known as Sailor V also known as Sailor Venus."

"The first Sailor Guardian to ever appear, eh? It's on honor to meet you Minako." Ayame said. "We helped save your anime movie. Nanami, who goes to your school, worked on it."

"Really? That's so cool!" Minako said excitedly. For a moment there, Ayame thought she was talking to Usagi. With that type of reaction.

"Um, yes. Really. Anyway, where are you headed? I noticed you two earlier where that fake saved the worker." Ayame asked.

"We noticed something wasn't right and we're tracking whoever that was." Artemis explained.

"The others will probably be heading that way as well. Would you mind waiting for me to call the others of my group and having them meet up with us?" Ayame asked.

"Um, no. Not at all." Artemis answered.

Ayame nodded as she brought out her communicator. "Jing, Nanami, Hiroko, Taura, have you seen or heard the news?" She asked them.

Most of them gave her an affirmative as Ayame continued.

"We got a lead of what's happening. Meet me at the wharf. I'll explain further when you get here." Ayame said as she cut it off.

Turning back to Minako, Ayame said, "Shall we?" Gesturing for them to head to the wharf.

Nodding the four of them kept going.

"Um, Ayame?" Minako asked.

"Yes?"

"What are the others like?" Minako asked.

"Usagi, the leader and Sailor Moon, has been my friend for years and she is always there for you when you really need her. Ami, Sailor Mercury, is the brains of the bunch. Rei, Sailor Mars, is a bit of a hot head, but she's okay. Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, is nice and knows how to fight and cook." Ayame summed up.

"What about you're team?" Minako asked.

"Jing, Sailor Zephyrus, is energetic. Nanami, Sailor Notus, is unique and overall cool. Hiroko, Sailor Eurus, I would say she's mostly a practical person. The last one, Taura is Sailor Boreas and I haven't known her long but she's fierce, I can tell you that much." Ayame said happily. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions now?"

"Um, sure." Minako asked.

"Why has taken you so long for you to appear? Are you planning to finally join Sailor Moon's team?" Ayame asked.

"Minako hasn't been active in just Japan you know." Artemis interrupted. "She's been traveling and stomping out the Dark Kingdom all by herself for a while now. It was to give the others time to mature and be found. Since Sailor Venus has more experience than them, they would have looked to her for all the answers. Sailor Moon wouldn't be able to grow into a proper leader."

Ayame thought about this for a moment before nodding with their logic. "Yep, that sounds about right."

"Ayame here has also become an excellent leader, if I do say so myself." Jadeite said with pride. "Luna didn't even know she was Sailor Gaea and she was nearly right beside her the entire time." He laughed.

"Jadeite, stop being so hard on Luna. You've made mistakes too." Ayame scolded him as he bowed his head in shame at the reminder.

"Moving on. Besides Jadeite and the girls, we have someone else who's fighting with us against the Dark Kingdom." Ayame said.

"Who?" Minako ask.

"Jadeite, while he's the first to turn against the Dark Kingdom, isn't the only member of the Four Kings of Heaven to do so. Have you heard of Masato Sanjouin?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, he is or was a president of a company, correct?" Artemis asked.

Ayame nodded. "Half correct. His real identity is Nephrite. Back when he was an active member of the Dark Kingdom, and just before I became Sailor Gaea, I was walking to school when I saw his hideout appear out of thin air. I was skeptic of all the paranormal things happening in Tokyo and pretended I was just seeing things. After that, time and time again, I kept running into him."

"Over time, I grew to love him and unknown to me at the time, so did he. After I found out who he was and he found out about me, he decided to join us. However, our current enemy, Zoisite kidnapped me and my friend Naru due to our connection with Nephrite to take the Dark Crystal from him. At the time, Naru and I were both in love with him too. So that was rough." Ayame said.

As Ayame said this, she noticed Minako winced at the talk of her telling her about her and Naru both being in love with the same guy. She pretended not to notice as she continued.

"Nephrite came to our rescue and we managed to get away for a time. During that time, he choose me as the girl he loved. In the end, they found us again and attacked Nephrite. He used his own body as a shield multiple times to protect us. Luckily, I was able to heal and save him. He's regained all his memories and now he's joined the Sailor Guardian side. He's in hiding for now until it's safe for us to reveal that he's still alive."

"Naru has moved on and she's for all I'm aware of, dating this guy in our class. She also knows about me and the others being Guardians and makes weapons for us to use in battle." Ayame explained.

Looking over at Minako, Ayame was surprised by the starry look in her eyes.

"That is so beautiful! Two enemies falling in love! It's amazing. You're so lucky to have someone like that in your life, Ayame." Minako gushed.

Nervously laughing at the girl's reaction to her story, Ayame replied. "Um, thanks Minako."

"Ayame!"

Looking up Ayame, Minako, Artemis, and Jadeite saw the others come towards them. They hadn't transformed yet, but Ayame saw they each had their own weapons. Even Taura had gotten hers. From the looks of it, her weapon was a rapier.

The blade was long and for the most part thin when compared to her own broadsword. The inside of the blade from what she could see that blue, with snowflake and ice shard designs in it. The part of the blade just before the hilt was designed to look like the white north wind as it blew away the snow. The hilt guard was a complex design colored golden and white. Overall, Naru had outdone herself with her beautiful craftsmanship.

"Girls! Good thing you arrived. Allow me to introduce to you, Artemis. A fellow messenger of the moon like Luna. Beside him is Minako Aino. The one and only Sailor Venus or Sailor V. The final member of Sailor Moon's team." Ayame introduced as the girls gasped and began to crowd around her gushing about how cool she was and how it was to finally meet her. Nanami asking her about what she thought of the anime movie and if it was accurate. Asking her all sorts of questions and Minako looked tickled to death over all the attention. Introducing themselves in the process.

"Girls! Focus! While it's nice to meet Minako, we do have a mission right now. Sailor Moon has an imposter and she's somewhere in the wharf. Something about this imposter doesn't seem like a normal civilian trying to do a good deed or two under Sailor Moon's name. Earlier, she caused an accident and saved a man. We need to find whoever that is and stop her. There's also the chance the Dark Kingdom might be after her so we need to get to her before our enemy does if they aren't somehow connected." Ayame reminded them.

The girls nodded and backed off. Only for their attention to whip towards the sound of a girl's scream.

"Sounds like someone got to our little imposter first. Come on!" Artemis yelled as he began to lead the way.

Silently as possible, the girls followed the cat deeper into the wharf. Lightning flashed in the sky above. There was a highly possible chance of a storm. Ayame hoped it wouldn't rain. Coming closer to where the sound originated, the girls looked up to see the imposter hanging by a rope to one of the many cranes used to move shipments along the wharf and warehouses. The imposter seemed to be unconscious.

On top of a building not too far was a man silver-white shoulder length hair and blue-grey eyes. He also had light tanned skin. Like the other generals, he wore a gray uniform, but with blue trimming, with white gloves, and what made him really standout was that he wears a white cape and his epaulettes have a blue gem on top.

"This is odd. It seems like there's a new member of the Four Kings of Heaven in control of the operations. I thought Zoisite was doing well after he got the crystal from us. Why would Queen Beryl get rid of him and replace him with this new guy?" Jing asked.

"That's Kunzite. The leader of the Four Kings of Heaven. Out of all of us, he's the strongest. He personally mentors Zoisite. The reason Zoisite is as strong as he is despite being younger and the least experienced out of all of us is because of him. Most in the Dark Kingdom would stab you in the back at a moments notice, but he actually cares about his little protégé. Even now after being brainwashed. I agree with Jing, Zoisite couldn't have been replaced at this point of time with what we currently know. Kunzite wouldn't have let Zoisite die that easily." Jadeite said.

"Why would the enemy capture the imposter? They already have our Rainbow Crystal." Hiroko asked. "Wouldn't they try to kill her? They've tried do so in the past. Why would they just leave her in the open like that for anyone in the wharf to see?"

"Maybe they're trying to lure the rest of us out and get rid of all the Sailor Guardians for good?" Taura offered.

"Looks like their plan is working so far! Look!" Nanami said as she pointed at a black dome. They could barely make out where the others were.

"We need to do something!" Jing said.

"Hold it! If we go in there now, we could end up in the same position as them and we'll all be killed. Wait and see what Kunzite and the others do. Maybe the girls can get out on their own. At the very least, we can try and see if there's a weak point." Minako told her.

"She's right. Don't forget, Zoisite could be around here somewhere waiting for us." Ayame reminded them.

Staying hidden, Ayame and her team watched as Sailor Mars tried Fire Soul. They were too far away hear what Kunzite or the other Sailor Guardians were saying, but they could see the attacks through the dark tint of the dome. They watched as the attack was merely absorbed. They could barely make out the girls running as Kunzite did some kind of counter attack within the dome. Multiple explosions taking place within.

Sailor Jupiter tried Supreme Thunder. But that didn't work either. The attack was merely absorbed like Sailor Mars' attack. Then Kunzite jumped as he laughed at their attempts. After saying something, Kunzite allows crackling blue lighting to spread from his fingertips to his dome as it shook and began to shrink. Closing in on the Guardians inside.

The building storm around them sending out bolts of lightning.

"What do we do now?!" Hiroko asked.

"I doubt we can attack the dome. It might absorb our own attacks. If Kunzite can shrink the dome, then he could easily make it grow again and fast enough so we can't outrun it and get trapped ourselves. We need to attack Kunzite most likely. He's the one powering this thing and take away the power, then the others will go free." Ayame said.

"Hey! Isn't that the guy from before that was after the other Rainbow Crystals, but wasn't part of the Dark Kingdom?" Taura asked as she pointed at Tuxedo Mask as he ran out of an alley that was closer to the crane and the imposter. From where he was, he couldn't see the dome.

"That's Tuxedo Mask!" Nanami informed her teammate.

"He can't see the others! He's walking into a trap! This is probably what the enemy has been after the whole time! Everyone knows that whenever Sailor Moon is in trouble, Tuxedo Mask is sure to follow! This was all done to get him into the open and get his Rainbow Crystals! That imposter is probably one of their monsters!" Jadeite realized.

They watched as Tuxedo Mask jumped into the air and used his cane somehow to cut the rope. Saving the imposter as he caught her as they fell. Holding her bridal style.

"If what you said it true and he's saving the fake, he's done for! We need to transform! We have to save him and the others!" Ayame said as the girls got out their transformation objects.

"Gaea Founding Power..."

"Zephyrus Power..."

"Notus Power..."

"Eurus Power..."

"Boreus Power..."

"...Make Up!"

"Venus Power! Make Up!"

As Tuxedo Mask and the imposter landed, the crane was hit by lightning. The light blinding as Tuxedo Mask ran into an open warehouse away from his current proximity to the crane and avoid the lightning. Covering the imposter from the blinding light. As the light died down, the imposter's eyes flew wide open as she grinned and emitted a low evil laughter.

The girls entered the warehouse as they saw the imposters hand raise up and formed a rough stake made of some sort of crystal glass.

"Tuxedo Mask! Get away from her!" Sailor Gaea shouted.

But it was too late. The imposter swung down her arm and dug the stake into Tuxedo Mask's right shoulder.

The imposter left it behind as she jumped out of Tuxedo Mask's arms. Leaving her victim in pain as he tried to not cry out in pain and tried to reach his shoulder.

Painfully grunting as the crystal evaporated and caused him more pain. Sailor Gaea worried that it might be poisoned, but hoped it wasn't. "Y-You're not Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask gritted out.

The imposter let out callous laughter as she jumped further away onto a crate as the disguise slipped off to reveal the missing Four Kings of Heaven member.

"Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Oh, you poor thing. That must've hurt! Don't worry, in just a minute you won't feel anything! Zoi!" Zoisite pretended to care as he spoke as one would to a baby before throwing his petals at the injured man.

Gripping his shoulder, Tuxedo Mask moved and ran into the narrow maze of crates and shipments.

Zoisite watched this with mocking laughter. "Run if you want! You're not getting away with those Rainbow Crystals, Tuxedo Mask!" He said as he formed another crystal that was longer to use as a sword.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask hid among bags of flour as he caught his breath and tried to stifle his sounds of pain, clutching his shoulder as he tried to think through the pain and figure out his next move. Trying to stay away from any deadends in case Zoisite found him.

Sailor Boreus stepped further into the warehouse.

"Stop right there you scoundrel! If you think we will just let you attack an injured man, you're dead wrong! Your opponent will be me! Face me like man! Only if you're capable. After seeing your attire earlier, I doubt it." Sailor Boreus taunted.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing! I will personally teach you to fear those of the Dark Kingdom, you ugly cow!" He said with a blush of shame on his cheeks.

While Zoisite charged at Sailor Boreus, Sailor Gaea and the other scattered. Their objective; Get Tuxedo Mask out of there and regroup outside to save the others.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus stayed out of sight as backup for Sailor Boreus.

Charging at Sailor Boreus, the two weapons clashed against each other.

The blade and crystal grating against each other as the two opponents struggled against their conflicting strength the other processed.

"You have quite the amount of strength for a little girl." Zoisite mocked as they drew back and parried the others thrust.

"Why thank you. I was about to say the same to you. Because really, what man uses flowers in his attacks?" She mocked.

Parring her attack, he answered. "Insolent wench! Leave my trademark out of this! I'll have you know I just happen to like flowers. And as for my attack, they're more of a type of glass shaped like flower petals!"

Frustrated at the girls constant remarks, Zoisite used his anger to push away his enemy. Pushing her back, Sailor Boreus twirled on her heel. Her sword forming a circle, which make Zoisite hesitate and couldn't attack as she jumped up on a crate and pushing off of it, used to forward momentum to push herself forward and attack.

The sword and crystal creating sparks. In her position, Sailor Boreus stomped on Zoisite's foot.

"Oww!" He yelled as he instinctively reached to comfort the injured appendage. Leaving Sailor Boreus an opening and kicked her opponent. Falling flat on his back, Zoisite's eyes widen as he saw the blade coming straight at his head. Rolling over he dodged the attack as the sword imbedded itself slightly in the ground.

"You just tried to kill me! You honestly intended to not only scar my face, but actually kill me! You play dirty, little girl! No more games! I'll kill you for trying to scar my face!" Zoisite yelled.

"Vain much? I thought men were proud of scars? Are you sure you're not a woman?" Sailor Boreus mocked him once again. "I'm not above playing dirty if it's to protect those I care about! I won't let myself lose to those who fight without honor, without courage, and those who fight for an unworthy cause!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back outside with the other Sailor Guardians, the dome was only getting smaller and smaller.

"Oh, we're all trapped in here!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Not if I can help it. Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter attacked the approaching walls. Only for it to be absorbed by the darkness.

The girls gasped at this as Sailor Jupiter was disappointed and discouraged. "It's no use. That thing keeps on absorbing our attacks."

"Oh! Where's Sailor Gaea and her team when you need her?! She said she would be coming right after us!" whined Sailor Moon.

The storm began to move on, without a single drop of rain being dropped. Moving on to other places to give the land rain. No tears from the heavens were shed for the Sailor Guardians as they tried in vain to get away from the edges of the dome.

Sounds of their worry and fear ringing in Kunzite's ears and he enjoyed the show before him. Going slowly to fully enjoy it while Zoisite dealt with Tuxedo Mask.

He chucked at their reactions as he spoke. "You're finished. My barrier is impenetrable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the warehouse, the others were still trying to find Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Gaea had to give Tuxedo Mask one thing, he was good at hide and seek. Coming to an intersection, Sailor Gaea saw a hint of red.

"Sister!" A voice echoed.

Sailor Gaea paused for but a moment before she shook it off. It had been a while since she had gotten a vision of any sort. Whether it be a full blown vision or something a simple as someone's voice. But...Who would call out sister? Was it to her? Someone else she knew that had a sibling? Nephrite told her he got visions of his past. His master, the prince, and his sister. The last vision she had was the future. She was sure of that? What were these visions? The future? A past?

She was an only child. She doesn't have siblings. She didn't really believe in having past lives either. Just what was going on...?

Moving on, Sailor Gaea headed towards the area she saw the flash of red. What she found was exactly what she was looking for. Tuxedo Mask leaned on his left shoulder as he slightly panted. He nearly jumped when he saw her.

"Calm down...It's just me. I'm here to help." Sailor Gaea whispered as she approached him.

"You're just after my Rainbow Crystals, aren't you!?" Tuxedo Mask accused.

Sailor Gaea glared at him. "I'd slap you right now if I didn't think it would knock off that flimsy mask of yours. I'm not after your crystals. I just want to make sure the enemy doesn't get them and you're okay. Honestly, you should have left them at home or wherever safe so the enemy couldn't just kill you and steal them from your corpse. Now, let me see your shoulder. For all we know, you could be slowly dying of poison."

Without giving him time to refuse, Sailor Gaea came over and looked at his shoulder. Gently removing the cloth that was torn and stuck to the wound, Sailor Gaea could see it was deep. She didn't know much about wounds, so she hoped Zoisite hadn't hit anything vital. There was blood which was to be expected, but there was also green liquid in the wound too. Most likely from the dissolved crystal stake.

"I'm not going to even pretend to know anything about shoulder wounds or poisons. From what I'm seeing, you might have poison judging from all this green stuff in the wound, but like I said, I don't really know. However, I know something I can do to help. I'm going to try it and hopefully it will help. Just relax a little." Sailor Gaea said as she readied her glove.

Tuxedo Mask looked at her wary as he still slightly panted before conceding to her wishes and let her do as she pleased. Sailor Gaea decided she would only say part of the phrase since last time left her nearly drained. It might not heal the entire injury, but at least it would help at least a little.

"Gaea Rejuvenating Caress." She whispered as her glove touched the wound and slowly began to glow.

Tuxedo Mask could feel the warm and gently energy flowing through his veins as it rid his body of the poison. Soon the energy left and Sailor Gaea removed her hand from the wound. The poison removed and the stab wound was better than it had been before she first got a hold of it, but it wasn't fully healed.

"I'm afraid I can't heal all of it right now. That technique drains a lot out of me and it would be unwise to do so given out current situation with Zoisite here. Sailor Boreus can only keep him busy for so long." Sailor Gaea explained.

"...Thank you for helping me." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Don't mention it. After all, you've saved Sailor Moon multiple times in the past. This is the least I can do."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. Zoisite is looking somewhere to find you." Came Zoisite's sing song voice from further in the warehouse.

Both stiffen out the sound as the fear of being found struck them and broke the moment of understanding between them. At the sound, Sailor Gaea began to worry about Sailor Boreus.

"We need to get you out of here. It's you they're after. That and the Crystals. Let's go." Sailor Gaea said as she began to lead the way.

Unfortunately, Tuxedo Mask didn't completely trust her, and ran the other way.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Gaea whisper shouted when she noticed he didn't follow. Turning on her heel, she ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beforehand, Zoisite had gotten fed up with his opponents' attacks at both his physical form, his attacks in general, and to his ego. Pushing her away, he had wasted enough time playing around. He needed to get the Rainbow Crystals. Running into the maze himself, he began slashing the boxes, crates, and bags of goods. Hoping the shifting would either chase his well dressed opponent out, or at least he'd be buried under it and make it easier to kill him.

Once the maze began to shift behind him, Zoisite jumped above and watched as the chaos ensued. In the maze, Tuxedo Mask and the other Sailors scrambled to get out. Tuxedo Mask nearly got hit by a falling bag of coffee. Seeing his intended target rush out, Zoisite smirked.

"Found you!" Zoisite whispered as he readied his sword and jumped to intercept Tuxedo Mask. "Die!"

Tuxedo Mask quickly drew his cane and he blocked the attack. The forward momentum forcing him nearly on his back as he used his right arm to keep himself off the round and his left to hold the cane. Straining groans emitted from his lips as he struggled with the pain still in his injured shoulder, the exertion not helping and keeping Zoisite at bay.

"Zoi!" Zoisite yelled as his petals blinded Tuxedo Mask and knocked off his mask.

With the mask gone, the man underneath glared back at Zoisite.

Sailor Gaea came out of the maze to see this and thought, 'Mamoru?!' She was shocked to say the least. She personally didn't know him that well, but it still came as a shock. Later, when the situation wasn't as life threatening, she would think about how funny it was that Usagi's crush was also on the guy she hated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Beryl watched as the fight went on from her crystal orb atop her scepter. A shocked gasp leaving her lips as she recognized the man in her orb. "It can't be!" Blinking as she tried to clear anything that would be causing what surly had to be an illusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, what a handsome face you've been hiding! But it still won't save your life!" Zoisite said as he exerted more force on to his opponent.

The strained groans escaping despite, Mamoru's best efforts.

Zoisite's sword began to glow, as his evil chucking echoed in the warehouse. "Prepare to die!"

Hopping over crates, Sailor Boreus raised her sword to attack her opponent that left so suddenly. "Rapier of the North Wind and filled with the Spirit of Winter. I call upon you, Mother Earth. Hear the cry of your humble servant and guide my rapier so that they may meet the great death keeper! Winter's Tundra!"

Large bolts of ice formed around her as they took the form of the rapier and with a single thrust of her own, it set all the ice blots racing towards Zoisite.

"Crescent Beam!" Another attack shot out. Sailor Gaea smiled at Sailor Venus's attack.

The beam hit Zoisite's hand as the rest nearly shredded him and his clothes. "That hurt!" He yelled as he held the injured hand. "Who?!" He asked as he saw Sailor Boreus and in an open window another Sailor he wasn't familiar with appeared as a silhouette.

While he was distracted Sailor Gaea rushed out and helped Mamoru to his feet and got him out. Picking up Mamoru's mask on the way out. The others, all seeing this, quickly left the building and regrouped.

Gasping and covering his eyes to try and get a better look, Zoisite yelled, "Who are you?!" Looking back at Mamoru, Zoisite saw he was gone. "Dammit!" Looking back he checked to see if the one who interfered was still there. "Huh?!"

"I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for making a fool out of me! I'll tear you into pieces, you hear me?!" Zoisite yelled at them.

Outside, Sailor Zehpyrus whispered to the others, "What a baby!"

"Drama Queen!" Sailor Notus joked as the others laughed.

"Enough of that girls! We have to go save the others!" Sailor Gaea reminded them as the nodded and ran towards where they saw the others.

"What happened to the others?" Mamoru asked.

"The enemy lured them into a trap like they did you. The last member of the Four Kings of Heaven, Kunzite, is keeping them busy while Zoisite was dealing with you. Now we need to go save them." Sailor Eurus explained.

He nodded as the rest of them raced on hoping and praying they would make it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up ahead, Kunzite was using his evil laugh as he watched his prey squirm. Night had already settled.

"We're running out of air!" Sailor Mercury alerted her team.

"Can't breathe!" Sailor Moon said.

"How do you like the taste of my darkness?" Kunzite asked them. Mocking them as he knew the more they talked, the less air they would have.

"Kunzite, we may have a problem. I had Tuxedo Mask, but he got away, and there's another enemy, as well. The rest of the Sailor Guardians appeared and interfered as well." Zoisite informed his mentor.

"You had one job to do! And you let Tuxedo Mask get away?!" Kunzite questioned, frustrated.

"I'm sorry I let you down, but I'm not done! Besides, our plan was a little flawed from the beginning. We had planned for all the Sailor Guardians to be held here. We forgot about the others." Zoisite pointed out with earned him a glare from Kunzite. Raising his hands, Zoisite back off a bit before yelling out into the wharf. "Listen to me, Tuxedo Mask! I know you're here somewhere hiding! Come on out!"

"What?! Tuxedo Mask is here?!" Sailor Moon asked.

They were right as he and the others hid behind some buildings as they watched what was going on. Sailor Gaea handing him his mask as he put it back on. Clutching his shoulder.

"Your darling Guardians are almost gone! Wanna save them?! Just give yourself up! And hand over the Rainbow Crystals, or else!" Zoisite threatened. "Same goes for the other Sailor Guardians! I know you're helping Tuxedo Mask! Hand him over and his Rainbow Crystals or we will kill your friends!"

"No! Don't do it! You've got to stay away! Don't give up the Crystals!" Sailor Moon begged as she was forced to her knees along with the others.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried.

The others didn't know what to do. They couldn't and wouldn't hand over the crystals or Tuxedo Mask, but what could they do? They didn't know if attacking the barrier would break it or would just be absorbed. The girls were surprised when Tuxedo Mask moved from their hiding spot and yelled, "Wait!"

Slightly unsteadily stepping out into the open, much to the surprise of Zoisite though this was what he had wanted.

As Tuxedo Mask stood before them, Kunzite and Zoisite smirked.

"Well, well, well! Look who's decided to join us! You see Kunzite, I knew we would defeat these losers in the end!" Zoisite said pleased with himself.

In the dome, the girls struggled against the pain and the lack of air. "Struggling only makes the pain worse. You should just give up." Zoisite told them.

"Don't listen to him! No matter how hopeless things may seem, you must never give up!" Sailor Venus yelled, encouraging her soon to be teammates.

"I've heard enough of that trash coming out of your mouth, Zoisite!" Sailor Gaea yelled from the shadows.

"Her again! Come out, you!" Zoisite yelled as he searched the place for the mysterious Sailor Guardian and Sailor Gaea.

Through their pain, the girls let out relieved and surprised gasps. They recognized the sound of Sailor Gaea's voice, but who was this other one?

Luna gasped at this and said. "I know that voice!"

Up on one of the roof's of the warehouses, Sailor Venus had climbed up and stood with the stars and the moon behind her. Creating quite the entrancing image. She wore the red mask over her eyes.

"A Sailor Guardian?!" Kunzite asked.

Jumping down from the roof, Sailor Venus began to introduce herself. "I am the fifth and final Pretty Guardian who fights for justice!" Taking off her mask for dramatic effect, she continued. "I am Sailor Venus!"

Without wasting a moment, Sailor Venus attacked. "Crescent Beam!"

"Winter's Tundra!" Sailor Boreus yelled as she too attacked.

Kunzite's painful howls echoed as he clutched his now injured hands from the two attacks.

"Kunzite, no!" Zoisite said, concerned for him mentor.

With Kunzite's concentration broken, the dome shattered like glass. Allowing them fresh air.

"The barrier's broken! I can breathe again!" Sailor Mars cheered.

"Sorry we're late! We had to figure things out and help Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Gaea said as she and her team came out into the open. Each one in a different spot, surrounding the place.

Sailor Moon stood up and gasped "Wait a minute. You're Sailor V, aren't you?!"

Noticing this, the other girls looked and gasped.

Above where Luna was standing, Artemis appeared above on a pile of pipes and answered Sailor Moon's question. "That is correct! She's Sailor V! Known as the Guardian of Justice! But her true identity is the Pretty Guardian, Sailor Venus!"

Jumping down, Artemis greeted his fellow cat. "Good to see ya, Luna."

"Artemis!" Luna cheered.

Backing away, Zoisite and Kunzite could tell they were outnumbered and with Kunzite's hands injured, it wasn't looking good for them.

"Stay back! Just watch, I'll make these pests pay for hurting you, Kunzite!" Zoisite yelled as he took a protective stance before his mentor.

Before anyone could do anything, a voice bellowed out in to the air. "Zoisite! Kunzite! Cease operations immediately!" It ordered.

Jadeite stiffened at the voice and crouched down further into his hiding spot. Trying to make himself smaller and less noticeable.

Turning slightly to look behind them, Zoisite was surprised as he gasped at the interruption.

"Queen Beryl?!" Kunzite questioned.

Behind them, a faint image of Queen Beryl appeared. Sailor Gaea glared at the woman. She was the one responsible for the destruction of Jadeite's and Nephrite's home. All because of her jealousy.

"Retreat. There has been a change in our plans." Queen Beryl continued to order. Ignoring the rest of them.

"But, my Queen!" Zoisite tried to argue.

"Silence! You'll do as I say!" Queen Beryl ordered angerly.

"As you wish." Kunzite conceded to his queen.

"But we almost had them." Zoisite whined.

"So, you win for now Guardians, but we shall return!" Kunzite threatened them as he disappeared in small flashes of light and Zoisite in petals.

Sailor Moon gasped as they left.

Seeing the fight was over and there was no reason to stay further, Tuxedo Mask smiled that the others were okay and quickly left the wharf. Sailor Gaea watched him go. She hoped Mamoru would get his shoulder checked.

"Tuxedo Mask! Where are you?!" Sailor Moon yelled looking for any sign of him. "He's gone already."

"Oh well, at least we survived a fight again." Sailor Jupiter said looking at the bright side.

"While that's true Jupiter, that was way too close for comfort." Sailor Gaea said as she crossed her arms. "Have you all forgotten what Tuxedo Mask has in his possession? He's the only one with Rainbow Crystals that isn't part of the Dark Kingdom. This was all trap to kill us, lure out and kill Tuxedo Mask and get the last two crystals. We need to be far more careful in the future." Sailor Gaea warned.

"Tuxedo Mask was also injured. If they had captured all of us, we could have died. Tuxedo Mask is only human. Besides his hat that never seems to fall off, throwing roses, and an extendable cane, he doesn't have powers like we do and he's all alone. He doesn't have back up. He helps us out but, in his current condition he might not be able to next time. And the enemy will be wary of us and try to capture us all together or pick us off one by one with no hope of back up." Sailor Eurus pointed out.

Her fellow teammates nodded with this while, Sailor Moon's team looked a little discouraged.

"Tuxedo Mask was injured?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"He was. I was able to use my powers to heal him a little, but it will take time for him to fully heal." Sailor Gaea answered. "For now, I think introductions are in order." She said pointing at Sailor Venus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moving away from the former battlefield, the girls headed to the water with the glow of the light house illuminating the dark and the lights of Tokyo in the distance. The four of the Sailor Guardians stood in a line while Sailor Venus stood in front of them. Off to the left, Sailor Gaea's team watched them.

Soon, Luna, Artemis, and Jadeite came over.

"The team is complete. The five Guardians and both cats are finally here together." Artemis spoke with pride.

"My team was completed before yours was." Jadeite said in a sing-song tone.

Causing the white cat to glare at him, while Jadeite looked at him smug. The girls just giggled at them.

"Yeah, and we welcome you, Sailor Venus." Sailor Jupiter greeted her.

Sailor Venus just giggled.

Sailor Moon looked at her new teammate and in realization, gasped at the girl "Wait a minute! Could you be the Moon Princess?!" She questioned.

Sailor Venus looked at her and just smiled in the moonlight.


	21. The Shining Silver Crystal

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

"Sailor V, I mean Sailor Venus..." Sailor Jupiter slipped up, but quickly corrected herself.

"Wait a minute, could you be the Moon Princess?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm not. But like all of you, I'm a Guardian dedicated to protecting the princess." Sailor Venus assured them.

"That's different from us." Sailor Gaea said as they all turned to look at Sailor Gaea's team. "We're the same in the fact we're all Sailor Guardians, however, my team has a slightly different mission. We're dedicated to protecting the Princess of Earth."

The others nodded as Sailor Moon when into fangirl mode. Her cheaks coated with a blush as she thought, 'I don't believe it! My hero, Sailor V, is right here in front of me!'

"It's really nice to meet you, all of you." Sailor Venus said as she offered her hand for the members of her team to shake.

"Nice to meet you!" Sailor Mercury greeted as she took the offered hand.

"Hi here!" Sailor Mars said as she placed her on top of theirs.

"Glad you're here." Sailor Jupiter following the other members example.

"This is great!" Sailor Moon cheered as she put her hand in last.

"Hey! Let us in too!" Sailor Notus yelled at them as they came over and began placing their hands in the pile. It was a little crowded, but they managed.

"Let this be proof to all those present, while our missions maybe be different, we will defeat the Dark Kingdom once and for all, together." Sailor Gaea announced.

Everyone agreed to that before the moment was broken by Artemis and they all let go of each others hands.

"While it is nice that all of you finally met, I need you to realize we're in the middle of an important investigation here. We'll share the details with you tomorrow night when we meet at the Hikawa Shrine. See you later, Luna." Artemis remined them.

"Right Artemis, see you then!" Luna said her farewell.

"Bye everyone! Later!" Sailor Venus said as she jumped off with her cat into the night.

"Well, there she goes." Sailor Mercury said.

"She sure doesn't waste any time." Sailor Mars said.

"Yeah, and she's so cool!" Sailor Moon fangirled.

Sailor Gaea sighed. They hadn't really meet Minako yet and while she seemed cool now, she was different than how she portraited herself in front of them. Sailor Gaea also wondered if she should tell them she knew who Tuxedo Mask really was, but decided against it. It wasn't her place to tell. She just hoped Mamoru would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the depths of the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite and Zoisite stood before their queen. However, unlike all the other times, when they stood in the throne room. This time, they stood outside the chamber leading to the sleeping Queen Metalia. A black fog seeping out of the chamber and covering the floor of the entrance.

"Queen Beryl... " Kunzite began tentatively, hoping to avoid angering her or offending. "Why did you order us to retreat from battle?"

"We were so close to getting the Rainbow Crystals and finishing off Tuxedo Mask!" Zoisite bemoaned, irritated.

"Orders have been given from the Great Ruler." Queen Beryl informed them.

"And what are those orders?" Kunzite asked.

"You are not to kill Tuxedo Mask. Instead, you will bring him to me alive." Queen Beryl ordered.

"But why do that?!" Zoisite questioned, shocked he would have to go through the trouble of bringing a weak human that always got in his way to the great Dark Kingdom.

"I don't need to explain myself to you!" Queen Beryl simply answered. A threat hidden slightly in her calm words to not question her or their true queen.

Zoisite stood silent, but disgruntled with the situation.

After a moment of silence, Kunzite gave the only answer he could. "Understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Tokyo, Mamoru Chiba had returned home safely. Though his injury reminded him of what he had been out doing. His apartment was clean and spacious. He hadn't turned on the lights yet. It had taken him so long to get home, he figured in would be sunrise soon. Leaning against the door, he fumed at himself of his stupidity and incompetence. Panting and slightly sweating from over exerting himself.

With his right hand, Mamoru punched the door he leaned against as his left braced his shoulder. "Damn it!" He growled as he gritted his teeth at the unneeded pain he inflicted on himself. "Why couldn't I protect her?! I failed her!" He chastised himself.

His thoughts going back to Sailor Moon and her companions when they were under the dome. The pain being inflicted on them. Stepping out into the open and revealing his location, what good was that going to do back then?! He wondered to himself. If it wasn't for the other Sailor Guardians and mostly Sailor Gaea, he would have been in worse shape than he was now. Possibly even dead. If it wasn't for the others, they all would have died and the enemy would have taken the Rainbow Crystals. But the hardest part of it all, was thought of failing to protect Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon..." He muttered. Over time, he had grown fond of the clumsy Sailor Guardian and always came to her rescue. This time he failed her. Looking up, he removed himself from the door, leaving an unnoticed blood stain that he would have to deal with later.

Walking across the room, he went over to his couch and with a grunt sat down and groaned as he laid back.

The silence was broken by none other than Zoisite. "You have a very lovely place..." He said through the TV.

Causing Mamoru to sit up and see the intruder of his TV. "How did you find me?!" He questioned him.

"Actually, finding you was quite an easy task! Once I learned your true identity." Zoisite admitted with a chuckle. "Mamoru..."

Hiding his pain and smirking, Mamoru tried to remain calm and collected, though inside he knew he was already in hot water.

"So what do you want?" Mamoru asked getting down to business.

"Hm! Well, now that we know each other, I think the timing's right for us to get things settled once and for all." Zoisite suggested as he played with a bit of his hair.

"Go on, I'm listening." Mamoru said as he let go of his shoulder and leaning a little put his hands together.

"Good. We both want possession of those Rainbow Crystals, so I suggest a battle between us with the winner taking all. How's that sound?" Zoisite asked still playing with his hair.

"Hmph! Sounds fair, I accept your challenge, Zoisite." Mamoru answered confidently.

The sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Nice. That's a good boy. Now as for where, how about that wonderful structure in the bay area, the Starlight Tower?" Zoisite suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work." Mamoru said.

"Very well, the Starlight Tower it is. I'll see you there today at 5 o'clock, until then Mamoru." Zoisite said, cutting off the message. Leaving Mamoru alone once again his apartment.

Mamoru held a serious look on his face as he grimaced in pain and looked out his window. He knew this wouldn't end well, but he had little choice. If he didn't, they could easily come to his house and just steal his crystals. A part of him wondered why they didn't just do that. As he looked out, his eyes were attracted to the tall structure in the distance. The Starlight Tower, ominous from it's position in the bay area. The place he would either win it all or lose it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the park, Ayame was walking around trying to calm herself and not to fret over Tuxedo Mask and everything else going wrong lately. With the crystals, trying to find the two princesses and the prince. And the matter of Zoisite and Kunzite.

"Ayame? Are you okay?" Jadeite asked as he walked beside her.

"In all honestly, Jadeite? No. Absolutely not. There's so many things going wrong right now. Part of the problem is Kunzite and Zoisite. I know what you said before, about what Zoisite was really like and how you want to save them but... It's like they don't want to be saved from the Dark Kingdom and that they like all the bad they're doing. I don't know much about Kunzite, but Zoisite doesn't seem to even regret any of the evil he's done before. He's rotten to the core! Maybe it'd selfish of me, even hypocritical considering I was able to get past all the things Nephrite had done and yourself, but a part of me can't help but think that Zoisite doesn't deserve a second chance. He might not even want to be saved and that he liked being this way, now.

The other sides of me feel that deep down, I pity what Zoisite has become. A part mourns for the version of Zoisite how he once was even though I have never seen that side of him. I try to keep in mind this is not really Zoisite. I try to keep in mind he was brainwashed and force to join the Dark Kingdom.

"I decided if I ever got the chance, I would try to save Zoisite. There was no guarantee, but I would at least try. But I can't help but feel conflicted about all of it and I don't know what to do!" Ayame released. It felt good to get it off her chest.

Jadeite gave her a sad smile and sighed. "Well, Ayame. If you had meet me before I became a cat, you would of felt the same about me. I remember everything I've done now and I regret all of it. I remember what I used to think about women. I'm not proud of it. If I know the others I like I think I do, they'll regret it too and repent as much as they can. I can see Zoisite groveling for your forgiveness." Jadeite said with a chuckle, just imagining it all.

"What did you used to think about women?" Ayame couldn't help but ask, curious.

"Um, heh-heh, well. Where do I start?" Jadeite said sheepishly as he looked anywhere but at Ayame.

Gulping, Jadeite resigned himself to the torcher that was telling Ayame all the negative thoughts he had while twisted, corrupted and brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom.

"One time, ugh. I told the others, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars during our last confrontation, and I quote, 'Your last hope, Tuxedo Mask, is now dead! Go on and cry! Do you need a man to do everything for you?! Women are such shallow, useless creatures!'" Jadeite said as he acted it out a little, adding emphasize to certain parts.

"Wow. You were really sexist, weren't you?" Ayame asked surprised.

He cringed at the end of his little squeal and at what Ayame said before nodding and continuing. "Yes, sadly. I would think and say stuff like that. Back then, I was nothing but an old-fashioned idiot, speaking nonsense. I degraded not just humans in general, but women in particular. Most of my plans involved women now that I think about it. I had a monster attack Mikan Shiratori and pose as her to target a mass of people."

"You mean you were behind that Cinderella Caravan?" Ayame asked having heard about it from the others ages ago.

"Yes, and the people disappearing at Dreamland and the cruise ship fiasco. I also worked at the Hikawa Shrine and sold charms to girls that basically possessed them so they would get on the bus and fall asleep so it was easy to capture them." Jadeite informed her.

Ayame thought about this for a moment and thought about how Nephrite or Masato at the time asked her about the cruise and was relived she wasn't a part of any of it. Now she knew why.

"What do you really think of women, then?" Ayame asked.

"I'll have you know that I have only the highest respect for women really. I honestly don't know why the brainwashing made me think otherwise. You are the others are proof woman can be strong. You girls are only at a thirteen-fourteen age range and you're taking on a secret organization bent on world conquest and the possible either enslavement or extinction of humanity. Back in the Silver Millennium, my knight title was Jadeite: knight of patience and harmony." He said with pride.

"That's amazing Jadeite." Ayame said as she picked him up and hugged him. Causing Jadeite to squirm a bit before relenting. "Thanks for listening to me and helping me think these things through."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it. Nephrite already hates how much time I spend with you compared to him. We practically live together and I sleep in the same room with you and we're closer in physical age." Jadeite said.

"Oh? So Nephrite's jealous?" Ayame giggled at the thought. "Don't worry. I won't tell him." She said as she put him down. Looking at the time, she sighed.

After Sailor Venus left, the girls all agreed to meet at the shrine to talk things over between the two groups and share information. Possibly talk about how to find their own perspective royalty. Plus the fact about how to get back the Rainbow Crystals, though Ayame doubted they would be able to do so. They couldn't track them down anywhere in Tokyo with Ami's search engine.

"Do you want to go ahead and head over to the shrine? I know we're suppose to meet tonight, but since we're just walking around, I figured we could head over already." Ayame suggested.

"I don't see why not. I'll go on ahead and while I'm on the way, I'll stop by and make sure Nephrite knows what's going on." Jadeite offered.

"Thanks, Jadeite." Ayame said.

With a nod the two parted ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the street, Ayame was consumed in her worrisome thoughts. She feared that her vision, the last one she saw with Nephrite, would come true.

Looking up she noticed, Usagi running ahead of her. 'Shouldn't she have already been at the shrine?' Further up ahead, she saw Mamoru. Watching him walk, Ayame could tell his injury was getting to him. She hoped the idiotic guy had at least gone to a hospital or was on his way to one. Ayame groaned as she watched Usagi sneak up behind him and yelled you, "Hey there! How ya doin' guy?!" as she slapped her hand on his back. Making even Ayame wince. That could not be good for his injury.

She watched as he grunted and staggered forward a bit.

Usagi saw this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh hey, Bun-head. You're sure cheerful today..." Mamoru said, masking his pain and trying to act normal.

His words only served to peeve Usagi as she retorted, "Well excuse me then! It just so happens that I'm a cheerful person all the time!" As she pulled down her lower eye lid and stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

Mamoru chuckled at her antics and told her, "I hope you'll always be that way. Take care, okay?"

"Huh?" Usagi said, cut off guard with his less antagonistic behavior than usual to her. Her tongue still sticking out at him.

Smiling at Usagi and without another word, Mamoru continued on his travels.

"Whoa. What's with him? He isn't acting like himself." Usagi said bemused. Looking down at her hand, she gasp. "Blood? How'd that get there?!"

"Wait a sec... Could he be hurt in some way?" Usagi asked as she watched him walk down the street.

Ayame, having watched this from afar came over behind her friend, placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder, and in a dark voice questioned, "Usagi? You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you? After all, my dear friend would never ever be trying to give Mamoru a hard time, would you?"

"GAH!" Usagi jumped and whirled around to face her friend. "Ayame! I was not! I think something's wrong with him. I think he's hurt. Look." Usagi said as she held up her hand for Ayame to see the traces of blood.

Ayame looked at it and scowled at the boy in the distance. He hadn't gone to the hospital. "Come on!" She said as she grabbed Usagi's hand despite the blonde's sound of complaint. "That idiot is up to something and what he needs right now is medical attention. We're going after him and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt even worse!"

"What about the others?" Usagi asked.

"This is more important! The meeting isn't until nighttime anyway. We have all day to kill. Now stop struggling and help me follow Mamoru! That guy better be heading to the hospital or I will make sure he does!"

Following Mamoru, the two girls watched as Ayame noticed the direction he was going in, and it sure wasn't a hospital. They had been following him for hours and it was nearly sunset. If blood was seeping through his clothes earlier, then it made Ayame sick just thinking about how much blood he might have loss by now. Even if he didn't go before, she at least hoped he managed to bandage it a little.

She noticed, as they walked they were heading towards the bay area, and more specifically the Starlight Tower that was constructed not too long ago. She could hear ship's whistles toot in the distance. In front of them, Mamoru had stopped and watched as a truck when by. Using the opportunity, the girls got closer to him as Usagi reached our her hand to gently get his attention. As soon as he felt it, he whipped around startling all three of them.

"Ahhh!" Usagi yelled.

Mamoru stopped the moment he recognized them and saw they weren't a threat. But that didn't mean he wasn't confused. "Bun-head?! Ayame?!" He questioned.

"What was that about?!" Usagi demanded to know.

"You startled me. What are you up to?" Mamoru asked.

"I dunno, I just got really worried about you, so I decide to follow you." Usagi answered.

"Worried about me?" Mamoru asked, probably wondering why.

"We know that you're hurt! You need to go see a doctor before it gets even worse!" Usagi told him.

"Blood is seeping through your shirt and your jacket! You've been walking around all day. You'll only put more unneeded stress on it and yourself. I hope you've at least tried to bandage it, even if you haven't seen a professional about it! It could get infected and who knows what could happen to your arm! You're lucky you haven't collapsed due to blood loss!" Ayame yelled at him.

"Hmph. Look that's none of your business." Mamoru told them.

This only infuriated Ayame. "It is our business now. We're involved!"

"Well, maybe not, but..." Usagi trailed off.

"So just bug off!" Mamoru yelled.

Silencing Ayame and Usagi as he walked away.

"Stop trying to push us away when you need help!" Ayame yelled at him.

"Well you didn't have to be so rude about it! Hey, wait! We need to have a talk!" Usagi yelled at him, but he just ignored them. With an annoyed sigh, the two girls continued to follow him.

As they walked, Ayame couldn't help but wonder, 'Tuxedo Mask. Just what are you up to?'

Leaving the more industrial area, they walked towards a park area that was part of the grounds of the Starlight Tower. Ayame wondered why he was going here of all places. She didn't really know the company who owned it or whoever owned it did. She was getting a bad feeling about this the closer and closer they got to it.

Inside the tower, Zoisite knew Mamoru had arrived. "It's show time."

The area around them glowed red as it startled Mamoru with a grunt. "Zoisite!" He said, knowing only one person capable of all this.

"Shoot!" Ayame yelled as she knew they walked into something disastrous.

"Oh no, what's happening?!" Usagi yelled, clueless.

"Huh?" Mamoru said turning around to see the girls.

"It's all red!" Usagi yelled as she looked around them.

Ayame braced herself of anything.

"You idiots! Why did you follow me?!" Mamoru yelled at them as he came closer.

"I'm sorry!" Usagi yelled.

"We came here because you're a fool that doesn't watch his back and makes it easy to be followed! You didn't even check to see if we had stopped. We followed because we care! You can't do everything on your own! You're walking right into a trap!" Ayame defended herself and scolded him.

The red glow thicken around them, creating a red orb barrier around them and lifted them off the ground. In the blink of an eye, they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the Hikawa Shrine, both groups were getting restless at the lack of their leaders appearance. Jing, Nanami, Hiroko, Taura, and Jadeite were all together and worried. Minako or Sailor Venus and Artemis had yet to arrive, while Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Luna worried about Usagi.

"Usagi always shows up late, but this is way too late." Rei said concerned.

"Be as it may for Usagi, it's not like Ayame to be late for anything." Hiroko said.

"Any idea where she could be, Jadeite? You were the last to see her." Taura asked.

"No. When we parted ways, she said she was coming here. She should have gotten here before me. All things considered, she should have been early." Jadeite answered.

"Well, the meeting isn't suppose to take place until dark, maybe that's why she's not here yet?" Jing asked.

"That still doesn't explain why she's not answering any of our calls. Her parents haven't seen her since this morning. Nephrite doesn't know where she is either." Nanami pointed out.

"Hmm." The team hummed as they thought it over.

"I called Usagi, but she's not at home." Ami stated.

"She wasn't at school, either." Makoto pointed out.

"Something's wrong. She's not answering her communicator, either." Luna added.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Rei said ominously.

"Me either, let's split up and find her." Ami suggested.

"They're at the Starlight Tower." Minako's voice answered the question everyone had been asking.

"Huh?!" The girls turned to look. Ayame's team smiling as they saw the blonde haired girl arrive. Already knowing who she was.

She seemed to have a thing for dramatic entrances as the wind swept through her hair. Artemis was standing right beside her.

"Who are you?" Rei asked as her group seemed to get a little defensive.

"Who are we? Have you already forgotten us?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis! Then you must be... Sailor Venus?" Ami connected the dots.

"Yes, my real name is Minako Aino." Minako introduced herself.

"Hi Minako!" The Ayame's group greeted.

"Wait! You know her already?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, Ayame saw her yesterday and followed her. She found out who she was, and then we came over to help. So we already met." Hiroko answered.

"Based on what we've been able to figure, the enemy's involved in some activity at the Starlight Tower." Artemis continued, addressing the purpose of the meeting and why Ayame and Usagi could be there.

"The fact that we can't reach Usagi and Ayame's communicators proves it. They must of somehow figured out the enemy's plan and gone after them alone, at Starlight Tower." Minako explained as Rei shook her head, Ami sweat dropped, and Makoto looked shocked Minako would think so highly of Usagi.

Ayame's team just grew worried. While it did seem like a stretch for Usagi to have found out about the enemy at the Starlight Tower, it wasn't that much of one for Ayame. However, it wasn't like her to go into something dangerous without telling them or asking for back up. Something was wrong.

"If Usagi were as good as you say, my job sure would be much easier." Luna muttered.

Turning around Minako said, "C'mon. We've got to help them by getting to the Starlight Tower!"

"Right." Ami answered as the rest of them nodded.

"If our leader is in trouble, you can count on us. We're all Sailor Guardians fighting for the same cause. All for one and one for all!" Taura yelled as she raced down the stairs. The others hurrying to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Starlight Tower, Zoisite stood in front of huge windows from the floor to the ceiling. Before him, the glowing orb transporting Mamoru, Usagi, and Ayame appeared. Usagi was laying down, out cold for the moment. Ayame was still awake along with Mamoru as he kneeled on the floor.

Ayame's eyes widen as she noticed where they were and saw Zoisite. Zoisite saw her and glared. Inside, Ayame was cursing Mamoru's stupidity, he was going to get himself killed. Fighting Zoisite alone and with his injury, he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Welcome..." Zoisite greeted as he tossed his crystals into the air and caught them again. Walking closer to them. Mamoru glared at him furious. Zoisite stopped two squares away from them and placed the crystals down. "I'll place the Rainbow Crystals that I have right here. Now let's see yours." He said as he backed away.

"Before I do that, you need to let these girls go." Mamoru tried to negotiate.

"Only if you put your crystals with mine, first." Zoisite answered.

Ayame could see this was a bad idea. "You can't trust him. He never keeps his word." She whispered to him.

"What do you know? This is my business alone. Don't butt in!" Mamoru whispered back. Turning his attention to Zoisite again. "Fine!"

'Fool!' Ayame thought as she watched Mamoru step forward and placed the last two crystals with the other. The set finally complete. Dread filled Ayame. She feared this would happen. They were in enemy territory with no escape routes insight. Ayame just hoped she could steal them back somehow or that the girls knew something was wrong and were coming to find her and Usagi.

Beside her, Usagi was stirring. As Mamoru backed off, Zoisite began hysterically laughing. The dread growing tenfold in the pit of her stomach.

"What's so funny?!" Mamoru demanded to know.

"You are, I'm laughing at how foolish you actually are!" Zoisite yelled as Kunzite appeared right beside the crystals.

"Kunzite!" Mamoru yelled.

Kunzite frowned as he opened his palm and the crystals floated up towards it, as they floated just above his palm, the crystals disappeared. "Now all the Rainbow Crystals are ours!"

"You-You lied to me!" Mamoru said shocked and upset.

"I told you he never keeps his word!" Ayame snapped at him.

"Ah-ah, better stay where you are Mamoru, or your cute friends will be turned to ashes." Zoisite warned. Looking at Ayame specifically as he said ashes.

"Zoisite, you handle the rest." Kunzite told his protégé.

"Sure..." Zoisite agreed.

Enraged, Mamoru threw one of his roses at Kunzite and Zoisite. Kunzite saw it coming and since his part was done, he vanished. Leaving the rose to go straight for Zoisite and scratch his cheek.

Usagi was finally waking up and groggily asked. "Uh, Zoisite?! Why's Mamoru fighting Zoisite?"

Ayame was sweating at the intense situation going on as she remembered what Nephrite had told her. Smirking with confidence and praying she was right, Ayame did something that would probably come back to bite her later, she goaded the Four King of Heaven member.

"You look so confident and smug, Zoisite. You may have all the Rainbow Crystals, but you'll never form them into the Silver Crystal. I bet you don't even remember what it really looks like!" Ayame taunted.

Zoisite glowered at her before noticing the cut on his cheek and scowling. "Ugh! How dare you do this to my face, you worm. I'll get you yet!" He declared as he teleported elsewhere.

"Mamoru Chiba! If you want to get the Rainbow Crystals back, come to the top floor observation deck!" Zoisite's voice echoed thru the chamber they were in.

Getting up off the floor, Usagi wondered, 'The Rainbow Crystals? What would Mamoru want with the Rainbow Crystals?'

Ayame noticed to confusion on her friends face and though she hated revealing it, she thought Usagi should know. "Usagi, about Mamoru-" Before she could go further, a cold breeze blew as ice began to form on the floor, walls and ceiling.

"Ahh, allow me to give you an icy cold taste of fear." Zoisite's voice told them.

Seeing the huge icicles falling down to impale them, Mamoru tackled Usagi out of the way. "Watch out!" Ayame saw it coming and moved out of the way. As her two friends got up, Mamoru shouted, "Keep running!"

The ice shards were twice their size as they ran with the ice falling at their heels.

As they ran Usagi noticed Mamoru clutching his shoulder. 'His shoulder's hurt! Tuxedo Mask had his shoulder hurt yesterday too! No, it couldn't be!' she shook the thought away.

As they ran a humongous stalactite of ice fell down and slammed down into the floor and rupture it. Causing Usagi to gasp.

"I can't take anymore of this! It's making me crazy!" Usagi yelled, whining.

"We've gotta get to that elevator!" Mamoru yelled.

"You two have a bad history with elevators!" Ayame yelled. 'This guy was filled with brilliant ideas today, note the heavy sarcasm!' She thought as they ran, but she went along with it since they didn't have much choice and there wasn't any stairs from the look of things.

"Oh c'mon! Open! Open!" Usagi yelled, desperately pressing the button to go up.

'Don't go up! Go Down!' Ayame thought. 'We need to get out of here! Staying in the enemy territory will get us killed.' She thought, though a part of her knew Zoisite wouldn't let them get away that easily.

The elevator dinged and as the doors slid open, the three of them ran in as the ground behind them collapsed.

"Whew! We're safe now!" Usagi sighed in relief.

Ayame didn't say anything as she caught her breath. She knew it wouldn't be that easy. She just hoped Zoisite wouldn't pull a Nephrite and send the elevator to the top and send it crashing to the basement.

Mamoru seemed to agree with these thoughts as he spoke, "I wouldn't count on it."

"Huh?" Usagi questioned.

"Seriously, Usagi? Have you forgotten what happened with Sailor Moon and the love letter fiasco?" Ayame reminded her. Though from Mamoru's stiffening, she just reminded him too. "Elevators are dangerous places. Zoisite could kill us right now if he wanted. We're also going up, not down. That means we're only going deeper into enemy territory. Whatever happens, this won't be an elevator ride to forget." Ayame told them.

She hated to be a pessimist, but she was being realistic and had a better grasp of the situation than Usagi did. Looking at the walls, they transformed into more plant-like features.

"Ew, gross! What is all this?!" Usagi asked grossed out.

Behind them, the door disappeared and was covered in the foliage as the rest of the walls. The elevator jolted and soon, they began their accenting up into whatever Zoisite had in store for them. Out the window, the sun had set and night took it's rightful place in the sky, Ayame hoped the girls knew something was wrong by now and were looking for them.

Walking towards the window, Mamoru spoke. "It's no use, we're trapped in this thing..."

"Really? What was you're first clue sherlock!?" Ayame said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame's prayers were answered as the rest of the Sailor Guardians arrived outside the building of doom.

"So this is the Starlight Tower, huh?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Wow, that's one huge building." Sailor Jupiter commented.

"I don't care how big or impressive it is! If Ayame and Usagi are here, then we need to find them. If the enemy had this building created, then after we get them out, we smash this building. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Sailor Boreas said, punching her fist into her open palm.

Sailor Mercury ignored the commentary as she switched on her visor and began checking out the tower with a gasp. "Usagi, Ayame and Mamoru are all trapped in the elevator!" She informed both teams.

"What?!" Sailor Venus questioned.

"Mamoru Chiba?!" Jadeite asked.

"They're trapped up there?!" Sailor Mars asked, unhappy her boyfriend was trapped with Usagi and Ayame.

Sailor Mercury continued her search as she informed them about the rest of the building. "Not good! All the doors are sealed shut!"

"You mean there's no way to get inside?" Luna asked distressed.

"What now?" Artemis asked.

"Jupiter, my guardian planet! Bring forth a storm! Summon the clouds! And bring down your thunder! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter attacked the doors. Blasting them wide open. The members of her team were slightly 'shocked' at this while Jadeite and his group just grinned.

"That's one way to make an entrance. Since it's the enemies door, there's no need to be considerate of property damage!" Sailor Notus chuckled.

"We'll force our way in! C'mon!" Sailor Jupiter answered Artemis question

"Uh, right!" Her team answered as they got over their surprise and headed in. Jadeite and his group right on their tails.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However, this intrusion wasn't unnoticed. Floors above them, Kunzite and Zoisite watched them enter.

"Hmph! Pesky ants." Kunzite insulted them.

"We now possess all the Rainbow Crystals and we've got Mamoru as well. If we can destroy the Sailor Guardians while they're here..." Zoisite trailed off, chuckling. It was easy to assume what he had in mind. With all their enemies gathered together in their home turf, it would be easy to finish them off. And it would please their queen as well. There would be no one to stop them.

"Don't forget. Nephrite's little pet is here as well. You can take out your aggravation for that cut on your cheek with her. Among other things." Kunzite reminded him.

"Yes. I'll enjoy that, quite a bit." Zoisite said as he chuckled, until it grew into malicious laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the elevator, the three of them watched the outside world as they rose up. Mamoru and Usagi were closest to the window as Ayame sat down on the floor near the door. If there was going to be a fight at the top, she would preserve as much energy as she could. Instead of wasting it just standing around.

"This elevator sure is taking its time. Feels like we've been here for days." Usagi whined. "Say, I was wondering, why do you want those crystals?" Realizing it might have been a sensitive question she backpedaled. "Oh! Sorry! I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Ayame couldn't help but wonder that too. She remembered what he had said back at the MS mall that he was searching for something. Was what he was searching the Silver Crystal? But why? What was the connection between Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Gaea? He said he felt like he knew them, but how? She remembered Jadeite's words from back then, 'I have a feeling he will have a major part to play in the future.' What did it all mean? Though another thing she wondered was why Usagi didn't question how he got them to begin with, though thinking back, Usagi must have been asleep for that.

Mamoru was silent for a moment before, to their surprise, he answered, "It's got to do with my past."

"Huh?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru sighed before he went into further detail. "If I have all those Rainbow Crystals, they'll help me find the Legendary Silver Crystal. Then I can figure out my past once and for all."

'He even knows about the Silver Crystal?!' Usagi thought alarmed.

"When I was six, my parents and I were in a bad car accident, and I lost them. I've never been able to remember what happened. Since then, I've having the same dream over and over." Mamoru explained.

"What's the dream?" Ayame asked.

"When the dream starts, I'm surrounded in fog. There's this palace of some sort, and there's a girl there. In the beginning, I couldn't see her face, but as time went on I began to see her clearer and clearer. She wears this white flowing dress and has long hair. I get this feeling she's a princess. She begs me over and over to find the Legendary Silver Crystal." Mamoru explained.

Ayame's eyes widen at this. She remembered how he had been interested in finding out about the princess that time at the mall. Was the Moon Princess behind this? Did the princess have to power to contact people through dreams? If so, why would she contact a regular guy from age six to now to find the Silver Crystal for her? Why not Luna, Artemis, or the Sailor Guardians chosen to protect her? Was Mamoru a part of the Silver Millennium? But how could that happen? He wasn't sealed away like Jadeite. But none of this explained why he felt Sailor Moon or Sailor Gaea were familiar to him. They didn't exist back then and she was in Italy for the majority of her life. There was no way they could have met before. Just who did they remind him of?

"I want to have my memories back. And I know the Silver Crystal will help." Mamoru continued. Looking out the window he sighed and chuckled at himself. "I don't know why I told you all of that."

Turning away, Usagi blushed as she spoke. "You know what? Before, I used to think you were the worst person in the whole wide world."

"Hm?" Mamoru questioned.

"But not anymore... Now you're the second worst." Usagi teased with a smile.

Mamoru chuckled at her and glancing at her from the corner of his eye said, "Thank you."

"Huh?!" Usagi gasped as she blushed. 'Tuxedo Mask? No, he can't be him! That's just impossible!'

Ayame looked at what caught Usagi's attention and noticed the angle he was in was a similar stance to what he did as Tuxedo Mask. Smirking she looked at Usagi. 'Perhaps she's figuring it out on her own? Even Usagi has her moments of being preceptive.' She thought sighing, she wonders if she should try to tell Usagi, Mamoru was in fact Tuxedo Mask. But, it would be funny to see the look on her face if and when he did reveal the secret himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above them, Kunzite was watching the lights of the city through the windows. How he hated the lights humans used to make themselves feel safe from the darkness. Soon, he would take it all way and with the Sailor Guardians gone, there would be no one to save them or the light.

"Yes, Sailor Guardians. This will be the perfect place for you to die." Kunzite said to himself. It was high time to show the world the true face of the building. Something worthy of the Dark Kingdom. A monument to the death of the Sailor Guardians and the place all seven of the Rainbow Crystals were brought together.

Using his powers, his cape flowed behind him and his eyes glowed light blue. All power in Tokyo was being drained as he plunged the city into darkness. The only source of light was the Starlight Tower as the building began to transform.

As the Sailor Guardians climbed the stairs they too noticed the changing interior and exterior of the building.

"Huh?!" Sailor Mars questioned as she felt the shift in evil energy.

"What's going on?!" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Jupiter questioned her fellow teammate, seeing she had more experience and might know what was going on.

The wind began to blow harder and harder around the building as a whirlwind encompassed the building, transforming it into a ghastly building that reeked of the Dark Kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the elevator, it suddenly stopped.

"Why'd it stop?" Usagi questioned.

Ayame stood up and looked around. She had a bad feeling about this.

Above the elevator shaft that lead to the top floor which was their destination, Zoisite looked down upon his prey. Wind going through his hair as he emitted an evil chuckle. Raising his hands, fire flared from one had to the other, with a wicked smile, he said his farewells to the people within the elevator. "Goodbye, you three."

Flaring up high, the flames reached for the ceiling before they swooped down and coiled around the caple holding up the elevator without touching it or even a hint of burning it. Closer and closer the intended targets.

Looing up and seeing the light, Usagi asked, "What's that?!" Quickly realizing what it was.

'What should I do?! If I transform into Sailor Moon now, he'll know who I am! But if I don't, we're all going to die!' Usagi wondered.

"I guess I've got no other choice!"

"Don't forget I'm here to help too!" Ayame said as she prepared to transform. She knew what Usagi was thinking and they would both need to be ready to fight and get out of this elevator.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

Mamoru gasped as he witness the transformations right before his eyes. "Huh?! Sailor Moon?! Sailor Gaea?!"

As the transformations were completed, the fire reached them, exploding in the shaft as rubble leaded at Zoisite's feet.

Satisfied with his work, Zoisite turned and walked away. "Mm-hm! I'll report to Queen Beryl that Mamoru Chiba perished in an accident. Too bad I didn't get to toy with Nephrite's little pet. Oh, well." He thought, happy to be rid of the two pests.

"You call that an accident?!" Sailor Moon yelled from the smoke and dust cloud.

"Well here's what I think! You're going to pay big time for all the suffering you've caused, especially for trying to kill us with your dirty tricks! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon warned him with her catchphrase.

"What is it with you bad guys and trying to kill people while they're in elevators? You cheating jerk! Fight fair for once in your evil life! You will pay for what you tried to do to us and what you did to Nephrite!" Sailor Gaea yelled at him.

"Hmph! Well Sailor Moon, Sailor Gaea, I'll get rid of you and Tuxedo Mask!" Zoisite said, not feeling particularly threatened by them.

"What are you saying? What do you mean Tuxedo Mask? He's not even here!" Sailor Moon said in a huff.

"Yes, I am!" Mamoru declared behind them.

Sailor Gaea crossed her arms and smirked at Sailor Moon's stiffening posture. "Um, Sailor Moon? What I've been trying to tell you is that Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask. I didn't want to tell you at first because it wasn't my place to reveal it. During the fight yesterday, his mask came off and I knew who he was. Since he knows who we are, I think it's fair to say it now."

Sailor Moon slowly turned her head to look at Mamoru, 'It can't be?!' she thought. From out of his coat, Mamoru pulled out a single rose. Causing Sailor Moon to gasp in shock.

Raising the rose into the air, his own transformation sequence began. His tuxedo and cape appearing out of nowhere as he threw his hat and it somehow came back like a boomerang and landed perfectly on his head. It wasn't as flashy as her own or the other Sailor Guardians, but it was cool in it's own right.

"Uh, no way!" Sailor Moon muttered in shock as she blushed. Memories of the times she spent time with both Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask flashing through her mind. 'You really are Tuxedo Mask.' She thought.

"So what will you do now? Keep being a stubborn brat and continue to hate him? Your crush is the guy you hate." Sailor Gaea teased, her smirk not leaving her face. She was glad she didn't say anything before, this was priceless.

"You were very brave today, Sailor Moon. Now you can leave the rest to me." Tuxedo Mask informed them.

Sailor Gaea frowned at this. Was the fool trying to get himself killed, all for some dream of a princess and a few childhood memories?

"You can't! I know you're hurt! Please! Get out of here, quickly!" Sailor Moon begged.

"Sailor Moon, I will protect you." Tuxedo Mask swore.

For some reason, this hurt Sailor Gaea. He was always risking himself for Sailor Moon without hesitation. He never looked after himself properly. Weren't there friends or other distant family members that would worry about him if something happened to him?

"Oh, Tuxedo Mask..." Sailor Moon trailed off blushing.

"Playtime is over, children. Now we will finally settle this, Tuxedo Mask." Zoisite said across the room, he was done waiting. His left hand hidden behind him.

"Very well, but first you most promise me that you'll leave Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea out of all this." Tuxedo Mask said as he walked past the two Sailor Guardians.

Sailor Gaea growled at him. "Not again! You mean you haven't learned your lesson the last time?! He just tried to kill us! We're his enemy! Do you really think he would just let us go!?"

"Why of course. We'll do this fair and square." Zoisite ignored her and answered Tuxedo Mask, agreeing to his terms.

Unknown to the girls and Tuxedo Mask, Zoisite preparing to strike them from behind. Aimed at Sailor Moon, an ice shard withdrew itself from the floor. An evil chuckle leaving his lips as he repeated himself as the shard positioned itself. "All fair and square."

"Die!" Zoisite whispered.

Tuxedo Mask realized his fatal mistake and with a fearful gasp, he rushed to protect the one dearest to him. Seeing something amiss, Sailor Moon turned to look behind her. But it was too late for her to move out of the way. Time slowed down for Sailor Gaea as she watched, her body frozen at the sight before her eyes and the sound of flesh being pierced.

Somehow, Tuxedo Mask had moved fast enough to stand right in the path of the ice shard. Impaling itself into his torso as the room went silent. Dead as a nail, until he let out a painful grunt. The pain unbearable as he fell backwards on to his back.

Sailor Gaea was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, she wanted to rip Zoisite limb from limb! Yet all she could do was stand there. She felt as if she was a prisoner in her own body. A mere observer as she watched the events unfold around her. Her body felt numb and her heart a raging sea of emotions churning so fast she had know idea what she was feeling.

Sailor Moon was shocked as she gasped at what Tuxedo Mask did. "No! Don't die!" She cried as tears formed in her eyes. As Tuxedo Mask fell, Sailor Moon rushed to his side and helped him up a bit off the floor. His hat and mask falling off.

Opening his eyes, Tuxedo Mask smiled up at Sailor Moon, "Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" He asked her as he shakily reached his hand up as if to wipe away her tears. "Stop looking like you're about to cry. I'm so glad that you're safe." His arm falling to his side as he seemed to have fainted from the pain.

"Tuxedo Mask! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" Zoisite maliciously laughed at the display. "He's done for! But don't worry you'll be joining him soon. Just think Sailor Gaea, you'll be reunited with him and Nephrite soon. Now, it's time for the same to apply to you! " Zoisite yelled as his sword formed and he rushed to attack Sailor Gaea.

'I...remember this...' Sailor Gaea thought as she could only watch as Zoisite charged at her. 'It was just like this...The smell of blood...The scene of our parents...their bodies laying on the ground...the blood in the air was theirs...along with our people...Father...was on the floor...Mother...had died holding his corpse...Big brother looks just like father...That's why...seeing him...on the floor now brings up...the memory... What was big brother's name...? Isn't that...Mamoru...? Why is he...big brother...? Where was he...? Shouldn't he have been there helping defend their kingdom…?' She thought groggily through a haze. Unsure what was going on anymore.

"No..." Sailor Gaea muttered. "No...! I don't want to. I don't want to remember...I don't want to!" Tears steaming out her eyes as she gripped her hair. Trying to stop the images from overlapping before her eyes.

She watched as Zoisite charged at her. 'Why were Mother and Father dead...? That's right... They were slain...with a sword...just like the one charging at me now... It was...' She thought before her eyes widen. 'It was...It wasn't Zoisite...It was...Nephrite...He...He...killed them! He...took...his sword...it was coated in their blood...he...run me through...with his own sword...HE...KILLED...ME! HE RAN ME THROUGH WITH HIS SWORD! HE LAUGHED IN MY FACE! THE...LAST...WORDS...HE SPOKE...WAS...HE NEVER...LOVED ME...'

"NO!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she fell to her knees. Her head pressed against them. A blinding light emitted from her body, blinding Zoisite and forcing him back.

"What?!" He asked, shocked by this development. The light grew stronger and dimed. Fluctuating with Sailor Gaea's wails and they echoed.

Climbing up the stairs, the others arrived.

"We're too late." Sailor Venus said.

"No! Not Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Mars she cried. His true identity shown to all of them.

Jadeite look at the scene before him and somehow paled through his fur "No! This can't be happening! Not now! She isn't ready! I've failed her and him!" He said, ashamed.

"What's going on with Sailor Gaea!?" Sailor Zephyrus questioned.

Sailor Moon was oblivious to all of this as she whispered. "Tuxedo Mask." From her eyes, a single tear began to fall. For a long time, it wasn't unusual for Sailor Moon to cry. This time was different. Sailor Gaea's glow had dimmed down as Sailor Moon's tear began to glow in it's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Kunzite, as he watched over the Rainbow Crystals, they began to glow brighter and floated out of the slots of the dish created for them "Hm?" He muttered. This wasn't suppose to happen. Before he could do anything, the crystals flew away, out of reach and disappeared out of his sight. "Wha?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raining down from above, the Rainbow Crystals came down over Sailor Moon and Mamoru. One by one, they shrunk and became one with Sailor Moon's tear. The red, followed by the blue, the violet, the green, the yellow, the indigo, and last the orange. All causing it to glow and grow. Forming a round crystal, the Legendary Silver Crystal.

Surprised gasp came from the Sailor Guardians. Even Zoisite was shocked.

"The Silver Crystal!" Artemis cried out. Recognizing it easily.

"It is! The Legendary Silver Crystal!" Luna confirmed.

Somehow, the Moon Stick appeared out of thin air and the Silver Crystal latched itself on to it. As it glowed, Sailor Gaea began glowing brighter as she began to change. Raising up, Sailor Moon gently put Mamoru down and began her own change.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Sailor Gaea!" Sailor Eurus called out to her leader.

"Wha-What's going on?" Sailor Mercury continued to question.

On the two leaders foreheads, a symbol appeared. Their tiaras disappeared as on Sailor Moon's forehead a golden crescent moon appeared. Lifting her head up from her kneeling position, raising her head up as the tears continued to flow from her eyes. The Earth symbol, the same as the one on Jadeite's forehead, appeared on Sailor Gaea's. Both of their eyes, blank and unseeing.

Sailor Moon's clothes transformed so she was wearing a white Empire Silhouette gown having a heavily decorated bodice. She wears golden earrings and had a beaded bracelet on her right wrist. In her hair were three little pearls on each side.

Sailor Gaea's uniform changed into a beautiful dress. As the others beheld her form, the dress resembled a simple medieval dress. It was a light shade of lavender with light brown russet, gold, and light green decorating the bodice. One part forming an Iris at the top. The bottom skirt flowed and touched the ground, hiding her feet. The shoulder had a cold-shoulder design and the rest of the sleeves were thin and veil-like in a royal blue flowing to her wrist. Around her waist was a white belt with the symbol of earth embordered on it in gold and the four cardinal directing as well. In her ears were chrysocolla in quartz earrings shaped in teardrops with an star and iris carved in fine detail in it. Around her neck was a choker necklace with perfect pearls and gold chains, the pendant was a large piece of nephrite jade made to look like the symbol of earth.

"It's her! The Moon Princess!" Luna announced.

"It's no use keeping it hidden now. The Prince of Earth has been found. And the Princess of Earth, Princess Iris has awakened." Jadeite spoke aloud.

"They have awaken." Artemis murmured in awe.

The Princesses had awakened as their eyes cleared, one in happiness, the other in horror and sorrow.


	22. Returning Memories

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me. The song in this chapter is "Cost of the Crown" by Mercedes Lackey**_

Ever since the transformation of the Princesses, no one had moved. All of them too shocked as the Princesses were glowing. Sailor Moon, now the Moon Princess was calm and serene as she now held the Moon Stick, now powered by the Silver Crystal. A pink aura surrounding her as she floated above the ground.

Sailor Gaea, now the Earth Princess, was surrounded in a blue glow as her tears still fell from her eyes. Looking up at the ceiling in despair as the Earth Defender's Sword appeared before her and she hesitantly took it. Her whole body shaking like a leaf. Trying to take deep breaths and have some semblance of composure as she held the hilt as if it was a lifeline.

"Sailor Moon..." Luna muttered as her crescent moon flashed as if doing a scan and recognizing her mistress. "You're the Princess! Princess Serenity!" she said, revealing the name of her princess.

"What?" All the girls asked as they looked down to the furry feline.

"Luna, did you just 'Princess'? Are you telling us that Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess we've been searching for this whole time?" Sailor Jupiter asked in disbelief.

As they spoke, Princess Serenity kneeled down and went to tend to Mamoru.

"And on top of that, Tuxedo Mask is actually Mamoru?" Sailor Mercury questioned, still trying to wrap her mind around everything that was going on.

Sailor Mars stood still as she watched this happen with stunned breath. Princess Serenity gently placing Mamoru's head in her lap to rest. He seemed peaceful as he rested in her lap and her soothing glow as it faded, the Moon Princess's eyes closed this entire time.

The Earth Princess remained standing and imbedded her sword into the ground as she used it to keep herself from falling. Her eyes on the ground as her hair covered her tear streaked face from view.

"Heh. If you think that's bad, I'm sorry to inform you, but you've only scratched the tip of the iceberg. Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru Chiba, both of these identities are who he is now, but like Sailor Moon, he has another identity. It is my pleasure to introduce to you, Prince Endymion. Crown Prince of the former Kingdom of Earth. The elder brother of Princess Iris. Princess of the Earth Kingdom. Also known as Sailor Gaea." Jadeite informed them.

"You...You knew this the entire time didn't you, Actaeon!?" Sailor Notus accused. Careful to not use his real name while in enemy territory even though she was furious at him.

"...I did. I recognized them both the moment I laid eyes on them with my memories restored. I kept it hidden because I was hoping that she wouldn't awaken yet. She isn't ready for this yet. By hiding in plain sight, it would be safer for her. As for Mamoru, I have failed as one of his generals and his protector." Jadeite said in shame and regret.

"We can play the blame game later! We have bigger problems!" Sailor Boreas scolded them as she pointed back at Zoisite.

"So, the Moon Princess have awaken, has she? Fine. First, I'll get rid of her, and then I'll grab the Silver Crystal! Zoi!" Zoisite yelled as a black wave of energy burst out of his hand.

Snapping up, Princess Iris jumped from the noise and pulling out the sword, screamed as she swung it. A wall of light sweeping through the air from the arc of the blade. Creating a barrier as it pushed itself towards her attacker.

"What's this?!" Zoisite yelled before the barrier smacked right into him and with a painful yell, rammed into the pillar behind him. Falling flat on his face to the ground.

Realizing what she did, Princess Iris let the sword clatter to the floor as she fell on her hands and knees, nearly hyperventilating. The shaking growing stronger as she curled in on herself.

Her team was shocked at this drastic reaction, though Jadeite looked like he understood what was going on and sorrow reflected on his face.

"Girls, be very careful. The Princess is very upset and isn't herself. However, I think she'll let you get close if you go slow and gently. She's disoriented and needs comfort. I can't go over there myself, my presence would only upset her even in this form. I'll explain everything later, but please! She needs you." Jadeite begged the girls.

Nodding, the four of them walked over to their princess. As they got closer, they could here her singing gently. Sobs and tears making her voice crack and interrupting parts of the song.

 **"The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love, The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command. Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand. So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die. That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need. They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require, With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire. The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead. Oh gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—And if you have compassion—let me send no more to die!"** She sobbed.

Sailor Zephyrus knelt down beside the princess and gently ran her fingers through her hair. Princess Iris was slightly startled as she looked up and saw her friends surrounding her.

"Every...one..." The Princess croaked.

"Don't worry, Princess. We're all here for you. We're okay." Sailor Eurus said patting Princess Iris's back.

"Everyone!" The princess cried as she grabbed as many of them as she could and hugged them. Her tears of sadness turning into tears of relief as the girls comforted her.

Behind the Princess of Earth, Princess Serenity opened her eyes and cried at the state of her beloved in her lap. "Tuxedo Mask... You're hurt, all because of me!" Her tears landing on his cheek as he slowly began to stir.

Opening his eyes, he saw his princess above him and called out her name. "S-Serenity!" Looking over, he saw his sister surrounded by he guards. "Iris!" He called out to her.

Princess Iris gently removed her face from its previous position, soaking her friends Sailor uniforms. "Brother?" she asked tentatively.

Princess Serenity gasped at Tuxedo Mask waking up and was shocked further when her friend called Mamoru 'brother' of all things.

Tuxedo Mask nodded at his sister before turning back to Serenity. "I'm able to remember everything now. Serenity!" He said happily even though he was weak at the moment. Raising his hand, Serenity gently grasped it and held it to her chest. "I am Endymion." he told her.

Princess Serenity's eyes widen as she too began to remember. "Endymion... That's right, I remember now, I am Serenity!"

Unknown to the rest, Serenity flashed back to one of the long nights of the Moon Kingdom in the past. The time she gave him her music box. The same one he had unknowingly given back to her. Once it was over and snapping back to the present, Serenity called out to her love as the pain was once again getting to him. "Endymion... You're Endymion! My one true love."

Closing her eyes she whispered his name, "Endymion..." and in a pink flash she returned back into Sailor Moon and fell over unconscious.

"Sailor Moon!" Her teammates called out to her as they finally returned her he side.

"Big brother..." Princess Iris called out gently before she gave a humorless laugh. "Fool..." Passing out the others caught her. A rainbow of colors washing over her as she returned to being Sailor Gaea.

"Sailor Gaea!" Sailor Boreas called out to her. The others shifting to accommodate a more comfortable position for her.

Sailor Mercury moved Sailor Moon off of Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Venus checked the pulse of the hand that wasn't holding the Moon Stick. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter checked on Tuxedo Mask.

The room was silent until Sailor Venus gave her verdict. "She's okay! Looks like she just passed out."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sailor Mercury signed in relief.

"It's understandable. It must have been her memories of being a Princess, rushing back and overloading her mind." Artemis gave an explanation.

"Mamoru, can you hear me? Please say something!" Sailor Mars called out to him as she held his head up and gently shook him. Trying to get through to him.

"He's in pretty bad shape." Sailor Jupiter observed.

Watching as he twitched and grimaced.

"This isn't good. If Sailor Gaea was awake she could heal him, but who knows when she'll wake up." Sailor Zephyrus pointed out.

On the other side of the room, Zoisite began to awaken and struggled to get up on his feet. Soon coming to the attention of all the Sailor Guardians. "I won't let you get away!" He seethed and hissed at them.

Rising unsteadily to his feet, Kunzite finally appeared to see what in the world was going in. Catching Zoisite as he had stepped forward and nearly fell.

"I found her, Kunzite... It was her all along. Sailor Moon turned out to be the Moon Princess." Zoisite explained to his mentor.

"Yes, I see. Her awakening explains it. The Rainbow Crystals must have been drawn to her." Kunzite spoke as he eyed Sailor Moon and the others. Especially the Silver Crystal.

"What was that other source of energy?" Kunzite asked.

"Sailor Gaea is the Princess of Earth. She too...has awakened." Zoisite explained.

Standing up, Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Boreas, Eurus, and Notus all prepared themselves for a fight.

Disregarding them, Kunzite told them, "I will let you all live just a little longer." as if they were mere insects. Sending out a blast of energy, the dark winds swept through their hair, but did no harm to them. Instead, the fallen hero, Tuxedo Mask, was lifted into the air as a pink orb formed around him and both vanished out of sight.

Sailor Mars gasped as she saw this happening, "Mamoru!"

Helping Zoisite stand, Kunzite transported them out of there.

Taking a step forward where Tuxedo Mask once was, Sailor Mars asked in fear, "Where is it they could have taken him?"

"Um, I don't mean to be the bringer of more bad news, but where's Jadeite?!" Sailor Boreas asked as they looked around.

People were disappearing left and right and now they were alone...stranded and didn't know how to get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon properly returning to the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite and Kunzite stood before their Queen in the throne room. The rest of the court having been sent away for privacy.

"Kunzite, you fool! Not only did you let the Silver Crystal fall into enemy hands, you have also awakened the Moon Princess and the Princess of Earth!" Queen Beryl shouted and scolded him.

"Yes, my Queen, I have no excuses. Fortunately, the Princess has just awaken, and does not yet have full control over the Silver Crystal. I'll need a little more time." Kunzite answered. "As for the Princess of Earth, she was defeated before and we can easily do it again."

"Very well. Do not fail me." Queen Beryl warned him before setting her sights on Zoisite. Glaring at the injured warrior as if he was filth.

"Then there's you, Zoisite. Are you ready to accept your doom?" She questioned. Looking eager to finish him.

"Please, my Queen! Give me another chance!" Zoisite begged.

Queen Beryl's eyes narrowed as she questioned him in anger. "You disobeyed my orders, and tried to kill Tuxedo Mask, didn't you?!"

"Yes, but that was..." Zoisite tried to explain or come up with an excuse.

"Did you think you could fool me with your lies?!" Queen Beryl shouted as her rage only grew at her subordinate. The orb of her scepter glowing pink as she readied it to punish Zoisite.

"I take responsibility for that!" Kunzite stepped forward, trying to lessen his protégés punishment.

But it was too late for forgiveness or second chances now as Queen Beryl's wicked smirk was reflected in her orb and the pink light flashed and moved to strike down Zoisite.

"Please!" Kunzite begged.

Zoisite expression turned into one of pain and horror as he screamed in pain. "Ahhh! Kunzite!"

Watching Zoisite fall, Kunzite felt a deep helplessness that seemed familiar from long ago. He desperately wanted to rush to Zoisite's aid, but could not for fear of angering his Queen. Turning back to Queen Beryl, he fought for composer and reign in his desire to lash out. Doing so would not help him or Zoisite. Kunzite respected his Queen for her vast power, but underneath that, he had always feared her.

Queen Beryl stood from her throne, her anger satisfied. "Hmph! Now dispose of that trash." She said with contempt.

Zoisite's body laid on the floor, the blast having sent him flying and sprawled out on it. His uniform slightly charred and smoking from the blast.

"Yes..." Kunzite answered. Though he wanted to scream and yell at his Queen for calling Zoisite trash. He hoped he could convince his queen to reconsider and save Zoisite. Even if he had to play along and grovel for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hurrying out of the throne room, Queen Beryl hurried to the chamber holding Queen Metalia. As she kneeled down before Queen Metalia, in front of her was the sleeping form of Tuxedo Mask. He was still injured, but at least he was alive. "Oh Great Ruler, Queen Metalia! I call on you to awaken now!" Queen Beryl implored the ancient evil.

Slightly groaning as she once again awakened, Queen Metalia immediately noticed who was before her. "Endymion! How I've missed you!"

"I must admit, we never imagined that the former Prince of the Earth Kingdom, would end up being reincarnated in this era!" Queen Beryl said, elated.

"Regardless of the circumstances, heal Endymion with the power of darkness, immediately!" Queen Metalia ordered.

"Yes, my Queen!" Queen Beryl obeyed with a bow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far off in another chamber, Zoisite was laid out on a stone bed. After being brought here by Kunzite, the man had left to go and beg Queen Beryl to bring him back. In all honestly, Zoisite knew it was too late and it was only a matter of time before he could no longer keep his form and die. First he had been smacked around by the Princess and after the blast he took from Queen Beryl, he wasn't going to last long. Feeding off the energy of the Dark Kingdom for so long, without it and the damage done to him, his body was fading.

Zoisite didn't want to die. He was scared. He hoped Kunzite would return soon, with or without good news. He was afraid of being alone when he died.

"Do you wish to live?" A voice asked.

Opening his eyes and turning his head, Zoisite saw to his surprise a tan cat.

"Do you wish to live?" The cat repeated. "Do you wish to make up for the mistakes of the past and live a new life, no matter the consequences or what form you take?"

Zoisite was silent as he considered this for a moment. "I do. I don't want to die. Most of all, I don't want to die alone. I would do anything to not let that happen. Though, I doubt I will get the chance to make up for what I did much less, will last a few more hours. Queen Beryl won't help me, no matter what Kunzite does."

The cat smirked at him. "You should have more faith. Our ruler has given you a second chance. She struggled with the decision, but she told me she would save your life."

Zoisite's eyes widen as this reveal. He could barely believe it. Queen Beryl was going to spare him.

"Let's go. You don't have much time left." The cat spoke as it jumped on his chest and disappeared.

In Zoisite's place, an illusion appeared of him.

Entering the room, Kunzite came in distraught. He had failed to get Queen Beryl to reconsider and failed the one who he had looked after all these years and the one who looked up to him.

Walking over to the resting place of his protégé, Kunzite knelt down beside the illusion of Zoisite. Too upset to figure out it wasn't really him.

"Zoisite, please forgive me. I tried to convince Queen Beryl to bring you back, but..." Kunzite trailed off.

Zoisite was sweating as he slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Kunzite. Tenderly as to not cause Zoisite any pain, Kunzite helped him sit up and allowed him to lean against him for support. He was so light, Kunzite knew he would lose him soon. "I'm sure you tried your best, Kunzite." Zoisite assured him. "I'm just happy, knowing that I don't have to be alone when I die. Please...stay with me until then." He asked as Kunzite nodded.

Kunzite wanted to cry at this moment, he wanted to curse and destroy everything in his path for letting this happen. Thoughts of 'if only' flowed through him. Thinking of all the things he could have done to avoid this. A part of him cursed Prince Endymion for all of this. He was being healed while Zoisite was dying.

"Kunzite, can you please grant me one last wish?" Zoisite asked.

"Anything..." Kunzite answered.

Zoisite smiled and looked around as best he could "I've never noticed how dark and dreary this place really was until now. I want to die in a beautiful place."

Drawing his cape around them, Kunzite created an illusion for his student. A field with nothing but flowers.

Looking about them, Zoisite smiled as a flower petal landed in his outstretched hand. "This is perfect. Thank you, Kunzite, for everything."

"It's time for me to go. Don't worry, we will meet again one day. Until then, farewell, Kunzite..." Zoisite said as his hand fell, his body went limp, and he breathed his last.

If Kunzite did not have as great composure he did, he would have broken down into tears, sobbing and wailing. Instead he held Zoisite as he felt him fade away. "Farewell, Zoisite..."

With the whip of his cape, Kunzite marched out of the room, a single petal floating in the wind as he silently demanded vengeance, and he knew exactly where to get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the others, seeing there was nothing they could do for Tuxedo Mask, the two teams resolved to getting themselves out of there before the enemy returned for the Silver Crystal. Sailor Gaea's team had worried about where Jadeite had run off to, but remembered he was a spirit and could most-likely phase through walls and such. He would return soon. Hopefully with knowledge on how to get out. Sailor Jupiter carried Sailor Moon on her back as Sailor Boreas and Sailor Eurus supported Sailor Gaea.

They hadn't gotten far when Sailor Gaea had awakened. Putting her down, Sailor Gaea began to wake up. Blinking, she saw she was surrounded by her teammates and groaning, she smiled as she greeted them. "Hey, guys."

The girls smiled at this until they saw the gears turning in her head and remembered what was going. "Big Brother!" She yelled as she tried to sit up only to groan a bit at moving and being a little stiff.

"Ow...What happened?" Sailor Gaea asked, trying to remain calm.

"Tuxedo Mask was taken away by Kunzite, along with Zoisite. Jadeite had disappeared somewhere and since there's nothing else we can do, we've been trying to get out of here." Sailor Eurus explained.

"Very well. At least they'll keep him alive." Sailor Gaea said as she tried to get up again, and this time with better success.

"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Mars asked.

"There's a certain ruler of the Dark Kingdom that wants him alive. That's why they didn't just kill Tuxedo Mask outright and steal the Rainbow Crystals he had. Instead, they had him come to their home turf and were attempting to bring him to the Dark Kingdom. Zoisite probably went against their orders for personal reasons. They might be vile, cruel, and filth of the lowest order, but they'll keep Tuxedo Mask alive." Sailor Gaea explained as she rubbed her temples.

Sighing she continued. "We need to move. They will be coming after the crystal now. This is a disaster. If they get their hands on it, the entire world is doomed."

"Right!" The girls said as they moved on. Sailor Gaea staying close to her guardians as they walked. She seemed a little jumpy and would stare at them on and off. Almost as if she was trying to see if they were really there or not as she took their hands at times and gave them a squeeze to which they would repeat back to her to comfort her. The team didn't understand what had happened, but they would do their best to help her, not just because she was the Princess, but because she was their friend.

Leading the way, Sailor Mercury took out her visor and computer. Trying to find the exit.

"Are you sure this is the way out?" Sailor Venus asked nervous. They all stopped once again as Sailor Mercury observed their surroundings.

"I'm pretty sure, according to the sensors." Sailor Mercury answered as she continued to input information into her computer. "But we do have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Luna asked.

"Amazingly enough, this appears to be a complexly sealed, projected space. I mean. Theoretically, it's not connected to the three-dimensional space we just came from. It's more of a two-dimensional space. You see, the polarity of this tunnel is in an inverse phase, and it's connected to the other space through a zero dimension." Sailor Mercury explained.

All the information going over most of their heads and Luna sweated.

Sailor Jupiter sighed as she spoke, "I don't understand any of those words." She complained as she shifted Sailor Moon on her back.

Luna and Artemis sighed as Luna spoke, "Good thing we have Sailor Mercury for this situation."

"We've got to move! If we stick around here, those guys are sure to find us." Sailor Jupiter said.

Then, right in front of them Jadeite appeared much to the girls relief...until they noticed he was with the fallen Zoisite.

Sailor Gaea screamed as she rushed back, the girls between her and them.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"What...What is the meaning of this, you traitorous flea bag! Where have you taken me?! Kunzite!" Zoisite yelled out.

"Calm down, you idiot! You better not make me regret saving your butt. If I had left you there, you would have died! I can't believe you actually thought that witch, Beryl, would bother to save your life. I wasn't talking about her when I said our ruler has given you a second chance. Your true ruler stands among those present. But don't worry. You'll remember that soon and you better grovel for forgiveness from me, her, and everyone else!" Jadeite yelled at him.

"Jadeite...Why did...you...bring him...here...?" Sailor Gaea questioned. She lost most of the color she had regained and once again was shaking like a leaf.

"J-Jadeite?!" Zoisite questioned. Not believing his ears of eyes.

"Sailor Gaea...I understand that you're upset from remembering your past. I know you might be wary of me, Zoisite, and most of all, Nephrite. You have every right to be. Everything must be confusing right now, the memories overlapping the past and the present. Please heal Zoisite, you gave Nephrite a second chance and myself. Do not let the past blind you to the present. You're strong and I know you can learn to accept this. I do not ask you to forget, or forgive. Far too early to ask that of you, but accept the past and move forward. Those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. Please...you said you would heal him...please don't go back on your word..." Jadeite begged.

Looking into Jadeite's eyes, Sailor Gaea nodded as she stepped out from behind the others. "Girls. I need you to hold him down. Don't let him move, he'll only injure himself more."

The girls nodded as they each moved to restrain him. Jadeite smiled and jumped off Zoisite. "No. No! No! Release me at once! Queen Beryl! Kunzite! Kunzite!" He shouted before Jadeite shut him up.

Kneeling down beside him, Sailor Gaea whispered, "Gaea Rejuvenating Caressing Kiss." Kissing the top of his head instead of his lips. A glow surrounding them as those who had never seen this before watched in amazement as the burns and other wounds were healed.

Once she was done and moved away, Zoisite opened his eyes and the whites of his eyes were no longer tinted. Tears filling his eyes as everything from the past hit Zoisite with full force.

"Welcome back, Zoisite: knight of purity and healing." Sailor Gaea greeted him. Her voice monotone.

"Princess Iris...I-" Zoisite started to say. Before Sailor Gaea raised her hand to silence him.

"There's a time and place for everything Zoisite. You can grovel all you want after we get out of here. You can even apologize to Nephrite when we get back." Sailor Gaea told him. Shocking him with the knowledge. His other comrade was still alive.

Meanwhile the other princess was waking up. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury said. Drawing everyone's attention to the girl.

"I think she's starting to come to." Sailor Jupiter said.

Sailor Moon's eyes began to open as she asked a groggy and confused, "Huh?" before she looked around and noticed someone was missing, not noticing Zoisite just yet. "Tuxedo Mask!"

Climbing down from the piggyback ride Sailor Jupiter was giving her, Sailor Moon looked for him. "Where? Where is he? Where is he, tell me please!" Sailor Moon begged Sailor Jupiter before she came to the worst conclusion.

"Is he dead?" She asked.

"He's still alive!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Sailor Moon turned to her and asked with hope in her eyes. "Really?"

"The enemy took him away. We don't know where he is." Sailor Mars explained.

"We don't know exactly where he is. Most likely, he's at the Dark Kingdom HQ. Rest easy though, they won't kill him." Sailor Gaea correct Sailor Mars and assured Sailor Moon.

"The enemy?" Sailor Moon asked before it clicked and she let out a simple, "Oh." Then her eyes landed on Zoisite. "What is he doing here!?"

"He's one of my brother's guardians. I healed him like I did Nephrite and now he's on our side. Just like Sailor's Zephyrus, Notus, Eurus, and Boreas are my guardians and Sailors' Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are yours. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite were meant to protect Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Gaea explained.

"Everyone, I want you to listen Now that the Princess has been awakened, it's important that you hear the whole story." Artemis drew everyone's attention.

"Starting with this." He said as he turned to Luna. "Luna, when the Princess finally woke up, did you notice that all your memories returned?"

"Yes, very clearly!" Luna answered.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"He's talking about our previous lives. And more than that, about the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium." Sailor Venus explained.

"A long time age... there was a kingdom called Silver Millennium, that existed on the moon." Artemis began.

"It was a very peaceful paradise." Luna pitched in.

"You're forgetting a few details." Jadeite said angerly before sighing. "Seriously, when I told the girls this information, I gave them more information. Even if I did leave a few things out before. The Silver Millennium spanned the entire Solar System. The one that ruled it however was the Moon Kingdom. Each planet had it's own princess. Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter are the reincarnations of those princesses from their respected planets. The princesses' jobs were to protect the Moon Princess."

"The Kingdom of Earth was also a part of the Silver Millennium, though communications between the moon and its planet were kept at a minimum. The Earth Kingdom had two royal heirs to the throne. Prince Endymion, the eldest, and Princess Iris, the youngest. I, along with Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite were his generals, companions, bodyguards, and knights. Sailor Zephyrus, Notus, Eurus, and Boreas were from noble families as we were and trained as the princess's ladies in waiting, bodyguards, and were most of all, her friends."

"For a long time, the Moon and Earth Kingdoms got along." Jadeite said before looking at Artemis to continue.

"But then, something terrible happened. The Earth was taken over by an evil entity!" Artemis went on.

"Beryl, which at the time, contacted someone known as Queen Metalia." Jadeite explained. "With the dark power at their disposal, they corrupted the people. Forcing those who would comply easily. Myself, Zoisite, and the others are examples of this, being brainwashed."

"Within a short time, it's forces attacked us, to steal the absolute power of the Silver Crystal, stored within Silver Millennium." Luna went on to explain.

"The Kingdom was destroyed in a fierce battle. But with the power of the Silver Crystal, we managed to seal away the evil entity. And, you four are the reincarnations of the Guardians that fought that battle." Artemis explained to his team.

"Wait just a minute! Are you saying that we're all beings from the Moon World and the others from the Earth World?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Not really. All of us are beings of this Earth. The mothers and fathers that we know are actually our true parents." Sailor Venus explained.

"That was the wish of the Moon Queen. She wanted the Princesses and all of you girls to live happily on this planet as ordinary humans. That's why she chose this era for reincarnation. Because it was so peaceful." Luna explained.

"But it hasn't worked out quite as she hoped. Someone has released that evil entity into the world." Artemis pointed out.

"I see now. That evil entity is the Dark Kingdom's boss, isn't it?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Queen Metalia. Her name is Queen Metalia! Can no one remember that?" Jadeite asked.

"That's correct. I'm sorry it had to come to this. If it weren't for them, you would have all lived your lives peacefully as normal young girls. But, if we don't protect the Silver Crystal and defeat the enemy, there will be no future for any of us!" Luna declared.

"I feel that it's our destiny to fight this battle! Do you all understand? We can't allow the tragedies of the past to be repeated. We have to work together and defeat this threat!" Sailor Venus encouraged the others.

"Absolutely!" Sailor Mars agreed.

"We'll fight it together!" Sailor Jupiter voiced her thoughts.

"Sorry, but count me out." Sailor Moon muttered.

Everyone there let out a surprised breath as they turned to look at the Moon Princess. Sailor Gaea stared at her with shock, disbelief, and a growing sense of disgust.

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sick of fighting!" Sailor Moon's response gave as a pathetic excuse.

"Are you serious?" Luna asked, she couldn't believe it either.

"I'm sick of it! It's all I ever do!" Sailor Moon told the.

"How can you even talk like that? You're the Princess!" Sailor Venus said.

"You say I'm the Princess, but the truth is, I don't feel like one, and I'm not even sure I want to be one! I'm Usagi, not Serenity!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Sailor Gaea was beside her self in rage. 'You've got to be kidding! How do you think I feel right now?! I'm the Princess of Earth! You spoiled brat! I was killed by the man I loved!' She thought.

"Usagi! Don't you understand? You have a mission!" Luna reminded her.

"I don't care about any so-called mission! So what if I had a previous life?! It has nothing to do with me right now! Don't you get it?! I'm tired of risking our lives fighting all the time!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Every selfish word out of Sailor Moon's mouth made Sailor Gaea and her team angrier and angrier. Each one were gripping their fists, trying not to lash out at her no matter how much they wanted to.

"I keep thinking... What if all of you end up just like Mamoru? I don't ever want to see that happen! I'm just so tired of being sad!" Sailor Moon said after she calmed down a bit from her outburst.

To Sailor Gaea and her teams surprise, instead of one of them slapping Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars stepped forward and slapped her herself.

"How can you talk like that?! Don't you know what's at stake here?! You're a coward, Usagi!" Sailor Mars yelled at her.

"You're right! I'm not strong like you!" Sailor Moon yelled back before she noticed Sailor Mars' tears.

But that was enough to set Sailor Gaea off. "Strength?! STRENGTH?! This has nothing to do with strength!"

"I'm sorry." Sailor Moon apologized.

"You crybaby! Mamoru got hurt trying to protect you! This is how you pay him back?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Usagi, do you have ANY idea how much your selfish words hurt us?! Hurt me?! You're not the only princess here! I was the Princess of Earth! How can you say that your past life has nothing to do with you now?! It has everything to do with you NOW! If it wasn't for the past, none of us would be where we are now! You say you don't feel like a princess! That you're not sure you even want to be one, we don't get to choose, Usagi! We are born! You say you don't care about any so-called mission! You say you're tired of risking our lives fighting all the time! If we don't fight then we will end up just like Mamoru!" Sailor Gaea yelled with tears of rage.

"I was there on Earth as the Dark Kingdom took over! I saw Zephyrus, Notus, Eurus, and Boreas all fight and die to protect me! I saw my own parents die! I was killed BY NEHPRITE AS HE LAUGHED IN MY FACE AND TOLD ME HE NEVER LOVED ME! HE RAN ME THROUGH WITH A SWORD!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she panted. Everyone watched with wide eyes at her confession.

"All of us, me and my team were given a choice. We knew we could die and our lives would never be the same. This was never just a game like what you treated it as. My own brother, in the past, loved you so much. He talked about you all the time. He ABANDONED Earth. He ABANDONED his people. He ABANDONED ME! So that he could rush to your side and protect you. If you don't fight, who will save him? If you really don't want to fight, then so be it! Hand over the Silver Crystal and I'll protect it and me and my team will fight the Dark Kingdom. This is our planet and our home. It is my duty as princess to fight for it and protect it. I will save my brother. Go home and cry about being tired and not wanting to fight like the crybaby and coward you have shown to be."

"Before you do...I'll show you what will happen if you don't help us fight. You want proof?! I'll give you proof! Here's proof of what's going to happen in the future if you quit being our leader! Do it, Jadeite!" Sailor Gaea yelled as Jadeite was startled, but quickly complied with her orders.

Soon all Sailor Moon saw was a hot barren wasteland. The sky a blood red. The ground was nothing but loose sand. Not a blade of grass to keep everything rooted. She couldn't hear any animals or insects. Water was nonexistent. What seemed like a river bed was nothing more than a trench. Arid whispers of breezes brushed past her, kicking up dust and reeking of rot and death. Far off she could see flames of what might have been buildings. She could see what looked like...humans. Some appeared to be monsters of the Dark Kingdom. They were nothing but charred black corpses that seemed to have frozen themselves when what ever came here suddenly blasted. Like burnt paper...black and unmoving. They looked as if they would break apart with the next breeze. Then she heard it. A dark, haunting laughter of a woman's. A sort of specter appeared and laughed at her. Raising a single hand it fired at her and the rest of the once human figures. The blast wave hit them and they fly apart like leaves...Then the blast began to consume her own flesh and she felt it to her bone.

Snapping out of it, Sailor Moon trembled in the after shocks of the vision.

"I-It's just a dream...It can't be real..." Sailor Moon tried to delude herself.

"A DREAM?! It was a dream that lead Mamoru into becoming Tuxedo Mask and searching for YOU! I was wide awake when the vison hit me, thank you very much! Nephrite and Jadeite were right there with me when it happened. Nephrite saw the vision, Jadeite saw the vison, and now you! Has nothing I've said gotten through that dango hair of yours!?" Sailor Gaea yelled as she looked like she was about to slap Sailor Moon.

The others quickly moved to hold her back. Even though they wanted to let her loose.

"It's not just a dream, you moron, it's real! I know the date it happens! On December 15th this year and it's going to feel pretty real to you, too! Anybody not wearing number two million sunblock in gonna have a real bad day, understand? You think you'll be safe and alive if you quit? You're already died. Everybody, everyone you've ever cared about, Mamoru, you, you're dead already! This whole world, everything you see is gone! You're the one living in a dream, Usagi, not me! Because I know it happens. It happens!" Sailor Gaea panted at the end, still seething in rage.

"That was a vison I saw the night Nephrite joined our side. I've been fighting and worrying so that vison would never come to pass. That is what will happen if YOU do not fight. Once our enemy is gone, then maybe we can go back to being normal girls. But we'll never find out if we're all dead. What will you do Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Usagi? I might not be able to use the Silver Crystal, but I can protect it. Will you be a coward and watch us all die while we fight to protect what is important to us? Or will you fight and hope and sweat for a better future? Will you fight for your happiness your mother, Queen Serenity, hoped you would have? Which will it be?" Sailor Gaea asked. Now having calmed down once she got it off her chest.

The room was silent until Artemis spoke.

"I think Sailor Moon just needs some time to think about this." Artemis tried to defuse the situation.

"But Artemis!" Luna tried to protest.

"Give her a little space, and I'm sure the old Usagi will return. Until then, let's be patient and watch over her." Sailor Mercury suggested.

Sailor Gaea's teammates let her go as she crossed her arms. Internally, she was disgusted to be called a princess with Usagi's attitude about it. She thought about what Sailor Mercury said and thought she had it the other way around. This was the old Usagi, the one who gave up easy and cried about everything. The one without proper responsibility. This is the Usagi before she met the rest of the Sailor Guardians.

Sailor Gaea hoped the Usagi they knew would come back. They needed her. Despite what she had said, she knew they needed all the fighting forces they could muster. Having the Silver Crystal and the only one who could use it with relative safety was imperative to their fight.

"More importantly, Luna, we need to find the exit." Sailor Mercury continued. She had been working on it since they had stopped to talk and she still hadn't made that much progress.

"I know the way out." Zoisite said, snapping all attention on him. The others seeming to have forgotten him. Blushing from the attention he continued. "I had this place created myself. I know every nook and cranny. I'll be able to show you the way out easy. It's the least I can do as my first step in my journey of atonement." He offered.

"Great! We're not done with our talk, but I think we'd better get out of here while we can." Luna cheered.

"Are we sure we can trust him?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Are you doubting my healing capabilities?" Sailor Gaea asked. Turning to look at her. Sailor Jupiter sweating under her gaze and stuttering. "We can trust him." She assured them as she moved to follow Zoisite, though she kept a slight distance between them.

"Let's get going, everybody." Sailor Venus gestured for them to follow Zoisite.

After walking for a distance they began to see the chamber getting lighter. Zoisite and Jadeite let out surprised gasps as they stopped. Thinking quickly, Jadeite placed an illusion over Zoisite so he wouldn't be seen. Zoisite was shocked to see his mentor so soon. He wanted to tell him he was alive, but he knew it would only be himself and the princess in danger. The Kunzite before him, was colder and different from before. Zoisite couldn't help but wonder, 'Did my death affect him like this...?'

"So you found the exit, very impressive." Kunzite praised them, his eyes colder than ice.

Sailor Moon back away in fear as Jupiter and Mars stood in front of her in a protecting stance.

"Luna! Artemis! Actaeon! You need to take cover right now!" Sailor Venus ordered looking at Zoisite as well, telling him to go too. Zoisite nodded as he moved out of the way.

"Okay, we hear you." Luna confirmed.

"You be careful, Venus." Artemis begged her.

"I'll try. You three protect the Princess!" Sailor Venus ordered.

"Hold on! I'm fighting with you." Sailor Jupiter stood with her comrade.

"I appreciate that." Sailor Venus thanked her.

Members of Sailor Gaea's team moved to help join the fight, until Sailor Gaea stopped them.

"Wait. I want to show Sailor Moon something. I want her to see what happens if she choses not to fight. Show her what happens if she just cowers behind her friends. Kunzite is after the Silver Crystal. It belongs to the people of the moon. This is not our fight. If at the end she still refuses, we will intervene and join the fight." Sailor Gaea assured them.

This shocked the others. It was a cold and cruel plan. But Sailor Gaea had a point. Sailor Moon needed to see the reality of it all.

"You're wasting your time!" Kunzite told them.

"Don't underestimate us! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

A black sphere formed around him and soon the lightning was absorbed. Shocking Sailor Jupiter "No way! He completely absorbed my attack!" She yelled.

"Hmph!" Kunzite grunted, clearly not impressed.

"How about this?! Cresent Beam!" Sailor Venus tried to attack. Only for it too to be absorbed.

"It's no use. In this dimension, he can absorb every ounce of energy we can summon up to throw at him!" Sailor Mercury observed.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Die!" Kunzite answered, lifting the attack energy he had collected into a ball and throwing it at Sailor Venus and Jupiter.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Venus yelled from the blast.

"Arghh!" Sailor Jupiter yelled along with her.

Getting back up, Sailor Jupiter yelled, "That's not enough to defeat us!"

"Is that all you've got, Kunzite?!" Sailor Venus yelled, trying to shake it off as nothing.

"Not at all! Take this!" Kunzite yelled as he sent an even bigger one at them.

"Watch out!" Sailor Mars and Mercury tried to warn them.

Venus and Jupiter let out painful groans as they were shocked by the attack and passed out from the pain.

Sailor Moon gasped at this.

Sailor Gaea looked at Sailor Moon and frowned. "He's too strong for them to fight alone! They need you to help fight!"

"Look after our Princess, Mercury." Sailor Mars told her comrade before turning to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon drew a nervous breath.

"Sailor Moon. You need to accept your destiny. Be strong. You can do this." Sailor Mars told her.

"Stop wasting my time." Kunzite told her, bored as he interrupted the conversation.

Sailor Mars didn't waste anymore time as she attacked. "Fire Soul!"

The attack hitting Kunzite's barrier and being absorbed. "You fool!" He called her.

Sailor Mars emitted a scared gasp.

With a forceful grunt, Kunzite attacked.

Sailor Mars tried to remain standing with restrained groans until she too had fallen. "Ahhh!"

Sailor Moon gasped at the sight of yet another one of her friends falling.

"And now it's your turn, Princess." Kunzite addressed Sailor Moon.

"Not while I'm here." Sailor Mercury cut in.

"Don't try to interfere!" Kunzite ordered as he tried to force her back. Though she remained standing.

"You're a stubborn one." Kunzite said before sending out a stronger blast with a forceful grunt.

Forcing Sailor Moon and Mercury back. "Ahhhh!" Sailor Mercury almost fainting.

"Mercury, are you alright?! Hang in there!" Sailor Moon called out to her friend as she supported her.

"Sailor Moon, you have to be brave." Sailor Mercury told her.

"Mercury..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Shouldn't we do something yet?!" Sailor Zephyrus asked.

"Not yet. Watch." Sailor Gaea told them.

Unknown to them, Sailor Moon began to hear the voices of her comrades. "Usagi..." Sailor Venus called out.

Sailor Moon looked at her with a gasp, only to find her still knocked out.

This didn't stop her from hearing Sailor Venus's voice encourage her. "Believe in yourself."

"Usagi..." Sailor Jupiter called out.

"You can do it!" Sailor Mars encouraged.

"Rei...Minako...Mako...Ami... I'll try!" Sailor Moon declared as she stood up.

Sailor Gaea smiled and thought, 'There we go.'

'Tuxedo Mask, please help me! Give me the strength!' Sailor Moon thought.

Another voice whispered to Sailor Moon from far away, Tuxedo Mask called out to her. "Sailor Moon..."

"You're with me, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon whispered to herself.

"Fight, Sailor Moon! Hold it up! Raise the Silver Crystal!" Tuxedo Mask told her what to do.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said as she took out the Moon Stick.

"So you've chosen to plunge into hell on your own, is that right, Princess? That's fine with me! I will now have my revenge...for Zoisite's death!" Kunzite yelled at her. Attacking with a grunt.

Zoisite gasped at this confession from his hiding place. He was happy and yet sad his death had affected his mentor so.

'Please!' Sailor Moon thought as she held up the Moon Stick. "Silver Crystal, give me strength!" She yelled as the attack came at her.

Pink beams of light shot out of the Silver Crystal as it formed a domed barrier around her.

"What is this?!" Kunzite spoke shocked.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon yelled at him. The barrier glowing brighter pink as it grew around her and towards Kunzite. Sailor Gaea and her group had to cover their eyes due to the brightness.

Outside the Starlight Tower, bolts of pink light shined through, lighting up the entire building from top to bottom. The building disappearing as Sailor Moon stood in awe and shock at what she was truly capable of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kunzite managed to teleport away, back to the Dark Kingdom. "Damn her! This is bad! She's beginning to learn how to use the Silver Crystal!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in one of the private chambers of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl watched over Mamoru as he was being healed by the dark powers of her kingdom.

Even in his sleep, he was resisted the pull of the Dark Kingdom as it also tried to brainwash him. Calling out the name of his love. "Serenity!"

Queen Beryl sighed as she watched this. "Endymion, she haunts you. You still cannot forget about her. But no matter how much you love Serenity, it is a love that can never be."

It made her sad to see that even after all these years, he couldn't forget her. Unknowing to Serenity, she only caused her love pain. Risking his life for her, abandoning his kingdom, his people, his family. Queen Beryl hated how unknowingly selfish the Moon Princess was. It would have been so much better if he hadn't fallen in love with that foolish little girl. Contact between Earth and the Moon was slim and most often forbidden.

Beryl had been a servant in the palace back then. A simple healer. Someone like her back then wasn't worthy of someone like the prince. She often wondered what would have happened if the prince had fallen in love with someone else. A noble lady from the Earth court perhaps. Beryl thought she would be happy for the prince. It would have hurt, sure. But she would have been happy for him and maybe one day move on.

But that was wishful thinking. Such thoughts were useless now. Now she was a ruler herself and with the brainwashing taking place, he would finally be hers. Hers and hers alone. And this time, the Moon Princess didn't stand a chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Tokyo, among the ruins of the Starlight tower, Sailor Moon, Sailor Gaea, and the others watched the sunrise.

Sailor Moon stood alone as she prayed Tuxedo Mask could hear her give her thanks to him. 'Thank you so much, Tuxedo Mask.'

"You saved us!" Sailor Venus cheered. Her along with the others having woken up.

Sailor Moon turned with a happy gasp.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus thanked her.

"Does this mean you're still going to fight with us?" Sailor Mars asked.

"That's right, I will." Sailor Moon answered as the sun came up behind her. She then turned to Sailor Gaea. "Sailor Gaea. I'm sorry about how selfish I was and how I was only thinking about myself deep down."

"It's good now that you've gotten your act together. As fellow princess and a fellow leader of my own team, I look forward to fighting alongside you and the people of the moon. Let's fight together to not only save my brother and your crush, but also to save the planet we all now call home." Sailor Gaea said lifting her hand for Sailor Moon to shake. Sailor Moon happily accepting it.

"That completes stage one, wouldn't you agree?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, you did great, Usagi!" Artemis complemented her.

"And the same goes for all of you. Remember, if we continue working together and do our best, we can overcome any obstacle!" Luna told the girls.

Sailor Moon nodded and looked back at the morning sky, 'I know he's out there somewhere, Tuxedo Mask, I'm not going to give up until I find you.'


	23. Is Tuxedo Mask Evil?

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me. The song Ayame is talking about is "Cost of the Crown" by Mercedes Lackey. These next few chapters are going to be hard on me with Mamoru being evil, but it has to been done for characters to grow.**_

After that, the girls went their own separate ways. All heading home to get some well deserved rest. All of the except one. Together with Jadeite and Zoisite, they were heading to the apartment building where Nephrite was.

Jadeite had insisted he could take care of getting Zoisite settled in and explaining the situation to Nephrite, but Ayame had refused. She knew if she didn't go now, she would be even more reluctant to talk to him to see him again. The past, and especially as horrific as her end was, left a deep mark on Ayame. She was terrified to being alone with Zoisite and Jadeite. It was slightly better with Jadeite because he wasn't in the same form as before the Earth Kingdom fell.

She was scared of them...Unfortunately, the one she was most afraid of was the man she loved. As they walked, she wondered how he dealt with remembering and acted as if nothing had happened between them.

Luckily on the way, Zoisite and Jadeite tried to distract her from her thoughts. Jadeite explaining everything to Zoisite.

"That jerk is still alive and I have to live in the same apartment!?" Zoisite asked horrified. Somethings hadn't changed and Nephrite and Zoisite still didn't get along that well, brainwashed or not. Remembering the past when the two argued, they kinda reminded Ayame of Usagi and Rei when they fought.

Jadeite sighed. "If you two don't end each other, we can probably clean out another room so you don't drive each other crazy. While I'm gone, Nephrite will be in charge and you will do as he says because it's the least you can do to make up for what you did." the cat scolded him.

Making Zoisite look down in defeat.

Finally arriving, Ayame turned to the two generals.

"I need a moment alone with Nephrite. Jadeite, do you think you could help Zoisite get settled in another room? Make a list of things he'll need and we can get them later." Ayame told them.

Both reluctantly nodded and went to the room next door. Gathering her nerves, Ayame walked up to the door and opened it.

Inside, Nephrite was polishing his sword as he looked up and smiled at Ayame. "Ayame." He greeted her.

Ayame growing pale at the sight of the sword and smile. Flashing back to right before he killed her.

Nephrite noticed this and quickly put away the sword and moved to get closer to his love. "Ayame? Are you alright? Why are you so pale? What are you doing here so early? Does Jadeite know you're here?" He asked.

Ayame stepped back from him, causing him to stop himself. Her bangs hiding her eyes. "Ayame...?" He asked.

"No...I'm not alright. My name isn't just Ayame. I know who I am now. I'm the Princess of Earth. Princess Iris. Sailor Moon has also awakened as the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity. The Silver Crystal has formed and is in her possession. We've recovered Zoisite from the enemy's grasp and he's currently next door being settled in. And the enemy has taken Tuxedo Mask, my brother, Prince Endymion." Ayame explained as tears formed in her eyes and Nephrite saw them fall.

He knew now, what he feared would happen had transpired.

"But, for me...the worst of it all, was the memory...that I was killed by the man I loved." Ayame revealed as she looked up at him.

Tears formed in his own eyes at this. "Ayame..." He whispered.

"The memories keep overlapping. I can't stop them. I remember the times you were so kind to me and then the fall of the Kingdom. IT HURTS! I CAN STILL FEEL THE SWORD PENETRATING MY HEART AND THE LAST WORDS YOU SPOKE TO ME!" Ayame wept as she fell to her knees. Leaning against the door.

Nephrite couldn't stand to see her suffer and moving closer despite her protest, he pulled her into his arms. Ayame banging on his chest to try and let her go before her lack of sleep and energy began to catch up to her and she clung to him in comfort. Her tears soaking his shirt.

"There aren't enough words in the world to convey how ashamed, how patethic, and how sorry I feel. I never wanted to be the cause of your tears. When I remembered, I felt I didn't deserve to be anywhere near you. I wish I could go back in time and make sure it never happened, you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry and I can't even beg for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. Hit me as much as you like. Kick and scream as much as you like. I deserve every bit of pain." Nephrite told her as he petted her hair and slowly rocked her.

Due to all of these factors, Ayame soon fell asleep in his arms. Nephrite sighed as Jadeite entered.

"Are you okay, Nephrite?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm worried about Ayame." Nephrite answered as he looked down at the sleeping girl. Gently removing the tears lingering on her face.

Ayame nuzzling into his warmth and gentle touch much to their surprise.

"It may take some time, but I think she'll be okay. We'll get Kunzite and the prince back soon." Jadeite assured him.

"Thanks Jadeite. Now if only I didn't have to deal with that pain in the neck, Zoisite." Nephrite muttered.

"I heard that!" Zoisite yelled through the walls. Causing them all to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, things seemed normal for the most part. There hadn't been anything out of the ordinary or suspicious going on, so the girls were left to wonder what the enemy was up to. Ayame was getting use to being around Jadeite again, but things were still a mess for her and Usagi.

It was another day of school at Juban Public Middle School as Usagi sat moping at her desk. Ayame was reading a book and listening to the others chat.

Coming over to talk to Usagi, Naru and five others girls came over to show her a magazine in her hands. "Check it out, Usagi! This ad says a new hair salon just opened up in the Juban district!"

"It happens to be owned by Kariko Tokoyama, last month's World Hair Design Contest winner." Yumi told her.

"But here's the best part! Hold on to your seat. Are you ready?" Naru questioned.

"She's having a grand opening and offering free haircuts to anybody who attends." Another girl Ayame wasn't that familiar with spoke.

"Isn't that great?! We all have to go!" Naru encouraged her.

"Yeah, sure..." Usagi said, not really in the conversation and bored.

All the girls giving Usagi awkward sighs at her answer. Usually, she would jump at the chance.

"What's the matter? You seem like you're really depressed." Naru asked her friend.

"Yeah, sure..." Usagi repeated.

Ayame sighed at this behavior and snapped her book shut. "Naru, could I talk to you alone?"

Looking between Ayame and Usagi, Naru nodded and followed her to the roof to talk privately.

"What's going on, Ayame? It's got to be serious to get Usagi so down and you wanted to talk in private." Naru said.

"It is serious. Tell me...How much do you remember from the past? You remembered to make weapons again. So do you remember your brother and who I am?" Ayame asked.

Causing Naru to gasp. Then she curtsied. "It's good to see you again, Your Highness." she greeted.

Ayame sighed. "There is no need for formalities here, Naru. I didn't like you doing them in the past and I don't like you doing it now."

"When did you remember?" Naru asked.

"A few days ago. Sailor Moon has also awaken. The Silver Crystal is found and in her procession. Zoisite has been saved and is on our side now. My brother, Prince Endymion, also known as Tuxedo Mask, also known as Mamoru Chiba was taken by the enemy. Usagi's upset because of this and she's reluctant to fight. She's afraid to lose everyone. I'm dealing with my past memories and my death. I'm learning to get through it with Jadeite, but I still have a long way to go. To sum it up, we're both big messes." Ayame told her.

"I'm so sorry, Ayame." Naru said. Ayame smiling at her.

"None of it's your fault, Naru. For now, we'll take these things one step at a time. Let's get back to class and see if we can get Usagi to get her act together." Ayame said as they walked back to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school, both teams, minus Ayame and Usagi, met up at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Usagi hasn't been sleeping well. Just when I think she's finally dozed off, she starts talking in her sleep, and having nightmares about Tuxedo Mask!" Luna informed them.

"I wish I could say otherwise, but Ayame has been having problems too. She wakes up screaming. Nightmares about the fall of the Earth Kingdom. Calling out for her parents or her brother. When her parents do come and see her, its like she doesn't even recognize them. When I wake her up, she throws things at me until she remembers and calms down. Thinking I'm still brainwashed and I'm trying to kill her. She's made progress and can stand me being around her again. Though, I don't know what would happen if Zoisite or worse, Nephrite was around. When she went to see him, he had to leave before she woke up so she wouldn't freak out." Jadeite told them.

"Oh, my..." Ami said.

"She's been putting on a strong front most of the time, but she subconsciously sticks around us far more than she used to. Slightly clingy even. Despite her words, she still worries about Mamoru too." Jing gave her report on how Ayame was doing.

"Do we know what happened to Tuxedo Mask after he was abducted by the enemy?" Makoto asked.

"We don't. We only know he's still missing." Luna informed them before thinking about Usagi's actions of late. She had been clumsy before, but now she was walking into poles, tripping, and generally not paying attention to her surroundings more than usual.

"Usagi is so worried about him that she can't even think about anything else! It's painful seeing her like that." Luna told them.

"That's a real problem. We need Usagi to get serious about being the Princess before something bad happens!" Artemis reminded them.

"But, you really can't blame her. The one she loves has been taken away and we haven't heard a word about him since then. I totally understand what pain she must be going through." Rei said.

"How do you think Ayame feels? The love of her life ran her through with a sword! It doesn't get much worse than that! Who knows how Nephrite feels. He remembers doing it and can't be anywhere near her with Ayame flipping out. Her brother, which she never knew she had, was taken away from her too. When they did remember and we're briefly together, he barely paid any attention to her. She was ignored and practically abandoned again. Talk about betrayal of the highest order. Are Ayame and Mamoru even still related?" Nanami asked.

"At least she's still taking her duties as our leader and princess seriously." Hiroko added.

"Unlike another princess we know." Taura pointed out.

"It's highly unusual to see you sympathizing like this with Usagi." Makoto mentioned. Before she remembered what Sailor Mars had said back at the Starlight Tower. 'Usagi, you crybaby! Mamoru got hurt trying to protect you! This how you pay him back?!'

Makoto remembered how Rei was dating Mamoru and quickly apologized. "Oh, sorry."

"As hard as it might be, now is not the time for Usagi to be flakey." Artemis told them.

"Right! I agree that in order to crush the Dark Kingdom's ambitions...we have to get her back on track as a full-fledged Princess, and we have to do it soon! She needs to use the Silver Crystal!" Luna told them.

"There must be something that we can come up with that will help her." Minako thought out loud.

Leaving the shrine, Minako headed off to see Usagi and Ayame. Both girls could use a distraction. Since Ayame was in better condition, Minako thought it would be easier to visit Ayame first.

She seemed like she would be easier to convince of the two. Upon arriving at Ayame's house, Minako was let in by Ayame's father and told the girl in question was in her room.

As she went up stairs she could hear someone singing. The sound getting louder as she got to Ayame's room. Knocking on the door, the singing stopped.

"Come in." Ayame called out.

Doing as she was bid, Minako entered to find Ayame sitting near her window which they finally got fixed.

"Minako? What brings you here? I was expecting one of my parents or the girls from my team." Ayame said.

"I came to visit you. I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new hair salon that opened up. I'm planning on asking Usagi to join us if you feel up for it. What was that song you were singing by the way?" Minako asked.

"Cost of a Crown...My mother...my mother from my past life...The Queen of Earth used to sing it to me as a lullaby. It helps calm me down. It's a sad song when you really think about it. The heralds mentioned in the song refer to the girls...my guardians. When I was younger, I asked the Queen why she sung that song to me...she told me it was to prepare me in the event I might one day become queen myself."

"The Earth Kingdom could be ruled by a king or a queen. Most of the time the eldest child became ruler, so Endymion would have become king. However, if he didn't want to rule, something happened to him, or was found unworthy, the right to rule could have been given to me and the Queen wanted to prepare me just in case." Ayame explained.

"Woah...Sorry to bring it up..." Minako apologized for reminding her of her past.

"Don't worry about it, Minako. That was one of my happier memories. Saying the end of my life wasn't the best is an understatement, but before that, I lived a happy life. Now, enough of the past. Let's enjoy the present. I've been meaning to have some work done on the blue streaks in my hair for a while now." Ayame said as she stood up and touched said streaks. Minako could tell they were a little faded.

Together to two of them left to go get Usagi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sleeping within the depths of the Dark Kingdom, the Prince of Earth slept on, unaware of the time that had past in his absence from the waking world and the events in Tokyo. In the chamber, a white fog covered the entire floor. The floor glowing to give some sort of light in an otherwise dark room. Besides the sleeping Prince, Kunzite watched as the Prince was healed and as he slept, his mind molded into believing he was one of them. The healing pod was made of stone and the sides and ends spiked curving in. Dark energy rings moved like never ending waves encompassing the Prince's entire body. Kunzite watched his with slight distaste though it was hard to see on his now ever stoic face.

A part of him hated the prince... His protégé was taken from him and replaced with the Prince. To Kunzite, no one could take Zoisite's place. Not by a long shot. Looking at the Prince's face, he too looked quite unhappy. His eyebrows narrowed as if in concentration. Before Kunzite could observe more his attention was drawn away from the Prince and to his queen.

"Kunzite..." Queen Beryl called out to him. Standing on the other side of the room.

"Queen Beryl..." Kunzite greeted her with a slight bow.

"We must secure the Legendary Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon no matter what it takes. Sailor Gaea also must be dealt with. We cannot allow her to try and take Prince Endymion away from us." Queen Beryl reminded him.

"Yes, my queen." Kunzite answered.

"I assume you've discovered Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea's identities by now?" Queen Beryl asked.

"Please, give me a bit more time." Kunzite requested.

"Be very quick about it. Uncover Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea's identities as soon as possible, so that we can can retrieve the Silver Crystal." Queen Beryl told him as she gripped her scepter and released a bit of her power in anger. The orb glowing blue as it moved up and purple gas was released.

"Leave it to me. My new plan is ready to be put into action." Kunzite informed her.

"Oh?" Queen Beryl asked surprised. This was why she kept Kunzite around for so long. He respected her and he knew how and when to get the job done as accurate and as quickly as possible.

Appearing in his hand was a single strand of golden blonde hair. "This is a strand of hair from Sailor Moon, which I obtained in battle. I intend to find the girl who has matching strands of hair. Then I will have uncovered Sailor Moon's true identity!" Kunzite explained. "However, since I did not get the chance to fight Sailor Gaea, I was unable to get a strand of her hair. However, once we find Sailor Moon, finding Sailor Gaea should be easy. The two teams do work together, it's possible they know who each other are and from there, easy to torture the information from Sailor Moon." Kunzite said with a cruel chuckle.

Queen Beryl smiled at the thought. "Very well. Proceed with caution."

"Yes, my queen." Kunzite answered as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After picking up Usagi, the three girls headed off to Hair Salon Kariko. It was sleek lavender building with a main bottom floor and a smaller upper floor. Around the building was potted plants that gave it a more natural look along with the high-tech design of it. Inside the place was busy with activity. Six different ladies, three in blue and three in red, all worked on styling, cutting, and whatever else their customers needed for their hair. Other girls sat at the hair steamer and talked among each other or read magazines.

Walking up to greet them was the owner Kariko Tokoyama, last month's World Hair Design Contest winner. She had dark short hair, gold hoop earrings, and wore a white dress with short sleeves that went to her knees and a zipper from the top to bottom.

"Welcome... Thanks for coming to Hair Salon Kariko. How may I help you?" Kariko asked them.

"I'd like you to take a look at her hair and see what new style would look best on her." Minako said as she gently urged Usagi forward.

"Nothing as major as a new style for me, but do you think could you re-dye my blue streaks? They're getting a little faded." Ayame said as she lifted them to show the hair designer.

"Why of course. Oh! What beautiful hair. Come this way." Kariko said as she looked at Usagi's hair and then Ayame's braided blue streaks. Ushering them to follow her.

"O-Okay..." Usagi said reluctantly.

Bringing them to a hair washing station Kariko first tended to Usagi. Draping a pink towel over her shoulders first and then having her lay down in the chair and place her head over the sink. Placing a clean wash cloth over her face and beginning to wash her hair.

"Let me know if I pull your hair or massage your scalp too hard." Kariko told her.

"Okay..." Usagi muttered.

After that, Kariko let it soak for a bit before tending to Ayame. When dying hair, it was best wash your hair 24 hours before dyeing. Doing this allows the natural oils in your hair to develop which in turn allows the dye to bind to your hair more easily. The dye will blend more naturally with your hair, and that tends to make it last longer. So Ayame didn't have to do what Usagi had going.

Draping a towel around her, Kariko brought out some blue dyes for Ayame to choose from. After picking the right color, Kariko pinned the rest of her hair out of the way so it wouldn't be caught up being dyed with the rest and brushed out her hair blue streaks to make sure that there were no tangles left in her hair. Making applying the dye easier, but also helping to make sure that her hair would be evenly dyed.

Kariko got some gloves, a paint brush, and a bowl to mix the dye. After mixing it, Kariko applied the dye to the strands of hair in sections. Once she was done, Kariko set a timer for how long she needed to leave the dye in Ayame's hair. And went back to tending to Usagi.

'I sure hope this works to cheer her up, so she can be her old self again.' Minako thought as she went to sit down and wait for the two of them to finish.

Meanwhile, other workers tended the rest of the customers. After helping a girl get into the hair steamer she said. "Please stay still for a moment." and headed off to fulfill her other duties.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Kariko watched at the secret function of the hair steamers kicked into action. Unknown to the girls sitting, lights on in light up and scanned her hair. Looking back into the mirror in front of her, Kariko had a microscopic view of the hair strands as it gave her a close up view of them. Analyzing the strand and its properties and the DNA until a blue X appeared. Causing Kariko to narrow her eyes in frustration.

'She's not Sailor Moon. So far, none of these girls have hair that matches up.' Kariko thought.

"Thank you for waiting." One of the workers in blue spoke to Minako as she looked up from her magazine.

"Huh?" Minako asked.

"Please, follow me to the hair steamer." She asked.

"Ah. I'm not here to have my hair done. I just came with some friends." Minako told her.

"While you're waiting, you should really try our revolutionary hair steamer. We use a special steam that instantly repairs split ends and sun damage, which sometimes you're not even aware you have!" The lady told her.

Minako thought it over with an impressed laugh. 'Sounds pretty good, and after all, it is free!' Quickly agreeing, Minako was ushered by a woman in red to one of the chairs as she untied her hair from her ribbon and had the woman roll her hair up and placed the steamer over head.

"Just sit still for a bit." She told her as she walked away.

Once again the hair steamer clicked to life and scanned her hair as Kariko watched the analysis. Checking the DNA sample until to Kariko's surprise a match was found. A bright red target forming.

Causing Kariko to gasp and double check. Looking over her shoulder, Kariko's eyes glowed red. 'Yes, I've finally found you, Sailor Moon.'

Unaware she was actually massaging the scalp of the real Sailor Moon and Usagi herself unaware the enemy was doing so she asked her, "Could you massage a little more on the right, please?"

Kariko did as she was asked, but paided her full attention to Minako, letting out an evil chuckle Usagi didn't hear over the sound of the water. 'Finally! I've discovered Sailor Moon's true identity! Now I can find out who Sailor Gaea is by torturing her!' She thought with another evil chuckle.

Kariko quickly set to work. It was time to fulfill her orders for the Dark Kingdom. Leaving Usagi unattended, Kariko made her way to Minako. Ayame, who had been reading a magazine, looked up and watched this with a curious eye.

"Uhh, Miss Kariko, are you finished with my shampoo yet?" Usagi questioned, unable to see what was going on.

'What is she doing?' Ayame wondered.

"I know who you are. You're Sailor Moon!" Kariko declared as she grabbed Minako's shoulder as she cried out in pain.

"No! Stop!" Minako yelled.

The shouts getting Usagi's attention as she sat up with soapy hair and the towel on her face fell off. "What?! Minako!"

"Minako!" Ayame yelled.

The workers each took what looked like a bottle of hairspray as the mist filled the air and the other customers breathed it in with dazed sighs. All of them falling asleep. Minako herself being lulled until Kariko shook her.

"You idiot! Don't you dare sleep yet!" She yelled as she took out a pair of scissors. "C'mon! Hand over the Silver Crystal! Who is Sailor Gaea? Tell me who she is!"

Crawling on the floor, Ayame joined Usagi there as they avoided breathing in the mist and moved to a good spot to transform and help Minako.

"What? What are you talking about?" Minako asked, dazed and sleepy.

"Don't play dumb!" Kariko yelled shaking her again. The scissors snipping the air quickly. "My computer says your hair is an exact match of Sailor Moon's so don't you dare tell me otherwise!"

"My hair?" Minako asked before remembering brushing out Usagi's hair. 'I must have gotten some of Usagi's hair tangled with mine when I was brushing it!'

Throwing Minako back into her chair with a forceful grunt, Kariko backed up as she spoke. "I want that Silver Crystal and I want it right now! If you still refuse, I have ways to make you change your mind." Kariko said as she stood in a circle of her employees. A pattern of red and blue uniforms.

Minako let out a scared sigh as she watched what happened next.

With an evil chuckle, Kariko smiled as her employees began to spin around her faster and faster. Creating a whirlwind resembling the old barbershop colors on a spinning pole. Soon a single monster was revealed. She had blonde hair pulled into four braids that stood straight out with hair rollers on the top of her head. She had a spike on each shoulder and four on her back. Her skin was purple and wore a red suit with some white on it. She had a weird contraption on her right arm.

Once the transformation was done the new monster let out an evil laugh.

"She's a monster?!" Minako yelled out in fear.

"This is horrible. The Dark Kingdom turned Miss Kariko into a monster just so they could get to us!" Usagi whispered, furious.

"And now they're using innocent people with special skills? They keep getting lower and lower!" Ayame agreed.

"Hold on, Minako. Don't worry, we're gonna save you!" Usagi assured.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

With another evil chuckle, the new monster closed in on Minako.

"Hold it, right there!" Sailor Moon ordered.

Causing the monster to turn in confusion. "Huh?"

"That girl isn't Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon told her.

"That's impossible!" The monster said as she looked between the two girls.

"You offer free haircuts to girls who have little money. But you don't care about their feelings when you mess with their hearts! I, Sailor Moon, will not forgive such devious monsters! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you." Sailor Moon declared.

"All I wanted was to have a good time with my friend and get my hair done! I'm going to get split ends and turn grey from stressing about you monsters always popping up! On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within." Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Ha! So you walking in here on your own. Just like a slug jumping into salt." The monster insulted them. Her hand disappearing into the contraption on her arm.

'A slug dissolves in salt!' Sailor Moon thought with fear.

"I am Mitsuaami and I shall melt you into goo!" She introduced herself as she attached a blow-dryer to the end and blasted hot air at them. Sailor Gaea and Sailor Moon ducked out of the way.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I have to help them..." Minako muttered and struggled to remain awake all in vain as she succumbed to the mist from earlier.

"Let me dry your hair. It looks wet." Mitsuaami offered as she attacked with a yell.

"Ahhhhh!" Sailor Moon yelled as she ducked and looked up to see the plants nearby had been practically turned into dehydrated crisp.

"Now it's time to shave off all that hair!" Mitsuaami yelled as she took out a razor type weapon.

Sailor Moon rolled out of the way as Mitsuaami crashed into her hiding spot and looking back, released a scared gasp at the new weapon the monster had. A type of sprayer that shoots scissors like a machine gun as Mitsuaami emitted crazy laughter as she tried to hit her target.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! Ahh!" Sailor Moon yelled as she kept rolling across the floor until she hit a rolling kart filled with hair supplies.

In any other situation, Sailor Gaea would have laughed at the repeated no's. As Mitsuaami came closer, Sailor Moon threw a container of powder at her.

Causing Mitsuaami to choke and cough. "Curse you!" She yelled.

Sailor Moon then got out the Moon Stick. "All right Mitsuaami! It's time to end this! I'm going to use this Moon Stick to turn you back into Miss Kariko Tokoyama, the hair designer! Moon Healing-" Sailor Moon started to yell as she was interrupted and let out a painful gasp and dropped the Moon Stick.

Sailor Gaea sighed and angerly looked around. "First of all, technically, Sailor Moon, she's made up of Kariko and her six assistants. So you're turning back all seven of them." She sighed again before getting serious. "All right." cracking her knuckles. "Who stopped her?"

Sailor Gaea then saw who was responsible. Gasping at the sight. It couldn't be him...he was taken away...there was no way Beryl would ever let him go...escape would be near impossible... Was it an illusion? Someone from the Dark Kingdom pretending to be him?

Sailor Gaea eyed the man with suspicion and dread.

Sailor Moon quickly got over the gain as she picked out the Moon Stick and gasped at what she saw had hit her hand. "A rose..." Sailor Moon slowly turned to look over her shoulder. Memories of the last time they saw each other floating in her mind. 'Could it be? Am I imagining it?'

Sitting in one of the salon's chairs was none other than Tuxedo Mask.

"That you, Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked, her voice filled with hope.

Sailor Gaea noticed the once red rose turned black and gasped. However, this change was unnoticed by Sailor Moon who's eyes watched Tuxedo Mask's every move. Remaining silent as he looked at her.

"It really is you! Thank goodness!" Sailor Moon cheered, crying tears of joy and relief.

"Hold on, Sailor Moon! Something's wrong here! Why did he stop you from healing Mitsuaami?" Sailor Gaea shouted. "He might look like Tuxedo Mask, but he isn't the Tuxedo Mask we know!"

"You're mistaken, Sailor Moon. You, Sailor Gaea, however are correct, I'm not Tuxedo Mask." He informed them.

"What?!" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"I am the commander of the Dark Kingdom. I am Endymion." This Dark Endymion introduced himself.

"You-You can't be!" Sailor Moon shouted, trying to cling to hope.

Sailor Gaea gasped as she realized her dark fear had come true. She knew the enemy, especially Queen Beryl, wouldn't waste the chance to turn her brother against them. The dark queen had always wanted Endymion all to herself. However, Sailor Gaea, even though she knew deep down this would happen the moment the girls told her he had been taken, she wasn't ready for it.

"Sailor Moon, hand over the Silver Crystal." Dark Endymion demanded as he pulled out his cane and extended it to attack.

"What did they do to you?" Sailor Moon muttered in fear and sorrow.

Sailor Gaea began to hyperventilate as her muttering grew into screams and shouts, "No... nnnnooooooo! Nnnnnnnnooooooo!" She as she backed away.

Meanwhile, Mitsuaami had recovered and with forceful grunts, she finally got her latest weapon ready. "The trimmer's powered up and ready to go!" She announced as she revealed a beard timmer that was like a chainsaw.

Sailor Moon turned and with a scared gasp screamed as she dodged it. "Ahhhh!"

"Mitsuaami! Retrieve the Silver Crystal!" Dark Endymion ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Mitsuaami obeyed.

"Oh no! It can't be!" Sailor Moon tried to deny it.

Sailor Gaea snapped out of it and turned her fear into anger at the one responsible for her pain of losing her brother once again. Growling, she yelled, "Damn that demon queen!" Referring to Queen Beryl.

Mitsuaami charged at the girls ahs she yelled out, "I'm going to give you such a good trim, you'll never need to come back for more!"

"No thanks!" The two Sailor Guardians yelled as they hightailed it out the sliding door.

Mitsuaami bursting right through the door and wall. Minako began to wake up as she saw Tuxedo Mask calmly follow them outside.

"I need to let all the Guardians know right away! Tuxedo Mask has become an enemy! Venus Power! Make Up!" Minako yelled transforming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running through the streets of Tokyo, Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea were being chased by Mitsuaami.

"Stop moving! I still want to give you your cut!" Mitsuaami yelled at them.

"Ahh!" Sailor Moon yelled as she moved out of the way and Mitsuaami ran into a pole.

"Huh?" Mitsuaami asked as she noticed the powerline get knocked down slightly.

"You need to be more careful! You could take somebody's head off with that thing!" Sailor Moon scolded her.

"That's kinda the point!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Stop wasting time, Mitsuaami! Get that Silver Crystal!" Dark Endymion ordered as he observed the fight.

"No way..." Sailor Moon muttered.

Mitsuaami attacked with a scream.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon screamed again. Landing on the ground as the monster approached.

Mitsuaami chuckled evilly as she spoke. "Time for that trim, my dear!"

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she pulled out her sword. "Gaea's Call!" She yelled as the attack nearly hit the monster and cut some hair off.

"Stop right there!" The Sailor Guardians yelled as they appeared after the attack.

"Huh?" Dark Endymion questioned at the interruption.

"All right!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Fire..."

"Supreme..."

"...Soul!"

"...Thunder!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter attacked. Causing Mitsuaami to release a painfilled yell. The attack blasting the trimmer apart.

Followed with Sailor Mercury attacking with, "Bubble Spray!"

"Now! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted.

Sailor Moon quickly go to work, healing Kariko and her assistants. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Shampoo! Rinse! Refresh!" Mitsuaami yelled before they heard the sound of the rest of the women shout. "Refresh!"

"Tuxedo Mask! I'm so glad you're back safe and sound. Mamoru..." Sailor Mars spoke with tears in her eyes.

Sailor Gaea sighed at her reaction. Waiting to sadly see the hope die in her eyes.

"Sailor Mars..." Sailor Venus addressed her teammate. "That guy is not the Tuxedo Mask you used to know, believe me! He's now one of the commanders of the Dark Kingdom! He's Endymion!"

"Dark Endymion is more like it! That cheep dark infused knock-off is nothing like my brother, Endymion!" Sailor Gaea shouted.

Sailor Mars gasped at the shocking truth. "N-No!"

Both Luna and Artemis were shocked as well. Jadeite glared and hissed. 'How dare she do this to the Prince! It wasn't enough for her to brainwash us, but our Prince as well!'

"She's kidding, right? Tuxedo Mask, please tell me what she said is not true!" Sailor Mars begged.

"Roses have many thorns. And you should know that even red roses turn black when they wilt." Dark Endymion answered.

"What are you saying?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Are you really planning to fight all ten of us?" Sailor Mercury questioned him.

The members of Sailor Gaea's team each drew their weapons. Grim looks on their face as they prepared to fight the prince.

"Hurting young women has never been my style, but to get the crystal, I'm prepared to do what's needed." Dark Endymion informed them.

Sailor Moon gasped at this reveal.

Stepping forward, he stopped when he heard the voice of his queen. "Endymion, retreat for now." Queen Beryl ordered.

"Hm?" Dark Endymion questioned.

"This is a direct order from Queen Metalia!" Queen Beryl informed him, leaving no room for debate.

"Sailor Guardians, your death by my hands has been postponed." Dark Endymion informed them.

"Huh?" They asked confused by the 180 he pulled.

"A woman's friendship is quite fragile. Even a slight breeze can make it fall apart, like a flower in the wind. Be careful of that." Dark Endymion warned them.

Sailor Moon gasped as he turned to leave.

Sailor Gaea stepped forward before he could leave. "Before you leave, I have a message for your queen." Sailor Gaea said before taking a deep breath. "YOU HEAR THIS YOU WITCH! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU, AND QUEEN METALIA, NO MATTER WHAT! I'LL GET BACK MY BROTHER NO MATTER WHAT!" She yelled, taking a deep breath before smiling. "That's all. If you could be a dear and tell them that, I would greatly appreciate it." Sailor Gaea said in a fake cheery tone.

Dark Endymion wasn't impressed as he turned with a flip of his cape and said, "Farewell!" A black portal appearing as he walked into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back, Endymion." Queen Beryl greeted him as he returned.

"I have a message for you from Sailor Gaea." Dark Endymion spoke.

"Oh?" She asked.

He nodded as he cleared his throat and yelled. "YOU HEAR THIS YOU WITCH! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS! WE'RE GONNA GET YOU, AND QUEEN METALIA, NO MATTER WHAT! I'LL GET BACK MY BROTHER NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Forgive me my Queen. That was the message. What did Sailor Gaea mean by 'brother'?" He asked.

Queen Beryl scowled as she gripped her scepter.

Taking a deep breath, Queen Beryl collected herself came up with her lie. "You might have already noticed, how the Sailor Guardians referred to you as Tuxedo Mask. Correct? Before we managed to break you free of the seal, there was the Prince of the Earth whom we captured. He was Tuxedo Mask. You bear a great resemblance to him and while you wore his costume, they mistook you for him."

"Before we captured the Prince, Zoisite went against not only my orders, but Queen Metalia's as well and injured the Prince. It was too late for us to save him and he died. The Sailor Guardians are unaware of this and that is why Sailor Gaea said this. Now go! Queen Metalia wishes to speak to you." Queen Beryl informed him.

With a bow, Dark Endymion headed to the queen's seal chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Queen Metalia, why have you called me back?" Dark Endymion asked as he kneeled.

"Endymion. I cannot let you die." Queen Metalia answered.

"Huh?" Dark Endymion asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the throne room, Queen Beryl was quite pleased with the brainwashing. "It appears that Endymion has become a warrior for the Dark Kingdom, both in body and soul."

"Yes, the brainwashing was extremely effective." Kunzite said

Queen Beryl laughed at this. All too pleased with herself. "Now that Endymion has proven himself to be dedicated to us, we must think of ways to make good use of his loyalty." Her evil laugh echoing through the chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hair salon, Kariko and her employees were back to work, none the wiser of being one big monster. Ayame was able to get her streaks done. Using the crystal, they found out they could fix the building from the previous damage. Now they watched from the window as Usagi walked away.

"Hm?" The other asked.

"Miss Kariko turned into a monster because of me and Ayame. If we don't stop the Dark Kingdom, innocent people like her will suffer. I won't let that happen." Usagi told them.

"Me neither. And no matter what it takes, I'll get my revenge for my kingdom, my people, for the innocent of this new era, for my friends, my family, and my loved ones." Ayame resolved.

"Hey! Sounds like she's accepting her Princess responsibilities." Artemis remarked.

Then, Usagi turned around. "Yay! Tuxedo Mask is safe! All is right in my world!" She cheered with cheerful giggling.

Causing all of them to become exasperated. Ayame sighed at her fellow princess and friends. 'Always boy-crazy. It's amazing, just seeing him changes everything even though he was taken by the enemy.' Ayame shook her head at her.

"I don't know, Artemis, she sounds pretty much the same to me." Luna remarked.

"Well, I think she's putting on a brave front by making light of everything. At the very least, she's showing that she's grown up and is moving on." Artemis told them.

"You should, too. You can't let it bother you forever." Makoto told Rei.

"Mm. You're right." Rei agreed.

Meanwhile, Usagi was in her own little world as she let out a determined grunt. "I'm sure that Tuxedo Mask was tricked by the bad guys into believing he was one of them and they've got him in their clutches! And now it's up to me to turn him back to normal with my overwhelming power of love!"


	24. Let's Become a Princess

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Jadeite sighed as he walked towards the apartment building where his fellow generals dwelled. He hoped the two of them had been getting along, though he doubted it. Zoisite might have regretted what he did, but that didn't change the fact there would be arguments.

Entering through the open window, he wasn't shocked at all to see Nephrite and Zoisite wrestling. To his amusement however, Nephrite had Zoisite pinned down to the floor and in a headlock.

"Who's in charge? Who's in charge?" Nephrite taunted his opponent. Not letting him go until he said it.

"Y-You...Are...YOU JERK!" Zoisite yelled. "Let me go...already! You won!"

Nephrite chuckled as he released the younger warrior and he fell to the ground. Picking up a water bottle, he tossed it at Zoisite's head.

"OW! What did you do that for?!" Zoisite yelled.

"To sharpen your reflexes." Nephrite gave as his excuse though they all knew he did it on purpose.

"It's so nice to see you two getting along." Jadeite joked.

"We do not!" They both yelled in unison.

Jadeite just smirked at them before continuing. "If you two are done, I came to tell you what happened."

"Is Ayame alright?! Has there been any news about the Prince?" Nephrite asked getting serious as he sat down.

"Don't worry. Ayame is okay for the most part. But there's news about the Prince." Jadeite answered.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, you furry feline! What happened!?" Zoisite asked.

"Patience is a virtue, Zoisite. The Prince is alive, but like us...he has been brainwashed by the enemy and now works for them. He's after the Silver Crystal and he attacked Sailor Moon with one of his own roses. He has no memory of the past. He wore his Tuxedo Mask outfit, but he introduced himself as Endymion, a commander of the Dark Kingdom."

"Sailor Moon has gotten her act together now that she knows he's alive. Ayame...I think she knew this would happen...but she still wasn't ready for it. She's focused on saving the Prince and defeating the Dark Kingdom. She's gotten used to my presence again, but she still has a nightmare every now and again. Not as often as before, so she's been getting some sleep." Jadeite reported.

The group was silent as they thought over their Prince being brainwashed like they once were and sighed in defeat. "We failed our Prince and the Princess. We can't even help the Princess fight because we're suppose to be dead. I hate feeling powerless like this!" Zoisite yelled.

"Don't lose heart. There might not be much we can do for now, but when the time is right, we will be there for Ayame and help take down the Dark Kingdom. I managed to get you out of the Dark Kingdom and Ayame healed you both. I know we can save the Prince as well." Jadeite spoke determined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ayame was on her way to school, she wasn't as early as she would have liked, but she had trouble sleeping so she was still tired and had a slightly slow start that morning. On the way, she met and ran along side Naru. Up ahead, they saw Usagi running towards the school as well.

"Hey! Good morning, Naru! Good morning, Ayame!" Usagi greeted.

"Morning!" Naru greeted as she high-fived her friend.

"Hmmh. You overslept, too, didn't you?" Usagi assumed.

"Speak for yourself. I was finishing my homework." Naru told her.

"I already finished mine." Ayame said with a shrug.

"What?! We had homework?!" Usagi asked shocked.

"Of course, weren't you paying attention? There was science, math, English, social studies... Oh and that Japanese report!" Naru listed off as Usagi got more and more depressed with every subject.

"And of course, the embroidery for home ec." Naru finished as she watched Usagi fall into a pit of despair.

"I gotta show you that some time." Ayame thought out loud.

"I'm so screwed." Usagi muttered.

Beside them, a car pulled up and once it stopped, a man with light brown hair slicked back and green eyes stepped out, wearing a tuxedo.

Recovering from her depression, Usagi grew excited as she looked at him and began questioning the girls about him. "Wow! What a cool-looking guy! Who is he?"

Opening the car door and bowing, a few girls stepped out and began walking calmly in a line inside. Carrying their bags in front of them and heads bowed. Each with elegant hairstyles.

"Uhh... Okay..." Usagi said as she watched them go. "What's with them?"

"Huh? You mean you don't know? Naru asked.

"Mm-mm." Usagi shook her head.

Ayame listened as Naru explained, she didn't know either.

"Those are some of the girls who are attending the Princess Seminar at the Rose Mansion."

Looking back at the three girls, Usagi remembered and knew what Naru was talking about now.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. That's the place where Countress Rose lives. She's the lady who recently moved here from England, right?" Usagi asked.

"Yup! From what I heard, she's supposed to be a famous aristocrat. And she's an expert on manners and social graces. Wealthy parents send their daughters to her to learn how to act like a princess." Naru gossiped.

"You can take a class for that?" Usagi asked interested.

"Apparently, she teaches them the basics of elegance and culture." Naru added.

Ayame thought about it and looked back at the girls. Leaving Usagi and Naru behind as she walked to class, she thought maybe she could try to take a few lessons from this Countess Rose. While she did have her memories from the past, she was a little rusty. It would be good to have a refresher and see how different things are now from the way they were during the Silver Millennium.

As the bell rang as she headed inside, she could hear Naru and Usagi notice and rush after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In class, Ayame glanced over at Naru and Usagi as Ms. Haruna began her lesson. "Alright, class. Your homework, as you will recall, was to translate page 53 of your textbook."

Usagi was already asleep. Taking a piece of paper and making sure Ms. Haruna wasn't watching, she wrote a note to Naru. Someone needed to inform her about what was going on.

She quickly wrote, 'Hey, Naru. Meet me after school. There have been some developments in my family that I think you should know about.' Being vague in case the note was taken up. Seeing Ms. Haruna trying to get Usagi to wake up, Ayame quickly passed to note.

After that, Ayame ignored what's going on with Usagi and Ms. Haruna. The rest of the day was boring and the same business as usual. After school, the two girls met up on the roof. Ayame leaned against the fence as she spoke. "Naru, I have some very bad news about the Prince, my brother."

"What happened?"

"You know the new hair Salon that was in that magazine? The enemy was using the owner and her assistants to find Usagi and me. Somehow they managed to get a piece of her hair and were going to find out my identity through her. The monster was defeated, but before that...He showed up. He wore his usual outfit, Tuxedo Mask. But when he introduced himself, it was as the commander of the Dark Kingdom. Endymion." Ayame said as she curled her hands into fists.

"More like Dark Endymion if you ask me...He's been brainwashed like the others and I plan on getting him back." Ayame finished as she looked at Naru.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever need anything, Ayame, please let me know. I can't fight, but if you need a weapon fixed or you need me to try and make something better or anything else, just let me know. If you need an ear to listen, I can do that too." Naru offered.

"Thanks, Naru." Ayame said as she hugged her. "Now you better get going. Umino's looking for you." she pointed down at the boy as he wandered around searching.

Naru giggled and with a quick bye, Ayame left the school herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at doom and gloom central, or otherwise known as the Dark Kingdom. Queen Beryl sat in her throne before her court like usual as she had her last King of Heaven and the Prince of Earth before her so she could give them her orders.

"Endymion... You shall assist Kunzite with the task of defeating Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea, and recovering the Silver Crystal." Queen Beryl informed him.

"I refuse. I don't team up with anyone. I will work on my own." Dark Endymion outright refused. Anyone else would pay for such insolence, but Queen Beryl let it slide.

"That's fine with me. I will do the same." Kunzite answered. Deep down he was glad he didn't have to be around the Prince. The less time they were forced to be around each other, the better. The only person he worked with willingly that wasn't a subordinate was Zoisite and no one else.

Both men glared at each other. Competition and aversion created and sparking between them. Queen Beryl could feel it in the air. But it did not bother her. As long as Kunzite obeyed her orders and didn't do anything stupid in regards to Endymion, she could care less about what happened between the two. Unlike Zoisite, Queen Beryl knew Kunzite was no fool. He wouldn't harm Endymion. Either way she would get what she wanted.

"Whatever gets the job done. I expect one or both of you or bring me Sailor Gaea and Sailor Moon's corpses and the Silver Crystal, as soon as possible." Queen Beryl ordered.

"Yes. I already have a plan in motion." Kunzite informed his queen, his eyes never once leaving the prince's.

The Prince's eyes narrowing at these words.

Queen Beryl emitted an evil chuckle at Kunzite's quick work. "Excellent."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, back in Tokyo, Luna was once again at the Crown Game Center. Reporting in, she needed some advise. Jadeite had tagged along as well.

"Codename Zero-Zero-Nine-One, this is Luna. Passphrase: 'The rabbit on the moon is pounding rice cakes. Over."

"The moon's rice cakes are sticky." The game said the next phrase.

"And they puff up when you toast them, as well." Luna finished.

"What is it, Luna?" Mission control asked.

"Well, sir. Usagi just isn't serious about being a princess, and I don't know what to do to get her mind right!" Luna explained awkwardly.

"If you ask me, it's a waste of time. Whether it be her duties as a Sailor Guardian or as a princess, Usagi is wishy-washy at best. Her heart just isn't in it. Instead of getting her to be like a princess, you should focus on her doing her duties as a Sailor Guardian. The Kingdoms of the Moon and Earth are long gone. There's no need for royalty anymore. After the Dark Kingdom is gone, there will be no need and she can return to being a normal girl like she wanted. To sum it up, there isn't anything you can do, so don't bother." Jadeite added his thoughts to the conversation.

"Still, despite what you say may be true, Usagi generally needs to take these things more seriously. This is a difficult problem, and you need to...uhh. Oops! I-oh!" The screen spoke as it flashed and fritz until the image shown on the screen, the real identity of Luna's boss was revealed.

Artemis stood there frozen with an embarrassed laugh. He was probably in Minako's room from the looks of it. Beside him was an empty can of tuna and he had appeared to be eating a second can of some type of cat food brand. He wore a headset to hear and speak to them. His whiskers were all crooked as he stared, unsure of what to do.

"A-Artemis..." Luna asked, stupefied.

Jadeite looked at this and busted out laughing, rolling around until he fell off the arcade game and on to the floor. After catching his breath from the fall, he just kept on laughing.

Rubbing the back of his head Artemis let out embarrassed laughter. "Well, I guess the secret's out. The communicator's been acting very weird today." He added with more awkward laughter.

This only angered Luna as she sat up and took out her claws, almost as if she was about to jump the screen and claw him through it. "You mean to tell me that you're the one who's been bossing me around this whole time!"

"Uhh, yeah..." Artemis answered hesitantly.

"And why didn't you let me know?!" Luna demanded to know.

Artemis flailed his front legs as he answered. "You never asked! And as time went on, it got more awkward and..." He trailed off with an embarrassed sigh.

Luna just groaned at him and looked at Jadeite as he kept laughing.

"It's not funny!" She yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ayame decided to find out were the Rose Mansion was and headed over. She was coming unannounced, but she didn't know how to join the seminar and thus decided to go to the source.

She wanted to make a good impression and put in the effort to dress up a little. She decided to wear a casual fall maxi dress. It was a dark green with a round neckline. The sleeves were long and had a belted waist. It was kinda like a tunic dress and it reached down to her ankles, but Ayame liked it.

The mansion really did live up to it's name with the roses lining the entrance. Knocking on the door with the brass knocker, Ayame patiently waited for someone to answer. The same man dropping off the girls from yesterday opened the door.

"Yes? How may I help you?" He asked.

"Good day, sir. Forgive me for coming unannounced, I heard about the Princess Seminar Countess Rose was hosting from a friend of mine. I came to inquire what one must do to join." Ayame told him.

"The Princess Seminar is by invitation only, through current members." He answered.

"I see. Thank you, sir. Have a good day." Ayame said about to leave. She didn't know anyone in the seminar so she was tough out of luck.

"Who is it, Edward?" Ayame turned and saw a elegant woman with orange hair set in a low ponytail, light blue eyes, red lipstick, and a light blue dress with a high neckline. Ayame stared at the woman for a moment, before shaking it off. For a moment, this woman reminded her of her mother. Not her current mother, but her first mother. The Queen of the Earth.

"This young lady wishes to join the Princess Seminar, Milady." Edward explained as he bowed to her.

Countess Rose considered Ayame for a moment before smiling. "Would you like to join?" She asked.

"Yes, Milady. Sorry for coming unannounced when you must be busy. I heard about your seminar from a friend and was interested in joining. However, I don't know anyone in your seminar that would be willing to extend an invitation for me." Ayame explained.

"Well, since you came all this way. How about I invite you to join my seminar?" Countess Rose offered. "However, you must pass one of two tests."

"You would do that, Milady? I would gladly take these tests." Ayame said.

"Edward." The Countess said as he came over and handed Ayame a frisbee.

"Strange as is seems, the Countess really enjoys playing frisbee. This is one of the two tests." Edward explained.

Ayame nodded. She wasn't the best at frisbee, but she would try. She just hoped she could past the second test if she failed this one. Throwing it, the frisbee went far, but didn't return as it landed in a bush.

Edward went off to fetch it as Ayame apologized.

"Don't worry. You still have a second chance with the second test." Countess Rose said.

"I've been a fan of Greek and Roman legends. I've studied some of the deities from mighty Zeus to some of the most obscure members of the Parthenon. The next test, recite to me the four Greek Winds." Countess Rose challenged her.

"The Greek Winds, Milady? The four Greek Winds are Zephyrus, the West Wind, also the god of Spring. Notus, the South Wind and bringer of Summer. Eurus, the East Wind and bringer of Autumn. Finally, Boreas, the North Wind and the bringer of Winter." Ayame answered easily.

"Splendid. You may attend the Princess Seminar, young lady." Countess Rose congratulated her.

"Thank you, Milady. If you didn't give me a chance, I wouldn't be able to." Ayame said with a bow.

"Where did Edward run off to?" Countess Rose asked.

Looking around, Ayame didn't see him anywhere. Countess Rose walked over to the side of the Mansion, causing Ayame to follow a little behind her. To her surprise, she saw Edward talking to Usagi while she held up Luna. She didn't know Usagi was trying to join the seminar too. What else could she be there for?

Ayame watched as the Countess went over to talk to Usagi and eventually Edward handing the blonde the frisbee. Coming closer she watched as Usagi twirled the frisbee with one finger.

"Alright! I've actually gotten pretty good at this sort of thing!" Usagi told them as she tossed it. "There!"

The frisbee flying through the open second floor window were all the other girls were. Ayame prayed, Usagi wouldn't hit anyone or break anything until she saw the frisbee come right back and she easily caught it.

Edward let out a amazed gasp as he clapped and complemented her. "Good!"

"That was splendid! You may attend my Princess Seminar, young lady." The Countess informed her.

"Woo-hoo!" Usagi cheered.

"Looks like we're both taking the seminar then." Ayame spoke.

"Ayame!? What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"I came to join the seminar. Countess Rose invited me and I passed the test. Now, let's go." Ayame said as they followed the Countess and headed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, all the girls headed over to the shrine to talk about what was going on.

"Wow. So Usagi really went to the Rose Mansion to become a princess?" Makoto asked.

"I spoke to Ayame earlier and she went to join too." Hiroko informed them.

"Ayame, I could see doing it. As for Usagi, I bet she just gives up in a day." Rei said.

"Maybe, but it is good that she's taken the initiative to try and learn the basics." Ami said supporting Usagi's decision.

"I just hope this course will turn her into a proper princess." Artemis stated.

"You're wasting your time focusing on something as trivial as that." Jadeite told him.

"Butt out of this, Jadeite!" Artemis told him.

"But really, what would she have to do to become a proper princess?" Minako asked.

"Huh?" Artemis asked his partner.

"I mean, what's wrong with the way Usagi is right now?" Minako asked.

"That's practically what I asked him. Queen Serenity sent everyone to be reincarnated in this era to live normal, peaceful lives. Usagi has no practical reason to be otherwise. Maybe she could be a bit more serious about being a Sailor Guardian, but besides that, she's fine." Jadeite complained.

"There are many reasons and many things, actually. The bottom line is, she has to behave like a princess in every respect." Artemis explained.

"Why is that?" Minako pressed the question.

Artemis emitted a frustrated groan at the stream of questions and his partner questioning him.

Jadite sighed at this. "At least she knows what I'm saying."

"Well, among other things. Only a proper princess would be able to activate the true power of the Silver Crystal!" Artemis told them, trying to give them a satisfactory answer and to get them to stop questioning him.

"If you ask me, Usagi can already use the crystal well enough. It's her destiny and in her blood to be able to wield it. I don't think acting all prim and proper is going to change how well she uses it. Is she suppose to act nice and say please and thank you every time she defeats a monster and send the Dark Kingdom a letter of apology for destroying it?" Jadeite joked.

"Hey! Why don't we join Usagi at this Princess Seminar?" Ami suggested.

"Yeah! We should go and support Ayame!" Jing told her team.

"Good idea!" They all cheered.

"We don't need ten princesses." Artemis groaned.

"Technically, your group are all princesses. My group is made up of four noble ladies and one princess. That's six princesses and four noble ladies. Let them have their fun." Jadeite corrected him. Causing Artemis to glare at the cat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Rose Mansion, all the girls were outside enjoying the weather. Each one wore ridding clothes. They had a red coat, a blue tie, white pants and black boots.

All round them was playful chatter of the other girls as they threw their frisbees back and forth between their partners. Others were standing and watching. Talking amongst themselves. Usagi and her partner were playing while Ayame was talking to another girl about the Greek gods. Looking at Usagi's partner, the poor girl looked scared and nervous.

"Let me show you how it's done." Usagi said in a fake proper accent before throwing it. "Here!"

The girl let out a scared gasp as she moved out of the way and the frisbee circled back around as Usagi caught it with one finger, spinning it.

Usagi giggled. "If this is all it takes to be a princess, no problem at all!"

Sighing at Usagi's antics, Ayame continued taking talks about the Greek Gods. "One of my favorites so far is Poseidon, God of the Sea."

"Really? I like the myth of Psyche and Eros." The girl spoke.

Back at the mansion, the Countess watched the girls play from one of the second floor windows.

"Is everything proceeding to your satisfaction, Master Kunzite?" Countess asked as she glanced back at the white haired man in the shadows.

Kunzite let out an evil chuckle. "Sailor Moon has a special technique, Moon Tiara Action, which is similar to that game, but she's also very clumsy."

"In other words, the clumsy girl who know how to play that game well, but who still cannot pass the Princess Seminar, is Sailor Moon, correct?" Countess Rose asked.

Kunzite nodded and gave a affirmative grunt.

"And what of Sailor Gaea?" The Countess asked.

"That's the tricky part. Unlike Sailor Moon, Sailor Gaea isn't as clumsy and she doesn't have a special technique that is easily relatable to anything. I thought of fencing, but Sailor Boreas seems more likely to be into fencing so that's not guaranteed. However, her teammates have peculiar names after the Greek gods of the wind. She isn't the type to get her own teammates names wrong. Since they're obscure, only a few would know. Someone with this knowledge and who would probably ace your seminar might be Sailor Gaea. She also wouldn't be as good at frisbee." Kunzite summed up his reasonings.

"But that still leaves one important question. Will someone with their amounts of experience, fall for our trap?" Countess Rose asked.

"She will." Kunzite assured her. "Sailor Moon's that kind of girl, my dear. As for Sailor Gaea, I'm not too sure. However, Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea seem to be close friends. Sailor Gaea showed up at the last trap, I'm sure she would be keeping a close eye on her friend. Sailor Gaea is loyal like that."

Outside, none the wiser, Ayame and Usagi had entered the trap.

"Here you go!" Usagi called.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to the number of students, some of the classes had to be separated. Now in the pink uniform dresses all the seminar girls wore, Ayame was sitting on a sofa in one of the many sitting rooms with the other girls waiting to eat. She had watched Usagi go with some other girls and the Countess to go eat. In all honesty, Ayame was slightly bored.

These classes were just brushing up on what she already knew, but didn't put into practice often in this new era. She had a book of poetry open as she sat with her back straight, her shoulders back, and her bottom touching the back of the sofa. Her weight evenly distributed on both hip and her ankles crossed. Just like she remembered.

She wondered how Usagi was doing. Since she was originally from Italy when she came to Japan, she was shocked to find out in Japan, slurping is a sign of appreciation for the meal. She hoped Usagi didn't have that much trouble with it.

Besides the worry for her friend, Ayame wondered if she was ever going to be able to breathe again! The dress was so darn tight! When she had gotten the dress and put it on, she asked if she'd gotten the wrong size. The Countess assured her that the tightness was normal. Ayame wondered if women in England must have learned not to breathe at all! Even some of the more fancier dresses she wore when she was Princess Iris were more comfortable than this!

After her class had a turn to eat, Countess Rose had both classes mixed together for the next lesson. Judging from the Countess's strained expression when Ayame entered, she figured Usagi did have trouble with the lesson.

Upon returning to the sitting room, the Countess went on about how a princess was suppose to talk. "A princess's way of speaking is of upmost importance. And let me emphasize that polite speech is essential. At all times, one must be sophisticated, elegant, and to the point. This-"

Ayame tuned out the Countess as she checked to see how Usagi was holding up. She wasn't sitting properly with her back to the chair and from the way her hands were in her lap, she didn't have her ankles crossed either. Ayame watched as Usagi yawned and Ayame knew what her friend must be thinking. 'This is so boring! It's just like school!'

"How about you go first?" The Countess suggested, singling out Usagi as her attention was instantly snapped back and she stood up.

"Um..." Usagi started, not sure what to do.

"For example, what do you say when you're offering a guest a cup of coffee?" Countess Rose asked.

Usagi began to sweat as she fumbled to string words together into something she thought was sophisticated and appropriate. "Huh? Well, let's see. Would you be so kind as to please partake of some coffee? Uh... It's free!" Usagi blurted out at the end with a blush.

If Ayame could, she would have face-palmed. All the other girls were giggling at Usagi's answer.

"I appreciate your concern, but there's no need to emphasize that the coffee you're offering is free. In this case, a simple 'Please have some coffee' will suffice." The Countess corrected her. Ayame could tell the Countess was slightly having difficulty dealing with Usagi.

"Huh? Oh boy." Usagi muttered.

The next lesson was part of the arts. Every princess was trained in things such as embroidery, painting, poetry, singing, and instrument. The countess decided they were going over instruments. Many of the girls here came from wealthy families and had the time and money to have some lessons before hand and knew how to play.

Ayame had some lessons in the past, but she didn't these days. For all she knew, Usagi had never picked up an instrument in her life. Picking up a flute, Usagi had a terrible time. Ayame had to hide her smirk from the others and the Countess as Ayame pitied the poor woman for allowing Usagi to join.

Seeing a large harp, Ayame began playing a piece by Bedrich Smetana. Mà Vlast which translated to 'My Fatherland'. The specific part was called Vltava. The Vltava being the longest river within the Czech Republic which Bedrich Smetana was from. She missed a few notes as she was rusty and had never played it before, only having heard it before and was now playing by memory as best she could.

At the end, everyone was impressed. Usagi had to pick her jaw off the floor and fumed about Ayame being better.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon it was nighttime and all the girls were in the mansions ballroom. They had changed from the pink dresses from before and into white dresses that were considerably more comfortable to wear.

As the music played, the Countess instructed them. "Gracefully, ladies. One, two, three... That's is. Follow the music. This is the final session of the Princess Seminar. If I come by and tap you on your shoulder, you have graduated. If I tap your shoulder twice, you have not only also graduated, but have passed a special test and will remain in the ballroom to receive your award."

Usagi was having trouble once again as she danced with her partner. She was practically stiff as a board. Ayame could hear her uncomfortable grunts.

Ayame was enjoying this part of the course as well. The music had been fun. Her partner wasn't as good as Nephrite was, but she had experience so it helped her move elegant and gracefully. Her past memories of dancing with her brother, her father, and the many nobles certainly helped. As the princess, she had many eligible young men wishing to dance with her and gain favor. As second in-line to the throne, she was popular. Though the one she wanted to dance the night away with was Nephrite. She remembered times when they would meet in the gardens after a ball and just the two of them would dance. It had been so sweet and romantic.

Ayame was brought out of her thoughts of the past as she heard a man yell. Glancing over, Ayame saw that Usagi had stepped on her partner's foot. Usagi giggled as she apologized. "Sorry about that!"

Then she tripped over her dress. Her partner unable to catch her. "This is impossible! It's the hardest thing I've ever tried to do!" Usagi whined.

"Well, this isn't surprising..." Rei commented as Ayame noticed her, Ami, Minako, and Makoto there dancing as well. Looking around the room she noticed Taura, Jing, Nanami, and Hiroko too.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Usagi took the words right out of her mouth.

"We can't let you have all the fun!" Ami told her.

Makoto held up a peace sign and was chuckling.

"Why are you on the floor?" Minako asked clueless.

Ayame watched as both Ami and Makoto were dancing wonderfully. Glancing at what Rei and Minako were up to, Ayame stifled a giggle.

"After all, every single person has at least one redeeming feature!" Rei danced kinda awkward as she seemed to be the one leading instead of her partner. The poor guy letting out awkward grunts as he was jerked around. Seeing Rei being dominate while dancing suited her fiery and independent nature. Rei sighing as Ayame noticed Rei's partner blush.

"Everyone has things they struggle with." Minako spoke with awkward laughing as she didn't even dance the waltz. More like the type of dance at a hip-hop place.

Looking over at her team, Taura was stepping on feet and trying to lead the dance herself. Ayame remembered Taura saying in the past she was a fencer, not a dancer. Nanami was similar to Minako in the fact she wasn't dancing the waltz. Nanami danced to the beat of her own drum and she luckily wasn't stepping on any feet and seemed to be having a good time. Hiroko was doing well and Jing was too, though hers was a little more energetic than most.

Ayame looked away to Rei, Minako, and Usagi as all three stepped on their partners feet as they screamed their pain.

"I'm not very good when it comes to dancing!" Rei and Minako apologized.

"This is not going well. I wonder... Maybe I'm not cut out to be a princess." Usagi wondered.

The dancing continued as the Countess moved around the room. Stopping to tap the shoulders of girls as they danced. "You pass, my dear. You passed. You pass, as well."

Walking towards their two groups, the Countess taps Makoto's shoulder once. Then moving on she taps Ami's shoulder twice. Jing only got one tap on her shoulder as Countess Rose moved past Taura and Nanami to Hiroko and Ayame. Tapping them both twice. Nearly all the girls received at least one tap. The ones who did not were Usagi, Rei, Minako, Taura, and Nanami.

As the music ended, Countess Rose spoke to the class. Everyone clapping at their success. "Young ladies, if I tapped your shoulder once, proceed to the other room, and I will give you your graduation certificates. As of the ladies who got tapped twice, please stay in the ballroom and you will receive you special reward and graduation certificates."

Makoto giggling as she glanced back at those who failed and giving a thumbs up to Ayame, Hiroko, and Ami. The doors closing shut behind them.

Once the others were gone, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Nanami, and Taura emitted annoyed groans. "We flunked." Came the collective whines.

Hiroko and Ayame high-fived at passing and Ami just giggled.

Inside the room they had just entered, the place was dark, silent except their foot steps, and eerie. It wasn't just the dark or the silence that made everything creepy. It was what was in the room with them. All around the newly graduated students of the Princess Seminar, were dozens and dozens of wax life sized dolls of various girls. All in various poses.

"This is kinda creepy." One girl spoke from the group as they all followed behind Makoto who walked in front.

"These statues look way too real." Makoto muttered.

"It's because they are." The Countess spoke as she walked in and stood in front of a window. "As a matter of fact, all the dolls in this room, at one time, were actual young women."

"What did you just say?" A girl shrieked in fear.

Evil laughter came from the Countess as a red glow formed around her and in a flash transformed. He skin became purple and her shorter hair looked like clam shells. On her shoulders, back of her arms, in her palms, and on her back were covered in these clam shells. The skirt of her dress was blue and slightly see through, allowing one to see the silhouette of her legs as it too was decorated with clam shells and pearls.

Seeing the once kind Countess transform, the girls let out shocked gasps.

"She's a monster!" Makoto shouted.

"Hello. I am...Shakokai! Welcome to graduation." She greeted them as she curtsied and opened the clam shells all over as the wax blasted through the air and on to the girls.

Their scared screams echoing as some tried to run. Only to be covered in wax and frozen in place. Shakokai's evil laughter growing louder as the screams were silenced.

The screams however, reach the ears of the girls outside as they gasped. Around the room, the guys from earlier were cleaning up and didn't see to notice.

"Hey! What was that? Did you hear someone screaming in there?" Usagi asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ayame said as she glared at the door.

"Something must have happened to Makoto and the others!" Rei concluded.

"We've better check it out!" Minako declared.

As they rushed to the doors, Usagi emitted a frightened scream as the monster appeared in front of her out of thin air. Her evil laughter mocking at startling the girl.

"A monster!" Minako yelled.

Behind Shakokai, two men from earlier shocked as one questioned everything. "What in the-?!"

"Run!" His companion yelled as both took off. Only for the clams on Shakokai's back to open and spray the two as they yelled, "Ahhh!" and became nothing more than frozen wax dolls.

Horrified gasps leaving the girls.

"That is so gross!" Usagi told her.

Shakokai glanced at Usagi, Rei, Minako, Nanami, and Taura. "You five are the only girls who failed to pass my Princess Seminar. According to what I know to be true, that means one of you must be Sailor Moon. So, which one of you is it?"

"What makes you say that?" Usagi asked nervously.

"I was told that Sailor Moon is clumsy, stupid, lazy, and unrefined. And there's no way a girl like that could ever pass the Princess Seminar." Shakokai answered.

"That kinda makes sense!" Minako said.

"Damn, that was really good thinking!" Rei added.

"Will you two stop agreeing with her! Whose side are you on, anyway?!" Usagi yelled at them.

"Yeah, she's insulting you guys too." Ayame told Rei and Minako.

"I recent that! I'm not any one of those things! I'm unique and dance to my own drum beat!" Nanami yelled.

"How rude! I assure you, I'm quite graceful with a fencing sword in hand. I dance the way of the duals!" Taura yelled.

Then Shakokai turned to Ami, Hiroko, and Ayame. "One of you must be Sailor Gaea!" She said pointing at them.

"What did you base that off of?" Ami asked.

"Sailor Gaea is quite different from Sailor Moon and is harder to find any lacks of traits that Sailor Moon has that make her stand out as much. And she lacks a move that is easily related to any sort of game. Instead, I tested you on the knowledge of the four Greek wind gods. Since they are obscure, not many know them. However, Sailor Gaea would never get the names of her own teammates wrong. You three passed and passed the Princess Seminar which Sailor Gaea could easily do. There were six that knew that answer, but two failed and the other seemed too cheerful to be Sailor Gaea. Now which one are you?" Shakokai asked.

"She has an interesting point. I'm surprised they were able to narrow it down." Hiroko muttered.

Since no one answered her, Shakokai continued on. "No matter, and now to turn you all into dolls!" Yelling as she opened her clams.

Moving out of the way, Rei hid behind a pilar.

Usagi managing to dodge as she tripped over her dress. "Ahhhh!"

From up above, Luna, Artemis, and Jadeite watched the girls struggle as Luna yelled out to her charge. "Look out!" Jumping down, the three of them landed on Shakokai, blinding her.

"Get off of me! I can't see! Agh!" Shakokai yelled.

While she was distracted, the eight of them ran out of there. Bursting through the windowed doors, Usagi yelled out, "Now!" Each one transforming.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Notus Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Power! Make Up!"

"Eurus Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Power! Make Up!"

"Boreas Power! Make Up!"

"I said, get off!" Shakokai yelled as she flung the cats off of her and looked outside for the girls. "So irritating! Where did those girls go?!"

"You can't flunk Sailor Moon without consequences!" Sailor Moon scolded the monster.

"How dare you insult my friends and stomp on the dreams of girls who just wanted to be a princess. How dare you use the knowledge of my teammates names against me!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Huh?" Shakokai uttered as she looked up to the second floor balcony behind her. Sailor Venus stood on the far left with Sailor Moon beside her and Sailor Mercury and Mars after her. Then Sailor Boreas, Sailor Notus, Sailor Gaea, and Sailor Eurus.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon introduced herself, followed by her teammates.

"And I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Venus!"

"Don't forget the Sailor Guardians of Earth! I'm Sailor Notus!"

"I'm Sailor Eurus!"

"I am Sailor Boreas!"

"And I am their leader, Sailor Gaea!"

"In the name of the Moon..." Sailor Moon started.

Then they all finished. "...We'll punish you!"

"You're certainly welcome to try, but first, let me give you all something!" Shakokai yelled as she attacked.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon yelled as they all jumped from the balcony.

"Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she blinded the enemy temporarily, but couldn't stop the attack from coming.

"I'll burn that up! Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars yelled.

The fire ball somehow getting coated in the wax. Shakokai's evil laughter grew as she attacked again.

Sailor Venus then took a shot. "Crescent Beam!"

The attack only turning into a line of gooey wax.

"Harvest Vines!" Sailor Eurus attacked, only to have them turned into waxed vines. If she had fruit, she could've made a bowl of it.

"Crushing Blizzard!" Sailor Boreas yelled. The ice bolts too were covered in wax.

"Our attacks are having absolutely no effect!" Sailor Venus concluded.

"I don't think my Moon Tiara Action's gonna slow her down, either!" Sailor Moon groaned, worried.

"She has clams all over her, no matter what angle we attack, she'll just cover it in wax!" Sailor Boreas yelled.

Shakokai gave them an evil chuckle. "You're all going to make exquisite wax dolls!"

"We'll pass, thanks! I like playing with dolls, but I don't want to turn into one!" Sailor Moon told her as she watched to wax run from the monster's palm.

Right before Shakokai could attack them a single red rose appeared in her path.

Sailor Moon gasped in happiness. "That rose!"

Sailor Gaea was shocked as the rose flickered between red and black before finally settling on black. 'What is causing it to change like that?' She wondered.

"Could it be?!" Sailor Mars questioned.

Dressed up in the Tuxedo Mask outfit, Dark Endymion appeared beside Shakoki.

"Excellent work, Shakokai!" He complemented her.

"Master Endymion!" Shakokai greeted him surprised.

"It's Tuxedo Mask, everyone! He's come here to save us!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Not so sure about that." Sailor Mars muttered.

Sailor Gaea found herself nodding in agreement.

Curtsying and moving out of the way, Shakokai moved so Dark Endymion could step forward. "Sailor Moon, hand over the Silver Crystal. If you do it now, I shall spare your life. I might even spare Sailor Gaea."

"But, that's going against Master Kunzite's orders!" Shakokai told him.

Dark Endymion ignored her as he continued. "Sailor Moon, will you give it to me?"

Sailor Moon was shocked as she looked at the man she had fallen for without even knowing who he was underneath that mask. Their eyes locked on each others as they seemed to only see each other. But this wasn't a cliché moment between to lovers. It was enemy against an unwilling enemy.

"You're kidding, right, Tuxedo Mask? You didn't mean that?" Sailor Moon tried to fool herself. Hoping he would return to normal.

"You have to snap out of it, Sailor Moon. This Tuxedo Mask isn't anything like the one you used to know!" Sailor Venus told her leader.

Sailor Gaea growled at Sailor Moon and her near constant need to delude herself.

"He's gone! And he's not coming back anytime soon!" She shouted at Sailor Moon as she summoned her sword. "One day we might be able to save him, but that day isn't today! We have no choice but to fight him!"

Jadeite heard that and grew uneasy. Just what was going to happen?

"Come on!" Dark Endymion rushed her.

Sailor Moon watched him with tear filled eyes as they all stood at an impasse. Before anyone could do anything, someone else appeared.

Off to the side, Kunzite appeared. "Endymion! Step back, do not interfere!"

"What are you talking about?" Dark Endymion asked, playing dumb as he crossed his arms.

Kunzite floated over as he spoke. "I was the one who put this plan in motion. And I want you to stay out of it."

Sailor Gaea rolled her eyes at this. He was just like Zoisite before he was healed. Always having to be above others. At least he was more subtle about it.

"Ha ha. I've come here for one thing. To retrieve the Silver Crystal. So bug off." Dark Endymion laughed at him adjusting his hat told him to go away.

"I beg your pardon?" Kunzite asked, clearly irritated.

"So, what is it I am supposed to be doing?" Shakokai asked as she looked between the two men.

"Kill Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea!" Kunzite ordered.

"No, the Silver Crystal comes first." Dark Endymion objected.

"Don't listen to this dressed up fool. Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea comes first!" Kunzite insulted his fellow member.

"Silver Crystal!" Dark Endymion insisted.

"Shouldn't you be off serving appetizers somewhere?!" Kunzite asked.

Sailor Notus busted out laughing. "Burn!"

Sailor Gaea herself couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh brother! This is ridiculous! Whose orders am I supposed to be following?" Shakokai asked herself as they continued to argue.

"Ta-da! Did you say something about orders? Does that mean you're the one who ordered this cup of coffee?" Sailor Moon offered.

Sailor Gaea watched this, perplexed. Where and when did she get that?

"I'm sorry. I don't recall doing so, but that sounds lovely." Shakokai said.

Sailor Moon smirked as she was now closer to the monster. 'Now's my chance!' She thought as she whipped out her Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Shakokai held her head as she yelled out, "Refresh!" and soon returned to being the Countess Rose.

"Oh my goodness! She was Countess Rose! I had no idea!" Sailor Moon said surprised. Seeing his monster had been defeated, Kunzite made a speedy getaway. Without wasting a moment, she then turned her attention to Dark Endymion.

"Now it's your turn Tuxedo Mask! I'll use my powers to change you back to normal! Moon Healing-" She started to shout when he quickly floated out of range of her technique. Gasping in surprise, for no one else had ever done so.

Floating higher, Dark Endymion addressed her. "Sailor Moon... You can hold onto the Silver Crystal until the next time we meet." He ended with an evil chuckle. "Farewell!" Soon, disappearing into the night.

"What's happened, Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked in sorrow.

Sailor Gaea glared at the spot her brother left and growled. Smacking her fist into her palm. "When I get my hands on that witch..."

Back in the wax doll room, all the girls Shakokai had turned into a doll, soon lost the wax covering them and returned to living breathing girls again. Each releasing a confused sighs as they looked around.

Jing looked around and asked, "What happened?"

All the girls were set free as they wandered around the room and tried to figure out what happened and what was going on now. All the girls looked up when they saw two silhouettes from the upper window leading to a balcony. Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea each stood side by side as Sailor Gaea put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Tuxedo Mask..." She muttered as she looked up at the moon.

Sailor Gaea sighed as she too looked up and muttered, "Big brother..."

Both silent as they comforted each other in their sadness over the loss of someone dear to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, Ayame got her graduation certificate and the Princess Seminar was over. Apparently the Princess Seminar was all started by Kunzite. Now that his plan failed, there was no need for the Princess Seminar to continue. Luckily for the Countess, she wasn't charged with kidnapping all those girls and they all returned home safe. It had been fun, but she hoped she wouldn't have to ever wear such a tight dress ever again.

Usagi was back to being clumsy and almost always late school girl again. Saying she was going to be her own kind of princess on her own terms. In others words, she wasn't going to act all princess like and just be herself. Jadeite kept rubbing it in to Artemis's face that it was all a big waste of time. Ayame thought it was a good thing Usagi was doing her own thing. Otherwise, all princesses would be all the same.

Deep down, Usagi just wanted to be normal and Ayame respected that wish. However, Ayame knew every wish required effort to make that wish come true. She would make her own wishes come true. Her wish to save her brother and Jadeite's true form from the Dark Kingdom's grasp. And she second wish, to make Beryl pay...


	25. Snow, Mountains, Friendship and Monsters

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Another day at the shrine and winter was on its way as the days grew colder. There wasn't a need to pull out the heavy gear yet, but it was definitely time for long sleeves and jackets. Ayame and the girls all wore different outfits.

Jing wore casual winter qipao in a tan color and black edges and went down to her knees. She wore black tights and a pair of red Mary Janes.

Nanami wore her signature hat with a classic inverness wool cape coat, the same coat as Sherlock Holmes wore. Underneath, she wore a black and white Lolita dress with a black ribbon tied in a bow and three black buttons underneath. She wore stripped grey and black stockings and white boots with a bit of blue at the heel. She insisted in bringing a magnifying glass to seek out the enemy along the way to the shrine.

Hiroko wore a green jacket over a plum sweater shirt and grey jeans. In her hair was a grey knitted hat and on her feet were purple and grey running shoes.

Taura wore leopard print poncho with a black turtle neck under it and green jeans. She wore brown slippers as well.

Ayame wore a trench coat in lavender with white jeans and yellow shoes. Around her neck was a matching scarf wrapped around her neck.

As they climbed up the stairs, the heard Usagi talking to the others. "Hey! Let's go up to the snow! C'mon! It'll be fun! And it says right here that this weekend, they're having this great Moon Princess contest up at the ski resort!" She tried to convince them.

"That seems like an odd coincidence." Minako pointed out. As they walked over, Ayame did too.

"Yeah, it's perfect! A contest like this one is tailor-made for me to win, don't you think?" Usagi asked them.

"No offence Uasgi, but don't you think you might have a little trouble with your balance?" Ayame asked hiding her smirk. The girl was clumsy. Ayame expected her to fall flat on her face before it even started. Usagi glared at her as Rei snatched the paper about the event from her.

"Let me see!" Rei sat down as she looked it over. "Wow! So the contest winner gets to be crowned Moon Princess at night, in front of a big crowd of people?!" She said with a happy sigh. No doubt daydreaming about it. "Mmm. I can already see myself there!"

Ayame thought about it, and while going to a ski resort would be fun, she would have to ask her parents and let them know where she was going first and tell Jadeite about it. She didn't want to ski, but she could go sledding and build snowmen. It didn't have to be a snowman. She could even do snowball fights.

"So is that a yes?!" Usagi asked, hopefully.

"I'm good with all of this, but I'm wondering what Luna and Artemis will think about it." Makoto reminded them of their cat guardians.

"Don't forget Jadeite!" Jing added.

"There's no need to worry about that, I'll just tell them we're all going up to the mountains to do some serious training!" Minako told them.

"I'm kinda surprised you'd actually suggest telling them that." Usagi said surprised.

"Why? It's the truth." Minako said not completely understanding.

"It's more like stretching the truth, but I'm sure they'll believe it coming from you." Ami assured her.

"Great! That means all of us can go!" Usagi cheered.

"But how're we gonna find a hotel vacancy on such short notice?" Rei pointed out. With the contest so close at hand, there would hardly be any vacancies, especially for ten girls.

"I think I could help you out with that, Rei!" Yuichrio piped up, happy to help.

"Yuichrio?!" Rei questioned.

"Hey, Yuichiro!" Nanami greeted him.

"My folks own a place up there that's big enough for all of you to stay!" Yuichrio explained.

"Whoa! We would so appreciate that!" Usagi told him.

"Sure! Well, then it's all set! I'll take this weekend off and then I'll just-" Yuichrio began

"Hold on! So does that mean that you're coming too?" Rei asked, looking unsure.

"Oh, is that a problem?" Yuichrio said slightly muffled by her question, sweeping the ground. Obviously wanting to go and have the chance to spend time with Rei.

"It's your place! You're the one that invited us. There's no reason for you not to come. It would be rude to go without you." Taura declared.

"No, that'll be fine. Right, Rei? Like they say, you never know when you might meet your destiny." Makoto assured him and teased her friend.

"Ten girls and one guy staying all alone in the mountains in his parent's place? This is going to be fun. There might a mystery afoot!" Nanami joked with a wicked grin as she nudged Yuichiro's shoulder. Both comments caused him to awkwardly laugh. Nanami's made him blush. Getting what she was insinuating.

"You mean, 'By chance, a meeting could be your destiny.' Right?" Minako tired to quote.

"I'm not sure either of those quotes would really apply in this case." Ami corrected them.

Both gave annoyed groans at being corrected.

Rei was still unsure about it as she emitted a nervous sigh and looked down at the poster once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Someone else was looking at the poster for the Moon Princess ski contest. Kunzite couldn't help his evil chuckle as he thought about one of his many 'ingenious' plans. "I know that they'll fall for this. Because these girls are quite predictable." He spoke to himself, unknowing he had a visitor leaning in the doorway.

"Are you sure?" Dark Endymion spoke from the doorway.

"Hm?" Kunzite turned to glare at the bane of his existence besides the Sailor Guardians. He hated how Endymion would come unannounced.

Removing himself from the spot, Dark Endymion came over. "I think you might be underestimating these Sailor Guardians."

"What?!" Kunzite demanded at he flung his cape out to adjust it.

"Perhaps that's the reason all of your previous attempts have failed, you tend to regard your enemy's abilities too lightly." Dark Endymion suggested.

Kunzite glared as he couldn't help the annoyed growl emanating from his throat.

"Know thy enemy, know thy self. I believe that is the first rule of battle, isn't that right?" Dark Endymion asked.

Kunzite reigned in his anger as he placed a pleasant façade on his face. "Just what I expected you to say. After all Endymion, you've been helping Sailor Moon for so long... I'm sure you know everything about those Guardians." Then his anger snapped back. "But I know them too!" He said turning around. Turning to give his final words on the matter. "I will do whatever is required to defeat every one of those girls."

Walking over to a table, Kunzite picked up a photo of him and Zoisite. It was all the Sailor Guardian's fault and Endymion's for Zoisite's passing. There was nothing he could do about him, but he would have his vengeance on the Sailor Guardians for taking away his protégé. 'For you, Zoisite.' He thought.

Dark Endymion turned away from the King of Heaven and thought. "Hm..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone got the permission they needed and packed their bags, the girls and Yuichiro all got on a train and headed to the ski resort. She told Jadeite she was training and he could use the time to hang out with Nephrite and Zoisite. The cat had groaned at the idea, but he accepted it and told her to train had and have fun. Soon, they arrived and they got off the train and were awed by the beauty of the mountain covered in snow.

Each one of them were bundled up for the weather as Ayame wore a purple puffy coat, her scarf, white gloves with green designs on them, and thick black pants to keep out the cold. Jing wore a pair of pink earmuffs with hearts on them, along with matching gloves, a blue jacket, and pink pants. Nanami had decided to leave her hat at home so it wouldn't get lost or damaged in the snow. Instead, she wore knitted had that looked like a cartoonish frog. Her outfit was mostly green. Over her glasses, she wore a pair of goggles. Hiroko wore an orange coat, the same knitted grey hat as before, and red scarf. Her pants were black. Taura had light blue coat and white pants.

"Wow! How pretty!" Usagi cheered at the sight on the mountain.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Makoto said, feeling the same cheer as Usagi.

"I feel bad leaving Luna, Artemis and Jadite behind." Ami said.

"They'll be fine, besides, I'm sure they'd rather be curled up somewhere warm." Minako assured her.

"Let's hope Zoisite and Nephrite don't drive him crazy first." Jing joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Usagi's house, Luna, Artemis, and Jadeite were all curled up somewhere warm. Jadeite had just gotten back from visiting the others and was exhausted.

"There's nothing like relaxing on a warm kotatsu, right Artemis?" Luna asked her fellow cat as she snuggled into said table. When his didn't answer, she looked over. "Huh?"

"Aww. He looks so peaceful there. Why would anyone want to pass up being here to go train in the freezing cold? Well, good for them." Luna yawned as she too fell asleep.

Despite his exhaustion, Jadeite stayed awake longer. A part of him had wanted to go with Ayame and the others. He had a bad feeling about this trip. But in the end, he didn't. Ayame could take care of herself and she had the support of the others if she needed it. With a final sigh, he let the warmth lull him to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the girls, Yuichiro lead them to the green bricked mansion they would all be staying at for the trip. With two stories and dark columns supporting a balcony. From the looks of it, there were at least four fire places.

When the girls saw it, they were amazed. "Whoa!" Nanami didn't looked shocked at all. The others guessed it was because they were old friends and perhaps she had been here before.

"My parents are at our Swiss chalet right now. So please, make yourselves right at home." Yuichrio told them as the entered and after putting their things away in the guest room of their choosing, they all gathered in one of the living rooms as Yuichiro lit the fire place. The room around them screaming in high quality and class. Taura and Ayame sat between Rei and Usagi on one couch as Hiroko and Jing sat between Ami and Makoto. Nanami was sitting on the floor beside the last empty chair that she insisted on Yuichiro having.

"This place is so huge. Say...Since you're so filthy rich! Uh- I mean so well-to-do, why are you wasting your time training at our shrine?" Rei asked.

"I train so I can become a better person." Yuichrio explained.

"Oh, uh, right!" Rei replied turning to Nanami. "Did you know about all of this the entire time?"

Nanami took a sip of her drink before answering. "Yeah. I didn't tell you guys because you never asked. Besides, it's Yuichiro's business, not mine."

"Become a better person my butt. He just wants to spend all day smelling your hair." Usagi whispered to Rei as she got up and moved to the other side of the couch.

"Please go away!" Rei told her, ending it with an embarrassed laugh.

Makoto then stood up, "Well why are we just sitting here? Let's go skiing!"

"Yeah!" All the other girls on her team said.

"Count me out." Ayame said. Usagi's team staring at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I didn't come here to ski. I'm going sledding and other things to do in the snow. I want to build a snow man or two." she explained.

"Oh well. You can still come and cheer me on when I enter the Moon Princess competition!" Usagi cheered.

"Whatever you say." Ayame said as she got up and they headed out into the snow.

Leaving the mansion, the girls walked around the entrance of the ski course. Ayame could see the ski lift rising up the mountain. She had went ahead and had gotten a map of the place to see which areas had the different levels of skiing, snowboarding, and sledding. Some of the others girls wanting to join her. They had a little trouble keeping up since the others already had their ski gear and were able to more faster than them.

"Wow! Oh wow! Look at all this snow! This is so awesome!" Usagi cheered.

"This is perfect weather for skiing!" Came Makoto's reply.

"That's for sure!" Minako added.

"Wait a sec, where did Rei and Yuichrio go anyway?" Ami asked. Even now she carried a book with her.

Sliding down the slopes, the two of them were already kicking up snow and having fun. The two of them sliding down and stopping in front of them.

"This area's flat as a pancake. Let's all go further up the mountain, okay?" Rei suggested as she took off her googles.

"Uh! No thanks, I'll pass." Makoto turned her down.

"Maybe you'd better go on ahead with Yuichrio." Minako suggested, not ready for the rougher trails.

"We'll be over at the beginners' slope practicing." Ami told her.

"The rest of us will be on the sledding course. We'll try not to stay out too late." Ayame informed them.

"I can't wait to go try out the hot spring later to warm up." Hiroko added.

"Don't forget the karaoke!" Jing reminded them of the activity she personally was looking forward to.

"Yeah, we'll be fine!" Usagi told Rei.

"Hold on, Usagi. Weren't you planning on getting in on the Moon Princess Contest? Well, that's being held way up there on the mountain. Up at the top." Yuichrio said as he pointed towards the location of said contest.

"Huh?" Usagi asked as she looked where he was pointing.

In the distance, the mountain was huge and full of snow. It also looked dangerous.

"What?!" Usagi yelled in shock. The others all sharing shocked faces and worried for the blonde leader. Glad they weren't entering.

"Besides being good looking, you also need to be a good skier or you won't have a chance of being named the Moon Princess." Yuichrio further informed her.

"Are you kidding?" Usagi asked, hoping he was.

"What'll you do now? Drop out? You know it's alright if you quit, then I'll be crowned Moon Princess!" Rei taunted as she skied away.

"Hey wait! I'll go!" Usagi yelled. In her thoughts, she steeled herself and her determination. 'After all, the real Moon Princess should win this thing!'

With that matter settled, the everyone went their own separate ways. Minako, Ami, and Makoto went off to the beginners slopes. Rei, Yuichiro, and Usagi got on the ski lifts and headed towards the top of the mountain.

As for Ayame's group, they went to go sledding. Ayame preferred sledding to skiing because it was easier and you had less chances to fall flat on your face. As the others walked ahead, Jing matched her pace with Ayame.

"Hey, Ayame?" Jing asked.

"Yeah, Jing?" Ayame replied.

"How are you holding up these days?" Jing questioned, seriously.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked confused. She didn't remember anything that would cause her cheerful friend to worry about her.

"Well, I was wondering if you were doing okay with everything that's going on right now. Finding out you're the Earth Princess. Remembering your past life and how awful it turned out. You're brother, kinda brother...anyway being kidnapped and brainwashed like the others and is out to get the Silver Crystal, Usagi, and you as well. You also haven't mentioned trying to talk to Nephrite again." Jing pointed out, causing Ayame to look away.

"Anyone would be upset considering all of these things, but are you purposely trying to ignore the matter about Nephrite?" Jing asked.

"Yes and no, Jing. I just don't know. I've thought about going to see him again. Lots of times, but I keep finding and making up excuses not to. Like it's not safe to visit him since the enemy is purposely looking for me and Usagi. Or I have to rest after a fight, or school work, cheerleading, charity work, my art projects. It's pathetic I know."

"I love Nephrite so much and I want to spend time with him. But, I can't help but get so scared. I just freeze. It's so confusing and it tears me apart to even think about it. I hope Zoisite is keeping him company so he doesn't have to think about it too much either. I'm sure he thinks he deserves me avoiding him, but he's as much a victim of the Dark Kingdom as I am."

"It know it wasn't him that used that sword on me. But a part of my mind just can't accept it. I'm afraid. I've been asking Jadeite to create illusions of himself back in his human form, Zoisite, and of Nephrite to try and not be so afraid. Jadeite and Zoisite, I've learned to not be so jumpy and scared around, but Nephrite even as an illusion is difficult. I want to be able to face him without fear and constantly shrink away from him. I don't want to hurt him that way." Ayame finished.

Jing was silent for a moment as she took it all in. "I won't pretend I know what you're going through. I don't remember our past life. It's amazing you're taking all this effort for Nephrite. It's so sweet. I admire how well you're actually handling things. I'm glad that you opened up and told me all of this. Remember, Ayame. We're all here for you. Not just because you're a princess and we're all guardians to protect you. I'm your friend and so are the others. Don't ever forget that."

Ayame smiled at her. "Thanks." Ayame muttered.

"Hey! Slowpokes! Hurry up will ya!? I want to do some sledding!" Taura yelled, causing the girls to look up and see Nanami, Hiroko, and Taura up ahead and waiting for them.

Jing giggled and shouted back, "Coming!" Taking Ayame's hand, Jing began dragging her along.

Pushing away her dark thoughts, Ayame decided to focus on what she came there to do. To go sledding, get her mind off things, and most of all, have fun with all her teammates and friends.

Sliding down the slopes in pairs or separately, Ayame screamed her head off just as much as the others.

As she walked up the slopes again with the others, in the corner of her eye she saw something. Whirling around, she nearly didn't believe her own eyes. Walking past along the trees appeared to be Mamoru of all people. Most likely it was still Dark Endymion. He wasn't wearing his Tuxedo Mask costume this time. But what was he doing here? Did the Dark Kingdom or most specifically, Queen Beryl, let her brother wander as he pleased.

Was that even really him?

"Hey, girls!" Ayame called out to them. "I'm going to go see if there's any other good hills! I'll be right back!"

Seeing them nod, Ayame headed towards the tree and towards maybe her brother. Among the trees she finally spotted him and got a closer look at him and his appearance. His coat was black and he wore blue jeans. He seemed normal as he walked the snowy wonderland.

"Excuse!" Ayame called out to him.

To her surprise he actually stopped. "Yes?" He asked. He didn't seem to recognize her.

"Are you all alone, sir? It's dangerous to be all by yourself out here." Ayame said as she walked over to him.

"I could say the same you." He replied.

"My friends are just over there." Ayame said, pointing in the direction she came from. "What are you doing out here if you don't mind me asking? I don't see a sled, snowboard, or ski's."

If he was here, then Kunzite probably had another plan in motion. She hoped he would give her some clue.

"I'm here to see who wins the Moon Princess contest. There's still time for it to start so I went for a walk. Don't worry miss. I'll be fine." Dark Mamoru told her.

Ayame gave him a big smile. "Okay! Be careful and have a good day. I better get back to my friends. Bye!" With a wave she began running back the way she came. Ayame had to get up the mountain and warn Usagi it was a trap before it was too late!

Looking back, she briefly thought of transforming and trying to heal him, but turned the idea down. Dark Endymion seemed to be more focused on getting the Silver Crystal, but there was no telling what he would do if it was just her. He could kill or capture her and she honestly didn't want to chance it.

Even if she did, she needed to alert the others and he could already have left by then. Her healing technique was close range too. She would need to work on it to have do otherwise. Like back at the mansion, there was no guarantee he would hold still long enough and she didn't want to hurt him.

What she really needed to worry about was Kunzite's new monster being after Usagi! No doubt Kunzite wouldn't be too far off either. With the others at the beginners slopes, Usagi didn't have back up. Rei was with her, but they could easily get separated.

"Guys!" Ayame shouted as she ran over towards them, panting as she rested a moment.

"Ayame! What's wrong?" Hiroko asked.

"We...have...trouble! Usagi...is...in trouble!" Ayame answered.

"Deep breaths! Now tell us what's going on." Nanami instructed.

"I saw Dark Endymion. He's here. I just spoke to him over in the trees over there. He's here for the Moon Princess Contest. It's probably another one of Kunzite's traps. The others are down the mountain and too far away to help Usagi. Rei is with her, but knowing Kunzite, he'll try to separate them from the others. We need to go after them and warn them!" Ayame explained.

At the sound of the news, each girl became grim and determined.

"Then we better get up there. Are you sure he didn't recognize you though?" Taura asked.

"No. I didn't see a hint of recognition. Queen Beryl isn't that sloppy. She would make sure to erase any hint of something relating his time before and after he was taken. He's too important to her not to. Now let's go! That contest will start before we know it and we have to warn them. Kunzite has gotten good at narrowing down civilians from Sailor Guardians." Ayame to them.

Nodding, all five of the girls packed up their things and went in search of the ski lift that would take them to the top. They had been sledding for a few hours already, which meant Usagi and Rei had a good head start. She hoped they would make it in time.

Finding the right one that would take them up the fastest without having to go through multiple levels and stops took some time, but they found the right one and the five of them hopped on. Taura, Ayame, and Hiroko in one with Nanami and Jing following in the one after them.

"So...What's it like?" Taura asked, glancing over at Ayame.

"What is what like?" Ayame asked.

"Well, having a brother that is technically not your brother and your brother not remembering you and forced to join the enemy. Along with maybe or maybe not wanting to kill one of your best friends and you as well. What's it like?" Taura asked.

"First off! In the past run ins with him, he doesn't seem to want to kill me or Usagi. He's mostly focused on getting the Silver Crystal. If he was actively trying to kill us, it would make it far more difficult for me personally. Too many bad memories honestly. I'm doing okay so far. I'll only be better when we have finally defeated that awful twisted Dark Kingdom once and for all." Ayame answered growling at bit. Spitting the name of the enemy with hate and disgust.

The girls beside her were quiet as they thought about anything else to talk about. Taura was kicking herself for her insensitive question.

"You really care about Usagi, right?" Hiroko spoke up to fill the silence.

"I do. She's clumsy, a bit of an airhead, and a crybaby. However, she's a good friend and she's helped out when she can." Ayame said with a fond smile.

"How did you two meet?" Taura asked.

"Well, you know I'm originally from Italy, right? I haven't known her since we were babies or anything. I met Usagi through school. Nothing special really. Just a simple hello and us talking together along with Naru. I really do like being friends with Usagi."

"In the past, Serenity and I actually had never met. I only heard snippets about her in the past from my brother, his guardians, and other officials and nobles of court who had briefly met her mother who talked about her or seen her in passing when they visited the Moon Kingdom." Ayame explained.

"Do you...dislike Serenity?" Taura asked.

Ayame turned to her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate.

"You said Endymion left Earth and went to the Moon to protect her. Do you...hold it against her...just a little?" Taura asked.

Ayame was silent as she considered how to word her answer.

"No... In the past and even now, I don't hold Serenity responsible for my brother abandoning me. She didn't beg him to come to the moon to protect her. He went of his own free will. The only one I hold responsible for my brother's actions is Endymion himself. I understand he wanted to protect the one he loved." Ayame said before her face darkened and she gripped the handle in front of her.

"However, there's more to my resentment of my brother than just abandoning me. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite. Mother, Father, and I. Our people. Our planet! His responsibilities as crowned prince! He tossed, he threw, he disregarded all responsibilities and shoved them onto me. He left me to fight with what little forces we had left and hold them off as he ran away. I knew nothing of fighting a war. Sure I had some training, but that alone wasn't enough. I would have understood if he was going to go there to get help. But from what Jadeite remembers, the Moon wasn't even close to prepared! They were having a party of all things!" Ayame ranted as she ended it by taking a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter anymore. It's over isn't it? The Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom are both long gone. All that matters now is making sure we get my brother and Jadeite's true form back, defeating the Dark Kingdom, and making sure we're all alive to celebrate in the end. Usagi will be able to go back to the peaceful life she wants as can the rest of us. In the end, we can all continue to hang out and live our lives the way we choose. For now, we have to make sure the Dark Kingdom doesn't get their hands on Usagi and the Silver Crystal."

Running around, the girls split up to search of them. Ayame was surprised with just how many people there were. Up on a stage, a woman green hair and dressed in a headband, a pink jacket and trousers. Over the headband was a pair of sunglasses and she wore red lipstick. She heard someone in the crowd mention her name was Saeko Yamamoto and the first Moon Princess for the race.

Ayame could hear a fanfare of music being played. The race was about to start! Where was Usagi!

Pushing her way through, Ayame headed towards the start line. "Ready, set, start!" Saeko told the contestants through the microphone. Ayame put more force into pushing through, she prayed Uasgi's scaredy-cat and crybaby nature would stop her from going through with skiing down the slopes.

Finally getting to the from of the crowd watching, Ayame saw a flash of blonde hair going down the slope and screams of fear getting farther and farther away. The only one there at the start line was Yuichiro. She had just missed Usagi. Then others pushed their way beside her, huffing and puffing as they caught their breath and realized the same thing Ayame did.

"That's the way to ski, Usagi! You can do it if you try!" Yuichiro cheered her on. Thinking he was helping.

"Yuichiro, you idiot!" Nanami muttered.

"What are we going to do now?" Jing asked.

Ayame thought for a moment as she watched one other skier, Saeko also join the race. Ayame eyed her with suspicion. Kunzite had a habit of turning people of renown into monsters. Was Saeko Yamamoto the monster this time?

"This course is the perfect opportunity for an ambush. They don't have any cameras up here to watch the race. All the spectators are either up here or at the bottom. Usagi is already behind the others, once she gets far enough so we can't see, the monster can attack her while she's alone. With Rei's skill, she's already probably towards the front." Taura analyzed.

"But we have to take into consideration that the enemy doesn't know that Usagi is in that back. She could be any one of them." Hiroko pointed out.

"What the enemy is doing this time to weed out the others? How would Kunzite know if Usagi is a good skier or not?" Nanami asked.

"We can find that out later. We brought our sleds with us. We could go after them. What do you say, Ayame?" Jing asked.

Ayame looked down the course as her eyes narrowed. "We split up. Jing, Hiroko, and Taura will take one sled and Nanami and I will take the other. We're going after them. Despite their rather unorthodox ways of weeding out the others, they've had great success getting most of the Sailor Guardians. That means Rei and or Usagi could get caught. Call me a worrywart, but I'd rather be cautious than have my friend possibly die up here. Move out!"

Following her instructions, the girls got on the sledsand got ready to slide down the slopes. Ayame watched as Yuichiro had gone ahead of them, following along the course.

Getting in, the girls began sledding down. To their shock, most of the contestants were already down and out for the count. Their bodies sprawled out in the snow. The cause being the bumps in the course. The girls had to physically stop to get around it.

"Do you think this was a planned part of the course?" Jing asked.

"Judging from the amount of people that got caught up in it, I doubt it. How Usagi managed to get through with her track record of being clumsy is beyond me." Ayame said.

"That means the monster has already passed through and since Rei isn't here either, both of them are the prime targets along with anyone else that managed to pass thru." Taura said, nearly falling over because of the snow piles.

The monster really didn't make it easy for anyone. Passing through the obstacles, the girls hopped back on their sleds and sled down the lighted course as the sun was setting and the night was taking over.

It was smooth sailing from there. The monster clearly not thinking anyone would come after them or any of the other skiers would try to continue the race. Ayame was glad things seemed to be going fine, but it also filled her with dread. Evert second they could be getting closer to help Usagi or arrive too late.

"You okay, Ayame?" Nanami asked behind her.

Ayame just chuckled. "Why does it seem all of you keep asking me that is one form or another?"

"It's because we are and want to make sure you are not secretly falling apart on us. Nephrite would kill us if anything happened to you while we were protecting you." Nanami joked but grimaced when she noticed Ayame twitch at the words 'kill us'.

"Sorry. Still a sensitive topic?" Nanami asked.

"...A little." Ayame answered.

"You never cease to amaze me, Ayame." Nanami said.

"What do you mean?"

"Even now, you're going so far to make sure Usagi is okay. Seeing you like this, I know you would do the same for any of us." Nanami complemented her.

"Of course I would. I don't want to lose anyone again." Ayame told her.

Before Nanami could say anything more. They all heard a rumbling up ahead.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ayame asked, a hint of worry lingering in her tone.

"That an army of snowmen and yetis are hurling down the mountain to have a barbeque?" Nanami asked.

Ayame turned gave her a 'seriously' look.

"Or it could be a natural or monster avalanche hurtling down at them would be my second guess." Nanami said.

"With our luck and Usagi's, it's probably the second option. Let's hope they don't get buried underneath the snow and the monster doesn't take the crystal from her frozen corpse." Ayame said as she leaned in to go faster.

"You can be quite pessimistic as well, can't you?" Nanami asked.

"Pessimistic, realistic, worried and stuff. Take your pick. All I know is that a lot can go wrong up here. Look!" Ayame yelled as up ahead, they saw Saeko floating in the air.

"I hate it when I'm right about who the monster is!" Ayame yelled. Up ahead Ayame, Nanami, and the others trailing behind saw Usagi in the lead and Rei was skiing behind her. Behind them was a giant rolling snowball. It was the current source of the rumbling.

As Saeko floated in the air, she transformed.

The new monster had light purple skin, seriously, what was it with these monster and having purple skin of one shade or another. Her dark green hair turned bluer and was styled somehow above her head. Ayame couldn't see her face due to being behind her. From what she could see of the monsters outfit, the top was made of two snowmen. Leaving her midriff exposed. The rest of the sleeves were black and the cuffs looked like two snowballs. Around her waist was what appeared to be a bigger snowball skirt and black tights on her legs. She wore white boots as well.

Over the rumble of the snow and technically avalanche, Ayame heard the monster talk in a rough voice and attack. Maybe even saying her name, Ayame wasn't too sure. "Time to get serious! Hah! Blizzar!"

A head of them, the guardians of Earth saw and felt the earth around them quake, tilt, shift, and move. Rising into the air. The power was cut off off from the lights as they were disconnected from their power source and the area around them went dark. The light from the moon above their only source. Ayame's eyes began to adjust to the change as she watched as the monster began to create walls and probably box them in and ambush the two Sailor Guardians.

Seriously, what on earth made the Dark Kingdom, and more specifically Kunzite, think Sailor Moon was a good skier or would even come to the event? And another thing! How did they know Usagi would find a way into the Princess Seminar? Ayame understood the plan with the hair, but Kunzite's plans were getting a little weird for her honestly. When they debrainwashed him, she would sit down and seriously ask him what he was thinking with all these plans.

Ayame and Nanami stopped their sled along with Jing, Hiroko, and Taura along with them.

"Why did we stop?" Jing asked.

"If we go in there now, we'll only get trapped along with them or get crush ourselves. Lets see what that monster does. She'll probably box them in. We'll need to climb up those ridges and see if we can find them that way before the monster does. We need to wait before we get up there, though. Who knows if the monster will shift them again." Ayame explained.

The girls nodded before Hiroko spotted something or someone. "Look! It's Yuichiro!"

As she said, Yuichiro was there too. He had gotten the basic idea Ayame had and was skiing on top of the newly formed ridge.

"Is he always like this?" Taura asked. Directing her question to Nanami, since she had known him the longest.

"I guess. He's probably acting like this now because he's head over heels for Rei." Nanami explained with a sigh before letting out an amused chuckle. "I have honestly never seen the guy so in love with a girl before. Rei better wake up and see how amazing a guy he is and get over Mamoru!"

Ayame sighed. "Come on. Might as well get started after them. Up the ridge, we go!"

As they climbed up the ridge, they lifted their sleds up and followed Yuichiro. Making sure to stay out of sight of the monster.

"After this, I going to the hot springs and when we get back to the manison, I'm drinking nothing but hot chocolate until we go home. I've had enough snow!" Jing informed them making the girls laugh despite the situation at hand.

Up ahead they watched as Yuichiro jumped down and landed in front of the giant snowball of death. Ayame wondered if that was the power of love that motivated him to do such foolishness. It was sweet in a goofy way. Arms flung wide and throwing the skiing stick off to the side he shouted. "You shall not pass!"

The girls all let out an exasperated sigh as he was swept up in the snow. "Don't worry. He's too much in love with Rei to die. He'll pop out of the snow later like a rabbit." Nanami assured them as they continued after the others.

"Very impressive, princess! Now let's see if you can escape this! Bliz! Bliz! Bliz! Bliz!" The monster shouted as they watched ahead of the as the pieces of the ridge a way ahead of them were being forced together. Closing the narrow pass Usagi and Rei were skiing through.

Underneath them the girls were knocked off their sleds as the ridge beneath them shook and slammed into the opposite ridge.

When they managed to sort themselves out. The monster had disappeared.

"Not good. Is everyone okay?" Ayame asked.

"We're okay." Hiroko reported as the others gave groans of confirmation.

"Good. I don't see Blizzar anywhere. That can mean two things. One, she's looking for Rei and Usagi or two she already found them. They shouldn't be too far ahead. Jing, Hiroko, Taura. Look around for Yuichiro. We don't want him getting caught in the crossfire. Nanami, you're with me to go find that rabbit and the priestess." Ayame directed.

Sledding down, both girls kept their eyes pealed for where the two Sailor Guardians were trapped. It was silent until they heard the sound of Yuichrio's voice up ahead. "Is that you, Rei?!"

Ayame glanced at Nanami who had a smug look on her face. "Told you he would pop up like a rabbit."

Ayame sighed. "Come on, let's go after those knuckleheads."

Thanks to Yuichiro's shout, finding them was easy. "It is you! Thank goodness you're alive! This has got to be a miracle of love!"

Ayame couldn't help but chuckle, "He really does like her. It's amazing to see the lengths he goes to." Then they saw the hole the others were trapped in up ahead it was then, Ayame's smile dropped as she saw Saeko Yamamoto just on the edge. The monster had found them first.

Rushing closer behind the monster, the duo heard her talk to those below. "Not so fast!" The declared as she jumped down into the snowy pit. "Ha ha ha! I am Blizzar! And I've been ordered to eliminate Sailor Moon!" Rushing over to the pit and looking over the edge, they saw Saeko transform once again into her monster form and got a closer look at her. The snow on her shoulders and around her waist had faces in them like real snowmen. She had red lips and yellow eyes with a blue eyeshadow over them and a little around the rest of her eyes.

Rei and Usagi whispered among themselves as Blizzar landed in front of them and pointed out at the one she thought was Sailor Moon. "Now Sailor Moon! Prepare to die!"

"Come on. We need to hurry and transform and help those two out." Ayame said as she got her broach out. "Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

Nanami nodded as she took out her bracelet. "Notus Power! Make Up!"

Once they were done, they noticed Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars had already come out to play. Sailor Notus glared at the monster at the sight of Yuichiro frozen. "I don't believe this! So you're both Sailor Guardians?!" Blizzar exclaimed.

Sailor Gaea thought then would be a good time to make their appearance. "More have arrived!"

"What?! More?!" Blizzar asked in surprise.

"Sailor Gaea!? Sailor Notus?! What are you two doing up here? I thought you two were sledding with the others." Sailor Mars asked.

"We found out the enemy was here and were using the Moon Princess contest to lure Sailor Moon out. We and the others came to warn you, but you had already started the race by the time we got there. Now, we're here to help." Sailor Notus explained.

Sailor Moon nodded, "Thanks for coming to help!" She cheered before turning to the monster and began her pose. "We can't forgive you for trapping us in this ice! Don't you know that it's really not good for young ladies to let their tummies get cold!"

"How dare you freeze my Yuichrio into a statue! You're gonna pay for what you've done, Monster!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Hmph!" Blizzar said, not the slightest impressed now.

"Aw! Sailor Mars! You really do care about him! Sailor Mars and Yuichi-chan sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sailor Notus teased.

"Notus!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Sailor Moon ignored this as she continued with her catchphrase. "In the name of the Moon. I'll punish you!"

"In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!" Sailor Gaea declared.

"In the name of the South Wind, I'll burn you to the ground!" Sailor Notus yelled before shivering a bit. "Seriously, it's cold up here! Why don't our uniforms have a winter style? Who wears skirt in winter and in the snow? I need to ask Naru if she can do something about this when we get back."

"Enough of your talk! Master Kunzite didn't think Sailor Gaea would be here. Guess it's just my lucky day." She spoke as she formed an ice spear and threw it at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. "Blizzar!"

Both releasing panicked screams as Sailor Mars moved out of the way and Sailor Moon flailed about.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars attacked as the monster of ice and snow easily dodged it and formed another spear.

"Time to finish you!" Blizzar charged. Sailor Gaea and Sailor Notus hadn't moved as they noticed someone else joining the battle and jump down into the pit with their fellow Sailor Guardians and the monster. Coming up behind the monster, he grabbed the spear and pulled it out of her hands as she released it to be thrown. Noticing the spear not heading towards it's intended target, she turned around. "Huh?"

The person Sailor Gaea and Sailor Notus noticed was none other that Dark Endymion in the Tuxedo Mask outfit. Sailor Gaea knew he was there on the mountain, but she was wary of what exactly he was up to.

"Oh my god! Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon and Mars gushed.

Sailor Gaea wanted to gag. Maybe it was because her friends were acting gaga over her technically brother and she found it gross or the fact they seemed to have forgotten he was the bad guy here that disgusted her.

"Good evening, Pretty Guardians. Nice to see you." Dark Endymion greeted them, taking off his hat and acting like a gentleman instead of an enemy. Maybe he was just the classier type of villain. At this point, Sailor Gaea wasn't sure he was one. He hadn't done anything particularly evil like the others. All he did was order around monsters. He was just after the Silver Crystal and didn't try to hurt them.

"Endymion?!" The monster questioned. Once again confirming thoughts she had before. Kunzite and Dark Endymion weren't working together and this wasn't part of the plan.

"I'll handle these girls once and for all. Blizzar, stand aside and watch." Dark Endymion told her as he tossed the spear back to her. Taking out a black rose he threw it at the duo down in the pit with him. "Prepare to die, Sailor Moon!"

Their scared squeals were loud as they backed themselves against the wall. "Ahh!" They cried as the rose pinned itself into the snow in between their heads.

Taking out another, Dark Endymion told them, "I won't miss next time."

Sailor Gaea watched as the monster phased right into the ice.

As Dark Endymion prepared to throw another rose, the Sailor Guardians got ready to fight back. Even though the two below were hesitant to do so.

"So, what now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Tuxedo Mask! Have you really forgotten who we are?!" Sailor Mars demanded to know.

Sailor Gaea growled at the girls foolishness. "Of course he has! His memory's been wiped clean!"

Sailor Mars ignored this as she continued. "You used to be on our side, remember? You've always fought to protect Sailor Moon! Because you loved her so much!"

"He can't remember." Sailor Moon said, despondently.

Sailor Gaea watched closely to the rose as it changed briefly from black to red. The man holding it silent as he seemed to listen.

"I'm begging you, try to think back to that time!" Sailor Mars refused to give up.

It was silent as the girl watched his reaction. Sailor Gaea wanted to believe her brother was still in there just as the real Kunzite was hidden within him and the real Nephrite was hidden away and slowly revealed himself as time went on. If Nephrite could try to break free without remembering everything, then could Endymion do so too?

Dark Endymion then looked up above the two, "Huh?"

From out of the snow, Blizzar jumped and with her momentum was about to sneak attack Sailor Moon. "Blizzar!"

The girls gasped as the monster emitted an evil laugh. Only for her spear to be broken by a red rose. "Huh?" Then landing on her face as the two guardians moved out of the way. All of them looked at the one responsible. "Why did you stop me, Endymion?!" Blizzar demanded to know.

Sailor Mars didn't waste the opportunity. "Sailor Moon! Now's your chance!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded as she whipped out the Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Blizzar's screams were painful before she stood up and Saeko yelled out. "Refresh!" falling to the ground.

Dark Endymion jumped onto the other side of the pit, across from Sailor Gaea and Sailor Notus as Sailor Moon turned to face him. "Hunh! My time is too valuable to defeat you fools right now! So, farewell ladies. We will meet again..." He said as the once red rose wilted and the rose and petals turned black once again.

'Tuxedo Mask, I will find a way to get you back, I promise.' Sailor Moon thought.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars was tending to Yuichiro. "You're such an idiot, Yuichrio. Always risking your life to save me." She chuckled before whispering "Thank you." and kissed his cheek.

"AWW!" Sailor Notus giggled at the scene.

Sailor Gaea sighed. "We came all the way up here and we weren't even needed. Let's go, Notus. Let's contact the others and head back. I hear that hot spring calling."

Sailor Notus nodded as they both left.

"Whu-huh?! What am I doing here?" Saeko wondered as she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"AH! This is divine!" Taura said as she soaked in the water.

"After the bitter cold, this is a welcome reward for our efforts. Especially since we didn't really do anything. All that worry for nothing." Hiroko said.

"Better safe than sorry. It could have been worse." Jing pointed out. "Was is really okay to just leave them there?"

"They were fine when we left. We'll met them at the mansion after we warm up. We still have Karaoke to do." Nanami reminded them.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

Ayame smiled at them and thought to herself. No matter what happened, she wouldn't trade these moments with her friends for anything in the world.


	26. Mako, the Ice Skating Queen

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

After their weekend up in the mountains, the girls all returned home. Even though it wasn't a cold as the mountains, winter was still on the way. When Nanami got back, her first order of business was begging Naru to figure out a way to make their uniforms warmer during the winter.

The enemy didn't seem to have made any plans that stood out going on and they were all allowed to relax. Today, Ayame was wearing a grey sweater under a long white coat and a tannish scarf over that. She wore thick dark shorts with matching gloves, along with black tights and boots with fur lining the top of them.

That day, Ayame and Jadeite were going to the Tsukino residence. Mostly everyone else was busy and Ayame thought the two blonde knuckleheads would be a good distraction. Upon entering, Ayame was let in by Usagi's mother and told both girls were in the living room. Taking off her coat and gloves she entered to find the girls in front of the tv watching an ice skating program.

On tv, the two skaters skated their routine with smiles. The two were Janelyn and Misha, the Olympic gold medal skaters. Janelyn was a lovely young woman with pink and platinum blonde hair. She had light blue eyes and her skating outfit was a slightly deeper shade of blue and cream. Misha, himself also had platinum flowing blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and black pants.

Sitting down beside them with Jadeite settling in her lap, she listened to them coo and aww about the two skaters.

"Oh, wow!" Usagi muttered.

"Every move is so smooth. No wonder Janelyn and Misha are Olympic Gold Metalists!" Minako praised them.

Usagi watched as they synchronized with a jump with a happy laugh.

"Flawless!" Minako complemented them.

So inspired by them, Usagi got up and tried to twirl around only to fall with a grunt on Luna and Artemis.

"Usagi!" Luna yelled.

Usagi quickly got off of them with an awkward laugh.

"Well, maybe her interest in figure-skating is a sign that she's finally serious about becoming more princess-like." Artemis pointed out.

Ayame frowned at him. What was it and his near obsession with Usagi becoming more like her past life? Doesn't he know how painful it is to remember everything? His home was destroyed too! Remembering the past was a burden that haunted her! She was afraid of the man she loved because of those memories! Princesses were not needed in this era. Their kingdoms gone. What would be the point? After all, they were just going to go back to their regular lives once the enemy was gone.

"You might be right, seeing how figure-skating was one of the most popular activities in the Moon Kingdom." Luna added.

"There was ice on the moon?" Ayame asked. Thinking about it, Endymion did mention the Moon Kingdom had a huge lake close to the palace and they had huge gardens. It makes sense they had water up there, but did the moon have seasons? What happened to the water and ice after the Moon Kingdom fell?

"Yeah, and the Princess was especially good at it." Artemis answered.

"What?! Really?!" Usagi asked excited. Her happy laughter burst right in Ayame's ears. "I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones who happens to be blessed with an over-abundance of talents." She giggled as she imagined it.

Ayame ignored her as she looked down to her furry companion. "Hey Jadeite, was figure-skating popular in the Earth Kingdom, too?" She didn't recall it being so, but she wanted to make sure.

Jadeite looked up and answered. "Not particularly. But there were a few occasions when we would all go skating in the winter. As I recall, you were good enough. Not a gold medalist, but you did well in your own right. I remember the prince training hard to master it. Thinking back on it, he was probably doing it to impress a certain someone." Jadeite said glancing over at the giggling blonde and sighing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Apparently, the Dark Kingdom enjoyed watching the pathetic human television as well, as Kunzite and Queen Beryl watched the forms of Janelyn and Misha skate on one of their screens.

"Figure Skating... Why not use what has always been the most popular sport among the girls in the Moon Kingdom?" Kunzite asked his queen.

Queen Beryl easily saw the plan Kunzite was conducting this time. "To entice Sailor Moon. And while she's busy participating in the sport, you will steal her Silver Crystal."

"I stake my honor on it." Kunzite bowed to her.

"How noble of you. Staking your honor on such a dirty plan. Ha-ha!" Dark Endymion mocked as he entered the chamber.

"Endymion!" Kunzite addressed him.

"If you have any pride as a warrior, you should have the courage to challenge her head-on!" Dark Endymion shared his views on the matter.

"Battles only have meaning if they're won. If you hadn't interfered with my previous plans, we'd already have the Silver Crystal by now!" Kunzite accused him.

"Ha! Don't be so sure." Dark Endymion told him.

Both releasing angry growls as they glared at each other.

"All right! Enough! Kunzite, go ahead with this plan of yours. I expect this one to work." Queen Beryl broke off the staring contest.

"It will." He assured her, never once letting Dark Endymion out of his sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skating along, Misha and Janelyn were once again practicing in an empty skating rink. Lifting Janelyn into the air above him, Janelyn fell to the ice with a painful grunt.

"Just what were you trying to do, Misha!" Janelyn questioned her partner.

They may be the best, but even the best of pairs had their troubles. Janelyn and Misha were no exception.

"Don't lay this on me. Your timing on that jump was totally off!" Misha blamed her.

"It was your fault!" Janelyn retorted.

"Damn it! I'm done for today!" Misha told her, exhausted of their now near constant fights and problems skating.

"Don't walk out on me!" Janelyn yelled as she got up.

"Janelyn, as an Olympic Gold Medalist pair, the world expects us to be the best of the best! But that's not happening anymore with you. It's time for me to move on and find a new partner who can keep up with me." Misha informed her.

"Well, I was about to say the same thing!" Janelyn announced.

"I won't allow you two to split up." Kunzite's voice echoed through the rink as he appeared floating above the ice, encompassed in a black void.

"Huh?!" Both almost former partners asked as they beheld him.

"Congratulations. You have been chosen to become minions to serve the Dark Kingdom." Kunzite informed them.

"Huh..." Both reluctantly replied. Confused as to what was going on and what was about to happen to them, but were given no choice in the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A later on, both the Guardians of Earth and the Guardians of the inner planets were all gathered together outside the newly open skating rink, 10 BAN Ice arena. The entire building was shaped odd with a few pyramid-like structure here and there. Made of glass and steal.

Jing wore a light blue polka dot dress with a yellow coat and blue plaid scarf about her neck. Along with a little tote bag in a cream color, with little roses and a pink ribbon in a bow.

Nanami wore an orange sweater with lace along the collar and a yellow bow. Along with dots and squirrels on it. The bottom having green along it. She wore orange pants and carried an over the shoulder purse that was shaped like a squirrel. She also had her trademark hat along with her.

Hiroko wore white sleeveless mock turtleneck with lace and red skirt with flower designs. She wore brown tights a tan coat with fur lining the hood and reddish purple gloves.

Taura wore a blue jean skirt, a coral long sleeved shirt, and a jacket with the letter 'T' on the front of the blue and white jacket. It looked like one of those old college jackets you would see guys wear sometimes.

"Wow! Look at that! Huh, I've never heard of this skating rink." Luna praised.

"That's because it's brand new! This is the grand-opening day! And the best part is that Janelyn and Misha are going to be giving coaching lessons!" Usagi informed them.

"That's amazing!" Minako agreed.

"That's great for you two, but why drag all of us along?" Rei asked. Ayame's team nodding along in agreement. Curious why they were they too.

"I really should go home now. I need to study for the national practice exam, being held tomorrow morning." Ami informed them.

"Well, you see the thing is..." Usagi trailed off.

"...They're offering free admission, but only to girls who enter in groups of five." Minako finished.

Ayame gave them a skeptical glance. She still couldn't get over how much the two were alike at times.

"Mm-hmm!" Usagi nodded to Minako's statement.

"Groups of five, really?" Makoto asked.

"But why?" Rei asked, thinking it was peculiar.

"Well..." Usagi started.

"It sounds suspicious. Don't you want to check it out and see what's going on?! Just ask and you shall be answered in the order in which you ask!" Minako miss quoted.

"I believe the phrase is 'ask and it will be given to you.'" Ami corrected her.

Ayame thought about what Minako said about it being suspicious. Groups of five and they had to be girls? Misha and Janelyn giving the coaching session? Something that attracts Usagi's attention? This had trap written all over it. She just hoped she was wrong.

"Huh?!" Both girls asked.

"You sure about that?" Minako asked.

"It doesn't matter which it is. Let's go ask!" Usagi said as the two blondes pushed the girls towards the new rink.

Ayame's team looked at her.

"We're going after them, aren't we?" Jing asked with a smile.

Ayame was silent as she watched them. "No matter how I look at it, this all feels like another one of Kunzite's traps. I hate it when I'm right about these things. We're already here, so we might as well. I hope I'm wrong this time." Ayame answered as they followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside the spacious 10 BAN Ice arena, all the girls gathered around the sides of the rink, already in skating outfits most had probably bought for this occasion. Excited to see and meet Misha and Janelyn live. The Sailor Guardians of the inner planets were ready as well, Makoto wore a simple green, Ami wore blue, Rei wore a yellow one with a red bow and red on the edge of the skirt, and Minako wore orange with blue ribbons as she tied on her skates.

Ayame and her team were ready too. She wore an interesting figure skating dress that was made up of four colors. Starting from the top was mock turtle neck and the left side where the long sleeve of the dress was blue. On the sleeve were streaks of purple as well. The blue ended at her waist with streaks of pink encompassing her waist. The rest of the bottom half dress and the skirt was purple. Back to the top the right arm of the dress was in a sheer yellow cloth that ended in a purple cuff. With the exception of the yellow part, the dress was decorated in rhinestones. There were five stars on it as well. In the blue were three of them and on the skirt were that last two of the shiny metallic looking golden stars. In the back there was a keyhole were the back was latched after putting it on.

Jing's figure skating dress was styled like a short cheongsam completely in pink with a zipper in the back. Rhinestones, lining the top and off to the side. It also had cherry blossom designs on the front left and majority of the back with even more rhinestones on it. The sleeves were short.

Nanami's reminded Ayame slightly of a maid with the majority of it being black and white. Around the collar, was white and reminded her slightly of the collar that Snow White wore from the fairytale. Hers was just flimsier and wasn't as straight. The dress lacked sleeves. The lower torso part had red rhinestones dividing it into five sections. The middle being white with three pale pink hearts lined down the center. The skirt in the front was white and reminded her of an apron and the rest was black.

Hiroko's figure skating dress was the simplest of the group, but it made sense to the others. She seemed the type to like more practical things. The top part was pink including the long sleeves. At the bustline, the dress become black all the way down to the skirt.

Last was Taura's figure skating dress in a black velvet material. Of all of them, hers was the most elegant. It too had a keyhole in the back where it clipped. The sleeves were black and looked like what one would see on a poofy princess dress with little ribbons to secure them. In the front were rhinestones galore as they had been placed in elegant patterns. The top resembling a tree in a way. The rest was simply amazing as it ended a little before the end of the skirt.

"Wow! Look at the number of girls who showed up for this." Ami commented.

"It's their chance to skate with Gold Medalists." Rei replied.

"The last time we were in a rink was ages ago." Artemis reminisced.

"Yeah! Hey, where's Usagi?" Luna agreed before looking for her charge.

"Everyone, hold on! Here I come!" Usagi said as she came forward hopping on one skate while trying to put on the other. How she was able to do so confused Ayame. Then Usagi fell, crying out in pain. "That really hurt!"

Now things were back to normal. Ayame and her team sighed at the sight. Exasperated at Usagi's antics.

Luna sweat dropped as she watched this. "Same thing as always."

"At least she's consistent." Artemis tried looking on the bright side.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ami asked concerned.

"Honestly! She's so embarrassing!" Rei complained.

Looking out at the ice along with the other girls who came to skate, Minako shouted out the names of the skating pair. "Janelyn! Misha!"

"Where! Where! Where!" Usagi yelled, pain forgotten and completely recovered.

Skating out onto the ice, Janelyn smirked as she began skating by herself and put on a show for the girls. Misha was stoic as stood there and watched.

"Ahh! It's really them!" Usagi and Minako cheered and fangirled about them.

Tossing her head back and skating on one foot, her arms spread wide like a graceful bird and Misha soon joined her.

"They're skating!" Usagi cheered.

"They're great!" Minako complemented them.

As Ayame watched them, the way they skated together to her was like she was entering a fantasy world full of colors. It was wonderful, simply breathtaking. Seeing the two in person was by far an amazing experience than just seeing them on tv.

"Ah! Misha!" The blondes cheered as hearts appeared in their eyes.

Even the others were transfixed by them. Makoto especially. Misha's face smiling as he closed his eyes and seemed immersed in the moment with his partner.

"He looks just like him..." Makoto murmured as she watched transfixed.

As the couple synchronized their jump, their performance came to an end. The crowd cheering for the celebrities.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Wonderful!" The crowd cheered and chanted.

"Hello and welcome everyone!" Janelyn greeted them all. "Thank you for your enthusiastic reception. Now let's skate together and have some fun!"

"All right!" The crowd cheered.

"Yes-yes-yes!" Usagi and Minako chanted.

"All figure skaters must start with the basics. Step number one is getting used to the ice!" Janelyn instructed them.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Yeah!" The blondes echoing them.

Janelyn giggled at their enthusiastic shouts. "Okay, how about you and your group be the first to try out the new rink!" She suggested to Usagi's group.

Surprised by this, and excited the two answered. "Ahh! Yes Ma'am!"

"I don't have my skates on yet!" Usagi fretted as she hurried and struggled with the last skate.

"Well, hurry up and put them on!" Minako rushed her.

"I'm trying!" Usagi assured her.

"You're so slow, Usagi!" Rei accused.

"Aw! Stop being so mean, Rei!" Usagi complained.

Ayame sighed at their antics and watched the golden skating pair. She saw as he left his partner and Janelyn watched him skate away. Ayame couldn't help but look as the lonely and sad look Janelyn was trying to hide as she watched him go. They seemed fine when they skated together, but before that, Misha seemed distant as he was now. She wondered if something had happened between them to create tension between them. It wasn't any of her business, but when she and her team got on the ice, she wanted to ask them what was going on and Ayame was determined she would.

She then turned back to watch the others get on the ice.

"Okay. Here I go. There!" Rei said as she led the way with Ami right behind her.

"Wait for me!" Minako called out to them.

As Makoto was about to step on the ice she looked back at her leader. "Uh, Usagi?"

"What is it?" Usagi asked as she held onto the wall beside her for balance.

"Is this your first time? Have you never skated on ice before?" Makoto asked.

Usagi could only let out a nervous laugh. "I'm gonna be just fine! You see, I was a brilliant skater in my previous life as the Moon Princess. This'll be a breeze!" She assured her.

"Uh. Well, if you say so." Makoto replied as she confidentially skated out onto the ice.

Janelyn motioned for Ayame and her team to join them. Instead of skating out in the open, the girls skated close to the wall to catch themselves in case they fell. Ayame, to her own surprise, was doing better than she hoped. Gaining confidence, she moved away from the wall and decided to join Makoto. Taura right behind her until she sped up and the two held hands. Then they connected both hands and skated in a circle. Giggling, they let go as they caught up with Makoto and as they passed the others.

"Huh?" Minako asked as the three of them breezed past them.

"Look at Mako!" Ami pointed out.

"She's so good!" Rei complemented her.

"Not bad." Usagi said slightly jealous. "But watch me! I'm making my skating debut. It'll be spectacular! Ready to applaud?"

Rushing out onto the ice, she didn't get far before she began to lose her balance, grunting as she fell.

"Oh my goodness!" Ami exclaimed.

Rei sighed as she watched this. "I'm not surprised."

"This can't be happening." Usagi denied as got up again only to emit goofy screams before falling again. "Wait! Now I think I've got it!" She said as she tried a third time with more goofy screams and fell over again.

"This is painful to watch..." Artemis begroaned.

"I didn't have high hopes for Usagi on ice, but this is worse than I thought." Luna muttered.

Jadeite snorted. "She's the very definition of clumsy. She's not the same person she was in the past. I was expecting this to happen."

Back on the ice, the three of them skated as Misha and Janelyn kept a close eye on them. Makoto was already used to the ice, she was doing jumps. Ayame wasn't quite used to it yet and not as confident either, but she was doing well. She would hold off on any jumps.

As the three cats watched Makoto, Artemis begun to reminisce once again. "Come to think of it, in the Moon Kingdom, Sailor Jupiter was a skating pro, every bit as good as the Princess!"

"Mako looks so amazing..." Ami complemented as Usagi kept falling over.

In her own little world, Makoto continued to skate she preformed a haircutter spin and remembering tricks from her old ballet class, Ayame went for a layback spin and the two came to a stop. Taura performed a scratch spin. The crowd cheering at their ability. Leaving Makoto to scratch her head and let out a weak, embarrassed laugh.

"That was very impressive!" Janelyn told them.

"Actually, that was from ballet memories." Ayame told her.

"Australia has a hot climate, I looked for ways to keep cool so I used to go to the skating rink." Taura told her.

Janelyn nodded. "Ballet is an important part of figure skating. It's good practice." Addressing the crowd, "Everybody get on the ice! Let's skate!"

"Yeah!" Others cheered.

Makoto could still hear the sound of clapping as she and the other two glanced over to see Misha clapping. Causing Makoto to become self conscious and blush. Ayame noticed Janelyn was watching them, and as Misha noticed he merely, "Hmph!"

Janelyn noticed this and returned the gesture as she grew angry. "Hmph!"

Ayame noticed and now knew for sure there was trouble in winter wonderland. "Miss. Janelyn, can we talk over there?" Ayame asked as she skated over to her. Janelyn was surprised but easily agreed.

"Judging from the way you stare at each other, are you two having a fight?" Ayame asked.

"What! W-Where would you get such a silly idea?" Janelyn tried to brush it off.

"He's been ignoring you. When the both of you were skating, it was beautiful, You both looked so happy. It was like I was entering a fantasy world full of colors. It was wonderful, simply breathtaking. But when you stopped, you two avoided each other. Even if you aren't fighting, there's tension in the air between you." Ayame pointed out.

Janelyn was silent until she sighed. "Are we really that transparent?" She huffed. "It's not the same anymore. Just before, he spoke about getting a new partner."

"If you both got new partners, it would never be the same as the original. I've never seen such beautiful skating before. Whenever you're together, it's like you bring together other worlds full of beauty and colors that no one has ever seen. The others and I would be sad to see you split." Ayame told her.

Janelyn was silent as she thought about her words.

"Miss Janelyn, what do you feel when you skate with Misha?" Ayame asked.

"...It's amazing. When we skate, it's like I'm flying. I feel safe and I know I can trust him. But recently, it just hasn't been the same and the thought of Misha getting a new partner scares me." Janelyn explained.

"...Do you love him?"

Janelyn hesitantly nodded.

"Nothing will change if nothing is done. You will only drift away from each other. Tell him how you feel. Otherwise, you might miss your chance and someone else will snatch him away. In the end, you'll both be miserable. Think about it." Ayame warned her as she skated away.

Meanwhile, Taura went over to speak to Misha.

"Excuse me, Misha, Sir? Could I ask you a few questions?" Taura asked.

"Of course. I'm here to help people learn to skate. You can ask me anything. Though, from what I saw, you hardly need any help." Misha answered.

"Why are you ignoring, Janelyn?" She asked.

"What?" Misha asked, caught off guard.

"You two look like you're fighting. Has something happened between you two?"

"...We are Olympic Gold medalists. We are expected to be the best. Lately, things haven't been going that well. The feelings and spark we had in the beginning just doesn't seem to be there anymore. I think it is time to find a new partner." Misha opened up and explained.

"That's rather unfortunate. You two are a wonderful pair. What was it like when you first skated with Janelyn?" Taura asked.

"...I wanted to prove myself to her. We were inseparable. Knowing she trusted me was one of the best feelings in the world. Sharing in our victories and achievements when we got a new routine done. There aren't enough words to fully explain how it felt when I first skated with her." Misha said.

"Do you love her?"

"...I don't know. Maybe once...I don't know how I feel anymore. I don't know how she feels about it anymore either. When I told her I wanted a new partner, she said she was about to say the same thing."

"Figure it out! While you're here ignoring her, she fight follow through with that threat and she might really leave you. When that happens, you'll both be miserable if you both love each other. She probably said it in the first place because she was upset and didn't want you to think she was weak and didn't bother her. You need to apologize to her and don't try to deny what you feel for her. Do it before it's too late." Taura told him as she skated off to join the girls as others joined them on the ice.

Back with Usagi, the other members of her team came over to her aid.

"You can do it." Minako cheered the fellow blonde.

"Almost there." Ami encouraged.

"Oh-hh! So much for my spectacular debut!" Usagi whined.

Ayame chuckled at the sight and noticed Jadeite sitting on the wall. Skating towards Jadeite, she spoke quietly to him to not be overheard. "What do you think caused the Moon Princess to become..." She trailed off as they heard all four of them fall. "...just like that?"

"It might have something to do with not remembering the full extent of her past. On the other hand, maybe she no longer has the muscle memory she once had and while she might remember how, her body isn't used to it." Jadeite offered as an explanation. "Besides her, I think you might have improved since your past life. Your skating just now was a little better than in your previous life." He complemented her.

Ayame merely giggled and thanked him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, no one noticed Janelyn leave and go to a control room with a dozen or so screens. Sitting in front of them, Janelyn muttered to herself as she began the second part of the plan. Relationship issues or not, she had a job to do and focus on. She would freeze one of the screens and see if they matched and of the Sailor Guardians.

"Hmm...not her. Or her." She muttered until she was interrupted by a certain King of Heaven member. "Master Kunzite!"

"You should be looking for agility and athletic skills in order to find Sailor Moon." Kunzite reminded her. "How is your progress?"

"Don't worry. As a Gold Medalist, I know what to look for. I'll find her." Janelyn assured him.

"Good... But do not underestimate the Sailor Guardians, Janelyn. Be sure to stay alert. From what I was able to uncover, Sailor Gaea was able to figure out about my last plan. She came to Sailor Moon's aid and to warn her. So don't do anything suspicious. Sailor Gaea isn't as likely to fall into traps like Sailor Moon." Kunzite warned her.

"Yes, sir!" Janelyn nodded as the screens returned to the rink.

Resuming her search she kept crossing off girls from the possible Sailor Guardians. "Not her... or her... Oh?" She said surprised as she saw Usagi being helped by Ami and Minako. "Huh! There's no way this could be Sailor Moon! I heard she might be a little bit clumsy. But this klutz is beyond that." She said as she didn't even bother scanning her.

Checking another screen, Misha was talking to Makoto and Rei, Hiroko, and Nanami were standing right beside her. "Huh? Misha?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a wonderful skater. I'd like to skate with you." Misha spoke to Makoto.

"Well, um, I'm good, too. I'd love to skate with you." Rei tried to cut in with an obnoxious giggle.

"First Mamoru, then Yuichiro, and now Misha! Make up you mind! You'll pay for it if you hurt Yuichiro..." Nanami growled in Rei's ear so the others couldn't hear her.

Rei was soon to be disappointed as Makoto took Misha's hand and began to skate with him.

Makoto watched Misha with a love-struck look as she thought. 'He's so dreamy. The way his hair flows, reminds me of the guy who broke my heart.'

Hiroko chuckled with Nanami at her side. "Looks like she's thinking it again."

"Makoto has gotten struck by the lightning of a crush again." Jing joked.

As they skated together, Makoto asked him. "Is this the free coaching?"

Misha didn't answer her as he thought. 'She's good. Is this girl Sailor Moon?' After a moment he deiced to lift her. "All right. Here we go."

"Huh?" Makoto asked as she was slightly caught off guard. Unfortunately, he could not lift her. Makoto soon realized the problem as he returned her to the ice. "Sorry, I'm so heavy!"

"It's all right." Misha assured her.

"Let me try!" Makoto as she lifted him into the air.

All around them, the crowd watched in amazement as they chattered about it.

"She's able to lift a man into the air while skating?!" Minako asked shocked.

"That's the first time any female has successfully done that." Ami informed them.

"That's Mako for you." Hiroko said.

"Do you think all the people of Jupiter were as strong as her during the Silver Millennium." Taura asked.

'Incredible!' Misha thought. Too shocked to think of anything else. The others clapped as they continued to skate. "You're the one." He told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Janelyn's shoulders shook as she witnessed with scene. "Misha! You can't shut me out! Were you really serious about breaking up?" Ayame's words echoing in her ears. Not being able to stand it any longer, She grabbed a microphone to speak through the speakers. "Attention everyone, the free coaching sessions for today are done. Please gather up your belongings and leave the rink immediately."

"But why?" Usagi whined.

"This is ridiculous!" Rei complained.

Makoto blushed as she was reluctant to leave yet another man who reminded her of the guy that broke her heart. "Well I...gotta go. Thanks for the lesson." She said as she started to skate away.

Misha grabbed her hand. "I can't let you go. You're too special. You're the partner that I've been searching for." He told her.

"Really? You're sure?" Makoto asked.

Ayame and Taura looked at each and back at the two. Taura was upset, Misha was singling out Makoto and talking about her becoming his partner when he already had a partner and that was Janelyn. Ayame could only worry about what Janelyn's reaction would be if she didn't already know.

"Something isn't right here. I can't believe Misha would do this." Taura spoke.

"Something is odd here. When we first got here, I thought this was another one of Kunzite's traps. I'm not totally sure right now since I'm surprised they hadn't gone after Usagi. However, they did think Rei was Sailor Moon last time. Makoto might be in danger. Let's hang back and make sure Makoto is okay." Ayame suggested, to which Taura easily agreed.

Hiding in the restrooms, the two Sailor Guardians waited for everyone else to leave. Telling the others to go ahead. Ayame was deeply hoping she was wrong about it being a Dark Kingdom trap.

The duo were leaving the restroom when they the sound of metal crashing. Racing out into the lobby then saw they were locked in.

"I HATE it when I'm right about these things!" Ayame groaned.

"Let's go check on Makoto!" Taura urged.

Sighing, Ayame quickly followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the control room Janelyn was seething in rage at the sight before her. Even after she sent everyone else away, Misha went after Makoto and got her to stay and skate.

"That girl has such poise and skates so gracefully, like she's been doing this all her life...with my Misha! Well, forget that!" She yelled as she threw her fist at the tv screen and smashed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the ice rink, Misha was working his charms on Makoto. Weeding out any sign she could be Sailor Moon. "Are you sure this is your first time figure skating? I think you're hiding something. Tell me the truth. It's okay, you can trust me."

"Oh, Misha..." Makoto swooned.

"Misha!" Janelyn yelled, breaking the moment between them.

Misha, startled by the intrusion, gasped as he and Makoto looked to see who had called out to him. Only to see a furious Janelyn.

"Misha, is this you're way of telling me we're really done? I'd rather kill you right now than allow an amateur like her to have her forever!" Janelyn declared as he eyes began to glow red.

"Huh?" They both asked as Misha let go of Makoto.

Ayame and Taura watched this with shock.

"Uh-oh. I don't think the advise I gave earlier helped. This is going to get ugly. If she's the monster this time, who knows what she'll do." Ayame said with dread. She wondered if Misha was a monster or part of one too, kinda like how the hairdresser and her employees combined into one monster.

"I understand not wanting him to be with another, but to kill him is a little extreme don't you think?" Taura worried as they watched behind the wall of the rink.

"Janelyn!" Misha he called out to her, shocked by her outburst.

Gritting her teeth, Janelyn was preparing to transform. Her right hand in front of her hip and her left over the side of her face. A red aura growing around her.

"Run away, right now!" Makoto warned him and she stood in front of him, ready to protect him from the one she saw as a threat.

Misha ignored this as he moved Makoto aside and held her arm. "Don't worry about her. Calm down. Skating with her all day was just my way of testing this girl to find out if she was Sailor Moon." he tried to assure his partner.

"What? He's in on this too?" Taura asked.

"Kariko and her employees were combined into one monster. It's not that farfetched he would be one or part of a monster too. They are partners after all. If one monster couldn't kill Sailor Moon, two might." Ayame told her.

"Huh?" Makoto asked, shocked and betrayed.

"Liar!" Janelyn declared. As the transformation continued, Janelyn's skating dress ripped off to reveal another outfit underneath. Her hair lost it's pink colors and her hairband disappeared. Holding her throat, she now wore more of a bikini style outfit in red. The top covering the important part and in the center was a small gap showing a little skin as two golden bars attached to the top and bottom of the top to round blue jewels on each side. Having four in total. The top also lacked shoulder straps and instead encircled her neck. The bottom was simple with two more round blue jewels decorated the left side. Around her waist, a golden ring appeared and a white cloth appeared forming a skirt and her skates turned red and golden wraps around her ankles appeared. The red aura only glowing brighter.

"Hear me out! She's a wonderful skater, but it takes years of hard work to produce a perfect pair. You're the only partner for me. You know that!" Misha tried to reason with her.

"What?! But you said..." Makoto trailed off, upset by the news.

"Misha! I can't stop! It's too late!" Janelyn warned his as her eyes became fully red and she still clutched her throat. Ayame was amazed at how long the full transformation was taking. Usually, they didn't take this long.

Janelyn's transformation continued as her skin took a whitish-pinkish hue and red gloves appeared, encasing the middle finger and leaving the others exposed as they went to her elbows. Crouching down she grunted as blades came out of the ends of her gloves and the back of her legs. Round blue disks covered her ears as a red band came out between them and created a new headband. Two thin antenna appearing too. Soon the transformation was complete as she jumped and floated into the air.

"Get away from my Misha!" The now fully turned monster Janelyn ordered.

"A monster!" Makoto yelled out in fear.

"Janelyn!" Misha called out in worry.

Racing back to the ice, Janelyn skated towards the source of her anger. Jumping into the air she yelled out and performed her jump while separating her partner and attacking Makoto. "Triple Axel Kick!"

Their painful scream echoing through the rink as Makoto was flung away and landed against the wall of the rink with a painful grunt. Her shoulder colliding with it.

Turning back to Misha, Janelyn looked at him as he kneeled on the ground. "J-Janelyn!" Misha called to her slightly afraid.

Offering her hand to him, Janelyn calmly spoke to him, "Come here. My Misha... We're partners forever and ever." Her eyes flashing as she spoke. Her eyes, the eyes of a monster, calling out to the monster within him.

Misha's own eyes were resonating and glowing red. "The ultimate pair. Blended as one when we skate." He said as if reciting a scripture the two chanted always. Still kneeling he pressed the palm of his left hand to hers. A flash happening between the conflicting powers of the monsters. Misha bowing his head as the monster and power took over. His painful yell echoing as he too transformed.

His white shirt ripped off as his skin turned white and his pants remained, as Janelyn held his hand the transformation continued. It was far faster than Janelyn's, but that might be because Janelyn was there to help it go more soomthly. Two golden round buttons remained as a black cape appeared. Unlike regular capes, it was cut down the middle to look more like a upside-down 'V' and lined in red. As they spun, Janelyn's tossed her head back as they continued. Misha's outfit was in a way similar to Tuxedo Mask's only with a purple shirt and the outer jacket had four golden buttons. His eyes that were once green were now grey and his shinny golden blond was darker and maybe even greenish grey.

Ayame wasn't sure as the pair posed. The transformation complete and the two monsters together. Their hands held together as the opposite fist were raised into the air.

"Misha was a monster, too?!" Makoto yelled in astonishment, getting up from the ice.

The two monster gave out triumphant laughs as they skated around in a death spiral. Lifting up Janelyn with one hand.

"We are amazing! The best pair-skaters in the world!" The two monsters declared.

"Oh, Misha!" Janelyn cheered. Happy to have her partner back where he rightfully belonged.

"Janelyn!" He replied in equal cheer.

"Together we are Zoilingeller!" The two introduced themselves as they spun before stopping and focusing on Makoto. "Now that you've seen who we actually are, we can't allow you to live."

"No! Wait!" Makoto said in fear.

Ignoring her pleas, the couple's evil laughter rang in her ears as they skated towards her to jump and attack. "Combination Jump! Attack mode! Ready!"

Makoto couldn't move as she gasped in fear and let out a pain-filled scream as their skate blades and other blades cut into her outfit.

Their evil laughter ringing as she was flung out of the rink and closer towards the stands.

Ayame stared in shock before snapping out of it. "While a part of me is happy the two of them solved their problem and back together again, this is not how I pictured it!"

Taura nodded. "Right! Come on! We need to save Makoto. Usagi is probably outside with the others! You might be the only one here that can turn them back!"

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

"Boreus Power! Make Up!"

"Hah-ha-ha-ha!" Zoilingeller laughed.

"I can finish her off!" Janelyn offered.

"Be my guest!" Misha said.

"Hold it right there, Zoilingeller!"

"Huh?!" They asked as they turned around to see Sailor Gaea and Sailor Boreas standing on the wall.

"While it's nice that the two of you are back together, I can't allow you to celebrate your reestablishment of your relationship by harming that girl! How you mistook her for Sailor Moon who is known to be less than graceful a majority of the time is beyond me. When we defeat you, I hope you still get along afterwards." Sailor Gaea spoke.

"Sailor Gaea!" Misha exclaimed.

"We were expecting Sailor Moon and her team to be here, but this is a pleasant surprise. He did warn us you would show up wherever Sailor Moon is. Since this girl is a Sailor Guardian it's close enough. Master Kunzite will by quite happy when we finish you off." Janelyn spoke.

"For making a weapon of the graceful sport of figure skating and taking delight in using it to torment innocent girls. I, Sailor Moon, will never forgive you! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you." Sailor Moon declared.

"It's not really their fault, Sailor Moon. Kunzite is to blame for this." Sailor Gaea pointed out.

"Sailor Moon!" Janelyn said happily as they turned to see her in the stands.

"We've looked for you!" Misha told her as he brought his hand up to face and considered her.

"And know that you're here, we'll be taking the Silver Crystal!" They declared.

"We'll see about that!" Sailor Moon told them as she jumped into the rink and skate blades appeared on the bottom of her shoes.

Seeing this, Sailor Gaea and Sailor Boreus got on the ice as well. Unlike Sailor Moon they didn't have to jump.

"So, we can get skates out of thin air, but we can't get coats when it's freezing?! Sailor Notus had the right idea talking to you know who about tinkering with our stuff and adding that feature." Sailor Boreus huffed at the magic or planetary power or whatever it was that gave them their abilities that provided skates but didn't help keep the cold out. Always wearing mini-skirts.

With a yell of attack, Sailor Moon landed on the ice only to have the same trouble as before. "Agh-agh-ahh!" She cried out as she once again fell.

Zoilingeller were watching this and ended up laughing at her.

"What gives?! I transform and I still can't skate?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'd hate to have to tell you this, Sailor Moon, but I don't think you have the muscle memory you once had. And your body isn't used to this." Sailor Gaea informed her.

"Sailor Moon!" Zoilingeller spoke.

"Time to die!" They declared as Janelyn's elbow blade grew and Misha helped set up for her attack.

"Death-" Misha started. "-Spiral!" Janelyn finished as she skated towards Sailor Moon.

Summoning her rapier, Sailor Boreus skated across the ice to intercept Janelyn's attack before Sailor Gaea had the chance to do it herself. As she watched she saw someone else skating across the ice, Dark Endymion had arrived. He didn't have a weapon out as Sailor Gaea noticed the direction he was skating in. Was he going to help Sailor Moon again even though they were enemies. Just what was her brainwashed brother up to?!

"Die!" Janelyn yelled.

The metal ringing as the two blade collided. Janelyn gritting her teeth at the interruption until she got even angrier seeing her intended target get away.

"Don't forget we're here!" Sailor Gaea yelled as Janelyn backed off from Sailor Boreaus.

Opening her eyes, Sailor Moon noticed she wasn't sliced and diced by Janelyn and was being helped skate. Beaming at her hero. "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask! I knew you would come to save me!" She cheered and expressed her gratitude.

"Hey! What are we?! Chopped Liver?!" Sailor Boreus demanded to know.

"Your friends have a point, if I didn't save you, it would have been Sailor Boreus you would be giving your gratitude to. So don't get the wrong idea..." Dark Endymion told her. "...We're still enemies. However, there's no honor in defeating you by involving the innocent."

"Huh?"

"Once I stop these monsters senseless rampage, I'll be taking your Silver Crystal." He informed her.

"Now way!" Sailor Moon said, upset.

"It's like she keeps forgetting this everytime she sees him!" Sailor Gaea muttered under her breath.

"Master Endymion! Do not interfere!" Misha told him.

"We'll show no mercy! Not even to you!" Janelyn threatened.

"You actually think you can beat me?" He provoked them.

"Uhh, I wouldn't provoke them if I were you." Sailor Moon warned him.

"How interesting..." Misha pondered.

"Don't forget we are Gold Medalists!" Janelyn reminded them as the skating pair charged at them.

"Not on my watch, you don't!" Sailor Boreus yelled as she attacked. "Crushing Blizzard!"

Bolts of ice forming as she threw them into the skaters path, creating an obstacle course. Allowing Dark Endymion and Sailor Moon to skate away easily.

"Thanks Sailor Boreus!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"So, now you thank me. Feeling the love there Sailor Moon!. I really am!" She yelled back.

Unfortunately, the gold medalist were able to get out of the narrow space created by the ice bolts and attacked them again.

"Sit Spin Kick!" Zoilingeller yelled as they tripped their opponents up and sent them sprawling against the wall of the rink.

Seeing their enemy cornered, the duo let out an evil laugh before extending the blades at their elbows and readying to attack. "The time has come! It ends here!"

While they were busy, Makoto had woken up and was ready to fight the one that toyed with her emotions! "Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter attacked.

Stopping Zoilingeller as their painful screams echoed thru the rink.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cheered, happy to see her alright.

"Please, you've gotta stop this! Turn back into your former selves!" Sailor Jupiter tried to reason with them.

Their only response at first was painful groans. "Curse you!" Misha yelled.

They were interrupted as they heard a yell of attack as the others jumped onto the ice.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon cheered.

Above the rink, Kunzite was quite pleased with himself and his evil laugh escaped his chest. "The gang's all here. Isn't this lovely. How pathetic, Endymion. If you hadn't interfered, you wouldn't share in their fate. Hnnh!" He said where they couldn't hear them, snapping his fingers as he activated something he had planed just for this moment. Using the cooling system, cold air began blasting out.

"Aghh!" Sailor Moon yelled as she shivered and tried to cover herself.

"What's going on?!" Dark Endymion asked as he covered himself with his cape to protect himself from the cold.

The rest of the team shivering along with Zoilingeller.

"What is this, Master Kunzite?" Misha called out to his master as ice formed around the rink's walls.

This time, they heard Kunzite's evil laugh."This is Absolute Zero Ice Hell! Very soon, you'll all turn into lovely ice statues. Then I'll simply return and recover the Silver Crystal once and for all!" He answered, leaving his two monsters to share the same fate.

"Damn you, Kunzite!" Dark Endymion cursed his fellow Dark Kingdom member. Falling to his knees on the floor on the ice.

"It's so cold!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sailor Venus said.

Misha and Janelyn came close together shivering, Misha using his cape to help Janelyn out of the cold and trying to keep them both warm.

Sailor Gaea gritted her teeth in anger. "First Kunzite ruins Janelyn and Misha's lives by turning them into monsters, and now he's leaving them to die! He's gonna pay!" She yelled. "Sailor Zephyrus! After winter there is always spring! Use the Wind Blossom Bow and fire an arrow at what's causing this!"

"Sailor Zephyrus nodded as she shakily got her bow out. "Spring's Revenge!" Sailor Zephyrus shouted as she notched an arrow in the bow and released. A rush of wind surrounded the arrow as sakura petals were left in it's wake. It hit the source as the cooling system exploded.

"We're saved!" Sailor Moon cheered.

Everyone letting out relieved sigh.

With the cold gone, Zoilingeller were back in action as they roared and attacked the ice that was on them. Breaking free.

"Boreus!" Sailor Gaea called.

Nodding, the Guardian pulled out her rapier and yelled, "Winter's Tundra!" The resulting bolts of ice pining the duo where they stood with their hands clasped together. Unable to attack. Skating over, she glanced back at Sailor Moon and noticed Dark Endymion had already left.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon. I'll handle it today." Sailor Gaea assured her. Turning to the trapped monsters, Sailor Gaea spoke to them. "Do you still intend to fight...? Even after your master left you for dead?" She sighed. "This is not who you're meant to be." She gestured at their forms. "You should be making people happier than ever and feel the love you send to your audiences and allow them to see the wonderful and beautiful worlds you create while skating. I give you both Mother Earth's blessing. It's time to return you to normal." She said as she kissed their interlocked hands and whispered, "Gaea Rejuvenating Kiss."

Bright light surrounded them and they were once again back to normal and full of love for each other.

"Janelyn..." Misha called out to her.

"Misha..." Janelyn replied in the same breathless, loving tone.

Backing away, the two didn't even notice her as they skated happily as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon noticed who was missing. "Wait a minute! Tuxedo Mask?! Where did he go?! Tuxedo Mask, please come back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out of the rink, it was already night time. The others were concerned about Makoto.

"Uh, Mako? Are you okay?" Usagi asked, breaking the ice so to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry! I'm not gonna let being dumped by Misha bother me forever." Makoto assured them before sighing. "But I do need to hurry and find another guy."

Looking up, they watched as a boy walked past. "Huh?" The others said.

"How dreamy!" Makoto gushed.

"Huh?!" They repeated.

"I just love the shape of his nose! The guy who broke my heart had one just like that." Makoto explained.

Causing everyone but Ayame's group to fall over. "Mako! Give us a break, will ya?!" Usagi whined.


	27. The Legendary Lake Yokai

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

After the fiasco at the ice rink, things were normal as they could be for a batch of teenaged superhero girls protecting the Earth from the forces of darkness. Going to school and all sorts of activities in the meantime. Now, Ayame was on break for two days. Packing her bags, she was preparing for a trip with her family and those of the Tsukino residence.

Jadeite was whining about the whole thing. "Milady! Why can't I go with you? You left me behind the last time you went on a trip!"

"Jadeite, you know as well as I do that the place we're going to doesn't allow pets. Lately, I haven't spent much time with my parents. Especially after what happened with me remembering. This is a chance to reconnect with them and spend time with them. I'll have Usagi's back and she'll have mine in case we run into any monsters." Ayame assured him.

Jadeite sighed. Noticing the guilty look on Ayame's face from creating distance between them and her while she packed her music box among her things.

"While I am happy for you to be able to spend time with your family, it's not just your protection I'm worried about. I'm worried about a monster appearing and us not having someone to turn them back to normal." Jadeite pointed out.

"We'll only be gone for today and most of tomorrow. We'll return before you know it." Ayame told him.

"Are you sure I can't just create an illusion over myself and hide. I'll make sure no one notices." Jadeite pleaded.

"I know you can, but doing so would be draining." Ayame said as she finished packing and picked up the cat to hug him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. For your side of things and mine."

"Ayame! Hurry up! We don't want to be late! We can't have the Tsukino's waiting on us!" Her mother called for her.

"Coming!" Ayame answered. "I'm going then. Take care while I'm gone and if you don't want to go visit Nephrite and Zoisite, you could always go and check on Luna since she'll be home alone too. Bye!" she said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door and towards their car.

Her father, with his tan skin and dark brown hair and the light blue eyes she inherited from him, was putting their bags in the car. Her Italian father in this era was a kind man though when it came to his Japanese wife, he was a bit of a pushover. Her mother, with her light brown hair, wore the pants of this family.

Coming from out of the house, her mother locked the door behind them. Glancing over at her daughter, she asked, "Did you get everything you needed and did you lock your windows?"

"Yes, Mom." Ayame answered. Though she left one window cracked for Jadeite to get out through.

Mrs. Mascari huffed. "Good. I'd hate for someone or thing getting to the house and stealing something. Honestly! Humans or Monsters could come after us for who knows what. It's stupid for us to even stay in Tokyo! Especially after you were kidnapped from your own room! The Sailor Guardians had to save you. You can't even trust police these days! I even heard there were sightings in Europe." She complained as she marched towards the car.

Ayame handed her bag to her father as she hurried to get into the car. Her mother already in the drivers seat. Once that last bag was in, her father hopped in as her mother started the car.

"I saw Sailor Moon save a window washer the other day and she stopped a back robber." Ayame said.

"While it is nice and they haven't done any major property damage, it's still bad for the police if they keep getting upstaged by the Sailor Guardians. They need to get their act together and the Sailor Guardians need to find the source of the problem, put an end to it, and let things return to normal." Mrs. Mascari stated.

Turning to Mr. Mascari, "Are we ready now?" Her mother asked her father.

"Yes, dear." Her father answered sweetly.

As they drove off, the ride was mostly silent. Up ahead, Ayame could see Usagi and her family in their car.

"It was nice of the Tsukino's to invite us to join them. It's been a while since we all went together somewhere as a family." Her father spoke.

"The last time was when we went back to Italy, briefly." Ayame reminisced.

She was broke out of it when her mother shouted. Looking out the front windshield, the Tuskino's were driving wildly. Nearly hitting an other income car ahead before righting itself.

Her mother letting out a string of curses as her father tried to calm her down. Soon, Ayame could see the lake in the distance. Not too far from the Inn, the two cars pulled over and parked. Ayame walked over to Mr. Tsukino.

"Mr. Tsukino. What were you doing with the car?! Were you trying to get yourself and you family killed?!" Ayame asked angerly before her mother had the chance to start her own rant.

"Heh, hee, hee. You really take after your mother sometimes. No and sorry about that." He apologized.

"Sorry!? You think that's enough for scaring me half to death and your family!? What about the other people you nearly hit!?" Mrs. Mascari shouted at him as she started her rant before eventually calming down.

As Ayame and Usagi stood in front of their families, Ayame couldn't help but admire how pretty and peaceful the place was.

When Usagi spoke of it, her brother came up with a witty remark. "That's because there's nothing here."

"Actually, there are beautiful memories here. This lake is where your mom and I first met, many years ago." Mr. Tsukino informed his children.

"Oh dear. That's ancient history." Mrs. Tsukino said as the Tsukino couple blushed at the memories.

Looking out on the lake, the wind blew against the water and caused it to ripple and sway. Ayame could see branches poking out of the water. It reminded her of the lakes she would go to in the past. She was brought out of these memories as Usagi's music box began to play.

Usagi gasped at the sound as she brought it out and opened the lid. "It's Mamoru's music box." Ayame looked at it as well. Remembering the full moonlit nights when her brother would sit near the lake and listen to it as he watched the moon, day or rather night dreaming of his princess on the moon.

"Mamoru..." Usagi muttered.

Causing Ayame to look away as the wind ruffled their hair.

"Usagi, it's time to go." Mrs. Tsukino called out to her daughter, catching her attention.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"No, everything's just fine, Mom." Usagi answered with a forced cheerfulness. Ayame frowned and walked back with them.

As the tune continued to play, the wind picked up, moving the surface of the lake and the trees with their leaves. The dead leaves falling upon the water. Down in the clear depths, where the light of the sun barely reached. Something was sleeping and let out a few bubbles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the depths of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl watched as her trusted last Four King of Heaven, showed her a lake within a valley. Aside from trying to find and Sailor Gaea, Sailor Moon, and taking the Silver Crystal from her, Kunzite also investigated things for her.

As she gazed at the image, she asked. "Kunzite, is this the lake where you detected the abnormal energy reading?"

"Yes, my Queen. The energy is very similar to that of our monsters. There is a slight difference, but it is still very powerful." He answered.

"I see. Endymion, I want you to go and check it out immediately." Queen Beryl ordered.

"Yes." Dark Endymion answered as he bowed and without a flashy exit, simply faded away and disappeared to fulfill his orders.

Kunzite watched him leave with suspicious eyes. Endymion had said nothing about that happen at the ice rink to Queen Beryl, nor had he confronted him about trying to kill him along with the Sailor Guardians. Kunzite hated it when he couldn't figure out what he was thinking which was a majority of the time unfortunately.

"Queen Beryl..." Kunzite started.

"Hm?" Queen Beryl asked.

"He's been acting strangely the past few days. Do you suppose he's beginning to finally realize that his memory has been erased?" Kunzite asked referring to Endymion.

"Unlikely." Queen Beryl doubted it. "But we should be cautious. I want you to follow him, observe, and then report back to me." She ordered.

"Yes, my queen." Kunzite happily compiled.

"By all measures, Endymion is completely under our control. I seriously doubt he has any suspicions about his past." Queen Beryl assured as she stood to leave her throne room as Kunzite went off to execute her orders. While the dark queen was sure Endymion wouldn't be suspicious about the past, there was the chance something could trigger their return. Sailor Gaea... She was dangerous. Queen Beryl remembered the message Endymion delivered to her, Sailor Gaea was going to get her no matter what.

But she pushed the threat away. What could Sailor Gaea do to her? She didn't have a crystal like the Silver Crystal and if Endymion didn't remember a thing from seeing his princess, Sailor Moon, then she doubted the prince would remember his sister. Sooner or later, both princesses would be death at her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up on a hill top over looking the lake, the inn the two families were staying was a beautiful place to spend the most of their two day break. The stone steps leading up to the inn lined with trees with either retaining their leaves or already having been stripped bare with the change of seasons. After settling their rooms, the two families headed to the open air baths. The water rich with minerals as it poured into the pools. Offering a lovely view as visitors bathed.

Usagi was giddy as she looked around giggling, her hair pulled up to make sure it didn't get wet. Wrapped in a pink towel. "This is incredible! What a view!"

"Not too bad for a rustic hot springs inn, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Tsukino asked as he leaned back with his towel on his head.

Her father in a similar position with his wife beside him.

"I like rustic. Brings you more into nature." Ayame said as she came outside in a purple towel. She had braided her hair to the side and used bobby pins to make it stay in a swiss braid. Similar to a headband.

"As long as there aren't any monsters, I'm sure to enjoy myself. This is lovely. It's nice to get away from the city and enjoy nature." Mrs. Mascari gave her two bits.

"Shingo, what's wrong? Come over and join us." Mrs. Tsukino urged her son as she sat next to her husband in a purple towel in her hair to help keep her hair up and dry and around her.

"You'll like it, believe me! It feels really great!" Usagi encouraged him.

"No way! It's a co-ed bath!" Shingo declined as he held his blue towel tight.

"What are you so embarrassed about, son? There's no one here but your family and the Mascari's." Mr. Tsukino told him.

"Don't worry Shingo, we'll be staying on our part of the bath." Mr. Mascari said to help urge the boy in and make it less awkward.

"Hurry and come in, before you catch cold!" Mrs. Tsukino warned.

"Umm... Hmm..." Shingo said, still hesitant to get in.

Ayame sighed as she watched Usagi sneak up behind her brother. The aforementioned girl letting out a sneaky giggle before she pounced. "Chyaah!" Giggling as she pushed her brother in. "Ha! I got you!" She yelled as she pushed him in further.

"Oh yeah?!" Shingo challenged as snagged Usagi's towel.

"Ahhh! Shingo give that back right now!" Usagi demanded as she lowered herself into the water and covered herself.

"Stop fooling around, you two!" Mrs. Tsukino told them.

"Oh, let them play." Mr. Tsukino told his wife as he relaxed.

"If you don't give that back, you'll be sorry!" Usagi warned.

"Really? Come and get it!" Shingo taunted as he headed towards the edge to get a good look at the view.

"Shingo!" Usagi yelled.

"This view's incredible! I can see the valley and the whole lake! Huh?" Shingo said before he noticed something below.

Meanwhile, Usagi snatched her towel back and put it back on to join him. "Got it! You dropped your guard!"

"There's someone on the shore! Look! Down there!" Shingo pointed out.

"Huh? Really?" Usagi asked as she looked.

Seeing who he was pointing at, she gasped. Down by the shore was a man facing the water with black hair and coat. 'It can't be!' She thought as she watched the man dressed in black turn away from the lake and she could see his profile. 'It is! It's Mamoru!'

Frozen in shock, she noticed he was leaving and called out to him even though he probably could hear her. "Agh! Wait, please!"

Shingo watched as his sister ran off without another word. "Sis? What's with her? She's acting weirder than usual."

Ayame, sitting in the bath, didn't see what was going on, but she knew from the look on Usagi's face it had to be important. Getting up, she told the others, "I'll go with her and help bring her back."

Her parents nodded as she hurried to catch up with the blonde.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Usagi! Wait up!" Ayame yelled after the girl. Both now wearing light blue kimonos provided by the inn along with brown overcoats.

Usagi ignored her calls as she hurried down the steps towards the lake's shore. Pausing for a moment, as the evening sun's glow went through the tree's and blinded her. Gasping as she thought she saw Mamoru. Him standing on a stone platform by the lake. This pause gave Ayame a chance of catching up to her as Usagi rushed forward once again. Calling out her loves name. "Mamoru!"

As she got closer, Usagi's expression turned into one of disappointment. 'It's not him.' She thought. Ayame stopped beside her and stayed silent. She now understood why the blonde had rushed out so quickly. Having never been here before, Ayame took a look at the statue. Made of metal, the statue was a man and a woman stood facing them wearing old traditional Japanese clothing. With the sun behind them and the leaves blown around them, it was an interesting, quiet moment.

Until both girls gasped at the sound of Usagi's music box. 'It's playing again. The music box.'

As the wind made the trees sway, the girls could barely make out the sound of a twig snapping under someone's foot.

"Huh?" Usagi asked as she turned around to see where the sound came from to gasp at the sight of her love. "Mamoru..." She muttered as she surprise turned into happiness, love, and adoration.

Ayame was surprised to see him again. Once again, they met when they were in their civilian forms. But why was he here? Was Kunzite up to something again? Was he on his own again?

"That melody. Why is it resonating inside my soul?" He asked before glancing at Ayame and nodding his greeting to her. Remembering her from the ski trip before turning his attention back to Usagi and the melody. Ayame couldn't help but feel hurt. It was always something to do with the Moon Princess. He didn't remember a snippet of his little sister.

"Please, Mamoru! It's me, Usagi! Are you really here? Do you know me... at all?" Usagi begged, her eyes filling with tears as Ayame placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Mamoru? Usagi?" He asked confused. "I don't know them. Those names mean nothing to me." He told her bluntly. Unashamed to not know these names that under normal circumstances would be important names to know.

"How can that be?! Mamoru, it's me! Please! Don't you recognize me?" Usagi begged as she stepped closer to him and tried to touch him. Dark Endymion's eyes were those of a strangers and didn't recognize the girl before him. Not a trace of concern for the girl crying before him and not making a move to comfort her or even look awkward.

Ayame could barely take it as she held Usagi's arm back. "It's no use, Usagi. I saw him back from the skiing trip. He remembers nothing. He didn't remember me either." She whispered.

Usagi glared at Ayame, "And you didn't think to tell me!?"

Before the moment could escalate, Mrs. Tsukino called out. "Usagi!"

"Mom..." Usagi muttered as she looked back up the path they had come from. Turning back to Dark Endymion she let out a surprised gasp to see he was gone. Muttering his name. "Mamoru..." Disappointment shining in her eyes.

"Usagi, what's the matter? Why did you run off so suddenly?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Sorry about that. It was nothing." Usagi answered, composing herself.

"Oh. There's the Legend of the Lovers. Is that what you were looking at?" Mrs. Tsukino asked as she noticed the statue.

"Huh? What's that?" Usagi asked as she looked back at the statue.

Looking at the lovely couple, Mrs. Tsukino shared the tale behind the statue to them.

"It's an ancient tale about this lake. A long, long time ago, a young man fell in love with an angel who had descended from the heavens. Another woman who loved the young man was angry that he didn't return her feelings. Consumed by hate and jealousy, this woman turned into a monster, and began attacking the villagers. The angel and the young man used the power of their love to seal the monster away in the lake. But having used up all their strength, the two died, and ascended to heaven. It's the story of their love for each other."

'Sealed away in this lake.' Usagi thought.

Ayame sighed, the story hitting too close to home. Usagi was the angel, Mamoru the young man, and Queen Beryl the monster. 'So many years of suffering from jealousy.' Turning to the mother and daughter, she said. "I think I'll stay out here for a while. You two go on back."

The two nodded, as Ayame left them and began walking along the shore. Depressed with everything that was happening. She stopped and opened her music box. The sound calming her.

Ayame let out a humorless laugh as she thought to herself with a bittersweet smile. 'Nephrite, I wish you could see this. Someday, I'll show you all the beauties of this world, I promise.'

"Ayame! Ayame! There you are. Mrs. Tsukino told me you were out here. Why so glum, child?" Her mother asked as she hugged her daughter from behind.

Looking out at the lake, Ayame answered. "I've...I've fallen in love. He's an older man, about 20. He loves me and I love him. I've been afraid to tell you and dad. I'm afraid you'll reject him without getting to know him."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry you didn't feel you could be open about this with us. Your father might have a heart attack, but that's what all fathers are like. I understand what you're going through. When I told your grandfather I had fallen in love with an Italian man, he wasn't exactly pleased." She chuckled. "He rejected your father back when we were just friends, before I told him I had fallen in love. But he got to know him afterwards and accepted him. While I am a little concerned, I'm happy for you. Introduce us one of these days." She said as they headed back.

"He hasn't done anything inappropriate, right?" Her mother asked.

"No, mom. He's a perfect gentleman." Ayame answered.

The two chuckled as they walked past the Statues and headed back to the inn as it grew dark.

"When do we get to meet him?" Mrs. Mascari asked.

"It might be a while. He's busy a lot. But don't worry. You'll meet him sooner or later." Ayame answered.

As they walked, over where Dark Endymion was with the statue, he was mulling over the legend he had heard. "A monster sealed away in the lake. I wonder if that could be the source of the unusual vibrations."

As he gazed into the lake, deciding what to do, Kunzite watched from above and out of hearing range. "How perceptive. You may very well have uncovered the source of this mysterious energy." He gave the prince a rare complement.

Focusing on the lake, Dark Endymion became to growl, which grew louder and louder.

Not too far from the stone base of the statues, the water began to move as Endymion's power prodded the long forgotten seal of the monster. Creating ripples from where the monster was. "Hear me, bitter soul sealed in this lake." The water bubbling. "Now I command you to return to life!" He commanded with a sharp grunt. "Arise, Oh ancient spirit!" Raising his arms into the air.

Below the water, in a burst of green light and speeding towards the surface, Ar Endymion continued to watch as the water bubbled and small flashes of light was let out across the water. Then, the beams flash towards the heavens, water splashing him a little, though he wasn't perturbed by this, along with the statue of the couple that gave up their lives to stop the monster.

From out of the geyser of water, the monster appeared. Causing Dark Endymion to gasp at the sight of the less than pleasant appearance of the monster he had awakened.

Her jealousy truly had transformed her as she no longer had legs of a human and grown monstrous features. Her hair was pink and her yellowish skin. She was more of a serpent or a dragon than anything else with her long blue scaly tail with green spikes that ended at her waist. Scales also covered part of her torso and hands. The hands also had spikes. Her eyes, golden and cat like. Vicious fangs lining her mouth. Her webbed like ears poking out of her hair.

"Give him back!" The monster hissed as she came charging at him.

Leaving Dark Endymion stunned as he gasped. Perhaps he bit off more than he could chew.

"Give him back!" She yelled as she attacked him with an angry growl. Clawing the ground as Endymion got out of the way.

Still watching, Kunzite emitted an amused chuckle. "Well now, Endymion. With your endless curiosity, you've raised a grudge from the past. What will you do?"

With a fierce scream, the monster charged at him only to stop. Looking at him, her eyes softened. Backing away with a fierce yell, She rose into the air and cried out, "Give him back!"

Confusing Dark Endymion as to why she didn't attack.

Ayame could see the monster peaking through the trees and turned to her mother. She couldn't left her family or anyone else get hurt. She needed to transform and fight. If the monster was after the angel, any young girl could be the angel! Luckily they were still a ways away and her mother hadn't seen the commotion.

"Mom! I just had a thought! Go that way while I go and check out that statue before I head back." Ayame said as he guided her mother down a different path.

"Um, okay dear. Be careful!" She said as she headed down the trail Ayame suggested and walked away.

Ayame sighed in relief as she touched the hair piece. It had been a while since she had last used it, but she was sure to wear it all the time. "Gaea Power! Transform me into the angel from the Legend of the Lovers!"

A myriad of colors washed over her form as her kimono from the inn was replaced with the clothing of the Heian era. Looking at her reflection in the water, her hair was longer than before, as that was the style or the era. Her hair was parted in the middle and the rest of her hair was left down. Sections of her hair had moved from the rest to and formed a ring of hair on each side and held in place with a pink ribbon tied in a bow.

For an angel or tennyo, Ayame was surprised she didn't wear the clothing they were most known for. They were commonly known to be unnaturally beautiful women dressed in ornate, colorful kimonos traditionally in five colors, exquisite jewelry, and flowing scarves that wrapped loosely around their bodies.

Perhaps she wore the clothing more similar to humans to fit in with her loved one. She lacked any jewelry, but she still had the long flowing scarf wrapped loosely around her. Which to her surprise was an ever changing rainbow of colors.

To her relief, she didn't wear the full junihitoe with twelve layers as was common among noble and fashionable ladies of the time which would hinder the plan she had in mind. She instead wore simple clothing, but like the legends say, her robes were quite beautiful well made and soft and featherily like to the touch. She had the baggy Hakama pants which would make things easier underneath a flowing skirt which the statue had. The sleeves rounded and loose. From what Ayame recalled from looking at the statue previously, she truly did look like the angel from the Legend of the Lovers.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for her task ahead. "HEY!" She shouted. "REMEMBER ME!?"

The monster who had been searching and looking around the area, turned her head towards her shout, making the monster look in Ayame's direction and upon seeing her, bellowed and roared in anger. The monster's eyes narrowing as she locked on to her target.

Ayame grimaced. "I'll take that as a yes!"

With an incomprehensible attacking yell, the monster flew through the air, charging full speed ahead in her direction.

"I'll take that as a definite yes!" Ayame yelled as she saw the monster charge in her direction. She cursed herself for how her plan was working. At the very least, she would lure the monster away and no one would get hurt.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Dark Endymion yelled after the monster. Worried about what he had just unleashed into the world and its goals.

Turning around Ayame grabbed her clothing and began to run for it. She hoped Sailor Moon would figure something was wrong and come to her aid, but she knew as she moved farther from the inn the less likely that would happen. She was on her own for this mission. She would try to run as far as she could away from the others and stop before she completely wore herself out so she could fight.

This monster was different from the others she had seen. She wondered if this was the reason Dark Endymion was here. To locate and bring this monster under their control. It didn't make sense for Dark Endymion to have brought his own monster and it couldn't be an original Dark Kingdom monster. Bringing his own monsters wasn't his style and the monster herself was after the angel that took the man she loved. The monster following her proved it.

It couldn't be Kunzite, otherwise there would have been a major amount of people he would be trying to sort her through.

She cursed her brother's stupidity, didn't he know hell has no fury like that of a woman scorned?! How in the world did he think he could control it!? This fury had been festering under the water of the lake for ages. That anger, bitter resentment, and grudge could only have grown with the changing of the seasons!

Ayame continued to run as she heard the monster crashing through trees behind her, but she knew not to look back. It was already dark even with the light of the moon. She had to see where she was going and be careful not to trip on rocks, fallen tree branches, or tree roots.

"Give him back!" The monster yelled behind her.

Ayame's luck ran out when she tripped. Flipping over, she saw the monster charge right at her. She froze. Her mind racing telling her to run, to do something!

"Give him back!" She yelled as she moved if for the kill, only to have something nearly hit her in the face. Avoiding it made her halt her charge.

Ayame looked as saw a black rose had been thrown. Looking up, she saw Dark Endymion dressed as Tuxedo Mask had come to her rescue. She found herself touched even though she knew he didn't know her. Her brother finally came to her aid.

Shaking it off, Ayame got up and while the monster was temporarily distracted, got a head start on running again. "Hey, Ugly! Come and get me!" she taunted as the monster swung her attention back to Ayame and followed her.

"Get back here!" Dark Endymion yelled, whether or not it was at her or the monster, she didn't know. The monster rose up into the air barely missed hitting her in the head as it flew past her and in front of Ayame's path released a purple fog. The moment it touched the trees, they began to decay and large limbs fell in her path, causing Ayame to run another way.

'Great! It can fly and has poison!' She thought as she ran. 'This just gets better and better!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Usagi and her family, she was admiring the moon, trying to hide how upset she was about Mamoru not recognizing her.

"It is beautiful, now that you mention it." Mr. Tsukino answered.

"Indeed." Mr. Mascari answered as he stood next to his wife. "Where is Ayame by the way, dear?"

"She'll be along soon, dear. She's dealing with some girl troubles." Mrs. Mascari answered.

"The moon is so pretty, it makes me want to cry." Usagi said as she wiped her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she was shocked to see Ayame being chased by a monster. Tuxedo Mask not too far behind.

"I'm going to go soak in the hot spring and watch the moon before dinner!" Usagi announced. "If you'll excuse me!" She said as she rushed off to go help Ayame.

"That's it! Now I'm angry! Stupid monster! What's her problem? She's totally ruining our family trip and chasing after one of my best friends!" She said to herself as she chased after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Ayame, she needed to transform and soon. She couldn't keep running like this. With a roar, the monster used her tail to knock her off her feet and as she fell to the ground the monster pounced. Flipping Ayame over as she clasped her neck. Making it hard for her to breathe.

"Give him back!" The monster roared. Ayame was helpless as she tried to pry off the monster's claw from her neck.

"Let go of her!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he threw another rose and made the monster let go. Allowing Ayame to take in sweet air and scramble away.

"Back off, creature! I'm not gonna let you go and hurt innocent people!" He declared as the monster growled.

The spikes and needles on her tail spread as she once again yelled, "Give him back!" Swinging her tail at him only to hit a tree and seeing this looked up to see where her opponent jumped up into the air.

"Now's your chance! Run for it!" He yelled to Ayame.

Knocking him out of the air, Tuxedo Mask landed with a grunt. Getting back up, the monster emitted a low angry growl. Hiding behind a tree, Ayame pulled out her broach and was about to transform until she paused as she heard the familiar voice of her friends.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Venus ordered.

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Boreus!"

"Sailor Eurus!"

"Sailor Notus!"

"Sailor Zephyrus!"

"We are the Sailor Guardians!"

"Give him back!" The monster ordered as she rushed at them, changing targets.

Sailor Mercury was quick into action as she yelled, "Bubble Spray!" Leaving the monster blind in the fog. Screaming as she flailed about trying to hit them and bat away the fog.

Ayame wasn't sure why they were there, but she was more than happy to see them, holding her transformation broach, she transformed.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make up!"

Having finally caught up, Usagi also transformed.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

The fog continued to annoy the monster as her angry yells echoed through the trees.

Climbing a tree, Sailor Moon clapped her hands and shouted to get the monsters attention. "Hey monster, over here!" As the monster looked over, the fog dissipated. "You can't just run amok out here! You have to pay for threatening innocent tourists and ruining the Tsukino Family's vacation! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Sailor Gaea was in no mood to climb the tree and remained at the base of the tree. "I've heard of green eyed monsters, but I've never heard or seen one quite like you! Envy is one of the seven deadly sins and your rampages prove it true! On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!" She yelled. "We will free you of your evil jealously!"

Sailor Moon jumped off the tree and joined the others as Sailor Gaea walked over to the others on the other side. Surrounding monster.

Sailor Zephyrus glanced over at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little worn out from running so much." Sailor Gaea answered.

"Tuxedo Mask. You protected Usagi and Ayame! You're still the same good person that I love so much." Sailor Moon told him as the monster's tail swung at her. Causing her to dodge out of the way. "Ahhhhh!"

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus gasping as they cried out. "Sailor Moon!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The two Sailors attacked as it hit the monster with a painful scream. Turning her into purple dust.

"We got her!" Sailor Jupiter cheered.

Only to reform with a growl angrier than ever before.

"What?!" Sailor Jupiter questioned in shock.

"I don't understand, why didn't our attacks work on her?!" Sailor Venus questioned.

"Let me try! Maybe this will slow her down! Winter's Tundra!" Sailor Boreus attacked. Pining the monster with the bolts of ice, only to have the monster shatter the ice by flailing her tail around. Sailor Boreus gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Spring's Revenge!"

"Summer's Scale!"

"Autumn's Labors!"

Sailor Zephyrus, Sailor Notos, and Sailor Eurus attacked together. Only to have the same effect as the others. The monster screamed, turnedinto dust, and ended up reforming.

"Alright, in that case! Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon attacked.

The monster releasing another painful scream.

"That should do it!" Sailor Moon said confidently before the monster reformed yet again with an angry growl.

"Spoke too soon!" Sailor Gaea told her.

"Oh come on! That's not fair! What kind of monster is she?!" Sailor Moon whined and demanded to know.

"Wait. This evil aura. That's no ordinary monster. She's an evil yokai, born from years of strong jealousy." Sailor Mars informed them, using her psychic mystical shine maiden abilities.

"You're right about that, Sailor Guardians. The truth of the matter is, I am the one to blame for awakening this ancient yokai. You must stay out of this." Dark Endymion informed them.

"That makes sense, except yokai are my area of expertise. Cleanse and dispel this yokai with flames of purification! Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen! Ahh- Ahhhh! Evil Spirit! Be exorcised!" Sailor Mars yelled as she took out a talisman. Throwing the spell tag onto the monster's face.

"Fire Soul!" She attacked.

The monster's painful scream ringing as she was enveloped in the flames.

"Oh, wow!" Sailor Moon said amazed.

"Get her, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus ordered her.

"Oh! Uh, right! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Ahhhhh! Refresh!" A soft voice yelled out. In the monsters place was a beautiful young woman. With long hair and wearing the full junihitoe. Sailor Gaea could see she was a noble lady. Having the man she loved refuse her must have been difficult for her to handle. No longer burdened, she was beautiful and happy.

Her spirit could finally be at peace. Standing up and rising into the sky, the maiden looked back on those who had helped her, smiling down at them in gratitude. Surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"She's going to heaven, released at last from the eons of torture brought on by her jealousy." Sailor Mars spoke.

"She's beautiful!" Sailor Moon muttered.

Nodding in gratitude, the maiden looked at Tuxedo Mask with surprise. Seeing through his costume and recognizing him as the one that broke the seal for her and reminiscent of the man who she loved. With bittersweet tears gliding down her face, she waved goodbye to him. Endymion giving her his own gesture of farewell. With that done, the maiden watched them as she floated away and disappeared into the heavens. The light disappearing as everything when back to normal.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon called out as she tried to get closer to him.

"I was going to say that you interfered needlessly, but I'll let it go this time. Farewell!" Dark Endymion told them as he jumped up and disappeared.

"Don't go! Tuxedo Mask..." Sailor Moon trailed off.

"Well, Endymion. You are an odd fellow." Kunzite thought out loud as he watched what transpired and left.

"Well, that's that. I'm so glad you guys are here!" Sailor Gaea cheered as she hugged her fellow guardians. "Come on, guys! We better head back. Our families will be worried about me and Usagi."

Transforming back to normal, Ayame found her parents waiting by the inn doors. Seeing their daughter the two rushed to meet her.

"Ayame! There you are! We were all worried when you and Usagi didn't come back to the inn. We decided to wait here if one or both of you came back." Her father told her and both parents hugged her.

"I'm okay. Usagi's meeting up with her family. They'll be here soon. You should meet my friends!" Ayame told them as her team came out and greeted them. Her mother and father were ecstatic to meet them from the stories Ayame had told them when they normally hung out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When everyone returned to the inn, all the girls were enjoying the bath.

"Ah, this feels so good." Ami praised the bath.

"You said it." Rei agreed.

"It's warming me to the bone." Hiroko muttered happily as she sank into the water.

"It's much better that all of our friends are here to enjoy this. This does wonders to my muscles. All that running wore me out." Ayame sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Usagi was wondering about her lover boy. 'Where are you, Tuxedo Mask?'

"Usagi... Chin up. Everything will work out." Makoto assured her.

"Thanks, Mako. But I'll be fine. When I think about it, I have all these great friends who care about me!" Usagi assured her. "I've been wondering about something, though. What brought all of you out here in the first place?"

"Luna said that you were here." Ami explained.

"Jadeite told us. He was worried sick and told us to come here and make sure you were okay. He's such a worrycat instead of a scardycat." Nanami joked. "But it was a good thing we came.

"And of course..." Rei started.

"...Not one of us wanted you..." Minako said the next part.

"...to have all the fun, Usagi!" All the planetary Sailor Guardians said as they giggled and ganged up on her.

"Hey! I got water in my nose!" Usagi yelled.

"You must have deserved it!" One of them joked.

"Stop it!" Usagi yelled.

"You guys, I think she got the message." Minako told them as they continued to giggle.

"Should we help?" Jing asked.

"Nah~ Let them have their fun." Ayame answered. Happy to have family and friends around her.


	28. Ami vs Mamoru

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

In the heart of the African savanna, the sun blazed and shined down upon all in habitants. An ecosystem covered in a large grassland and patches of woodland. The trees being sufficiently widely spaced so that the canopy does not close. The open canopy allowing sufficient light to reach the ground. There were white snowcapped mountains in the distance.

Next to a rocky ridge, a woman with long auburn hair was kneeling on the ground with a blue clipboard in hand. Wearing a tan safari hat to keep the sun out of her dark eyes, she also wore blue round ball earrings and her gold necklace. Her clothing consisted of a tan short sleeved cuffed button up shirt and making shorts with a brown belt and hiking boots.

It was none other than Reika on her research study trip. As she observed the fossils in front of her, she let out a tired sigh. She had to be careful the heat didn't get to her, but she needed to report her findings and daylight waited for no one. Wiping her brow from sweat, she continued with her report until she saw some rocks trickle down from above, she was surprised and further still when a shadow fell over her.

"Huh? Who's there?" Reika demanded to know, worried it could be a predator. It may as well have been.

Standing above her on the ridge, decked out in his full armor and cape was none other than Dark Endymion. With an evil chuckle he spoke to her with a cruel smile. "I've been looking for you, Miss Nishimura. But maybe you'd prefer I call you Rikokeida, which is your true given name as one of the Seven Great Monsters."

Standing up and moving away from the mysterious man she demanded to know, "What are you talking about?" Not recognizing Mamoru.

"Come on! Do not resist. Join us once again." Dark Endymion ordered as he released the Dark Crystal as it began its old work once again.

The power of the Dark Crystal was too powerful for her willpower alone to stop it as she released painful grunts as she tried to fight it. The golden circular beams of light the Dark Crystal emitted encompassed her body, drawing her in until instead of turning into a monster, she was sucked into the crystal itself. Dark Endymion smirking through the process and clasping the crystal in his palm. The only things left behind was her clipboard and her hat.

Holding the crystal, Dark Endymion watched as the crystal flashed in the light. Looking closely at the edges of it, a tiny image of Reika was kneeling within the crystal. The next showed Joe the Crane Game Troll, bashing against the crystal he was trapped in. Yelling to be let out. The next showed Hiroko's uncle. Standing calmly as he held his hands in prayer, hoping to be delivered from his prison. The last revealing Rhett Butler as he sat there and gave a soundless meow from within.

"Four down, three more to go..." Dark Endymion muttered. The wicked smirk never leaving his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Tokyo, Japan, winter was truly there as snow fell down from the sky in and gently atop building and any other surface available for it.

Ayame stood in front of Yumemi's house once again and sighed. The other day, she had come over for her art lesson and when she knocked, no one answered. When she tried the door, it was unlocked. It wasn't like her sensei to leave the door unlocked if she had left.

At first she thought Yumemi might have been in the garden and hadn't heard her, entering, the lights were on but there was no sign of Yumemi anywhere. Growing worried or her sensei, she called the art gallery to see if anyone there had seen her. They hadn't seen her in days. Ayame called to some of the models Yumemi used regularly and they hadn't heard anything. With no one else she knew to ask, Ayame had called the police.

Now Yumemi was deemed missing. There wasn't anything stolen or any signs of forced entry or struggle. There wasn't any ransom note either. Some of her fans thought it was a simple case of an artist going on a journey for inspiration, but Ayame thought otherwise. If Yumemi needed inspiration, she would walk around Tokyo for more models, not travel. Her sensei seemed fine the day before. It cause Ayame to worry none the less.

Sighing once again, she began to walk home. It was times like this, Ayame felt helpless even with her powers as a Sailor Guardian. Wherever her sensei was, she hoped she was safe, warm, and not going hungry.

Another thing that depressed her, was the condition her relationship with Nephrite. She hadn't contacted him at all and it made her feel disgusted with herself. Nephrite hadn't sent anything either, trying not to pressure her and giving her space and time. Ayame loved him for that, but it made her feel even guiltier. He was probably doing it to punish himself in way.

Arriving home, Ayame greeted her mother who was in the living room watching tv. The news was covering Yumemi's disappearance. Turning away, Ayame headed to her room only to be stopped when the phone rang.

Picking it up she answered, "Hello?"

"Ayame? It's me, Hiroko!" Her voice came through the phone. Her voice laced with worry.

"What's wrong, Hiroko?" Ayame asked.

"It's my uncle! He's disappeared! None of his fellow church members know where he is. I'm worried about him." Hiroko answered.

"What?! Your uncle is missing?" Ayame asked as she thought about it. Yumemi and Hiroko's uncle were missing? Two of the Rainbow Crystal Monsters had gone missing? Was it a coincidence? These days, Ayame doubted coincidences even existed for the Sailor Guardians.

"Yeah, has something happened?" Hiroko asked.

"Yes, you know my sensei? Yumemi Yumeno? She has gone missing as well. Both are Rainbow Crystal Monsters. I have a bad feeling about this. We need to check the other Rainbow Crystal Monsters and make sure they're okay or missing too." Ayame said.

"Do you think the Dark Kingdom is behind this?" Hiroko asked.

"I don't know. If they are, why act now? They've known about the monsters for months now. Why kidnap them? The monsters were already defeated. Why waste energy on something that already failed? Either way, we need to see if there is a connection." Ayame answered.

"Some are going to be difficult. Uncle and Yumemi are confirmed to be missing. Reika is in Africa. Joe from the game center, he likes to hop around arcades so it might be difficult to locate him. There's that cat. There's Ryo, who has moved away somewhere and then there is Rei's grandfather who would probably be the easiest to check up on." Hiroko rattled off.

"We will with what we got. I'll call Rei and ask how her grandfather is doing first, then we'll see what we can do from there. Call the others and let them know there might be a situation." Ayame answered.

"Right. Bye." Hiroko answered as she hung up.

Ayame quickly began dialing Rei's place until the phone rang. Startled, she answered it.

"Hello? Ayame speaking."

"Ayame? Glad I caught you! I just spoke to Ryo. Have you heard about Yumemi Yumeno?" Ami asked.

"Yes. I was the one who reported her missing. I just talked to Hiroko. Her uncle in miss too. I was about to call Rei and ask if her grandfather was okay." Ayame answered.

"Ryo told me Yumemi was the fifth of the former Seven Great Monsters to go missing." Ami informed her.

Dread creeped into Ayame's very soul. Five... Five were already confirmed to be missing? Then that left only Ryo and Grandpa!

"He called telling this and how he could be next. He said he used his abilities to figure it out. He wouldn't tell me where he was and urged us to protect Grandpa instead. He hung up after that." Ami continued.

"I see. Since we don't know where Ryo is, I'll call the others and we'll all head over to the shrine. Whoever is behind this is in for a world of hurt!" Ayame told her as the two hung and she began making calls. She was going to get to the bottom of this. No one kidnapped her sensei, Hiroko's uncle, or anyone else without paying for it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dark Kingdom was gloomy as ever as Queen Beryl sat on her throne with the members of her court gathered around. From out of the crowd, Kunzite stepped forward and bowed before addressing her. "Queen Beryl, I'm curious about what Endymion is doing. Why is he trying to retransform the humans into the Seven Great Monsters right now?"

Queen Beryl smirked at him with an evil chuckle. "Well, as you know, each one of them was purified by the Moon Stick and returned to human form. However, by using our Dark Energy and the power of the Dark Crystal, we can turn them back into monsters again."

"But why go through all that trouble? They were defeated by the Sailor Guardians, which makes them useless." Kunzite stated the obvious.

"Ha! Well, here's what you don't know. Once the seven are together, they will combine as one to become the largest and most powerful monster ever to be seen." Queen Beryl informed him. "And when that happens, we will finally be able to put an end to the Sailor Guardians, once and for all!"

"Something I've been striving to do. So why would you assign this important task to Endymion and not to me?!" Kunzite protested. In the back of his mind, he felt he was being replaced. It reminded him of Zoisite's quarrels with Nephrite in a way. Kunzite couldn't die yet! He had so much he wanted to do. He still hadn't gotten his revenge yet!

"Are you questioning my decision, Kunzite? Is there a problem?" Queen Beryl asked, toying with him.

"No, Ma'am, no problem, but..." Kunzite assured her and tried to explain.

Queen Beryl simply cut him off. "Then hold off your judgment and let's watch and see how Endymion does."

Kunzite sweated a little before consenting. "Hmph. Fine." There wasn't much he could do otherwise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hikawa Shrine all the girls had gathered together. The Sailor Guardians of the inner planets and the Sailor Guardians of Earth. Outside, Grandpa and Yuichrio were shoveling snow so visitors would have clear paths to walk.

Now inside Rei's room, the girls were gathered together. Jing wore a white sweater, dark blue shorts that were extra thick and long stockings to protect her legs from the cold. She also wore a tan jacket and pink scarf.

Nanami wore a purple button up shirt, green shorts, black stockings with a blue design on them looping around. Along with a yellow and purple jacket. Along with her signature hat.

Hiroko wore a more business like outfit in a light grey skirt, blazer, black tights, and a long white sleeved shirt. Along with a long black and grey checkered coat with fur along the neck and ends of the sleeves and a shoulder strapped red purse.

Taura wore a light blue long sleeved sweater and a silver colored pair of pants. Over which was red coat and a black and white scarf.

Ayame wore a simple red and black sweater with two red lines at the elbows and a pair of dark jeans that had small tears here and there. Over it was an army green jacket.

"So tell me, Ami. Is your friend Ryo's precognitive power really accurate?" Minako asked, never have met the boy before.

"Yes, it's extremely accurate." Ami answered.

"Hey. You'd better believe that if the Dark Kingdom is rounding up the Seven Great Monsters, that can only mean one thing. They're planning something awful." Artemis told them.

"I still think that it doesn't make any sense. We're definitely missing something here that the enemy clearly knows. I'm curious why they hadn't done anything about it until now." Taura said.

Standing up, Makoto address Ami, "Ok, Ami, let's go. Come on."

"Huh? Where are we going?" Ami asked.

"I thought it was obvious! We have to go look for Ryo and give him protection!" Makoto answered.

"But we don't even know if he's in town or where to begin to look for him." Ami pointed out.

"I saw him. I know he's in the neighborhood. We just have to walk around. We'll run into him." Makoto assured her.

"Wait!" The girls stopped to see Jing getting up to go with them. "If Kunzite is behind this, you'll need as many hands on deck as you can. However, the enemy might already have him by now. The majority can stay here and make sure the enemy doesn't get Rei's grandpa. I'll go with you guys." Jing offered which the girls nodded in agreement as the headed out.

Outside, the guys took a break from the snow shoveling and created two separate positions to have aa snowball fight.

"You guys better keep an eye on Rei's Grandpa." Makoto told them.

"Wahhhh!" Usagi suddenly started crying, make Ayame and the others jump.

"What is it? What's the matter, Usagi?" Luna questioned.

"I feel so sorry for the hero of this manga!" Usagi cried as she held said manga in her hands.

Making the girls relax and also irritated with Usagi's antics.

"Hey! You should ask permission before you read my manga!" Rei yelled.

"What's the big deal? You weren't reading it." Usagi pointed out.

"How would you feel if some eats your dango and said they did it because you weren't eating it!" Nanami snapped at her. Giving an example Usagi could understand hopefully.

"And now I can't because you're crying all over it!" Rei yelled as she tackled Usagi.

Minako looked awkward about the situation and Luan and Artemis looked disappointed.

Nanami, Taura, Hiroko, and Ayame were irritated.

"They're at it again." Luna said.

"And this won't be the last time, either." Artemis assured her as they released their disappointed sighs.

"Sometimes, I feel like we are the only ones taking this stuff seriously." Ayame muttered as her team nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the city, there was life, noise, and all sorts of commotions going on as went about their lives, going to and from work, home, or just out shopping. Among the crowd in his civilian form and a pair of shades Dark Endymion was looking for Ryo. The crystal glowing or dimming as he got closer or further away.

"I'm close. He must be somewhere right around here."

Standing at a cross walk, the light turned green so he could move. Walking right across the cross walk a boy in a brown coat was walking towards him. Dark Endymion smirked as he recognized the boy as his target. Standing in the boys path, Dark Endymion spoke.

"Ryo Urawa, I presume?"

"And you're Endymion from the Dark Kingdom?" Ryo replied. Startled at seeing him and recognizing him. People passing by, without even glancing at the two.

"I see your precognitive skills prepared you for my arrival. That's very impressive, Mr. Urawa. So you know what's next. What your immediate future holds for you?" Dark Endymion asked.

"I do. I've been there before. You plan on drawing me into the Dark Crystal." Ryo answered.

"That's very good. Now don't resist. Come with me and we'll get this over quickly." Dark Endymion said as he placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't accommodate you. You see, someone once told me that my future is something that I create for myself." Ryo told him.

"So what does that mean?" Dark Endymion asked. Unhappy the boy wasn't complying.

"It means, I'm not going to give up!" Ryo declared. With a pretend painful grunt, he yelled out for help. "Murderer! Help me!"

The crowd turning on Dark Endymion. In hindsight, he really should have chosen a more secluded spot.

"Back off!" A man from the crowd yelled.

"No! It's not true!" Dark Endymion denied as Ryo escaped during the confusion.

"Get out of here!" Another yelled.

Noticing his target getting away, Dark Endymion rushed through the crowd. This was what he gets for going after a boy who could see into the future. No matter. He was going to get that boy for the Dark Kingdom!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the sidewalks and streets of Tokyo, the three Sailor Guardians Jing, Ami, and Makoto were walking towards Makoto had last seen the boy.

"Let's go back. I feel sorry for Ryo, but there's not much we can do for him at this point. It's probably too late." Ami said.

Jing halted and turned to look at the girl. 'She just feels sorry for him?! Is that all!?'

"You just feel sorry for him?" Makoto asked, perplexed. "I always thought Ryo was your boyfriend, Ami."

"No way, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend of mine." Ami answered with a fond voice, the blush on her cheeks making Jing think otherwise.

"Eh-uhh, are you really sure about that Ami, that you're not just in denial?" Makoto asked, not buying the girl's story.

"Well, uh..." Ami muttered, unsure.

"Ami, I hope you haven't forgotten that Ryo is in love with you!" Makoto stressed.

"Yeah, I know that. But we have an important mission that takes priority over everything else. I can't allow myself to return his feelings." Ami said, giving nothing more than an excuse in Jing's eyes.

"That'll leave you with nothing! Only regret for the rest of your life! Even Sailor Guardians are entitled to fall in love. Or at least go on a date with a boy they really care about." Makoto tried to reason with her.

"Makoto has a point, Ami! I've been dating Kijin for months now! I'm able to handle keeping my duties as a Sailor Guardian secret from him, have time for dates, and keep my grades up. Usagi and Ayame are both in love! While both have reasons for no being able to be together, there's no rule anywhere you can't fall in love or date! You have no excuse!" Jing told her.

"But..." Ami tried to refute what they were saying.

"You're just running away, Ami! That's why you want to go back now. It's another excuse to keep yourself from getting attached to him. You're afraid to fall in love. Admit it, you're just not being honest with yourself." Makoto told her.

It amazed Jing how Makoto was like everyone's big sister at times. Baking sweets and making her 'little sisters' lunch and stuff. Here she was giving her little sister advise about love as well..

"Th-that's not true." Ami told her despite her blush as she looked through the glass of the empty phone booth. Across the street, she saw someone with a sign with Rhett Butler on it. The sign reading 'MISSING CAT. IF YOU SEE HIM, PLEASE CONTACT THE OHARA'S'. Among the crowd, Ryo stopped for a moment to catch his breath as he ran off in the opposite direction he came from.

Ami gasped and muttered, "There he is!"

"Listen, I completely understand why you'd hesitate to get involved. It can be difficult. A-Ami, where are you going? Hey, come back! I wasn't finished!" Makoto said, having not seen or heard what Ami saw as the girl walked away from her.

"I just saw him!" Ami turned back and explained.

"What? You saw Ryo?" Makoto asked as walked closer, catching Jing's attention as well.

"Yeah..." Ami trailed off as she looked across the street.

"Let's go!" Makoto encourage as the three of them went after the boy on the run.

As they ran, they were not the only ones to be out and about. Spending the day taking pictures of his home while it was covered in snow, Kijin was walking around for good pictures to take as he watched his girlfriend rush past with two other girls he didn't recognize. He wondered if they were more friends of Ayame's.

"Jing?" Kijin asked to no one in particular.

Looking at the direction they ran, Kijin put his camera away safely and ran after them. Maybe he could surprise her and she could introduce him to her friends. Smiling at the thought. If only he knew what laid ahead, would he have let her go or would he have gone after her anyway, even to the ends of the earth?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Following the girls as they ran, Kijin felt as if he was out of shape. He never knew his girlfriend was so good at running. He made a mental note he needed to work on his stamina later.

As he chased them, the girls crossed the street and headed towards some alleys. Just where were they going? They didn't seem to going to any shopping centers or after food so this wasn't a regular girl's hanging out. But if it wasn't that, then what was it?

As they turned into an alley, something possessed Kijin to wait a moment before following them. He reasoned it was to catch his breath, but he couldn't come up with an excuse why he crept over and secretly peered around the corner. He had caught his breath only to have it stolen from him.

Before him he watched as the two girls he didn't know take out a green and blue pen respectively. Each shouting.

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

He watched as Jing took the bracelet he noticed she always wore. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't until that day when he decided to take a break from photography. Back when he was acting weird.

He had never seen her wear it beforehand. She never told him were she got it either. She never went anywhere without. Now he saw why as she shouted out.

"Zephyrus Power! Make up!"

Kijin's eyes widen as she became one of the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Zephyrus, images flashed in his eyes as he remembered the blurry bits a pieces of that day. He remembered Sailor Moon, Sailor Gaea, and Sailor Zephyrus... Jing saved him that day.

Backing away, he stood there hidden, trying to comprehend what he had seen. Trying to figure out what it all meant. For him, for Jing, and for their relationship.

XXXXXXXX

Running from the crowded areas, Ryo ran into the alleys. He couldn't let others get hurt as the enemy pursued him. Looking back over his shoulder to check he wasn't being immediately followed, he ran down the dark alley until he saw light and three figures standing there. Stopping and shielding his eyes briefly, he saw some familiar faces. It made him happy to see one of them.

"Ami... I-I mean Sailor Mercury!" Ryo greeted before quickly correcting himself.

"How's it going? You all right?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Long time no see, Ryo! I wish we keep meeting like this." Sailor Zephyrus greeted him with a wave.

"Don't worry, we're here. So you'll be safe now." Sailor Jupiter assured him.

From the darkness of the alley was a male's amused laugh. "Oh, how reassuring to know that." A voice mocked.

The girls letting out determined grunts as they moved in front of Ryo to protect him.

Jumping down from the fire escape, Dark Endymion stood tall and proud before them in his armor. Having changed from his civilian form.

"Huh? Mamoru?!" The girls asked.

"Mamoru? Recently someone else also called me by that name...But all of you are wrong! My name is Endymion!" He declared angerly. His cape fluttering in the wind behind him.

"Dark Endymion! You're not the real Endymion!" Sailor Zephyrus contradicted him.

Causing Dark Endymion confusion. What did she mean by 'not the real Endymion'?

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Zephyrus, take Ryo away from here. I'll handle this." Sailor Jupiter ordered.

"No, I'm fighting with you!" Sailor Mercury protected.

"What are you talking about? Right now, protecting Ryo is our top priority!" Sailor Jupiter reminded her.

"But..." Sailor Mercury tried again.

Only for Sailor Jupiter to urge her further. "Go, now!"

Sailor Mercury reluctantly did as she was told. "Okay!" Turning around Sailor Mercury and Zephyrus ran. "This way, Ryo!"

"Mamoru. No. Dark Endymion! I really don't want to have to fight you. But since I must, I won't hold back. I promise you!" Sailor Jupiter spoke as she took her stance.

"That's fine by me. But are you sure you can handle me all by yourself?" Dark Endymion asked mocking.

"I'll give it everything I've got! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter attacked.

Dark Endymion swing his cape like a matador for Spain and the lighting the bull that rushed past him. Missing it's target. "Hah! I'm so scared!" He mocked. This would not end well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury contacted the others. "This is Sailor Mercury! Ryo is safe! He's with me right now!"

Back at the Shine, Luna, Artemis, and Minako were paying to the attention to the communicator facing them as Ayame, Nanami, Taura, and Hiroko gathered around. Rei and Usagi were still fighting over the manga.

"Good work, Sailor Mercury!" Luna praised her.

"But right now, Sailor Jupiter is fighting Mamoru alone to buy us some time to get away!" Sailor Mercury she informed them.

At the sound of her former boyfriend's name, Rei instantly let go of the book, resulting in Usagi falling over. "Did she say Mamoru?"

Ayame was surprised as well. Kunzite didn't seem like the type to be gathering the monsters again, so it made sense Beryl would send her brother to do it.

"Will Sailor Jupiter be all right fighting him by herself?" Minako asked.

"Not sure, but we need Sailor Moon right away! The Moon Stick might be our only hope to return Mamoru to the way he was!" Sailor Mercury reminded them.

Ayame gritted her teeth, she could heal him too, she just had to get close enough to do it. With Taura's or Hiroko's powers to restrain him, she could do it. But in this case it was better for Sailor Moon since she could do it from a farther range.

"Get up, Usagi!" Luna ordered.

"Uhh, all right. Let's go! C'mon, Luna. Uhh, point me in the right direction, 'cause I don't know where I'm going." Usagi said.

Ayame fell over from this. She was leaving her brother's chance of returning to normal to Usagi? She was now really, really, worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the alley, the two were still fighting each other. Sailor Jupiter on the offensive as she punched and punched and swung her fist at her enemy. Grunting as she fought. Dark Endymion merely dodged her attacks. One he merely put his palm up to stop her attack. That was the first and only time she had actually hit him the entire time she had been fighting. She denied it, but she knew he didn't have to let her touch him.

Backing off, Sailor Jupiter was panting from the exertion.

"What's the matter? Have you worn yourself out already?" Dark Endymion mocked.

"I'm not done quite yet!" Sailor Jupiter informed him.

"I admire your fighting spirit. But I don't have time to play games with you all day. Let me show you what a real attack should look like." He said as he went on the offensive. His grunts moving through the air as he was relentless in his attacks. Sailor Jupiter quickly had to dodge and tried to back away. Only to fall as she backed into a trash can. Getting back up she was backed against the wall. With no where to go.

Endymion didn't hesitate as he threw one last punch. "Ahhh! Yahh!"

Sailor Jupiter's terrified scream ringing in the air as she flinched and closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. Feeling the air of the punch brush past her face and hair, but never feeling the punch itself.

"Hah-ha." Dark Endymion laughed before taking his fist away from her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Dark Endymion walking away.

Pausing and turning his head to look at her, he gave her some advise. "Just as I thought. You're way out of your league. Look me up when you're an even match. Maybe I'll come out and play!"

In anger, Sailor Jupiter watched him leave. "Damn you!"

Deep down, she knew he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running through the crowded streets, Sailor Zephryus, Sailor Mercury, and Ryo kept going. They didn't know how long Sailor Jupiter could keep the enemy occupied.

"Sailor Mercury..." Ryo spoke up for the first time since they started running.

"Huh?"

"Do me a favor. Look!" Ryo said as he turned to look down a street at a closed mini amusement park. They could see a Ferris wheel and carousel.

"C'mon! Run this way!" Ryo urged the girls to follow him.

Meanwhile, Usagi was running along with Luna, Ayame, and Jadeite. Ayame came to help because she didn't want to sit around and do nothing. She hoped she could be of help as the four of them were trying to find the others before Dark Endymion did.

"I'm freezing and I don't think this cold is good for my complexion!" Usagi whined.

"You've gotta run faster! That'll make your complexion nice and rosy!" Luna told her.

"Oh, yeah, that's easy for you to say!" Usagi said as she ran and slipped on some ice and snow. "Ahhh!" Flailing her arms out she landed on her butt. "Wahh! That hurt!"

"What happened, Usagi!" Sailor Jupiter asked as she came over.

"Sailor Jupiter, you're all right! Thank goodness, we got here in time." Luna assumed.

"But you didn't. Luna, by any chance did Endymion pass this way?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't think so." Luna answered.

"He's become as bad as Zoisite used to be, hasn't he?" Ayame asked, annoyed.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she looked around for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon, the three of them, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Zephyrus, and Ryo entered 10Ban Land. Climbing over the fence and past the sign that read, 'Park hours are over'. Having closed at 7:00 pm. The could see the Ferris wheel had a sun on it. As they walked in, Sailor Zephyrus walked behind the unofficial couple that she personally hoped would become an item.

Walking ahead Sailor Mercury as she paused, Ryo seemed sad.

"Ryo, what's up? Why did you wanna come in here?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Twirling around with his arms spread while Ryo answered her. "Sorry, it's just that I've always dreamed about going to an amusement park with you." Turning his back to her again as he gripped a small metal fence used to separate people from the ride in front of them. Looking up at it, Sailor Zephyrus couldn't help but feel the smiling sun was mocking them.

"That's really sweet." Sailor Mercury said.

"Now I have no regrets. My dream's been fulfilled. But it would be best if we split up right away." Ryo told her.

"We can't. There's no telling when the Dark Kingdom will be coming after you again." Sailor Mercury reminded him.

"I'm prepared to give up my life to fight them! I want you to be free of me, to fulfill your own mission!" Ryo declared.

Looking up at the sky, Ryo began to cry as he spoke the next part. "My life is no big loss. I wasn't human to begin with. But if giving my life can save the world, than I've accomplished something."

Sailor Zephyrus wanted to say something so badly, but kept her mouth shut. This was between them, she had no right to intervene.

"I believe we're two of a kind, always running away from something. Something we truly want." Sailor Mercury said sadly.

Causing Ryo to jump in surprise. "Huh?!" His heart beating rapidly at her words. Clinging to the thought that she could return his feelings.

"That's what a friend of mine told me. She said I was in denial and that I should just be more honest with myself." Sailor Mercury told him.

"Uh... but, Ami." Ryo tired to argue.

"Sacrificing yourself is certainly noble. But be honest, wouldn't you rather keep on living as a human being instead? Seems like you've forgotten about the people who will be very sad if you die." Sailor Mercury told him. Hinting of her own feelings.

Ryo drew in a surprised breath. Happy she at least cared.

"It's time that we stop running away. No matter what the obstacle is, let's tackle it head-on!" Sailor Mercury encouraged.

The moment soon broken as the Ferris wheel came to life.

"Those are truly admirable thoughts, Sailor Mercury." Dark Endymion spoke.

Up above, his boot on the guardrail, Dark Endymion leaned on it and peered down at his target and his protectors. When he had entered, he had seen another boy watching them from afar. He seemed like a civilian so Endymion paid no attention to him.

"What is it that you want?" Sailor Mercury yelled at him as both Sailor Guardians stood in front of Ryo in an attempt to become a shield.

Outside the park, The others were looking for them as Sailor Jupiter saw the lights of the Ferris wheel.

"Look at that!" Sailor Jupiter told them, attraction the others attention.

"Huh?!" Usagi asked.

"What is it?" Ayame turned to she what the others where looking at. Looking down the street, they all saw the light, but Ayame could also see someone hiding in the bushes by the park gate. She hoped they would keep out of sight and out of the fight.

"C'mon. Let's check it out!" Luna ordered.

"Right!" The girls agreed.

Inside the park, Sailor Mercury addressed her enemy. "Listen, Mamoru. I'm not going to hesitate, even a moment, to fight you anymore! Prepare yourself!"

"I look forward to it. I was planning on waiting until the other Sailor Guardians were drawn here by the light of the Ferris wheel, but I take it you don't need them to fight me." He answered.

"Bubble Spray!"

Using her attack, Sailor Mercury created her fog as Sailor Zephyrus prepared her own attack. Thinking about getting her bow out, but wasn't sure she could use it on her prince. From out of the fog, Dark Endymion appeared right in her face as Sailor Mercury gasped and was startled he had gotten so close in the fog. He could have attacked her without her even knowing.

Instead he jumped over her and Sailor Zephyrus. "Hold on. I have one piece of business to take care of before I fight you." He said before grunting, Thrusting out the Dark Crystal as its energy waves enveloped Ryo.

Ryo fought against the crystal trying to absorb him within with painful grunts.

Sailor Mercury gasped seeing what Dark Endymion was doing. "Oh no! Ryo!" She cried out.

"Ryo!" Sailor Zephyrus called out. Worried of the boy's fate.

"Ami!" Ryo cried out between painful grunts. All before getting sucked into the crystal and Dark Endymion emitting an evil laugh as he finished and laughed.

"Thanks for waiting."

Sailor Zephyrus gritted her teeth. "The Dark Kingdom will pay for turning you into this fiend!"

"You horrible monster! How could you! I don't care if the Dark Kingdom forced you to do this! I'll make you pay for what you've done! Douse yourself with water, and repent!" Sailor Mercury yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Hmph! If you're hoping to bring your boyfriend back here. You'll have to destroy this, the Dark Crystal. But of course, that means you'll have to defeat me first to get your hands on it. So let's fight!" Dark Endymion told Sailor Mercury as she and Sailor Zephyrus prepared themselves and Dark Endymion took hold of his cape and with a blue glow, he became Tuxedo Mask.

Much to the surprised gasp of the girls.

"Hah. I just want you to know that, because I respect you, I won't hold back. "He informed them as he held the crystal within his grasp.

'I know I don't stand a chance. But I have to try. With Sailor Zephyrus here, we stand a chance.' Sailor Mercury thought as the two nodded to each other and Sailor Mercury started the battle.

Rushing at the enemy, Sailor Mercury ran forward to which, Tuxedo Mask merely moved out of the way. In her new position, she attacked. "Bubble Spray!"

"Again? Is that all you've got?" He asked in a bored tone as he whipped out his cane and circled it around to block the bubbles. Creating another fog.

Sailor Zephyrus smirked, before answering. The guy had left his back wide open. "No, that was just a distraction!"

"Gentle Hurricane!" The attack knocking the crystal out of his hand which Sailor Mercury quickly picked up.

"Why, you deceptive brat!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"No more deceptive than you! Now I have a mission I need to get done first, as well!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she threw the crystal to the ground. Shattering as red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple orbs were released and scattered on the ground.

Much to the disapproving and angry growl of Tuxedo Mask as the six of the Rainbow Crystal Monsters were freed.

Sailor Zephyrus and Sailor Mercury were happy their impromptu plan worked and with delighted sighs, they saw back up had arrived.

Sailor Zephyrus pulled out her bow and pointed it at Dark Endymion. "Don't even think about leaving!"

"You've destroyed my plans. I'm going to make you pay for it." Dark Endymion replied. Showing he wasn't going to leave just yet.

"You're all right!" Sailor Mercury greeted Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah, and you Sailor Mercury, look much more confident than you did earlier." Sailor Jupiter pointed out.

"Thanks. I really owe it all to you, Sailor Jupiter." Sailor Mercury told her.

Sailor Moon looked around with surprise. "Hey! Looks like you both single-handedly crushed the Dark Kingdom's plan!"

"It isn't quite over yet." Sailor Gaea said as she glared at her brother.

"Sailor Moon. Listen. Right now, you've got to turn Tuxedo Mask back to normal!" Sailor Mercury told her leader.

"Not if I get rid of the five of you first!" He threatened as he got ready to attack.

"From now on... When you're in the mood to recycle, only recycle cans! Don't try to recycle people who are living peaceful lives. It's unforgivable! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said her catchphrase as the others attacked.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Dawn's Rose!"

"Bubble Spray!"

"Gentle Hurricane!" Sailor Zephyrus attacked, opting to leave her bow out of it.

All four attacks hit their target as he released painful screaming.

"Now, Sailor Moon! You've gotta be quick!" Luna urged her.

"Jeez, I know that! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon used the move to finish it.

"No!" He yelled, trying to resist the power of the Silver Crystal and the Moon Stick. Painful grunts heard at his attempts. Images flooding his minds as they painfully came back to him. The rush of memories.

"Don't try to fight it, My Prince!" Jadeite encouraged.

"It looks like it's working to a degree, but he needs more. Increase the energy, Sailor Moon." Luna ordered.

With a forceful set of grunts, Sailor Moon increased the energy.

With a few groans, the darkness the Dark Kingdom had put in was cleansed. "Refresh!" Revealing Mamoru in the clothes Sailor Gaea had seen him in before at the Ski resort and at the Inn. As he was falling to the ground, Sailor Gaea made her way over to him.

"You did it! You brought the real Mamoru back!" Sailor Jupiter cheered.

"Thank goodness!" Sailor Mercury sighed.

Sailor Moon said nothing as she let out exhausted sighs and fell to her knees.

"Great job, Sailor Moon!" Luna congratulated her.

Before Sailor Gaea could even kneel down beside him, a black aura began enveloping him.

"Huh?!" They all asked.

Expanding around him, in a flash of pink, he was gone.

"He vanished!" Sailor Jupiter cried out.

"But how?" Luna asked.

"It must be the work of the Dark Kingdom." Sailor Mercury guessed.

"He was just returned to us and now he's gone! Curse that bloody witch!" Jadeite yelled.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Zephyrus was silent as she watched her princess shake with fury.

Tearing out of her throat, Sailor Gaea shouted in rage. "BEERYYYLLLLLLLL!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the rest of the night, Ayame was seething in rage. But there was nothing they could do about it. What they needed to focus on was getting all the people who had been abducted back home. Luna told them of a technique they could use to transport Reika back to Africa. Ryo would be fine since he knew and they would wait for him to wake up. They called Hiroko to come and get her Uncle. Ayame was going to handle Yumemi. Jing offered to take Rhett Butler home. As for Joe, Makoto would take him to the closest police station since they didn't know where he lived.

As Jing walked away from 10ban land, she was surprised to see Kijin.

"Hey, what are you doing out so late?" Jing asked with a smile and light concern.

"I saw." He answered.

"Saw what?" Jing asked nervous.

Coming over he took Rhett Butler out of her hands. "I'll hold him for you. Lead the way and we can talk on the way." Kijin answered.

As they walked, it was mostly silent. Jing didn't know what he saw.

"I saw you earlier when I was out taking pictures. I saw you and two others run past and I followed you. I know who you are." Kijin answered.

Jing was silent as she waited for him to continue. Looking at her he smiled. "Thank you for helping save me the other day when you first became Sailor Zephyrus."

"You're not upset I kept it from you?" Jing asked surprised.

"No. You had your reasons. Why would I be angry when you helped save my life and others, including this cat here? To me, it shows you're an even more amazing person that I ever thought before. It also shows I still have a lot to learn about you. I hope you don't keep any other secrets from me." Kijin said.

"I won't." Jing promised.

"Thanks." He said as he stopped, leaned down and kissed her. Jing could only thing she had the most understanding and kindest boyfriend ever and she was beyond lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the two lovebirds where having their moment, Queen Beryl was watching over Mamoru as he was once again going through the process of being brainwashed.

"As I feared, Endymion hadn't lost his past memories, after all we had done to ensure it. So there's more work to do. We need to infuse him with the energy of our Great Ruler. And this time, we'll turn him into a loyal servant of the Dark Kingdom forever!" Queen Beryl promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Explaining everything last night had been difficult for some. Luckily most didn't remember what happened. Rhett Butler had been the easiest being a cat and all. Jing said she just found him. For Hiroko's Uncle, the story was he had gotten a revelation and needed time alone to consider things and the message he had received from God. Having been in such a hurry, he didn't tell anyone where he was going. He returned last night and Hiroko had run into him nearly having been mugged. Yumemi's story was she was out looking for inspiration and had fainted from being tired and not eating anything in a while in her rush to get home and back to work. Transporting Reika, they made it seem like she had gotten lost and fainted from too much sun and heat. As for Joe they left him at the station and he seemed okay. They let the police handle something for once. Ryo didn't need a story and after he woke up went home after asking Ami to join him for a real date at the park.

The next day, the girls all at 10 Ban Land as other visitors were running around and chattering. Everyone was having a good time. Up in the Ferris wheel the two were having fun.

"Let's come here again, all right?" Ami suggested.

Ryo blushed and looking down answered. "Sure!"

Ami just giggled at how bashful he was about it.

Down below, the girls were watching them have fun.

Usagi wasn't too happy, the hypocrite. "We can't let this happen! If Ami's side-tracked from her important mission because of her interest in this new relationship, who's gonna keep us together?"

"Isn't that supposed to be your job, Usagi?" Minako asked.

"You're interested in dating my brother, Jing is in a relationship, I'm in a relationship, and Rei was originally in a relationship! You hypocrite! If anyone can handle it, Ami can. Do your own job!" Ayame yelled, not in the mood for Usagi's antics.

"Uh..." Usagi answered.

"I think you're jealous of those two. Isn't that right?" Rei asked.

"You're jealous, too!" Usagi told her.

"Oh, come on guys, just cool it. Let's be happy for them and let them be!" Makoto said breaking up the potential fight.

Looking up, despite her anger at what happened with her brother, she smiled at the cute pair and hoped they would get together and declare they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

For the moment she would enjoy it.


	29. A Night of Memories

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Days after, Ayame was back at the construction site Jadeite had shown her when she was trying to train with the glove. She had been there for hours. Having gotten there hours earlier to train and make sure no one would be there to see her. Having already taken out her sword, she had been taking out her anger by practicing her swordsmanship. With all the pent up aggravation and rage, she thought she might as well use it productively.

Besides that thought, Ayame wasn't having many positive thoughts as of late. She was restless, furious, and ready to gut the next monster that wasn't originally human she saw.

It had been a few days and she still couldn't get over how close they had been to getting her brother back from that witch. Her brother had been right there! Right in front of her! She had been so close. She was about to kneel down beside him and they he was taken from their grasp. Who knew what Beryl was doing now to brainwash him and try to get ride of his memories for good.

She hoped her brother was at least putting up a good fight.

Ayame's face twisted with wicked glee as she sliced through the practice dummy she had brought with her. Slicing it in half and ramming her sword through the face for good measure. Imagining it was Beryl she had just eviscerated.

Oh, how she lived for the day when she could cut off the Queen's head. Off with her head! As the queen of hearts yelled. She could just imaging the blade as it cleaved Beryl's flesh and sundered the witch's head from her neck.

Taking a deep breath and resting for a moment, Ayame recalled the other matter that was bothering her. The day of her vision was getting closer. So far, they had been making little progress and that also bothered Ayame to no end.

The enemy had always brought the fight to them. To their city. But they didn't know the exact location of the enemy's headquarters. She had spoken to Jadeite about the matter and while he did teleport to and from it at will, it was risky.

There was the chance the enemy could recognize his energy signature. He may have freed himself of the brainwashing, but he still had the energy of the Dark Kingdom in him. Plus his real body was in the enteral sleep. Frozen for who knows how long.

Jadeite also didn't know the exact location of the base either. Since the base was underground, he had always stayed below the surface and never had a reason to check. He simply used portals or teleported himself wherever he needed to go. The same being for Nephrite and Zoisite.

'Nephrite...' Ayame thought.

She still hadn't contacted him. A part of her didn't know how. What would she say? What would he say? Especially after the last time they had met. What was there to say?

He killed her in the past, even if it wasn't him personally and the Dark Kingdom's warped and twisted version, it had still been the man that had cared for her so gently. There was no way to turn back the hand of time or fate.

What's done is done as they say. But how would she react to seeing him again? Sure she was comfortable with Jadeite and she no longer had nightmares of the final battle for Earth every night, but was she ready to face him? Would she relapse?

She felt horrible for doing this to him. Even worse since she knew he wouldn't complain. He would take whatever she could and would throw at him. But, she didn't want to hurt him. They both had gone through so much pain. What they needed was to heal the bond, and she doubted her magic glove could do that. Sooner or later, she needed to stop getting cold feet and into action.

The longer she let this go on, the longer it would take to rebuild and the more awkward it would be for them both.

Sighing, Ayame got up and packed away her things. The workers would return soon and she needed to leave before then to get some sleep and before she went on her next mission.

Back to the major problem, they still needed to find the enemy. Jadeite had mentioned he had kept portals open for his monsters when he was in charge of gathering energy. There were bound to be at least a few portals left even if he was no longer in charge. However, with the change in management, there was no telling if these portals were in the same location, even open if still there, had been closed, or if there were completely news ones somewhere.

Nephrite and Zoisite had never particularly needed portals for their monsters, so they didn't know any locations either. The only real location Zoisite had known was the Starlight Tower and that portal had been obliterated. Nephrite did have a portal in his mansion, but the place was still crawling with monsters. If they wanted to attack the enemy, they needed to be discreet and well rested.

If they used that one, they would be slightly drained before the main battle and the enemy would have time to prepare.

Using the knowledge Jadeite had prior, the Sailor Guardians were going to search all the places Jadeite had set up shop and other possibilities they could think of. With yet another sigh, and done checking she had everything, she headed home. Tomorrow would be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, the Sailor Guardians were gathering at the Game Center Crown. Each one of them having searched various businesses or organizations for any sign of the Dark Kingdom. Rei and Hiroko had been spending the day searching shrines and churches for any evil auras. Nanami had been searching any arts and crafts stores. Makoto had searched cooking and general grocery stores. Ami had been searching crams schools and night classes. Taura had been searching sports stores. Jing had been searching shops in Chinatown. Usagi was searching dumpling shops. Minako was searching bath houses. Ayame had spent the day checking book stores.

Ami, Makoto, Rei, Jing, Nanami, Hiroko, and Taura had all finished for the day and headed back first. When they arrived, they weren't surprised to see Jadeite there, but they were completely caught off guard when they saw Nephrite and Zoisite there with him.

Both groups stared at one another in silence. The Sailor Guardians in shock and the three Kings of Heaven stared back wonder what had gotten into the girls and why they were staring like that.

"What are they doing here!?" Taura shouted, being the first to react. She had already met Zoisite, that left the other guy to be Nephrite. She knew both were in danger of being seen. Who knew what would happen if Ayame saw her boyfriend. Taura remembered her leader's words. Rammed through with the sword of your loved one wasn't something you got over easy.

"There's no need to shout." Nephrite muttered as he looked back to the screen. Unamused by the less than welcoming greeting. His eyes looking for Ayame among them. He was both relived and slightly disappointed she hadn't returned yet with the others. He hoped she hadn't gotten into any trouble along the way.

"The same could be said for all of us. Technically, we've all been breaking and entering, and trespassing into this establishment multiple times. As for why we're really here, Jadeite asked us to help search. We can't be out and about searching since if a monster sees us, we'll be recognized. The least we can do is do the paper and computer work while you guys are out doing the foot and grunt work." Zoisite said in a huff, slightly irritated there wasn't more he could be doing as he leaned against one of the games besides the main computer.

"Does Ayame know you're here?" Nanami asked.

Nephrite could tell it was directed at him. All three of the Kings of Heaven stayed silent, which was enough of answer for Nanami and the other girls of Ayame's team.

Nanami sighed before coming over, "Don't blame me if something ugly happens. We'll blame you," she glared.

Nephrite nodded. He knew Ayame seeing him could end with bad results. In all honesty, he hadn't wanted to come and appear until Ayame wanted to see him again Jadeite thought it was best for him to come. Saying Ayame couldn't avoid it forever and tonight was the perfect chance for them to run into each other again. To get the ball rolling, so to speak.

Looking over, he noticed one of the girls, one with brown hair was looking at him with glazed eyes, seeming to look far away. She was probably from Sailor Moon's team. Either Sailor Jupiter or Sailor Venus. He hadn't really been informed about what they looked like and those were the only two from that team he hadn't met.

"He's just like him. The boy that broke my heart..." She muttered.

All the girls screaming 'WHAT!' as Ayame's group created a wall between him and the girl.

"Makoto, No! This one is off limits! This is Nephrite! Ayame's boyfriend/lover from the past and technically present! He's taken! Find someone else that reminds you of the guy the broke your heart! Don't you still like Motoki?" Jing yelled.

'Makoto?' Nephrite thought. He recalled Ayame mentioning her before.

"So you're the girl Ayame mentioned that beat Zoisite here in hand to hand combat. Good job." Nephrite congratulated her.

"Hey!" Zoisite yelled.

Nephrite, Jadeite and the others laughing at him. After that, everyone was able to relax and get down to business. Nephrite was introduced to Hiroko, Taura, and Makoto. Learning the identities of Sailor Mars and Mercury.

Luckily for Nephrite, Makoto didn't act on her slight attraction to him because of his resemblance to a former lover. Honestly, he found it slightly insulting. Makoto was looking for a replacement, she wasn't looking within for the person they were. She just wanted her first love again.

Raising from the stool in front of the screen, Nephrite allowed Ami to work her magic with machines. Together, they were all pooling in the information they had gathered and on the screen checking off building in the general area.

"Hmm, let's see... Nothing here... Not here either." Ami sighed as she marked off yet another dead end. The stress was getting to her and she was tired. "I wonder if... Huh?" She wondered aloud until she and the others heard something.

Entering the arcade, Luna and Usagi entered, with Usagi lagging behind the cat.

"Sorry we're a little late!" Luna apologized.

Usagi was whining as she plodded along. "I'm worn out!"

Luna smiled at them until she noticed Nephrite and Zoisite there too.

"What are they doing here!?" Luna shouted. Usagi yelling too, though they couldn't tell what she said.

"Again. There's no need to shout." Zoisite said this time. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They are former members of the Dark Kingdom just as I am. Our knowledge about the Dark Kingdom gives us an advantage the enemy doesn't know about. We're a part of this team and we're all here to help." Jadeite explained.

"So how'd it go?" Ami asked.

Luna sighing and shrugging off the shock of seeing Zoisite and Nephrite she reported their findings. "Not one of the dumpling places we checked out had anything like an entrance coming from the Dark Kingdom."

"Too bad. We've had no luck either. Somehow they continue to keep sending Monsters here one after another from the Dark Kingdom. There has to be an enterance or portal somewhere." Ami told them.

"That's true. Besides the Monsters Kunzite turns from humans, the Monsters all coming from the Dark Kingdom have to get here somehow. Not all of them have the ability to teleport like ourselves. We had portals in multiple places." Zoisite mentioned.

"Unfortunately, most of the ones I created are closed and we're unable to open them without raising suspicion." Jadeite added.

"How'd things go for you, Rei? Hiroko?" Luna asked.

"I've had no hints at all." Rei answered.

"Nothing." Hiroko shook her head.

"We haven't found anything that leads to their lair." Makoto informed the cat, the others shaking their heads no.

"I guess that leaves Minako and Ayame." Luna guessed.

Nephrite stiffening a little.

"I'm so tired!" Usagi whined again.

Making everyone in the room look and some glare at her.

"Remind me again how she's the Moon Princess. I remember seeing her in the past briefly and she never acted like this." Nephrite muttered to his two friends.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Jadeite muttered back.

"Usagi! Everyone here's doing their best to help out. Just suck it up!" Luna ordered.

"I'm also starving! When do we eat?!" Usagi complained.

Much to the aggravation of the Kings of Heaven. The fate of the world as they knew it rested in this whiny, clumsy, blonde. They didn't like it and if this kept up, they would do something about it.

"Wait, didn't you just eat a big meal at the dumpling shop?" Luna asked.

"The three plates of sweet dumplings and two bowls of anmitsu jelly were tasty! But that was just a snack! I'm hungry again!" Usagi cried.

"SHUT UP!" The three Kings yelled. Silencing her.

Cutting the tension, Artemis and Minako arrived.

"Hey everyone, we're back!" Artemis shouted.

"How'd it go?" Rei asked.

"Not so great. We've checked every bathhouse in Tokyo, but not one of them panned out." Minako answered as she held her bath stuff.

"What are they doing here?!" Artemis asked, just now noticing the former enemies.

"This has really gotten old. THEY'RE HERE BECAUSE THEY'RE A PART OF THIS AND CAN HELP!" Jadeite shouted, panting at the end.

Taura began petting him to calm him down. Soon the spirit cat was purring and calm.

"That means Ayame is the last one to check in." Taura pointed out.

"Sorry I'm late! One of the bookstores I went to had a book signing going on and it was hard to investigate because of all the people." Ayame called as she entered the arcade and stopped dead in her tracks seeing Nephrite and Zoisite there as well. Unlike the others who had something to say and freaked out, Ayame was silent with a deer caught in the headlights look. Nephrite was shocked too. He had thoughts before about what he would say or do when she arrived, but all thoughts had flown out of his head at the sight of her.

She looked better than the last time he had seen her. Last time she had been worked up and stressed about learning the truth. She looked a little tired from all the work she did that day, but she looked healthy.

"Looks like everyone's places were a bust." Hiroko said, breaking the tension.

"In that case, I guess we'll just call it a night." Makoto said, stretching a little.

"Sounds good." Ami agreed. Wanting to leave so they didn't have to stay in the awkward room with the couple. She could tell they needed time alone.

"I could use some sleep." Rei added her two bits.

Moving to save their progress and switch off the game, Ami halted in her action when a flash of light enveloped the screen. "Oh my gosh! What's that?!" She questioned as the screen changed.

The twelve of them hustled as they surrounded the screen, trying to see what was going on. On the screen, instead of a map of Tokyo was the image of the sun, toned down so it wouldn't hurt their eyes. Showing closeups of the sun and dark spots forming on the surface.

Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Ayame all broke into cold sweat as they recognized what they were seeing.

"It can't be!" Luna yelled.

"This has happened before!" Artemis informed those unaware of the past.

"Whaddya mean before?" Usagi asked, when did it happen before and why get so worked up about it, among her thoughts.

"Those dark spots are moving in the exact same way they moved eons ago, when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed!" Artemis answered.

"Don't forget Earth!" Jadeite mentioned.

"What?!" The others shouted.

Looking over at the same time, Ayame and Nephrite noticed they were right next to each other. Blushing, the two looked away but neither moved away. Looking back at the screen both felt dread in the pits of their stomachs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the chambers of the true ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl and Kunzite were there for another audience with the queen. Endymion was dressed in his armor and still being brainwashed. Awakening the Queen from her slumber, Queen Beryl and Kunzite listened closely.

"Once those dark spots cover the entire sun, then I will awaken from my eternal sleep." Queen Metalia informed her servants.

"And that time rapidly approaches." Kunzite reminded Beryl.

Glancing down at her orb, Queen Beryl had an image of the sun spots everyone was worried about. "All that's left is to retrieve the Silver Crystal, then at last the world will be ours." She promised.

"Good news. We will have the Silver Crystal, shortly." Kunzite informed her.

"What?" Queen Beryl asked as she turned to look at him.

"I have found someone who knows Sailor V's human identity." Kunzite explained.

This peaked Queen Beryl's interest. "You have?"

"Yes, she is a police officer in England who works for Interpol. What's even better is this woman once thought of Sailor V as if she were her little sister." Kunzite continued.

"That's good. Now find a way to use Sailor V's connection with the Sailor Guardians to eliminate them all." Queen Beryl ordered.

"Yes." Kunzite nodded.

Looking up, there was a pink bright light where Queen Metalia was suspended as a dinging noise filled the room.

"That noise. What's going on?" Queen Beryl asked, confused as the last King of Heaven member.

From out of the jewel where the light was radiating from, two pink bone thin arms with clawed hands reached out into the chamber as they cupped the brainwashing pod Endymion was in. The noise dying down and the hands disappearing.

"I can feel it. This man possesses the same energy wavelengths as I do. Endymion, you shall become my successor!" Queen Metalia declared.

Down below, the Queen's energy began to enter Endymion. The pain of forgetting the past and being brainwashed was nothing as he struggled to resist with painful grunts. Crying out in pain. This was one battle that could break him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

One by one, the girls left the Arcade. With the reveal of the dark spots on the sun, the search of the Dark Kingdom portal was more crucial than ever. Ayame had given them a time limit before, but some, mostly Usagi, had been skeptical. Now they knew for certain that they were on a time limit. They needed to find the enemy and defeat them. For them and the fate of earth, the sooner the better.

However, there was nothing more they could do that night. It was late and they needed their rest for the next day to have the energy to keep narrowing down the places the portals could be. Having ten people search was a good thing, but Tokyo was still a big place. They needed to cover more ground and the energy to do so.

As the others began leaving, Ayame and Nephrite lingered. Both of them had been nervous about seeing each other and they didn't know where to begin. The girls from Ayame's team had at first asked if she wanted them to stick around, but she assured them they should go home and she would be okay. The others hurried to leave, wanting to give them privacy. Jing, Nanami, Hiroko, and Taura did not say a word to Nephrite, but each gave him a stern glare. Silently warning him no funny business and not to hurt her. He could feel the deadly intentions the four girls held back. A part of him was glad Ayame had such dedicated friends just as he remembered in the past around to help her, even if their glares were knives into his heart.

A reminder that they didn't completely trust him alone with their leader. But he shrugged it off for the most part. After all, he believed he deserved it. For him, there was nothing he could ever do to make up for what he did. If Ayame told him she never wanted to see him again, he would accept it even thought the mere thought was enough to nearly drive him insane.

He loved Ayame. He never wanted to be the one behind her tears. The only tears he had wanted to see on her face were ones of joy. He wanted her to smile. But if he could not make her smile, laugh, and happy...she was better of without him. When Zoisite and Jadeite were about to leave, they whispered for him to not mess this up and good luck. Nephrite thanked them, he knew he needed all the luck he could get. He hoped the stars would align for them that night.

What filled Nephrite with hope was the fact she didn't scream at him the first moment she saw him and when they had been standing close, she didn't move far away from him. Thinking of that he hoped he had a chance to make things right with Ayame. Glancing over at her, he could tell she was nervous and fidgeting.

Once the others where gone, Nephrite took a few deep breaths. Preparing himself for the worst. Ayame was too. When they thought they were ready both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

Causing both of them to blink owlishly at each other. Surprised they both spoke at the exact same time. Trying again, they ended up doing it again.

"Sorry, you go first."

Ayame couldn't take it and started laughing at the hilarity of it all. Nephrite was so relived to hear her laughing and finding the situation funny ended up laughing right beside her. When they caught their breath, both were silent. Not sure if they tried again if they would say the same thing again.

"You can go first, Nephrite." Ayame urged him to go first.

Glancing over to make sure it was okay, Nephrite hesitated before nodding.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry or coming here without giving you warning beforehand. Jadeite wanted Zoisite and myself here to help. I'm sorry if my presence scared you and made it uncomfortable for you." Nephrite began.

"What?! Nephrite you don't have to apologize for that!" Ayame shook her head vigorously. "Honestly, if anyone should be sorry and apologizing it should be me. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in so long. I've been nothing but a coward and avoiding you. I've wanted to go to the apartment or use the communicator and talk to you may times but I would chicken out. In all honesty, I didn't know what to say. So I've been running away and acting like a coward. I shouldn't have done that to you and so I'm sorry." Ayame told him looking away.

"I was caught off guard when I saw you, but I'm glad you came, Nephrite. I'm terrible for making you worry." She said as her eyes began to mist and tear up.

"Ayame..." Nephrite called out to her.

Looking at him, Nephrite had a solemn look on his face.

"I'm being unfair to you. I'm truly a terrible person. I shouldn't be doing this." Ayame said, the tears flowing harder.

Looking down, Nephrite looked back up and walked closer to her. Slowly as to not startle her. He closely watched her reaction for fear. Standing before her he kneeled and looked up to his princess.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should even be here with you. Do I truly have the right to touch you? To hold your hand? To hold them with the hands that were stained in your blood?" He asked as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Just like he did in their past lives.

Looking into her eyes, he lifted his hand up, "To wipe away the tears I have brought upon you?" He asked as he wiped away her tears. Ayame leaning into his touch as she cried harder.

Getting up, he hesitantly hugged her, seeing her not struggling, he enveloped her into his arms. "To hold you in my arms? To kiss you? Do I have the right to kiss and receive one from you? I wonder if it's truly alright if I stay by your side." He murmured into her hair as he took in the sweet sent and warmth he so dearly missed.

"I never want to let you go. But I understand if you fear me. If you never wanted to see me again I would do so in a heartbeat, even if the mere thought if it drives me to near insanity. I want you to be happy." He told her.

"...You think that would make me happy? Nephrite, no. I don't want you to leave me. What happened wasn't you. It was the Dark Kingdom. They have hurt us all so much. Because of what they did, I've hurt you as well. Making you think such thoughts. If anyone doesn't deserve to be with the other, it's me. Despite leaving you alone so long to sort out my emotions, I never want you to let me go. I want to stay in your arms. I don't want to lose to the Dark Kingdom. If I let what they did come between us, even when we defeat them, they would have won. I love you. I always have. Even if we died and were reborn in this new era, we've fallen in love with each other again. You are the only one for me. If we separated, it would only hurt us both." Ayame told him and she clenched the fabric of his shirt.

"I've been trying so hard to get over what happened so I could be with you again. I just didn't know when or how to bring it up. I was scared you would be upset with me. I was scared it would be awkward. I was scared you would hate me. But I'm no longer scared of you, Nephrite. If you still want me, then there's no reason to change. We can get through this, Nephrite. It will take time, but nothing will change unless we do something. Will you accept my apology and this girl who has caused you such pain?" Ayame asked looking up and into her lover's eyes.

"Only if you accept mine for falling into the hands of the enemy and accept this man who has caused you such pain as well." Nephrite told her.

Smiling she answered. "Until the end of time and all the stars in the universe give out." Pulling him closer and kissing him, to which he eagerly responded to. Having longed for her kiss.

Pressing her against the nearby column, the two continued to kiss. Expressing how much they had missed the other. When they could no longer do so, the two broke apart to catch their breath and simply hugged each other. Having been starved of each others company they need as much time together. Despite now being back together again, there was still the threat of the enemy. There were so many things going wrong, but they desperately needed to forget even if it was just a few hours.

There was no enemy, no Prince that had been captured, no dark spots on the surface of the sun, there was no past life, no death. There was only two people who had spent a long time from each other and where happy to be together again.

As Nephrite caught his breath, a thought occurred to him.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested. Ayame took this the wrong way however, her breath hitching.

"...Of course. You must be tired. We should both head home and rest." Ayame said.

"I don't mean out of here. There is some place I want to take you. For a few hours, I just want to spend time together with you. Is that okay? I understand if you are tired." Nephrite explained.

"No! I-I want to spend time with you. Where did you have in mind?" Ayame asked.

Nephrite winked at her. "I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise." Chuckling at her pouting face, the two eased into the natural way they interacted as they had in the past.

Taking Ayame in his arms, he gave her a warning. "This might feel a little weird and cause motion sickness, but please bear it."

"Why-" Ayame started to asked before Nephrite used his powers to teleport them way from the arcade and somewhere else.

He was right in the fact she felt a little queasy as their surrounds settled around them.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she leaned against him to gain her bearings.

"Y-Yeah. Where are we?" Ayame asked as she looked around.

"Arashiyama, Kyoto. They're currently holding the Momiji Festival, the changing colors of leaves festival. When held here, the The festival recreates the atmosphere of the Heian court when the Emperor and his court leisurely cruised the Oi River in Arashiyama here in Kyoto. Five period-decorated boats filled with people in Heian costume, playing traditional instruments and reciting noh and kyogen begin the water parade followed by a larger flotilla of similar vessels. I've heard there are some good views from Togetsukyo Bridge. If my calculations are correct we shouldn't be to far from there. I thought we could enjoy it together and get our minds off things." Nephrite explained.

Turning towards him, Ayame kissed him again. "I love it! Thank you so much for bringing me here. Are you sure it won't be noticed that you teleported us here? Or notice you?"

"I'm sure. The enemy doesn't have any bases here. So there won't be any monsters here. We'll just blend in with the rest of the crowd. Shall we?" Nephrite asked as he offered his arm to her.

Ayame beamed and nodded. "We shall."

Arm and arm the couple headed closer to the music and festivities.

"You know Togetsukyo bridge got it's name?" Ayame asked.

"No, how?" Nephrite asked.

"Togetsukyo Bridge obtained its alternative name and is known as such, Moon Crossing Bridge, after Emperor Kameyama stated that the bridge appeared to stretch to the moon." Ayame explained.

"Perhaps that's where Princess Kaguya originally went back to the moon. Maybe we can ask them to come back and pick up their missing blonde haired rabbit." Nephrite joked. "I swear, the girl had gotten even more whiner since the last time I saw her."

Ayame chuckled, "Sorry about that. You get used to it eventually and she has grown a little. On the side note, if I recall correctly, there is a bamboo forest nearby, maybe there is some grain of truth to the idea of the legend occurring here. The legend of the two lovers and yokai at the lake Usagi's family and my own family went to as a family trip was real after all."

Nephrite chuckled at the thought of Usagi being a lost rabbit from the moon, even with knowing the truth behind the matter. It was funny to joke around with all the legends surrounding the moon. Especially if it was poking fun at Usagi.

He then ended up recalling what Usagi did earlier in the arcade. "If what I saw was her grown up a little, I'd hate to see what she was like before. I do not envy you."

"I've gotten use to it and she had grown despite how she gets sometimes. We wouldn't have become friends if I didn't like spending time around her and she didn't have any redeemable qualities." Ayame told him.

Nodding and leaving the conversation at that, the two walked into the night, they could hear music getting louder and more people gathering.

Some had prepared for the festival and were dressed in kimonos. Others were in more causal outfits. Ayame smiled as she watched everything going on around her. She had been to the Momji festival closer to Tokyo, but had never experienced the Momiji Festival in Kyoto. In fact, she had never been to Kyoto in the first place.

However, she was glad to experience it all with Nephrite. She was amazed how far Nephrite could teleport them. Under normal circumstances it would have taken longer. In an instant, they were already there.

Even though it was night time, the path and the area around was well lit so people could see the changing leaves. They were lucky the festival happened to also occur that night, otherwise they would not have been able to participate. Before them, the path lined with paper lanterns as they walked onto the old wooden bridge.

Down in the river, the couple and all the other visitors could see the five Heian court period-decorated boats filled with people in Heian costume, playing traditional instruments and reciting noh and kyogen begin the water parade followed by a larger flotilla of similar vessels. Leisurely cruised the Oi River. Some of the boats reminded her of peacocks or dragons.

One noh performer's mask reminded Ayame of the night she had revealed herself to Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Naru, and Nephrite. To think so much had changed from spring, to summer, to fall, and now winter.

In the spring she had been normal, around the summer she became a Sailor Guardian and met Nephrite along with revealing herself and gaining Jing and Nanami as allies and friends. Then she saved the man she had fallen in love with. In the fall she gained an art teacher along with Hiroko and Taura. Found out she was a princess and had a brother. Now she was reunited and happily spending the night of a festival with Nephrite.

Leaning on his shoulder, Ayame could be happier. Nephrite only brought her closer as they enjoyed the scene before them and their own company.

Ayame had never expected her life to turn out like this, but she would hardly change any of it. It all turned out well and would continue to do so if she had any say in it.

After everything was said and done, she would introduce Nephrite to her parents. Maybe her brother could help him and the other Four Kings of Heaven get jobs and such too. Nephrite would be able to spend time with his sister again. They would all be free to do whatever they wanted.

"Hey, Nephrite?"

"Yes, Ayame?"

"What do you think of meeting my parents?"

Nephrite paused as he thought about it. "What brought this on?"

"When I saw the Noh mask, it reminded me of the night I revealed myself. Following that train of thought, that lead me to thinking about everything that had lead up to this point. When we were on the family trip, I might have mentioned to my mother I had fallen in love with a certain gentleman. After our mission is complete, it would mean a lot to me if you would meet them." Ayame answered as she leaned her head back to look at him.

Leaning down to kiss her, he answered. "I would be honored to meet them. I have much to thank them for. Without them, I wouldn't have been able to meet you again. Without you, I wouldn't be here. And don't think of saying otherwise, I know it. Without you, I wouldn't be here and enjoying the life you have given me."

Snuggling closer, Nephrite asked a question. "What else do you think we all would or should do after everything is said and done?"

Ayame giggled a little. "I'll admit I've given it some thought. Usagi would be the normal girl she always wants to be. Big brother would be safe and sound. I honestly want to see Usagi and Mamoru get together. All the girls would have more time to study as Ami would say. Ami and Ryo would be cute together, as would Rei and Yuichiro. Jing would still be dating Kijin. Everyone else would find someone one day. One day, the girls and I will graduate and move onto high school and college. Besides that, I don't really know. There are endless possibilities waiting for us all to try." Ayame answered.

"As many as the stars." Nephrite agreed. "But, I'll only accept the ones with you in them."

Ayame sighed at his sweet words before the moment was broken when the growling of their stomachs brought their attention on another important matter. The two laughing at the situation. Nephrite had been to nervous about seeing Ayame again to have eaten much before and Ayame hadn't eaten much while she was out searching for the portal to the Dark Kingdom.

"Shall we defeat the growling monsters in out stomachs first before we make and more plans for after we destroy the enemy?" Nephrite asked.

Ayame giggled and nodded. "An excellent strategy! No wonder you were a general."

Leaving the bridge, the two of them headed towards the closest shrine where others enjoying the festival gathered to play games and eat some food from the stalls.

"Do I need to pay for food?" Ayame asked, hesitantly. Slightly worried to hurt his feelings for not being able to do so himself. He was a gentleman after all, such men hated when they had to make the girls pay for things.

"No. I still have some money from when I was Masato. Want some roasted yams?" He gestured to nearby stall selling them.

Nodding, the two of them bought the yams and found a bench to sit and eat.

"You know, this reminds me of the times you would sneak me out of the palace to do just this." Ayame mentioned as she broke off a part of her yam and began eating.

"I remember. We were both younger then. I was still in training and wasn't officially one of your brothers personal bodyguards, though we were all friends at the time. All the servants had been excited about the festival and a majority had the night off to celebrate. I overheard you and your ladies in waiting talking about it and how you had never gone. Later that night, I gathered some pebbles and threw them at your window." Nephrite reminisced.

"When I went to see what the noise was, you accidentally hit me in the head with one. It left a bruise which I had use makeup and my bangs to hide." Ayame reminded him in a teasing tone.

Nephrite blushed at the reminder. "It was dark! I couldn't hear you opening the window or see you coming." He said in his defense.

"After you apologized profusely, and you explained what in the world you doing throwing rocks at my window, you offered to take me to the festival. You helped me climb down the trellis and had already brought a cloak for me to hide my identity with. I was really awkward and wasn't use to such crowded spaces. Then there was the dance part of the festival. I had never danced to any of the songs they played or danced their style of dances. I was practically stumbling over my feet every time. You had to take me away from the main square and we danced in one of the alleys so I could get used to the steps and not have to worry about bumping into someone or someone stepping on the cloak."

"It was a lot of fun and that was only the beginning of our habit of sneak out of my room after I had supposedly gone to bed and it was lights out. We would either go stargazing or go sneaking out of the palace again every once in a while when there was a festival going on." Ayame chuckled.

Thus making Nephrite laugh right along side her at the memories. Looking back it was hilarious. At the time when he had accidentally hit her with the rock, it had scared him so bad in the past. He had been just a teenager at the time. He was worried she would freak out, scream for the guards and he'd land in a heap of trouble. Not only for hurting the Princess, but trying to sneak her out of the palace with no one else's knowledge or permission. And without proper guards.

The reason he choose the balcony window was he didn't want to be caught by a passing guard in the hallway and have to answer why he was up so late and near the Princess's room. Even worse if they got caught together in the hallway. At the time, he didn't want to tarnish the princess's image and have rumors spread.

Then there was the festival itself and the dance. The Princess had always been so elegant and refined, it had been amusing at time to see her less than graceful.

At the time, he was just doing something nice for the princess. It wouldn't be until later on that he would recognized the feelings that blossomed and grew within him. Further still until he accepted them and did anything to act on these feelings. A part of him in the past, before the Kingdom of Earth fell, wondered if they would be able to continue loving each other. She had her duties as Princess. While he was from a noble family, there were other families and nobles with more wealth and influence.

Nephrite mentally slapped himself for such foolish thoughts as he glanced over at Ayame as she ate. A small portion of her yam lingering on her cheek. Leaning over he whispered.

"Hold still."

Ayame froze and wondered what was going on until he kissed it off. Nephrite ended up enjoying her blush and did not mind her hitting him. She ended up telling him, he could have just told her it was there. Laughing, Nephrite thought even if the Dark Kingdom hadn't rose, he wouldn't have let anything get in his way of loving Ayame, within reason. Nephrite liked to think he would have fought for their love and he new from tonight that Ayame would too. However, he would have done his duty if she choose to do so and marry someone else because he knew he would respect her wishes.

Just like he offered to never see her again if that was what she wanted. But he would still love her. He wondered if he would have been as jealous that witch Beryl seeing his princess with another man. Shaking the thought away, he decided to forget the what ifs and focus on the present.

After eating all of their yams and putting away the wrappers, they considered what to do then. Neither of them wanted to end the night.

"Do you want to go back to the bridge or should we see what else is in there area? Nephrite asked.

"Do you think we could look around a little? I've never been here before and it would be nice to see some of the other stuff around here." Ayame answered.

Nodding, Nephrite lead the way just like old times. It didn't take long to leave the shrine area and Ayame read a sign showing they were headed towards the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove.

Most of the crowds were at the shrine and the bridge so the two were left alone among the bamboo around them. It was quiet and serene as they followed the path. Taking a deep breath, Ayame could smell the scent of bamboo and through the foliage above she could make out a few stars despite all the lights around them. Even at night, the path through the forest was lit with small lights someone had placed on the sides of the path.

Along with the scent of bamboo in the air that made the place relaxing the rustle when the wind went through the bamboo grove was a pleasant sound to relax to.

Nephrite sighed as he noticed the time. He knew they would have to return soon, even though he wanted more time with Ayame after being so long apart from one another. Chuckling to himself, he felt greedy and desperate for his love. He adored this second chance at life and everything in it.

It was then Nephrite thought of Queen Serenity and her desire for her daughter to be reborn and all the children at the cost of her own life. He finally understood why she did it besides the fact there was little to no way to rebuild the Moon Kingdom and the seal on the Dark Kingdom wouldn't hold forever. Entire generations were whipped out and survivors were scarce.

What the Queen did was give them all a gift. A fresh start to love again and live without the burdens and responsibilities of their past life was a wonderful gift the queen had bestowed upon all of them.

"What's so funny?" Ayame asked.

"I was just realizing how dear you are to me all over again." Nephrite answered. "As much as I've enjoyed this and never want it to end, it's late. Shall we return?"

Signing, Ayame nodded. Before Ayame knew it, Nephrite had teleported them a few blocks from her house.

"Thank you, Nephrite. I had a wonderful time. I'm glad we could solve this and we're back on track." Ayame told him as they hugged each other tightly.

"I think this is the way things should be. The two of us spending out days and nights reminiscing and making new memories. When this is all over, I want to create the best memories you've ever had with you." Nephrite murmured.

"I'd like that."

Reluctantly letting go of each other, the two parted and with a goodnight and kiss, the couple went their separate ways. Ayame headed home and Nephrite headed back to the apartment.

Both had needed this night and enjoyed it immensely. They couldn't change the past, but they would forge new memories and new future. Together...


	30. The Falling-Out of the Sailor Guardians

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

Above the sleeping city if Tokyo, the full moon witnessed all below as it's gentle light illuminated the streets, alleys, and other parts of the city though its light wasn't always noticed to the brighter lights of human civilization.

The only other hindrances of it's light being clouds as the moved past and hindered its view of what was happening below. Unable to witness someone running in the less populated and forestry areas of Tokyo. The sound of their footsteps echoing in the otherwise quiet night. Not too far behind, the sound of other footsteps followed. Soon, not one, not, two, but four others were racing after the first. All of which appeared to be girls though it was difficult to see without the full light of the moon.

Soon the moon was completely covered by the clouds of an otherwise cloudless night. As the fist girl was running away from the other four, the four chasers had enough of a chase as jumped into the air.

"We've got you now, Sailor Moon!" They shouted in unison as they jumped in a special formation. Each landing is a square surrounding their target who they revealed to be the leader of the planet Sailor Guardians, Sailor Moon.

The clouds parting to reveal the moon and let it bear witness to the actions of those below. Illuminating the fight and revealing the identities of the four girls chasing Sailor Moon to be none other than the other members of her Sailor Guardian team.

"You might as well give up, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"No way!" Sailor Moon refused.

"Oh, really?" Sailor Jupiter asked smugly.

"Then we've got no choice!" Sailor Venus summed up.

"This is it, stupid girl." Sailor Mercury said, regretfully.

This however did not shake Sailor Moon's confidence as she stared determined at her once supposed allies.

Finally, the only Sailor Guardian that hadn't spoken, Sailor Mars spoke up.

"Sailor Moon! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" She yelled as she attacked. "Fire Soul!"

"Ahh!" The other four yelled as they were forced to dance as Sailor Mars's attack lit the ground at their feet aflame and freaked as they tried to get away and not get burned.

"Whoops! Guess I overdid it." Sailor Mars thought as she watched them flail about.

Not too far from them, a few others were watching the chaos. Hidden among the trees, the Sailor Guardians of Earth were in their civilian forms.

"Shouldn't we do something? I could transform into Sailor Boreus and put out the fire." Taura offered.

"Sailor Mercury can do it herself. This is their business, not ours. Let them do what they will. We have more important matters to attend to. While they fight, we will continued the hunt for the Dark Kingdom portal. Now, let's go." Ayame told them as she lead the way.

The others looked back at the fight and sighed before following their leader.

Ayame thought back to what started this whole mess only an hour ago.

They all had gathered at the arcade and had spent a majority of the day searching for the portal. Ayame and her team had also been informed about what happened with Sailor Venus.

It had made her guilty she had been off with her lover basically on a date and Minako had to go through that. But it also scared her that Sailor Moon would even think of not healing Katarina and try to destroy her.

It had all started with a comment of Artemis.

"This is getting us nowhere. This is taking time away from what we could be using for training." He complained.

"Unless someone else has an idea on how to safely find out where the Dark Kingdom is located then deal with it!" Jadeite snapped at him.

Everyone was on edge and tired. Artemis complaining wasn't helping. It was then that Usagi got an idea.

"I got an idea! We should all pretend we had a big falling out! Everyone will fight me and we'll get the enemy to notice. If I'm on my own, the enemy could offer me protection and in return for the Crystal. They'll invite me to their hideout and we can rescue Tuxedo Mask from the evil clutches of the Dark Kingdom! That way, we can also train!" Usagi explained.

"Do you have any idea how foolish that is?!" Ayame yelled shocking Usagi.

"Let's say that plan actually works, if you do go, you won't have backup and they could easily kill you before you take two steps into the Dark Kingdom, much less see my brother if he hasn't already returned to being Dark Endymion again! They'll kill you just to get the Silver Crystal and don't forget that witch, Beryl, isn't your biggest fan. Do it if you want, but leave my team out of it! While you do that, we will continue the search!" Ayame told them as she huffed.

In the end, Usagi's group went along with it and that was were they were now. Ayame hoped her friend wouldn't get herself killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you asked, the Dark Kingdom was beginning to notice. In the throne room with her court, Queen Beryl at with her orbed scepter in front of her with Kunzite not too far away.

Queen Beryl released a shocked gasp as her orb glowed, creating arcs of light as the swirled around and the queen raised her arm up to cover her eyes from the light and anything else that could happen. Soon the arcs disappeared and the glow dimmed until it was no more.

"Hmmm... That was another unusual burst of energy." Queen Beryl commented disgruntled. Eyeing her orb with a wary look as if it would jump out at her.

"In these past few days, there have been several energy reactions similar to that one. I suspect it might have something to do with the Silver Crystal." Kunzite informed her.

"How so?" Queen Beryl asked. Interested to learn what was causing this and how the Silver Crystal was connected.

"We should have an answer shortly. You there, Oniwabandana?" Kunzite called out to him monster.

"Sir!" A voice answered. From out of the floor, it slightly rippled as the top part of the monster's appeared and answered him. "Oniwabandana, at your service!"

"So have you figured out what's the cause of the unusual energy readings?" Kunzite asked as she came out the rest of the way from the floor allowing everyone present to see her.

The basic theme was that of a ninja. Oniwabandana had white skin and long grey hair pulled back into a long pony tail which reached at least to her knees. Her eyes where brown. She had an orange twisted bandana wrapped around her head. She had a black face mask that covered the bottom half of her face. Going all the way down her neck until it ended at a brown metal necklace it was attacked to. Her purple nails were slightly long, pointed, and maybe sharp. Instead of a katana, she carried a appeared to be a Chinese Cleaver Sword with a red string looped through a hole in the handle. Her outfit was brown and black. She wore brown ridged boots that went to her knees with the left being less so and an orange cloth tied around it. She had a skirt that revealed the outer part of her legs. The top part showed part of her midriff. Her shoulder pads brown along with her arm guards that resembled her boots with the rest of her top being black. The sleeves being so long the covered her palms but left her fingers open.

"Ban Ban! See for yourself!" Oniwabandana answered as she took out to slips of paper and threw them like ninja stars.

Kunzite caught his as the other headed toward the queen where it stopped right in front of her and she took it.

Queen Beryl looked at it and saw it was blank. "What's this?"

Forming a square with her fingers over her right eye, Oniwabandana's eye flashed like a camera and an image appeared. "Ban Ban!"

Seeing the image, Queen Beryl was surprised. "Oh!"

"Huh!" Kunzite in his own surprise. The images showing the Guardians fighting.

"The source of the unusual energy turned out to be the Sailor Guardians. It's happening because Sailor Moon had a falling out with the other Guardians and they're fighting. Ban Ban." Oniwabandana answered.

"Is this true? Sailor Moon and the Guardians are at odds with each other? That's peculiar. This could be a trap... Kunzite, what do you make of this?" Queen Beryl asked.

Kunzite stared at the photo before answering. "I'd like some additional proof."

"I agree." Queen Beryl replied.

Kunzite turned back to give his orders. "Go back there and watch them! Keep an eye out for the other Sailor Guardians. It seems odd that Sailor Gaea and her team are doing nothing about this either. They're nowhere in the photos. Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea in the past have always been close. I can't help but wonder why Sailor Gaea isn't trying to protect her friend. See if you can find out why they are taking a backseat."

"As you wish! Ban ban." Oniwabandana answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, Ayame was out and about. She had finished her search for the night and was heading to the arcade to report in. She was still fuming about Usagi's team going along with such a risky, foolish, and flawed plan. At least Ayame's team could continue to search and actually get some work done.

She told them what would happen and mark her words something bad would happen before it was all over.

Being pulled out of her thoughts, her communicator went off. Quickly getting it out and answering, Ayame was hoping one of the girls reporting they had found the portal. She was shocked to see Naru was the one that called. In the background, Ayame could hear the incessant ringing of an alarm.

"Ayame! Someone has broken in and is robbing the store! Do you think you could come in case it's a monster?" Naru asked cutting to the chase.

"I'm on my way! Hang in there!" Ayame answered as she cut off the communicator and ran towards the jewelry shop. She doubted it was a monster, but if Naru wanted her help, she would give it to her.

When Ayame arrived, the lights in the store were already on. Peaking through the doors and windows, Ayame wanted to facepalm.

"Idiots!" She muttered under her breath.

The sight before her was plain idiotic. Whoever or whatever had robbed the place was gone by now as Naru and her mother was pinned against the wall with what appeared to be kunai. Both were in their sleep clothes and Naru had another pair of pajama as the ones she had the night they saved Nephrite. She was awake while her mother seemed to have fainted. On the floor were their makeshift weapons. The others were fighting.

"Ugh! Can't they put that aside when someone's life maybe in danger!? The monster or human got away! There's a time and place for everything and their silly plan is getting in the way!" Ayame scolded them though they couldn't hear her. Looking around the shop she was another woman in there. Ayame hadn't seen her enter earlier or anywhere near the shop.

Getting suspicious and running to an alley, she took out her hair clip. "Gaea Power! Transform me into a Journalist!" Ayame yelled.

Soon, Ayame was wearing a black business suit with black dress shoes, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and lavender tie. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her two braids tied up to it and a pair of lavender plastic framed glasses. In her hand was a pen and large note pad.

Hurrying back to the store and going inside, the lady Ayame had seen earlier was in front of the girls taking photos, much to the protest of the Sailor Guardians. The flash was rather bright.

Getting a better look at the woman, Ayame recognized her as the Freelance Writer, Nana Asahina, who wrote for the Weekly Dokkiri. She had brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail in the back and turned into a small braid with a blue ponytail holder to keep it together. Wrapped around her head was an orange bandana that was twisted. She also had blue eyes, a matching choker and red lips stick. She wore white platform shoes, blue jeans with two yellow stars on them and a large belt and buckle, a red long sleeve button up shirt, and a brown sleeveless vest.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Moon demanded to know.

Stopping for a moment with the camera, the woman, Nana answered with a wink. "I'm a writer for the Weekly Dokkiri!" Before she went right back to snapping photos.

"Stop!" The girls yelled as the tried to block the flash.

"Cut it out now!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Composing herself, Sailor Venus recognized the name. "The Weekly Dokkiri?! That's a photo magazine that does sleazy stories that aren't even true! They print anything, right?!"

"Pretty much!" Nana answered with a cheeky smile. Not a hint of shame for writing for the magazine. "So what's the cause of this fight between you guys?" She asked cutting right to the chase.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked, surprised by the woman's blunt questions.

Pulling out a digital recorder, Nana waited for Sailor Moon to answer.

"Hey! Don't you know gossips can be hurtful?" Ayame yelled as she charged right up to them.

"Huh? Who are you?" Nana asked.

"I'm Info Iris-chan. An upcoming journalist. I was walking home from work when I saw what was going on here and I am shocked and appalled by what I've just seen!" Ayame answered before she turned to the Sailor Guardians.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! While you were all squabbling, the thief got away! None of you have even offered to help the poor girl and her mother who are pinned to the wall!" Ayame scolded them as she walked over to unpin Naru.

As she did this, Ayame winked and whispering to her, "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner than these fools. I'll explain later." Naru realized who it was and slightly nodded. Letting Naru go, Ayame turned to them and pulled out her notepad and pretended to look over her notes while straightening her glasses.

Ayame then continued to scold them, "This isn't the first time you lot have caused more damage than not. Champions of love and justice, my foot! My sources tell me you were either related or responsible for lots of property damage around Tokyo! The incident with the airport planes, the MS Mall elevator, and the Starlight Tower to name a few!"

Ayame then glanced and Nana. "Anyway, enough of them. Miss, you've come out of nowhere and you're already a successful reporter. You've had big scoops on every political and entertainment story out there. It's like you already know where to go before it even happens! What's your secret? Care to enlighten your readers? Why the sudden interest with the Sailor Guardians? Do you plan on interviewing the rest of them?" Ayame asked as she closed in on Nana's personal space, making the woman uncomfortable.

"Um, well." Nana stuttered.

Ayame had a bad feeling about this woman and she wouldn't put it past Kunzite to have turned her into a monster and Nana using her new abilities to get scoops. The entire thing was suspicious and they never had to deal with reporters before. How could this one be ready to take pictures at this time of night? Ayame was determined to find out.

"This is stupid." Sailor Venus interrupted before Ayame could get some real answers.

"I'm going home." Sailor Jupiter added.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sailor Mars chimed in.

Nana snapped out of her daze from Ayame's question and turned back to her scoop that was getting away. "Hey, wait! C'mon, you can tell me!" she told them as she followed them out of the door.

"We're out of here." Sailor Mars grumbled.

"That sure was a waste of my time." Sailor Mercury claimed.

Ayame sighed and moved back to help Naru who was having trouble unpinning Mrs. Osaka.

"Sorry about all this, Naru." Ayame apologized.

"It's okay, Iris. Thanks for coming when I called." Naru said as they gently let Mrs. Osaka down.

"Sorry the thief stole those jewels. Maybe you can sell these kunai to make up for it and pay for the broken display case. I can help pay for it if insurance doesn't cover it. Do you need help carrying her to bed?" Ayame asked.

Naru just smiled at her considerate friend. "There is no need to go to so much trouble. I can handle it from here."

"If you say so. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. It's late. I'll get an interview with you later and we can swap information." Ayame informed her. Letting Naru know she would tell her what was going on later.

Looking over at Sailor Moon, Ayame sighed and looked at her with disapproval, shaking her head and left. As she did, she noticed Nana watching the store. Walking away she took the long way home just in case.

Up on the roof tops, Luna, Artemis, and Jadeite were watching this suspicious woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ayame, Usagi, and Naru were on their way to school. Each wearing a matching blue green jacket and each their own scarf. Naru had a light green, Usagi's was pink, and Ayame had a rainbow scarf.

"And then the monster was able to get away. It was crazy." Naru complained. Finishing telling Ayame what happened.

"I see. Sorry you had to go through something like that. If someone was little better at their job, then things like that wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't have had those jewels stolen." Ayame told her.

"But you know what the weirdest part was?" Naru asked them.

"Uh...what?" Usagi asked nervous. Ayame had been shooting daggers at her all morning.

"It seemed like Sailor Moon was having an argument with the other Sailor Guardians." Naru informed them.

"It's all Sailor Moon's fault." Ayame declared.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"I'd bet my entire allowance this all happened because of something Sailor Moon did. Now the others are forced to argue with her. The enemy is probably going to catch wind of this and take advantage of it." Ayame told her.

Naru read between the lines and understood. They were fighting for a reason.

Usagi let out a nervous laughter. Growing ever more uncomfortable with Ayame's glares. "No way! I don't know about the other Guardians, but Sailor Moon is cute, kind and sweet. She's not the type who would fight and argue."

Ayame brought her hand to her mouth. "*Cough, Cough*, liar, *Cough*, Fight with Rei, *cough, cough*, foolish plan, *Cough, Cough*."

"Say!" Nana yelled as she butted into their conversation and closed in on Usagi.

"Hey, it's you!" Naru exclaimed as she recognized Nana from last night.

"Tell me more about what you were just talking about!" Nana demanded as she whipped out her recorder.

'Oh no!' Usagi thought as she worried what she should do.

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself to you, huh? I'm Nana Asahina, freelance writer. Pleased to meet you!" Nana explained as she pulled out three business cards and handed each of them one.

"Ohh..." The girls muttered as they finally learned who this woman was.

"Now then, you three seem pretty close to Sailor Moon. So what's the deal with her?!" Nana grilled them for info.

"Huh?" Usagi asked.

Ayame moved in front of Usagi, placed her hand over the recorder, and glared. "No comment. We need to get to school now. Come on, guys." Ayame said as she grabbed her friends hands and pulled them along and away from the reporter.

"Just give me a call when you can, okay?" Nana called after them.

Looking back, Usagi couldn't help but think, 'There's someone who doesn't know when to quit!'

As Nana watched them leave, she turned and glanced up at the wall beside her as Artemis jumped away from the scene. Shrugging it off and focusing on her path, Nana didn't notice Luna watching her behind a corner.

"Hmm..." Luna hummed thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, around sunset, Ayame's team were all taking a quick break before they went out on their search for the portal again.

"Sooo~! Ayame? When are you going to give us the details?" Taura asked as she finished her drink.

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked.

"What does she mean!? How did it go with Nephrite! What else could she mean?! We've been worried he hurt you and you've been putting on a mask to not bother us with your troubles and you say 'What do you mean?' We also wanted to hear more about what you thought with Minako and Alan. What are they?!" Jing asked as she shook Ayame wildly in her excitement.

"Jing, she can't answer properly if you keep shaking her." Hiroko gently chastised her fellow guardian.

"Opps." Jing said as she chuckled and let Ayame go. "Sorry."

Sighing with relief and waiting for the world to stop spinning, Ayame saw she was surrounded with no means of escape. To think her protectors would turn on her like this. Seeing there was not escape from this interrogation, Ayame told them.

"After everyone left, Nephrite and I talked. We settled the problems between us and we're back together and happier than ever before. We went out for a walk and we got something to eat. Later he dropped me off most of the way home and the end." Ayame told them.

The group was silent until they all broke out into whines and complains. "That's not enough! More details! There has got to be more to it than that!"

Ayame held up her hand and silenced them. "What happened was magical and I'm not going to share the details because it was a special night between me and Nephrite and that is the end of it. As for my thoughts on Minako and Alan. It's sad to hear what happened and makes me feel guilty Minako had to fight her sister figure while I was basically off on a date. However, it scares me."

"What does?" Taura asked.

"Usagi wasn't going to heal Katarina..." Ayame told them, pausing to let it sink in. "I'm glad Minako was able to stop her and they healed Katarina. It has shown that Minako has grown, but I don't think she's totally moved on from Alan yet. It will take some time. I'm not too worried though, she is from Venus. Minako is protected by the goddess of love. One day, she will find true love." Ayame said as she gently pushed past the others.

"Now, enough about that. We have a job to do and the others are too busy with that foolish plan of theirs to work properly and help us look for the portal. Who's with me?!" Ayame asked with the girls cheering in agreement.

Later that night, they had all searched separately and now gathered together to walk each other home and try to get Ayame to spill more details with her night with Nephrite. As they group walked around they heard a crash and the ringing of a security alarm.

"That's coming from my house!" Hiroko yelled.

Leaping into action, the girls hurried into an alley.

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

"Zephyrus Power! Make Up!"

"Notus Power! Make Up!"

"Eurus Power! Make Up!"

"Boreus Power! Make Up!"

Soon they had all transformed and were to take on whoever dared to attack the home of one of the guardians.

Entering the shop, Sailor Gaea looked at the culprit and knew it was the same monster that attack Naru's house.

"Out and about stealing again, you Monster! First the jewelery store and now here? Unlike the others, we won't let you get away so easily! On behalf of Mother Earth, I shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"How dare you attack this store! These people have done nothing to do with you and you steal their products. They work for a living! In the name of the East Wind, I will reap the evil you have sown!" Sailor Eurus yelled seething.

Upset her store was being broken into as she attacked. "Harvest Vines!"

The vines coming from outside and potted plants nearby and wrapped around the shocked monster as she tried to struggle and the vines only wrapping around her tighter.

"Someone is motivated tonight. Crushing Blizzard!" Sailor Boreus attacked.

Unfortunately, the monster being a ninja threw a smoke bomb as Sailor Boreus attacked. When the smoke cleared, a log was left with multiple bolts of ice stuck in it.

"She got away." Sailor Zephyrus said sadly.

"At least we stopped her from stealing anything and we didn't damage anything." Sailor Notus replied.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out to them.

Sailor Gaea glared as they came face to face with Nana Asahina.

"I'm so lucky to have found you. Quick questions! What is the deal with the other Sailor Guardians? Do you know why they're fighting? Why are you not doing anything about it?" Nana rattled off.

"The other Sailor Guardians and my team are two separate teams. While we do work together and share a common goal, we have our own issues to deal with. We don't know why they're fighting, but it's probably something stupid. No further comments. If you'll excuse us we have places to be." Sailor Gaea answered as the girls followed her out.

"Wait! There has got to be more than that!" She cried out as they disappeared.

"She's annoying." Sailor Zephyrus gave her thoughts.

"She could be a monster, so we have to be careful." Sailor Gaea told them until her communicator went off. Answering it revealed Jadeite.

"Hey, girls. The others wanted to discuss that reporter and update you about their plan. Please come to the shrine ASAP." He informed them.

"Understood, on our way." Sailor Gaea answered before cutting it off. "This night just keeps getting better and better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon their arrival, they gathered around in a circle with Minako holding her own copy of the Weekly Dokkri.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're late. Hiroko's shop was nearly robbed by a certain monster a certain groups of people let get away. Unfortunately, the monster got away." Ayame told them.

Making the other Sailor Guardians look down in shame.

Clearing her throat, Minako got down to business and started the meeting. "Hey Artemis, did you happen to find out anything about that reporter who showed up yesterday at the jewelry store? Or that other woman? Info Iris-chan?"

"The first woman's name is Nana Asahina. Info Iris-chan was me in disguise. Naru called me before she and Mrs. Osaka confronted the monster and were pinned to the wall. I hear about Ms. Asahina before and was trying to get some info out of her before she left. She showed up at Hiroko's place too. Isn't it odd that the same monster attacks and the same reporter shows up minutes behind her?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, there's something very fishy about her." Artemis answered.

"Huh?" The others asked.

"I knew it!" Usagi cheered.

"Look! She already wrote the story!" Minako said as she drew everyone's attention to her magazine. One of the photos showing Sailor Moon arguing with Sailor Mars.

"Oh no! I look so stupid in that photo!" Usagi complained.

"That's how you always look, Usagi." Rei quipped. Ayame and her team stiffed their giggles.

"What did you say?!" Usagi raged at her teammate as Ayame blinked seeing Usagi on fire with her anger and her eyes glowing red.

"Cut it out, you two." Minako told them, uncomfortable sitting in between the constantly squabbling team members.

Bringing the girls attention back to himself, Artemis unveiled what the two cats had uncovered about the mysterious Nana Asahina. "That girl came from out of nowhere, and she's already a very successful reporter! She's had big scoops on ever political and entertainment story out there. It's like she already knows where to go before it even happens!"

"That's exactly what I said." Ayame muttered, crossing her arms.

Artemis gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry, Ayame. Just reiterating. We needed to make sure we're all up to speed and covered everything."

"Could it be that she's been turned into a monster?" Minako asked.

"That's what I think." Artemis answered.

"All right! The fact that a monster is contacting us is good! Oh yeah! That means this great plan of mine must be working!" Usagi cheered.

Ayame's group sighed at her enthusiasm.

"It could be a coincidence..." Ami reminded her.

"Ugh! You think so?" Usagi asked a little disappointed and unsure. She really wanted to have her plan work.

"Well, then let's get this show on the road." Makoto said, confident and ready for action.

"Usagi, your plan's really risky, you sure you wanna go through with it?" Luna asked, worried for her charge.

"Huh? Sure! Why not?" Usagi asked as she scratched the back of her head in nervous habit. She didn't even sound confident in her own plan.

Ayame wiped the scowl she had for the majority of the meeting and turned towards her friend. Her face full of concern. "Usagi, all of you, I beg of you. Reconsider. This is reckless and stupid."

"Don't worry so much, Ayame! We got this. This plan of mine will work." Usagi waved off her concern.

"If you stop this, then maybe we can come up with a better, less risky one." Ayame pressed, getting agitated at her friend and her friend's teammates lack of concern for the high risk of Usagi dying for this plan.

"Oh, it'll be fine! I mean, why worry? You know we've got your back." Makoto tried to assure both leaders.

"Doing THIS risks everything!" Ayame shouted. Annoyed they weren't really listening to her.

"Do you want me to go instead of you?" Rei asked concerned.

"Why are you asking?" Usagi asked suspicious.

"Huh?" Rei asked.

"I go and get myself beat up training for this and now you decide to just take over as the leader?" Usagi accused, recalling how Rei didn't like the idea of Usagi being the leader in the first place.

"Huh?!" Rei repeated in disbelief.

"Aren't you over thinking this a bit, Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Well if Rei wasn't always so hard on me, this would be a lot easier." Usagi complained.

"Then just stop messing up all the time!" Rei retorted.

"What was that?!" Usagi yelled, closing in on Rei's face.

As Rei stuck her tongue out childishly at Usagi only for the girl to do the same as they had a stare off. Grunting and they stuck their tongues out.

"Self-fulfilling prophecy..." Ami muttered.

The others along with her giving out annoyed sighs.

"ENOUGH!" Ayame yelled, her fuse bursting. Making everyone stare at her in shock.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Ayame continued. "Everyone... if this is what you must do, I won't stop you, but we could lose everything. Usagi, you could die from this and the Silver Crystal stolen. We would lose our greatest advantage over the Dark Kingdom. But none of you will clearly listen to me. Do what you will. I just hope you're right about this working." She warned them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ayame was heading over to Usagi's house before she went to speak to Nana. Apparently, Sailor Moon was going to write a letter to Nana for an interview and Usagi was going to deliver it. The whole thing with Katarina and Minako bugged Ayame and she wanted to make a few things clear with Usagi.

After Mrs. Tuskino let her in, Ayame headed up to the silly rabbit's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Entering, Usagi was at her table writing the letter.

"Usagi, I need to talk to you." Ayame told her as she walked over and sat on Usagi's bed.

"If you're still worried about my plan, don't worry about it. The others will be there in case things go wrong. Don't be such a worrywart, Ayame."

"It's not about that. I've already given up on stopping you. It's about what happened with Katarina and Minako."

Usagi looked up from her letter and gave Ayame her attention.

"Would you be capable of killing your own family member?" Ayame asked.

Usagi gasped at the question and looked at Ayame as if she was out of her mind. Probably wondering where in the world her question came from.

Ayame just continued. "Even if Shingo hurt you, you would eventually forgive him and he would do the same for you. Wouldn't you? You were going to kill a member of Minako's family."

Ayame's words scaring Usagi, the bun-head raking her brain for when she would ever do such a thing.

"Minako and Katarina weren't related by blood, but they were still like sisters. Katarina didn't intentionally betray Minako. She didn't steal Alan from Minako. Alan thought Minako died! It makes sense he would move on. Alan didn't even know Sailor V and Minako were the same person. If you had killed Katarina that night, that doesn't guarantee that Minako and Alan would get together. Alan would have been heartbroken over the loss of Katarina You would be destroying someone's love and the relationship of a big sister and little sister." Ayame bluntly explained.

"You can't control who you fall in love with. If you really love someone, let it go and if it's meant to be, they will return to you. Alan chose Katarina. She was the one Alan fell in love with. Minako is far more mature than you. She was willing to let her love with Alan go for Katarina and his sake. Both were important people in Minako's life. It's good they're happy together."

"Life is unfair, Usagi!" Ayame yelled, her fury being unleashed. "That is why we all died in our first lives! Nephrite ran me through with a sword in case you have forgotten! It's sad, but what's done is done. Minako is under the protection of the goddess of love. She will love again one day." Ayame said as she called down and spoke in a deathly tone.

"Tell me Usagi... If it was you as Minako and I was Katarina, would you have wanted me dead just because we fell in love with the same man? What about me and Naru, Usagi? We both technically fell in love with the same man. Should I have killed her when it was convenient for me? What about Rei? She was dating Mamoru before you. Would you kill her if you had the opportunity?! Would you kill you best friends just to have a man?!" Ayame yelled getting winded up again.

"Killing Katarina, killing me, killing Rei, or anyone else for the sake of love, to have the one you love yours and yours alone when they love someone else would make you no different from that lake monster or Queen Beryl! Both let their love turn into hate, jealousy, and obsession! Look what happened to them! Queen Beryl destroyed the Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom to get what she wanted! I'm ashamed you would even think of not healing Katarina no matter what she had done. Something like that, if we did things like that, we would be no different from the Dark Kingdom. You say you're a champion of love and justice, what justice is in killing Katarina? A civilian? You wouldn't be protecting love. You would have destroyed it! Think about that!" Ayame told her as she turned and left.

Leaving a shocked Usagi alone to think about what she had nearly done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the Dark Kingdom, Kunzite was waiting for any new developments.

"Oniwabandana, are you there?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder, only to glance back in front of him as he heard his monster's reply.

"Ban ban."

The ninja monster appeared before him hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"So how are things proceeding?" Kunzite asked as the monster took out the pink letter she had gotten earlier and teleported it to him. Snatching it out of the air, Kunzite read it to only chuckle.

"I see..." He muttered

"Sailor Moon's had a change of heart and she's definitely broken away from the Guardians. Ban ban." Oniwabandana reported.

Kunzite smiled as he held the letter between two fingers and the paper burst into blue flames. "Then I think it's time I pay her a little visit." He answered his monster and he watched the flames with an evil chuckle.

His amusement stemming from the pleasure he would get in tormenting the lone Sailor Guardian and finally having his revenge and the Silver Crystal in one fell swoop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a eleven o'clock on the dot that night as Sailor Gaea and her team were watching near the graveyard. Ready to leap into action if needed. From their hiding place, they could see Sailor Moon was nervous, though she tried to hide it behind a determined face, as she stood in front of the small stone clock tower with a cross on it. It wasn't as big as Big Ben in London of course, but it still towered above them.

The bells of the clock ringing out into the deserted graveyard. Sailor Gaea again questioned Sailor Moon's judgement for picking the final resting place of many for the sight of a possible battle. With Sailor Moon's back turned, the others could see the monster they had fought at Hiroko's shop appear from the ground. They watched as the monster quickly transformed into Nana Asahina.

As Sailor Moon turned around and saw her, Sailor Moon spoke to her before Nana made some hand movements and her now iris and pupil-less eyes glowed red and spinning around in the air, she transformed back into her monster self. At least they were right about her being a monster, though Sailor Gaea questioned why she had to go through transforming back when she turned human so quickly.

As the monster looking up at top of the clock tower it seemed Kunzite had decided to join the party. Sailor Gaea watched closely as the two talked and Sailor Moon appeared to have said something to the monster judging from how it moved. Kunzite then joined his monster and Sailor Moon on the ground.

After talking, the three of them seem to have come to an agreement. Watching closely, Sailor Gaea could see, the monster and Kunzite glancing at the bushes where the others were hiding.

Turning back to Sailor Moon, Kunzite raised his hand and a wind brushed past Sailor Moon and behind her was a black portal similar to the one Dark Endymion had once used.

Sailor Gaea watched Sailor Moon looked at the portal nervous, which was understandable. It was creepy. Kunzite looked back at the monster, giving her a signal and she took off her bandana and whipped it out towards Sailor Moon.

"Ba-ban!"

Sailor Moon turned back from the portal, "Hm?!" Releasing a shocked gasp as she saw the attack. Trying to run, she couldn't escape as it wrapped around her neck and Sailor Moon was barely able to put her hand up to stop it from choking her right then and there.

Moving closer, Sailor Gaea and her team could hear better.

"Now you will hand over the Silver Crystal. Ban ban." The monster ordered.

"No! I won't do it until after I see Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon refused.

'She was going to trade the Silver Crystal for Tuxedo Mask!? Idiot! You're being choked to death and that is you biggest concern?! Doesn't she see the plan has already failed!' Sailor Gaea thought.

"Oh no, it's way too late for that. I guess you'll die right here! I'll take that Silver Crystal from you after you're dead. Ban ban." The monster informed her.

"No you won't, the Silver Crystal isn't even here!" Sailor Moon informed them.

This surprised Sailor Gaea, but it was a good move. Sort of. If she had gone with the enemy and was killed, then they wouldn't get the Crystal, but there wouldn't be anyone else who could use it!

"What?!" The Monster questioned.

"You're a fool. Once you're gone, there won't be anyone left who can use the Silver Crystal. And now Sailor Moon, you've dug your own grave." Kunzite said with an evil chuckle, probably finding it amusing since they were in a graveyard.

'Wait, now I get it! They're using me as bait to see if Sailor Mars and the others will come to my rescue. Please girls, don't give in! Don't try to save me!' Sailor Moon thought

Sailor Gaea watched this with a heavy heart, 'I knew this wouldn't work.'

Sailor Moon let out a painful scream as Sailor Gaea continued to watch. The rest of her team getting antsy and looking back and forth between Sailor Moon and their leader. Silently asked her what they should do.

The pain Sailor Moon was going thru caused her to knell as the monster let out an evil laugh. "Die, Sailor Moon!"

With a struggling grunt, Sailor Moon thought, 'Please! Don't come out!'

Sailor Moon continued to struggle until Sailor Mars and the rest of the planetary Sailor Guardians couldn't take it anymore. Jumping out of the bushes was Sailor Mars, followed by Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter.

"Get away from her!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Ban ban?!"

Kunzite turned with a smirk, pleased to see the others had cracked and decided to join the party. "Hnnh!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

They introduced themselves before Mars spoke. "We're done playing games!"

"Let her go!" Sailor Jupiter ordered.

"No! Why'd you come?!" Sailor Moon questioned them through her struggles.

'Idiot! Either way, you were probably going to die! Plan failed! There was no point following it anymore. Either way, the enemy wins!' Sailor Gaea scolded in her head and scowled.

"Fools! You think I didn't see through this stupid scheme of yours a long time ago?!" Kunzite questioned them, sounding insulted they thought they could fool him like this.

"Huh?" The four of them asked.

Sailor Gaea sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and shouted. "Which is why me and my team didn't go along with it!"

Soon joining them, Sailor Gaea and her team stood ready for action. Kunzite actually looked surprised to see them. Sailor Gaea glared at the fellow guardians. "You idiots! Especially you, Sailor Moon! Plan failed! There was no point following it anymore. You were probably going to die if none of us stepped in! Either way, hide or come out, the enemy wins!"

"At least one of you Guardians has a brain." Kunzite said.

"S-shut up! I-I don't care! Just let Sailor Moon go, you monster!" Sailor Mars yelled. "Raging Fire Soul!"

Kunzite quickly moved out of the way as the attack went towards the monster.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon and the monster yelled as the fire burned away the rope choking Sailor Moon. The girl falling to the ground as she coughed.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter attacked with Sailor Venus, "Crescent Beam!" The attacks combining as they uselessly hit Kunzite's shield and did no damage, much to their shocked gasps.

"Next time you want to trick me, you might try practicing your acting a bit more!" Kunzite informed them as he laughed and disappeared.

Back with Sailor Moon, the monster intended to complete its mission. "Ban ban!"

Sailor Moon turned and gasped as the monster pulled out her sword. "Time for you to die!"

Rushing at the enemy, Sailor Gaea pulled out her sword to fight. The swords clashing as the two struggled to overpower the other and get out of the lock they had placed the other in.

Sailor Mars took the opportunity to toss the Moon Stick to her friend. "Sailor Moon! Catch!"

Pushing Sailor Gaea away, the blades clashed and the monster tripped Sailor Gaea. Falling to the ground, the monster was intending to strike her. "It's over!"

Rolling out of the way, Sailor Gaea dodged the attack and rose to her feet and the others gathered about.

"You're surrounded!" Sailor Boreus yelled.

"Turn yourself in and it won't be painful for you." Sailor Eurus promised.

"As you said, it's over!" Sailor Zephyrus yelled.

"Not quite yet! Ban ban! Ban ban! Ban ban! Ban ban!" The monster yelled as five of her appeared.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon freaked out.

"We will turn you into mincemeat! Ban ban!" The monsters said.

"No you won't!" Sailor Mercury yelled as she attacked. "Bubble Spray!"

"Gentle Hurricane!" Sailor Zephyrus attacked helping the fog grow thicker.

"Huh? What is this?" The monsters yelled.

"I can't believe you saw through this plan! After all, I stayed up all night coming up with it! I wanted my plan to blossom like a beautiful flower, not make me look like a blooming idiot!" Sailor Moon complained.

"Seriously?" Sailor Mars asked with Sailor Gaea and her team nodding in agreement.

"Anyway! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon with her catchphrase.

"We'll see about that!" The monster replied.

"Zip it! Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars attacked along with Sailor Notus. "Summer's Scale!"

"Hot! Hot! Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Ow!" They yelled until the one in the center was the only one remaining.

"Time to finish this! Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon said as she did the finishing blow.

The monster releasing painful grunts until she yelled, "Refresh!" Somehow, Nana was still awake.

"Hey, we did it!" Sailor Mars cheered.

Sailor Gaea sighed as her group began to leave.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon called out to them. "I-I'm sorry! I should have listened to you before and you were right about the plan being dangerous and it failing. I'm sorry."

"We're sorry too." The others of Sailor Moon's team apologized as well.

Sailor Gaea sighed. "It's fine this time, but you better remember what could have happened tonight. Sailor Moon, you could have died. In the future, don't do something so reckless. The rest of you, don't let her do something so reckless."

They nodded, their head held down slightly in shame.

"Sailor Gaea...I thought about what you said. You brought some good points about how I tried to handle the situation with Katarina." Sailor Moon said as the conversation attracted Sailor Venus's attention.

"No matter who the monster was and what they had done before, I shouldn't have tried to kill her. I'll never be like that witch." Sailor Moon promised.

"Huh?" Sailor Venus asked confused about what they were talking about.

Sailor Gaea nodded and turned to Sailor Venus. "Sorry for talking about a sensitive subject and butting my nose into your business, but I had to make a point and make Sailor Moon see the errors of what she had done. Sorry for not asking for your permission, but it needed to be done. Let's go girls. It's late and I think Nana is beginning to snap out of it."

With that done, they would soon be on the search of the portal again, and with it the final battle between the Sailor Guardians and the Dark Kingdom.


	31. A Message from the Distant Past

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

After days and nights of searching, the Sailor Guardians were still having little luck trying to find the portal. Since Ayame's team had been doing all the searching since the others were too busy with their plan and training, the two teams and switched places. Ayame's team spent time training and Usagi's team were searching for the portal.

Finishing training early, Ayame had already turned in for the night. She began stirring when she felt something tickle her nose.

"Huh?" Ayame muttered as she woke up. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes as she noticed Jadeite.

"Sorry to wake you, milady. However, it's urgent. Sailor Venus and Artemis have finally discovered the portal to the Dark Kingdom." He informed her.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Ayame questioned as she threw off her sheets and had Jadeite turn around to sling on some clothes.

"It's about time we found it. Hopefully we can explore it without being caught. Once we map out what we can and you know were we enter, we can make final preparations for our assault on the Dark Kingdom. We'll save Kunzite, your true form, and my brother." Ayame said as she finished and turned to the window. "Let's go!"

With those final words the duo snuck out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in Tokyo, the Sailor Guardians and the three of the Four Kings of Heaven had gathered at Café Crepe. It had a cottage feel to it as they entered. Before coming here, Ayame was surprised Nephrite and Zoisite was with them, they would be guarding the outside of the portal to make sure no monsters got through and could run back and alert the Dark Kingdom their portal had been found.

"This is the place, everyone." Sailor Venus informed them.

"It looks that way. Great work, Sailor Venus." Sailor Mars told her as they all gazed at the portal.

All in all, it was like any of the other portals created by the Dark Kingdom. The dark creepiness, except it was bigger to let more monsters through. Honestly, it wasn't that well hidden. They were standing in the main dining area of the café and they only had to open a set of wooden double doors to find it. They would have to slightly jump down into it, but at wouldn't be a problem.

"C'mon!" Luna said as she lead the charge into the portal followed by Artemis. The others followed with Sailor Gaea's team bringing up the rear. Before following the others, Sailor Gaea looked at Nephrite as he approached.

"Be careful and return soon. If you don't, supposedly dead or not, I will came after you." He promised.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." Sailor Gaea assured him.

"I love you as well." He whispered as he gave her a tender kiss.

With farewell's done, Sailor Gaea followed the others as they entered what appeared to be a cave system. Jumping down and landing with the others, Sailor Gaea gathered with the others as the cats scouted ahead. Gathering around one of the passage ways, they checked the way before Sailor Venus motioned it was clear and the others followed her.

Going their own way, the three cats stopped before a small tunnel.

"What's this?" Luna asked.

"You act like you've never seen a tunnel before." Jadeite scoffed. "If I remember correctly, this should lead us close to the Dark Kingdom, but not inside. It's too small for most monsters so it couldn't lead there. This is most likely an air vent that leads to the surface."

"Let's check it out!" Artemis said as he jumped first with Luna right after, sighing, the tan cat followed to make sure they didn't get hurt or anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In some of the other tunnels, the others were moving quickly as they ran. Sailor Notus was using her drawing skills to make a map and Sailor Boreus was marking the passage as they went to not get lost.

Coming to a halt, Sailor Venus sensed something. Looking up ahead of them, Sailor Gaea could see something green and almost dragon like.

"What's that energy?" Sailor Venus asked before they all struggled and grunted against the sudden wind. The path ahead green before turning dark.

In a flash of green, Kunzite appeared from the darkness with an evil chuckle. So much for scouting and remaining hidden for a sneak attack.

"I wish I could give you a grand tour of the Dark Kingdom, but at the present time, we're not quite ready to welcome all of you. But there's a fun place I'd like to take you to, instead." Kunzite informed them.

"Stop messing with us! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter attacked.

Kunzite quickly teleported out of the way. Appearing one place and then another.

"Sailor Moon! If you willingly hand over the Silver Crystal, I shall spare your life!" Kunzite yelled.

"You will never keep your word!" Sailor Gaea yelled back, growling at him.

"Oh really, is that right? Well if you tell me what happened to Tuxedo Mask, then maybe I won't have to punish you." Sailor Moon told him.

"Enough! I've had it with all of you! I'm sending you to the Multi-Dimensional Chaos World!" Kunzite informed them with a dramatic flip of his cape.

"What's the Multi-Dimensional Chaos World?" Sailor Moon asked as her protectors gathered around her.

"It might be prehistoric Africa during the age of the dinosaurs, or it might be medieval Europe during an era of war, bloodshed and bubonic plague." Kunzite explained with wicked glee of all the horrible places and deaths that could befall the Sailor Guardians.

"Whoa! Those totally suck. I don't want to go to either of those worlds. I'll pass!" Sailor Moon cried out, nearly in tears.

Kunzite ignored her as he sent out a wave of purple energy with a forceful grunt.

"Ahhh!" They cried as they were all forced back. Sailor Moon losing her grip on the Moon Stick.

"Now I'll take the Silver Crystal!" Kunzite yelled as he grunted, reaching for the weapon and crystal. Just as he was about to grab it, the crystal glowed and twirled the wand in the air to smack Kunzite's hand. 'No!'

Sailor Moon's team were surrounded in a pink glow as they disappeared along with the Crystal. There was a golden light around Sailor Gaea's team and they could hear a sharp neigh as they too were teleported away to a different place where their comrades had gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was confusing. It was dizzying. It was disorienting. It was more than disorienting, there wasn't a word to describe it properly as the five girls were falling. They couldn't tell if the direction falling was even up, down, or even side to side. If falling in such ways were possible. It felt as if they were being tossed around like rag dolls and their limbs being pull, stretched, or experiencing pressure on all sides.

As the pain faded away, the falling seemed to slow, their orientation correct and they seemed to slowly glide down. Slowly the blackness was filled. All around them, appeared what looked like large bubbles of blue and green. It was like being surrounded by luminesce jellyfish swimming up past them. Could this the Multi-Dimensional Chaos World? What appeared to be below then as they fell, a white light appeared, blinding them as it encompassed them and they no longer conscious of what happened to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As sunlight shined down upon her, Sailor Gaea rapidly blinked as she woke up and groaned. The landing there hadn't exactly been smooth. Where ever there specifically was when they had landed. Lifting her torso off the ground she noticed she was laying down on a stone, smooth, walkway. Well maintained without a hint of weeds poking out and never a single crack that hadn't been designed and craved into the stone.

"What just happened?" She asked as she tried to recall any details to give them a clue to what happened. Looking around to see her guardians among her. Relieved to see them at least, she looked around for Sailor Moon and her team, but the girls were no where to be found. "Wait, where's Sailor Moon and her team?!"

Quickly standing up and looking around, Sailor Gaea was beginning to recognize the place they were in. Gasping in realization. She couldn't believe it. She thought she would never see this place again.

"Where are we?" Sailor Zephyrus asked as she stood up with the help of Sailor Boreus.

"Sailor Gaea? Do you have any idea?" Sailor Eurus asked. When their leader was silent, she asked again. "Sailor Gaea?"

"I know where we are...Some place...I thought I would never see again. Don't you recognize this place?" Their leader answered as she began walking away.

"Sailor Gaea?! Wait! Where are you going? Where are we?! Sailor Gaea?!" Sailor Boreus asked as the others began to follow her.

Excitement was bubbling in Sailor Gaea's chest as she started to walk faster until she broke into a run. "We lived here! Spring and summer! Fall and winter! This was our home!" She yelled excitedly over her shoulder.

Surprised by this answer, the girls followed while observing their surroundings closely. The air seemed clearer here. Untainted by pollutants. The forest surrounding the walkway was filled with vibrant sunshine and wildlife. Some could see the sparkle of crystals and ponds in the distance. They could see wild deer and the animals just glanced at them and went back to grazing. Unafraid of the intruders. They could see butterflies and dragonflies in the air along with beautiful birds singing their songs. Lining the path was red roses and hundreds of different colored irises.

All around them, was nature in all it's glory. Up ahead, the girls saw where Sailor Gaea was running towards. A stone staircase lead to a temple complex build reminiscent of the Greek style. Smaller than most Greek temples it was more like pavilion, shaped in a hexagon. The roof flat with four more columns. Two on each side connected and in the middle what looked like an alter. There were two openings into the pavilion with the rest of it outside covered in columns. At each corner, a single column stood out with three more in a row in each of the six directions. On the other side was a small structure that was similar to the rest that was a long pergola. A garden feature forming a shaded passageway of vertical pillars that supported arched cross-beams all made out of stone.

The place was simply breathtaking.

Rushing to the pavilion and out the other side, Sailor Gaea entered the pergola. When the others caught up to her to their surprise was a young boy there with them. With his back turned to them, they could see little of him. In front of the boy was an Alicorn. A white horse with large white wings and a long, golden horn on his head. He had a red, teardrop-shaped jewel on his forehead and his eyes were orange. The creature's main and tail were both pale blue.

As the boy was petting the Ailcorn, the horse noticed them and nudged his master. Noticing this, the boy turned around to face them. He looked similar in a way to his horse with his whitish-light-blue hair and teardrop-shaped jewel on his forehead and his orange eyes. He was dressed like a priest. The boy looked to be only twelve to thirteen years old. He wore silver earrings shaped like a rhombus. Around his neck was two thin silver rings with a small gold pendant on the bottom ring. He wore white robes with five yellow and blue tassels on the front forming a V. The tips of his sleeves along the edges of his skirt-thingy that parted to show white pants were blue with a long belt used to hold it in place. The shoulders and neck of his robes were a transparent material the color turquoise. He wore while boots too.

The boy grinned sweetly at them as Sailor Gaea whispered what they assumed was the boy's name. "Helios..."

"Welcome back, Princess Iris." Helios said with a bow.

"Helios!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she hugged the boy and he accepted it, patting her back. "I thought you had died! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" She said with a giggle.

As the others watched her let the boy go, they were even more confused. Who was this Helios and knew their princess by her past life name?

Straightening up, Sailor Gaea laughed as the Ailcorn nudged her with his nose, almost reminding her he was still there and wanted some attention, to which she began petting.

Smiling at the princess's happiness, he turned and nodded to the others in respect before addressed them.

"Welcome back, Sailor Guardians of Earth's four winds, to the final resting place of the remains of former capital of the Kingdom of Earth, formerly known as the "Golden Kingdom" of Earth. Residing here in the scared world of dreams, Elysion. Though it no longer exist. Elysion was once part of the kingdom you served, and your home."

"Elysion is a world supported by the power of beautiful dreams of the people of Earth. This place, this temple that has been protected by the people of Earth for generations, where you're standing right now is part of what little remains of the capital of the Golden Kingdom of Earth ruled by the last King and Queen of Earth, parents of Prince Endymion and Princess Iris during the Silver Millennium. Over time, I'm managed to restore parts of it to its former glory."

"From Elysion, for hundreds of years, I have watched over the dreams of the people of Earth and guard this place and something called Golden Crystal. I am the protector of not only the Golden Crystal here in this sacred place, but I also protect people's dreams."

"I am Helios, priest of Elysion. In your past life I served the royal family just as you did, but as its chief priest. Even now, I serve the princess and prince from here in Elysion. Forgive me for the rough landing. It was the best I could do on short notice before you were being taken to the Multi-Dimensional Chaos World. The Princess of the Moon and her guards are safe so do not worry." He finished explaining.

It was silent as they absorbed the information. The sounds of birds and animals being the only thing heard before one of them snapped. Startling many creatures that roamed the area.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Sailor Boreus yelled. "Dream world? Elysion? Just who are you? You look like a seventh grader! You can't be more than twelve of thirteen! You can't be as old as you insinuate! No one lives hundreds of years! That's impossible! None of this makes sense! How do you know the princess? Why are we here? And what is with the horse!?" She yelled pointing at the horse behind the priest. Panting as Sailor Notus patted her shoulder to calm her down enough to listen to the boy explain.

"Please, calm down." He said as he rubbed his sore ears before turning to the princess. "They really don't recall anything from their past lives, do they?"

Sailor Gaea shook her head.

With a sigh, he shook his head as well before explaining. "I brought you here to not only save you from the Multi-Dimensional Chaos World, but to also share what really happened the days leading up to the Dark Kingdom taking over. I believe now is the time. It's time for you to learn more about the past. Haven't you wondered about your past lives? Haven't you even once thought it was odd why no one has ever found anything related to the era of the Silver Millennium? Be it the Earth or Moon Kingdoms? You are here to learn the answers to all these questions and more." Helios explained as he took out a small golden crystal and in a flash of gold, events of the past flashed before them.

"Before I talk of the history of Earth, I must first tell you the history of the Solar System. As you may already know, there was a time long ago known as the Silver Millennium. A prehistoric time existing thousands of years ago, an ancient Golden Age, marked with peace and prosperity. In the center of it all was the Kingdom of the Moon. Life thrived in every nook and cranny of the Solar System. Every planet in the Solar System was a kingdom of its own, but swore allegiance to the satellite orbiting the earth."

"The Sailor Guardians you have met are each the princesses of their perspective planets. They each had their own castle that orbited their planet. The people of the Moon were a race of long-lived beings, born on the Moon. In fact, each planet had a race similar to our own with the exception of their longer lives when compared to the average lifespan of those on Earth.

"The Moon Kingdom itself was ruled by a woman named Queen Serenity. The incarnation of the Moon Goddess, Selene. The capital was centered in Mare Serenitatis, the Sea of Serenity. Home to Princess Serenity and four Guardians.

The Moon Kingdom was far more advanced than us at the time and even today's technology pales in comparison to what the Moon Kingdom was capable of. They existed within a dome which produced an artificial climate and advanced supercomputer called the 'Eternity Main System'." Helios explained.

Before their eyes, they could see the entire Solar system. The castles orbiting the planets before focusing their attention on the moon. They saw Queen Serenity herself. A slender woman with fair skin and same bright blue eyes as Usagi. She had long silvery-white hair done up in the same dango style and wore a white dress with a bow on the top, adorned with a gold crescent brooch. She has a golden-colored crescent moon on her forehead, the mark of the Silver Millennium itself and the royal family's symbol. All the things Helios spoke of appeared right before their eyes.

"What about the other planets? Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto? If the Silver Millennium covered the entire Solar System and the others served Princess Serenity, why don't the others? Where are they?" Sailor Notus asked.

"An excellent question. The outer planets and the inner planets served in different ways, The inner planets solved conflict from within and the outer planets defended the Solar System from invaders from beyond. The inner guardians were only awakened to defeat the Dark Kingdom. Once the threat is gone, you can return to normal lives. While the outer guardians have probably been reborn, it is highly unlikely you will meet them, much less the chances of them awakening with the threat gone."

"Anyway, on with the history lesson." Helios said, slightly annoyed. "The Kingdom of the Moon was highly advanced and they had two missions. The first was protecting a sacred stone, the 'Legendary Silver Crystal', handed down in the Moon's Royal family. Second was their mission to watch over the evolution of Earth and help us advance. Protecting Earth from any negative influences so that one day, we would stand equal with the rest of the Solar system and contribute to the kingdom."

"To make sure the Moon Kingdom didn't influence the Earth too much, interaction between the two was kept at a minimum. Eventually, the Golden Kingdom of Earth was created."

Taking a closer look at the Earth, the image zoomed in until they could see a magnificent palace of the Golden Kingdom, surrounded by beautiful gardens. With the birds eye view, they could see the temple they were just at and could even see the village not too far away.

Going down to the ground level, the image showed them the palace throne room. On the throne was the King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom. As the girls observed the couple, the King looked just like Mamoru with his black hair and the same blue eyes. Unlike the prince, the king had a beard. He wore an ensemble fit for a king as great as himself. He wore a green coat with white fur lining the top with a gold medallion with the symbol of earth on it. Underneath was a royal blue doublet with a gold line running from the collar down to a black belt with a golden buckle. He wore black pants and the finest leather boots. His fingers adorned with the finest gems and rings. On his hip was a fine sword.

His Queen beside him a royal blue dress with fur lining the top and the ends of the long flare sleeves. The dress reaching to the floor. She too wore rings along with pearl earrings and necklace. In her hand was her scepter. Her hair was long and atomic orange. She wore red lipstick and her eyes shined like the sapphire rings she wore.

Each wore a crown golden crown with sapphires and emeralds and the symbol of their planet they ruled together. Beside the King was a nine year old boy that was a younger spitting image of his father. The girls recognized him as Prince Endymion. He even wore the same armor. Off to the prince's side was his four bodyguards in training and friends. First was the eldest Kunzite, followed by Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite. Their ages being about sixteen, eleven, nine, and eight. Beside the queen was a five year old little girl. They recognized her as Princess Iris with a dress similar to the one they had seen her wear when she first transformed into the Princess back at the Starlight Tower.

"What you see before you is the day that started it all. This was the Princess's fifth birthday. It was this day Princess Iris was allowed to choose four girls to be her friends and future bodyguards. Prince Endymion had done this as well when he was her age." Helios explained as the image shifted to show a line of nobles with their daughters lined up before the royal family.

Some appeared to be as old as eighteen and the youngest of the gathered girls seemed no younger than five. Upon closer inspection, they each recognized their younger five year old past selves. Each standing in front of their parents. It was slowly coming back to the Sailor Guardians of the wind. Their memories of the past. Each one wore a different dress.

Jing, even in this era, wore a Chinese style dress. It was red with short sleeves and a loose collar covered in golden designs. It was similar to a regular cheongsam except the cut that was usually on the side was in the middle, lining up with the collar. Sloping down and curving around back. Covering her legs was red semi transparent cloth in multiple layers so she could move around easier and provide cover for her legs.

Nanami wore a brown cape gown dress that reminded them of a Bollywood look. The top part was made to look like tan sunflower petals had encircled the collar. Due to being a cape gown, the top part was made like a cape that encircled the entire top half and went down to her elbows. The edges of it in the same tan color. The cape was slightly transparent and the rest of the gown had patterns slightly reminiscent of India and reached to the ground.

Hiroko wore a short sleeved burgundy dress with a draped v-neck and a high waist. The material creating a belt made from the same material as the rest of her dress. The fabric loose allowing for wide movement.

Taura wore a blue dress with light blue mixed in. The was mostly plain with little in the way of decoration. With long flare sleeves with light blue at the edges and at the elbows. The neckline square with light blue trim. An empire waistline and patchwork style pattern type.

They even saw Naru among them. Naru wore a white dress with a green cover it. It had long white sleeves, a light green lace up part in front and black part wrapping around forming a high waistline. Flowing down the dress was the green cover with a split in the middle, revealing the white underneath.

"Each of you were daughters of noblemen, chosen by Princess Iris herself to be her companions and playmates. Growing up together, learning, and training together." He said as the image shifted again to show Princess Iris stand up from her chair, walk down the steps and one by one pick her guardians. It showed she wanted to pick Naru as well, but wasn't allowed.

Following this, it showed the girls swearing their allegiance to Princess Iris. More images appeared as they showed the girls playing, taking lessons, and showing the girls in their Sailor Uniforms as they trained with weapons. They saw the time Naru presented them with their weapons and the times they could play together. Time passing by as the images showed the girls growing up.

The girls saw images of balls, parties, and all sorts of memorable moments fast forward before them. They even saw interactions with the Four Kings of Heaven from time to time. They saw Nephrite give Naru her hair ribbon for her birthday. Before their eyes, two years had passed. The princess and the rest of the girls were seven.

"As you grew older, the beginnings of love began to blossom." Helios explained as a the image shifted to a starry night. They saw Princess Iris standing on her balcony holding her forehead with a worried thirteen year old Nephrite down below. They saw Nephrite help her down and take her to the festival. The girls awing at how cute it was.

The scene past and the time flew by happily for all in the Golden Kingdom. They even met Helios and though he was a year younger than them, he became head priest. Four years past and the girls continued to see Nephrite and Iris grow closer to one another. Now twelve, the princess was beginning to understand her feelings and the images slowed down and they could hear what was happening better.

The two were walking in the garden after a ball.

"...Nephrite?" Princess Iris asked.

"Yes, Milady?"

"What did you think of tonight's ball?"

"The servants had done an excellent job decorating and the food was exquisite as always. You and the Prince are quite popular. I saw many asking to dance with you."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What do you mean, Milady? It's only to be expected so many would wish to dance with you. You are a blossoming young girl and I don't know anyone in the kingdom who doesn't think you are pretty. When you are older, you're sure to be even more beautiful that her Highness, the Queen." Nephrite said as Iris blushed. "You are the princess and next in line for the throne. There are many men who are and will be interested in you. Why would it bother me? I'm merely a guardian of the Prince. Matters like this should be saved for the Prince and their Majesties."

"Don't toy or use flattery with me, Nephrite. You're avoiding the point I'm trying to make. You treat me like a child sometimes, but even I know how to be observant. You saw how some of them looked at me... Some of those men danced with me because their parents wanted them to and were being polite. I didn't mind dancing with them. It's the others that should bother you. They looked at me as if I was an object. A mere pawn. Something they need to reach the ultimate goal or checkmate. Their eyes filled with nothing but greed and ambition." Princess Iris said as she sighed.

"You said you don't know anyone in the kingdom who doesn't think I'm pretty. Does that include you as well, Nephrite?" She teased, causing the eighteen year old to blush. "Many men asked to dance with me tonight, but you never did. You stood leaning against the wall with a frown on your face. Something clearly bothered you. You used to at least dance with me once. Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zoisite too."

"You are important to me, Nephrite. You are different than all the others. For five years, you have shown me so much. You've suck me out of the palace and we've gone to festivals. We've gone for late night walks just like we are now. We've gone stargazing and so much more. Moments such as these are my treasures. I wouldn't trade them for the entire kingdom." Iris told him.

"I'm glad Milady thinks so highly of me and the moments we have spent together." Nephrite answered.

Frowning at this, unhappy that was all he had to say, Iris stepped in front of him and made him look at her for the first time they had walked out there.

"It's impolite to not look someone in the eye when you are talking to them, Nephrite. Please, answer me honestly. Do you do this because someone asked you to? Do you not treasure these moments as well? Would you do these type of things with any other girl? Do you merely do this with me because I'm the princess?" She asked.

Nephrite was silent for a moment before he answered. "Your Highness. If...I must answer you in complete honestly, I have spent time with you because I wished to. No one else knows about our adventures. No one else asked me to spend time with you. I...do enjoy these moments with you. I did this because I thought you would enjoy it. Nothing more. If I thought someone else would be interested, I might have asked them. I have yet to find anyone else who shares my love of the stars as much as you." He finished as he looked away.

"However, you have brought it to my attention that you have interpreted my intentions incorrectly, Your Highness. I merely thought it was something you would enjoy and something to help get your mind off your daily duties for even a moment. You're growing up. I'm no longer a child and you will become a teenager in but a year. I'm six years older than you. Others may deem our interactions as inappropriate. You are expected to one day marry a nobleman or even a prince. While I'm one myself, there are better families with more renown, influence, and wealth. It may be for the best if we stop seeing each other as we so often do."

Princess Iris gasped at what he just said. Tears slowly filling her eyes. "But, I love you..."

Nephrite stiffened at her words. Silent until he turned his back to her and answered. "Your Highness...it's best if you forget such feeling. You're still young. You can't possibly understand such things yet. Again, you have interpreted my intentions incorrectly. You think because I treat you slightly different than other men you know, that we have somethings special. You will learn in time. It is merely a passing fancy. You will surely find a man when you are older, better suited than one such as myself."

"I don't care if you're a prince or not! Even if you were the poorest beggar, I would still love you Nephrite! You are the most honest, the kindest, most courageous, strong-hearted man I've ever know. Most of all you love me not because of my title, but for me! You would be a liar if you said you didn't feel the same!" Princess Iris snapped.

Startling Nephrite with her outburst. Turning around, he saw her tear streaked face. Tearing his heart apart. It was true. He loved her. But he knew there were better men out there for her. It did bother him to see her dancing with those greedy men. Nephrite knew he had lost to her. He couldn't deny it. He couldn't lie to her.

Walking close to her and encompassing her in his arms, he answered her as he looked at the stars above. ''I have always believed the stars guided the lives of people, not just the people among the stars and planets. The people of earth as well. If it is true, then I thank every single one of them that I was even able to meet you much less be by your side right now. The stars aligned so that I would fall for you, Milady. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. My only regret would that they didn't let me realize it and return your feelings sooner."

"I'm sorry I've caused you to cry." He said as he loosened his hold and wiped her tears. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but I was a coward and never acted on them. I never thought I was worth of such a beautiful girl like you. When we were younger, I wanted to know more about you as a person. Not as your title. Before I knew it, I fell in love. Now that I know how you feel, I won't deny it any more. I love you, Iris."

"Nephrite..." Iris said before she pulled his head closer and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Luna, Artemis, and Jadeite were still searching the tunnels.

"What happened to the others?!" Luna asked. Noticing they hadn't heard anything thing from them for a while.

"Don't know. Looks like we'll have to find the hideout ourselves!" Artemis answered. Up ahead there was light as the three of them entered the snowy wasteland.

"Where are we?!" Luna shouted over the sound of the wind.

"It's the Arctic!" Artemis answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that scene, the images returned to fast forwarding. Showing the happy moments of their former lives.

"However, then came the day that changed everything. The hands of fate slowly turned the days of endless happiness, into the never ending darkness of the night of hatred and despair." Helios continued with his monologue.

The images showing both the royal children sparing against each other as their bodyguards watched and gave pointers. Princess Iris wielding the Earth's Defender Blade. Princess Iris was about thirteen and Prince Endymion was sixteen at that moment of time.

As the two parried and thrust their swords, they circled each other, waiting for the right moment to attack. Endymion had an advantage of height, longer arm length, and being stronger. But that didn't mean the princess didn't have a few tricks up her sleeves or couldn't use her size to her advantage.

Seeing what he thought was an opening, Endymion charged at his sister as the princess charged as well, ducked, and rolled underneath him. Rising to her feet, Princess Iris swung her sword at her brother, aiming for his thick boots to not hurt him. Unfortunatly, Endymion moved and the sword, sliced a part of his leg.

"Arrggh!" Endymion yelped in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Prince Endymion!" The others yelled as Kunzite and Jadeite gathered around to check the damage.

"Endymion! I'm so sorry! I was aiming for your boot, but you moved!" Iris apologized.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Good move though." He complemented her as he grunted a little from the pain.

Kunzite frowned as he turned to Zoisite. "Go and fetch the Royal Physician or one of his assistants. It's not life threatening, but it'll be bad if it gets infected."

Zoisite nodded as he was about to take off running, until a woman's voice stopped him.

"Wait! I can help!" Turning, the all looked to see a young woman enter the courtyard. She appeared to be nineteen and had long black wavy hair with amber eyes. On her forehead was a green teardrop shaped stone with matching earrings and necklace. She wore the standard black dress with a cream apron of the apothecary aids had. Along with the apron she had a rope tied around her waist with multiple small bags attached to hold presumably herbs. She wore brown ankle sandals and in her hand was a straw basket with multiple herbs.

Letting the woman through, she kneeled down beside Endymion and reaching out her hand, it emitted a faint glow as the cut was cleaned and slowly healed.

"Thank you." Endymion spoke as the woman used her magic to heal the cut.

Blushing, the woman stayed silent as she continued her work. Once she was done, there wasn't a single mark left showing the cut had been there. The only sign was the tear in his clothing and a few drops of blood. Endymion stood up and aided the woman up. Testing his leg, it seemed as good as new.

"What is you're name? I don't think I've seen you around before." Endymion asked.

"I-I'm Beryl, Your Highness. I'm one of the aids to the Royal Physician and aid to the Master of the royal apothecaries. I gather herbs and help where ever I'm needed. It's understandable you wouldn't know someone as common as me." Beryl answered as she curtsied. Though she clearly wasn't used to it from the nervous and awkward wat she did it.

"I don't know what they're thinking." Endymion said. Making Beryl look nervous.

"I don't understand how someone as talented as you with magic and healing is a mere aid! Even the Royal Physician has never healed a cut this cleanly! Your talents are clearly being wasted. I'll talk with my father about getting you promoted. Such skills need to be honed." Endymion told her.

Looking up in shock, Beryl beamed. "Thank you so much, Your Highness! You don't have to go to too much trouble for one such as myself! Thank you so much!" She said as she bowed again.

"Please. There's no need to bow. It's the least I can do. Thank you, Beryl." He said as she raised and blushed.

"You are too kind, my prince." Beryl thanked him.

"And please, call me by Endymion. I get 'Your Highness', 'Your Majesty', 'My Prince'. and 'Prince Endymion' from every everyone else. Even my best friends address me like that. Even though I've asked them not to." He said with a playful glare at the Four Kings of Heaven as they chuckled. Turning back to Beryl he told her, "If you wish to show your thanks, then I'd appreciate it if you would just call me by my name."

By this point Beryl was beet red as she nodded. "I'd be honored, Endymion..."

Soon the image faded as another took it's place.

"That was the day Beryl truly fell in love with Prince Endymion. Before, she had merely admired him. The kindness he showed Beryl that day and allowing her those special privileges, she grew to love him even more. She thought she was special to the prince and climbed the ranks of the healers so she could aid him when he was injured. She wanted to be of use to the prince. Soon it became more than that. She wanted more. She dreamed of becoming his queen. However... her dreams were soon shattered." Helios explained as the image settled.

Before them, the girls saw Beryl hiding behind a pillar. Hand covering her mouth, and tears building in her eyes, Beryl held the look of someone betrayed. Looking past her, the girls could see Endymion and Serenity together, kissing.

The images going black as it faded away. Leaving Helios and the girls in a black vacuum. Looking at Sailor Gaea, Helios asked her a question.

"Are you alright to continue, Princess Iris. I know seeing what comes next will not be easy for you. You don't have to if you don't want to. Do you wish to leave and let the others see?"

"I thank you for your consideration, Helios. But there's no need. I'll be fine. If I don't face it, then I'd just be a coward. If they're going to see what happened in the past then so will I, even if I already know what happens." Sailor Gaea answered sadly.

Nodding, the images came forth. The girls unprepared for what they saw.

"In just a year after that event, everything changed. The sweet dream of the Golden Kingdom of the Silver Millennium came to an end." Helios spoke in the darkness.

It had started with a sound. A simple sound. The sound of a bell. A sound that could mean so many things. It could have been the ringing of wedding bells, celebrating a happy moment. It could have been the ringing of funeral bells, celebrating the end of a life. When royalty were born all the bells in the kingdom would ring, celebrating the beginning of a new life.

These were not those bells, the clamor of the bells was a warning, a warning... of war...

Awakened by the bells from the town in the middle of the night, those in the castle rushed from their beds to the windows, only to see the village and forest around them alight with fire.

There had been the warning signs. There always were if one had looked closely enough. Small riots had been popping up all over the kingdom. People refusing to pay their taxes. Farms and crops destroyed. Some of the armories and blacksmith shops around the kingdom had weapons and armor stolen. The king had even found some of his own advisers found stealing from the royal treasury.

There had been rumors among the people. Rumors of the Moon Kingdom above and how they were blessed with longer lifespan than humans. How they were far more advanced and had the technology far beyond anything they had. How with such technology, they cured all diseases.

They wondered why they were forced to suffer when the Moon Kingdom had all these things. Why did they stay away on their satellite? So close yet so far, looking down on them and their suffering. The people wondered why they couldn't live such long lives and not lose loved ones to diseases the Moon had all the cures to. Why did they merely observe and not help them?

They had grown envious of the Moon. Creating resentment and hate. If the Moon would not help them, they would help themselves.

Marching towards the palace, the people of Earth wore armor and wielded their weapons. Many already covered in the blood of their fellow men, women, and children. Anyone who stood in their way. At the head leading the march was a monster.

Moving into action, the King and Queen dressed for battle and organized their soldiers. Ordering those who could not fight to safety. In the throne room, the Royals had it act as their command center. Reports flew in of other armies marching on the palace. Each lead by a monster. Seven in total. Where there was no army, there were walls of fire. They were surrounded and trapped.

Helios was in Elysian, the place supported by the beautiful dreams of the people of earth was dying. Once beautiful dreams were turned to nightmares and dreams of darkness. He could offer no support to the King and Queen as he tried to keep it from falling apart and tried to change those dreams back, hoping to return the once kind people back into themselves.

In these armies, many had joined willingly, blinded by their hate and jealousy. It also helped the enemy with the fact they had those who had been more reluctant to join be brainwashed into joining their side. Since most woman could not fight, they were turned into monsters.

Rushing through the corridors of the palace, Endymion and Iris had been called to the throne room along with their bodyguards. Unfortunately, the Four Kings of Heaven were nowhere to be found near their prince. They figured the four of them where already in the throne room. Princess Iris's guardians were with them as they hurried.

"Spring's Revenge!"

"Autumn's Labors!"

"Summer's Scale!"

"Winter's Tundra!"

The Guardians attacked as monsters came down the corridors. They kept moving as the very foundation of the palace shook and bits of the ceiling and walls crumbled to the ground. Nearly hitting them a few times. They could hear the clash of blades from their soldiers and the enemy fought on. Their bellows and monsters howled in pain as they fought on. The mayhem and pandemonium around them unending, unyielding.

"Where do they keep coming from?! No matter how many are cut down, more remain! Why is this happening!?" Iris questioned as she clung to her brother as another blast from somewhere shook the palace.

"I don't know...But we must keep moving!" Endymion told her as the others cleared the path.

Passing by an open air courtyard, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Monsters and men alike were gathered around what could only be a ritual of evil. In the center of the courtyard, a dark magic circle contained a black cauldron as monsters forced the Golden Kingdom soldiers heads into it. Dunking their heads and pulled them back out. Women they had captured, where forced in and came out as monsters. Some of them were sacrificed on a makeshift alter.

In the center of it all was a red haired woman. Their eyes widen as they realized who this woman was. Beryl. The dark magic flowing through her veins had transformed her. Her hair now a wavy fire-red that reached her waist. Her once bright amber eyes a dull orange and instead of having whites, had a pale yellow, and her eyelids were smeared over with a warm cocoa brown, and dark-purple lips, along with pale skin. She was wearing a simple, form-fitting dark-purple dress, with the top of her dress pointed in towards her neck, and a background of black. She wore a silver armlet and a bracelet, along with two small horns peaking out from her shoulders. She was also adorned with a forehead crest, shaped like a black, upside-down boomerang, with two white dots up and down, along with a turquoise stone wrapped around in gold strips and similar earrings. The same stones she wore before. She had particularly pointy fingernails that were painted a dark red. In her hand was a white scepter with a black orb.

Beryl laughed as she watched her minions work. "From this day forth, I shall be know as Queen Beryl! With the power of the great Queen Metalia, I shall rule the Earth and soon the Moon will fall before me! I will not tolerate any opposition. Queen Metalia! Accept our offerings and their energy to grow stronger and stronger!"

Backing away, the prince and the princess hurried away from such a gruesome sight. Princess Iris vomiting once they were far enough.

"Iris! Go to Mother and Father! Tell them what's happening! I must go!" Endymion said as he turned to go the opposite way of the throne room.

"Wh-What about you!? Where are you going?!" Iris questioned him.

"Unless I do something, the Moon Kingdom will be destroyed."

"WHAT ABOUT US!? WILL YOU ABANDON OUR PEOPLE!? OUR FAMILY!? YOUR GUARDIANS? ME!? UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING HERE, OUR KINGDOM WILL BE DESTROYED!" She argued.

"I'm convinced the only way to stop this war is to eliminate Metalia, and wipe out her evil energy. That should put an end to Beryl's plans. I'm going to need Serenity's help. Please believe me, we don't have anytime to waste." He told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Letting her go he said the final words she would hear from him in that life time.

"The Moon isn't aware of what's going on. Someone needs to warn them. She needs me. Goodbye, Iris!" He said as he ran off. Not even taking his sister with him, away from danger, not even saying 'I love you'. The Prince of Earth abandoned them all to a losing war.

Princess Iris wept silent tears as she turned to her guardians and told them to keep moving. Cutting down their foes as they hurried onward. All the while wondering why her brother, the one she looked up to, betrayed her like that. Didn't she need him too? Their people? Their kingdom?

As they hurried more monsters came up behind them.

"Princess Iris! Go ahead! I'll catch up!" Sailor Zephyrus told her.

"Zephyrus!" Princess Iris cried, pleading for her friend not to do this.

The others, pulling their princess away as the monsters closed in. Iris watched as a monster killed the first of her friends. One by one, Notus, Eurus, and Boreus were all killed protecting Princess Iris. Notus's leg had been crushed by the clasping ceiling and fought to her last breath when a monster killed her. Eurus had been consumed by the fire of a monster's breath. Boreus acting as a human shield when a monster had snuck up behind the princess as Boreus pushed Iris out of the way.

The smoke and blood in the air along with her tears choking her as she ran. Finally making it to the doors of the throne room at last. Iris threw open the doors, covered in sweat, blood, and tears. Gasping at the horror before her.

Around the room, the Four Kings of Heaven were lounging around the room. The King of Earth, was on the top of the dais where the thrones were. Wrapped in the arms of his queen as she laid underneath him. Traces of tears lingering on her face. Her eyes wide open and her mouth open in a silenced scream. Their chests ripped open by a blade.

Standing on the steps of the dais, Nephrite stood with his back to his princess, light from the burning fires of war around them caused the blade in his hand to glow as blood too was reflected.

"Neph...Nephrite..." Princess Iris barely whispered in shock.

She hoped she was having a horrible nightmare, she hoped that this was a misunderstanding. Hoping Monsters had killed her parents and like her, they arrived too late to save them. Not this, the Four Kings of Heaven couldn't have betrayed them. Nephrite couldn't have betrayed her.

Frozen in shock, Iris could do nothing as Beryl entered the room behind her and climbed up the steps, passing the king and queen and sitting in her mother's chair. The others bowing to the new self proclaimed queen.

Turning towards Iris, Nephrite face seemed solemn. When his tinted eyes landed on her, his face turned to a wild, crazed, maniacal smile. Turning into a sneer as he walked down the steps to the ground floor. Raising his sword still coated with her parents blood, he charged at Iris. The blade piercing her flesh without remorse. Tears finally falling from the princess's eyes.

The last words she ever heard passed from Nephrite's lips. He laughed at her tears and her betrayed face.

"I never loved you!" He said as he removed his sword and Princess Iris fell to the ground.

Her blood tainting the once beautiful kingdom, along with her parents and the rest of their loyal subjects that followed them to the end.

The last royal on Earth, her last words being the broken name of her lover.

"Neph...rite..."

All the girls were in tears as they had watched their deaths. The girls finally understood the way Princess Iris had acted when she first saw them with her memories back after being reborn. She couldn't believe they were alive. Her friends had returned to her.

Gathered together they hugged each other as they comforted themselves. Helios was silent as he let them absorb what happened. Tears in his own eyes after witnessing the fall of the kingdom he served and his beloved home.

"What-" Notus spoke, clearing her throat as her voice shook and cracked. "What happened after that, Helios?"

Clearing his eyes and sniffing, Helios saw they were ready and continued. "That night on the Moon, they were throwing a party. The anniversary of the Silver Millennium. The people of the Moon were unprepared for the Dark Kingdom's attack."

"What about Endymion?! Didn't he warn them!?" Sailor Gaea yelled. Having died on Earth, she never knew what happened afterward. Only what Jadeite had told her. Her brother left her behind and it infuriated her to think that her brother hadn't properly warned them of what happened on Earth and what was coming their way.

"He arrived on the Moon and with aid of a disguise, he met with Princess Serenity. Warning her of the impending danger." Helios answered.

With a wave of his hand, the images appeared. Endymion meeting Serenity as she stood on the balcony and was chased away by the guards. Swiftly moving to the ball with Serenity being asked to dance with Endymion in disguise as Helios as said. It was the outfit he would later wear as Tuxedo Mask. All he needed was his hat and it would have been prefect. Luckily, many at the ball were wearing masks so his fit right in.

Sailor Gaea and her team watched them dance with fury bubbling within them. Here the prince was dancing the night away with his princess. It was so sweet and romantic, they wanted to gag. After they all died, he was doing this! He wasn't even warning the Moon Kingdom! Princess Iris had been killed by the man she loved! Seeing this wasn't fair!

They watched as the couple left the party and talked to each other before kissing.

Soon they saw the Dark Kingdom forces coming from the Earth to the Moon. Queen Metalia had grown gigantic. Feeding off the energy of those sacrificed to her. Growing strong on the people's despair, jealousy, and hate. Using her energy to transport their forces to the moon. She appeared as black humanoid form with green pupil less eyes. Long claws with spiked shoulders and head.

The humans charging at the Moon, ready to spill blood with their weapons drawn and yelling as they attacked.

The girls saw Luna and Artemis shouting warning the people at the party of the enemy. Prince Endymion failed to warn them. Queen Metalia soon covered the sky over the capital of the Moon Kingdom as her warriors fought below. Raining down nine lightning strikes on the moon, creating a mass explosion. Shaking the palace as it began to collapse in on itself.

They say Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus attack Queen Metalia. Only to be absorbed to their shock. Metalia raised her hand sending out green lightning and a whirlwind of dark energy. Sweeping up the four Sailor Guardians as they screamed in pain and died. Their deaths quick.

Continuing their onslaught, the people of the moon swiftly fell to their opponents. Most unarmed due to the party. In a time of peace, who needed weapons? Their advanced technology couldn't save them now. With the Moon's smaller size, conquering the moon was simple and only a matter of hours.

The Dark Kingdom forces tearing down buildings and killing anyone they came across from the moon as Beryl watched it all from a stone outcropping. Laughing at the destruction. Claiming the Moon as hers and proclaiming the creation of the Dark Kingdom. Praising Metalia as she raised her scepter and unleashed her own attack. Causing the palace to fall.

They saw the Four Kings of Heaven among the enemy as well, Kunzite throwing his head back and laughing in triumph.

Everything crumbling as it floated up to Queen Metalia as she absorbed it. Growing larger and larger the more she consumed, having already absorbed all the water on the Moon.

They saw Serenity was still alive as she watched helplessly as her kingdom fell. They watched as Beryl appeared before her and attacked the princess. Serenity unable to stop the attack as a red rose stopped Beryl. Turning to see Endymion had come to Serenity's rescue… as always.

Standing in front of Serenity as he tried to reason with Beryl. Only infuriating the woman as Queen Metalia attacked again. Breaking apart the palace as is absorbed the pieces. Sweeping up Endymion, but not killing him. Ripping him away from his love. The air whipping him away and towards Metalia.

Serenity calling out to him as he told her to run away. The foolish girl running straight into danger jumping off the balcony and flying through the air as they both reunited. Clasping the others hand for dear life.

Sailor Gaea watched in tears. She hated her brother for leaving her behind, but she couldn't deny Endymion and Serenity loved each other more than anything else in the galaxy. It tore her heart to see the couple spend their last moments with the one they loved. Princess Iris was never given that luxury. They died with the knowledge that the one they loved them back just as strongly. Princess Iris had been betrayed and killed by a cheep imitation of the one she loved.

The images continued as Metalia fired at Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. A green blast forming and blasting from her fanged mouth. The blast ripping the couple apart and killing them.

Rushing across the ravaged battle field, Queen Serenity along with Luna and Artemis witnessed the death of the princess. Having been busy dealing with the Seven Great Monsters beforehand and arriving too late to save her daughter. Crying out her only child's name as her lifeless body and Endymion's floated up into the sky to be absorbed by Metalia.

Crying out in their grief as Beryl laughed in triumph. Her evil laughter ringing as the last tears of the princess fell. Falling to her knees, the queen of the moon placed the Legendary Silver Crystal into the Moon Stick.

The pink flash of the crystal attracting the attention of the two cat advisers.

"Queen Serenity, don't! If you release the Silver Crystal's full power, you will die!" Luna begged her queen.

Queen Serenity wiped her eyes and answered the cat. "My life doesn't matter. Not when the peace of the Moon and the Earth is at stake." Standing up, she unleashed the power of the Silver Crystal. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The pink energy startling Queen Beryl. "What?!"

Completely unprepared for this chain of events as the attack hit Queen Metalia as she unleashed a painful roar as she was sealed away.

Queen Beryl crying out to her master as it felt as if her flesh was being ripped from her bones. Sharing the same fate as her master. "Queen Metalia!"

The painful screams of both master and servant echoing through the kingdom they hoped to control. Sealed by the power they wanted for themselves. Followed by the Four Kings of Heaven. To which Sailor Gaea had to look away.

The last words of Queen Beryl being, "Curse you, Queen Serenity!" as they were all sealed away. The sky glowing pink as the shadowed surface of the moon was cleared and light rained down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Artic, the trio of cats were attempting to travel through the blizzard that was beating down on them. Their trail of paw prints left behind, though with the blizzard going on, it would be difficult to retrace their steps if they were out there too long. If they didn't return soon, they could either get lost of freeze to death. Artemis faltering as he fell into the snow.

"Don't give up. You have to stay strong, Artemis!" Luna encouraged him.

"I'm alright. But what about you, Luna? Are you getting tried out?" Artemis asked trying to act tough and concerned for his partner.

"Mm. I'm fine. I have no intention of dying until we find that hideout!" Luna said as she shook her head, filled with determination.

"Die after we get back to the others! If you die out here after finding it without telling them, our efforts would have been for nothing! If it gets to be too much for you two, don't be afraid to go back. I'm just an astral projection of my soul. The cold doesn't effect me." Jadeite told them.

"We'll keep that in mind, Jadeite." Luna told him as she trudged forward and Artemis got back up and followed. Sighing at their stubbornness, Jadeite continued unaffected by the weather.

Soon, cresting mountain the three found a dormant volcano emitting a dark purple fog.

"Is that?!" Luna questioned as they stared down into the abyss.

"There's no mistaking it. I recognize this energy anywhere." Jadeite confirmed it.

"We did it! At last, we've finally found the entry portal to the Dark Kingdom's hideout!" Artemis cheered.

"We have to tell the others!" Luna said as she began running back the way they came. Only to come to a halt when the last King of Heaven appeared blocking their path.

"Sorry, but you're way too late." Kunzite informed them. Believing he had gotten rid of the Sailor Guardians once and for all.

"Kunzite!" Jadeite yelled in fury. "What have you done to them!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before them, Sailor Gaea and her team watched as Queen Serenity rested on a fallen pillar.

"Luna.. Artemis..." She called out to them.

"Yes?!" Both eager to hear what their queen wished to say.

Holding up the Crystal, Queen Serenity told them the possibilities the Crystal was capable of. "The Silver Crystal can bring peace into the world when used by someone with a pure heart. But, when it is used by someone with an evil heart, it immediately becomes a frightening weapon." Grunting in pain from overusing the crystal.

"That's enough, please don't talk anymore!" Luna urged her Queen, wishing for her not to die.

Queen Serenity ignored her subject's plea as she continued to tell them what they needed to know. "With the power of the Silver Crystal, I was able to seal away Metalia. However, there's no telling when she'll return once again."

The two cats listening closely with tears in their eyes.

"That's why I need to tell you about the Moon Stick. Only those with royal blood are able to use it. So in the future, if Metalia is able to break free from her suspended animation, entrust this stick to Princess Serenity, so that she can protect the peace of the world."

"Yes." They immediately answered.

Queen Serenity smiled at them, before she thought of those on Earth who had lost so much, just like her daughter. Using the last of her strength, she would ensure they would be reborn as well. To make sure the enemy would never get the Silver Crystal, she would have it break into eight pieces. Seven would be entrusted to the Seven Great Monsters who would be reborn as humans. If someone did try to remove the Crystals, they would have to face the monsters who would hopefully act as guardians unless the Dark Kingdom brainwashed them. The last piece, just a tiny bit would sleep within her daughter.

"Princess Serenity, Princess Iris, and all the other Sailor Guardians as well, may your future lives on Earth be filled with love, kindness and hope." She said as she let go of the Crystal as it floated up.

The light flooding every corner of the moon. Everyone who had died that day on the moon, their souls were gathered together, floating in round golden balls of light. Their faces peaceful as if they were only sleeping. The light of the Silver Crystal reach all the way to Earth where Princess Iris, her guardians, and all the other souls of Earth were all gathered. The Silver Crystal carried them all away to travel through space and time to find an era of peace to be reborn.

Queen Serenity was sad yet happy as she watched them go. She would never see her daughter again, she would be someone else's. She would never physically see her daughter mature into a full grown woman, get married to Endymion, or have children. She would never be a grandmother, but it was okay. She was happy knowing Luna would look after her daughter and Serenity would live the life she always wanted on Earth with the one she loved and her friends would look after her too. She would content herself by watching from beyond the grave.

"This is my final wish. Live in peace and happiness." She spoke as she let out her final breath. The moon silent as her hand released the Moon Stick.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis cried as right before the Moon Stick touched the ground it glowed and the two were forced to sleep in special canisters until the right time for them to awaken.

Back on Earth, Helios watched this from the ruins of the Golden Kingdom. Using the power of the same crystal he was currently using to show them the past to move everything. All traces of the Golden Kingdom was removed from the surface and transported to Elysian. The images disappearing as they returned to where they were before the history lesson started.

Looking at Helios, he had a solemn face as he explained the end of the story.

"After what happened, there were few survivors. I thought it would be best if the world were to start anew. Just like the rest of you. For thousands of years, I have protected the Golden Crystal and Elysian. As you may have notice, I have not aged since that day. I've been waiting for all of you. To tell you what happened. I'm sorry you had to see that again."

The girls gave him small smiles of understanding as they grouped hugged him.

"Don't mention it, grandpa!" Sailor Notus joked. Effectively lighting up the mood as they all laughed and Helios huffed at her. The girls all rubbing his head and messing up his hair.

"We all had it tough. Sorry we left you all alone. It must have been lonely and scary." Sailor Zephyrus comforted him.

"Now I'm even more pumped to bash a few Dark Kingdom skulls in!" Sailor Eurus told them as she drew out her mace.

"Thanks for saving us from the place Kunzite was going to send us and for sharing the past with us even when it wasn't so pretty." Sailor Boreus told him.

"Thank you, Helios, for everything. I know how difficult it can be to remember everything and have no one to talk to about it. You've done well all these years." Sailor Gaea told him.

"Everyone... You don't know how much those words mean to me." He said as he bowed. "It has been an honor." Straightening up, he looked at a sundial.

"However, it's time for you to go. You are needed elsewhere. Don't worry. We'll see each other again. Farewell, and best of luck defeating the Dark Kingdom." He said as a glow surrounded them and began teleporting them away.

"Bye, Helios! Sweet dreams!" The girls waved goodbye as they were transported back to the tunnels.

Helios smiling to having his friends back and he could help them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the cave system, Sailor Gaea and her team were the first to arrive. The landing had been a lot gentler than the landing when they arrived in Elysian.

Looking around, the girls saw the Moon Stick fall from out of nowhere. Before any of them could question it, the Silver Crystal flashed upwards and in a circle before the five missing Sailor Guardians appeared surrounding the stick.

"Girls!" Sailor Gaea greeted them as they rushed over.

"Sailor Gaea! Sailor Zephyrus, Notus, Eurus, and Boreus! You're all okay!" Sailor Moon called out to them.

"Of course we are! We're not Sailor Guardians for nothing! An old friend of ours, a survivor of the fall of the Golden Kingdom, the Kingdom of Earth, saved us from being taken away to the Multi-Dimensional Chaos World." Sailor Zephyrus explained.

"A survivor?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah, he's really an old grandpa!" Notus joked. The Sailors of Earth giggling at the inside joke while the others remained clueless.

"He showed us our past lives. How we met the princess, how Nephrite and Princess Iris fell in love and confessed, how Beryl fell in love with Endymion, the fall of the Golden Kingdom, and our deaths." Sailor Eurus explained sadly.

"He also showed us what happened afterword on the moon. We saw your deaths and how us being here was made possible by Queen Serenity. Then he sent us back here." Sailor Boreus finished.

The others looking sad at the mention of the fallen Queen's name.

"Queen Serenity..." Sailor Moon trailed off as she began tearing up.

"So that's what happened." Sailor Jupiter said as she thought about what all had happened to all of them.

"It all makes sense now." Sailor Venus said in agreement, still taking it all in.

"Now we know why we were chosen as Sailor Guardians to protect this planet." Sailor Mars remined them.

"Yes." Sailor Mercury agreed sadly.

Sailor Moon kneeled down and picked up the Moon Stick, cradling as she held it close. "Thank you, mother." She said as she thought of what her mother did for all of them. Sailor Gaea had been right back at the Starlight Tower. It made sense why Sailor Gaea had felt so strongly about her not wanting to fight. Sailor Moon fully realized that now. She felt even worse than she did before for not considering Sailor Gaea's feelings back then.

As the girls absorbed everything and held a moment of silence for their past lives and others of the past, the silence was broken by a female cry.

"Help!" The plea sounding like it came from Luna. The cave walls causing it to echo a bit, but they could tell it was coming from up ahead. Followed by a scream of pain from what sounded like Artemis.

Turning towards the noise, all the girls emitted startled gasp as they ran towards the growing sounds of a fight.

"Back off, you brainwashed oaf!" Jadeite yelled.

He, along with the other two cats, were a little worse for wear. While Jadeite was able create barriers to protect them, Kunzite was far stronger than him. The superior officer easily blasted through the barriers, but it did help lessen the hit for the others. Even a spirit could take damage.

Kunzite seemed bored as attacked with a yell. Purple and black lighting sent right at them.

Seeing the attack being too much, Jadeite yelled, "Scatter!"

Unable to move quickly enough, the attack hit the two, blasting them apart. "Ahhh!"

"Luna!" Sailor Moon cried out to her furry friend.

"Artemis! No!" Sailor Venus called out to him.

Turning to the intruders, Kunzite first looked bored, and then shocked to see them all again.

Luna had already fallen unconscious as Artemis attempted to probably call out to Venus. "Sailor..." He muttered with his paw outstretched to her as he too fell unconscious with his head resting on Luna.

Jadeite managed to dodge as he ran to the princess. "Sailor Gaea!"

"Actaeon!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she gently picked him up.

"We're not going to let you hurt them anymore!" Sailor Moon yelled at Kunzite.

"Sailor Moon, but how did you?! I sent you away to the Multi-dimensional Chaos World!" Kunzite questioned them, bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

"We all had help from unknown sources." Sailor Gaea answered smirking at him.

"Well too bad that things didn't work out the way you planned." Sailor Jupiter mocked him.

"But thanks to you, we've regained all our memories of the past!" Sailor Venus informed him.

Sailor Mercury began. "We'd like to show you..."

"...how very grateful we are!" Sailor Mars finished.

"Argh! Don't be condescending to me, you presumptuous dress-up dolls!" Kunzite yelled as he moved into an attack stance.

"Return Tuxedo Mask. I mean, Endymion. You have no right to keep him!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Kunzite, this has to stop. This isn't who you really are!" Sailor Gaea told him. They needed to weaken him somehow so she could get in close and heal him.

Kunzite just let out an evil chuckle and ignored Sailor Gaea. "I'd be willing to let him go if you'd just hand over the Silver Crystal! Hah!" He attacked shrouding the cave in darkness once again.

The girls letting out a fearful gasp.

Kunzite grinned with wicked glee as he roared forming a purple lighting orb in each hand. Crushing them as they formed two purple glowing boomerangs. With a growl, he swung the boomerangs at Sailor Moon as they cut bits of her uniform.

Sailor Moon emitting her screams of pain.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus yelled as she caught the girl.

Sailor Mercury glared at her opponent. "You're even more deranged than I'd ever realized!"

"Unforgivable!" Sailor Mars shouted at him.

Catching the boomerangs, Kunzite chuckled at them. "Hmph! It is you who are deranged if you think your silly attacks could possibly work here in my world!" Kunzite attacked with another yell.

All of them releasing painful screams as the boomerangs cut into them. The darn things worked differently from other boomerangs as Kunzite controlled them. Sailor Eurus tried to use her mace to whack it away, along with Sailor Boreus and Sailor Gaea tried using their swords.

"We need to put our powers together to protect Sailor Moon! Let's do it, girls! Venus Power!" Sailor Venus yelled as the four of them surrounded Sailor Moon with their transformation pens in hand.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

Creating a pillar of light. Sailor Gaea and her team were slightly impressed and wondered where they had learned that. Sailor Gaea figured it was something from their past lives.

Kunzite's boomerangs circled the pillar before calling them back and sending them out again with a yell of attack. Focusing of the holder of the Silver Crystal while the boomerangs were able to hit the ones creating the barrier and mostly ignoring Sailor Gaea and her team.

"Spring's Revenge!"

"Autumns Labors!"

"Summer's Scale!"

"Winter's Tundra!"

Sailor Zephyrus, Notos, Eurus, and Boreus attacked, only for Kunzite to send the attacks right back at them.

Each landing on their back with painful grunts.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon yelled as she guardians fell to their knees, but kept up the barrier. "Even if you went out right now and bought us the finest haute-couture, trend-setting designs as replacements, I can't forgive you for trying to shred our Sailor Guardian outfits!" She yelled as she stepped out of the barrier.

"I might not like mini skirts, but there's no need to make them any shorter, you pervert!" Sailor Gaea yelled at him.

Making the man make a shocked face.

"In the name of the moon..." Sailor Moon began.

"On behalf of Mother Earth..." Sailor Gaea began her own catchphrase.

"...we'll punish you!" Both finished.

Sailor Moon whipped out her Moon Stick and Sailor Gaea sincerely hoped it would work. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

With a startled gasp, Kunzite used his cape to cover his eyes. Sailor Moon was practically glowing.

"I am Kunzite! A proud member of the Dark Kingdom's Four Kings of Heaven! You can't make me yell out 'Refresh' ever!" He yelled as he threw one last boomerang.

"You don't have to!" Zoisite yelled as he and Nephrite came around the corner. In front of them was a blue lion with red eyes and white main. Sailor Gaea was surprised to see them, but remembered Nephrite's promise to come after her if they took too long. The sudden appearance of his protégé shocked Kunzite as Zoisite used his petal attack to stop the boomerang.

"What?!" Kunzite muttered in disbelief. Was his eyes deceiving him? Was his death at hand with his protégé and his fellow Four King of Heavens member there to guide him to the afterlife? Or were both alive somehow. "Zoi-Zoisite!?"

While Kunzite was distracted by this, Nephrite ordered his lion. "Leo the Lion! Tackle him!"

Leo roaring as he charged and tackled his opponent, the man letting out a surprised grunt.

"Impossible! To be defeated by my own fallen comrades!" Kunzite yelled as he struggled to get the lion off.

Sailor Gaea sighed as she handed Jadeite to Zoisite. "Perfect timing you two!" She said as she kneeled down beside Kunzite.

"Don't worry Kunzite, everything will be explained soon." Zoisite assured his mentor as the guys and Sailor Guardians of Earth gather around. Kunzite stopped struggling as he gave Zoisite a questioning look, still unsure to trust them.

Without a moment to lose since Kunzite stopped struggling, Sailor Gaea whispered, "Gaea Rejuvenating Caressing Kiss," as kissed him on the forehead. The darkness was overpowering as she used as much power as she could to heal him. Zoisite and Nephrite had been easier since they had been wounded beforehand. Sailor Moon even added her power to help heal him, without him having to yell refresh.

Sighing with relief, Sailor Gaea leaned against Nephrite as she caught her breath. Nephrite ordered the lion to get off Kunzite as Zoisite helped him up. The man shocked as he remembered everything.

"Welcome back, Kunzite, knight of virtue and affection." Zoisite greeted him and soon enveloped in a hug by Kunzite who finally allowed himself to cry the tears he had been unable to when he thought Zoisite had died, his tears of relief, joy, and sorrow for his past mistakes.

"Sailor Moon's power is just incredible!" Luna exclaimed as the two cats woke up.

"So is Sailor Gaea's." Jadeite commented.

"They're even greater now." Artemis added.

Rushing the cat's side, Sailor Moon cradled the cat. "Are you going to be all right, Luna?"

"I'm okay, Usagi. I mean, Sailor Moon. No, you're Serenity, aren't you? The Dark Kingdom's hideout is the D-point located in the Arctic Circle!" Luna informed her.

"You're going to have to hurry there before the dark spots on the sun spread! There isn't much time left." Artemis remined them all.

"Okay, we'll storm the Dark Kingdom immediately! Right, everybody!" Sailor Moon asked the others.

"Right!" They answered. Able to rise to their feet.

"Now, in the name of the moon..." Sailor Moon began.

"And on behalf of Mother Earth..." Sailor Gaea added.

"...we'll punish you!" The planetary Sailor Guardians cheered.

"...we shall brighten the darkness and vanquish the evil within!" Sailor Gaea's team along with the reunited Four Kings of Heaven finished.


	32. The Tragic Final Battle

_**I thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

After much discussion, all the Sailor Guardians thought it would be best to retreat for the night. They were all physically tired and after seeing their past lives, they were mentally drained. Dispersing home, they all went to get some well deserved sleep.

They also decided to spend one day with their families and dear ones. In the back of their minds, they all knew it could be the last. The Four Kings of Heaven went back to the apartment and filled Kunzite in on everything that had happened. Planning what they would do for the assault of the Dark Kingdom. Luna and Artemis were recovering from their wounds as they walked around town a little covered in bandages. They stopped as they watched an ongoing broadcast.

One Tv showed how serious the on coming doom was as it covered the dark spots on the sun.

"The dark spots on the sun continue to spread at an unusual pace. Earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, hurricanes and other catastrophes believed to be caused by this phenomenon, continue to occur throughout the world. The National Weather Bureau is calling this an unprecedented atmospheric event and has released a statement saying they-"

"We will have to act quickly!" Artemis said, frustrated. Feeling helpless and wishing there was something he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Sailor Guardians of Earth were each making the most of their last day. Ayame decided to spend some time with Naru and informing her about the final battle was going to take place soon. Naru wishing her the best of luck. Later that evening she treated her parents to an Italian restaurant.

Jing was having a busy day spending time with her parents and twin sisters at 10-Ban Land and the evening with Kijin. Since he knew the truth, it made it harder for them. Kijin didn't want her to go, but he accepted it.

Nanami was at Studio Dive, working with Hiromi and Kazuko, finishing her drawing of the Earth Sailor Guardians, including Sailor Eurus and Sailor Boreus. On a separate paper she had drawn the Four Kings of Heaven, Helios, and Endymion. With remembering their past lives, it was easy to draw them. Nanami had Jadeite's human and cat spirit form in it too. After working at the studio, Nanami ate dinner with her mother and before she left, she asked her father to look after her and the others.

Hiroko spent the day working along side her parents at the store. It had been busy day and after work, Hiroko worked on some special request music boxes she would deliver the next day. After that, she spent the evening with her uncle. Not really talking about anything, or doing anything in particular, just being there for each other and praying in the church. Hiroko praying for everyone's safety.

Taura had spent the day with her family watching the Princess Bride and doing her Inigo Montoya impression, making them all laugh. She squeezed a few hours of fencing practice for the club too. She was glad her family had moved to Japan and glad she had joined the fencing club. When first moving, she wasn't thrilled. In fact, she had refused. Her mother had a duel with Taura to settle the matter. If Taura had won, she would have stayed with relatives. That day, her mother won and looking back now, Taura didn't mind it so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, all the girls were gathered at their usual hangout, the Hikawa Shrine.

"Is everyone ready?" Minako asked in a somber tone.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Makoto said confidently as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well, there's no turning back now." Ami said, slightly pessimistic.

"Hey, uh, Rei!" Usagi whispered, getting her fellow guardian's attention.

"Hm?" Rei hummed.

Usagi leaned in close and even though she was trying to whisper, they all her ask. "So did you at least Yuichrio a kiss before leaving home?"

Everyone made a face at this, Ayame's team facepalmed. They were acting all serious and then Usagi brought that up. Though, Ayame did understand the concern.

"And just why'd you bring that up?" Rei asked as she blushed a little.

"I just thought, what if something bad happens, you'd have regrets." Usagi explained her concerns.

Ayame nodded and threw her hands in the air. "Finally, Usagi gets it."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen to us!" Rei shouted.

"Hmp! I would have to disagree with you there." Nanami said with a scowl, crossing her arms.

"Agreed! Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Being confident is good, but cocky will get us all killed... AGAIN!" Hiroko shouted.

"There are only ten of us! Fourteen if you include the guys! This isn't a video game were you die, you start over, this is war and there will be casualties. Whether or not those casualties are on our side or the enemy has yet to be decided." Taura added.

"You don't have to yell at me like that! I was just concerned about you!" Usagi told her friend as she nearly fell over, but luckily caught herself for once as she backed off.

"Just mind your own business!" Rei yelled at all of them.

"As long as Monsters are involved and we're in their territory, anything can go wrong!" Ayame said, scoffing.

"Usagi, Ayame, let's stop all this thinking about 'what if?' Guys please stop being so negative." Minako told them.

"I agree, when this is all over, I intend to get out there and experience all the love I can." Makoto told them her goals.

"Really, Mako? I guess all of you are right. Sorry." Usagi apologized.

Jing looked down and muttered. "I don't think Usagi and Ayame are wrong."

Ami glanced at her and nodded. "They all do have a point." She thought before considering what Makoto said. "Love, huh? I'd like that."

All of the girls swiftly surrounded the girl, their faces speaking for themselves they wanted details as the girl blushed and buried her face under her scarf.

"All right, that's enough talking, girls. It's time." Artemis reminded them.

"Before we go... There's something we need to discuss." Kunzite spoke as the girls turned to see the Four Kings of Heaven walk up to them.

Smiling at their appearance, Ayame walked over to Nephrite and hugged him in greeting, before turning to the head general.

"What's up, Kunzite?"

"Your Highness." He said with a bow. "The four of us have been thinking about your assault on the Dark Kingdom. Since the four of us can easily teleport to the Dark Kingdom, we plan on going ahead directly into the base. There are hundreds of monsters and if nothing is done, they could overwhelm you. Since the Dark Kingdom thinks we're all dead, they won't expect us to bust in and start destroying them from the inside out. They will be expecting you." He said as he looked each of the Sailor Guardians in the eye.

"We will act as a distraction and divert as many of the enemies forces as we can. While there, we will search for Jadeite's real body and find away to transport him out of there until we can free him. We will also try to free Prince Endymion. He should still be undergoing brainwashing. Though, it will be difficult getting to him due to Beryl and Metalia. We'll do what we can if that is acceptable to you, your highness." Kunzite explained.

"The more help, the better. Don't focus too much on my brother. Leave that to me and Usagi. Knowing Beryl, she won't leave him out of sight for long. Even with the four of you combined, Beryl might overpower you. Especially if Metalia is there. We will need to heal him as soon as possible. Focus on creating a distraction and finding Jadeite. Most of all, be careful. I want to see all of you alive after this is over. I want to spar again with all of you." Ayame told them with a smile.

"Yes, your Highness!" The men said as they bowed to her.

"Let's go everyone! Transform!" Luna ordered.

"Moon Prism Power! Make Up!"

"Gaea Founding Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Zephyrus Power!"

"Notus Power!"

"Eurus Power!"

"Boreus Power!"

The girls shouted. "Make Up!" Transforming into their Sailor Uniforms.

"All of you need to get to the D-Point in the Arctic Circle at once!" Luna ordered.

"But how?" Sailor Moon asked. There weren't anywhere near the café were the portal was.

"How do you think we got Reika back to Africa?" Sailor Gaea asked.

"By putting all of your powers together and teleporting yourselves." Artemis answered.

"Since we're both injured, we'd only get in your way. So we're going to stay here. But you girls can handle this, right?" Luna asked.

"If you Sailor Guardians combine all of your powers, there's no doubt you will defeat Queen Beryl!" Artemis said confidently.

The girls gathered round and connected their hands together in a circle. The Four Kings of Heaven off to the side, waiting at a moments notice to teleport directly into the lion's den that was the enemy's hideout. Under the light of the full moon luminating them, they were ready.

"Sailor Teleport!" Artemis shouted.

Their hair and bits of clothing floated as they began the teleport, rocks outside the circle cracked from the power they exhibited. Bits floating up until the girls disappeared and the rocks gently floated down. The Four Kings of Heaven saw their cue and with little effort, they disappeared to complete their own mission.

"Good luck, girls." Artemis said.

Luna grew solemn as she looked up at the moon and thought of the girls. 'Please, come back to us safely.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Arctic, the girls had managed to arrive safely even though the wind and snow was beating down on them. Being the second time for Sailor Gaea's team and the first time for Sailor Moon's, the landing wasn't too bad. However, they were farther from the D-Point than they had anticipated, so they would have to walk a bit. Possibly giving the enemy time to prepare for their arrival if they already sensed them.

Sailor Gaea hoped the others would be okay until they got there and caused enough trouble for them to get in possibly undetected. Sailor Gaea's musing was cut off by Sailor Moon's chattering teeth.

"Yi-Yi-Yikes! It's freezing! How come all of you aren't shivering in this cold?!" Sailor Moon questioned them.

"Pull yourself together and you won't feel the cold!" Sailor Mars angerly answered as Sailor Venus, Jupiter, and the others checked their surrounding while Sailor Mercury confirmed their location and which way to go.

"Speak for yourself! You have more body fat!" Sailor Moon complained.

'We're not off to a good start, are we?' Sailor Mercury thought as she glanced at them, doing calculations without even looking at her computer. "Huh? Hey, I found it! There's a strong evil aura that's coming from over in that direction!" She informed them.

Sailor Moon sneezed in response. "Ahh-Choo!"

Off in the distance, they could see the dormant volcano with the purple mist coming out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the throne room of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl watched through her scepter as the Sailor Guardians made their way towards them. "Very soon now, Queen Metalia will be fully resurrected. I'll make sure of it! Whoever thinks they can eliminate these foolish Guardians, step forward!"

"The DD Girls will finish them! Leave the task to us!" A voice spoke up as five women stepped forward. Each a different color and wore what could be considered bikinis. They had antennas and wings like moths.

Queen Beryl agreed and the five monsters left. As the Queen was about to sit down, there was a loud boom shaking the base.

"What?!" The Queen questioned as she checked the Sailor Guardians. They were all there, so what caused that? Then another explosion shook the place.

A monster entered the throne room and addressed his queen. "Queen Beryl! Queen Beryl! We're under attack! Three of the Four Kings of Heaven... They-they... They are alive! Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite are in the base and destroying everything in their path!" The monster informed her.

Queen Beryl was shocked to say the least, with a growl she began barking orders. "Don't just stand there! All of you! Find them and hunt them down! They're suppose to be dead! Make sure by the end of the day, they are!" She yelled as monsters clambered out of the throne room to fulfill their queen's orders as yet another explosion happened somewhere else in the Dark Kingdom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking in the weather, Sailor Moon was still cold as they kept moving, only to pause due to Sailor Mercury's outburst. "Wait!"

"Hm?" Came the collective response.

"The evil aura's getting much stronger." Sailor Mercury informed them as the wind and snow suddenly stopped. Only to be replaced with an ominous fog.

"Here they come!" Sailor Jupiter announced as they all got into an attack stance. They watched from all directions for any movement. Sailor Gaea's team drew their weapons and readied themselves for anything.

Sailor Moon looked ahead into the fog. In front of them, suspended by chains, somehow, was the form of Tuxedo Mask. His outfit torn and shredded.

"Tuxedo Mask... It's Tuxedo Mask!" She cried as she tried to run to his aid.

"Wait! It could be a trap!" Sailor Mercury stopped her.

"Isn't that obvious by now..." Sailor Jupiter asked, disappointed in her leader a bit.

"Of course it's a trap! Remember what Kunzite said!? He's most likely still being brainwashed right now! There's no way Beryl would leave him out here, much less make him appear out of thin air and in that state! Where in the world are the chains even coming from? It doesn't make sense." Sailor Gaea scolded her.

"But I..." Sailor Moon tried to protest.

"C'mon! They're doing this because they know you'll run to him!" Sailor Mars remined Sailor Moon as she puffed up and blushed in embarrassment.

Sailor Gaea and her team nodding in agreement.

"Let's see..." Sailor Mercury said as she turned on her visor and started analyzing it.

"Help me Sailor Moon, please... Sailor Moon..." The fake called out.

Sailor Gaea noticed Sailor Moon's dilemma and scolded the blonde. "Sailor Moon, don't! A monster is messing with your head!"

"I can't! I've gotta go help him!" Sailor Moon yelled as she rushed forward.

"No! Don't!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as Sailor Moon was about to pass her.

Only for Sailor Gaea to snap her fingers and her team immediately dog piled Sailor Moon before she could get anywhere close to the imposter.

"Control yourself!" Sailor Mars scolded.

"Stop struggling!" Sailor Venus told her as Sailor Moon tried to get out from under the others.

"But can't you see?! He's suffering! I have to help! He needs me!" Sailor Moon yelled at them.

The imposter smiling and underneath the mask, its eyes glowed red.

Sailor Mercury let out a shocked gasp as she looked up from her computer. "Watch out, everybody! That's a monster!"

"Huh?!" Sailor Moon and a few members of her team asked as the monster got tired of waiting and tentacles charged out of the fake's torso and tried to attack them.

The girls screaming as they scrambled farther away. "Ahhhh!"

"See? I told you so!" Sailor Mars yelled, nearly looking like a monster herself in her rage.

"I didn't wanna believe it!" Sailor Moon whined.

"That's no excuse!" Sailor Gaea and her team yelled.

The imposter soon transformed into their true form with an round of evil laughter as it watched them.

"Hey, you monster! How dare you trick me! You guys are really mean for trashing the pure love a young girl can have for someone special, even though I was a little stupid to fall for your silly trick." Sailor Moon ranted, though she admitted her folly, which was an improvement. "Now you've gone and made me really angry! So I'm going to..."

"We get it." Sailor Mars interrupted. Slightly taking some of Sailor Moon's thunder.

"So anyway... Now in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled.

The monster let out an unimpressed laugh as four others appeared. Two on each side of the main one.

"There's five of them?" Sailor Moon said in shock.

"You girls don't stand a chance against us, not while you're here in the D-Point!" The monster informed them as illusion Tuxedo Mask was created again. Calling for Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, I love you..."

"Hunh! What kind of idiot would fall for the same stupid trick twice?" Sailor Mars joked at the monster's stupidity before Sailor Moon started running again and Sailor Gaea's team dog piled her again. "Hey, didn't you hear what I said?"

Sailor Moon struggled underneath the plie. "But he needs me! What if this time, it's for real and he's not actually some kind of monster?!"

"I just explained earlier why it couldn't be him!" Sailor Gaea yelled. She was thankful her team was here, otherwise Sailor Moon might have already gotten herself and the others dead.

The monster attacked again, making them scream as they retreated back again. "Ahhhh!"

"See?!" Sailor Mars yelled as they ran.

"Sorry!" Sailor Moon apologized.

"Sorry won't bring us back from the dead if we get killed because of your lovesick stupidity!" Sailor Boreus yelled.

"I've had enough of this! Back off!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she prepared to attack. Only to stop and let out a shocked gasp as the image of Tuxedo Mask was exchanged for another. "Motoki!"

"That's not him!" Sailor Eurus yelled as the fake's eyes glowed red and vines shot up from below and the fake shot out some too.

Raising Sailor Jupiter into the air as she was tied up with a gasp and a cry. "Ahhh!"

Everyone releasing started gasping as the five monsters broke out of the ice and held Jupiter hostage.

Sailor Gaea realized what the monsters were doing... Divide and conquer.

"Moon Tiara..."

"Fire..."

The two prepared their attacks as the monster closed in on Jupiter making it impossible to hit them without hitting her too.

"It's no good! We'll end up hitting Jupiter as well!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Never mind me! You've got to make your move to go stop Queen Beryl!" Sailor Jupiter yelled with a pained grunt as the monsters began shocking her.

The others gasping.

Sailor Gaea turned to Sailor Eurus and Notus. "Girls!"

"Harvest Vines!" Sailor Eurus yelled as vines shot up from the ground and encircled the monsters feet, the vines trying to tug them apart.

"Rage Fireworks!" Sailor Notus yelled as she set the vines aflame and traveled up to burn the monsters.

The monsters halting their attack on Jupiter due to the pain.

Sailor Jupiter grunted as she smirked at the monsters. "Allow me to give you girls a taste of what real thunder feels like."

"What?!" They asked through their pain.

"Go to hell! Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter yelled as she gathered as much lightning as she could and attacked.

"That's enough from you! Die!" They yelled as they started the lightning again.

Making Sailor Jupiter let out a painful scream as all of them were shocked.

The light being so bright as the others gasped and shielded their eyes.

"Curse you!" The monster yelled as they were forced to release the Sailor Guardian. The sheer power in Sailor Jupiter's attack causing an explosion as she was tossed into the air.

The remaining Guardians emitting strained grunts as some of Sailor Eurus's vines wrapped around them to secure their spot.

Looking up Sailor Moon gasped.

In front of them was a large ice spire and close to the top, they saw a cluster of vines badly burned and charred.

"Jupiter!" The girls called out, worried the blast hurt her or that the monsters encased their fellow friend.

"Relax! She's still alive!" Sailor Eurus told them as she panted she released her hold on the vines as they unraveled around Sailor Jupiter's form. The vines slowly letting the girl down at the base of the ice spire. She was injured, but she looked like she would live. It would have been worse if Sailor Eurus hadn't used the vines to take most of the blast for her. Though they could tell it drained Sailor Eurus.

"Hey girls..." Sailor Jupiter said with a cough, trying to move.

"Don't move! You'll only get yourself hurt! I'm coming!" Sailor Moon as they all rushed over, Sailor Gaea helping Sailor Eurus walk. The girl was so drained.

With the others help they move Sailor Jupiter to a more comfortable position. "Sorry... I froze when I thought I was about to attack Motoki and they got me so fast. I'm not in any position to help fight from here onwards. Leave me here. I'll try to catch up if I can. So, go, get her. Get Queen Beryl."

"Leave me here, too." The others turn to Sailor Eurus. "I'm exhausted. Sailor Jupiter is in no condition to move. Both of us would just slow you down. Hopefully the monsters won't come back after us and focus on stopping you guys. If they do, I think I still have enough energy to create another barrier of vines to protect us."

"No, we won't! We have to go back there together! Just stay with us. Don't give up." Sailor Moon refused, tears welling up in her eyes. Feeling it was her fault this happened, feeling guilty it could have been worse if it wasn't for Sailor Gaea and her team.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Gaea said. "As much as I hate the idea of splitting the party, which is never a good idea, we need to keep moving. Kunzite and the others can only distract the enemy for so long. So far, we've only had to handle these monsters. What happens if there are more coming? If we move, then the enemy will focus on us. For our safety and theirs, we need to go."

Sailor Jupiter chuckled at Sailor Moon's tears as she brushed them away. "There's no time for crying. You must go princess."

Laying Sailor Eurus beside her, Sailor Gaea and her team gave Sailor Eurus a hug and began to move.

"There's nothing more we can do here. We need to go. Come on, Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus urged her leader as the girl fell to the ground.

"Forget it! If stuff like this is going to happen, we should just give them the Silver Crystal!" Sailor Moon told them in despair.

"How can you even say that?!" Sailor Mars demanded.

"What are you, stupid?!" Sailor Notus yelled. "You're lucky Sailor Jupiter isn't DEAD!"

"It's true. That's really what we should've done in the first place! Queen Beryl!" Sailor Moon yelled as she got up to start running, to offer up the Crystal. Sailor Mars and Mercury stopping her.

"Sailor Moon! Stop it!" Sailor Mars ordered.

"You can have the Silver Crystal right now! Let go! That Crystal's why Mako got hurt! We should just give up!" Sailor Moon yelled before Sailor Mercury slapped her hard.

"Sorry I did that, but listen. Don't let Jupiter's sacrifice be in vain..."

Sailor Gaea marched up to them, grabbed Sailor Moon and pulled her away from the others. Whipping Sailor Moon around to face the others and pulling her sword to the blonde's neck.

Startling the others as the members of Sailor Gaea's team stopped them from interfering.

"If you even try to give Queen Beryl the Silver Crystal, you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Sailor Gaea threaten in a low voice.

"I-I-I d-don't believe you, Gaea!" Sailor Moon stuttered as she broke into a clod sweat. "You're not a killer!"

Sailor Gaea growled at her as she brought the blade closer to Sailor Moon's neck. "You're already dead, Sailor Moon. Everybody dies if the Dark Kingdom gets the Silver Crystal. You know I believe it, so don't mess around WITH ME! I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure they don't get that Crystal. If you do it, I'll kill you, I swear it!"

"Didn't you listen to me back at the Starlight tower!? If you want to run, hide, and cry like a stupid baby, you've already missed your chance! I told you I would've taken it off your hands and protected it. You decided to fight and now, YOU WILL DO SO! Fight! If you really want to die and doom the rest of the world, say the word and I'll kill you now! Which will it be!"

"I-I... I DON'T KNOW!" Sailor Moon yelled as she began crying.

"That's not good enough!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she nicked Sailor Moon a little, showing how serious she was.

"I don't want to lose anyone... You... Sailor Gaea... You and your team stopped me from blindly running into danger and helped save Jupiter from almost dying... I feel so helpless and foolish. I just don't know what to do! Luna didn't train us right! We're not ready!"

"...It's true... My team did stop you and thanks to them, Sailor Jupiter is still alive. However, you're looking for excuses for your own short comings! Luna trained you well. All of you. However, in one part she did fail, YOU, and YOU ALONE are not ready for this mentally. You have the skills, but lack confidence, courage, and ignore the obvious signs of a trap. You can't even make up your mind about me killing you or fighting on... You utterly disgust me... yet... I also envy you..." Sailor Gaea confessed, making Sailor Moon gasp.

"You... and you alone... have the power that could end all of this... You can save my brother, your comrades, your family, and the entire world. All you have to do is fight this one last battle. Then you can have your wish... You can be a normal girl again. If trouble ever strikes again, my team and I will take care of it. We all knew what we signed up for we first took our transformation objects. We will deal with it. But that can not be unless you choose to fight."

"Look at Sailor Jupiter's wounds! If you don't like it, then buck up and grow some backbone! Let Sailor Jupiter's pain fuel you and motivate you to stop the one behind this madness! Don't give Beryl the Crystal! Use it against her and end all of the suffering. It didn't happen because of the Crystal. It had been around for thousands of years! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF BERYL AND METALIA! Now, will you fight and avenge your kingdom and your comrade or are you a worthless coward about become a corpse?!" Sailor Gaea questioned her.

Sailor Moon was silent as they waited with baited breath for her answer. "I...I... I WILL FIGHT!"

Sailor Gaea smirked, "Good answer!" She said happily, as if her murderous intent just disappeared as she removed the sword and pushed Sailor Moon forward. "Let's get moving!" She said cheerfully.

Making the others shiver at the sudden change of attitude.

Before anyone could comment, Sailor Mercury's computer started beeping. Looking at it, she yelled, "They're coming!"

"Right!" Sailor Venus said as Sailor Mars joined her, stepping forward to confront the enemy.

"No! You girls need to keep going. I'll hold them off here." Sailor Mercury told them, holding them back.

"But, Mercury..." Sailor Mars tried to protest.

"You and Venus have more firepower than I do, and Sailor Moon needs all the support you can give her!" Sailor Mercury reminded them. "Now go!"

As Sailor Gaea watched, she knew Sailor Mercury had a point. Creating mist would good for blocking the enemies view and giving them a chance to run away, but Sailor Mercury didn't have any attacks to use while in the fog. There was also the chance the enemy could use the fog to their advantage as well.

"Wait Ami, you're not?" Sailor Moon questioned, the real question silent, but lingering in the air.

"Don't be silly! I'm not gonna die!" Sailor Mercury assured her.

"Do you promise?" Sailor Moon asked seriously.

"Yeah." Sailor Mercury answered.

"I do hope you're not forgetting about us. We're here to help too you know!" Sailor Boreus remined them.

Drawing the other guardians attention to them.

Sailor Gaea smiled as she addressed them. "We came here to help. And that's what we will do." She said as she turned to Sailor Zephyrus. "Go with her."

Sailor Zephyrus nodded and happily joined Sailor Mercury as both teams said farewell for now and Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars guided their princess away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon it was just Sailor Mercury and Sailor Zephyrus as she prepared her bow.

Sailor Mercury dared them. "Come and get me!"

Only for both of them to gasp at the sight of a chained up Ryo and Kijin.

"Kijin…" Sailor Zephyrus muttered, but didn't move forward.

"Ryo... So now it's our turn to see illusions of someone special." Sailor Mercury mussed to herself as she activated her visor and started to use her computer to find a weak point. Only for something to scramble the image.

"Huh?" She asked as the ground erupted before them with lava and fire.

"Bubble Spray!"

"Gentle Hurricane!"

The two attacked to cool it down, it hardening as three of the monsters popped out. Sailor Zephyrus wondering if Sailor Jupiter had gotten the other two. Forming a triangle, the monsters created a ball of fire that came down on them from above.

"Ahhh!" The two yelled as them moved away. The orb still coming after them.

Sailor Mercury quickly checked her computer again, and saw it for what it really was.

'It's actually an illusion, but it possesses the heat of the real thing! The illusion's source is that jewel on her forehead! The only way to stop them is to destroy the source of this illusion!' She thought, failing to inform Sailor Zephyrus of her plan.

"Bubble Spray!" She yelled as she encompassed herself in a huge cool bubble.

"Sailor Mercury! What are you doing!?" Sailor Zephyrus yelled as she backed away from the attack and Sailor Mercury went in. "Sailor Mercury!"

Inside, Sailor Mercury's plan on staying cool worked. However, she was alone with the tree monsters as their vines entangled her and shocked her. "Ahhh!"

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Zephyrus yelled from outside. Hearing her comrades' scream, she knew the girl was still alive somehow and now alone. She knew what it was like to face the enemy head on alone and she didn't want that to happen to the girl.

Doing the only thing she could, she drew her bow. Praying she would miss Sailor Mercury and hit at least one of the enemies.

Inside, the monsters gathered around to taunt Sailor Mercury. "Now you'll roast like a pig!"

"I'm no pig!" Sailor Mercury informed them.

"How about a baked potato?" Another suggested.

"Hah! Now die!" The leader shouted as they shocked Sailor Mercury again.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Mercury screamed, alerting Sailor Zephyrus before falling over with an exhausted sigh.

The monsters letting out an evil chuckle.

"Mother Earth! Guide me!" Sailor Zephyrus yelled as she attacked. "Spring's Revenge!"

The arrow shooting straight through the illusion and hitting the leader's jeweled forehead. Not deep enough to kill the monster but enough to destroy the illusion.

"Damn her! Now I can't create my illusions anymore!" The leader yelled as they released Sailor Mercury and backed off.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Zephyrus yelled as she caught the falling girl.

"I...I'm okay..." She answered weakly. "Good shot."

Sighing in relief, she told her ally. "Save your energy. I still have plenty. I'm going to take us back to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Eurus. It's be safer in numbers." She said as she pulled Sailor Mercury over to form a piggyback ride.

Taking out her communicator she contacted her leader.

With Sailor Gaea and the others, the illusionary mist disappeared as the communicator went off. She quickly took out the communicator and answered. "Sailor Zephyrus! Are you and Sailor Mercury okay?!"

"I am. Sailor Mercury took most of the damage, but she'll be okay. I'm carrying her back to the others. Safety in numbers and all. I still have a lot of strength left to look after them. We stopped the monsters from creating any more illusions and I think Sailor Jupiter got two of the monsters. I've only seen three." Sailor Zephyrus answered.

"Thank goodness, keep us posted and be careful!" Sailor Gaea told her as the communicator was cut off.

Sailor Moon let out a shocked gasp. "Ami is... Ami is injured!? Why did she choose to stay behind?!" She asked getting upset.

"Crying over everything won't help us!" Sailor Mars yelled at her.

Sailor Gaea rolled her eyes at Sailor Moon. Injured was better than being dead. She should have been relieved.

"They're gonna keep attacking us! They won't stop!" Sailor Mars remined her.

"But...But I'd never thought it'd turn out like this." Sailor Moon said.

"You're even more naïve than I thought you were! THIS IS WAR! PEOPLE GET INJURED OR DIE!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she turned to look at the girl, noticing what Sailor Venus just saw with a gasp.

Underneath where Sailor Moon was sitting the ice turned red.

"Look out!" Sailor Venus yelled as she pushed her out of the way, screaming as the monster's vines shot out of the air, "Ahhhhh!"

"No! Minako!" Sailor Moon shouted as she rose to her feet. "Stop it! Now! I'll give you the Silver Crystal if you'll just let Minako go!"

Sailor Gaea glared at the girl and raised her sword again. "No, you won't!"

"If you do that, I'll never forgive you!" Sailor Venus yelled at her leader before the vines holding her in the air pulled her down into the crater. "Ahhhh!"

"You Guardians are fools! Begging for your teammate's life. That Silver Crystal will be ours, but only after we kill every last one of you! Starting with this one!" The lead monster shouted from below as they attacked

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Venus cried out.

"Minako!" Sailor Moon yelled as Sailor Mars pulled her back.

Looking to her warrior Sailor Gaea shouted. "Boreus!"

Sailor Boreus nodded. Understanding what she had to do, Sailor Boreus jumped down and used her rapier to slow down her decent..

Down below, Sailor Venus unleashed painful screams as the monsters harmed her. Raising her hand, the Sailor Guardian attacked the one in front of her. "Crescent Beam!"

"Ahhhh!" The monster yelled in pain. The other two releasing Sailor Venus.

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Venus screamed as Sailor Boreus finally reached her and used her rapier.

"Winter's Tundra!" The bolts of ice forming around them creating a barrier shield as an explosion created by Sailor Venus's attack caused the shield with the girls inside to be pushed out and land of the ground rolling to a stop as bits an pieces fell off.

Panting, Sailor Boreus turned to Sailor Venus as he pulled her out. "Are you okay?"

"I...think...so..."

"Better than nothing. Let's get you back to the others." Sailor Boreus said with a grunt as she carried the girl.

Back with Sailor Moon, Mars, Gaea, and Notus. Sailor Moon was being pulled along by Sailor Mars. Crying out for her warrior.

"Minako!" Sailor Moon cried as the four of them stopped.

Sailor Gaea turned to Sailor Moon, furious but spoke in a calm voice. Making it all the more scary. "Now do you understand? They can't be bargained with, they can't be reasoned with. They don't feel pity or remorse, and they absolutely will not stop, ever, until we are all dead."

Sailor Moon looked over at her fellow princess, she could see the fury and disgust in the girl's eyes. Both directed at her and the enemy. Sailor Moon did not see her friend, Ayame Mascari. She saw a princess. A regal ruler who had witnessed so much loss and was still fighting. Who wasn't giving up, letting the loss and rage fuel her to keep going.

Sailor Moon couldn't find anything suitable to say. Sailor Gaea was right. The girl was so often right. Hanging her head down in shame, Sailor Moon nodded.

Breaking the silence, Sailor Mars spoke up. "You know what..."

"What?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I really had fun arguing with you all the time." Sailor Mars confessed.

"Wait! Why'd you just say that?!" Sailor Moon question alarmed.

"I thought I'd tell you in case something bad happens." Sailor Mars answered.

Sailor Gaea turned to the warrior. "Now you think that?"

"I was trying to be optimistic." Sailor Mars answered.

"Stop it! This isn't the time to be joking!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Sailor Notus looked ahead as the last two monsters remained. "They're here..."

Sailor Mars started to walk forward as Sailor Moon stopped her.

"Wait! I can handle the rest of what needs to be done here. I'll defeat them and Queen Beryl then I'll come home! So please Rei, just go home! Go back to the others and all of you go home! I don't want you to die!" Sailor Moon begged with tears in her eyes.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You need to save your strength for the bigger battle." Sailor Mars told her leader. "Besides, you've never seen anyone come close to beating me! Give me two minutes, then we'll go finish Queen Beryl together!" She said cheerfully as she ran off.

Sailor Gaea nodded to Sailor Notus who was right on Sailor Mars's heels. Leaving Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea alone.

The monsters came right a them as Sailor Mars prepared her attack, "Fire..." only for the monsters to go down into the ice on her left and right. "They're fast!"

Waiting for the monsters to come out of either hole, Mars was caught by surprise as the monsters came from underneath her."Ahhh!"

"Rei!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Mars cried as the ground shifted beneath her and Sailor Notus and swallowed them. The ground rumbling as is settled.

Sailor Moon's eyes went blank as she muttered, "What happened?" Stunned as she took two steps forward to the pile of ice and rock Sailor Mars and Notus was buried under. Sailor Gaea holding her back until one of the monster jumped out behind them.

"Now you're mine!" the monster yelled as the vines shot straight for them and Sailor Gaea readied herself for attack while Sailor Moon stood there in shock. Defenseless.

From out of the of rubble fire shot out and blasted the monster. Seeing the attack coming, she let out a surprised gasp and a scream before turning into cinders. "Ahhh!"

"She's alive!" Sailor Moon cheered, the light returning in her eyes.

"Damn you!" The last and lead monster yelled.

"No! You!" Sailor Notus yelled as she attacked. "Rage Fireworks!" Blasting away the rubble.

The monster fighting back as Sailor Moon and Gaea could hear Sailor Mars's painful screams.

Soon the monster appeared a little worse for wear. "Well now, that leaves just you, Princesses." She said as she held up Sailor Mars' body.

Fear gripping Sailor Gaea as she didn't see Sailor Notus anywhere.

"Rei, no!" Sailor Moon cried.

Depositing Sailor Mars's body on the ground, the monster turned towards them. "Now it's your turn!"

As the monster flew, Sailor Mars grabbed one of the vines. "I'm not done yet!"

The monster letting out a shocked gasp.

"Fire... Soul!"

"Summer's Scale!" Sailor Notus attacked as she dug her way out of the rubble.

"Ahhhh!" The monster screamed as she was destroyed.

Panting the two rested on the rubble.

"Usagi..." Sailor Mars said as she caught her breath. "Didn't I tell you? Told you it would take that long. Though I won't be able to help fight" She said with a chuckle as Sailor Notus helped her up and over to Sailor Gaea and Sailor Moon. "Turns out you were right about Yuichrio, I... Should've kissed him. Too late now..." Sailor Mars muttered. Nearly delirious.

"Oh, you're going to kiss him one of these days. The fire in you isn't going to go out that easy. I'll make you kiss him if I have to force your lips together. I want to be the godmother!" Sailor Notus joked.

Both of them laughing. Finally getting along. Sailor Notus turned to the two princesses.

"Please, go on ahead of us. I will look after her. You must save Prince Endymion and defeat Beryl once and for all."

Sailor Gaea nodded and grabbing Sailor Moon's arm, began to drag her away.

With the princesses gone, Sailor Notus tried to pick Sailor Mars up and get back to the others. Only for the Four Kings of Heaven to appear before her.

"Guys!" Sailor Notus said in shock. Each one looking a little roughed up. "What are you doing here?"

"We found my body and managed to make quite the mess in the Dark Kingdom. We transported it out and we came to make sure the rest of you were okay." Jadeite informed her.

"You just missed Sailor Gaea and Sailor Moon. They're going to the Dark Kingdom alone. The others are back that way." Sailor Notus informed them as she pointed back the way they came. "Most of us are mostly exhausted. Sailor Moon's team has sustained injuries, but no casualties. Most have gathered together by now."

"Good, let's get you two back with them. Kunzite and I will go back to the Dark Kingdom and see if we can pick off a few more monsters. Nephrite and Jadeite can help you two." Zoisite said as the others nodded and set off doing as they were told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking away, Sailor Moon would walk no more and fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon! Get up!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

"Mako... Ami... Minako... Rei... I get it. This is a dream. A dream... When I wake up, they'll say 'good morning' like always. And Rei will call me 'silly Usagi' as usual." Sailor Moon said in self-denial. Her eyes having lost their light again.

Sailor Gaea slapped her. "Wake up already! You really are a spoiled brat, you know that! In my first life, I saw all my Guardians die one by one! You're lucky that they're still alive! What would they tell you if they were here right now with you?"

Sailor Moon was silent before she answered. "Sailor Jupiter would say something like, 'Hey now, no need for tears.' Sailor Mercury would say, 'Be strong, Usagi.' Sailor Venus would say, 'Don't you ever give up hope.' Then Sailor Mars... She would tell me to 'Now get up, Usagi!' " Sailor Moon said as she looked up at Sailor Gaea, the light coming back.

Sailor Gaea nodded. "Right! What else?" She aksed as she helped Sailor Moon stand.

"Sailor Mars would assure me that they will always be here with me." Sailor Moon answered.

"And they will... You're not alone, Usagi... I'm here to help you just as the others of my team helped members of your team. I've come this far." Sailor Gaea assured her. "Now let's go!"

Sailor Gaea said as she pulled the now hopeful princess of the moon as she ran willingly with her.

"That's right! I'm not alone! I'm not alone!" Sailor Moon cheered. "We'll save Endymion! We'll defeat Queen Beryl!"

"That's the spirit!" Sailor Gaea yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite and Kunzite were sneaking around to see if they could find Prince Endymion. Hiding in the shadows they found the healing chamber. The healing pod doing it's work until it suddenly stopped.

Rising out of the pod in his armor of old, Endymion smiled with an evil chuckle. The two warriors covering with mouths to not make a sound as the prince opened his eyes. Their beautiful blue turned blank with a dark gold in the center.

Kunzite and Zoisite knew then, they were too late. Quickly getting out of there, they got back to the others, panting. Praying for the safety of the princesses and hoped they could do what they could not. Ending it all. For the better or for worse... End it all...


	33. A Brand New Life

_I_ _ **thank December Silentvale for helping me.**_

As the princesses headed to the Dark Kingdom on foot, Sailor Gaea was amazed they had gotten so far without any more interruptions. She was thankful to the Four Kings of Heaven for probably lending a helping hand. It was either that or Beryl wanted to separate them from the others so she could kill them herself.

Standing at the base, they observed the volcano as Sailor Moon broke the silence. "So this is the Dark Kingdom's lair... Ami... Rei... Mako... Minako... I'll do my best until the very end."

"We both will." Sailor Gaea assured her. Sailor Gaea at time was digusted with Sailor Moon's wishy-washy attitude about being a princess and Sailor Guardian, but now, they were on the same page and would avenge both their kingdoms and protect their friends and family of this new era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening her eyes, Queen Beryl used her scepter to watch the two princesses. Eying them with hate, disgust, and an everburning jealous. Alone in her throne room, the monsters that remained were still trying to hunt the Four Kings of Heaven. But Beryl didn't care. Soon, the bane of her existence would be killed and she already got what she had wanted after all these years. Soon, Queen Metalia would awaken. Nothing could stop her now.

"So, you're finally here... I will personally see to it that you will go straight to hell." She promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they looked ahead Sailor Gaea took a step forward.

"Well, the Dark Kingdom awaits, and it won't defeat itself. Shall we-" Sailor Gaea said before she turned to her companion and noticed something red coming fast and directly at them.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked as she turned to see what had caught Sailor Gaea's attention as they were both swept up into the red orb. "Ah!"

"Ahhhh!" Sailor Moon screamed as they were transported away.

Sailor Gaea tried to remain calm. 'Guess, Beryl got tired of waiting.'

Before Sailor Moon knew it, they were transported to the throne room as the bubble came up from the floor and abruptly deposited them on the floor. Sailor Gaea landed gracefully on her feet and Sailor Moon landed with...less grace as she landed on her butt.

Sailor Gaea searched the dark room but could see no one. As Sailor Moon recovered, they learned they were not alone. The sound of that vile women's voice addressing them, alerting them of her presence.

"Welcome, Princesses. You did good to get this far. I commend you for that." Queen Beryl spoke as light illuminated part of the area she stood, revealing half of her face.

"You..." Sailor Gaea growled. The dreaded woman looked the same as the last time Sailor Gaea saw her. Ugly, bitter, and vile beyond belief.

"You're Queen Beryl?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Yes. The one and only, in the flesh." Queen Beryl answered as the rest of the room came into view under the lights.

Sailor Moon gasping as the light revealed Dark Endymion kneeling and kissing the back of Beryl's hand.

Sailor Gaea once again growled. "How dare you make my brother kiss that disgusting, filthy hand of yours, you old hag!"

Queen Beryl glared at Sailor Gaea before turning to her new and improved toy. "Endymion. Make yourself useful. Kill the Princesses." She ordered as Dark Endymion's eyes flew open and glowed red before turning into a lifeless dull blue without a hint of light or life in them.

"As you wish." Dark Endymion answered as he rose and turned towards the girls.

Sailor Moon tensed as Dark Endymion zeroed in on them and the man jumped into the air while drawing his sword. Sailor Moon rolled away from the collision course of the sword and Sailor Gaea moved to the opposite side. Seeing he missed, Dark Endymion turned to Sailor Moon.

Whipping out the Moon Stick, Sailor Moon attacked, attempting to heal the Prince of Earth. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Sailor Gaea watched in anticipation only to be shocked when the attack did nothing and merely brushed his hair like the wind. "What?!"

"Useless. Even with your Silver Crystal, you're still inexperienced as a princess. You won't be able to dispel Queen Metalia's dark energy from within Endymion's body." Queen Beryl informed them with pleased evil laughter "Stop your futil efforts and hand over Silver Crystal like a good girl."

Sailor Moon ignored her as she stretched her arm out more and with a forceful grunt tried to heal her loved one, gasping as Endymion jumped out of the healing attack and landed behind the Princess of the Moon. Swiping his sword at her and barely missing. "Ah!"

She cried as she landed on her side and the Moon Stick fell a bit away from her.

"Sailor Moon..." Dark Endymion spoke as a black rose appeared in his hand.

Sailor Moon looked up and gasped.

"Die!" Dark Endymion ordered in monotone as he tossed the rose into the air.

Falling as the stem enlarged and surrounded Sailor Moon as she gave a scared scream before it bound her. Black roses blooming as the binds began to crackle with purple energy and Sailor Moon screamed in pain.

Much to the amused evil laughter of Queen Beryl as she watched.

"Stop it!" Sailor Gaea shouted as she charged at her brother. The man turning to block the blade. The two struggling in a deadlock.

"Ahhh!" Sailor Moon cried again.

"Mamoru..." She cired out in tears as the energy intensified. "Ahhhh!"

The flowers falling away as Sailor Moon fell back. Her body twitching from the aftershocks.

Pushing Sailor Gaea away and tossing roses at her as they entangled her to keep her back, Dark Endymion turned his attention back to Sailor Moon as he towered above her.

"Mamoru..." Sailor Moon called out to him again before Dark Endymion kicked her. "Ahhh!"

Grabbing Sailor Moon by the throat, the girl could only struggle as she was suspended in the air with one hand and emitted struggling breaths before being shocked as Dark Endymion smiled at her pain. "Ahhhh!"

Queen Beryl's evil laughter echoed through the chamber. "Very soon, the entire sun will be consumed by Darkness. And finally, Queen Metalia will be resurrected." She gloated as Sailor Moon could only emit struggling grunts.

Sailor Gaea was busy trying to loosen her bonds or cut them with her sword as she crawled over and tried to position it safely.

"You can stop that now, Endymion." Queen Beryl said casually as Dark Endymion did as she commanded and tossed Sailor Moon away.

"Cut off the Princess's head. Now." The Queen ordered with wicked anticipation.

Cutting the bindings at last, Sailor Gaea grabbed her sword and charged at her brother, blocking the sword.

"I don't think so! If anyone's going to do head-cutting, it's me. Prepare yourself, Queen Beryl. Your head will be mine!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she spared a glare at Queen Beryl before focusing on her brother.

Sailor Moon meanwhile was trying to reach the Moon Stick.

Queen Beryl frowned at the interruption of the execution, but moved past it to monologue. "It's no use. Once Queen Metalia is resurrected and back among us, she will have the strength to unleash the Silver Crystal's full power, and she will fill this world with Dark energy, forever! Everything you and your pathetic friends have fought to protect, will be meaningless."

Sailor Gaea looked back at Queen Beryl and smirked. 'Now, she's done it!' Sailor Gaea thought as she remembered how upset Sailor Moon was about her friends. This would only fuel Sailor Moon's resolve.

Sailor Moon emitted an upset gasp as Sailor Gaea addressed the Queen. "You know nothing about Queen Metalia. She wants to rule alone. Once she gets the Silver Crystal, she will kill you!"

This broke Sailor Gaea's concentration as Dark Endymion pushed past her and ran towards Sailor Moon, prepared to finish her.

Clenching her fist, Sailor Moon recalled what happened to her friends because she was weak and could not resolve herself to fight. Being nothing but a burden to them.

Sailor Moon looked up to both Sailor Gaea and Ayame. Both sides of her were far more mature and dedicated. They had a strong sense of duty and were prepared for the battle along with her guardians. They never treated it like a game and were prepared to give their lives for this. She was disappointed in herself to hear Sailor Gaea tell her she was disgusted with her. She couldn't believe it when Sailor Gaea said she also envied HER. The crybaby.

Sailor Moon knew she couldn't let it end like this. She would make Sailor Gaea and her friends proud she would end it! With that resolve her tiara glowed as she threw it at Dark Endymion. Hitting him dead on in the torso.

"Ahhhhh!" Dark Endymion screamed with struggling breaths due to the pain.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea watching in shock before Sailor Moon's expression morphed into one of sadness. The brightness dying down as Dark Endymion fell. The tiara spinning in the air even after he fell. The attack ending as the tiara clattered to the floor. Panting, Sailor Moon looked at Dark Endymion.

The man still as he laid on the cold throne room floor. His eyes blank until he grunted and her irises narrowed. Startling Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea as Dark Endymion pushed himself up with painful grunts. Clutching the wounded area as he used his sword to help stand. Panting in exertion.

Queen Beryl smirked and chuckled. "We made sure the dark energy seeped into every pore of Endymion's body. You'll need to come up with more than that to defeat him."

Dark Endymion turned to face them with painful grunts. His eyes wild and crazed.

"Please, stop." Sailor Moon begged.

"Sailor Moon!" Dark Endymion yelled as he gripped his sword with both hands.

"Stop it." Sailor Moon repeated herself.

"Ahhhh! Die!" Dark Endymion bellowed as he rose the sword over his head. Sailor Moon couldn't move as Sailor Gaea moved in front of the girl and once again blocked her brother's blade.

"Sailor Moon, there's something important I need to tell Endymion! Let me handle this." Sailor Gaea said through gritted teeth as she kicked Endymion away.

Having thrown him off balance, Sailor Gaea leap forward, pushing him away from Sailor Moon. The sounds of their swords clashing being the only ones echoing through the chamber.

"You know what? I hate you!" Sailor Gaea yelled at him.

Dark Endymion stopped exerting pressure on their swords as he listened.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time now! In the past, you treated me like nothing more than a baby! But you, you acted like a brat! A selfish, totally immature child! You constantly threw away your responsibilities! I was the one who had to pick up the slack! While you were off chasing Serenity! YOU abandoned ME! I HATE YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE OF THAT MOEMENT! You betrayed me! You promised you were going to Serenity to get help! To warn them! I saw what happened in the past! You only told Serenity! You could have warned the Queen and you did nothing but dance the night away with Serenity! Do you have any idea how much that hurt me to see!?" Sailor Gaea yelled as she swung her sword with the force of her anger.

"It's always because of your love for Serenity! The reason you're here to begin with was to save Serenity! That's why those two beasts are taking control of you! The way you're acting now, you're not really my brother. My brother, he was strong. My real brother would never have tried to kill Serenity! While he did throw away his responsibilities at times, I forgave him. I always have and always will in the end. I did it because he did everything for love! Because I knew in the end, even if Serenity would always be his main priority, he would always be my brother and care for me! And what about you? You're a weak puppet and nothing more! You can't even do anything without that witch telling you to!" Sailor Gaea yelled glancing at Beryl who watched in contempt.

"Brother, if you can hear me, get your rear in gear and come out already! If you are my brother, you'll be able to come out all by yourself! That's my logical conclusion! Now WAKE UP!" Sailor Gaea shouted.

"Stop this now!" Sailor Moon yelled. Having had enough of the two siblings fighting. Both turned to look at her as she took out her golden star-shaped music box.

"Please, try to remember. It's me, Princess Serenity. Long ago, we pledged our love to each other. I am Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Sailor Moon spoke, pleading for the prince to remember his princess.

The wild look in Dark Endymion's eyes began to disappear at the sound of the gentle melody, only to slightly return as he replied and kicked Sailor Gaea away.

"Ahh!" Sailor Gaea yelled as she rolled away. Quickly looking up to see Dark Endymion marching towards Sailor Moon, getting ready to attack her again. "Anybody who dares defy the Dark Kingdom must die!"

"You've been poisoned by bad energy that's made you cruel. But kindness still beats in your heart." Sailor Moon told him as he raised his sword over his head but could not swing it down. His body exerting two opposite forces. Emitting conflicted grunts as he showed signs of fighting himself to either swing the sword down or restrain himself.

"I don't want this. Please don't force me to fight you." Sailor Moon asked with a smile and tears in her eyes.

Entering the room, the Four Kings of Heaven came in. Growing worried for their prince and princess that they could wait no longer and came to offer their assistance if they could. Taking in the situation, they shouted encouragement to their true prince that was within Dark Endymion.

"Prince Endymion! Don't listen to Queen Beryl or the darkness!" Jadeite yelled. Remembering the torture he had been under the control of the Dark Kingdom's brainwash.

"Don't make the same mistake I made!" Nephrite shouted. The others could see how much the sight remined him of his past and twisted a knife into his heart thinking the prince would be forced to commit the same crime to the ones they love. By the same vile snake in the grass.

"You are stronger than this!" Zoisite shouted. Thinking of all the times the prince had bested the strongest of the Four Kings of Heaven. If anyone could do did, Zoisite knew his prince could.

"We are here for you, your Highness!" Kunzite adding his support.

"Brother!" Sailor Gaea yelled. Hoping to reach him.

"Please." Sailor Moon pleaded, nearly a whisper.

With each of these calls to him, Dark Endymion let the sword and the arm holding it fall to his side. He stared at Sailor Moon as if she was the only thing he could see. As if they were in a world all their own. Slowly he raised his hand to barely touch the music box. From his hand, a light enveloped Dark Endymion.

The light so bright the others, including Queen Beryl, had to cover their eyes.

"What?! What is that?!" The dark Queen demanded to know.

As the light covered every inch of the dark prince, they could hear his painfilled scream. Within his mind, Endymion began to remember, the times with his sister and their guardians, their parents and Helios on Earth. He remembered his moments with Serenity. The first time he met Usagi and later Ayame. The night of the ball at the embassy and their first kiss.

Within his mind, six year old Mamoru was waking up in his blue pajamas without his memory in a hospital bed.

"What happened? Who am I? I can't remember anything! I'm all alone!" He cried with confused and lost tears.

"No, you're not." Usagi told him. Making the boy look over to see Usagi and Ayame in their school uniforms standing by his bed.

"We're right here." Ayame said as she pointed to herself and Usagi. "You can't be alone if there's someone with you who cares."

"I'm here for you." Usagi said, nodding at what Ayame said.

"Huh?" Mamoru asked as he changed from his six year old self to his seventeen year old version.

Usagi kneeled down and held his hand as Ayame sat down on the opposite side and hugged him.

"You're not alone. I'll always be with you." Usagi told him.

Back in the throneroom, the light finally died down as Sailor Moon hesitantly opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her with a surprised gasp.

He dropped his sword as it clattered uselessly at his feet and he fell to his knees.

"Mamoru! No!" Sailor Moon cried as she held him off the ground. Stopping him from face planting.

Sailor Gaea got up and with the Four Kings of Heaven, they all ran over to them. "Endymion!"

Helping Sailor Moon support him, Mamoru spoke.

"Usagi... Ayame..."

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Gaea let out a surprised gasp. Though, even if she wouldn't admit it, Sailor Gaea wished her brother had called out to her first for once. Ignoring it, Sailor Gaea smiled at her brother. Only Mamoru would have known who they really were in this era.

She watched as a single red rose appeared over his sword. Showing without a shadow of a doubt, this was the real deal.

"Thank you." Mamoru said, expressing his gratitude with a tired smile.

"Mamoru..." Sailor Moon said with tears of relief and joy, "You're back!" She said hugging him.

The others smiling at the reunion.

Across the room, Queen Beryl's eyes glowed red with rage. "You'll pay for this, Princess! I cannot and will not forgive for once again trying to take Endymion away from me!" She shouted as she raised a black crystal spike above her head.

The shout drawing everyone's attention. Mamoru sat up and turned to look at the witch. Sailor Gaea honestly wondered where in the world she had gotten it without them hearing. Thought she would admit they were distracted.

"He was never yours to begin with!" Sailor Gaea shouted back, making the woman even angrier.

Queen Beryl tossed the spike with an attacking yell. Throwing it as hard as she could.

Mamoru quickly took the rose beside him and threw it at the spike with a grunt. Shattering it into smaller pieces as the Four Kings of Heaven stepped forward and created a barrier. Blocking all the shards that would have still come and hurt the prince.

The rose continued onwards and struck Beryl in the chest with a painfilled set of whimpers. Reaching for the rose, but unable to even touch it. "Endymion! Why must you protect this little girl? If you had chosen me, you'd now be ruling as king of both the Moon and the Earth!" The pitiful woman asked. Questioning it even after all this time. Thinking she had everything he could ask for and what he saw in such a brat.

But the dark queen would find no sympathy here. The Four Kings of Heaven stood in a line as their forms began glowing. Their uniforms of the Dark Kingdom transforming into their original uniforms from their days in the Golden Kingdom. Each one had their own cape. Their coats slightly different shades along with a different style, opening top to bottom than the previous style with the button on the side. The lining the same color they usually had. They each had the standard belt with two more wrapped around the bottom part of their uniforms.

This was their true forms. The knights that would protect the Prince of Earth with their lives. Each one adorned with a scowl and unbridled fury at the source of their pain and previous years of torture, who dared harm the prince, and turned them into mockery of their true selves.

"You turned me into an old-fashioned sexist who spoke nothing but nonsense!" Jadeite shouted as he drew his sword.

"You made me murder the love of my life!" Nephrite bellowed as he raised his.

"You turned me into an overconfident, sadistic brat!" Zoisite shouted as he followed suit with the others.

"You're still a brat." Nephrite joked.

"Hey!" Zoisite protested that remark.

"I was forced to become a coward who sucked up to you and couldn't save those who were closest to me." Kunzite growled, recalling Zoisite's near death. "You will not lay another hand on the Prince!"

Queen Beryl glared as she heard a cracking noise and looked down to her chest. Her own flesh cracking like an egg. "What's happening?!" She cried as green blood seeped from the wound.

The question going unanswered as the four knights and Sailor Gaea watched in contempt, while Sailor Moon watched in shock. Mamoru was the only one with some semblance of pity for the woman.

Queen Beryl fell to her knees as she continued to question it. "Why? Why is his rose able to defeat me?" Grunting in pain as she noticed energy coming off the rose. "Is it his energy? Is the power of Endymion's love for that girl so strong that it could destroy my whole body?" She questioned as she looked past the Four Kings of Heaven to Mamoru with a painful grunt. "I refuse... I refuse to believe that." She said as she slipped away through the floor and disappeared.

Sighing in relief, Mamoru fell back with Sailor Moon acting as a cushion again.

"Mamoru..." Sailor Moon trailed off as the others turned their immediate attention to the prince.

Mamoru smiled at Sailor Moon before a serious look crossed his face and he looked at his knights and sister. Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite all bowed in greeting as Mamoru nodded back before turning to Sailor Gaea.

"Sailor Gaea... Iris... I'm sorry for what I did in the past. I must be the world's biggest fool. I never should have left you to suffer alone here on Earth that day. I should have taken my reason and my mission for going to the Moon more seriously. I could have saved so many others that day. In the end, my pathetic excuse for an effort to stop Metalia cost everyone their lives. You are far stronger than me." Mamoru apologized.

A guilty look crossed Sailor Moon's face as she spoke as well. "I'm sorry too. If I had known back then what was truly happening on Earth and Endymion had left you alone, I would have kept telling him to go back and help you."

Sailor Gaea sighed. "Dummies! Even if you had sent Endymion back, it would have already been too late. The only thing it would have accomplished would be having Endymion caught by Beryl and brainwashed into joining and killing you. I'm not entirely over it. I admit that much, but I'll move on from it eventually. Brother, I understand your having to go, but I just wished you had done more to warn them. You have apologized. That's enough for me."

Mamoru thanked her and turned to Sailor Moon. "You should leave now. Get out of here quickly."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Go back to being a ordinary girls without any worries. This started with Earth. This happened because of my actions towards Beryl. You should go. Find yourself a really cool boyfriend while you're at it." Mamoru told her.

"Nobody's cooler than you, Mamoru." Sailor Moon told him.

"Again, Brother! You are proving yourself to be the world's greatest fool! You two better become a couple again! I did NOT go through all of that stuff in the present and that past for you not to!" She mock scolded at them.

Everyone laughing though she was absolutely serious about them being a couple again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the war to defeat the Dark Kingdom was far from over. Beryl was still clinging to life as she made a desparate attempt to reach the source of her dark magic, the true ruler of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Metalia.

Dragging her body forward on her hands and knees, Queen Beryl let out a painful grunt as she called out to her master. "Queen Metalia, I beg of you, please grant me your energy... with enough power to crush that despicable girl! Please Queen Metalia, I will do anything!"

"As you wish... The time has come to instill hatred and greed into all living creatures in the universe. Queen Beryl! Eliminate all beings who attempt to resist, and turn the world into complete darkness!" Queen Metalia declared as she burst from her former dwelling place. Appearing as nothing more than a collective mass of dark purple energy.

This development shocking Queen Beryl as she screamed. "Ah!" The energy, Metalia herself leaped forward and fused herself with Beryl as she gave out screams of agony.

Beryl knew not of the force she unleashed upon the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the others, the Dark Kingdom began to shake.

"That's not good." Zoisite muttered.

"It must be Queen Metalia! She's awakening. There isn't much time left to stop her!" Kunzite assumed.

"We must stop her!" Mamoru spoke as he tried to get up, only to fall back with a grunt.

Jadeite withdrew his illusion revealing his soul cat form again. "My Prince, you are too weak to fight. Your body is still recovering from the mass amount of dark energy it contained. You alone and even with all of the Four Kings of Heaven power combined, there is little hope we can defeat her."

"You said it yourself, remember? You need Serenity's help." Sailor Gaea said as she turned to the fellow Sailor Guardian.

"I'm not going to run away anymore. I still have something left to do. I'll defeat Queen Metalia. Just you wait! Watch over me, okay? I'll do my best!" Sailor Moon assured him.

Mamoru smiled and nodded. The room shaking even more.

"Come on! You can be lovey-dovely later after the day is saved! Let's transport the prince back to the others." Nephrite suggested.

The others nodding as they helped the prince and Sailor Moon made her way out to face Queen Metalia. Sailor Gaea following behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, the volcano was shaking and the purple smoke disappeared. In front of the volcano, the ground was shaking and began to rupture as purple light peaked through the cracks. Then unleashed a cyclone of black energy, reaching for the sky as storm clouds rose and black lightning flashed in the darkening sky. The cyclone dissipating, leaving behind a large smoking round object in it's place.

Slowly turning so the top point reached for the sky, opening like a flower, revealing a large purple flower with a giant woman in the center. This woman was Queen Metalia and Queen Beryl combined into one. Besides the enlarged ego and height, her skin had taken a green hue along with her hair. Her purple dress was now red with a plunging neckline. Her crown missing, but the single jewel remaining on her forehead. The metal of her other accessories, her necklace and arm bracelet, had turned black and the jewels red. Her eyes still contained the orange tint with glowing red eyes.

The Queen let out an evil chuckle as she began to monologue. "At long last, all the dark energy is mine! I will now rule the entire world!" Her evil laugh echoing in the empty expanse of the arctic.

The others fearful as they watched, worried for the fate of the princesses, the prince, and the four knights until they arrived with the prince.

Of in the distance, the princesses of the Moon and the Earth approached the final boss. Turning to face them, their opponent sneered at them. "You're here, you little irritants."

The two stopped as they spoke not a word. Making the queen of evil chuckle at the silent treatment. "I'll finish you off, this time." She said with a growl as black lightning collected itself in her hands and shot out at them. "Princesses! Die!"

The attack hitting as a column of ice appeared where they once stood. Only for the top to form a platform for the two to stand as they transformed to Princess Serenity and Princess Iris.

Much to the monster's shocked gasp.

Both Princesses calm as Princess Serenity held the Moon Stick and Silver Crystal and Princess Iris held the Earth Defender Blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Tokyo, Jaban, in the Juban district, the dark storm cloud were gathering overhead. So much so that the citizens were taking notice. The lights going out. Plunging the city's inhabitants into darkness. Each and every one of the Sailor Guardians families and friends growing worried, even if they didn't know the full extent of the danger the girls were in.

Up on the roof of the Tsukino's, Artemis couldn't help but fear the worse. "This is it. The world is coming to an end. Queen Metalia's Dark energy has been unleashed upon us!"

Unable to take it any more, Luna began running off to the edge of the roof. Noticing this, Artemis stood in her path. "Wait! Luna!"

"Out of my way! I have to go to the D-point now!" Luna shouted.

"What for? It won't do any good! There's nothing more we're able to do!" Artemis tried to reason wither.

"Don't you think I know that already? But if we don't somehow stop Usagi, she's going to release the power of the Silver Crystal! And if she does that, you know she'll die! Like the way Queen Serenity did!" Luna remined him in tears.

Unable to face her, Artemis turned away as he answered. "I know that! But there's no other way left to save the world now!"

Taken aback, Luna shouted out into the night. Hoping her princess could hear her. Begging her. "Don't do it, Usagi! You must not release the power of the Silver Crystal! If you do, you'll be gone forever!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening her eyes, Princess Iris turned to Princess Serenity and whispered in her ear. "Serenity, I know that releasing the power of the Silver Crystal is the only way to end this. But you'd better find a way to survive what will happen to you if you do."

Princess Serenity smiled at Iris's concern and with her eyes still closed answered. "Don't worry so much. I told Rei I would return home and I will. You wanted me and Mamoru to get back together too, remember? We will do this together and we will all go home."

Princess Iris took this in an hummed in agreement. As Serenity opened her eyes, the witch had enough waiting and yelled as she prepared to attack with abomination.

Princess Serenity raised the Moon Stick and prepared her own move. "Moon Healing..."

Similarly, Princess Iris raised her weapon and with a look of determination, she too prepared to fight. "Gaea's...

Raising her hands above her head, Queen Metalia Beryl thrust her hands out, the attack of black lightning racing from her finger tips with a grunt.

"...Escalation!" Princess Serenity finished as flashes of pink surrounded them before the power of the Silver Crystal began radiating out a golden glow or power. Creating waves from the Crystal it originated from and surrounding the pillar of ice they stood atop of.

"...Call!" Princess Iris yelled as her sword glowed with the four colors red, green, yellow, and blue. The wind whipping her hair behind her as the beam of wind and multi-colored light wrapped itself in the rays of the Silver Crystal. Making the attack combined go faster.

The dark lighting and the power of the Silver Crystal clashed. The two energies trying to dominate and overpower the other. In the distance the others watched in awe.

Determined to crush them, in her anger, Beryl lashed out even harder than before, yelling out into the night.

The princesses, kept their attack going, grunting in exertion as they added more power. The clash in a standstill with equal force.

"Tell me, why are you so determined to defeat me?" The monstrous woman bellowed in question. "You dream of a lovely future that will never come to pass. One day, you will realize that this world is already filled of ugliness and filth!"

"You're wrong. I believe in it! I have faith!" Princess Serenity answered.

Princess Iris glared as she answered. "The only thing that's ugly and filthy in this world are beings like you!"

"Faith in what? Everlasting love? Indestructible friendships?!" Their opponent asked with an amused laugh. It was sad she had never felt any of theses things. Not even her own feelings for Endymion could not even come close to the true love and friendship the princesses treasured beyond belief.

"All of it! I believe in this world... and the Guardians who fought for it." Princess Serenity declared.

"You're a fool! There's nothing worthwhile in this putrid world for anyone to believe in!" Queen Metalia Beryl roared at them as she renewed her efforts in attacking and wiping them off the face of the earth. Pushing back the combined power of the princesses. The pillar of ice taking damage underneath them.

Nephrite and Mamoru watching in worry and praying their side would win. From Elysion, Helios watched and clasping his hands together joined the prince and knight in prayer.

Princess Iris braced herself she struggled and called out. "Mother Earth! Hear your beloved daughter's cry and the shouts of all your creations! From the four corners of the Earth, Lead me your strength to protect all that is dear to us! Don't let this evil tarnish your ever lasting beauty! Strike back and end this blight upon your land!"

Princess Serenity was struggling under the onslaught as she grunted. "Silver Crystal! Please give me strength! I need everyone's combined faith in love to fight for the world we believe in!"

Serenity thought back to her friends as memories arose in her mind. The time when they were in school. "Love is no laughing matter," Ami began seriously, breaking into a smile. "but you get a happy feeling from it." Giggling at the end. The time when Usagi was pestering Rei about Yuichiro back at the shrine. "Stop saying I'm in love with him! I just feel bad for Yuichiro and that's all." Rei had said with a blush. The time Usagi and Makoto talked about their crush for Motoki. "So what if he already has a girlfriend? I think it's worth giving it a shot!" She had said with a wink. The time with Minako and the whole fiasco with Katerina and Alan. "It's all right. All that matters is that Alan and Katarina are happy." Minako had told herself.

In the distance, the Sailor Guardians could feel the need of the their princesses. Even with some of them weakened, the girls clasped their hands together and sent the princesses as much strength and power they could. Their spirits with them as they appeared beside them.

"My friends..." Princess Serenity whispered with tears of joy.

"I won't be sealed away by the Silver Crystal, now that all the Dark energy's mine!" Beryl screamed at them with another forceful grunt.

Princess Iris smirked. "You won't be sealed away, you will DIE!"

The ice, snow, and ground around the opposite forces being ripped apart by the sheer pressure.

"Everyone, give me all your strength! Please! Right now!" Princess Serenity called out for their assistance as they each placed a hand over Princess Serenity's and Princess Iris's as the Princess of Earth touched her blade to the Moon Stick and all the Guardians give it their power.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Zephyrus Power!"

"Notus Power!"

"Eurus Power!"

"Boreus Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Gaea Founding Power!"

With the Sailor Guardian's call, pink energy followed by a rainbow of colors streaked through the air as it gathered together. The power of the Moon and the Earth together.

The Evil Queen gasped at this development. "What's that?!" The light blinding as she unleashed a painful scream.

Princess Iris took the opportunity to answer. "The power of the Moon as well as five planets and the four winds of Earth! This is our home, and you are not welcome here!" She shouted as they unleashed a giant glowing orb filled with the colors of the rainbow, lots of pink, and a whirlwind to push it forward.

Queen Metalia Beryl was helpless to stop it as she noticed with a horrified gasp, her last act screaming as she was disintegrated. "Ahhhh!"

With that final attack, it was over. It was finally over. Sailor Gaea was silent as she took in the moment. All their pain and sorrow, the source was wiped out. She could barely believe it was finally over. Sailor Gaea could help but chuckle in relief. Absolutely giddy. Until she noticed what was happening beside her.

With their part done and the enemy defeated, the other Sailor Guardians spirits returned to their bodies. Exhausting all her energy after using the Silver Crystal, Princess Serenity disappeared as Sailor Moon took her place and collapsed to the ground, Sailor Gaea barely managing to catch her.

"Sailor Moon! Hang in there!"

"Thank you, everyone." Sailor Moon whispered with a smile as she passed out.

Above them, the sky began to clear as an aurora appeared. Like a rainbow, symbolizing peace and rebirth. Looking ahead where their foe once stood, Sailor Gaea realized the attack wasn't going away. The glowing orb of power expanding as it's radius grew. Unknown to her, the light could be seen from out in space. Beginning to cover most of the arctic. Sailor Gaea was amazed at it's sheer size. But dread grew in her gut as the light headed towards them. Before she knew it, Nephrite appeared and whisked her away. Teleporting them far from the growing attack radius.

"Nephrite! What's going on!? What about Sailor Moon!? What is happening with our attack?!" Sailor Gaea said as she shot question after question.

"We don't know! The Silver Crystal's energy is reacting in an unexpected way. We don't know what it is doing." He answered as the others appeared. Kunzite, Zoisite, and Jadeite each bringing a member of her guard as Jadeite disappeared again and brought the last one.

"Look!" Zoisite said as he pointed back to the pillar of ice Sailor Gaea had just stood upon.

Sailor Gaea watched in shock as the energy of all their power and the Silver Crystal reached the ice pillar and shattered it. Sailor Moon falling into and absorbed by the mass of energy and the Moon Stick with the Silver Crystal still attached fell along with her.

The orb expanding rapidly as it consumed all in it's path. Before the Four Kings of Heaven could do anything, the rest of Sailor Moon's team and their prince were absorbed into the light. Then, the giant orb shattered and split into six smaller ones. From where they stood, they could see their friends sleeping within. Healed as the orbs raced off into the night. Heading back towards Japan.

"What...was that?" Sailor Notos asked.

"Amazing..." Kunzite spoke as they all turned to him for an explanation. The expression on his face showing thoughts rapidly going through his mind as he began to comprehend what had just occurred. "Legend has it that the Silver Crystal can only be used properly to it's full potential by a member of the Moon Kingdom's royal family. It can be used by others, though they would never be able to fully unlock all it's capabilities. It can be used for good or evil depending of the wielder's heart. Following and answering the wielder's inner desires. The Silver Crystal's true power and full abilities depended on Sailor Moon's heart and desires. Her desire was just to be a normal girl. I believe what we just witnessed was the Crystal answering that desire somehow."

"Sailor Moon couldn't be a normal girl without Beryl and Queen Metalia gone, so the Crystal's power defeated them." Zoisite said as he began following Kunzite's train of thought. "But what does that have to do with the power absorbing them and sending them back?"

"I don't know... But something tells me we can find out when we get back. We still have clean up to do." Kunzite said as he pointed back to the volcano the Dark Kingdom resided. They could make out monsters fleeing, running away from their base.

"Looks like we missed some." Nephrite huffed in annoyance. "Even with Beryl and Metaila gone, some remnants of their dark energy remain. Though, they won't last for long with their main source of energy gone. The Dark Kingdom also had operations all over the globe. We'll need to root them out later."

"Enough for one night! The main enemy is gone. The war is over. We all deserve the rest of the night off! We can defeat them and figure it all out in the morning!" Jadeite said as he yawned.

The girls agreed as they let out their own yawns, groans, and complaints of wanting to rest.

"Jadeite is right. We're all exhausted and if we're going monster hunting, we need our rest. As much as I'm worried about what happened to my brother, Sailor Moon, and the others, they weren't disintegrated like that witch, so I think they'll be okay. We can take care of the monsters later. Let's just go home." Sailor Gaea said.

Agreeing with their princess, they all teleported home. They soon stood atop a hill in a park, watching over the city they all loved, the lights of Tokyo shining brighter than ever before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, things had returned to normal. By returning to normal it was literal.

Sitting at a café, Ayame, Jing, Nanami, Hiroko, and Taura were together with the guys. Even Luna and Artemis was with them. Reviewing the situation.

"It's truly amazing... The sheer power and capabilities of the Silver Crystal is beyond comprehension." Jadeite said.

"It's true. The dark spots on the sun have disappeared. Sailor Moon, her team, and the prince have all returned safe and sound as well." Kunzite added.

"The Silver Crystal truly did answer Usagi's desire. She's just a normal girl now along with the others. Every single memory they had of being together is completely gone now." Ayame told them.

Artemis, Luna, and the others nodding in agreement. Having watched over the girls for the past week, they had noticed right away there was a difference, though they had waited a week to be sure. When Sailor Moon and her team had returned the way they did, both Luna and Artemis were shocked.

The girls nodded to this information as they reported their own findings. For the past week, they had observed the others and noticed the others acted like they had never met each other, much less Ayame and her team. Not only did the former guardians not recall a thing, but Mamoru didn't remember anything either, not even remembering meeting Ayame. The past year of all their interactions had been wiped clean. Once again, Ayame lost her brother.

As for the remains of the Dark Kingdom, everyday after school, they all had returned to the arctic to clear out the rest of the monsters. They still had a lot to do on that front, but it was manageable while the Four Kings of Heaven went out to take care of the undercover operations the Dark Kingdom had. They got rid of the monsters and seeing just destroying everything would be a waste, kept the companies running and hired humans in place of the monsters. Some of the Kings of Heaven even created new identities for themselves in this new era. Nephrite was even able to get his company back and leaving the apartment, all the guys moved in the old mansion.

Kijin was happy Jing had returned safely as was Naru, though she was sad to hear the others didn't remember anything. Ayame had even gotten a call from Ryo saying he was glad everything had turned out okay.

"She really is a brat!" Taura grunted as she sipped her coffee. "She took your brother away again and left us to finish cleaning up the Dark Kingdom."

"Yet again, she has run away from responsibility. Stupid coward." Jing said as she bit into a muffin.

"The others were dragged into her selfish wish as well. They didn't even get a choice if they wanted to remember and still be Sailor Guardians." Nanami added as she bit angerly into her dango.

"She needs to learn to control her powers better. What she did was sloppy. She didn't have to remove all memories of them being together. Not only did she remove everything about being Guardians, but meeting each other and us as civilians too." Hiroko complained.

Ayame scowled in anger as she held her drink, her hands clenched so tight her knuckles turned white. Agreeing wholeheartedly with her companions. Nephrite, placed his hands over hers in comfort to which she gave a small smile.

"We could return their memories to them. It would include their memories of being Sailor Guardians though." Artemis suggested.

"No." Ayame shot down the idea immediately. The others shocked. Seeing their expressions, Ayame went on to explain. "I understand everyone's frustrations. I agree with everything, however, we can handle things without them. There's no need to reawaken them. Earth is our jurisdiction. We don't need the Moon to watch over us and help us advance anymore. I promised Sailor Moon she could be a normal girl again once we defeated the Dark Kingdom, and I intend to keep my word. No matter how much I want to drag her back into our world with her kicking and screaming out of spite! Once again Usagi has become stubborn selfish brat to Mamoru again. I can barely look at her, I'm so disgusted!" Ayame vented her frustrations.

Sighing, she continued on. "For now, we can try to bring the five of them back together. Maybe they'll start to remember their friendship at the very least. As much as Usagi doesn't deserve it, I also want to get my brother and her back together again.

"It's better this way. It will be painful to meet my brother all over again, but we can create new memories and re-forge old and new bonds. We were reborn into this era to have a second chance after all. Speaking of which, we're about to have a second chance to strengthen old bonds right now." Ayame said as she checked the time and the café door opened to reveal Naru.

"Hey, Ayame! What did you want to... meet me... about...?" Naru asked as the others turned to see her, Nephrite included.

Both were frozen in shock until Naru broke into tears, rushed up and tackled him. Her words incomprehensible as she choked on her tears and Nephrite hugged her and comforted her. Ayame smiled as she watched the two, despite the twinge of envy of wanting to be close to her own brother.

When they finally calmed down, Ayame explained everything and Jadeite released the seal on the false memory he had given her. Naru had punched her hard on the arm and put her in a headlock to give her a noogie, but in the end was forgiven. Naru understood why and was simply overjoyed to have her brother back.

Later, after promising to spend time together, Naru let Nephrite go and the two of them were walking home. Discussing their plans to get the others back together again along with Usagi and Mamoru. As they walked Usagi rushed in and joined them. As Usagi and Naru chattered in the background, Ayame thought about her life up to this point and compared it to Usagi's.

The blonde was happy with her life as a normal girl. Both were princesses, yet both had chosen different paths. Usagi lived the life of ignorant bliss. The biggest problems she had to deal with was getting to school on time, her next allowance, cute boys, and test scores.

Ayame lived her life bound by duty. Her problems included, destroying the last of the enemy, worrying about her teammates getting hurt, keeping her identity secret, and keeping a healthy balance between civilian and Sailor Guardian. Was she happy though? Would she have been better off like Usagi? As she thought about, despite the hardship, the sorrow, the betrayal, the unfairness of it all, she saw beyond all that. She was surrounded by wonderful friends and had been reunited with the love of her life. It wasn't easy getting to this point, but Ayame believed it was well worth it.

She remembered Usagi's words and her faith in the planet and people of Earth. She wonder why Usagi couldn't see beyond the bad things about being a Sailor Guardian too.

As they were walking through the Juban shopping center and passed the Crown Acrade, Usagi began whining about the low test grade she had gotten...as usual.

"I guess I should have studied more." Usagi said as she glumly looked at her test paper before angrily crinkling it up.

"Oh, I hate you, you stupid test!" She yelled as she threw it behind her.

Ayame and Naru turned to see where it landed only to see it hit Mamoru in the head. Naru's mouth open in shock and Ayame could only faceplam and mutter 'brilliant' under her breath. She wanted the two to get together, but now Usagi was back to being rude to him again. Both Naru and Ayame glanced at each other and sighed. The two resigning themselves for the work cut out ahead of them. Their mission to get the two back as a couple would be a long one.

"Watch where you're throwing things, Bunhead." Mamoru told her and he picked up her test paper and unwrinkled it to see what she had thrown at him. "Thirty percent?" He questioned in disbelief. Much to Usagi's unhappiness.

Look up from the paper, Mamoru wore his sunglasses as he gave Usagi some friendly advise. "Looks like you'd better study harder next time, Bunhead."

"How rude!" Usagi declared as she swiped the paper from his hand and stuck her tongue out at him. Walking away as she grumbled. "Stupid jerk in his purple pleaded pants!"

"What a strange kid." Mamoru commented as he took off his sunglasses. Chuckling as he watched her go with Naru.

Glancing at Ayame, he raised as brow, wondering what she wanted.

"She may be strange... But she can be nice when she wants to be. Please excuse how rude she can be. Bye!" Ayame said as she rushed off to join the girls.

Mamoru watched her go, a part of him wanted to stop her and called her back. When he looked at the girl with the orange hair, he couldn't help but feel sad as she walked away from him.

"Yo! Mamoru!" A voice called out to him. Interrupting his thoughts.

"Chiyu! Masato! Teiso!" He turned and greeted his new friends.

The three men being Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. Jadeite walked beside them in his cat form. Even though they had rescued Jadeite's body, they couldn't free him from his crystal prison. The Eternal Sleep was a dark and dangerous spell. Even Ayame's powers couldn't free Jadeite. She could try, but due to her inexperience and how dangerous it was to tamper with the spell, there was a chance she could harm not only Jadeite, but also herself or others in the vicinity. Until they could do it safely, Jadeite's body would remain in the Eternal Sleep and the rest as an astral projection of his own soul.

In the past week, the four got their identities in order. Since they couldn't protect their prince in the past due to being brainwashed and sealed away, they decided to correct their mistake and be there for the prince. Since Zoisite was about Mamoru's age, he had entered the same college as Mamoru and befriended him, soon after introducing him to the others. Even if they already knew who he was.

Life was going swell for them and Mamoru felt as if he was beginning to pick up the missing pieces in his life he never knew he had.

Back with the girls, Naru was trying to change Usagi's opinion of Mamoru.

"Admit it. He's cool! And pretty good looking, to boot." Naru teased.

"No way! He's just a stuck-up jerk!" Usagi argued.

Causing Ayame to roll her eyes at Usagi and reply. "Don't judge a man by his purple pleated pants."

Naru nodded as she continued. "That's what you say now, but who knows? You might've just met your soul-mate back there."

Both Ayame and Naru knew how true the statement was.

"Ugh! Give me a break!" Usagi said with mild disgust, before slightly changing the subject. "I know exactly what my dream guy will look like!"

"You have a dream guy?" Naru asked, both Naru and Ayame interested to hear.

"Yep! In my dream, he always comes to me rescue. And although I don't know what he looks like yet, I know nobody in the world is cooler than he is." Usagi informed them.

Ayame and Naru merely looked at each other ans smirked. Maybe their job wouldn't be too hard after all.

Looking at the bright blue sky above, Ayame smiled. She was truly happy with her life...She was surrounded by wonderful friends...She had the love of her life...she would get her brother back eventually...all in all...no matter what the future held for her and the others...she was really happy...and she wouldn't change a thing...

 _ **Thank you for reading this story. Look forward to the sequel, Sailor Gaea R.**_


End file.
